


El sol que brilla de noche, la luna que aparece de día

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 142,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri había decidido investigar a la familia Kaburagi. Aun así, fue Kotetsu el que se terminó inmiscuyendo en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El sol que brilla de noche

No había necesidad de que él fuese personalmente.

Yuri sabía que podía haber enviado esos documentos por fax, o por correo, o dejar a algún subalterno encargado de entregarlos y regresar con las copias firmadas para así acortar la siempre larga espera que Wild Tiger causaba cada vez que tenía papeleo que hacer, o, incluso, comunicarse con Apollon Media para que ellos se ocupasen de todo el proceso.

Sin embargo, allí estaba; sentado en el comedor de los Kaburagi, con un traje sin ninguna arruga que delatase su hombro todavía vendado, su cabello atado de manera menos firme de la que acostumbraba, una sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro, el maletín que contenía los documentos a sus pies y una taza de té negro con mucha azúcar y un plato lleno de pastelillos dulces frente a él mientras aguardaba por Wild Tiger.

No podía negar que era una agradable primera impresión descubrir que Anju Kaburagi, una mujer que parecía tener energía para estar en actividad continua a pesar de los años que evidenciaban sus arrugas, era una anfitriona atenta.

—Kotetsu no debe tardar en regresar —dijo Anju desde la cocina, donde estaba trabajando en terminar la cena—. Normalmente, Muramasa impide que se quede a ayudar en el bar después de las siete.

"Bar" no era una palabra que Yuri quería escuchar, no cuando las horribles coincidencias del destino habían llevado a que Wild Tiger estuviese perdiendo sus poderes, tal como su padre lo había hecho, pero contuvo una mueca de desagrado.

Sabía que la familia Kaburagi era dueña de una licorería y que dicho negocio también funcionaba como bar. No tenía que temer lo peor, aun cuando esa —lejana, quería creer luego de sus muchos encuentros con Wild Tiger— posibilidad lo inquietaba tanto como para dejar Sternbild y ver con sus propios ojos cómo seguía la vida del héroe retirado.

—Está bien —contestó Yuri, mirando de reojo su reloj de pulsera antes de tomar un poco de té. Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete. A ese paso tendría suerte si lograba regresar a Sternbild antes de las once de la noche, pero sin duda su madre no notaría su ausencia si llegaba incluso más tarde de lo usual y la ciudad podía sobrevivir una noche sin Lunatic—. Puedo esperar.

—Si hubiese llamado antes me habría asegurado de que Kotetsu estuviese aquí. —Anju giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima del simple mesón que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Era imposible no notar la pizca de reproche en el tono de la mujer por lo que Yuri inclinó un poco su cabeza, dejando que el mechón de cabello que siempre dejaba suelto cubriese parte de su rostro.

Avisar era dar la oportunidad de ocultar y escapar, algo que contradeciría sus verdaderos motivos.

—No sabía si podría venir hoy —respondió con lentitud—. Normalmente solo tengo tiempo para ocuparme personalmente de los casos más urgentes relacionados con los héroes.

—Oh —exclamó Anju y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil por un momento, luciendo pensativa—. Y aun así —continuó, revolviendo de nuevo la sopa que estaba preparando— se tomó el tiempo de venir por Kotetsu.

—Se trata de Wild Tiger —dijo Yuri con sinceridad, consciente de que la madre de Wild Tiger interpretaría sus palabras de una forma no del todo cercana a lo que él se refería en realidad.

—A Kotetsu le encantará saber eso —rió Anju, demostrando que había olvidado la ligera molestia producida por la visita inesperada, en el mismo instante en que la puerta de entrada fue abierta.

—¡Volví! —anunció una chica —la hija de Wild Tiger, dedujo Yuri de inmediato—, al tiempo que corrió por el corredor—. Abuela, no creerás lo que...

—Kaede —la interrumpió Anju justo en el momento en que la chica hizo su aparición en el comedor—, tenemos visita.

El ímpetu con el que Kaede Kaburagi había llegado se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—Oh —pronunció ella, mirando a Yuri con sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

Brote de timidez aparte, Kaede Kaburagi lucía mejor que en las grabaciones de Hero TV durante el incidente de Maverick y en su llegada había sonado como una chica segura, tranquila y feliz. Esa era una buena señal.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa al ponerse de pie—. Soy Yuri Petrov.

Kaede no se acercó a saludarlo y solo asintió con su cabeza, murmurando una respuesta que Yuri no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Él trabaja con los héroes —intervino Anju, alejándose de la estufa y acercándose al mesón divisorio, sin duda para verlos a ambos mientras hablaban— y también trabaja como juez.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Anju hicieron que la actitud de Kaede cambiase de repente y ésta se acercó a Yuri en cuestión de segundos con un semblante serio.

—¿Papá hizo algo?

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y Yuri entrecerró sus ojos, tensándose una vez entendió que el descubrir que él era un juez fue lo que influyó en el cambio de actitud de la chica y la llevó a hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Ha hecho algo?

—No entender que no necesito ayuda con mis tareas —contestó Kaede cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas en una mueca infantil de molestia que pronto fue remplazada por una expresión pensativa—. Y empeorar el daño de un auto averiado intentado ayudar. —Kaede resopló—. Debió haberme dejado hacerlo en lugar de él...

Anju la interrumpió fingiendo una tos y Kaede se sonrojó una vez más.

La naturalidad de las palabras de la chica y la subsecuente vergüenza de ambas Kaburagi era la mayor prueba de que lo que Kaede había dicho era verdad y no ocultaba nada peor. Yuri tomó aire con lentitud y movió su cabeza en un asentimiento.

—Eso suena como algo propio de Wild Tiger —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, alzando su mano derecha para dejar el mechón suelto de su cabello tras su hombro.

—Realmente —rió Kaede, como si ya hubiese olvidado su previo bochorno—. Oh, abuela —dijo la chica, en apariencia recordando lo que ella había querido decir en cuanto llegó a casa.

Yuri hizo un gesto hacia Anju, indicándole sin palabras que no se preocupara por él, y se sentó de nuevo, concentrándose en terminar de beber su té y permitiendo que las Kaburagi hablaran sin ninguna interrupción sobre lo sucedido en el colegio al que Kaede asistía.

Al menos hasta ahora todo se veía normal.

Anju no apartaba la mirada ni reía nerviosa mientras hablaba bien de su hijo; Kaede no bajaba su vista ni permanecía en silencio, asintiendo a todo lo que su abuela decía; y nadie había intentado evitar que él permaneciese allí por mucho tiempo, temiendo las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

Quizás no tenía por qué preocuparse. Al menos cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más convencido de eso.

Yuri respiró de manera pausada, disfrutando el aroma del té, y se permitió relajarse un poco.

Sabía por experiencia que tener expectativas en alguien, en especial en un héroe que había hecho parte de la farsa de Hero TV por tanto tiempo, era insensato, pero hasta ahora Wild Tiger había probado ser más que un actor con poderes, más que una herramienta publicitaria, y tal vez —solo tal vez— no iría por el camino equivocado como el padre de Yuri lo había hecho.

Pensar en su padre bastó para una oleada de dolor hiciese que Yuri apretase sus dientes y solo fue el recordar dónde estaba, gracias al sonido de las voces de Anju y Kaede, lo que hizo que no alzase su mano para presionarla contra su cicatriz.

Su padre había sido un ejemplo de verdadera justicia, mas en sus últimos años había sido la prueba en vida de que el más recto de los hombres podía torcerse.

Por eso no podía confiarse, no podía creer que la pacífica vida familiar de los Kaburagi continuaría por siempre, ni mucho menos podía esperar que Wild Tiger siguiese siendo un verdadero héroe...

—¡Llegué! —Reconocer la voz de Wild Tiger sacó a Yuri de sus pensamientos y lo llevó a girar su cabeza con brusquedad hacia la dirección de la que provenía—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Kotetsu —dijo Anju y salió de la cocina para acercarse al corredor y asomarse por el, apremiando a su hijo con un gesto de mano—, él señor Petrov te ha estado esperando.

—¿Petrov...? —repitió Wild Tiger, sonando sinceramente confundido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al lado de su madre, donde se detuvo con la boca abierta y su mirada fija en Yuri por unos segundos—. ¡S-su señoría! —balbuceó, parpadeando como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo—. Sí vi un carro afuera, pero no pensé que... 

—Wild Tiger —saludo Yuri, poniéndose de pie y esforzándose para sonreír con cortesía. Aun si el dolor producido por su vieja herida no había desaparecido e incluso pareció repuntar cuando se fijó en la incambiable barba de Wild Tiger, éste no era el momento para arruinar las apariencias—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Kotetsu está bien, ya no soy Wild Tiger —contestó sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo—. Y... ¿por qué está aquí?

—¡Papá, no nos avergüences! —exclamó Kaede en el mismo instante en el que Anju golpeó a su hijo sin ninguna fuerza en un hombro.

Wild Tiger se disculpó en voz baja, lo que causó que Kaede lo mirase con reproche; Anju sólo suspiró.

—Ya casi va a estar la comida —anunció Anju, regresando a la cocina con la calma de quien está acostumbrada a ver a su hijo comportarse de esa manera.

—Kaede —dijo Wild Tiger y enderezó su espalda al tiempo que se aclaró la garganta—, ve a lavarte las manos.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica mirase al techo con exasperación, mas obedeció. Una vez ella salió del comedor, Wild Tiger se dirigió hacia él.

—No es por lo del carro de Yamada, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, quitándose su sombrero y jugando con él en sus manos—. Fue un accidente que haya usado más fuerza de la necesaria y lo haya mandado a volar unos metros —aseguró, hablando más rápido de lo normal— y no es como si haya empeorado el daño y...

—Ese es un caso local —lo interrumpió Yuri, tomando de nuevo asiento en el comedor e indicándole con un gesto a Wild Tiger que hiciese lo mismo—. Algunos detalles de los compromisos de Sternbild con usted luego de su retiro quedaron indefinidos —explicó mientras se inclinó para tomar su maletín con su mano izquierda, apretando sus dientes cuando el movimiento le causó un dolor fugaz en su hombro. Una vez el maletín estuvo sobre la mesa lo abrió y sacó de éste los documentos pertinentes—. Y me gustaría verificarlos lo antes posible.

—Oh... —dijo Wild Tiger, corriendo una silla con una mano antes de dejarse caer en ella de manera descuidada al tiempo que puso su sombrero al borde de la mesa, luciendo todavía confundido— y para eso se tomó la molestia de venir.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted —respondió Yuri de manera automática.

Sus palabras hicieron que Wild Tiger sonriese con orgullo, mas ese gesto alegre desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el momento en que Yuri colocó los documentos sobre la mesa.

—Y... —pronunció dudoso Wild Tiger, señalando los papeles con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿cuándo tengo que enviarlos?

Era imposible no notar el desgano de Wild Tiger frente al trabajo que tenía ante sí mismo. Era de esperarse, si juzgaba por sus experiencias aguardando por los informes de Wild Tiger cuando éste todavía era un héroe, pero no por eso dejaba de ser irritante.  
—De ser posible —respondió luego de unos pocos segundos, en los que se recordó a sí mismo la necesidad de ser paciente y mantener su afabilidad—, me gustaría dejar esto en orden y llevar conmigo los documentos necesarios firmados.

Wild Tiger observó los documentos en silencio, sin ocultar su abatimiento, y asintió.

—Mamá —llamó Wild Tiger, suspirando—, creo que necesito un café.

En la cocina, Anju apenas giró su cabeza para mirarlos y resopló.

—La verdad —dijo Wild Tiger, retorciéndose en el asiento— nunca me ha gustado este tipo de trabajos.

—Me he dado cuenta —aceptó Yuri, sonriendo con un poco menos de esfuerzo. Wild Tiger no estaba intentando huir de su deber inmediato y aunque su sinceridad podía verse como descarada, en ese momento Yuri la encontró refrescante—. ¿Comenzamos?

Así lo hicieron, repasando primero los beneficios básicos que los héroes recibían antes de comenzar con los detalles.

Incluso una póliza de seguros era más sencilla que las promesas de Sternbild hacia los héroes activos y retirados, pues su desempeño y razones para retirarse podían invalidar más de una cláusula y siempre había casos discutibles.

Wild Tiger podía aceptar lo que la alcaldía de Sternbild había decidido ofrecerle y si así era, Yuri sólo tendría que hacer que Wild Tiger firmase todos los documentos y copias necesarias de estos y luego firmar él mismo para aprobarlos; mas también podía no aceptar, usando lo sucedido en su carrera como argumento, y si ese era el caso, Yuri, como representante de la Administración de Justicia, tendría mucho más trabajo que hacer.

Aun así, Yuri dudaba que eso sucediese.

A pesar de todos los gastos extras por demandas de destrucción de propiedad tanto pública como privada que Wild Tiger le había causado a sus patrocinadores, Apollon Media había abogado en su favor, por lo que el alcalde había aprobado una oferta generosa para Wild Tiger por su retiro como héroe de Sternbild, seguramente porque muchos de los beneficios adicionales a la invariable pensión dependían de si Wild Tiger estaba o no en la ciudad.

—Calentaré la porción de ustedes cuando terminen —les informó Anju cuando se acercó con una taza de café para Wild Tiger y más té para Yuri, poco después de que empezaron—. Kaede y yo comeremos primero.

—No se preocupe —dijo Yuri de inmediato, notando que él estaba siendo incluido—, no quiero molestar.

—¡No es ninguna molestia! —intervino Wild Tiger, sonriendo de manera amena—. De hecho, podríamos comer ya...

—Y debo regresar a Sternbild antes de que termine el día —lo interrumpió Yuri. Tardarían al menos una hora en revisar todo, si es que no tenía que explicarle alguna cláusula a Wild Tiger, y el camino hasta Sternbild, siempre transitado incluso durante la noche, podía tomarle más de dos horas—. Lo lamento.

—Entiendo —dijo la mujer con una expresión comprensiva e impidió con una mirada que Wild Tiger rechistase.

Continuaron trabajando sin mayores interrupciones que Kaede acercándose a mirar por encima del hombro de Wild Tiger un par de veces y Anju diciéndole a su hijo que él tendría que encargarse de todo lo relacionado con la cocina por lo que quedaba de noche, y aunque Wild Tiger tuvo un par de dudas y se restregó los ojos con mucha frecuencia para alguien que estaba tomando café, terminaron en menos tiempo del que Yuri había considerado posible.

Pero eso no era una sorpresa; solo confirmaba que Wild Tiger era un hombre capaz cuando se lo proponía.

—Todo está en orden —anunció Yuri tras revisar por última vez los documentos. Wild Tiger había aceptado a consciencia, tal como él había creído que haría, y todas las firmas habían sido hechas en el lugar adecuado.

—Uff, al fin. —Wild Tiger estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia una pared en la que, Yuri notó al seguir su mirada, se encontraba un reloj de pared—. ¿Seguro que no puede quedarse a comer? Mamá cocina mejor que nadie.

—No —respondió incluso antes de fijarse en la hora. Ya había visto a la familia Kaburagi y ya había hecho su trabajo, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para pasar más tiempo allí—. Realmente solo tengo el tiempo suficiente para regresar.

—Pero de noche no toma tanto tiempo, ¿no? —cuestionó Wild Tiger con una expresión pensativa—. Especialmente manejando.

—Eso espero —replicó Yuri con sinceridad mientras guardaba todos los documentos en su maletín y después se puso de pie, esta vez recordando a tiempo que debía sostenerlo con su mano derecha—. ¿Podría agradecerle de mi parte a su madre por todo?

Wild Tiger asintió con su cabeza en silencio y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada, mas luego de que Yuri se puso sus zapatos y estiró su brazo izquierdo para abrir la puerta, creyendo que podría terminar esa noche sin ningún incidente, el héroe retirado dijo:  
—Lo acompaño.

—¿Qué? —Yuri no pudo evitar responder de manera automática, olvidándose por un segundo de mantener la cortesía como acostumbrada.

—Lo acompaño —repitió Wild Tiger— y no solo a su carro. Puedo conducir hasta la salida de Oriental Town y volver con mis poderes. No duran mucho, pero sé que tengo tiempo suficiente para volver corriendo.

Por un momento, Yuri solo pudo girar en sus talones y observar a Wild Tiger en silencio, sin comprender lo que él estaba diciendo ni el porqué de sus palabras.

—No es necesario —dijo al fin, obligándose a sonreír aunque seguía confundido.

—Y también me va a decir que no está cansado ni adolorido —pronunció Wild Tiger, adelantándose para abrir la puerta para él—. Mejor me aseguro de que vaya bien hasta donde puedo acompañarlo.

Yuri contuvo su respiración, sobresaltado, y examinó a Wild Tiger con su mirada.

¿Acaso Wild Tiger había notado su herida? Y si así era, ¿qué más había descubierto durante el tiempo en el que él había estado allí?

Ese fugaz y aterrador pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza no tenía ningún fundamento verdadero y la actitud despreocupada de Wild Tiger y el asomo de una sonrisa franca en su rostro lo desmentían, por lo que Yuri se obligó a descartarlo y se esforzó en considerar la situación actual de una manera racional.

Sin duda alguna Wild Tiger era peligrosamente observador, contrario a lo que podría parecer, por lo que no podía subestimarlo, mas al menos en ese momento nada indicaba que fuese una amenaza inminente y solo parecía querer ayudar.

Aliviado por esa conclusión, Yuri dejó escapar el aire contenido.

—Su comida... —dijo con lentitud, queriendo encontrar una excusa para que Wild Tiger se quedase en casa. Nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones.

—Solo tengo que calentarla cuando vuelva —replicó Wild Tiger de inmediato, sonriendo como quien cree que está ganando una discusión.

—Wild Tiger... 

—Kotetsu —lo interrumpió antes de que Yuri pudiese decir más. Era evidente que Wild Tiger, ahora simplemente Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, no planeaba darse por vencido.

—Señor Kaburagi —cedió en parte con un suspiro, resistiendo la creciente necesidad de masajear su temple—, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué piensa que tiene que hacer esto?

—No tengo qué —respondió Kaburagi encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero usted se tomó el trabajo de venir hasta acá por mí, así que quiero devolverle el favor.

Esa argumento, combinado con tanta persistencia, parecía el proceder típico de un tonto que sólo actúa según lo que considera correcto, fuesen cual fuesen las consecuencias.

Yuri estuvo a punto de sonreír, mas en lugar de eso salió de la casa sin decir palabra y caminó hasta su auto, siendo consciente de que Kaburagi lo estaba siguiendo.

Por esta vez dejaría que Kaburagi hiciese lo que se proponía. Sin duda, el pasar el menor tiempo posible conduciendo sería beneficioso para su hombro herido y el no negarse más impediría que el héroe retirado se inmiscuyese de manera insistente en sus asuntos, como Yuri presentía que haría.

—Por favor —dijo, manteniendo un tono neutro, en cuanto llegó junto al vehículo y sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta—, conduzca con cuidado. 

—Nunca he causado un daño de adrede —aseguró Kaburagi con una sonrisa cuando aceptó las llaves.

A Kaburagi le tomó unos pocos minutos regresar a su hogar para avisarle a su familia que saldría y Yuri lo aguardó en el asiento del copiloto, aprovechando el primer verdadero momento de calma que había tenido desde que había llegado a la casa de la familia Kaburagi para cerrar los ojos y recostarse por completo en el espaldar, sintiéndose satisfecho por los resultados.

Kaburagi seguía siendo el héroe que siempre se había inmiscuido en sus planes y al menos por ahora era evidente que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Ya no puede negar que tengo razón —comentó Kaburagi al regresar mientras encendía el motor.

Yuri apenas abrió sus ojos, tardando un segundo en notar de qué estaba hablando Kaburagi y al hacerlo, no pudo llevarle la contraria.

Realmente era tal como Kaburagi decía: estaba cansado. 

Eso no era nada inusual después de días y noches de trabajo en Sternbild, apenas durmiendo unas pocas horas cada día y sacrificando gran parte de su tiempo de descanso para salir como Lunatic y castigar a quienes lo merecían, pero quizás las horas que había pasado conduciendo y el haber estado concentrado en buscar señales de que algo andaba mal en la familia Kaburagi había resultado ser una mezcla inusualmente extenuante.

—No.

Su sucinta respuesta hizo sonreír a Kaburagi.

—Debería intentar descansar más. Trabajar demasiado no le hace bien a nadie.

Sin prestar atención a las continuas palabras de Kaburagi, Yuri cerró sus ojos una vez más.

Había aceptado su ofrecimiento, mas no tenía ninguna intención de participar en una conversación tan banal cuando bien podía dejar que Kaburagi hablase a su gusto por todo el recorrido, evitando al mismo tiempo el riesgo de un desliz que podría hacer que Kaburagi indagase sobre él o sospechase algo...

—¿Su señoría? —Kaburagi detuvo el vehículo, logrando captar la atención de Yuri con eso más que con sus palabras—. ¿Su señoría?

—¿Sí? —pronunció con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir.

—Si quiere, puede quedarse y salir temprano —dijo Kaburagi, para sorpresa de Yuri—. O podría llevarlo hasta Sternbild, pero creo que Kaede se molestaría y mamá también. El punto es que no puedo dejarlo conducir cuando se está quedando dormido...

Yuri contuvo un suspiro y abrió los ojos, enderezándose en su asiento sin pensarlo dos veces. Descansar con Kaburagi cerca parecía imposible.

—No estaba dormido —contestó Yuri, obligándose a lucir apenado. Lo último que quería era que Kaburagi se preocupara por él y lo atosigara con sugerencias sin sentido como esas—. Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Más trabajo? —cuestionó Kaburagi haciendo una mueca.

—Del que tengo que encargarme mañana —mintió Yuri con facilidad.

Excusas como esas siempre lograban que lo halagaran por su dedicación, en lugar de cuestionarlo por sus distracciones, y lo dejaran en paz; mas al hablar, Kaburagi demostró que en él no funcionaban.

—¿Seguro? Si quiere, puedo...

—Señor Kaburagi, no me gustaría causar que su hija se preocupe por usted —dijo Yuri con un tono firme. Kaburagi no rechistó, pero no parecía del todo convencido, por lo que Yuri añadió—: Estaré bien.

Esta vez Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza y continuó conduciendo, haciendo comentarios que Yuri ignoró hasta que Kaburagi detuvo el auto de nuevo, cerca de los letreros que indicaban que estaban saliendo de Oriental Town.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa el héroe retirado mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Por todo, no solo hoy —continuó—. Aunque creo que algunas veces no tuve tanta culpa por los daños...

—Tengo que decir que difiero en eso —lo interrumpió Yuri, sospechando que Kaburagi hablaría por unos minutos más si se lo permitía.

—Eh... —Kaburagi hizo una mueca avergonzada y se bajó del auto. Yuri lo imitó, dándole la vuelta al vehículo.

—Fue un gusto verlo, señor Kaburagi —pronunció Yuri con facilidad, acostumbrado a ese tipo de formalidades, al tiempo que le ofreció un apretón de manos—. Si necesita algo, puede contactarme.

—Nah —replicó Kaburagi aceptando el apretón—, no tiene qué ponerse en esas.

Era imposible no notar la similitud con la conversación que habían tenido antes de salir del hogar de los Kaburagi y aunque Yuri no quería responder de la misma forma que Kaburagi lo había hecho anteriormente, no había ninguna otra forma de hacerlo ahora que Kaburagi se había retirado como Wild Tiger y él no tenía la obligación de ayudarlo de ninguna forma.

—Sé que no es mi obligación —contestó con el tono de alguien que solo señala un hecho.

Por un momento, Kaburagi lo observó en silencio y luego dejó escapar una corta carcajada.

—Nunca pensé que lo escucharía bromear.

Yuri no estaba seguro de que sus palabras podían ser consideradas una broma, mas no corrigió a Kaburagi y se limitó a despedirse y una vez Kaburagi desapareció rápidamente con un brillo azul, se sentó frente al timón.

Sin duda él mismo podría regresar a Sternbild en menos tiempo con sus poderes, pero el no querer levantar sospechas si alguien llegaba a ver sus llamas era la razón principal por la que había ido en su auto, aun cuando eso había significado tener que pasar horas conduciendo desde Sternbild y ahora tenía que repetir eso de regreso.

Irritado ante el solo pensamiento de las horas que tendría que pasar manejando, Yuri prosiguió su camino con un suspiro cansado.

* * *

Como era habitual, Yuri empezó su día entrando a su oficina y preparando una taza de té.

Era temprano, no más de las siete, y las oficinas de la Administración de Justicia aun se encontraban parcialmente vacías

Aunque Yuri estaba acostumbrado a llegar a esa hora y comenzar a encargarse de las pilas de trabajo que lo recibían cada mañana, disfrutando de la inusual tranquilidad causada por la poca gente en el lugar, esta vez no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ello.

Estaba distraído, cosa que había sido obvia esa mañana cuando había estado a punto de ponerse el mismo traje que el día anterior y que seguía siendo evidente ahora por la forma en que permitió que el té se desbordara al servirlo.

También estaba cansado, lo cual había notado horas antes, al tener que pasar varios minutos intentando reunir fuerzas para levantarse, y que era innegable ahora, que estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir el frasco de miel.

Y si estaba teniendo problemas con algo tan simple, ¿cómo se encargaría de impartir justicia?

Aun si no salía como Lunatic, tenía que revisar los variados documentos en su escritorio además de los que habían sido enviados durante la noche a su correo electrónico, encargarse de tres juicios durante la tarde y siempre existía la posibilidad de una reunión relacionada con los héroes. Por eso, aunque su cuerpo se encontrase entumecido e inusualmente pesado, como si hubiese pasado toda la noche luchando contra NEXTs, necesitaba ser capaz de enfocarse en sus deberes.

Con un suspiro, Yuri le puso más miel de la usual a su té, esperando que eso lo ayudase a aclarar su cabeza lo suficiente.

Si funcionaría o no era un misterio, pero el sabor dulce lo hizo relajarse mientras bebía el té, al menos hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Señor Petrov?

Se trataba de Jones, uno de los pocos pasantes que se tomaban su práctica en serio e incluso llegaba más temprano que muchos; sin embargo, también eran un fan de los héroes y demostraba su entusiasmo dándole prioridad a cualquier caso relacionado con ellos.

Conteniendo un nuevo suspiro, poco a gusto con tener que iniciar el día de esa manera, Yuri respondió:  
—¿Sí?

—El último caso contra Wild Tiger quedó cerrado —dijo Jones, entrando a su oficina con una sonrisa y una carpeta marrón.

Wild Tiger. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. El culpable de su estado actual y a quien había mantenido fuera de sus pensamientos con éxito hasta ahora, no queriendo gastar más tiempo en aquel héroe luego de las muchas horas que había invertido en él el día anterior.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos y recibió los documentos con una palabra de agradecimiento, mas aguardó a que Jones saliese para revisarlos.

La última demanda, recordaba Yuri, había sido de Sternbild y no de alguna compañía privada.

Los daños habían sido mínimos, al menos si los comparaba con muchas de las otras destrucciones causadas por el héroe, pero, al igual que siempre, no se podía decir que Wild Tiger había sido inocente.

Y aun así, lo que tenía en sus manos probaba que la ciudad había retirado la demanda, sin duda en un intento por darle un regalo de despedida más.

Como siempre, Sternbild estaba demostrando su indulgencia hacia los héroes y cómo les permitían escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos una y otra vez.

Los héroes menos populares solían ser la excepción y aunque los destrozos de Kaburagi solían ser demasiado notorios y costosos como para perdonarlo por ello, incluso después de que su reputación mejoró, ahora estaban dándole un trato especial.

¿Habría sucedido lo mismo si Kaburagi hubiese continuado como héroe?

Los antecedentes de Kaburagi le hacían creer que no y que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente consideraría seriamente la posibilidad de que lo mismo se repetiría una y otra vez, por lo que no era conveniente perdonarle ninguna de sus destrucciones, mas no era imposible que el alcalde, en toda su incompetencia y lo influenciable que era, decidiese darle un pase libre, al menos mientras el público estuviese del lado de Wild Tiger y su compañero.

Todo eso era algo hipotético, claro. Aun así, entre Yuri más lo consideraba, más se convencía de que era una suerte que Wild Tiger se hubiese retirado cuando lo hizo y que además se hubiese alejado de Sternbild antes de que su justicia se viese corrompida.

Pero ahora tendría que darle la noticia.

O encargarle a alguien más hacerlo y evitar cualquier tipo de consecuencias.

No había ninguna duda de que Jones lo haría sin falta e incluso escribiría un reporte de la entrega de la notificación, entusiasmado por haber podido hablar directamente con alguien que había sido un héroe, mas luego de considerarlo por un momento, Yuri descartó esa idea.

Esta era una buena oportunidad para observar la reacción de Kaburagi y descubrir qué tanto podría llegar a cambiar al recibir ese tipo de trato especial.

Ese razonamiento bastó para convencer a Yuri y después de las nueve, tras encargarse de revisar gran parte de los documentos pendientes, llamó a la familia Kaburagi.

El día anterior había estado allí, por lo que repetir una visita sorpresa no le daría resultados diferentes, pero quizás sí podría causar que no fuese bienvenido como la primera vez.

—Buenos días, señora Kaburagi —dijo cuando Anju contestó—, habla con Yuri Petrov.

—Oh, buenas días —respondió ella sin ocultar su sorpresa en su voz—. ¿Logró llegar a tiempo anoche?

—Sí, gracias a su hijo —respondió Yuri, habituado a ese tipo de formalidades, mas queriendo ir al grano, continuó—: Me gustaría preguntarle si puedo pasar a visitarlos en los próximos días. Hoy llegó a mis manos algo que me gustaría entregarle a Wild Tiger personalmente.

Ella respondió con una afirmativa inmediata, la cual no cambió cuando Yuri reiteró que no podía darle una fecha exacta, y pronto la llamada llegó a su fin, dejando concretada su próxima visita a la familia Kaburagi.

* * *

Aunque era parte de su trabajo notificar a Kaburagi de que la demanda en su contra había sido retirada, no era algo en verdad urgente, por lo que Yuri no pensó en usar el primer rato libre que tuvo para ir a Oriental Town.

Durante varios días, Yuri se concentró en su trabajo oficial y aprovechando el que los héroes habían sido relativamente competentes al atrapar una banda de secuestradores y asesinos, usó el tiempo que casi siempre dedicaba a su otro deber para descansar.

Estaba consciente de que no debía subestimar el agotamiento una vez comenzaba a acercarse a su límite y no estaba en una posición en la que podía permitirse uno o dos días de ausencia, así que eso era lo sensato.

Solo fue una semana después, cuando los juicios del día llegaron a su fin mucho más temprano de lo usual, que decidió dejar de aplazar su visita a los Kaburagi y se encaminó en su auto hacia Oriental Town.

No quería sentir que estaba evitando una obligación al postergarla tanto y aun cuando no negaba que no le entusiasmaba el viaje y reunirse con Kaburagi, su razón para hacerlo era más fuerte que el tedio del largo recorrido y la perspectiva de una conversación con el siempre hablador Kaburagi.

¿Kaburagi traicionaría sus pocas expectativas o probaría que Yuri había acertado al considerarlo un verdadero héroe?

Aunque no había sentido ninguna impaciencia por aclarar ese interrogante durante los días anteriores, una vez llegó al hogar de los Kaburagi eso cambió.

Yuri caminó a paso rápido desde su auto hasta la puerta principal, llevando consigo solo un sobre, y timbró de inmediato, no queriendo perder un solo segundo.

Esta vez, decidió mientras aguardaba, preguntaría dónde quedaba el bar si Kaburagi no estaba en casa y así también revisaría el otro ambiente en el que Kaburagi pasaba sus días...

Pero nada de eso fue necesario, ya que Kaburagi mismo, con las botas de su pantalón remangadas al igual que las mangas de su camisa, fue quien abrió la puerta poco después.

—¡Hola! —saludó Kaburagi con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya estaba pensando que mamá había entendido mal y usted no iba a venir.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kaburagi —dijo y sin hacer ninguna pausa a pesar de la ligera sorpresa que sintió al ver a Kaburagi recibiéndolo de una manera que podía considerar alegre, continuó—: Lamento no haber podido venir antes, estuve un poco ocupado.

—Está bien, entiendo. —Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza y luego de un momento se apartó de la puerta con una expresión avergonzada—. Siga —dijo, remarcando sus palabras con gestos.

Yuri sabía que bien podía hablar con él en el umbral y partir en cuestión de minutos, como mucho, mas no estaba de más aprovechar para ver si algo había cambiado en el hogar, sin importar que fuese poco probable después de tan pocos días, por lo que dejó sus zapatos en la entrada tal como Anju le había pedido que hiciera en su primera visita, entró y siguió a Kaburagi hasta el comedor.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar? —cuestionó Kaburagi, dirigiéndose al refrigerador sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿O esta vez sí de comer?

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió Yuri, presintiendo que recibiría una ola de ofrecimientos exagerados si no se negaba de inmediato—, no se preocupe.

Kaburagi lo miró por encima de su hombro con una mueca de reproche.

—Al menos algo de tomar —insistió—, está haciendo demasiado calor. 

Aun cuando Yuri podía decir que estaba acostumbrado al calor, tanto por sus propias llamas como por las horas en la sofocante corte donde el aire acondicionado no siempre funcionaba correctamente, no podía negar que la tarde que ya estaba llegando a su fin estaba inusualmente cálida y no tenía ninguna razón para no aceptar una simple bebida.

Resignado, Yuri asintió con su cabeza y no queriendo que Kaburagi se extrañase por su resistencia a la temperatura actual, se quitó su chaqueta, teniendo cuidado de no mover con brusquedad su hombro izquierdo mientras lo hacía, y la dejó en espaldar de un asiento.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Kaburagi.

—Tengo cerveza, café, soda, té frío...

—Té estaría bien, gracias.

Kaburagi sacó una soda y una botella de té de melocotón, la cual Yuri recibió con un gesto de agradecimiento antes de tomar asiento en el comedor, tal como hizo su anfitrión después de entregarle la bebida.

—Entonces... —pronunció Kaburagi, mirándolo con una pizca de nerviosismo en su rostro. Esa reacción era de esperarse, a diferencia de la forma en que Kaburagi le había dado la bienvenida.

Yuri dejó su té en la mesa y le ofreció el sobre.

—Señor Kaburagi —comenzó Yuri, observándolo con seriedad—, me gustaría disculparme en nombre de Sternbild e informarle que los cargos en su contra fueron retirados.

Kaburagi paseó su mirada de él al sobre en silencio y no hizo ningún ademán para tomarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin en un tono débil y dudoso.

Era evidente que tendría que explicarle con mayor claridad. Yuri no pudo evitar sentir cierta irritación por la mala memoria de Kaburagi en lo que a sus repetidos crímenes se refería, mas no permitió que eso se reflejara en su rostro ni en su voz.

—Me refiero —dijo con lentitud, queriendo evitar la necesidad de repetirlo— a la demanda en su contra por la destrucción del pavimento de la avenida cuarta y de la fachada del edificio Zeus.

—Oh... —murmuró Kaburagi, viéndolo con la boca abierta por unos instantes más antes de aceptar el sobre—. No me lo esperaba —dijo después de un rato, riendo sin sonar convencido y pasando sus dedos por los bordes del objeto—. Ni me acordaba que eso seguía pendiente, la verdad. Imagino que no fue su idea.

—No —respondió Yuri con sinceridad. Si hubiese estado en sus manos, la evidencia habría sido examinada cuidadosamente en un juicio y Kaburagi habría cargado con la culpa de los daños causados innecesariamente—. La decisión la tomó el alcalde.

Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza, luciendo todavía confundido, y sacó los pocos documentos que se encontraban dentro del objeto.

Mientras Kaburagi los ojeó con una expresión pensativa, Yuri bebió su té con lentitud, poco a gusto con el sabor artificial y menos dulce del que acostumbraba, y no perdió de vista al otro.

No había nada que indicase que Kaburagi estuviese contento por haber logrado salir impune y eso no cambió con el paso de los segundos, cosa que hizo que Yuri se sintiera tentado a sonreír, satisfecho nuevamente por la reacción de Kaburagi.

—Pero —dijo Kaburagi un rato después, dejando todos los papeles sobre la mesa y alzando su mirada— no tenía que tomarse la molestia de venir a decirme.

—No —replicó Yuri de manera automática—, es parte de mí deber.

—Pero estoy seguro que podría haber llamado... —insistió Kaburagi, dejando escapar una risa dudosa, mas luego de un momento su semblante se oscureció con una sombra de temor mientras miró de reojo los documentos—. ¿O es que tengo que firmar algo más?  
—No se preocupe —dijo Yuri, sonriendo con más sinceridad de la usual. Todo indicaba que si había algo en lo que podía contar, era en que Kaburagi continuase siendo honesto—. Ya está todo en orden y lo único que faltaba era notificarlo.

—Veo... —pronunció Kaburagi en un suspiro al tiempo que se recostó en su asiento, haciendo obvio su alivio—. Por cierto —dijo de repente pocos segundos después, cambiando su postura y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa—, ¿hoy tiene afán? Como vino más temprano, esta vez sí podría quedarse a comer...

Esa invitación era inesperada y por un momento, Yuri no supo cómo contestarla.

¿Cuál era la razón tras esa invitación? ¿Por qué Kaburagi podría querer que él pasase más tiempo allí?

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —respondió, tragándose sus diversas dudas.

Ya había cumplido el propósito principal de su visita y no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí socializando; por el contrario, aunque hubiese dichos sobre mantener enemigos cerca, él tenía motivos para no querer hacer tal cosa.

Si bien la justicia de Kaburagi había captado su atención y ahora, incluso tras de su retiro, quería ver a dónde lo llevaba y confirmar que Kaburagi no se desviaría de su camino, no necesitaba mantener ninguna cercanía real para ello.

Además, sabía por experiencia que la actitud de Kaburagi podía ser una fuente de enojos y su presencia misma podía ser un peligro. El precio a pagar si Kaburagi llegaba a sospechar de él o, peor, a descubrirlo era demasiado grande, aun si lo comparaba con la ventaja que podría significar el no necesitar ninguna excusa para ir y ver cómo se encontraban él y su familia.

—Ya está aquí —insistió Kaburagi—, ¿qué más dan algunos minutos?

Kaburagi tenía algo de razón, por lo que Yuri no pudo refutar sus palabras.

—Además, creo que me gustaría hablar más con usted —continuó Kaburagi con una sonrisa, sin darle tiempo para pensar en una forma de negarse—. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad y no veo por qué no podríamos hacerlo ahora...

¿Y por qué Kaburagi querría hablar con él?

Los interrogantes parecían aumentar cada minuto y la presión que estos traían hacía que Yuri se sintiese en medio de una encrucijada.

Podía quedarse y buscar respuestas a pesar de los riesgos que eso podía traerle o podía irse y mantener una distancia segura, quedándose para siempre con las incógnitas que Kaburagi había creado en su mente...

—¡Papá, llegamos!

La interrupción causada por la llegada de Kaede junto a Anju hizo que Yuri suspirase con alivio, agradeciéndoles por ello.

—¡Kaede, mamá! Al fin tenemos visita.

—Señor Petrov —dijo Kaede cuando llegó al comedor, sonrojándose tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que Yuri había ido al hogar de los Kaburagi—, b-buenas tardes.

Anju coreó las palabras de su nieta y Yuri les dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía. 

—Buenas tardes, señora Kaburagi, señorita Kaburagi.

—¿Los interrumpimos? —cuestionó Anju, señalando los documentos sobre la mesa con un gesto de cabeza.

—Nop, ya terminamos —replicó Kotetsu—, pero estábamos hablando de comer algo.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Yuri entrecerró los ojos, apenas conteniéndose de decirlo en voz alta y rechazar invitación de manera terminante, dejando que la molestia y no el raciocinio tomase la decisión. ¿Por qué Kaburagi insistía tanto en eso?

—Nosotras estábamos hablando en ir al nuevo restaurante que abrieron los Lee —dijo Anju con una expresión pensativa y Kaede asintió energéticamente con su cabeza, haciendo obvio lo mucho que la entusiasmaba la idea.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Kaburagi poniéndose de pie—. ¿Nos acompañará, cierto?

Yuri tomó aire con lentitud mientras se levantó, reuniendo toda su paciencia antes de contestar.

—Lo siento —contestó, luciendo su mejor sonrisa cortés—, pero ya es tarde y tengo mucho que hacer. Además —añadió al notar que Kaburagi parecía listo para seguir tratando de convencerlo—, no me gustaría interrumpir su tarde familiar. Qué tengan una buena noche.

Esa salida familiar era la excusa perfecta para que él pudiese salir de allí y aunque sin duda su forma de despedirse era algo brusca, la insistencia de Kaburagi comenzaba a ser irritante.

Para su suerte, Kaede y Anju no parecieron tomarse mal sus palabras y se despidieron de él sin rechistar y si bien Kaburagi hizo una mueca poco contenta, no le impidió salir ni intentó arrastrarlo con ellos al restaurante al que planeaban ir.

Una vez estuvo en su auto, Yuri suspiró con alivio y comenzó su recorrido a casa mientras atardecía.

Fue solo minutos después, luego de pasar los avisos que indicaban que estaba saliendo de Oriental Town, que notó su error: en su prisa por partir había dejado su chaqueta.

Sin duda le tomaría menos tiempo dar media vuelta ahora que volver por ella otro día, mas sabía que los Kaburagi no estaban en su hogar y no pretendía entrar ilegalmente a éste.

Buscar el restaurante en el que estaban o esperar a su regreso frente a su casa tampoco era una opción, por lo que Yuri continuó su camino sintiendo un escalofrío, demasiado consciente de que tendría que volver pronto.

* * *

Yuri observó el teléfono de su oficina con el ceño fruncido.

Esta vez, quizás no era necesario que llamase, ya que el motivo de su nueva visita era evidente.

Aun así, no estaba seguro de querer hacer lo uno o lo otro.

Si bien lo que había visto hasta ahora indicaba que no tenía que preocuparse de que la familia Kaburagi terminase igual que la suya, no había descartado la posibilidad de hacer un seguimiento a la vida de Kaburagi; sin embargo, eso no sería más que vigilarlo de manera ocasional, sin visitarlo con tanta frecuencia como había hecho los días anteriores.

Y a pesar de eso, estaba a punto de hacer una llamada que lo llevaría a ver a Kaburagi _de nuevo_ , aun cuando el día anterior lo había hecho.

Yuri masajeó su temple con su mano derecha, sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

No era su intención añadir a su rutina diaria el tener algún contacto con Kaburagi por una u otra razón y verlo tan pronto no lo llevaría a descubrir nada nuevo sobre él y su familia y por eso no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

No obstante, había cometido un error estúpido que le daba una excusa indeseada para visitarlo una vez más.

Normalmente, él no se equivocaba de tales maneras, no podía permitírselo, y sabía que la única razón tras ese error se llamaba Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Eso no podía repetirse y sin duda, lo mejor que podía hacer para evitarlo era esquivar a Kaburagi en un futuro, algo fácil de hacer incluso en el remoto caso de que Kaburagi fuese a Sternbild algún día.

Lo único que necesitaba hacer ahora era recuperar su chaqueta cuanto antes, acabando así con el único motivo que le quedaba para ver a Kaburagi, y si llamaba, podría asegurarse de que iría en un momento en que alguien estuviese en casa, para así no tener que repetir el viaje.

¿Acaso también lo ayudaría a descubrir cuándo ir sin encontrarse con Kaburagi o por el contrario, haría que Kaburagi decidiese esperarlo?

Ese interrogante era lo que lo detenía y lo que aun estaba haciendo que considerarse fingir no haber notado su olvido.

¿Pero qué haría Kaburagi?

Si se había ofrecido a conducir porque le había parecido que él estaba "cansado y adolorido" —algo cierto—, quizás incluso se aparecería un día en su oficina para devolverle su prenda.

O tal vez lo olvidaría al igual que había olvidado la demanda inconclusa y Yuri perdería una prenda, mas ganaría la paz que había perdido visitando a Kaburagi.

Aun así, se recordó Yuri, no podía asegurar que nada de eso pasaría. 

Consciente de que no tenía ninguna otra opción y que posponerlo tampoco serviría de nada, Yuri se encontró marcando con trepidación el número de los Kaburagi.

—Buenos días... —comenzó cuando contestaron, todavía con su mano contra su frente. 

—¡Justo estaba pensando en llamarlo! —lo interrumpió Kaburagi, quien fue esta vez el que contestó el teléfono—. De hecho, pensé hacerlo anoche, pero me di cuenta de que no tengo su teléfono así que tendría que llamar a su oficina...

—Lo lamento —dijo Yuri, conteniendo un suspiro de irritación. Hoy no se sentía lo suficientemente paciente para aguantar tanta cháchara—. Parece que ayer olvidé mi chaqueta.

—Eso me di cuenta —replicó Kaburagi con una risa—. Bueno, Kaede lo hizo cuando volvimos. Si quiere puedo llevársela.

Ese ofrecimiento no era tan sorpresivo como lo habría sido semanas atrás y a pesar de que le ahorraría el recorrido hasta Oriental Town, Yuri estaba seguro de que no quería a Kaburagi en su oficina ni mucho menos en su casa.

—No quiero causarle tantos problemas —pronunció con el tono más amable que pudo lograr—. Puedo ir personalmente, quizás mañana...

—¿Siempre es tan formal? —dijo Kaburagi de repente, impidiéndole terminar de hablar y desconcertándolo con sus palabras y su voz, en la que se notaba una pizca de enojo.

¿Por qué?

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó en un susurro, dejando caer su mano derecha.

—No tiene que negarse a todo lo que le ofrezco, ¿sabe? —Kaburagi resopló—. Y hace mucho que no voy a Sternbild, así que podría aprovechar...

¿Kaburagi quería usarlo como excusa para visitar la ciudad o estaba usando eso como argumento para convencerlo de que aceptase?

No poder estar seguro de las intenciones de Kaburagi ni del motivo de su aparente enojo hizo que Yuri permaneciese en silencio y con su mirada fija en el teléfono, a pesar de que no podía ver a Kaburagi.

Quizás era una suerte, pensó algo distraído, que él siempre optase por bloquear la opción de video en las llamadas, pues aun cuando era posible que ver a Kaburagi le diese alguna pista, no estaba seguro de poder ocultar su propio aturdimiento y era imposible saber qué haría Kaburagi de verlo así...

—¿O quiere venir? —preguntó Kaburagi en un tono más suave después de varios segundos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Simplemente —dijo, esforzándose para que su voz sonase normal— no me gustaría molestarlo.

—¿Mañana, entonces? —decidió Kaburagi con un suspiro.

Mañana era una fecha tentativa que él mismo había considerado en su deseo por concluir todo de inmediato, mas se sentía demasiado pronto.

Aun así, Kaburagi había aceptado que él fuese y entre más pronto terminase con eso, mejor.

—Si no se me presenta ningún inconveniente —afirmó Yuri y finalizó la llamada tras unas escuetas palabras de despedida.

* * *

Si bien había tenido un día agitado de trabajo, Yuri se esforzó para cumplir con lo dicho e ir el día siguiente.

Era mejor si finalizaba sus visitas a los Kaburagi cuanto antes y quizás ir en el día fijado haría que él fuese bienvenido en un futuro, algo conveniente si es que llegaba a desear ver a la familia Kaburagi y decidía que visitarlos sería más efectivo que examinar la situación desde lejos.

Aun así, al llegar a la ya conocida casa de los Kaburagi, Yuri descubrió que fue un error.

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi no se rendía.

—¡Te estábamos esperando! —dijo Kaburagi al abrir la puerta, vistiendo un delantal rojo y blanco sobre sus ropas—. Sigue, sigue —indicó y sin esperarlo, se adentró a la casa en dirección a la cocina.

Entre esas palabras, el repentino exceso de familiaridad con el que Kaburagi lo estaba tratando y las muchas invitaciones que Kaburagi le había hecho previamente, era fácil saber qué era lo que Kaburagi se proponía.

¿Qué podría decir que le permitiese recuperar su chaqueta y partir sin mayores dificultades?

—Yo solo viene a... —comenzó Yuri, dudoso, permaneciendo en el umbral.

—Ven —insistió Kaburagi en voz alta desde el interior de la casa—, no seas tímido.

Yuri intuía que si entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, estaría perdido; mas también sospechaba que no tenía otra opción. Si no cedía ahora, tal vez Kaburagi lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo hasta salirse con las suyas.

Sintiéndose cansado de repente, Yuri se quitó sus zapatos e ingresó a la casa con lentitud.

Esta sería la última vez y Kaburagi no tendría ninguna excusa para continuar con sus persistentes invitaciones si llegaban a reunirse en un futuro.

Anju se encontraba en la cocina, supervisando a su hijo y dándole una que otra instrucción mientras éste cocinaba, y Kaede los estaba observando, un poco alejada, con una mueca de impaciencia.

Ambas lo saludaron con naturalidad, como si Kaburagi les hubiese dicho desde un comienzo que él iría a más que a recoger una chaqueta olvidada.

—Ahora solo falta Muramasa —comentó Kaburagi sin quitar su atención de la sartén—. Pero ya casi va a estar, así que siéntate.

—Disculpen —intervino Yuri sin entender. Creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes, mas no lograba recordar de quién se trataba ni comprendía qué tenía que ver—. ¿Que es lo que...?

—Papá está preparando arroz frito —dijo Kaede, obviamente malinterpretando sus palabras—, como siempre que cocina.

—¿No te gusta lo que papá prepara, Kaede? —Kaburagi giró en sus talones con una expresión desconsolada, ganándose un pequeño regaño de Anju por descuidar lo que estaba haciendo.

—No he dicho eso —pronunció la chica, apartando su mirada. La expresión de Kaburagi se iluminó de inmediato.

Ese tipo de interacción, en apariencia carentes de disimulo frente a alguien ajeno a la familia, era tan similar a lo que ya había observado que solo confirmaba más que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Y por eso mismo no necesitaba pasar más tiempo allí.

Sin poder pensar en una buena excusa para salir de la casa, Yuri permaneció inmóvil, manteniéndose al margen mientas los demás completaban los preparativos de la cena, al menos hasta que Anju le habló a su nieta:  
—¿Kaede, puedes sacar los platos?

Ver a la chica sacar cinco —lo que confirmaba que él no era el único invitado de la noche— platos y vasos, en apariencia queriendo hacer todo de una sola vez, hizo que se caminara hacia ella antes de que, al igual que su padre, ella causase un desastre en su prisa por terminar lo que su abuela le había pedido.

—Permíteme.

Kaede lució sorprendida por un momento, mas aceptó con una sonrisa que él se encargara de parte de su carga.

—Gracias —dijo ella una vez todo estuvo a salvo sobre el mesón.

—No es nada.

—Ambos ya pueden sentarse —aseguró Kaburagi, alejándose de la estufa para poner una mano en la cabeza de su hija y dedicándole a Yuri una amplia sonrisa.

Pensar en las razones tras las acciones de Kaburagi parecía algo imposible de lograr en ese momento, por lo que Yuri tomó asiento con resignación mientras observaba a Kaburagi y a su madre comenzar a servir.

Fue en ese instante en que escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta de entrada al ser abierta y pocos segundos después hizo su aparición un hombre, cuyo cabello marrón del mismo tono que el de todos los del lugar y ojos oscuros idénticos a los de Anju hacían fácil ver que era un Kaburagi, aun cuando su expresión era dura, contrastando grandemente con la del resto de la familia.

—¡Muramasa!

Kaede lo recibió con alegría y los demás le dieron la bienvenida de manera igual de cálida, lo que logró que un asomo de sonrisa se viese en el rostro del serio hombre. Yuri observó todo en silencio, al menos hasta que Kaburagi se dirigió hacia a él.

—Te presento a mi hermano Muramasa.

Por supuesto, el hermano mayor de Kotetsu T. Kaburagi que aparecía mencionado en el archivo del héroe retirado.

Culpándose por su descuido al olvidar ese detalle, Yuri se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia a él.

—Así que usted es Petrov —comentó Muramasa, examinando a Yuri con su mirada, antes de que él pudiese decir algo.

¿Qué era lo que Kaburagi le había dicho a su hermano? Sin tener tiempo para pensar en ello o para asimilar la sorpresa, Yuri le ofreció un apretón de manos.

—Es un gusto conocerlo —replicó de manera automática, sonriendo con practicada afabilidad.

El apretón de Muramasa era fuerte y su mirada tenía una sombra de desconfianza, la cual no desapareció cuando apartó su mano, para desconcierto de Yuri.

—Bueno —dijo Kaburagi, poniendo una mano en un hombro de su hermano y otro en uno de Yuri—, ahora sí, vamos a comer.

El verse en la mitad del lugar mientras pasaban platos con arroz, una gran ensaladera y otros objetos hizo que Yuri se viese obligado a ayudar y poco después se encontró de nuevo sentado, con Kaburagi a un costado y Muramasa en el otro, en medio de la cena familiar.

El que Muramasa le preguntase a Kaede cómo estaba le permitió a Yuri comenzar a comer en silencio, empezando por la ensalada, sin dejar de prestar atención a la interacción familiar, curioso por los cambios que la presencia de Muramasa traía.

Si bien Kaede estaba hablando con su tío, tratándolo con familiaridad y hablando con una sonrisa, Anju intervino un par de veces de la misma forma. 

Kaburagi parecía estar escuchando al igual que Yuri, mas giró en su dirección en cuando él probó el primer bocado de arroz.

—¿Qué tal?

—Está delicioso.

No era una mentira de cortesía, sabía mejor de lo que él había esperado para tratarse de algo preparado por Kaburagi, y el héroe retirado no pareció considerar esa posibilidad, pues su expresión se iluminó con una nueva sonrisa.

—Si quieres más, puedes pedir más.

—Creo que esto será suficiente —le aseguró Yuri, no dudando que Kaburagi llenaría su plato una vez lo viese desocupado si él no se lo impedía primero.

Él no acostumbraba a comer más de lo necesario e incluso a veces olvidaba hacerlo, demasiado ocupado con todos sus deberes como para tomarse una pausa para más que beber un té, y cambiar eso ahora podría hacer más mal que bien.

—Escuché —dijo Muramasa, dirigiéndose a él con la misma expresión que cuando habían intercambiado un saludo pocos minutos atrás— que usted es el representante de la Administración de Justicia en Hero TV.

—Sí —replicó Yuri con facilidad. Hablar de su trabajo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en cada reunión a la que se unía un nuevo patrocinador—. Aunque mi trabajo se extiende a todos los asuntos legales relacionados con los héroes.

—Incluso con los retirados.

La forma en que Muramasa remarcó esas palabras hacía evidente que solo quería indagar sobre sus visitas a su hermano, por lo que Yuri asintió con naturalidad. Era fácil lidiar con ese tipo de desconfianza.

—Y ahora con los de la segunda liga.

—Con razón te toca trabajar tanto —intervino Kotetsu, luciendo impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Aunque Muramasa lució pensativo por un momento, aceptó su respuesta y la conversación cambió de rumbo de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a los héroes y el último episodio de Hero TV y luego a algunos amigos de la familia, permitiéndole a Yuri no tener que participar activamente hasta el final de la comida.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Muramasa en cuanto terminó su plato, mirando el reloj—, en media hora comenzarán a llegar los regulares.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que...? —Kaburagi hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie, mas se detuvo cuando su hermano negó con su cabeza.

—Con dos personas es suficiente.

El intercambio, dedujo Yuri mientras todos pronunciaban despedidas, se trataba sobre la licorería de los Kaburagi y confirmaba lo que Anju le había dicho: Muramasa impedía que su hermano menor se quedase ayudando hasta tarde.

Incluso era posible pensar que no requería ningún tipo de ayuda y Kaburagi solo insistía en hacer algo allá para pasar el tiempo. O quizás Muramasa solamente quería evitar las famosas destrucciones de su hermano.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Yuri en cuanto comenzaron a levantar los platos, poco después de la partida de Muramasa—, aunque no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias....

—Está bien, sólo quería sentirme útil —comentó Kaburagi con una risa, como si estuviese bromeando— y como no me dejaste ir... 

Sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Kaburagi, Yuri permaneció en silencio y se puso de pie, tomándose un momento para llevar sus propios platos a la cocina, gesto que Anju le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto —continuó Kaburagi, señalando con una de sus manos a una puerta que, Yuri suponía, daba a una sala—. ¿No te gustaría...?

Eso parecía una invitación a quedarse un poco más, quizás a beber mientras hablaban de algo.

—Ahora sí debo irme —remarcó con firmeza, antes de que Kaburagi terminase la frase o simplemente lo arrastrara con él.

—Ah, entiendo. —Kaburagi bajó su mirada por un corto instante y luego corrió en dirección al corredor—. Espera un segundo.

Kaburagi regresó en poco tiempo con la chaqueta que Yuri había dejado días atrás, la cual lucía como si se hubiesen tomado el trabajo de plancharla.

Esta vez nadie lo intentó detener en los minutos que le tomó a Yuri despedirse y agradecer nuevamente por todo, mas Kaburagi lo acompañó hasta la puerta y allí lo observó con una expresión pensativa.

—Te ves mejor —comentó al fin, volviendo a sonreírle—, así que creo que esta vez no tengo que ofrecerme de chofer.

* * *

Kaburagi había estado en lo cierto: estaba mejor.

Si bien no podía decir que su hombro había sanado por completo, la necesidad de vendarlo había desaparecido y el dolor que podía llegar a causarle al moverlo era mínimo, por lo que ya no debía ser cuidadoso y prepararse para aguantar el dolor antes de usar su brazo izquierdo. Además, el no haber salido como Lunatic las últimas semanas lo había ayudado a recuperar suficientes horas de sueño como para no sentirse exhausto después de alguna actividad extra.

Pero ¿qué tanto había notado Kaburagi? ¿Y por qué se había dado cuenta en primer lugar?

La falta de respuestas a esos interrogantes hacia que la cicatriz en su rostro palpitase dolorosamente y un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

Sin duda era bueno que ya no tuviese más motivos para visitar a Kaburagi, pues no había forma de saber qué más descubriría el héroe retirado y era imposible predecir si ataría cabos de forma acertada o no.

Su última visita en particular le había servido para descubrir que no tendría que vigilar a Kaburagi activamente en un futuro pues, en retrospectiva, era obvio que Muramasa Kaburagi había ido a asegurarse de que el visitante frecuente no fuese un peligro para su familia.

Y si juzgaba por la forma en que estaba impidiendo que su hermano pasase mucho tiempo en la licorería en lugar de estar con su hija y su madre, Muramasa también intervendría si Kotetsu T. Kaburagi mismo comenzaba a encaminarse en la dirección equivocada.  
Por eso, ahora podía recordar a Wild Tiger como el verdadero héroe que fue, decirle adiós a esa distracción y concentrarse en sus deberes y en su propia justicia.

O es había creído.

—¿Yuri?

Más que escuchar su nombre, fue el escuchar a Kaburagi diciéndolo lo que lo sorprendió al contestar el teléfono.

—Señor Kaburagi —pronunció con lentitud—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Al fin. —Kaburagi suspiró exasperado—. No te imaginas con cuántas personas tuve que hablar para que me comunicaran contigo.

Eso no era una respuesta e hizo que Yuri considerarse dejar a Kaburagi hablando solo mientras él preparaba una taza de té que lo ayudase a reunir toda su paciencia. Aun así, quizás lo mejor era no descuidarse y finalizar la llamada tan pronto como fuese posible.

—Lo lamento, olvidé darle el número de mi extensión.

—No importa, ya logré comunicarme.

—¿Y a qué se debe su llamada? —cuestionó Yuri después de unos segundos de silencio, los cuales lo convencieron de que Kaburagi no le diría la razón para llamarlo si él no la inquiría en primer lugar. 

—¿Por qué no vienes el fin de semana? —Esta vez fue el turno de Yuri para no decir nada, aturdido por lo que estaba escuchando—. Fue idea de mamá —continuó Kaburagi en un tono despreocupado tras un corto momento—, dice que quiere invitarte a verdadera comida y no mi arroz de siempre.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Kaburagi debería haberse dado por satisfecho después de que él había aceptado su forzosa invitación días atrás y ya que él planeaba no volver a acercarse a los Kaburagi, a no ser que algo en realidad importante lo obligase a hacerlo, nada como esto debería suceder. 

—Lo lamento —dijo Yuri de manera automática, no queriendo prolongar el silencio ni mucho menos aceptar—, pero no puedo.

—No me vas a decir que tienes que trabajar el fin de semana, ¿cierto?

—Algunas veces tengo qué. —No era una mentira, aun si sí podía ser considerada una contestación evasiva.

—En emergencias, imagino —replicó Kaburagi de inmediato—. Pero si suponemos que no pasará nada...

—Realmente no puedo...

—Es el fin de semana —lo interrumpió Kaburagi—. Puedes venir temprano y volver antes de la noche. Y venir en tren no es tan malo, así que no tienes que conducir.

Kaburagi continuó tratando de convencerlo, mas Yuri dejó de prestarle atención y presionó una mano contra su rostro.

El no saber los porqués tras la nueva invitación era más irritante que la insistencia de Kaburagi, mas el querer saber las razones del héroe retirado no bastaba para que él aceptase.

—Entonces, ¿vienes?

Era evidente que necesitaría una buena razón para lograr que desistiese; hasta ahora las excusas, en parte ciertas, relacionadas con su trabajo habían sido inútiles, por lo que quizás necesitaba algo más serio... y real, como lo sería su madre.

No poder pensar en nada más y sintiendo la necesidad de contestar pronto, Yuri cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano. Lo diría, terminaría con esto y se aseguraría de dejarle claro a Jones y a los demás pasantes que sólo deberían remitirle llamadas realmente importantes y sólo luego de confirmar que lo eran, para así evitar tener que pasar por lo mismo.

—Tengo que cuidar a mamá.

—¿Ella... no está bien? —La pausa de Kaburagi fue exagerada, mas el deje de preocupación en su voz parecía sincero.

—No —contestó Yuri, aliviado, al tiempo que se recostó en su asiento. Todo indicaba que había acertado al tomar la apresurada decisión de decirlo—. Por eso no puedo ir.

—Entiendo, espero que se mejore —habló Kaburagi—. Si el fin de semana está mejor, podrías venir con ella.

Kaburagi no sabía cuándo darse por vencido. 

Aunque eso era algo de lo que ya se había percatado, tener que experimentarlo una y otra vez lo seguía dejando perplejo y al mismo tiempo mermaba su paciencia.

—No es posible —replicó Yuri con un tono seco y definitivo, no muy diferente al que usaba al dar un veredicto—. Y señor Kaburagi, en unos minutos tengo que ir a la corte, así que...

—Ah, lo siento –pronunció Kaburagi rápidamente—. Intenta no trabajar en exceso. Estamos hablando.

Yuri observó el teléfono con los ojos entornados por un largo momento, sin siquiera poder sentirse mejor ahora que la llamada había llegado a su fin.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No tenía tiempo para analizarlo, pues no había mentido al decir qué tenía que hacer, y quizás eso era lo mejor. No necesitaba perder más tiempo pensando en Kaburagi.

* * *

Una vez más, era obvio que había cometido un gran error.

Debía haber sabido que algo así pasaría, en lugar de sorprenderse al ver a Kaburagi en frente a su hogar con una pequeña canasta de frutas en una mano y su otra mano en su cabeza, acomodando mejor su sombrero habitual, aun cuando no eran más de las nueve.

Era en verdad tan predecible que Kaburagi reaccionase así ante sus palabras, en vez de aceptarlas como el motivo por el que había rechazado su invitación, olvidarse de lo que le había dicho y continuar con su vida, que él debería haber ignorado el timbre y al mismo tiempo, tomado medidas para impedir que su madre se acercara a la puerta de entrada.

Pero era su propia culpa por comportarse como todo un tonto, no solo hablando de más, sino también abriendo la puerta por completo en lugar de mantenerla cerrada y fingir que no había nadie en casa.

—¿Señor Kaburagi, qué está haciendo aquí? —A pesar de que Kaburagi lo había saludado con su usual alegría en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, Yuri no se sentía capaz de mantener las formalidades usuales.

—¿Visitando? —El tono de Kaburagi era el normal, mas estaba observándolo con mal disimulada sorpresa, sin duda nacida de verlo vistiendo viejos pantalones deportivos y una camisa blanca, en lugar de su usual traje de paño, y con el cabello totalmente suelto y todavía enmarañado.

Al menos, pensó Yuri distraído, aun si su apariencia distaba de ser pulcra en ese instante, no había olvidado cubrir su cicatriz. Eso se debía solo a la costumbre de hacerlo luego de despertarse, para así evitar que su madre tuviese un nuevo ataque al verla...

—Traje esto —continuó Kaburagi con una sonrisa, levantando la canasta de frutas—, no se me ocurrió qué más...

Y Yuri mismo no se sentía capaz de pensar qué hacer.

Era muy temprano, era su único día de descanso y planeaba usarlo para investigar las pistas del paradero de dos asesinos que la policía aún no había encontrado, no para lidiar con Kaburagi...

—¿Yuri? ¿Quién es?

Escuchar la voz de Origa fue como un despertador para Yuri.

Era un hecho que Kaburagi estaba en su hogar, a poca distancia de su madre y él no debía quedarse allí, adormilado y distraído.

Aunque el darse cuenta de ello lo hizo reaccionar e intentar interponerse en el camino de Kaburagi, no logró hacerlo a tiempo. Kaburagi avanzó hacia el interior de la casa antes de que Yuri fuese capaz de siquiera tomarlo de un brazo cuando pasó a su lado, por el espacio entre la puerta y él.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Señor Kaburagi... —susurró con urgencia, moviéndose hacia él a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Origa ya estaba en el corredor del recibidor, acercándose en su silla de ruedas, y aunque no gritó de inmediato, Yuri sabía que no debía confiarse.

—Buenas tardes. —Kaburagi, completamente ignorante de la bomba de tiempo frente a la que estaba, detuvo su andar, enderezó su espalda de manera exagerada y le sonrió a Origa.

—Oh, buenas tardes —replicó ella, curvando sus labios en algo que no podía ser considerado una sonrisa. Su mirada se perdió en la nada en el momento en el que estuvo callada, mas luego preguntó—: ¿Eres un compañero de Yuri?

Durante un instante, la confusión fue evidente en la expresión de Kaburagi; aun así, pronto volvió a sonreír ampliamente.  
—Ah, sí, sí, soy Kotetsu Kaburagi —dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza—. Yuri siempre me está ayudando.

—Eso es bueno, siempre digo que necesita hacer más amigos —suspiró Origa—, pero es un niño tan tímido...

—Y también necesita salir a divertirse más —añadió Kaburagi con una risa que Origa coreó sin mucha fuerza—. Traje esto para ustedes.

La mirada de Origa se enfocó en Kaburagi y la canasta cuando éste se acercó para entregársela y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro.

—Oh, gracias —dijo, recibiéndola con manos temblorosas—. Te hiciste amigo de un buen chico, Yuri.

La falta de incidentes durante el intercambio no engañaba a Yuri; si no actuaba ahora, antes de que su madre comenzase a llamarlo a gritos asesino, sería demasiado tarde.

—Señ... Kotetsu —pronunció Yuri suavizando su tono, aprovechando la oportunidad que le daba la pequeña pausa en la conversación para intervenir sin brusquedad. No quería hacer nada que pudiese sacar a su madre de su momentáneo sosiego—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro —dijo Kaburagi antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Origa—. Con permiso.

—Diviértanse —respondió ella dirigiéndose a la sala, en la que seguramente dejaría la canasta olvidada sobre alguna mesa antes de comenzar a tejer o a hablar con alguien que no estaba ahí.

—Ella se ve bien —comentó Kaburagi, mirando hacia la sala a la que ella se había dirigido—. Me alegra. —Esta vez se giró hacia Yuri, mas paseó su mirada por lo que podía ver desde allí antes de fijarse en él—. Es obvio que te preocupas mucho por ella.

Aunque Kaburagi no estaba diciendo nada al respecto, Yuri sabía que sería ingenuo pensar que Kaburagi no solo había notado las anomalías de su madre, sino también del lugar.

Si bien la casa era grande y estaba amoblada con pesados muebles que en su mejor época fueron lujosos, el cuidado superficial de esta, las mínimas decoraciones y las cortinas cerradas, que hacían que la casa se viese oscura y fría incluso en el medio de un día particularmente caluroso, podían hacer que un hombre menos observador que Kaburagi la considerase extraña.

¿Que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de Kaburagi ahora?

Fuese lo que fuese, lo único que importaba era impedir que el héroe retirado permaneciese un minuto más allí. No podía permitirle andar a sus anchas, ni encaminarse por el corredor que estaba tras ellos, ni mucho menos encontrar la puerta oculta que llevaba al sótano.

—No sé cómo consiguió mi dirección... —empezó, mirando con fijeza a Kaburagi.

—Con algo de ayuda —lo interrumpió éste, encogiendo de hombros.

Era evidente que Kaburagi seguiría tratándolo con ese exceso de familiaridad y no se cohibiría ante nada, por lo que Yuri, demasiado impaciente para mantener las formalidades y deseoso de sacar de su hogar a Kaburagi de inmediato, agarró con su mano derecha uno de los brazos del héroe retirado.

—Ni sé por qué pensó en venir —continuó, obligándolo a caminar hacia la salida—, pero no es un buen momento.

—Pero... —A pesar de su intento por rechistar, la resistencia de Kaburagi fue mínima, quizás debido a la sorpresa.

—Gracias por su preocupación —prosiguió Yuri una vez Kaburagi estuvo afuera de la casa—. Que tenga un buen día.

Sin más, lo soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta, ignorando la expresión pasmada de Kaburagi.

* * *

Kaburagi no volvió a timbrar; antes del medio día, su madre lanzó contra él una de las últimas figuras de cristal que todavía estaban intactas y aunque en su momento Yuri se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto al echar a Kaburagi con tal presteza, no pudo pensar así por mucho tiempo.

La forma en que había actuado podía levantar más sospechas que lo que Kaburagi había llegado a ver durante los contados minutos que había estado allí y podría llevar a que el héroe retirado investigase más.

Con la excepción del número de su oficina, su nombre, cargo, título y edad, su información no era pública y para que alguien consiguiese cualquier otro dato relacionado con él sin duda necesitaría ayuda, tal como Kaburagi había dicho haber tenido para conseguir su dirección.

¿Y quién le había dado una mano a Kaburagi?

Yuri imaginaba que se trataba de alguien de Apollon Media o quizá Brooks todavía tenía contactos importantes en la ciudad o incluso podía haber sido aquel débil héroe cuyas llamas no podían compararse a las suyas.

Lo más probable era que, sin importar de quién se tratase, ninguno de los amigos de Kaburagi podría averiguar demasiado, pues muy pocos podían acceder a la información relacionada con su padre y hasta donde sabía, ya que él mismo no tenía acceso, todo lo referente a sus últimos años, incluida su muerte, eran reportes llenos de falacias para no destruir la reputación de Mr. Legend.

Aun así, incitar curiosidad era una mala idea.

Consciente de que necesitaba aplacar lo antes posible cualquier sospecha o deseos de investigar de Kaburagi, al día siguiente, Yuri se encargó de organizar su trabajo de tal forma que tuviese la tarde libre y se dirigió de nuevo a Oriental Town. 

Esta vez, al llegar, no fue Kaburagi ni Anju quienes respondieron a la puerta cuando timbró, sino Kaede.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con su usual sonrisa de cortesía—. ¿Se encuentra tu padre?

—No, pero creo que no se demora. ¿Quieres esperarlo? —dijo Kaede, apartándose para dejarlo pasar aun antes de que Yuri contestase.

Era evidente que aquella chica ya lo consideraba un visitante habitual y quizás incluso alguien de confianza, si juzgaba por su actitud despreocupada.

El preferir hablar con Kaburagi en la privacidad que les daba su hogar llevó a que Yuri asintiese y entrase, dispuesto a dirigirse al comedor ya familiar para él y aguardar allí por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

—Estoy estudiando —dijo ella, deteniéndose en el medio corredor y girándose para verlo en lugar de guiarlo—, así que...

Yuri estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupase por él, mas el titubeo de la chica y la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada lo hicieron cambiar de idea.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó sin poder evitar tensarse.

Su pregunta hizo que Kaede se viese pensativa por un momento, pero después pareció decidirse y le indicó que la siguiera a una sala cuya puerta estaba en el camino al comedor.

—Esto... —comenzó Kaede en voz baja, entrando a la sala y sentándose junto a la única mesa baja del lugar, en ese instante cubierta por varios libros y cuadernos, y señaló uno de los textos: un libro de biología. 

Yuri observó el objeto con incredulidad, tardando un segundo en comprender que lo único que ocurría era que la chica necesitaba ayuda y por alguna razón, quizás porque no había nadie más en casa o quizás porque prefería aceptarlo frente a alguien que no era de su familia, había decidido pedírsela a él.

Toda la tensión abandonó a Yuri de inmediato y a pesar de que sabía que podía negarse, luego de considerarlo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y tomó el libro, buscando la página que Kaede le indicó cuando lo hizo.

Era una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que Kaburagi volviese, decidió.

Kaede sólo tenía algunas dudas y entre lo que Yuri recordaba haber estudiado en el colegio y el texto mismo, pudo aclararle la mayoría de ellas antes de que Kaburagi llegase, anunciando su regreso en un canturreó.

Había llegado la hora.

Preparándose para el enfrentamiento y las preguntas que sin duda vendrían, Yuri dejó el libro de texto cerrado sobre otro de los libros y se obligó a respirar con lentitud hasta que Kaburagi apareció en la sala.

La sorpresa del héroe retirado fue visible, tanto por la forma en que abrió sus ojos por completo como por el hecho de que dejó caer su sombrero, que por alguna razón llevaba en sus manos, y cuando abrió la boca, Yuri se recordó que debía mantenerse calmo e insistir en una conversación sin importar lo que Kaburagi gritara...

—¿¡Por qué aceptas ayuda de Yuri y no de papá!?

Pero esas palabras lo desconcertaron y todos los "Señor Kaburagi, me gustaría pedirle que me escuche..." y otras frases que había estado pensando decir, desaparecieron de su mente antes de que pudiese pronunciarlas.

Habría tenido más sentido que el hombre se molestara por verlo ahí y le exigiera que se fuese o que al menos no estuviese contento de que su hija lo hubiese dejado entrar.

—Porque tú luego actúas como si necesitase ayuda para todo —replicó Kaede haciendo una mueca—. En serio papá, yo puedo sola.

—Sé que eres brillante —dijo Kaburagi en un tono conciliador, agachándose para recoger su sombrero antes de entrar a la sala—, pero te aseguro que puedo...

—Voy a seguir en mi habitación —lo interrumpió Kaede, recogiendo todos los libros y poniéndose de pie en un santiamén. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en la puerta que se detuvo y giró para sonreírle a Yuri—. Gracias.

—Es tan independiente como su madre —suspiró Kaburagi pasando una mano por su cabello.

Después de ese intercambio, Yuri no estaba seguro de qué era lo mejor que podía decir, mas no había razón ni tiempo para detenerse a considerar cómo reaccionaría Kaburagi cuando ya había llegado la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Señor Kaburagi —dijo Yuri luego de aclararse la garganta para atraer su atención—, lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero...

—Espera —pronunció Kaburagi, impidiéndole terminar la frase—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

A pesar de que el ofrecimiento y la sonrisa con la que fue hecho tomaron por sorpresa a Yuri, en esta ocasión no permitió que eso lo distrajese de lo que había ido a hacer.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted primero.

Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza sin ninguna vacilación y se sentó frente a él, en el lugar en el que Kaede había estado antes, con una expresión que casi podía ser considerada seria.

—Le debo una disculpa por la forma en que actúe ayer —dijo Yuri, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras y manteniendo un tono suave—. Mamá... no está en condiciones de recibir visitas y puede alterarse fácilmente, es por eso...

—Está bien —interrumpió de nuevo Kaburagi, esta vez alzando sus dos manos y mostrándole sus palmas por un corto momento—. Yo también te debo una disculpa, ¿no? No debí haber ido así.

—No se preocupe por eso —se obligó a decir Yuri, aun cuando una parte de sí quería asentir y remarcarle la culpa a Kaburagi. Pero no debía permitir que, nuevamente, el enojo controlase sus acciones y palabras frente al héroe retirado, en especial si quería evitar que sospechase de él—. Soy yo el que...

—Mira. —Y una vez más Kaburagi le impidió seguir hablando. Yuri cerró sus puños, mas se obligó a volver a abrirlos de inmediato y a mantener una apariencia calma en lugar de intentar retomar la palabra con brusquedad. Dejaría que el irritante héroe dijera lo que quisiese, así Kaburagi no tendría más excusas para interrumpirlo después—. Entiendo que todos tenemos problemas y secretos, así que no te preocupes. Al menos descubrí que no eres un robot.

Kaburagi rió de su propia broma; Yuri sólo pudo observarlo en silencio.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

—Aunque... —continuó Kaburagi, apartando su mirada por un momento como si estuviese dudando—. Si quieres hablar o necesitas ayuda puedes buscarme.

De nuevo. Kaburagi estaba comportándose de manera inesperada para él _de nuevo_.

Tras lo sucedido el día anterior, Kaburagi debería estar sorprendido o molesto o al menos curioso, en lugar de actuar con tanta tranquilidad y hacer ese tipo de ofrecimientos, aun si eran por mera cortesía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ya cansado de los crecientes interrogantes.

—¿Otra vez me preguntas lo mismo? —resopló Kaburagi, mirándolo con incredulidad—. Aunque me haya retirado —dijo al tiempo que alzó su cabeza con orgullo—, sigo siendo un héroe. Solo que ya no, eh —titubeó con una risa avergonzada—, salgo en televisión ni persigo criminales, pero hago lo que puedo a mi manera.

Qué tan honesto estaba siendo Kaburagi era algo que Yuri no sabía, mas casi se sentía dispuesto a creer que esa explicación, que realmente aclaraba mucho, era al menos gran parte de la verdad.

—Tengo que admitir —dijo con sinceridad— que usted no deja de sorprenderme.

—¿Para bien? —cuestionó Kaburagi con una expresión esperanzada. Yuri ni siquiera intentó contener una pequeña sonrisa cuando asintió.

—Algunas veces.

* * *

Después de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, Yuri estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a Kaburagi pronto, aun si no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo y el jueves, durante la tarde, eso probó ser cierto.

—¿Esta vez sí soy bienvenido?

Si era sincero consigo mismo, cuando había contestado con un monosílabo a los golpes en la puerta había esperado ver a Jones o cualquier otro pasante, no a Kaburagi.

Aun así, ya no podía sentirse sorprendido y sin duda, pensó distraído, era mejor que apareciese en su oficina a que fuese a su casa o a que lo atosigara con invitaciones y al menos había golpeado en lugar de entrar directamente.

—No puedo decir que tengo mucho tiempo, pero si desea pasar unos minutos... —dijo, indicándole con un gesto que podía pasar.

Kaburagi así lo hizo y se acercó sonriente, examinando el lugar mientras lo hacía.

—Deberías subir las persianas —comentó, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Que estuviese dispuesto a tolerar la compañía de Kaburagi en ese momento no quería decir que desease seguirle la corriente y darle explicaciones sobre por qué su oficina era como era, por lo que Yuri lo ignoró mientras puso a calentar agua para su té.

Había estado pensando en tomar un descanso y beber algo, de cualquier forma.

—¿Y qué lo trae a Sternbild? —cuestionó una vez volvió a su asiento.

—No mucho, en realidad. Visité a Antonio, pero lo llamaron —dijo, señalando su muñeca— y ya que me quedó algo de tiempo, decidí pasar a visitarte.

—¿Oh? —pronunció Yuri, casi esperando que Kaburagi le diese una mejor explicación; aunque aceptaba que era posible que en verdad sólo se tratase de una visita social, como se podía esperar de alguien como él...

—Seguramente en este momento esté... —Kaburagi señaló con un gesto el televisor que Yuri tenía en un costado su oficina—. Ah, con Antonio me refiero a...

—Rock Bison —lo interrumpió Yuri—, lo sé.

Y también sabía que los héroes habían sido llamados por un robo de banco.

Sospechando que Kaburagi no sabía tanto y tenía curiosidad, Yuri prendió el televisor.

—¿Podemos? —Kaburagi giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta con nerviosismo—. ¿Seguro que no hay problemas si vemos...?

—Por supuesto —replicó Yuri de inmediato—. No olvide que es parte de mi trabajo supervisar a los héroes.

—Cierto. —Kaburagi lució avergonzado por un momento, mas pronto su atención se enfocó en la pantalla; mientras tanto, Yuri se encargó de servir el té, viendo a medias lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por la información que Yuri tenía de los ladrones, este era el mayor crimen que habían cometido y si bien habían escapado impunes de otros robos menores y era evidente que planeaban continuar sus actos ilegales, todavía no habían hecho nada que requiriese la intervención de Lunatic.

Quizás incluso los héroes eran innecesarios en esta ocasión, aun si Hero TV había insistido en dejar que ellos se encargaran.

Que la policía hubiese cerrado con prontitud las vías alrededor del banco había arruinado el escape de los ladrones, disminuyendo así la dificultad de atraparlos.

Y como era de esperarse, en cuestión de minutos los héroes lograron capturarlos uno por uno, de manera llamativa pero sin mayores problemas, aun después de que los criminales intentaron separarse para despistarlos.

—Woah, los capturaron rápido —comentó Kaburagi una vez Blue Rose congeló los pies del último ladrón en fuga, tomando la taza que Yuri había dejado para él sobre el escritorio—. Últimamente la ciudad ha estado tranquila. Parece que ni siquiera Lunatic ha aparecido mucho.

De reflejo, Yuri contuvo el aliento y estuvo a punto de verter el contenido de su taza sobre sí mismo.

Si bien el comentario había parecido casual, el solo hecho de que Kaburagi mencionase a Lunatic lo hacía preguntarse si había una razón tras eso.

¿Kaburagi sospechaba algo? Nada indicaba que así fuese, pero sólo considerar la posibilidad le recordó que debía ser precavido y no dejar que la simpleza de Kaburagi lo hiciese relajarse y cometer más errores.

—Eso parece —replicó. No quería decir demasiado, mas sí esperaba que Kaburagi continuase hablando.

Al fin de cuentas, saber qué era lo que pensaba Kaburagi podría convertirse en una ventaja y ayudarlo a mantener oculta su identidad.

—Ojalá al fin haya entendido —suspiró Kaburagi— y deje de matar.

Yuri observó a Kaburagi con fijeza, sin decir ninguna palabra ni atreverse a teorizar qué era lo que quería decir.

—No estoy diciendo que ahora esté de acuerdo con lo que hace y que quiera que siga libre —aclaró Kaburagi velozmente—. Si por mí fuera, me encargaría de detenerlo yo mismo, pero creo que es un idiota que cree que hace lo correcto y no se da cuenta de que no es así.

—¿Realmente cree eso? —cuestionó Yuri, impidiendo que la molestia ante la forma en que Kaburagi lo estaba llamado se notase en su rostro o en su voz.

—Claro —dijo Kaburagi como quien señala algo obvio—. Matar a alguien nunca es la solución, pero él parece creerlo. —Kaburagi hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de té, luciendo pensativo—. Sólo estoy diciendo que preferiría que ayudara más a inocentes en vez de andar por ahí matando criminales.

Queriendo algo de tiempo para analizar lo escuchado, Yuri se concentró en su propio té por unos segundos.

La convicción en la voz de Kaburagi cuando hablaba de su justicia no era nada nuevo para Yuri, mas sí lo era escucharlo usar ese mismo tono firme al hablar de Lunatic, por lo que era extraño.

Pero en sí, lo más sorprendente era que no estuviese llamándolo un simple asesino y aun si no estaba aceptando su justicia y parecía ser incapaz de notar que eliminar el mal ayudaba más que detener a un criminal de manera temporal, sí parecía haber entendido que él no mataba por las mismas razones que los asesinos tras los que iba.

¿Acaso ayudar a Kaburagi una vez le había causado una impresión que casi podía ser considerada positiva?

—Parece estar seguro de entenderlo —comentó Yuri al tiempo que dejó su taza casi vacía sobre el escritorio, queriendo verificar qué tan convencido estaba Kaburagi de lo que acababa de decir.

—En lo más mínimo —dijo Kaburagi con una sonrisa poco alegre mientras negó con su cabeza—. Es un verdadero lunático.

Afirmar no estar seguro de qué era verdad o no, no era lo mismo a negar estar convencido de lo que piensa.

Por eso, no había duda alguna de que acababa de escuchar lo que Kaburagi pensaba realmente de Lunatic.

No había mucho que Yuri quisiese decir después de lo que había escuchado y para su suerte, el teléfono sonó, librándolo de la necesitad de buscar otro tema o aportar a un largo silencio.

—¿Señor Petrov? —dijo una mujer cuando él contestó—. Lo esperan en diez minutos.

Para una reunión de Hero TV, si mal no recordaba. Ese tipo de reuniones nunca habían sido de su agrado, mas esta vez al menos podía decir que era una excusa real y conveniente para finalizar la conversación por completo.

—Iré en seguida.

Al escucharlo, Kaburagi bebió el té que le quedaba de un solo trago y se levantó.

—Entonces yo también me voy —anunció, haciendo un amague de dirigirse a la puerta—. Intentaré no seguir molestándote mucho.

—No se preocupe... —contestó Yuri de manera automática, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio en busca del archivo que necesitaba llevar con él.

El final de la temporada se acercaba y con eso comenzaban las ideas de derrochar dinero en ceremonias y eventos y las discusiones sobre la colocación de los logos de los patrocinadores, algo que podían hacer sin su presencia.

Pero seguía siendo parte de su trabajo supervisarlos y detener cualquier sugerencia que distase de ser legal, algo no tan poco común como a Yuri le hubiese gustado.

—Sé que... insistí mucho. —Las palabras titubeantes de Kaburagi le recordaron que todavía no estaba solo, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia él y le indicó con un gesto que lo estaba escuchando—. Mamá dice que es porque extraño Sternbild y ser un héroe —dijo Kaburagi, luciendo avergonzado, y luego de una corta pausa añadió—: Y puede que tenga razón.

Yuri tardó en procesar lo que estaba escuchando, mas cuando lo hizo, entendió: Kaburagi se estaba disculpando con él y ese era el verdadero motivo de su visita. Pero lo que más captó su atención no fue eso, sino la razón con la que se estaba justificando.

—¿Lo extraña? —cuestionó en voz baja, observándolo con fijeza.

—No sé —Kaburagi se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada por un momento—. Aunque no niego que sí extraño a Bunny y a Antonio y... —Kaburagi sacudió su cabeza y lo miró de frente de nuevo, sonriendo—. Bueno, ya lo dije, así que ahora sí me voy.

—Fue un gusto verlo —se despidió Yuri, correspondiéndole la sonrisa sin ninguna esfuerzo.

* * *

Descubrir que Kaburagi extrañaba ser un héroe no cambiaba nada.

Yuri era testigo de que Kaburagi estaba atosigando a otros con invitaciones y ofreciendo su ayuda incluso a quienes no la necesitaban, en lugar de recurrir al licor.

Tal vez, la única cuestión era si Kaburagi continuaría haciendo lo mismo o si buscaría otra manera de lidiar con el hecho de ser un ciudadano más viviendo una ciudad pequeña o si, por el contrario, volvería a Sternbild y haría lo posible para recuperar su posición a pesar de sus poderes en decline.

Esa posibilidad era lejana y aun cuando significaría el regreso de un molesto obstáculo y el aumento de su trabajo gracias a nuevas demandas por destrucción, no le causaba ningún disgusto.

Quizás él también había extrañado a Wild Tiger y su indoblegable justicia, que lo distinguía de las demás vallas publicitarias andantes de la ciudad, y quizás por eso no lo había esquivado, como sin duda sería sensato hacer, una vez los motivos para mantener contacto con él habían perdido importancia.

Esa, además, era la única explicación de por qué ahora, que Kaburagi lo había llamado una vez más, ni siquiera estaba tratando de pensar en una excusa para finalizar la llamada.

—¿Es un mal momento?

—No, pensaba en tomar un descanso —dijo, apagando la pantalla de su computador y acomodándose contra el espaldar de su asiento. No era del todo cierto, pero al menos había terminado de revisar los antecedentes del NEXT cuyo caso tendría que presidir el día siguiente.

—Bien —dijo Kaburagi con un tono aliviado—, por un momento temí que iba a interrumpirte en algo.

—¿De nuevo le tomó varios minutos comunicarse? —cuestionó Yuri con una pizca de curiosidad. En esta ocasión Kaburagi no estaba quejándose, mas él no había hecho nada para hacerle más fácil llamarlo.

—No, la última vez que llamé, le pedí el número de tu extensión al que me comunicó contigo... —Kaburagi hizo una corta pausa—. Jones, creo.

Escuchar ese nombre era tan previsible que Yuri suspiró. Tendría que hablar con el pasante antes de que hiciera más que dar un número que no debería en su entusiasmo por estar hablando con un héroe, retirado o activo.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Kaburagi en voz más suave—. Realmente suenas como si necesitaras un descanso.

Aunque era evidente que Kaburagi había interpretado de manera errónea su suspiro, él no tenía ninguna razón para corregirlo.

—No me falta mucho para terminar lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

—Ah, bueno. 

—¿Y a qué debo su llamada?

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar consigo mismo que extrañaba a Wild Tiger en Sternbild y decir que la mayoría del tiempo le molestaban la presencia y las conversaciones con Kaburagi sería una mentira; aun así, nada de eso significaba que planeaba perder tiempo con él sin necesidad.

—Sólo llamaba a saludar.

Yuri aguardó un momento a que Kaburagi añadiese una verdadera razón, mas cuando eso no sucedió, masajeó su frente.

—Gracias por...

—Y —lo interrumpió Kaburagi, hablando con una rapidez inusual— para preguntarte si quieres venir el fin de semana.

De nuevo. Kaburagi estaba haciendo lo mismo que había estado haciendo, aun después de que solo unos días atrás había dicho que intentaría no hacerlo.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos y observó con seriedad al teléfono como si se tratase de Kaburagi, deseando escarmentarlo. Tal vez era su culpa por ver a Kaburagi con buenos ojos y tener diversas expectativas en él, incluso esperando algo de cortesía de su parte.

—Si quieres —reiteró Kaburagi—. Y puedes. Tu mamá también puede venir si crees que puede.

Que Kaburagi continuase hablando más velozmente de lo habitual lo hacía sonar nervioso y por alguna razón, eso apaciguó la molestia que Yuri había comenzado a sentir.

—Lo pensaré —replicó Yuri, conteniendo un suspiro.

No tenía motivos para aceptar la invitación, salvo evitar que Kaburagi decidiese volver a visitarlo —cosa que, quería creer, no se repetiría—, mas tampoco sentía el deseo de negarse de inmediato.

Realmente lo consideraría, aunque no creía encontrar buenas razones para ir.

* * *

Kaburagi no había llamado a insistirle que fuese, él no había logrado pensar en ningún motivo para aceptar y además, había tenido que comenzar el domingo con una reunión de emergencia, cuyo único propósito había sido intervenir en la disputa entre Poseidon Line y Titan Industry sobre el lugar para el evento del final de temporada.

Aun así, una vez finalizó la reunión se encontró de nuevo en camino a Oriental Town.

Su madre parecía preferir cuando él salía temprano y regresaba tarde y más veces que no, comía por su cuenta; por eso, quizás era mejor para ella que él siguiese una rutina similar a la usual y pasase gran parte del día fuera de casa.

Eso seguía sin ser una buena razón para ver a Kaburagi, pero no tenía trabajo pendiente ni había aparecido ningún blanco para Lunatic, por lo que tampoco tenía por qué negarse.

Aun cuando Yuri los había visitado tantas veces en las últimas semanas que debería estar familiarizado no solo con el lugar, sino también con los Kaburagi y sus actitudes, ser recibido por un sonriente Kaburagi seguía siendo algo desconcertante, descubrió al llegar.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Kaburagi, mirándolo con detenimiento y cambiando su expresión alegre por una pensativa—. Aunque espero que no hayas decidido venir por algo de trabajo.

Comprender que el comentario de Kaburagi se debía a su traje hizo que Yuri dejase escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, pero tuve que trabajar esta mañana.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —replicó Kaburagi con una mueca mientras le indicó que lo siguiese—. Creo que tendré que hacer que te tomes descansos con más frecuencia.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yuri se detuviese en seco en el umbral, observando a Kaburagi con incredulidad.

¿Eso era lo que Kaburagi había querido lograr con esta nueva invitación? ¿Y continuaría haciéndolo?

De alguna forma, aun sabiendo que Kaburagi quería hacer lo posible para ayudar a otros, esa explicación no parecía bastar.

Había una gran diferencia entre atosigar familiares, amigos y conocidos a los que tenía cerca, dándoles una mano aun cuando no la necesitaban y de varios tipos de formas, a tomarse el trabajo de hacer lo mismo por alguien con quien nunca había sido cercano y quien además vivía en otra ciudad.

Incluso si la intención de Kaburagi era extender su auxilio a todos sus conocidos, sin importar las distancias, el hacerlo conducir por horas para una pequeña visita no podía ser considerada una manera de hacerlo descansar.

Quizás Kaburagi no había notado ese no tan pequeño detalle o tenía otras razones que él aún desconocía...

Yuri no tuvo la oportunidad de considerar preguntarle sus intenciones ni de pensar más en ello, pues Kaburagi lo apremió con gestos y Yuri lo siguió, encontrándose pronto rodeado del resto de la familia.

Tanto Kaede como Anju parecían haberse acostumbrado a sus visitas, pues lo saludaron con familiaridad; era un gran contraste con Muramasa, quien también estaba presente, pues éste lo saludó de manera breve y lo examinó tal como la primera vez, luciendo precavido.

A pesar de eso, Muramasa no intentó siquiera buscar conversación con él ni se quedó por mucho tiempo una vez finalizó el almuerzo, el cual transcurrió sin mayores incidentes que Kaede anunciando que saldría con sus amigas, algo que causó que Kaburagi suspirara de manera exagerada y comentase como su hija ya nunca pasaba el fin de semana con su familia.

—¿Esta vez no vas a salir corriendo? —cuestionó Kaburagi cuando estuvieron solos, luego de que Anju decidiese ir a trabajar en el jardín y rechazase el ofrecimiento de su hijo por ayudarla.

Yuri no planeaba pasar demasiadas horas allí, pero todavía era temprano y quedarse por un tiempo más podría llegar a ser incluso más productivo que volver a la ciudad, pues quizás al menos lograría aclarar alguna de sus dudas respecto a Kaburagi.

—Puedo quedarme un poco más.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una sonrisa radiante y una invitación a pasar a la sala en la que Yuri había estado durante su visita anterior.

Aun si compartir una charla sin importancia no era una de sus formas favoritas de pasar el tiempo, no le disgustó en ningún momento escuchar las anécdotas varias —todas sobre cómo cada vez que había decidido tomarse al menos un día de vacaciones para visitar a su familia cuando todavía era un héroe, algo había arruinado sus planes— que Kaburagi por alguna razón decidió contarle.

Yuri no pudo evitar relajarse según pasaron los minutos, al menos hasta que, durante una pausa de la conversación, la expresión de Kaburagi se tornó seria, advirtiéndole de antemano que el tema cambiaría, posiblemente a algo menos ameno.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó—. Imagino que tu papá se quedó con ella.

El interrogante no era un problema y quizás debería haberlo esperado, tanto por el semblante de Kaburagi como por el hecho de que había conocido a su madre; además, él mismo le había dicho que ella no estaba bien y Kaburagi le había ofrecido su ayuda de manera directa.

Aun así, la sola mención de su padre bastó para que un nudo se formase en su garganta y si bien sabía que con decir ahora "está en casa", sin especificar de quién estaba hablando, sería suficiente, no pudo hacerlo.

—No —dijo con sequedad y sin pensarlo poco después, al notar que Kaburagi seguía aguardando una respuesta, mas notando de inmediato la sorpresa en el rostro del otro, intentó corregir su error—: Él... Él... 

Aunque decir una verdad no oculta como "él está muerto" debería ser simple, especialmente después de tantos años, las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta y Yuri apretó sus labios con fuerza, no queriendo sonar como un idiota balbuceante.

No era como si tuviese que dar explicaciones para justificar su muerte, se recordó, pues estaba seguro de que incluso alguien como Kaburagi sabía cuándo no preguntar; pero, a pesar de eso, no se sintió capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más al respecto, por lo que continuó en silencio.

La boca de Kaburagi se abrió sin dejar escapar ningún sonido tras unos segundos, al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron al comprender.

O al creer hacerlo, en realidad.

Yuri estaba seguro de que ni las más remotas suposiciones que pudiese pensar Kaburagi se acercaban a la verdad y eso, sin duda alguna, era su único consuelo después de su poca sosegada reacción.

—Lo siento, no quería... —pronunció Kaburagi, inclinando su cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¿Así que él...?

Prefiriendo dejar que Kaburagi continuase creyendo lo que prefiriese y consciente de que no quería —y quizás no podría— hablar sobre el tema, Yuri afirmó con su cabeza.

Kaburagi aceptó su respuesta con un sombrío asentimiento y puso una mano en uno de sus hombros, ofreciéndole lo más cercano a un sincero gesto de consuelo que Yuri recordaba haber recibido desde la muerte de su padre.

* * *

Si bien Yuri estaba consciente de que su padre seguía siendo un tema que lo alteraba, usualmente lograba controlarse y desviar la conversación con respuestas poco claras, manteniendo sus emociones fuera de la vista de su interlocutor.

Incluso durante ceremonias en honor a Mr. Legend, a las que había tenido que asistir en varias ocasiones en calidad de representante de la Administración de Justicia, había logrado mantener la compostura, al menos en su exterior.

Y aun así, días atrás, no había logrado siquiera disimular un poco frente a Kaburagi.

Era preocupante, pues la única explicación para ello se llamaba Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Esta no era la primera vez que la presencia de Kaburagi lo llevaba a descuidarse y cometer un error o a hablar de más o a perder los estribos y actuar sin pensar, algo peligroso aun si Kaburagi no fuese tan observador.

Sin duda, era hora de acabar con todo contacto con Kaburagi, mas si juzgaba por su experiencia, no podría hacerlo de un momento a otro.

Tal vez, usar el comienzo de la próxima temporada de Hero TV y todas las reuniones adicionales que eso siempre traía podría permitirle distanciarse por un par de semanas, eliminando las visitas y confiando que Kaburagi entendería que esa no era una época en la que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para charlar por teléfono.

El resto sería más paulatino, limitando cualquier contacto usando cualquier pretexto, hasta que llegase el día en que dejasen de hablar si no tenían motivos para ello o Kaburagi encontrase algo más productivo que hacer que buscar compañía e intentar dar ayuda innecesaria.

Considerar que decirle en persona que estaría ocupado sería menos contraproductivo que hacerlo por teléfono y quizás podría ayudarlo a disuadir a Kaburagi de ir a Sternbild a hacerle una visita sorpresa, Yuri se dirigió una vez más a Oriental Town una semana después.

Tener la certeza de que éste sería su último viaje a dicho lugar ayudó a que el recorrido fuese llevable, aun cuando el tráfico en la salida de Sternbild hizo que le tomase más tiempo de lo que le había tomado las veces anteriores, y cuando llegó, no titubeó por un solo instante.

Aunque no había informado de antemano que iría, Anju le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y le avisó a su hijo, quien estaba en alguna parte del segundo piso de la casa, que él estaba allí.

Kaburagi lo recibió de forma similar a las veces anteriores y a pesar de que su sonrisa menguó en cuando Yuri le dio sus excusas, asintió con su cabeza.

—Entiendo —suspiró—, pero realmente siempre te toca hacer demasiado.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —replicó Yuri con facilidad, sin poder evitar sentir un creciente alivio ante la facilidad con la que Kaburagi estaba aceptándolo.

Que todo saliese mejor de lo que Yuri había creído posible llevó a que no considerase irse de inmediato y solo fue luego de pasar casi una hora charlando con Kaburagi sobre Hero TV que decidió marcharse, pero la llegada de Kaede lo interrumpió.

Ella entró corriendo, casi estrellándose contra Yuri y el asiento en el que él estaba sentado, mas Yuri la sostuvo por sus brazos de reflejo, impidiendo que se lastimara o terminase cayendo al suelo al frenar con brusquedad.

—Hola, Yuri —dijo, sonriéndole en agradecimiento sin una pizca de timidez.

Respondiéndole de manera sucinta, Yuri la soltó, sin sorprenderse ante la familiaridad con la que ella le estaba hablando. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Sin tomarse un segundo para tomar aire después de su carrera, Kaede se giró hacia Kaburagi con una expresión que evidenciaba su emoción.

—Papá, Kathy es una NEXT —pronunció Kaede, hablando tan rápido que era increíble que lograse pronunciar todo con claridad—. Lo descubrió ayer y no te imaginas cuál es su poder. Tienen que verlo —añadió Kaede, mirando también a Yuri, y luego corrió de nuevo hasta el corredor y gritó—: ¡Abuela!

Yuri observó la escena sin entender qué sucedía hasta que un presentimiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda y se tensase.

Había tenido que encargarse de leer todos los reportes de lo sucedido con Maverick, por lo que sabía que Kaede también era una NEXT que podía copiar poderes. De las personas que tocaba, para ser exacto.

No sabía si Kaede podía controlar cuáles poderes copiaba o si podía copiar más de uno a la vez, ni mucho menos si el más mínimo contacto bastaba para que lo hiciese; los informes que mencionaban las habilidades de la chica y el rol que habían tenido en el incidente no especificaban lo suficiente para saber qué esperar, mas eso no bastaba para que dejase de temer el peor de los casos.

Si ella había copiado inconscientemente su poder con ese mínimo contacto y lo activaba, pensando en mostrar el de su amiga, el lugar pronto estaría envuelto en llamas azules.

—Miren bien —ordenó Kaede, paseando su mirada por todos los presentes, una vez Anju acudió a su llamado.

Eso corroboraba qué era lo que Kaede planeaba hacer.

Qué tan grande era el peligro dependía de sus habilidades y el control que tenía de ellas, pero él no tenía forma de confirmar nada al respecto en ese momento.

Además, decir algo para detenerla, sin importar qué fuese, causaría interrogantes y sólo sería algo temporal.

Huir, si Kaede realmente activaba sus poderes, sería lo mismo que confesar su identidad y estaba seguro de que Kaburagi cumpliría su palabra e intentaría atraparlo o ayudar a otros a que lo hiciesen.

Tampoco podía lastimarlos para mantenerse a salvo. Todos, incluso Kaburagi a pesar de las muchas destrucciones que había causado, eran inocentes y ninguno estaba defendiendo a un criminal, por lo que hacer algo contra ellos iría en contra de su justicia.

Y quizás aun en el peor de los casos, se dijo Yuri, intentando mantener la calma, no tenía que preocuparse.

No era imposible que ella se hubiese tropezado con alguien más en el camino a casa, por lo que las sospechas no recaerían de inmediato en él. E incluso si él era el único que había tenido contacto con Kaede aparte de su amiga, no era extraño que dos o más NEXTs tuviesen el mismo poder, siendo Kaburagi y Brooks un claro ejemplo de ello, y bien podía usar a Lunatic como pretexto para mantenerlo en secreto y querer que así siga siendo.

¿Pero Kaburagi aceptaría esa excusa?

Yuri no estaba seguro y sólo pudo tragar saliva, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío rodar por su temple, cuando Kaede cerró los ojos para concentrarse antes de activar el poder.

—¿Ya puedes controlar la habilidad de Kathy? —preguntó Kaburagi de repente, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Kaede pocos segundos antes de que un brillo azul la rodease—. Papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Por un instante, nada pasó, mas luego Kaede se giró bruscamente hacia a su padre y el piso bajo ella crujió como si estuviese a punto de romperse debido a la fuerza anormal de su pisada.

—¡Papá!

—¿Eh? —Kaburagi dio un paso atrás, poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca por un corto momento e inclinando la cabeza un poco—. Ah, lo siento, Kaede.

La expresión avergonzada de Kaburagi sólo hizo que Kaede lo fulminase con su mirada antes de salir del lugar en un parpadeo.

—¡Kaede! —gritó Kaburagi haciendo un ademán de ir tras ella, pero se detuvo y suspiró en lugar de hacerlo—. Esta vez fue mi culpa, no lo niego.

—Espera que se calme antes de hablar con ella —indicó Anju, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en un claro gesto de reprobación, antes de ir tras su nieta, dejándolos solos.

Todo el intercambio tomó unos cuantos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad y Yuri lo observó en silencio, sin poder relajarse un ápice.

Acababa de confirmar que Kaede parecía copiar de manera automática la habilidad de la última persona que había tocado y sabía que era imposible que Kaburagi hubiese actuado así por error.

No se había salvado gracias a Kaburagi. Estaba en un problema que tenía el potencial de ser peor.

—¿Qué dices si salimos? —dijo Kaburagi mirándolo con fijeza y reafirmando lo que Yuri temía—. Puedo darte un tour por la ciudad.

* * *

Era un hecho que debería haber previsto la posibilidad de que algo así sucediese y tomado medidas para prevenirlo desde el primer día que había visitado el hogar de los Kaburagi, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Yuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué no lo había siquiera considerado, tal como no sabía qué podría decirle a Kaburagi.

No que planear qué decir tuviese sentido; sus respuestas dependerían de lo que Kaburagi dijese en primer lugar y hasta ahora, Kaburagi había cumplido con lo prometido: mostrarle Oriental Town.

No podía decir que eso significaba que Kaburagi estaba actuando con normalidad, ya que lo había mirado de reojo constantemente; sin embargo, no había hecho más que llevarlo por diferentes sitios y decirle algo sobre ellos.

—Si seguimos caminando por aquí —indicó Kaburagi sin parar su andar—, llegaremos al bar de Muramasa. No es muy lejos, así que suelo venir a pie.

Esas palabras captaron la atención de Yuri.

A pesar de que se había propuesto a no volver y tenía más razones que nunca para cumplirlo, el considerar que recordar el camino podría ser útil hizo que lo observase como no lo había hecho con el resto de lugares que Kaburagi le había señalado, pero su concentración en memorizar todo lo que podría ayudarlo a rememorar la ruta en un futuro fue rota cuando Kaburagi suspiró y se detuvo de repente.

Resignado, Yuri lo imitó y lo vio de frente, consciente de que todavía tenía más opciones que huir, mientras aguardaba sin ninguna tranquilidad a que Kaburagi decidiese hablar en vez de dar rodeos.

—Estoy sorprendido —dijo Kaburagi al fin, mirándolo a los ojos—, pero puedes estar tranquilo, guardaré tu secreto.

Esas palabras parecían una buena señal, mas distaban de ser lo que Yuri esperaba oír en ese instante.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó en voz baja y contuvo el aliento al tiempo que examinaba a Kaburagi con su vista, buscando en su semblante algo que le indicase qué era lo que Kaburagi estaba pensando.

—No te voy a preguntar nada. Pero lo que no entiendo —resopló Kaburagi con ligera exasperación— es por qué ocultas que eres un NEXT.

Eso explicaba exactamente qué era lo que Kaburagi creía y por qué había actuado de esa manera y aun cuando tenía mucho de cierto, no estaba demasiado cerca a la verdad. Y tenía sentido que así fuese, si se detenía a pensarlo.

Yuri exhaló con lentitud, permitiendo que parte de la tensión lo abandonara.

De momento, más que considerar en su mente de manera caótica temores infundados, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus errores en lugar de ahondarlos, como sin duda conseguiría si desmentía lo que Kaburagi había deducido.

El no estar todavía seguro de poder hablar con naturalidad hizo que Yuri optase por no pronunciar palabra aún y Kaburagi pareció tomar su silencio como una forma de confirmación de la conclusión a la que había llegado, pues le dio una palmada en la espalda y volvió a hablar.

—Entiendo que antes muchos odiaban a los NEXT —comentó con una sonrisa poco contenta—, pero ya no es así e incluso el hijo del alcalde es uno y nadie dice nada.

No era difícil notar que Kaburagi estaba intentando animarlo, mas lo que captó la atención de Yuri, quizás por desear cambiar el tema y evitar hablar demasiado de sí mismo, fue su voz, cuyo tono animado parecía tan falso como su sonrisa.

—¿Usted tuvo malas experiencias al descubrir sus poderes?

—¿Quién no? —Kaburagi se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada—. Al comienzo —murmuró con lentitud— me daba miedo acercarme a alguien y los demás también me tenían miedo. No podía controlar mis poderes, así que no puedo culparlos...

Aun entendiendo que esos no eran buenos recuerdos para Kaburagi, Yuri no pudo evitar la sensación de que había algo más tras eso.

—¿Quién? —insistió.

Los segundos pasaron y la expresión de Kaburagi se tornó pensativa.

—Para comenzar —dijo con obvio esfuerzo, como si se estuviese obligando a contestar por motivos que Yuri no podía siquiera imaginar—, papá simplemente se fue...

—Eso no está en su archivo —interrumpió Yuri en un impulso, sin impedir que la sorpresa se notase en su rostro.

—¿Has leído mi...? —Kaburagi se detuvo y lo miró antes de soltar una corta carcajada—. Sí, ya sé, es parte de tu trabajo.

A pesar de lo que habían estado hablando, la risa de Kaburagi fue tan honesta que dispersó la tensión por completo.

Era un hecho que acababa de evitar una posible crisis, había descubierto algo de Kaburagi y si bien no podía decir que le agradaba lo mucho que Kaburagi ahora sabía de él, estaba dentro de un límite aceptable. Casi podía decir que había sido un intercambio justo de información.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todavía quedaba un problema.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuri con sinceridad—. Por mi culpa, su hija está molesta con usted.

—No te preocupes. —Kaburagi sonrió—. Ya pensaré en algo para que me perdone. De hecho —continuó con una expresión de concentración—, creo que podría llevarle un pastel...

Yuri dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza, para después preguntarle dónde podrían conseguir uno.

Él lo compraría, decidió, como disculpa indirecta hacia la chica.

* * *

El ajetreo del comienzo de la temporada fue mayor del previsto debido a los planes de incrementar el papel de la segunda liga en la ciudad, además de los interrogantes sobre tener un título o dos para la próxima temporada, tema que fue sacado luego de que la anterior hubiese terminado con una Reina, en lugar de un Rey, de los Héroes.

Aun así, estar tan ocupado no fue una verdadera distracción para Yuri.

El hábito le permitía encargarse de su trabajo sin mayores dificultades y escuchar todos los argumentos durante las discusiones era innecesario y en esos momentos en los que podía permitirse perderse en sus pensamientos mientras los demás hablaban sin parar, su mente había estado volviendo a considerar el mismo tema: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

A pesar de las diversas ocasiones en las que había decidido que esa sería la última vez que tendría algún contacto con él, Kaburagi mismo y sus propias acciones para atar cabos lo habían llevado a incumplir con ello.

Y presentía que esta vez sería igual.

Dos semanas no eran, en realidad, mucho tiempo y si Kaburagi llegaba a comunicarse de nuevo con él, no sabía qué haría ni qué quería hacer.

Su determinación para evitar a Kaburagi era débil y sus diversos errores inconscientes lo evidenciaban, por lo que aun cuando no podía explicar sus motivos para ello, ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Pero permitir que Kaburagi siguiese inmiscuyéndose en su vida era peligroso y era imposible predecir qué resultaría de eso.

Yuri sabía que pensar en ello repetidamente no le daría una respuesta, tal como sospechaba que cualquier decisión que tomase podría cambiar en el instante en que Kaburagi apareciese.

Eso hacia que no tuviese más opción que aguardar y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues antes de que se cumpliesen tres semanas desde la última ocasión en la que había visto a Kaburagi, éste lo llamó a su oficina nuevamente.

—¿Yuri?

Por un momento, Yuri contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos.

Estaba claro que Kaburagi no saldría de su vida luego de un tiempo sin hablar con él y la falta de sentir algún tipo de molestia al escucharlo le confirmaba que él mismo no podría alejarse. Pero no tenía sentido seguir haciendo todo a medias, considerando cortar lazos cada vez que algo lo hacía dudar, manteniendo cierta distancia y, al final, yendo a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Aló? —insistió Kaburagi al no recibir respuesta.

Yuri exhaló y abrió los ojos antes de presionar un par de botones para activar la opción de video, presintiendo que Kaburagi no la tenía bloqueada y así fue, pues en cuestión de segundos vio el rostro de éste.

Era hora de avanzar.

—Kotetsu —saludó con una sonrisa que no era del todo de cortesía.

La sorpresa de Kotetsu fue evidente en su expresión, mas pronto desapareció para dar lugar a una amplia sonrisa y a una mano agitándose en saludo.

Tal vez se estaba arriesgando demasiado y terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero mientras habló con Kotetsu, Yuri no pudo preocuparse por esa posibilidad.

Por una vez, se sentía totalmente seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.


	2. Cuarto creciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había sido cuestión de tiempo hasta el regreso de Wild Tiger; aun así, había un interrogante que Yuri quería aclarar.

Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Si algo había notado Yuri durante meses de conversaciones telefónicas y visitas varias, era que Kotetsu aún quería hacer mucho más como _héroe_ , en lugar de quedarse en casa y ayudar ocasionalmente a labrar la tierra del jardín, comprar un par de cosas o ir a la licorería de su hermano a colaborar moviendo canastas de botellas de cerveza llenas y vacías.

Ese simple deseo era peligroso, mas el que la justicia de Kotetsu no se hubiese doblado en ningún momento bajo el peso de sus propias circunstancias, lo había hecho creer que Kotetsu elegiría un camino adecuado y posible.

Y ahora ese era un hecho.

Había tardado más en suceder de lo que Yuri había creído posible, sin duda por los pocos deseos que Kaburagi tenía de alejarse de su familia, pero unas cuantas palabras de Kaede le dieron el impulso que necesitaba para hacer lo que tanto añoraba.

Tras eso solo fue necesario esperar unas cuantas semanas, mientras los ejecutivos de Apollon Media discutían la rentabilidad de Wild Tiger sin Barnaby Brooks Jr., y una vez aprobaron su regreso, Yuri se encargó de lo demás.

Lo único que faltaba ahora era una formalidad, por lo que ya podía decir que Wild Tiger estaba de vuelta en Sternbild y aun si no había duda de que eso le traería trabajo adicional y una nueva cantidad de problemas, pronto podría ver de nuevo la justicia de Wild Tiger en acción.

Solo pensar en ello bastaba para que Yuri dejase escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Aun así, ni sus muchas expectativas en el regreso del héroe eran suficientes para que mantuviese una expresión afable frente al caos que estaba presenciando.

—Espera un segundo —repitió Kotetsu, abriendo una nueva caja, cerrándola un instante después y colocándola en uno de los pocos espacios libres en el suelo para poder revisar la que había estado debajo de ésta—, estoy seguro de que debe estar por acá...

Eso era lo mismo que Kotetsu había hecho con otras tres cajas y aunque Yuri apreciaba sus intentos por ser un buen anfitrión, aun cuando al mismo tiempo sentía deseos de señalar que antes de ofrecerle una bebida caliente debería abrir espacio para que él al menos pudiese ingresar bien al apartamento, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Kotetsu...

—Creo que en esta sí —interrumpió Kotetsu, ocultando otro de los pocos pedazos visibles del piso para luego abrir una caja más.

Viendo todo el panorama, era evidente que lo que Kotetsu había traído con él desde su hogar en Oriental Town no era tanto como para ocupar de esa manera todo el espacio del apartamento y aun así, faltaba poco para que Kotetsu no pudiese andar sin recoger antes las cajas que él mismo había colocado al su alrededor.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese terminado así?

—¡Kotetsu! —La forma en que alzó la voz sobresaltó de manera notoria a Kotetsu, pero también logró que se detuviese y dejase en su lugar la caja que había estado a punto de colocar a un lado.

Yuri se tomó unos segundos para contar hasta diez. Detener el incremento del desorden era una mejora, mas no era suficiente.

—¿Qué hay en esa caja?

—¿Esta? —cuestionó Kotetsu, señalando la que acababa de revisar. Yuri asintió con su cabeza al tiempo que dejó su maletín en el suelo, contra la puerta—. Hm... álbumes de fotos, unas revistas, unas cuantas películas... —dijo Kotetsu, examinando una vez más los contenidos de la caja.

¿Acaso Kotetsu solo se fijaba en si estaba o no lo que buscaba, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que _había_ dentro de la caja que acababa de abrir?

Yuri a duras penas pudo contener un gesto de frustración ante eso; cada minuto que pasaba era más obvio que no podría mantener la tranquilidad si no hacía algo de inmediato.

—¿Y dónde piensas colocarlos? —preguntó, quitándose su chaqueta y colgándola en el pomo de la puerta de entrada, queriendo evitar arrugarla o perderla en el caos reinante del apartamento.

—Ahí, como antes. —Kotetsu señaló una repisa a la izquierda de Yuri, mirándolo con una pizca de confusión.

Tendría que mover algunas cajas para alcanzar el estante, notó Yuri, pero Kotetsu no había ocupado todo el suelo de esa esquina del apartamento, por lo que podría acercarse con facilidad a la repisa y eso bastaría para comenzar a remediar el exagerado desorden que Kotetsu había causado.

No queriendo perder un solo segundo, Yuri enrolló las mangas de su camisa y con un suspiro puso sus manos a la obra, abriéndose paso mientras ignoraba la incredulidad en el semblante del Kotetsu.

—Pásamelos —ordenó cuando estuvo a solo un paso del estante.

—Pero...

Kotetsu no lucía convencido, mas una mirada seria de Yuri acalló cualquier réplica de Kotetsu y logró que éste lanzara con sus dos manos, sin usar mucha fuerza, un álbum de cubierta azul pastel.

Aunque tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para agarrarlo, Yuri pudo hacerlo y de inmediato lo colocó en posición vertical sobre el mueble.

Kotetsu podía reorganizar todo después, si así lo quería; lo que importaba ahora era liberar tanto espacio como era posible cuanto antes.

—Buena atrapada —lo felicitó Kotetsu con un silbido de aprecio y luego repitió el proceso con un par de revistas.

Si bien podía decirse que esa no era la mejor forma de poner todo en orden, era efectiva y pronto dos cajas estuvieron desocupadas y hubo suficiente espacio para poder pasar los objetos solo estirándose un poco, en lugar de tener que seguir lanzándolos.

—Espera, este no —dijo Kotetsu cuando levantó la tapa de una tercera caja, la cual también parecía estar llena de libros—. Creo que aquí están las fotos de Kaede cuando dio sus primeros pasos —comentó con una sonrisa mientras sacó un álbum, esta vez de cubierta color crema, y abrió las primeras páginas—. Lo estaba buscando hace mucho. 

¿Y por qué Kotetsu había llevado algo así con él a Sternbild en lugar de dejarlo en su hogar en Oriental Town?

Yuri ya se había preguntado lo mismo mientras recibía y acomodaba los diversos objetos, que iban desde recuerdos familiares hasta DVDs de temporadas pasadas de Hero TV, mas no se había decidido a formular la pregunta.

Todavía era demasiado pronto para averiguar si Kotetsu estaba pensando en quedarse en Sternbild de manera permanente, sin importar qué pasara con su trabajo, o si, simplemente, al empacar había sido incapaz de dejar muchas de sus posesiones llenas de valor sentimental.

Pero también era posible que nunca hubiese tenido intenciones de irse por mucho tiempo, si juzgaba por el hecho de que Kotetsu no había vendido su apartamento cuando se había retirado poco menos de un año atrás...

—¿Quieres verlo conmigo? —cuestionó Kotetsu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y alzó un poco el libro en sus manos.

La respuesta era «no» y aunque Yuri había llegado a permitirse ser directo con Kotetsu, seguía prefiriendo hablarle de manera menos cortante, aun si a veces Kotetsu se molestaba cuando creía que él no estaba siendo honesto.

—Puedes verlo después —señaló y estiró su brazo derecho para indicarle que se lo entregara. No era el momento para remembranzas cuando todavía faltaba tanto que hacer.

—Estaré ocupado —replicó Kotetsu con una mueca, abrazando el álbum contra su pecho—, persiguiendo malhechores y...

—Y sin tener dónde dormir —lo interrumpió Yuri usando un tono más severo— o cómo entrar a tu propio apartamento.

Tal vez su poca paciencia en ese instante era demasiada obvia, pues Kotetsu le dio el objeto sin rechistar.

—¿Puedes dejarlo...?

Antes de que Kotetsu terminase de formular su pedido, Yuri colocó el álbum horizontalmente, al borde del estante, donde Kotetsu podría encontrarlo con facilidad más tarde.

Aun si él no tenía ningún interés en las fotos de la familia Kaburagi y en ese momento no aprobaba la distracción que Kotetsu aparentaba querer usar para dejar de organizar, eso no quería decir que estuviese en contra de Kotetsu rememorando sobre su familia, siempre y cuando lo hiciese en una ocasión más apropiada.

Ese no fue el único objeto que captó la atención de Kotetsu, mas Yuri logró que él no dejase de desempacar incluso mientras hablaba sobre la historia tras aquel CD o esa revista, y en poco menos de una hora los resultados de su trabajo se hicieron evidentes.

Ya había un camino visible que llevaba a la sala, donde los muebles estaban en el que podía ser su lugar permanente y libres de objetos cubriéndolos, y más de una docena de cajas se encontraban ahora desocupadas, dobladas y colocadas contra una pared cerca de la puerta, sin estorbar.

Todavía faltaba, por supuesto, y los implementos de cocina que Kotetsu había estado buscando en un comienzo aún no habían aparecido, pero que el lugar comenzase a lucir relativamente presentable era suficiente por ahora.

—Gracias —dijo Kotetsu, examinando sus alrededores tal como Yuri había estado haciendo—, ya comienza a parecer que no me mudé hoy.

—¿Imagino que puedes encargarte del resto? —cuestionó Yuri, señalando las demás cajas que todavía estaban cerradas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en el rostro de Kotetsu.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a ayudarme?

Casi sonaba como una pregunta dicha en broma; mas, esta vez, Yuri decidió responderla con seriedad y sin permitir lugar a dudas, no queriendo arriesgarse a terminar comprometiéndose a colaborar en lo que faltaba de la mudanza de Kotetsu.

—No.

Su escueta respuesta no amedrentó a Kotetsu, quien rió y le señaló con un gesto de manos el sofá; Yuri aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó con un suspiro. Desempacar junto a Kotetsu, luego de haber pasado todo el día trabajando, no era algo que pudiese llamar una forma de descansar.

—No pensé que vendrías a ayudarme —dijo Kotetsu al tiempo que se dejó caer junto a Yuri en el sofá—. Muramasa solo me trajo con todo en su camioneta y subió algunas cosas, pero dijo que tenía que volver temprano...

—No lo hice —lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su abandonado maletín.

Las palabras de Kotetsu le habían recordado el motivo por el que se había desviado de su camino inicial y ahora, que el estado del apartamento no lo estaba distrayendo y no sentía deseos de hacer algo para solucionarlo, era un buen momento para encargarse de lo que se había propuesto.

Ignorando el desconcierto de Kotetsu, Yuri se mantuvo en silencio hasta que sacó lo que buscaba y regresó a la sala.

—Es un gusto tenerlo de regreso, Wild Tiger —dijo, deteniéndose frente a Kotetsu y entregándole una copia del documento que lo acreditaba como un héroe aprobado por la Administración de Justicia—. Ya fueron enviadas varias copias a Apollon Media y el original está registrado oficialmente —continuó—, por lo que esta semana podrá unirse a la segunda liga y comenzar a trabajar con ellos.

Kotetsu observó con seriedad la hoja de papel en sus manos y asintió con su cabeza con solemnidad, mas poco después alzó su mirada para observar a Yuri e hizo una mueca de descontento.

—¿Tenemos que volver a las formalidades?

Yuri ni siquiera podía decir que le sorprendía escuchar algo así.

—Mientras estemos trabajando —replicó Yuri, permitiéndose un asomo de una sonrisa.

Su respuesta pareció satisfacer a Kotetsu, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló de nuevo el espacio libre en el sofá.

Era imposible no sentir una pizca de renuencia en ocasiones como esa, pero Yuri sabía que no tenía sentido volver a buscar motivos para pasar tiempo con Kotetsu y esquivarlo si no tenía ninguna excusa, por lo que se sentó a su lado una vez más.

Además, este era un buen momento para averiguar algo que sí deseaba saber antes de que Kotetsu comenzase a trabajar.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ingresar a la segunda liga? 

Kotetsu dejó el documento sobre el brazo del sofá y apartó su mirada por unos segundos, antes de recostarse por completo contra el espaldar y suspirar sonoramente.

—Sí —dijo con un tono firme que contradecía su titubeo inicial—. Sabes que... —Kotetsu tragó saliva y clavó su vista en el techo—. Bueno, mis poderes ya no duran mucho. Y creo que quieren usar eso como lema para publicidad. El punto es —continuó, girando su cabeza para ver a Yuri de frente— que no quiero estar estorbando.

El parloteo de Kotetsu estaba incluyendo explicaciones adicionales que expresaban todo lo que Yuri quería saber.

Estaba claro que Kotetsu entendía sus limitaciones actuales y no estaba contento con ellas, pero estaba dispuesto a probar qué podía hacer y quizás, pensó Yuri, en un futuro usaría sus capacidades al máximo en vez de limitarse a los pequeños casos de los que se encargaba la segunda liga.

Eso era algo que Yuri estaba dispuesto a aprobar.

—Confío que no causarás demasiados daños —dijo, contento con la respuesta y sin deseos de continuar con el tema.

—Prefiero verte por otras razones —comentó Kotetsu con un semblante de fingida seriedad al tiempo que asintió.

Yuri no pudo evitar dejar escapar una nueva sonrisa y responder con total sinceridad:  
—Yo también.


	3. La luna que aparece de día I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al regresar a Sternbild, Kotetsu descubrió que aunque algunas cosas no habían cambiado, otras sí lo habían hecho y no solo en la ciudad.

En el fondo, Kotetsu había esperado que su regreso fuese más memorable.

Algo como que su debut en la segunda liga tuviese giro inesperado que lo llevase a atrapar a un grupo de ladrones de banco que se cruzaron en su camino mientras patrullaba, mucho antes de que la primera liga lograse llegar al lugar, sonaba como un muy buen comienzo.

También estaría bien algo como salvar al hijo del alcalde de un nuevo intento de secuestro y demostrar con ello la gran diferencia que hacía al estar de vuelta en Sternbild.

O incluso sería mejor algo como mirar hacia arriba en el momento adecuado y descubrir a Lunatic y gracias a sus reflejos ser el primero en ir tras él antes de que alguien resultase herido y quizás, de paso, liderar con ello su posterior captura.

Pero aunque esos y otros diferentes escenarios que se le ocurrían podrían haberle dado un muy buen reinicio a su carrera como héroe, la realidad resultó ser mucho más simple, llena de ocurrencias rutinarias que no llegaban a ninguna pantalla en la ciudad y que se convertirían en un recuerdo poco claro e importante con el paso de los días.

—Entonces, debemos siempre buscar algo inusual —dijo Bombeman, queriendo confirmar haber captado bien los consejos que Kotetsu había estado dándole mientras patrullaban juntos.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza manteniendo una expresión seria, visible para Bombeman gracias a que él había abierto el casco de su traje mucho antes, sintiéndose más cómodo hablando así.

—Nunca puedes saber cuándo será útil. Por ejemplo —continuó con su frente en alto, orgulloso—, cuando estrenaron ese rascacielos donde está la estatua de Mr. Legend, nunca habríamos encontrado la bomba si no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo anormal que es que le hagan mantenimiento a un ascensor de un edificio nuevo.

—¡Recuerdo eso! —exclamó Bombeman, haciendo evidente su entusiasmo con sus gestos, alzando ambos brazos e inclinándose un poco hacia Kotetsu, pese a que su traje cubría incluso su boca y lo hacía verse anormalmente inexpresivo—. Usted y Barnaby no evacuaron junto a los demás y se encargaron de la bomba en el último minuto.

No sonreír ante aquel recuerdo era imposible.

Había sido una de las primeras ocasiones en que realmente había trabajado junto a Bunny y no ser el único que recordaba el incidente —y ser apreciado por su trabajo en el— compensaba un poco la falta de sucesos durante el par de horas que patrullaron Bronze Stage.

Bombeman parecía satisfecho hablando de viejos episodios de Hero TV, por lo que Kotetsu lo dejó a cargo de la conversación, interrumpiendo sólo para añadir detalles que no habían llegado a la pantalla por decisión de Agnes o enfatizar lo que él había hecho en uno u otro incidente, aprovechando, de paso, para añadir uno u otro nuevo consejo.

Todo indicaba que los chicos de la segunda liga estaban dispuestos a escuchar la voz de la experiencia como Bunny no lo había hecho en su momento, aunque claro, darles una demostración en vivo sería mejor que hablar.

¿Y dónde estaban los criminales cuando necesitaba atrapar uno? ¿Dónde estaban los ciudadanos que necesitaban su ayuda?

Hasta ahora sólo se habían topado con una anciana con más bolsas de las que podían llevar sola, quien no había estado agradecida cuando ellos habían intentado ayudarla —Kotetsu estaba seguro de que el traje de Bombeman la había asustado—, y un par de niños discutiendo con puños y palabras sobre el próximo rey de los héroes —uno insistía que Blue Rose continuaría en su buena racha; el otro, que Sky High recuperaría su puesto—.

Era grandioso que todo en la ciudad estuviese tan pacifico, obviamente, pero Kotetsu quería hacer algo. Para eso había regresado a Sternbild, ¿no?

—Creo —dijo Bombeman de repente, mirando la vitrina de una relojería cercana— que ya deberíamos ir al punto de encuentro, señor Tiger.

Y así era. La hora "con mayor porcentaje de crimen casual" según la policía, en la que estaban encargados de todos esos pequeños casos en los que se necesitaba a un héroe cerca de inmediato, había terminado. Y nada había ocurrido, ni siquiera habían recibido un llamado reportando algo en las cercanías.

Kotetsu contuvo un suspiro.

—Vamos entonces.

La caminata hasta al punto de encuentro, una zona de parqueo donde la furgoneta de Apollon Media lo esperaba, no fue muy larga, mas no fueron los primeros en llegar. Ms. Violet y Sumo Thunder ya estaban allí, cada uno recostado contra el vehículo que sus patrocinadores habían enviado para ellos.

—Todo en orden —reportó Ms. Violet, alzando una mano hasta su frente en un obvio saludo militar al verlo.

—¡Todo tranquilo en Sternbild! —aseguró Sumo Thunder con un vozarrón digno de su nombre como héroe.

—Sólo falta... —comentó Kotetsu, pero tuvo que detenerse para recordar el nombre del por ahora ausente miembro de la segunda liga—. Eh...

—Chopman —completó Bombeman, moviendo su cabeza para mirar de un lado a otro, buscándolo.

—Él suele ser puntual... —dijo Ms. Violet con un tono pensativo.

¿Quizás Chopman sí se había topado con un caso y necesitaba ayuda?

Kotetsu se contuvo de correr en dirección al área asignada a Chopman. Debía ser un ejemplo y demostrarles lo mucho que sabía de trabajo en equipo, algo que parecían enfatizar más en la segunda liga debido a la falta de competencia por puntos.

—Vamos a buscarlo —sugirió con firmeza y pese a que todos lucieron sorprendidos por un segundo, pronto asintieron.

—¿Deberíamos separarnos o...? —cuestionó Sumo Thunder, dudoso.

—Sí —instruyó Kotetsu— y quien lo encuentre...

El sonido de una moto lo interrumpió y todos giraron al tiempo para ver a un policía motorizado deteniéndose a poca distancia. Con él se encontraba Chopman, quien bajó de la moto, le devolvió el casco y le agradeció en voz alta antes de correr hacia el grupo de héroes que lo esperaban.

—Lo siento, estaba dejando al carterista con la policía —explicó, sonando animado e inofensivo pese a que su traje totalmente blanco y máscara oscura le daba una apariencia, en opinión de Kotetsu, perfecta para pesadillas.

—Oh —exclamó Kotetsu, tragándose la decepción de no haber sido el héroe que había estado en el lugar correcto—, atrapaste a un ladrón.

—A dos, en realidad —asintió Chopman—. El otro estaba intentando robar un carro y lo golpeé así para detenerlo —explicó, golpeando el aire con su mano en un estilo típico de karate—. ¿Así está bien, señor Tiger?

No sólo Chopman, sino los demás héroes de la segunda liga lo estaban observando expectantes, por lo que Kotetsu enderezó su postura y alzó su cabeza antes de contestar.

—Ah, claro, claro, si es necesario —pronunció, esforzándose para sonar como la autoridad con mucha experiencia que era—. Nunca deben usar violencia sin necesidad.

Todos aceptaron sus palabras con una solemnidad que dejaba claro lo mucho que estimaban su experiencia como héroe.

—Uh, por cierto —comenzó Kotetsu, esforzándose por sonar casual—, ¿siempre es así?

—¿Así? —repitió Ms. Violet, mirándolo de reojo.

—Patrullar por la ciudad, sin un caso específico —aclaró Kotetsu, esforzándose por mantener un tono que no delatara la persistente decepción que sentía tras este primer día de trabajo.

—Oh, no, no siempre —respondió Bombeman—. Cuando hay eventos importantes somos los encargados principales de la seguridad.

—Y a veces nos llaman por emergencias —añadió Chopman.

Kotetsu sintió una pizca de esperanza ante eso. Aunque no los llamasen para los mismos crímenes llamativos de la primera liga, quizás sí podría hacer más que esperar que la suerte lo ayudase a realmente trabajar como héroe.

—Sí, como el caso de ese fisgón que estaba aterrorizando a las mujeres de Silver Stage —añadió Sumo Thunder.

—Yo logré atraparlo —intervino Ms. Violet de inmediato, orgullosa.

Que eso iniciara una pequeña discusión sobre el papel de cada uno en ese arresto era quizá la prueba de que la competencia interna en la segunda liga no solo existía, sino que era mayor de lo que se podía esperar.  
Pero eso era bueno, ¿no? Esforzarse para ganar, trabajar juntos y también ser capaces de hacer las cosas solos era lo que los haría crecer como héroes, suponía... y quizás debería recordar eso para decírselos en alguna otra ocasión. 

Por ahora, sin embargo, Kotetsu se sentía listo para terminar su día.

—Oh, veo —interrumpió Kotetsu después de un rato, mirando de reojo la furgoneta de Apollon Media, donde el conductor —Sam, si mal no recordaba— se encontraba tras el volante ocultando un bostezo tras una de sus manos—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—Gracias por patrullar conmigo, señor Tiger —se despidió Bombeman.

Kotetsu fingió no notar que los demás parecían listos para discutir sobre quién podría trabajar la próxima vez junto al héroe con más experiencia y subió a la furgoneta, indicándole a Sam que ya podían partir.

Asumiendo que no tendría ahora la acción que no había tenido durante el tiempo que había pasado recorriendo la ciudad, Kotetsu decidió cambiarse y una vez llegaron a Apollon Media, ya estaba de regreso a su ropa de civil, antifaz incluido debido a la fuerza del hábito.

—¿Crees que Saito me necesita para algo? —le preguntó a Sam, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hubo algún problema con el traje?

—Nada que haya notado. —Eso sonaba mucho mejor que decir que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de probarlo y descubrir si las mejoras de las que Saito le había hablado esa mañana eran tan buenas como Saito le había asegurado que eran.

—Entonces imagino que no —dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

Incapaz de pensar en alguna otra razón por la que alguien podría querer verlo en las oficinas, ya que dudaba que necesitasen un reporte escrito luego de un día carente de novedades, Kotetsu le deseó buenas noches y dejó el edificio a paso lento, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mente ocupada con la pregunta de qué hacer ahora.

No tenía sentido llamar a Antonio y anunciarle la sorpresa de su regreso cuando su primer día había sido tan poco heroico y lo mismo se aplicaba a los demás; pero tampoco sentía deseos de volver directamente a su apartamento o de ir sin ninguna compañía a tomar algo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kotetsu se detuvo en medio de la acera y miró hacia arriba por un segundo.

No había mucho que ver en el cielo nocturno opacado por las luces de la ciudad, mas entre los muchos edificios altos de Sternbild, la Torre de la Justicia sobresalía como siempre en el centro de ésta y eso le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Contrario a lo que se veía durante las horas laborales, la usual concurrencia de la Torre de la Justicia había sido remplazada por sólo algunos guardias y unos cuantos ejecutivos de trajes costosos y semblantes cansados, la mayoría de los cuales ya iban hacia la salida.

Kotetsu no vio ningún rostro conocido entre ellos y pese a que eran pocas las oficinas donde todavía había luz, Kotetsu no se dejó desanimar.

Si estuviese con alguien, Kotetsu habría apostado el sueldo de una quincena —cien por ciento seguro de que no lo perdería— que Yuri Petrov no solo estaba en su oficina, sino que era uno de los últimos en irse todos los días.

Era extraño pensar en venir a visitar a Yuri de sorpresa como si fuese un viejo amigo de confianza, pero Kotetsu suponía que después de tantas visitas, conversaciones y el simple hecho de que Yuri finalmente había decidido tutearlo, en lugar de ocultarse tras su exagerada formalidad como solía hacer, podía decir que eran amigos y mientras no estuviesen en horario de trabajo —o peor, en una corte judicial— buscarlo para preguntarle por su día e invitarlo a tomar algo era perfectamente correcto.

Aunque sin duda debería prepararse para algo de resistencia.

De todas las personas que Kotetsu había conocido durante su vida, Yuri se llevaba el título de la persona más terca y obsesionada con su trabajo que había conocido.

Lo mucho que le había costado convencerlo en su momento de aceptar tomarse una hora para una simple comida y lo poco que Yuri había comido en esa ocasión y lo rápido que se había ido, además de lo que sabía de él, todavía lo hacía pensar que el juez vivía de tazas de té que tomaba tras su escritorio, rodeado de folios y trabajo y más trabajo.

Sólo pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos, a la vez que lo hacía querer arrastrar a Yuri a cualquier lugar donde no tuviese que estar por un motivo laboral y eso haría hoy. Si podía.

Al llegar a la oficina de Yuri y ver luz bajo la puerta de ésta y tras las como siempre cerradas persianas, Kotetsu se quitó su antifaz, dio un par de golpes sin dudarlo y en cuanto escuchó un pausado «siga», giró el pomo y entró con una gran sonrisa.

—Primer día, cero daños —anunció, deteniéndose justo frente al escritorio donde, tal como él había predicho, había una taza ya vacía y varias carpetas, además de la delgada pantalla del computador.

Yuri permaneció inmóvil, con sus labios apretados como si estuviese indeciso sobre sonreír o hacer una mueca descontenta, mas finalmente se recostó en el espaldar de su asiento con un suspiro.

—Por ahora —replicó, alzando una ceja—. Le recuerdo que el día no ha terminado.

A Kotetsu le costó no soltar una carcajada, más divertido por el hecho de que _Yuri Petrov había hecho una broma_ que por la insultante implicación de las palabras de Yuri, pero logró hacerlo al tiempo que hizo un mohín descontento.

—Si no hay una emergencia —señaló Kotetsu, dejándose caer en una de las sillas para visitantes al tiempo que miró de reojo el comunicador en su muñeca—, puedo decir que no haré nada hoy.

—Si le sirve de consuelo —dijo Yuri en voz baja, mirándolo con fijeza—, en el día de hoy la primera liga no tuvo ninguna actividad.

Quizás su descontento por la falta de crímenes que combatir durante el día había sido demasiado evidente, porque no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que Yuri querría intentar animarlo de esa forma.

—Mejor así, ¿no? —rió, deseoso de restarle importancia al asunto. La seguridad de todos era más importante que la falta de acción, al fin de cuentas—. Aunque eso significa que no tendré nada para ver esta noche —se quejó en broma; ver la repetición del día de Hero TV no había estado entre sus planes.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrará algo que hacer —pronunció Yuri con una sonrisa—, como terminar de desempacar.

Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el mayor problema de Yuri: era incapaz de dejar algo para después, incluso si no se trataba de algo urgente, y esperaba que los demás hiciesen lo mismo.

Aun así, Kotetsu no pensaba hacerle caso. Independientemente del estado de su apartamento —donde tal vez quedaban más que un par de cajas sin desempacar, una cantidad que sería mayor si Yuri no lo hubiese ayudado días atrás— y del poco acontecido día, ya era hora de cambiar un poco de escenario y quizás celebrar propiamente su retorno.

—Como ir a tomar algo —lo corrigió, negándose a darse por vencido—. O a comer.

Yuri sólo lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviese considerando con cuidado cómo responder. Ese era otro de los malos hábitos de Yuri, uno que hacía que Kotetsu se preguntase con mucha frecuencia qué tantos secretos guardaba.

—Wild Tiger... —advirtió con lentitud.

—Estoy seguro —interrumpió Kotetsu, más irritado de lo que quería aceptar ante el hecho de que Yuri se estaba apegando tanto a sus típicas formalidades— que si encuentro a tu asistente y le pregunto por tu horario, me va a decir que ya terminaste por hoy.  
La forma en que Yuri dejó caer sus hombros delató más el que estaba a punto de rendirse que sus palabras, carentes de la firmeza que utilizaba cuando no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Seguimos en mi oficina.

Kotetsu sonrió, sintiendo la victoria en la punta de sus dedos, y se puso de pie. Sólo necesitaba darle un último empujón.

—Salgamos entonces.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Yuri masajeó su temple y tras un corto momento asintió.

—Déme unos minutos.

Fiel a su palabra, Yuri no tardó demasiado en apagar el computador y guardar algunos de los archivos bajo llave y otros cuantos en su maletín, detalle que hizo que Kotetsu entrecerrase sus ojos.

No podía pensar a qué horas Yuri pensaba trabajar en lo que fuese que estuviese llevando consigo, a no ser que no planease dormir y eso... era posible, si juzgaba por sus eternas ojeras.

Yuri ignoró su mirada de desaprobación y se levantó, maletín en mano y una expresión neutra en su rostro, y luego de cerrar su oficina lideró el camino hacia el ascensor.

—¿Imagino que tienes un lugar pensado? —preguntó Yuri mientras esperaban a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran, moviendo su cabeza un poco para verlo.

Aunque la respuesta sincera sería un «no» y que estaba improvisando, las obvias señales de que Yuri se había relajado, al menos un poco, lo hacían querer no hacer o decir nada que arruinase eso.

—Uno o dos, sí —pronunció. Le costaba imaginar qué sitios frecuentaba Yuri, si es que visitaba algún lugar no relacionado con su trabajo alguna vez, pero quería creer que el bar de los héroes era una apuesta segura y si no, podía pensar en uno o dos restaurantes que si bien no eran lujosos, eran tranquilos y lo suficientemente buenos—. Y puedo llevarte a casa si se nos hace tarde —añadió, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto para remarcar sus palabras.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un corto timbre y Yuri entró a este, moviendo su cabeza de tal forma que un mechón de cabello que siempre parecía dejar suelto oscureció su rostro.

—No es necesario y...

—No me digas que tienes cosas que hacer a esta hora —interrumpió Kotetsu con el ceño fruncido, yendo tras él.

Aun sabiendo que Yuri era el tipo de persona que nunca dejaba el deber para después, al punto que parecía estar usándolo como excusa para no disfrutar la vida, entre más lo conocía, más exagerada se le antojaba su actitud.

—Iba a decir que no planeo trasnochar —aclaró Yuri con un suspiro, mirándolo de reojo—, mañana debo ir directamente a la corte a primera hora.

—Oh —balbuceó Kotetsu, quedándose sin palabras durante el tiempo en que el ascensor los llevó hasta el primer piso.

Aunque no parecía que a Yuri le molestaran esos silencios prolongados e incómodos, Kotetsu no podía decir lo mismo. Lo hacían pensar en esperas interminables por milagros imposibles, en despedidas no pronunciadas por el miedo a que fuesen finales y en el gran vacío que deja una ausencia...

—¿Kotetsu? —preguntó Yuri en el mismo instante en que las puertas se abrieron.

—Ah, vamos al bar de los héroes —sugirió Kotetsu rápidamente, volviendo a su plan original en su afán de despejar su mente. Un segundo después, mientras se encaminaban a la salida, añadió—: ¿O prefieres otra parte?

—Tengo entendido que no tienen sólo bebidas alcohólicas —comentó Yuri, pensativo.

—¿No tomas? —cuestionó Kotetsu, la sorpresa tan evidente en su tono como en su rostro ante lo que Yuri estaba insinuando—. ¿No te gusta?

Yuri lo miró de soslayo, apretando sus labios como si necesitase una pausa para considerar con cuidado sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

—No particularmente.

Algo como eso no debería requerir ese cuidado en el momento de contestar y casi lo hacía querer indagar al respecto.

¿Se trataba de un tema relacionado con la familia Petrov, algo que siempre parecía afectar a Yuri de una forma que Kotetsu nunca se había esperado? ¿O se trataba de una más simple renuencia a aceptar algo que muchos considerarían extraño? ¿O todo se resumía en que Yuri carecía de resistencia al alcohol?

—¿Ni siquiera para brindar por mi regreso? —bromeó, decidiendo dejar el tema para otra ocasión. Por mucho que había querido que el día de su retorno oficial tuviese algún acontecimiento importante, hacer que Yuri se pusiese a la defensiva y usase sus máscaras de formalidad para evitarlo no era el tipo de suceso que buscaba.

—Brindaré si pasa un mes sin ninguna demanda en tu contra —replicó Yuri con un tono que parecía ocultar una pizca de diversión.

Era mucho mejor cuando Yuri estaba así, inusualmente tranquilo y abierto.

—Fácil de lograr.

Yuri alzó una ceja, demostrando su incredulidad sin palabras, y Kotetsu hizo una mueca irritada al tiempo que se quejó en voz no realmente baja sobre lo poco que todos parecían confiar en él.

* * *

Con las luces de neón de su letrero y la cantidad de clientes que siempre se veían entrando y saliendo, era sorprendente que "Hero's Bar" lograse brindar un ambiente tranquilo y tanta privacidad como era posible en un lugar público.

La música nunca llegaba a ser el ruido retumbante que podía ser en establecimientos más frecuentados por jóvenes y cada persona en el lugar siempre parecía contenta en lo suyo, fuese comer un tentempié con un amigo, ver alguna de las escenas memorables que pasaban por las pantallas cuando Hero TV no estaba siendo transmitido en vivo o simplemente tomar algo, solo o acompañado.

—No ha cambiado en nada —comentó Kotetsu con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, mas aliviado de lo que quería aceptar ante la familiaridad del lugar, mientras guiaba a Yuri hacia la barra.

—¿Solías venir con frecuencia? —cuestionó Yuri en un tono casual, aunque con su atención más en Kotetsu que en el lugar como si realmente estuviese interesado en la respuesta.

—Sí, es un buen punto de encuentro. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento, y por costumbre dejó su gorra sobre la barra, diagonal a él—. Y no está mal, ¿no crees?

Quizás era un poco infantil, pero la decoración inspirada en héroes retirados y actuales e incluso las comidas que llevaban los nombres de los más famosos eran unos de los aspectos del lugar que siempre le habían gustado a Kotetsu y si bien habían transcurrido años desde que había pasado de ser un fan a ser un _héroe_ , eso no había cambiado.

Yuri se sentó tras dejar su maletín en el suelo, apoyado contra la silla, e hizo un sonido pensativo al tiempo que observó el menú, alzando una ceja según leyó los nombres de los platos.

—Tengo que decir —pronunció, alejando la carta un poco de él a la vez que giró su cabeza hacia Kotetsu— que paso tanto tiempo entre asuntos relacionados con los héroes que...

¿No le llamaba la atención? ¿Lo encontraba aburrido? ¿Preferiría ir a un lugar que no tuviera nada que ver con su trabajo?

La tentación de preguntar eso y más, en lugar de intentar adivinar qué era lo que Yuri no quería decir y estaba ocultando tras esas vagas palabras, era mucha, mas Kotetsu decidió ignorarla. Pese a lo que había implicado sobre lo que pensaba del bar de los héroes, Yuri parecía de buen humor y Kotetsu no quería arruinar eso.

—Ah —balbuceó por un momento, tocando su barba distraídamente mientras pensaba qué decir—. La próxima vez vamos a otra parte, entonces —sugirió al fin, decidido a descubrir por qué tipo de lugar se inclinaba Yuri—. ¿Te gusta el sushi? ¿La comida china? ¿Italiana? ¿Las hamburguesas?

La forma en que Yuri frunció el ceño hizo que Kotetsu se preparase para una nueva pila de negaciones, pero que uno de los empleados que se encontraban tras la barra se acercase a tomar sus órdenes interrumpió la conversación por poco menos de un par de minutos.

Una vez el hombre se alejó con la promesa de regresar pronto con los pedidos, Yuri suspiró calladamente.

—Veo que estás pensando en continuar con las invitaciones.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Oriental Town fue suficiente para que Kotetsu sintiese una pizca de vergüenza. Aun si Anju no se hubiese tomado el trabajo de recordarle lo lejos que estaban de Sternbild, después de la reacción de Yuri cuando había ido a buscarlo a casa él había comprendido que su insistencia había sido demasiada; sin embargo, en el fondo Kotetsu no se arrepentía.

Kotetsu sospechaba que, de no haberlo hecho, Yuri seguiría siendo un lejano desconocido que siempre apoyaba a los héroes con una máscara de cortesía y sentía que incluso ahora, si no daba el primer paso, Yuri volvería a su papel en las sombras de Hero TV y se convertiría en un lejano conocido que podría haber sido algo más.

—¿Por qué no? —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros—. Estamos en la misma ciudad y si ambos tenemos tiempo...

—Kotetsu —lo interrumpió Yuri con un tono firme que prometía una objeción larga y lógica, la cual quizás incluía algo relacionado con sus respectivas ocupaciones.

— _Después_ —especificó Kotetsu con una expresión seria, queriendo convencerlo de que no le arruinaría ninguna de sus ideas de profesionalidad— de trabajar... 

Como era costumbre, Yuri se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Me temo —dijo con lentitud— que no siempre podré aceptar.

Esa era una respuesta más positiva de la que Kotetsu había esperado, por lo que no pudo contener una gran sonrisa.

—Pero algunas veces sí, ¿cierto?

El asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuri valió más que cualquier posible contestación que Yuri podría haber pronunciado si la llegada de un mesero con lo que habían pedido no los hubiese interrumpido.

Aun estando ocupados comiendo, la conversación se reanudó pronto, pero se dirigió a temas menos personales como la ciudad e incluso Hero TV, algo inevitable cuando las pantallas cercanas transmitieron el ranking actual de la primera liga, y pese a lo que Yuri había insinuado poco antes sobre su interés sobre lo relacionado con los héroes fuera de su trabajo, habló con normalidad todo el tiempo.

Todo indicaba que Yuri estaba contento con la velada, tal como Kotetsu mismo lo estaba, y era una lástima pensar que en cualquier momento terminaría, cosa inminente según la comida comenzó a desaparecer de los platos.

Pero quizás si pedía algo más, fuese otra bebida o un postre, Yuri lo acompañaría un poco más y sin siquiera tener que insistirle para ello...

Kotetsu estaba considerando cada vez más hacerle un gesto al cantinero antes de que Yuri mencionase que ya era hora de irse cuando una pregunta, dicha en un tono vacilante y voz baja, captó la atención de Kotetsu y sin pensarlo giró su cabeza para buscar a Antonio, cuya voz había reconocido de inmediato.

—¿Kotetsu...? 

Y estaba en lo cierto.

A tan solo unos pasos de distancia se encontraba Antonio, observándolo con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro, aunque eso pronto cambió gracias a una gran sonrisa que decoró su semblante mientras se acercó para darle una palmada en la espalda a Kotetsu, obviamente emocionado de verlo.

—¿Cuándo demonios volviste?

—Jaja —rió Kotetsu sin ninguna fuerza—, ¿sorpresa?

—Y no dijiste nada —reclamó Antonio con el ceño fruncido, mas no realmente molesto—. No _pensabas_ decir nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —se defendió Kotetsu de inmediato—. Estaba esperando el momento indicado.

Esa era la verdad. No había querido que su regreso fuese un secreto; simplemente elegir un buen día para anunciarlo en lugar de hacerlo antes sonaba como algo mucho mejor que sólo aparecer y decir «volví», aun si Antonio no parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Típico —bufó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Ese fue el instante en que Yuri decidió aclarar su garganta y en cuanto tuvo la atención de ambos, dijo:  
—Lamento interrumpir, pero ya debo irme.

—¡S-su señoría! —balbuceó Antonio, dando un paso hacia atrás y dedicándole a Kotetsu una mirada de reproche, como si creyese que Kotetsu había fallado en el deber de advertirle de la presencia del hombre que estaba prácticamente frente a él.

Yuri no lució sorprendido ni ofendido por la reacción de Antonio y sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que abandonó su asiento, tomándose un segundo para agacharse y asir su maletín.

—Señor Lopez, señor Kaburagi —se despidió, haciendo un amague de sacar algo de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—Ah, yo invito —intervino Kotetsu, suponiendo que Yuri estaba a punto de sacar su billetera y sin duda acertó, pues Yuri se detuvo—. Fue mi idea, después de todo.

Por un momento, Kotetsu estuvo seguro de que Yuri iba a protestar; sin embargo, pareció cambiar de idea tras dedicarle una mirada de reojo a Antonio y asintió con su cabeza.

—Gracias —pronunció con una sonrisa de cortesía, apropiada para el tono que estaba usando—. Que tengan una buena noche.

Yuri partió sin ninguna prisa, mas tampoco se detuvo para darle un último vistazo y despedirse con un gesto antes de abandonar el bar, como si ya estuviese pensando sólo en su nuevo destino y la cena hubiese quedado atrás.

Decepcionado, Kotetsu contuvo un suspiro. Ese adiós formal y lejano no era la forma en que había querido terminar la noche.

—Nunca pensé que te vería con Petrov en un sitio así —comentó Antonio, todavía observando hacia la puerta por la que Yuri había salido.

Si Kotetsu era sincero, él mismo no habría creído hace unos meses que eso sucedería. No recordaba haber tenido una sola conversación con Yuri, ni siquiera haber compartido un casual comentario sobre el clima tras encontrarse con él en un corredor, antes de retirarse como héroe y eso hacía que, en retrospectiva, la situación actual pareciese algo cercano a un milagro.

—Él es un buen tipo —se limitó a mencionar Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y tú eres su mayor dolor de cabeza, ¿no? —señaló Antonio, alzando una ceja.

—Tampoco es para tanto —se quejó con una mueca de irritación exagerada. Había sido Yuri el que se había tomado el trabajo de ir a buscarlo personalmente en primer lugar y eso, sin duda alguna, tenía que ser la prueba de que Yuri no lo resentía por todo el trabajo adicional que le había causado hasta el día de hoy.

Antonio negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y ocupó el asiento que Yuri había abandonado.

—Ahora cuéntame todo —dijo con una mirada suspicaz al tiempo que hizo un gesto para captar la atención del cantinero— o no te defenderé cuando los demás se enteren de que estás aquí.

Que Antonio estuviese tan convencido de que no estaba sólo de visita quizás debería molestarlo un poco, pero ahora que el secreto había salido a la luz, su entusiasmo por estar de regreso se manifestó.

Aunque la mención de su ingreso a la segunda liga fue recibida con una ceja alzada, sus comentarios sobre los chicos de ésta —que Antonio había conocido brevemente durante el incidente en el concierto de Blue Rose— y sus experiencias con los ejecutivos de Apollon Media animaron la conversación y el citar su nuevo eslogan logró sacarle una carcajada a Antonio, aun cuando tras eso Antonio le advirtió con un tono de conmiseración que se preparara para lo que Nathan diría cuando lo escuchara.

Realmente, decidió Kotetsu mientras reía de buen humor imaginando el tipo de bromas que Nathan haría, había echado de menos la compañía de su más viejo amigo y charlar y tomar una cerveza con él sin el apremio que creaba el tener que volver a Oriental Town.

Y quizás, cayó en cuenta Kotetsu poco después, había esperado lo mismo de su noche con Yuri: algo casual, sin prisas ni incomodidades, que no terminase con Yuri yéndose tan rápido como era posible ni buscando excusas para evitarlo.

¿Tal vez Antonio tenía razón y él era un dolor de cabeza para Yuri? O tal vez Yuri no quería que los vieran juntos socializando. Él parecía ser el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por algo así.

Pedirle consejo a Antonio sobre qué hacer sobre Yuri no tenía sentido cuando Kotetsu sabía qué haría, por lo que volvió a prestarle toda su atención a la conversación, que había girado hasta llegar a los últimos sucesos de la primera liga, la ardua competencia por el primer puesto que Sky High y Blue Rose habían mantenido desde la temporada anterior, la infaltable presión de los patrocinadores según la temporada iba avanzando y Agnes y sus incambiables intentos por conseguir mayores índices de audiencia.

Aun extrañando el estar ahí, la charla lo dejó con una sonrisa y cuando salieron, ya tarde en la noche, no solo la apenas notoria pesadez del par de cervezas que se tomó lo dejó con un humor mucho mejor que el que había tenido al finalizar oficialmente su primer día de trabajo.

—Te llamo luego —prometió Antonio antes de despedirse—. Estoy seguro que todos querrán verte y me tendrán como mensajero arreglando algo.

—Nah, no creo —rió Kotetsu—. Y además un héroe nunca tiene un descanso, así que es imposible planear algo.

—Cierto —resopló Antonio—. Pero yo no voy a cargar con la culpa de no haberles dicho nada.

—Prometiste que si te contaba... —rebatió Kotetsu sin mucha seriedad, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa divertida.

—Eso es eso, esto es esto.

Kotetsu suspiró exageradamente, aun cuando sonrió en el momento de intercambiar adioses y partir cada cual por su camino a sus respectivos apartamentos.

En sí, Kotetsu podía decir que había sido una buena noche y lo único de lo que se arrepentía era que todo lo referente a Yuri tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Él sólo tenía el número de su oficinal, al fin de cuentas, e incluso sin tomar en cuenta lo ocurrido la primera y única vez que había ido al hogar de los Petrov, Kotetsu estaba consciente de que no era una hora apropiada para hacer una visita.

Llegar a casa no le tomó demasiado y aunque entrar y ver los rastros de su mudanza todavía visibles lo hizo considerar desempacar algo de lo que faltaba, al final terminó descartando la idea.

Ya estaba en Sternbild y eso era lo que importaba, por lo que no tenía que apurarse con detalles como esos.

Kotetsu se preparó para acostarse sin ninguna prisa y sólo en el último minuto buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos del pantalón que se había quitado, queriendo revisar sus mensajes antes de dormir.

Como quizás era de esperarse, encontró un video mensaje de Anju preguntándole cómo había sido su primer día y un mensaje de texto de Lloyds recordándole que esperaba el reporte del día en su escritorio a primera hora. Pero además de eso, había otro mensaje más de alguien que no hacía parte de su lista de contactos.

«¿No le informaste a nadie de tu regreso?»

Sólo había una persona que podría hacerle una pregunta así en ese momento y ni siquiera tenía que sorprenderse, pues sabía cómo Yuri podía conseguir algo como su número.

Con una sonrisa pese a que sentía que ya lo había dicho y no entendía por qué nadie le creía, Kotetsu contestó:  
«¡Era una sorpresa!»

A pesar de que esperó un rato por una respuesta, guardando mientras tanto el número de Yuri y dando una vuelta por su apartamento para pasar el tiempo, pronto se resignó a que no recibiría alguna.

Quizás Yuri ya estaba dormido, razonó sin sentirse realmente decepcionado.

Porque estaba claro que Yuri no estaba molesto con él por ninguna razón, como había temido, y por ahora eso era suficiente.


	4. La luna que aparece de día II

Estrictamente hablando, Kotetsu había recibido una advertencia previa mucho antes de que algo ocurriese.

Antonio le había asegurado desde un comienzo que todos querrían reunirse con él, por lo que si contaba el tiempo transcurrido desde esa ocasión, había tenido casi una semana completa.

Si decidía ignorar eso y considerar el «te lo dije» que Antonio le envió una tarde y que había precedido a otros pocos mensajes de los demás héroes, su tiempo para prepararse había sido de tres días.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, al entrar al bar de Nathan —cerrado para el resto del público durante esa noche—, Kotetsu se dio cuenta de que no se había preparado realmente para ver y enfrentar a todos los que habían sido sus compañeros en HERO TV.

Todos lo estaban observando con tal fijeza que lo hacían sentir en el centro de atención y aunque en otras circunstancias, especialmente en alguna que involucrase un acto heroico, Kotetsu se habría alegrado de ello: ahora solo se sentía tentado a dar un paso atrás y alzar ambas manos en un claro "me rindo" para detener, antes de que empezaran, algunos de los reclamos que ya había leído en algunos de los mensajes que había recibido.

Aun así, ya era muy tarde para reprogramar este encuentro, pues, contrario a lo que había creído posible, sí habían planeado algo y ninguna emergencia los había obligado a cancelarlo.

Y tampoco quería retroceder, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción.

—Buenas —saludó, intentando sonar casual y despreocupado.

Antonio, en lugar de ayudarlo como el buen amigo que se suponía que era, bufó con burla.

Eso destruyó el silencio que se había formado en el momento en que él había entrado y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse a él en un recibimiento poco coordinado.

—Hola —saludó Pao-Lin con una sonrisa amigable.

—Así que realmente volviste —dijo Karina con una mueca que no parecía verdaderamente irritada.

—¡Bienvenido y bienvenido seas! —Keith abrió sus brazos para complementar sus palabras, luciendo deslumbrante tal como acostumbraba.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo _de gozaru_ —pronunció Ivan con una inclinación de exactamente treinta grados, algo mucho más formal de lo que requería la situación.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas llamar o contestar algún mensaje? —reclamó Nathan con sus brazos en jarra y un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Kotetsu suspiró sonoramente.

—¿No pueden decir todos algo como lo que dijo Origami?

Las palabras de Kotetsu causaron una corta risa general que destruyó cualquier posible tensión y le permitió abandonar el umbral. Pronto estuvo cerca de una de las dos grandes mesas en el centro del lugar, donde ya se encontraban varios platos con aperitivos llamativamente decorados, tal como podía esperarse de un establecimiento de Nathan.

—Te lo dije —insistió Antonio con una sonrisa que evidenciaba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con esa extraña bienvenida que le habían hecho.

—Ya lo dijiste —se quejó Kotetsu con un mohín.

—Esta es una noche de celebración, chicos —intervino Nathan, colándose entre ambos y poniendo una mano en la espalda de cada uno de ellos—, compórtense.

—¡Deja de hacer eso aquí!

El grito de Antonio delató que Nathan no había dejado su mano en un lugar tan inocente y Kotetsu se alejó un paso de ellos, prefiriendo disfrutar ahora como el espectador en lugar de ser el hazmerreír de turno.

—¿ _Aquí_? —rebatió Nathan, alzando su rostro y haciéndole ojitos de manera tan exagerada que Antonio mismo ni siquiera pudo mantener su expresión indignada y en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos... y dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo contra el borde de una mesa, como si quisiese usar tal objeto como escudo para defender su trasero, perdiendo toda apariencia de estoicismo con ello.

—Y en cualquier otra parte.

—Aburrido —se quejó Nathan, pero se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la barra para ordenar bebidas para todos mientras les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran sin esperarlo.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —rió Kotetsu por lo bajo, tomando asiento en la mesa más cercana. Antonio se sentó junto a él de inmediato.

—Yo no diría eso —comentó Pao-Lin, ubicándose en la mesa continua y estirando su brazo para tomar unas pinzas y comenzar a servirse de un plato cuyo contenido era un dragón hecho de salchicha, tomate y lechuga, sin lucir preocupada por destruir en el proceso esa pequeña obra maestra—. Desde que tú y Barnaby se fueron muchas cosas sí lo han hecho.

—Eso es cierto, muy cierto —asintió Keith con solemnidad, acomodándose frente a Pao-Lin—, nada es lo mismo sin ustedes.

Ivan se sentó en silencio junto a Keith y Karina frunció el ceño, luciendo pensativa mientras observaba de reojo el asiento libre junto a Kotetsu y tras unos segundos se apropió de el.

—¿Y cuándo volviste exactamente? —cuestionó Karina, girando de medio lado para encararlo.

—Una semana —habló Antonio, mas añadió inmediatamente después sin ninguna convicción en su voz—: Creo.

—Casi —aclaró Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros mientras examinaba los platos frente a él. Sentía que lo multarían si destruía cualquiera de esas decoraciones; sin embargo, los brillantes colores de las verduras frescas y las carnes frías junto a ellas estaban cumpliendo su cometido de abrirle su apetito—. Comencé en la segunda liga hace cinco días, pero volví antes.

—Para hacer todos los trámites, mudarte... —enumeró Nathan, tomando el asiento frente a Kotetsu y junto a Ivan, usando un tono ligero que se tornó agudo con un nuevo reclamo—. Podrías habernos pedido ayuda, cariño.

—Nah, no hacía falta —rió Kotetsu, animándose al fin a tomar uno de los espárragos que formaban espadas ninja y luego varios quesos y jamones que formaban la cabeza de un toro—. Tuve una buena mano extra.

Kotetsu se acalló de repente y aguardó, tenso, a que le preguntaran de quién se había tratado, mas eso no ocurrió.

—Ese no es el problema —pronunció Karina.

La llegada de las bebidas y de más comida interrumpió la conversación y la desvió temporalmente hacia Nathan, quien sonrió con satisfacción cuando tanto Pao-Lin como Karina levantaron sus pulgares, demostrando su aprobación por la decoración temática.

Aunque para Kotetsu no había sido evidente al comienzo, la ensalada de frutas con figuras de conejos en un bosque de huevos de codorniz, el tigre hecho de carnes frías en medio de un prado de verduras verdes, las bebidas en vasos que parecían cubos de hielo colocadas sobre la mesa como una pirámide, el acompañamiento de burbujas de gelatina trasparente para las bebidas y el postre flameante de frutos rojos dejó obvio de dónde había salido la inspiración para la decoración.

—¿Parte del nuevo menú? —preguntó Kotetsu, ligeramente curioso.

Nathan asintió.

—Por tiempo limitado para el próximo final de temporada —replicó sin sonar del todo concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo—. Todavía hay tiempo para seguir perfeccionándolo.

Por qué Nathan se preocupaba por algo así cuando aquellos platos ya eran un espectáculo, por no mencionar que este era solo uno los muchos negocios exitosos que tenía —y uno de los más pequeños, además, comparado con Helios Energy— era algo que Kotetsu no podía entender.

Aun así, él ahora conocía a alguien quizás más obsesionado con su trabajo y probablemente igual de perfeccionista.

Comparado con Yuri, Nathan era un hombre relajado que no descuidaba a sus amigos aun cuando no se distraída de sus negocios, por lo que Kotetsu se limitó a mover su cabeza y comentar que le gustaba antes de continuar comiendo.

Tras eso y otras opiniones sobre los platos, los más recientes incidentes de la primera liga y de Sternbild fueron el centro de conversación durante gran parte de la cena y Kotetsu los escuchó con atención, preguntando por detalles que no habían llegado a la pantalla con un interés más grande del que él había creído posible.

Realmente había echado de menos todo y a todos.

—¿Y cómo es la segunda liga? —intervino Pao-Lin aun antes de terminar su postre.

—Uh... —balbuceó Kotetsu, notando que todos lo estaba observando tal como cuando había entrado—. ¿Diferente? —dijo, rascando su barba distraídamente mientras recordaba sus recientes días con la segunda liga—. O no tanto —decidió al fin, dejando caer su mano y sonriendo un poco—. Hacemos lo mismo, solo que en menor escala y sin cámaras la mayoría del tiempo.

—Pero la segunda liga está pensada para descubrir talentos —señaló Nathan, apartando su plato ya vacío para apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazar sus manos frente a él y acomodar su quijada sobre sus manos.

—¿O para despedirlos? —bromeó Kotetsu. Él no estaba ahí para escalar hasta la fama de la primera liga, al fin de cuentas.

—No diga eso, Tiger-dono —expresó Ivan—, usted es un gran héroe.

—Y por algo volviste, ¿no? —insistió Karina, ladeando su cabeza hacia Kotetsu para fulminarlo con su mirada, como si estuviese molesta por lo que él había dicho.

—O porque Kaede lo obligó —rió Antonio.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Kotetsu, aun cuando después aceptó frente a todos que Kaede le había dado el empuje necesario para regresar.

Las preguntas sobre su hija y Oriental Town llenaron la mesa hasta que todos los platos fueron levantados y una tanda de sodas los remplazó.

Ese fue el instante que Nathan eligió para preguntar:  
—¿Y guapo?

Aunque eso sonaba casual, la seriedad en sus ojos delataba que Nathan había estado aguardando el momento apropiado para preguntar eso y Kotetsu estuvo tentado a poner sus ojos en blanco, exasperado.

Eso sí era algo que había estado preparado para responder desde un comienzo y no entendía por qué habían esperado tanto para mencionar a Bunny.

—Bien, imagino. —O más exactamente, sabía, aun cuando las noticias que había recibido de Bunny recientemente eran pocas.

Esa escueta contestación hizo que Nathan alzase una ceja.

—¿Tampoco hablaste con él? —cuestionó Antonio con incredulidad.

—Bunny está ocupado con sus cosas, no lo voy a distraer con mi nuevo trabajo.

Y todo eso era verdad.

Tras todo lo ocurrido con Maverick, Barnaby necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo y contactarlo por algo tan simple como su nueva ocupación —cuando todavía estaba esperando el caso memorable que lo hiciese sentir satisfecho consigo mismo— no tenía sentido.

—No creo que él esté de acuerdo —rebatió Karina.

—Al señor Barnaby le gustaría saber de ti tanto como a nosotros —expresó Keith con una sonrisa en lugar de una expresión de reprimenda.

—Llámalo y pronto —ordenó Nathan, bajando sus brazos y acomodándose contra el espaldar de su asiento mientras cruzó sus piernas y tomó su bebida—. No estará contento si se entera por otros.

* * *

Aun si Nathan tenía razón, Kotetsu todavía no quería hacerle caso.

En cinco días los acontecimientos más importantes habían sido el arresto de un grupo de carteristas y el detener y supervisar a unos chicos que estaban en la edad justa para descubrir que si se iban por ahí en plan de vandalismo, tenían que pagar arreglando todos sus daños y más.

Pero si hoy eso cambiaba, decidió Kotetsu, llamaría de inmediato a Bunny.

Sonaba como algo simple, mas el que dependiese por completo de las circunstancias lo dificultaba.

Cuándo y dónde ocurriría un crimen era algo que solo los perpetradores podían saber, por lo que solo le quedaba patrullar junto a los chicos de la segunda y esperar a que algo perturbase la paz de la ciudad para tener la oportunidad de salvar el día.

Y en toda la mañana eso no sucedió.

Aunque la tarde incluyó algunos ladrones y un conductor sin pase y con muchos deseos de convertir las calles de la ciudad en una pista de alta velocidad, la sensación de que eso seguía sin ameritar una mención especial no solo borró de su mente sus planes de contactar a Barnaby hoy, sino que le creó un incómodo vacío que incluso ralentizó sus pasos a pesar de que faltaba poco para llegar al punto de encuentro, donde los demás héroes de la segunda liga ya estaban intercambiando saludos e historias sobre los acontecimientos del día.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?

Kotetsu frunció el ceño, cruzó sus brazos y se detuvo.

—Los héroes debemos hacer una diferencia. 

Ese era un hecho que no lo había olvidado.

—¿Señor Tiger? —Chopman, a cierta distancia de él, sonaba más confundido que sorprendido y los demás también estaban observándolo luciendo casi curiosos.

Consciente ahora de que tenía la atención de todos y a pesar de no haberlo planeado, Kotetsu se aclaró la garganta y descruzó sus brazos.

—No solo se trata de ir corriendo a donde nos necesitan cuando nos llaman —continuó, hablando tanto para ellos como para sí mismo—, sino de estar siempre atentos para quienes necesitan ayuda, así no sea una emergencia.

Y eso era todo.

No eran necesarias grandes hazañas y él sabía eso bien, lo había recordado poco antes de retirarse de la primera liga, por lo que ni siquiera tenía sentido que ahora se sintiese desanimado por estar encargándose de casos pequeños, pues, independientemente del tipo de casos, en la segunda liga también podía ser un héroe.

Kotetsu sonrió sin pensarlo, consiguiendo sentirse ligero una vez más.

—Haremos todo lo posible para convertirnos en grandes héroes como usted —aseguró Ms. Violet con un tono de admiración. Los demás asintieron, luciendo tan serios como si acabasen de escuchar una importante verdad.

—Sigan así —dijo Kotetsu, sintiendo su sonrisa crecer—. Nos vemos mañana.

Su buen humor no fue interrumpido por el informe que tuvo que entregar en Apollon Media y cuando salió, ya entrada la noche, no dudó ni un segundo al encaminarse a su nuevo destino: la Torre de la Justicia.

Visitar a Yuri una vez terminaba su turno se había convertido en un hábito con una facilidad que él no había creído posible y Kotetsu se sentía tentado a culpar a Yuri por ello. Él nunca habría considerado hacer tal cosa si Yuri no hubiese ido a verlo tantas veces en primer lugar, al fin de cuentas.

Aunque Kotetsu consideró enviarle un mensaje avisándole que iba en camino, el hecho de que hasta ahora Yuri no había contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado por una u otra razón lo hizo cambiar de idea y simplemente continuar, deteniéndose solo unos segundos para saludar a los guardias de la torre antes de tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Yuri.

Tal como esperaba, la luz en esta delataba la presencia de alguien en la oficina por lo que, con una sonrisa, Kotetsu golpeó la puerta dos veces y la abrió sin aguardar por una respuesta.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó todavía sin ingresar, examinando a Yuri.

Como de costumbre, Yuri se encontraba frente a su escritorio, analizando un caso o algún otro documento e ignorando el cielo oscuro que se podía vislumbrar a través de las persianas parcialmente cerradas y el reloj que indicaba que ya era hora de cambiar de actividad.

Sin lucir sorprendido ni verdaderamente resignado, Yuri le indicó que entrada y dejó de lado los archivos que habían estado capturando su atención.

—Felicidades, Wild Tiger —dijo con un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro—, este es su sexto día sin ninguna demanda en su contra.

Que Yuri estuviese llevando la cuenta era extrañamente halagador, aun cuando sus palabras lo hacían sonar como si fuese una hazaña más difícil de lo que era, pero Kotetsu decidió ignorar ese detalle.

—Y falta poco para mi brindis, ¿no? —comentó Kotetsu, tomando asiento frente a él.

Yuri lo contempló en silencio por varios segundos en lugar de contestar, luciendo perdido en sus pensamientos incluso cuando movió un poco su cabeza y el mechón de cabello que siempre dejaba suelto tapó parcialmente su ojo derecho.

—¿Planea venir todos los días hasta que eso suceda? —preguntó al fin, sin siquiera parpadear.

Ya acostumbrado a las extrañezas de Yuri, Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse intimidado ni incómodo.

—Y después, claro —aseguró sin poder contener una sonrisa traviesa—, no quiero hacerme extrañar.

Kotetsu había esperado una respuesta cortante que dejaría en claro que Yuri no apreciaba ni disfrutaba una broma o incluso un regaño sobre cómo ambos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, mas nada de eso ocurrió.

En lugar de ello, Yuri se quedó completamente inmóvil, como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración, y sus ojos, todavía fijos en Kotetsu, se agrandaron por unos segundos en obvia estupefacción.

Yuri estaba sorprendido.

Eso era algo nuevo, que Kotetsu mismo no había esperado y que logró que se removiera en su silla, inseguro sobre si debía reírse y hablar esta vez en serio, comentando que en verdad dependía de lo que ocurriese en la ciudad, o si era mejor aguardar para descubrir qué pensaba Yuri de esa posibilidad.

—Veo —pronunció Yuri en un tono de voz que no delataba nada de lo que su expresión sí había hecho evidente.

Que no añadiese nada más era frustrante; no obstante, Kotetsu prefirió concentrarse en el hecho de que Yuri no había dicho que no podía o que no debía, cosa que tenía significar que sería bienvenido de lunes a domingo, ¿no?

Esa perspectiva era tan agradable que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro e incluso lo llevó a recostarse contra el respaldar de su asiento, sintiéndose perfectamente a gusto y dispuesto a quedarse allí si era necesario.

Hasta ahora, Yuri se había negado un par de veces a salir con él a comer o a tomar algo, argumentado reuniones relacionadas con HERO TV, pero aun en esas ocasiones había aceptado que Kotetsu lo acompañara en su oficina hasta que llegara la hora y si ese era el caso hoy, Kotetsu no pensaba en quejarse sobre el exceso de trabajo de Yuri.

—¿Debería ir a comprar una torta? —preguntó, golpeando los brazos de la silla con sus dedos un par de veces, pensando en qué podría acompañar el té que Yuri siempre parecía estar bebiendo—. ¿Galletas? ¿Algo?

Por un segundo, Yuri lució confundido; mas una vez pareció entender, negó con su cabeza y alzó su brazo derecho para apartar el cabello de su rostro.

—Pensaba salir en un momento.

Kotetsu asintió y aguardó, tarareando la melodía de una de las propagandas de Blue Rose, hasta que Yuri estuvo listo para salir, cosa que no tomó mucho tiempo.

Tal como solía ocurrir, un peso pareció desaparecer de los hombros de Yuri en cuanto dejaron su oficina y en el instante en que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, incluso se giró hacia Kotetsu como si planease comenzar una charla casual.

—Pareces de buen humor —comentó, alzando una ceja y con un asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Sí? —Kotetsu rió, queriendo restarle importancia a ese hecho.

La expresión de Yuri se ensombreció de inmediato, como si sospechase que lo que Kotetsu no estaba diciendo era algo importante.

—Creo que... —Kotetsu se quitó su gorra y pasó una mano por su cabello. Recordar algo que ya sabía no era gran cosa y no había necesidad de actuar como si ese no fuese el caso, pero sentía que no contarle a Yuri ahora sería lo mismo que retroceder—. Me alegra haber regresado.

—Y hasta ahora lo piensas —pronunció Yuri, voz tan neutra como su rostro.

—No —corrigió Kotetsu, poniéndose su gorro de nuevo, mas luego de pensarlo mientras dejaban la Torre de la Justicia, aclaró—: Bueno, sí, pero no.

Yuri giró un poco su cabeza para observarlo de frente, luciendo exasperado.

—Kotetsu...

—Simplemente —interrumpió Kotetsu, hablando tan rápido como podía para no detenerse a dudar sobre si decirle o no— ya me siento mejor, en la segunda liga. Ya veo que sí puedo hacer algo.

Ya había escuchado de muchas personas que su costumbre de ocultar algunas cosas era mala y con Yuri era fácil romperla, quizás porque Yuri ya parecía saber tanto de él. Yuri había mencionado antes que eso se debía a que era parte de su trabajo, mas el interés que Yuri estaba demostrando en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con eso y fue lo que lo animó a decir tanto.

—No muchos están de acuerdo —murmuró Yuri y apretó sus labios al tiempo que se detuvo, apartando su vista, fijándola en las diversas personas que estaban recorriendo la calle frente a ellos.

—¿Eh? —Eso no era lo que Kotetsu había esperado escuchar en respuesta, por lo que giró en sus talones para verlo, quedándose inmóvil a pocos pasos de la corta escalera que llevaba al andén.

Yuri lo miró de reojo en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente suspiró.

—La segunda liga es un experimento de HERO TV y Sternbild —dijo, manteniendo un tono bajo que obligó a que Kotetsu se acercara un poco para no perderse de ninguna palabra debido al tráfico cercano—. No hace parte del programa como tal, ni es oficialmente parte de la policía o de alguna otra organización de defensa. Su efectividad y necesidad todavía no han sido comprobadas y ya hay quienes las ponen en duda.

Inquieto, Kotetsu tragó saliva y paseó su vista por sus alrededores, verificando que ninguno de los últimos rezagados que estaban saliendo de la Torre de la Justicia estaba intentando espiar la conversación.

—Uh —balbuceó, alzando una mano para cubrir su boca y así hacer su voz más inalcanzable para oídos ajenos—. ¿Realmente puedes decirme esto?

Conociendo lo en serio que Yuri se tomaba las leyes y su trabajo, eso era algo difícil de creer, pero Kotetsu prefería asegurarse en lugar de meter a Yuri en problemas por... la que fuese su razón para hablarle de eso.

—Tengo entendido —replicó Yuri, alzando su voz— que ya han habido varios debates públicos al respecto.

Aunque Yuri no estaba sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos parecían brillar con diversión.

Kotetsu dejó caer su mano y lo miró con una mueca de reproche que Yuri ignoró, volviendo a enfocar su atención en la calle, como si estuviese pensando en qué hacer ahora.

Tal vez el que no habían decidido a dónde irían y esa inusual muestra de sentido del humor de Yuri deberían haberlo hecho olvidar el tema; pese a eso, Kotetsu no pudo hacerlo. Hasta el momento Yuri había señalado hechos y mencionado opiniones ajenas, mas no había dicho nada sobre algo mucho más importante.

—¿Y qué piensas tú? —preguntó Kotetsu con seriedad y lo miró a los ojos en cuanto Yuri puso una vez más su vista en él.

—¿Yo? —pronunció Yuri sin rehuir el contacto visual.

—De mi regreso —especificó Kotetsu, pese a que sospechaba que Yuri sabía perfectamente bien de qué estaba hablando—. ¿Crees que sí hago una diferencia?

Esta vez Kotetsu estaba preparado para ver a Yuri perderse en sus pensamientos, reflexionando con cuidado y eligiendo sus palabras antes de contestar.

Aun así, pese a que Yuri frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos inmediatamente después, no tardó en volver a abrirlos mientras suspiraba.

—Sí.

Era una respuesta demasiado corta, pero si había algo que Kotetsu había notado, era que Yuri decía más cuando decía menos.

Eso parecía una contradicción, mas las formalidades y las palabras innecesarias siempre parecían adornar mucho de lo que Yuri enunciaba, haciendo casi imposible saber qué estaba pensando en realidad, salvo en las ocasiones en que su rostro lo delataba.

En comparación, sus preguntas repentinas y algo bruscas y sus respuestas cortas, a veces rápidas y otras resignadas, siempre iban al grano y dejaban entrever más sinceridad de lo que quizás Yuri mismo pensaba.

—Yo invito hoy —decidió Kotetsu, resistiendo la tentación de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Yuri y llevarlo consigo al primer restaurante abierto que encontrase; no creía que Yuri apreciaría tal gesto de camaradería—. Tenemos que celebrar.

—¿Pensé que había dicho que tendría que pasar un mes sin demandas? —le recordó Yuri y reanudó su andar a pesar de su aparente protesta.

—Para el brindis —señaló Kotetsu con una gran sonrisa, sin ninguna intención de dar su brazo a torcer, yendo tras él—, esto es otra cosa.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro —bufó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—, tú fuiste el que puso la condición para eso. Y todavía no hemos celebrado por mi regreso.

Del que, todo indicaba, Yuri se alegraba y si eso no merecía algo especial, Kotetsu no sabía qué sí lo hacía.

—¿No lo hicimos el primer día?

—Nop, no cuenta. —Ese día habían sido interrumpidos, para empezar, y hoy había un detalle más muy importante que Kotetsu no pensaba dejar pasar—. Y hoy no me has dicho que tienes algo que hacer temprano mañana o esta noche.

Yuri se tensó por un corto momento, como si no hubiese notado tal cosa o no hubiese esperado que Kotetsu se diese cuenta. Fuese como fuera, Kotetsu no planeaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad que se había presentado frente a él.

—No, no lo he hecho —suspiró Yuri en un tono pausado—. Pero tampoco dispongo de toda la noche.

—Entiendo —aceptó Kotetsu, seguro de que no insistir en que le diera más de un par de horas convencería a Yuri—. Pero sí tienes un poco más de tiempo hoy.

Y ese tenía que ser un hecho, pues Yuri no había metido en su maletín pilas de documentos, ni había mencionado nada sobre juicios o alguna otra obligación que lo tendría ocupado todo el día siguiente e incluso ahora, en lugar de negarlo, Yuri lució pensativo por un instante.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Kotetsu miró a su alrededor.

Ya era tarde para llamar a Nathan y pedirle una recomendación e ir por su auto y conducir sin rumbo fijo hasta que algo captase su atención quizás lograría que Yuri cambiase de idea.

Era una suerte que estuviesen en el centro de la ciudad, pues incluso de noche el movimiento en la zona ameritaba la existencia de diversos establecimientos que cerraban tarde sus puertas, por lo que sin duda podrían encontrar algún lugar que pareciera tranquilo y privado, cosa que, creía, Yuri apreciaría.

Convencido de eso, Kotetsu dio un par de zancadas para adelantarse.

—Sígueme.

Sin rechistar, Yuri así lo hizo.

* * *

A pesar de que el restaurante que eligió al azar resultó ser más costoso de lo que esperaba y tuvo que aceptar dividir la cuenta, además de que el horario de este los obligó a dar por terminada la noche antes de lo que a Kotetsu le habría gustado, Kotetsu consideraba la comida como un éxito.

El que por una vez hubiese logrado que Yuri hablase más de sí mismo de lo usual era de por sí una gran victoria, aun si lo único que había mencionado eran sus gustos de comida, y el que Yuri hubiese accedido a que lo llevara hasta su hogar también lo era.

Los días siguientes carecieron de revelaciones no tan nuevas y de novedades respecto a Yuri, pero incluyeron más arrestos y aunque Kotetsu tuvo que visitar la corte en una ocasión tras la destrucción de una docena de vidrios que estaba siendo descargada frente a un edificio, el que el primero en impactar con ellos había sido el ladrón que él había estado persiguiendo lo libró de una multa y de perder su brindis.

La rutina parecía haberse instalado en su vida y Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a aceptarla; mas en el momento en que algo la rompió, tuvo que admitir que había algo que todavía le hacía falta.

Su compañero.

Incluso en medio de la discusión poco seria que tuvieron, Kotetsu tuvo problemas para no sonreír y atrapar al ladrón con algo que contaba como trabajo en equipo, a diferencia de las desordenadas colaboraciones que eran tan usuales en la segunda liga, fue extrañamente satisfactorio.

—Parece que no has perdido la costumbre —comentó Kotetsu, observando de reojo a los policías que estaban esposando al ladrón que él y Bunny habían logrado atrapar.

Barnaby levantó la careta de su casco y sonrió.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho.

El que Bunny dirigiese su mirada hacia el concesionario de autos en el que se habían reunido de una forma vergonzosamente similar a como se habían conocido hizo que Kotetsu hiciese una mueca descontenta.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —bufó, cruzándose de brazos como si estuviese más molesto de lo que estaba en verdad.

El resoplido que Barnaby dejó escapar parecía más una corta risa; aun así, Kotetsu no tuvo tiempo para decir nada al respecto ya que uno de los policías se acercó para preguntarles varios detalles del arresto.

Tardaron algunos minutos en terminar con todos los procedimientos de rutina y un poco más en reunirse con los chicos de la segunda liga, quienes expresaron abiertamente su entusiasmo de trabajar junto a Barnaby; mas finalmente, casi media hora después, subieron a la furgoneta de Apollon Media y remplazaron los trajes por sus ropas de calle.

Ese tenía que ser el momento indicado para realmente hablar y Kotetsu no lo desaprovechó.

—¿Realmente vas a volver? —preguntó, tan curioso como serio, mientras se sentaba en la silla interior junto a los armarios mecanizados que guardaban los trajes—. ¿Y entrar a la segunda liga?

Barnaby alzó una ceja, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Ya lo hice —señaló con el tono de quien está señalando lo obvio—, técnicamente. 

Eso tenía sentido, pues los héroes solo podían intervenir en cualquier caso, fuese pequeño o grande, si estaban autorizados para ello y para conseguirlo, necesitaban tanto un patrocinador que los ingresara a una de las ligas como el permiso del Departamento de Justicia.

Pero eso también creaba un nuevo interrogante.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestionó Kotetsu—. ¡Eso toma días!

Al menos así había sido en su caso, a pesar de que Ben lo había ayudado en Apollon Media y Yuri se había encargado de los trámites adicionales con notoria prontitud.

Si Barnaby ya estaba autorizado, eso tenía que significar que había tomado esa decisión al menos un par de semanas antes...

—En cuanto Apollon Media decidió recontratarte —contestó Bunny, luciendo divertido ante su reacción— recibí una invitación para volver a formar un dúo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Kotetsu, incrédulo. No era posible que todos, incluso Ben y Saito, hubiesen olvidado mencionarle algo tan importante.

—¿Creías que podrías volver sin que nadie se enterara?

Esa pregunta hizo que Kotetsu hiciese un mohín descontento.

—¡Claro que no! —se quejó, cansado ya de escuchar algo parecido de todas las personas que conocía—. Solo quería ser yo quien lo anunciaba.

—Oh.

—Y no digas que no lo hice —continuó Kotetsu, ignorando la poco sincera exclamación de Bunny—. Porque lo iba a hacer.

—Y estabas esperando el momento indicado —suspiró Barnaby, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en obvia reprobación—, como siempre.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —insistió Kotetsu, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No he dicho tal cosa. —Barnaby ajustó sus gafas, reacomodándolas en el puente de su nariz innecesariamente.

—¿Y tú sí le avisaste a alguien? —preguntó Kotetsu, sospechando que la respuesta sería negativa y si así era, él conseguiría que ya nadie lo recriminase por haber hecho lo mismo.

—No he tenido tiempo —respondió Bunny, poniendo su atención por un segundo en lo que podían ver de la ciudad por las ventanas traseras de la furgoneta—. No podía dejar todo para volver en cuanto tú lo hiciste.

Esas palabras lograron que Kotetsu olvidara cualquier irritación y su expresión se tornó seria.

Tras lo ocurrido con Maverick, Barnaby había decidido alejarse de Sternbild para enfocarse en él y no en las memorias falsas que Maverick había implantado en su mente y el camino que Maverick lo había obligado a recorrer.

Qué era lo que había hecho era algo que Kotetsu no sabía con exactitud, mas sabía que implicaba viajar y quizás, sospechaba Kotetsu, investigar las verdades que Maverick había intentado sepultar.

—¿Cómo vas con eso? —pronunció Kotetsu, siendo tan poco específico como era posible, prefiriendo que Barnaby le contara lo que quisiese en ese instante en lugar de presionarlo.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —replicó Barnaby, volpviendo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida y sincera.

Kotetsu suspiró con alivio. 

Si Bunny estaba bien, él podía esperar para preguntar en una mejor ocasión sobre los detalles de todo lo que había hecho durante el último año.

—Entonces yo les daré la noticia —habló Kotetsu, esforzándose por usar un tono despreocupado que disipase cualquier rastro de la seriedad que se había apoderado del ambiente—. Estoy seguro que todos querrán verte.

—No hagas algo innecesario, Kotetsu —advirtió Bunny, mas en su voz se notaba la diversión que estaba intentando ocultar sonando cortante—. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que tiene mucho que hacer.

—Y eso no significa que no tengas ni un minuto para celebrar. —Tener que insistir en eso con alguien más que Yuri era extrañamente hilarante, pero Kotetsu hizo un puchero.

—Aunque tenga tiempo en este momento —habló Bunny, luciendo pensativo, como si realmente estuviese considerando verse con todos sus viejos compañeros de la primera liga—, tengo entendido que la primera liga estuvo activa esta noche, así que dudo que quieran hacer una reunión ya mismo.

—¿Sí? —Kotetsu parpadeó. Se había perdido de eso y solo podía imaginar que se debía a que la primera liga había sido transmitida en vivo y en directo mientras él estaba ocupado tras un ladrón—. Vaya, tendré que ver las repeticiones cuando pueda.

—¿No estabas hablando de celebrar? 

—¿Esta noche? —Que Bunny pareciese incluso interesado en la posibilidad hizo que Kotetsu sonriese de oreja a oreja, al menos hasta que recordó a Yuri.

Si bien Yuri solo había aceptado sus visitas diarias y no había dado su opinión al respecto, era un hecho que todos los días solo dejaba sus pilas de trabajo cuando Kotetsu llegaba y eso, sospechaba, no se debía únicamente a que nadie más apareciera para obligarlo descansar.

Si embargo, hoy ya era tarde y Kotetsu sabía que era posible que Yuri supiese que él había estado ocupado en una persecución y decidiese no aguardar por él, pero Kotetsu dudaba que ese fuese el caso. Y si estaba en lo cierto, no podía dejarlo esperando toda la noche.

—Ah, lo siento, Bunny —dijo con sinceridad, inclinando un poco su cabeza—. No hoy, mañana —prometió, rogando internamente que su compañero aceptara.

No era que quisiese irse ahora que Barnaby estaba allí, al fin de cuentas, y definitivamente deseaba compartir una cerveza con él y hablar cómodamente e incluir también a todos los de la primera liga que habían echado de menos a Bunny tal como él lo había hecho, mas hoy no era posible.

—No pensé que tú estarías ocupado. —La furgoneta se detuvo en ese momento y Barnaby se puso de pie sin dejar de observarlo con abierta curiosidad.

Kotetsu rió y se encogió de hombros, imitándolo y abandonando el vehículo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, todos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Una vez se despidieron del conductor, Barnaby se dirigió al ascensor, pero Kotetsu observó en la dirección de la entrada.

¿Quizás sería más rápido si salía por el parqueadero...?

—¿No vas a subir primero? —cuestionó Bunny, deteniéndose a medio camino como si estuviese esperándolo.

Kotetsu lo consideró, mas pronto negó con su cabeza.

—Nah, con que entregue mañana mi informe es suficiente.

Y eso era cierto, pues no recordaba ninguna otra razón para ir a la recepción o a su escritorio antes de encaminarse a la Torre de la Justicia.

A pesar de que Barnaby todavía se veía curioso, no preguntó nada y en lugar de eso asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió con una sonrisa que Kotetsu imitó de inmediato, sintiéndose de buen humor al solo pensar que realmente así sería.

—Hasta mañana, Bunny.

Kotetsu alcanzó a escuchar las puertas del ascensor abrirse para Barnaby antes de dejar el parqueadero y miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera, frunciendo el ceño al ver la hora.

Era más tarde de lo que él mismo había creído.

¿Quizás había tomado la decisión equivocada y no encontraría a Yuri en la oficina?

Todavía estaba tiempo para regresar y decirle a Barnaby que había habido un cambio de planes, pero tras unos segundos en medio de la calle, temblando ligeramente ante el frío de invierno, decidió caminar a paso rápido hacia la Torre de la Justicia.

No quería comenzar a romper promesas tras menos de un mes como héroe cuando las circunstancias ni siquiera lo estaban obligando a ello.

Kotetsu creía que ya se había habituado a ver la torre casi desierta, mas no estaba listo para incluso ver las grandes puertas cerradas, además de una total oscuridad en todas las oficinas que podía ver desde este costado.

No obstante, para su suerte, uno de los guardias del turno nocturno lo reconoció y le permitió pasar sin siquiera preguntarle a dónde iba, por lo que Kotetsu pudo subir al piso de siempre, esta vez usando las escaleras, y al llegar a este, vio luz bajo la ranura de la puerta que ya le era tan familiar.

Realmente Yuri estaba aguardando por él.

Conteniendo una risa aliviada, Kotetsu trotó la distancia que lo separaba de la oficina y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces ni recordar golpearla antes.

Yuri estaba frente a su escritorio, ligeramente inclinado mientras examinaba una carpeta frente a él, y alzó su cabeza rápidamente y cerró el archivo en sus manos al mismo tiempo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No esperaba verlo aquí, Wild Tiger.

Kotetsu tuvo que resistir el impulso de retroceder ante ese saludo tan cortante.

¿Acaso Yuri estaba molesto?

Por un corto rato, Kotetsu permaneció bajo el umbral, mas el que Yuri no añadió nada para echarlo lo animó a entrar con la confianza de siempre y sonreírle mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

Yuri no respondió de inmediato, luciendo tenso mientras se tomaba sus acostumbrados segundos para elegir con cuidado sus palabras. Pese a eso, su contestación fue extrañamente escueta.

—No, estoy trabajando.

Era un hecho que Yuri estaba obsesionado con su trabajo y nunca procrastinaba, mas eran las once de la noche, estaba en un edificio donde las horas laborales se habían acabado hace tanto tiempo que incluso todas las entradas habían sido cerradas y esta vez, además, carecía de la usual calma profesional que siempre demostraba cuando realmente estaba enfocado en sus deberes.

Kotetsu puso sus ojos en blanco, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Mentiroso.

Que Yuri no se defendiera, sugiriese que salieran y además aceptase ir a un bar cuando Kotetsu mencionó que a esa hora no encontrarían nada más abierto, lo confirmaba y contaba como una nueva victoria para Kotetsu.

* * *

En medio del regocijo por la llegada de Barnaby, Kotetsu había olvidado un detalle muy importante.

Al redactar su informe del día anterior, éste se había hecho obvio, mas había decidido ignorarlo porque no había sido su culpa. El disparo del ladrón había sido la causa original de todo el desastre, al fin de cuentas, y Barnaby había tocado el auto antes que él, por lo que técnicamente esta vez él no había causado nada.

Pero ahora, que estaba patrullando las calles de Silver Stage junto a Barnaby, un simple mensaje con solo un par de líneas cambió todo.

—¿Realmente tenemos que ir ya? —se quejó, negándose a dirigirse a la furgoneta de Apollon Media.

Al menos quería un poco más de tiempo para prepararse, pues a pesar de que seguía convencido de que esta vez él no había provocado nada, sospechaba que en esta ocasión no tenía todas las de ganar.

—Sí, debemos estar allá en treinta minutos. —Barnaby ni siquiera se detuvo para contestar, por lo que Kotetsu tuvo que correr tras él.

—Pero... —insistió, adelantándose unos pasos y moviendo sus brazos para impedir que Bunny continuase su camino—. ¿No tenemos que terminar nuestro turno?

Esta vez, Barnaby se vio obligado a frenar y tras unos segundos, en los que seguramente revisó el protocolo establecido en caso de que algún héroe no pudiese encargarse de lo que le había sido asignado para el día, levantó la visera de su casco.

—Tengo entendido que Bombeman se encargará de esta área mientras volvemos —le informó al fin, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Y Saito no quería hacerle algo a tu traje? —Kotetsu no estaba dispuesto a rendirse todavía—. Ah, y todavía no sé si tendré que reescribir mi informe sobre ayer...

Lloyds lo había obligado a hacer tal cosa un par de veces y aunque Kotetsu odiaba tener que dedicar su tiempo a reescribir reportes tanto como detestaba tener que entregar uno en primer lugar, quizás su informe sería parte de la evidencia analizada y si encargarse de eso antes de que necesitasen leerlo en la corte ayudaba a que no tuviese que estar presente, mejor.

—Kotetsu —dijo Barnaby, sonando impaciente—, nos citaron en la corte hoy a las tres e incluso en la primera liga solo una emergencia puede cambiar la hora y el día de algo como eso.

El _nos_ bastó para que Kotetsu dejase caer sus hombros.

Ese era el mayor problema, porque si lo habían citado también a él y no como testigo, probablemente no escucharía un «no tiene que pagar los daños» el día de hoy.

—¿Y no hay una emergencia? —preguntó, aferrándose a su última esperanza—. ¿Qué tal si no han logrado comunicarse con nosotros por alguna razón? Antes de ir deberíamos hablar con todos y...

Barnaby suspiró y lo esquivó para seguir caminando.

—Vamos ya, viejo.

—¡Espera, Bunny! —La perspectiva de tener que entrar tarde y solo al tribunal hizo que Kotetsu corriese tras él.

El recorrido hasta la Torre de la Justicia fue demasiado corto para su gusto y una vez estuvieron esperando hasta que fuese la hora exacta, Kotetsu no pudo hacer más que caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo mientras jugueteaba con su gorro.

Quizás Yuri no se había enterado de inmediato de los daños ocurridos en la persecución del día anterior, ya que todo lo sucedido en la segunda liga no era transmitido en vivo y en directo y los reportes varios siempre tardaban en llegar a las manos indicadas, y por eso la noche anterior Yuri había estado como siempre, pero ahora que sabía, sin duda no estaría contento de ver a Kotetsu y si eso no se limitaba a sus horas del trabajo...

—¿Barnaby Brooks Jr. y Kotetsu T. Kaburagi?

La voz de la mujer que se acercó para avisarles que ya había llegado la hora de su audiencia logró sobresaltar a Kotetsu, mas intentó disimularlo sonriéndole a su compañero.

—No nos pueden culpar de todo, ¿no? —Al menos no del techo de vidrio, esperaba.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde —asintió Barnaby con una sonrisa aprensiva que no logró darle esperanzas a Kotetsu.

A pesar de no querer enfrentar la mirada de Yuri, Kotetsu alzó su vista en su dirección en cuanto entró y descubrir que la atención de Yuri no estaba en él no fue ningún consuelo.

Kotetsu pasó el siempre tedioso protocolo esperando por alguna reacción de parte de Yuri; no obstante, incluso durante la lectura de la lista de cargos el juez lo ignoró y con buena razón.

Los cargos iba en contra de ambos y también mencionaba un aviso de tránsito que Kotetsu recordaba haber rozado durante la persecución que había tomado lugar tras el incidente en el concesionario de autos, por lo que ahora Kotetsu entendía a la perfección que estaba a punto de romper oficialmente su buen record de cero daños.

Tendría que despedirse de su brindis, ¿no?

El juicio continuó su rumbo usual, con mucha palabrería que parecía estar llevándolo a una mala conclusión.

Y no se equivocó.

El veredicto fue el que tanto había escuchado durante su último año en la primera liga, dictaminando que ambos habían sido culpables y que Apollon Media tendría que pagar la suma total, pero Kotetsu no pudo preocuparse mucho por la reacción de Lloyds cuando se enterase, pues ese fue el instante en que Yuri finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia él.

Su rostro semejaba más una máscara inexpresiva y sin pensarlo, Kotetsu hizo un puchero.

Yuri pareció entrecerrar los ojos y esta vez, Kotetsu se esforzó por lucir arrepentido, mas lo único que Yuri hizo fue fruncir el ceño antes apartar su vista.

Realmente parecía molesto.

En cierta forma, eso era más decepcionante que la sentencia misma y se convirtió en su razón para suspirar sonoramente cuando estuvieron fuera de la corte.

—Ahora sí podemos regresar —comentó Bunny, como si quisiese animarlo.

Agradecido por ello y consciente de que no podía dejar que su desánimo afectase su trabajo, Kotetsu palmoteó sus propias mejillas un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Sí, de pronto Bombeman nos está necesitando en este momento.

Eso no resultó ser cierto, pues una vez volvieron a ponerse sus trajes y llegaron a la zona indicada, Bombeman los recibió con un saludo militar y un claro anuncio de que todo estaba en paz y en orden.

Tras eso, Bombeman regresó al área que había sido asignada a él y a Sumo Thunder ese día, y Kotetsu patrulló junto a Barnaby hasta el final de la tarde, cuando les indicaron que habían terminado el turno del día.

Al llegar a Apollon Media, dos mensajes los estaban esperando: uno en el escritorio de Bunny de parte de Saito, pidiéndole que fuera a su taller, y otro en el teléfono de Kotetsu de parte de Nathan, indicando una hora, un lugar y con un directo «trae a guapo» acompañado por una carita haciendo un guiño.

—Y Bunny —dijo Kotetsu en cuanto lo leyó, guardando de inmediato su celular en un bolsillo—, esta noche sí.

Barnaby le dedicó una mirada incrédula, sin hacer ningún movimiento para dirigirse al lugar en el que Saito lo estaba esperando.

—¿Todavía estás con ganas de celebrar?

—Claro —bufó Kotetsu, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, alzando sus brazos y entrelazando sus manos tras su cabeza—. Es por tu regreso, no porque siempre nos culpan de todo.

—¿Olvidas que fue mi proceder lo que me hizo también responsable y no algo que causé directamente? —rebatió Barnaby de inmediato cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Uh?

—¿No estabas prestando atención? —Barnaby alzó un poco su voz. 

—¿Habría cambiado algo? —Kotetsu hizo una mueca, queriendo ocultar su vergüenza al ser descubierto, aun cuando esta no era la primera vez que no escuchaba gran parte de lo dicho en un juicio.

—No esta vez —aceptó Bunny, su expresión suavizándose—, pero no sabemos si la próxima será igual.

—Preferiría que no haya una próxima —suspiró Kotetsu. Cada acusación por destrucción lo dejaba pensando lo mismo, mas ahora tenía una razón adicional para evitar pisar los tribunales tanto como fuese posible—. Y sobre lo de hoy...

Volver al tema original hizo que Barnaby ajustase sus gafas innecesariamente.

—Todavía no he dicho que tengo tiempo esta noche.

Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua.

—No seas aguafiestas.

Aunque Barnaby frunció el ceño, su semblante lucía más pensativo que molesto por sus palabras.

—Kotetsu... —comenzó, mas hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—: ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Nada —aseguró Kotetsu y al notar que Bunny no parecía convencido, insistió—: En serio.

Y estaba diciendo la verdad.

Él no había planeado nada esta vez, solo le había enviado un mensaje a Antonio temprano en la mañana contándole que Bunny había regresado y ahora Nathan lo había contactado, por lo que podía decir con toda sinceridad que Nathan era el que estaba detrás de todo, no él.

—Imagino —dijo Barnaby tras una sonora exhalación— que ya hablaste con los demás.

—¿Lo hice? —Kotetsu se esforzó por no sonreír con picardía, queriendo verse inocente.

—Y —continuó, mirándolo con tal seriedad que parecía estar retándolo a contradecirlo— que el mensaje que recibiste tiene que ver con eso.

—Eh...

Bunny movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mas tras un par de segundos, dijo:  
—Está bien, pero solo si no se presenta ninguna emergencia. —A pesar de esas palabras y de que Barnaby no estaba sonriendo, casi sonaba aceptando con gusto la idea, por lo que Kotetsu levantó sus pulgares y sonrió—. ¿Vienes? —cuestionó Barnaby, finalmente haciendo un amague para ir al taller de Saito.

Si bien Kotetsu estuvo tentado a ponerse de pie y seguirlo, curioso de las mejoras que sin duda Saito había hecho en el traje de Bunny, había algo que quería hacer antes de celebrar, por lo que negó con su cabeza.

—Nah, te espero aquí.

Kotetsu aguardó hasta que perdió de vista a Barnaby y luego volvió a sacar su teléfono.

Aunque consideró enviar un mensaje e incluso llamar a ese número, asumiendo que se trataba de una línea privada, Kotetsu lo descartó de inmediato y se decidió por comunicarse con el Departamento de Justicia.

Hasta ahora, siempre había logrado encontrar a Yuri en su oficina cuando había intentado llamarlo allí y por lo que había visto, a esta hora Yuri no solía estar en un tribunal o en alguna reunión en otra parte. 

Una vez dio el número de su extensión, Kotetsu siguió el ritmo de la melodía de espera con sus pies y en cuanto ésta se detuvo, tuvo que contenerse de pararse de su asiento sin necesidad.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó, rogando internamente que Yuri no decidiese colgar de inmediato. No que Yuri hiciese algo así normalmente, a no ser que recibiese una visita inesperada en su casa que lograra hacerlo perder la paciencia hasta el punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien y técnicamente eso solo había ocurrido una vez.

Yuri no tenía activada la opción de video en ese momento, pero Kotetsu podía imaginarlo luciendo sorprendido y viendo el teléfono mientras consideraba qué contestar.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Wild Tiger? —Esa pregunta podía sonar cortés, mas el tono neutro de Yuri y la rapidez con la que la pronunció indicaban algo diferente.

—¿Todavía estás molesto?

La pausa que siguió fue toda la prueba que Kotetsu necesitaba para saber que Yuri sí lo estaba, pues se estaba tomando más tiempo del usual para elegir sus palabras, aun cuando todavía no había perdido la calma.

—No lo estoy, pero sí estoy ocupado.

—Como siempre. —Kotetsu bufó, negándose a aceptar eso como una excusa.

—Debería seguir mi ejemplo y tomar su trabajo más en serio —rebatió Yuri.

—¡Ya lo hago! —se defendió Kotetsu—. ¿O crees que dejo que algo me detenga cuando hay alguien que salvar o un criminal al que detener?

Esta vez el silencio fue más largo que el anterior, mas no fue interrumpido por palabras que pretendían aparentar formalidad, sino por un suave suspiro.

—Me consta que eso es cierto —murmuró Yuri. Que Yuri admitiese eso le trajo una sonrisa a Kotetsu, permitiéndole olvidar toda su inquietud previa—. ¿Y a qué debo su llamada?

Aunque, claro, era mucho pedir que Yuri dejase su costumbre de ir al grano

—Creo que olvidé decirte ayer que hoy no podré ir.

—Entiendo.

—Vamos a organizar algo para Bunny —explicó Kotetsu a pesar de la pronta respuesta de Yuri—. Él volvió justo ayer y...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Yuri; de fondo, Kotetsu pudo escuchar el sonido de una tetera pitando que fue interrumpido de inmediato—, yo mismo aprobé su ingreso a la segunda liga.

—¿Tú sabías? —Aun cuando, si se detenía a pensarlo, eso era obvio, escucharlo lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Y no me dijiste? —Kotetsu no pudo evitar su tono de reproche.

—Pensé que él hablaría directamente con usted. —La voz de Yuri sonaba lejana; Kotetsu supuso que estaba sirviendo su té y aguardó hasta que Yuri volvió a hablar, esta vez cerca—. Si eso es todo...

—Sí... —aceptó Kotetsu, mas en un impulso añadió—: ¿A no ser que pueda llegar a dormir a tu casa?

—Kotetsu... —intervino Yuri de inmediato.

Esa era una clara advertencia, pero al menos indicaba que Yuri realmente _no estaba molesto_. De lo contrario, no había forma de que Yuri hubiese olvidado su costumbre de nunca tratarlo con tanta familiaridad si todavía estaba trabajando.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —Kotetsu sonrió, sin amedrentarse.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Yuri tras un nuevo suspiro—. No lleves tu auto si piensas tomar.

La sonrisa de Kotetsu creció incluso más y no pudo contenerse de decir:  
—¿Me extrañarás?

Esta vez Kotetsu escuchó un resoplido que casi parecía una risa contenida que contrarrestó con las palabras que siguieron.

—Aunque no lo crea, tengo más que hacer que pasar todo mi tiempo con usted.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca descontenta ante ese intento de broma poco divertida y abrió su boca para replicar, mas fue interrumpido antes de poder decir algo.

—Kotetsu...

No haber notado que Bunny estaba de regreso lo sobresaltó, pero trató de disimularlo sonriéndole a su compañero y haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos para indicarle que le diera un minuto.

—Ah, um —balbuceó por un segundo, dividido entre querer recordar lo que planeaba decir y lo que debía hacer; al final, se decidió por lo último—. Tengo que colgar.

—Pasa una buena noche —respondió Yuri.

—Tú también.

—¿Kaede? —preguntó Barnaby en cuanto él finalizó la llamada y devolvió su teléfono a un bolsillo.

—No... —Estar seguro de que Yuri preferiría que él no le dijese a Bunny que estaba hablando con él hizo que Kotetsu desviase el tema de inmediato—. ¿Ya terminaste con lo de Saito?

Barnaby asintió.

—Imagino que ya decidieron un lugar.

El recuerdo de la celebración que los esperaba le dio a Kotetsu el impulso de levantarse de un salto y sonreír mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

—Te va a encantar —afirmó, convencido de ello. Si Nathan se había esforzando para darle la bienvenida a él, sin duda haría lo posible para superar lo ya hecho en la fiesta de Barnaby.

Bunny puso sus ojos en blanco, mas siguió a Kotetsu sin rechistar y una vez estuvieron junto a los demás, en ningún momento dijo algo sobre querer irse.


	5. Luna llena

Si Yuri era sincero consigo mismo, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi había resultado ser un problema distinto del esperado.

En un comienzo la posibilidad de ser descubierto o de que Kotetsu sospechase de él había sido su mayor preocupación y todavía estaba consciente de que debía ser cuidadoso para evitar eso, pues el peligro continuaba allí, mas ahora había quedado claro que Kotetsu era un obstáculo incluso cuando no estaba intentando serlo.

Porque a pesar de que Yuri estaba convencido de que había estado preparado para el hecho de que Kotetsu seguiría siendo un constante en su vida, en ningún momento había creído que eso sería algo tan... literal.

Tenerlo en su oficina todos los días, al final de la tarde o tarde en la noche si su deber lo obligaba, era una rutina que él nunca había querido crear y si bien el regreso de Barnaby Brooks Jr. había logrado convertir eso en algo de unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana, los días en que Kotetsu se ausentaba se habían llenado de llamadas.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

—¿Crees que a Kaede le guste mi regalo?

¿Y por qué toleraba eso?

¿Por qué no cortaba la llamada tras mencionar que estaba ocupado?

¿Por qué permitía que aquel héroe siguiese interrumpiendo su deber?

—Es posible —replicó, masajeando su frente con su mano derecha al tiempo que se esforzó por no dirigir su mirada hacia los archivos que tenía abiertos en la pantalla de su computador—. Recuerdo que mencionaste que es fan del señor Brooks.

—Pero sigo pensando que solo una foto autografiada no es suficiente —se quejó Kotetsu—, pero no se me ocurre qué más llevarle.

—Puedo recomendarte una pastelería para que lleves algo para la celebración.

—Oh —exclamó Kotetsu, sonando más reflexivo que nada—. Sí, eso podría gustarle. Y no solo a ella. —Kotetsu rió, sonando cada vez de mejor humor—. Y además... ¿tienes otra sugerencia?

—Kotetsu —dijo Yuri con toda la paciencia que podía reunir, ignorando la pregunta—, se trata del fin de año, no de navidad.

Sin duda, pensó Yuri mientras cerraba los ojos, era una suerte que durante esa previa celebración Kotetsu hubiese consultado con Brooks y no con él.

—¡Pero no puedo llegar con las manos vacías!

Yuri sospechaba que eso no era del todo verdad, al menos si se guiaba por todo lo que Kotetsu le había dicho hasta ahora de lo que había sido su tiempo como héroe lejos de su hija.

—Estoy seguro de que apreciará que puedas ir.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a Kotetsu, pues se tardó varios segundos en contestar.

—Sí... antes siempre pasaba algo que me lo impedía —comentó con un suspiro—. Parece que la segunda liga tiene sus ventajas. —En respuesta, Yuri se limitó a hacer un simple sonido con su garganta; era cierto que los héroes de la segunda liga podían tomarse algunos días de vacaciones cada año repartidos en las fechas que eligieran previamente, cosa impensable para los de la primera liga—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? —continuó Kotetsu—. ¿Tienes planes ya?

El haber estado preparado para esa pregunta no impidió que Yuri se tensara.

Era así, con buenas intenciones e ideas poco pensadas, que Kotetsu había logrado inmiscuirse en su vida y seguía haciéndolo incluso en momentos inoportunos.

Y esta vez no podía permitirlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para respirar con lentitud, Yuri respondió:  
—Sí.

—Oh... —La decepción era obvia en la voz de Kotetsu—. ¿Así que si te invito vas a decir que no?

—Lo siento —pronunció Yuri de inmediato, recordando las palabras que había preparado—, pero estaré verdaderamente ocupado.

—Entiendo —murmuró Kotetsu y tras unos segundos repitió—: Entiendo. Les daré a todos saludos de tu parte.

—Por favor —dijo Yuri y luego darle el nombre de la pastelería e indicaciones para llegar a ella, permitió que el silencio llenase la línea, queriendo acabar ya con la conversación.

Por una vez, Kotetsu pareció captar la indirecta, quizás porque planeaba viajar esa misma noche.

—¿Nos vemos el próximo año?

—Hasta el próximo año —finalizó Yuri con una sonrisa inconsciente, la cual desapareció segundos después.

Con un suspiro, Yuri abrió sus ojos y verificó que la llamada realmente había llegado a su fin, tras lo cual puso sus codos sobre su mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y acomodó su mentón en ellos.

Tenía un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin que Kotetsu estuviese cerca y debía aprovechar ese tiempo.

Tras un nuevo suspiro, Yuri puso sus manos a la obra y se enfocó en revisar la información de la que disponía.

En sus treinta años, Andrew Fortin había adquirido un colorido pasado judicial.

Robo a mano armada y asalto eran los motivos por lo que había pasado tiempo en prisión en cuatro ocasiones que podrían haber sido más si los cargos en su contra no hubiesen sido retirados por sus propias víctimas, mas ahora tenía una orden da captura por sospecha de asesinato.

Sus presuntas víctimas eran cinco y la evidencia en su contra podía ser resumida en sus huellas en uno de los cuchillo con los que habían apuñalado a la primera —podía ser considerada circunstancial, pues era uno de los muchos a los que Fortin había tenido acceso durante su último trabajo en un restaurante— y una testigo, una vecina de Fortin, que había aparecido muerta tres días después, también apuñalada.

Los criminólogos de la policía habían atado los puntos en común entre sus víctimas de asalto y los asesinados hasta ahora, pero la prueba final sido su huída.

Esta había ocurrido cuando habían intentado interrogarlo, luego de que Fortin se riese, según el reporte de los uniformados, al escuchar el nombre de su vecina.

Yuri estaba seguro: aquel hombre era culpable.

La información que la policía había recopilado hasta ahora bastaba para crear un perfil geográfico y su modus operandi dejaba claro qué momentos prefería para atacar y si juzgaba por eso, las celebraciones de fin de año se convertirían en una oportunidad que Fortin no dejaría pasar.

Sin duda podría encontrarlo en los callejones oscuros, cerca del río, mientras gran parte de la ciudad se ensimismaba viendo el desfile de los héroes de la primera liga y le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo año.

¿Podía esperar que la policía lo hallase, quizás con las manos en la masa? ¿Eso bastaría para detenerlo por completo?

Yuri frunció el ceño.

Por su experiencia, sabía que no era así. Aguardar crearía más victimas, capturarlo solo sería una solución temporal, lograr encarcelarlo no sería el disuasorio que debería ser y tarde o temprano repetiría sus crímenes o incluso cometería peores.

Esas eran verdades que él conocía y el que se preguntase por un momento si esta vez podría se diferente demostraba que había escuchado demasiado a Kotetsu, pero eso no significaba que había olvidado su propia justicia.

Con parsimonia, Yuri cerró todos los documentos, firmó la autorización que la policía había pedido para emitir un boletín urgente a otras organizaciones encargadas de resguardar la paz en Sternbild, HERO TV incluida, y llamó a Jones para ordenarle que la enviara al cuartel principal de la policía de inmediato.

Sin importar qué sucediese, pasado mañana sería el día.

* * *

Los puntos altos eran siempre una ventaja y la oscuridad en muchos edificios, cuyos residentes habían salido al centro de la ciudad para ver el desfile en vivo, ayudaba a que pasase desapercibido mientras aguardaba, inmóvil, ignorando el viento a su alrededor y concentrado solo en la búsqueda de algún movimiento sospechoso.

Las comunicaciones de la policía hasta ahora se habían limitado a percances menores, peleas entre ebrios y un accidente de tránsito, y HERO TV estaba transmitiendo el concierto de Blue Rose.

No había señales de Andrew Fortin.

La certeza de que no había salido de la ciudad, pues la seguridad en los puntos de salida de Sternbild había sido incrementada, era lo que lo mantenía ahí, aguardando, consciente de que tarde o temprano vería o escucharía algo y ese sería el momento de actuar.

El resto sería simple y una vez se convirtiese en noticia, los familiares de las víctimas de Fortin podrían tener el consuelo de que aquel pecador había pagado y la ciudad podría estar más tranquila al no tener a aquel hombre en ella.

Pero Kotetsu no estaría feliz.

Sin duda alguna, Kotetsu seguiría repudiando su justicia hasta el fin de los días y ese era un hecho que Yuri había aceptado.

Él no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, tal como no requería de la fama de los héroes, y mientras pudiese hacer lo correcto, mientras pudiese detener el mal en lugar de fingir no verlo, era suficiente.

Daba igual que algunos ciudadanos, que los héroes, que _Kotetsu_ lo odiasen por ello...

—Tenemos un reporte de alguien parecido a Fortin en Bronze Stage —fue el repentino comunicado de la central de la policía—, les envío las coordenadas.

—Que lo cubra Gruber —se quejó un policía y sus palabras fueron coreadas por su compañero—. Sky High va a hacer su saludo después de los comerciales.

—Peeters, Thompson, su área, su trabajo —los reprendió el que se había comunicado con ellos con un tono que no admitía ninguna réplica.

Yuri tomó una bocanada de aire, esforzándose por olvidar todos sus pensamientos previos y concentrarse como necesitaba hacerlo.

Había llegado la hora.

El haber intervenido el canal privado de la policía había resultado útil previamente y lo volvía a ser ahora, ya que antes de que los policías terminasen de quejarse y se pusiesen en camino, él empezó a recorrer el aire con el impulso de sus llamas, moviéndose tan rápido como podía al lugar donde Fortin había sido avistado.

Allí, como era de esperarse, no encontró a nadie, pero el candado de una bodega a cinco cuadras de distancia que había sido roto y dejado en el suelo era una pista suficiente que él decidió seguir.

Entrar a un espacio cerrado siempre era un riesgo, por lo que Yuri fue sigiloso, empujando la puerta con lentitud para evitar cualquier chirrido delator y desde el umbral examinó el lugar.

La falta de polvo y los diversos contenedores indicaban que aquel lugar estaba siendo utilizado; eso dejaba claro que podía esperar que tuviese algún tipo de alarma silenciosa y que alguien llegaría a revisar la situación en algún momento, quizás incluso antes de que la policía descubriese el indicio que lo había guiado a él hasta allí.

Siendo así, tenía que apresurarse.

Aunque en un comienzo Yuri no se adentró mucho, apenas revisando entre las hileras de contenedores más cercanas, el eco de un sonido metálico lo motivó a impulsarse nuevamente con sus llamas hasta llegar al fondo del lugar y allí, detrás de un contenedor, estaba Fortin, ocupado apuñalando a alguien que sin duda ya estaba muerta, con una linterna a su lado, rodando, y una sonrisa en su rostro.

La linterna era la fuente del ruido; sin embargo, Fortin parecía indiferente ante ello, ocupado bajando una y otra vez el cuchillo, ignorando los desagradables sonidos que producía con ello y el que cada vez que desenterraba el cuchillo lograba que un poco más sangre lo salpicara.

Si Kotetsu supiese del caso, diría que finalmente tenían toda la evidencia que necesitaban, que era el momento de atraparlo y que podrían darle la sentencia que merecía.

Pero Kotetsu no estaba ahí y este era su deber.

—Pecador —pronunció Yuri, permitiendo que sus llamas consumieran su capa mientras apuntaba con su ballesta a Fortin.

—¡Ah! —gritó Fortin sorprendido, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer el arma al suelo, al lado del cadáver de su victima—. No —dijo, retrocediendo, pálido salvo por la sangre oscura y casi seca en él—. Yo, yo... ¡yo la encontré así! —El hombre sonrió una vez más, señalándola—. ¡Le quité el cuchillo! ¡Quería ver si estaba viva! ¡Iba a llamar a una ambulancia!

—Tus mentiras no te salvarán —anunció, creando la flecha de fuego que lo alcanzaría muy pronto— y tendrás que pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

Si Kotetsu, si Wild Tiger estuviese ahí, se interpondría en el camino de esa flecha, le encargaría a su compañero apresar a Fortin y lo perseguiría con su usual persistencia, respondiendo sus argumentos con su ingenua justicia, con sus ideas de que Lunatic estaba haciendo lo mismo que pecadores como Fortin, de que estaba equivocado.

Pero no lo estaba.

No lo estaba.

Tardíamente, Yuri notó que Fortin había comenzado a correr, como si creyese que por ahora podría usar el contenedor más cercano como escudo y luego lograría escapar.

Yuri solo necesitó dar un paso en diagonal para volver a ponerlo en su mira.

—Escucha la voz de Tánatos.

Y sin más preámbulos, disparó.

No había nada de placentero en escuchar los últimos gritos de aquel hombre, mas Yuri aguardó hasta que cesaron, hasta que confirmó que estaba muerto, antes de apagar sus llamas, dar media vuelta y salir tan velozmente como le era posible.

Esta no era una zona principalmente residencial; no obstante, aun si la policía todavía no estaba cerca y la compañía de seguridad encargada de esa bodega todavía no estaba en camino, podía haber guardias en otras bodegas con mercancía más valiosa o quizás habían indigentes o borrachos en las cercanías o tal vez algún simple ladrón estaba aprovechando las celebraciones para intentar algo en la zona.

Que alguien lo viese no haría ninguna diferencia, pero prefería ahorrarse una persecución.

No era que temiese que la policia o los héroes pudiesen alcanzarlo. Aun así, era un hecho que él había perdido de vista a aquel criminal por unos segundos. 

Si se hubiese tratado de un NEXT o aquel hombre hubiese tenido un arma de fuego, el resultado podría haber sido diferente; tal como una distracción frente a los héroes podía costarle caro, aun si Kotetsu, si _Wild Tiger_ , no estaba con ellos.

 

Como acostumbraba, Yuri no voló en dirección a casa.

Verificar primero que no estaba siendo seguido era la medida básica que solía utilizar, pero aunque usualmente esa necesidad de ser cuidadoso se debía al más acérrimo de sus opositores y a las cámaras de HERO TV; hoy, la causa era él mismo.

Su concentración había sido rota y ni siquiera podía decir que eso había ocurrido una sola vez.

¿Acaso Kotetsu seguiría interponiéndose continuamente a su justicia incluso cuando no estaba presente?

Yuri no perdió el tiempo dándole vueltas a la pregunta y se obligó a enfocarse en sus maniobras para despistar a cualquier posible testigo y disminuir las probabilidades de que lo grabasen o notificasen haber avistado a Lunatic sobrevolando alguna zona cercana a su hogar.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el centro de la ciudad ya retumbaban a lo lejos, evidenciando que ya era la medianoche, cuando finalmente puedo entrar a su casa, quitarse su asfixiante máscara, dirigirse al sótano y sentarse frente al escritorio que había instalado allí.

Yuri cerró los ojos y pasó largos minutos inmóvil, esforzándose por mantener su mente en blanco a pesar de que sabía, en el fondo, que debía pensar en lo ocurrido hoy, en cuáles habían sido sus mayores errores y cómo podría evitar que llegase a repetirlos.

Cuando los abrió una vez más, un parpadeo proveniente de su teléfono captó su atención y estiró su mano para tomar el aparato, considerando distraídamente la posibilidad de que lo estuviesen contactando para que autorizara algo con urgencia, mas lo que encontró fue la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, el cual había sido enviado a las doce en punto y aun antes de verlo, Yuri sabía con total certeza de quién provenía.

¿Quién más haría algo tan innecesario como escribirle en cuanto el nuevo año había comenzado?

Sin pensarlo, Yuri dejó escapar un resoplido y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo leyó.

«¡Feliz año!»

Esas dos palabras estaban acompañadas por la foto de una torta decorada que sin duda Kotetsu había comprado en la pastelería que él le había recomendado.

Tras esta había una posdata más extensa que el cuerpo principal del texto. «A todos les gustó y dicen que gracias».

Por unos segundos, Yuri rozó con sus dedos las teclas, pero tras considerarlo descartó la idea de replicarle. No necesitaba darle un aliciente a Kotetsu de conservar ese número y seguir escribiéndole por razones que, a veces, él ni siquiera conseguía comprender.

Además, necesitaba tiempo.

Aunque no sentía deseos de hacerlo, analizar lo ocurrido esa noche era algo que debía hacer antes de que Kotetsu apareciese una vez más en su oficina con la confianza de quien se sabe bienvenido y solo podría recibirlo sin aprensión y contestarle su saludo festivo luego de encontrar la manera de enfocarse nuevamente en su deber como lo había venido haciendo hasta ahora.

Con un suspiro, Yuri dejó su teléfono a un lado y cubrió la cicatriz de su rostro con una de sus manos, sintiendo esa vieja herida escocer.


	6. La luna que aparece de día III

A pesar del accidente con los vasos, el lento tráfico para entrar a la ciudad y el hecho de que uno de sus mensajes de año nuevo no había recibido respuesta, Kotetsu consideraba que el año había comenzado bien.

El solo hecho de haber podido pasas las celebraciones con Kaede, sin que ninguna emergencia lo obligase a quedarle mal, le traía una sonrisa y esta no se borró de su rostro durante todo el recorrido de regreso a Sternbild.

Su buen ánimo continuó incluso durante los pocos minutos que pasó en su apartamento, en los que apenas tuvo tiempo de darse una corta ducha para desentumecerse tras pasar tanto tiempo manejando antes de correr de regreso a su auto para dirigirse a Apollon Media, pero el cruzarse en el ascensor con alguien que estaba leyendo el periódico y ver los titulares del día agrió su expresión de inmediato.

¿Era mucho pedir que todo siguiese bien en general, sin muertes ni lunáticos quemando vivos a otros, al menos para empezar el año?

Todo indicaba que la respuesta a eso era «no».

Con sus hombros caídos, Kotetsu llegó a su piso y descubrió que Bunny ya se encontraba allí, sentado tras su escritorio y trabajando con diligencia desde esa hora de la mañana.

Sin duda alertado por el sonido de sus pasos, Barnaby apartó su mirada de la pantalla y la dirigió hacia él y aunque sonrió al verlo, su gesto se oscureció en obvia preocupación.

—¿No tuviste unas buenas vacaciones? —fue lo primero que dijo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en lugar de saludarlo.

Kotetsu se obligó a sonreír al tiempo que negó con su cabeza. No tenía sentido dejar que ningún cara de guante le arruinase el día.

—No, fueron grandiosas —aseguró, tomando asiento en su escritorio, aun cuando de inmediato giró en su silla para poder ver de frente a Bunny, quien lo imitó—. Kaede estuvo feliz y le gustó el regalo, pero me preguntó por qué no habías venido.

—Sabes que no podemos tomar días libres al mismo tiempo —señaló Barnaby con seriedad, pese a que sonrió ante las palabras de Kotetsu.

Esa era una condición impuesta por Lloyds y Kotetsu no estaba de acuerdo con ella, sin importar cuánto escuchase sobre cómo Apollon Media no debía quedarse sin ningún héroe activo por un solo día y que era primordial que siempre estuviesen tan preparados para una emergencia como cuando estaban en la primera liga.

Eso último era algo que Kotetsu no discutía, mas la relativa tranquilidad en la ciudad durante los últimos meses y las pocas emergencias que dejaban en manos de la segunda liga lo convencían de que un par de días sin Tiger y Bunny en la ciudad no causarían mayores problemas.

—Lástima —expresó Kotetsu con sinceridad, No cabía ninguna duda de que a Kaede le encantaría tener a Bunny de visita y Bunny mismo quizás disfrutaría el cambio de escenario y lograría relajarse un poco en Oriental Town—. ¿Y cómo les fue?

Aunque él había pasado las festividades tranquilo con su familia y viendo la transmisión en vivo del desfile de los héroes de la primera liga, sabía que la segunda liga también había tenido un gran papel tras bambalinas.

Pensar en eso lo hacía sentir culpable de haberse ido justo en esa fecha, pero el hecho de que había elegido sus vacaciones mucho antes de escuchar qué planeaban encargarle a la segunda liga mitigaba eso lo suficiente para no sentir ninguna vergüenza a la hora de preguntar al respecto.

—No hubo muchas novedades. —Barnaby se encogió de hombros, luciendo indiferente—. Y el desfile fue un éxito.

—Sí, lo vimos. —Kotetsu había esperado escuchar alguna verdadera novedad, tal vez relacionada con el desempeño de los chicos o alguna anécdota de algo curioso que había ocurrido o incluso...—. ¿Y realmente no pasó nada?

Esa posible que su insistencia lo hubiese delatado, pues Barnaby alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—Lo que quieres —afirmó Bunny con un tono seguro a pesar de su gesto— es preguntar sobre Lunatic.

Eso solo era cierto en parte.

Por un lado, no quería pensar en Lunatic, quien por lo visto no había comenzado a entender como Kotetsu había querido creer que lo estaba haciendo y continuaba estando al mismo nivel que los asesinos que mataba; por otro, no podía negar que se preguntaba por qué se había enterado de su aparición por la portada de un periódico y no por HERO TV. Al fin de cuentas, la policía no bastaba para hacerle frente a un NEXT como Lunatic, por lo que no tenía sentido que los héroes, fuesen de la primera o de la segunda liga, no hubiesen intervenido.

Al final la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—Vi los titulares —dijo Kotetsu, queriendo no verse tan interesado. 

—No nos llamaron para hacernos cargo —replicó, reacomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz e hizo una pausa en la que mantuvo sus labios apretados en una fina línea, como si estuviese rememorando todos los detalles y no le agradasen—. Y tampoco involucraron a la primera liga —continuó.

—Pero...

—Según dicen —interrumpió Barnaby, luciendo pensativo— las primeras llamadas reportando haber visto a Lunatic no era confiables ni numerosas y cuando encontraron el cuerpo él ya no estaba en los alrededores.

Kotetsu recordaba haber escuchado algo similar antes, tras otros ataques de Lunatic, por lo que suspiró sonoramente.

—Así que volvió a escapar así como así.

Pero lo peor era la confirmación de que a pesar de sus pocas apariciones recientemente, todo indicaba que Lunatic no había cambiado su idea de justicia y planeaba seguir su con su oleada de asesinatos como si nada.

—Sí. —Barnaby dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla como si estuviese considerando volver a concentrarse en el trabajo que había estado haciendo antes de la llegada de su compañero, mas una vez más se enfocó por completo en Kotetsu—. No pensé que te interesarían tanto sus posibles apariciones.

Kotetsu parpadeó, confundido. Él nunca había ocultado sus deseos de poner a Lunatic tras las rejas y nunca había dudado en ir tras él y aunque ahora estaba en una desventaja que sin duda le dificultaría perseguirlo como siempre si se topaba con él, no pensaba dejar de intentarlo.

—Es un idiota cara de guante que tenemos que detener —señaló con vehemencia—. ¡Obviamente que me interesa atraparlo!

—¿Tanto? —rebatió Bunny, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Uh? —Kotetsu no entendía a qué punto quería llegar su compañero.

—Simplemente —suspiró Barnaby— no te había visto tomar su captura como algo tan personal.

Qué era lo que le había dado esa impresión a Bunny era algo que Kotetsu no sabía; aun así, desconocer el origen de ese comentario no le impedía saber la respuesta.

Lunatic lo había ayudado.

Estaba claro que bajo esa máscara de lunático había una persona con deseos de hacer lo correcto —aunque sus métodos eran los peores— y por eso había ido en auxilio de Kotetsu cuando había sido acusado falsamente.

Eso convertía a Lunatic en más que un criminal al que atrapar, pero también hacía que detenerlo fuese más importante para Kotetsu. Así que sí, tal vez ahora todo lo relacionado con Lunatic se había convertido, de alguna manera, en algo personal.

—No es eso —bufó, apartando su mirada. No estaba seguro de querer hablar de eso con Barnaby y revivir en el proceso todo el traumático incidente con Maverick; además, quería volver a su buen comienzo de año en lugar de seguir conversando sobre el idiota cara de guante—. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

Barnaby no parecía convencido ante esa no exactamente respuesta, mas no lo presionó y volvió a girar para enfocarse en la pantalla de su computador.

—Saldremos en quince minutos —le informó, reanudando su tecleo mientras hablaba—. La policía pidió el apoyo de la segunda liga para desmantelar una banda de ladrones de autos.

La perspectiva de tener un caso del que encargarse bastó para que Kotetsu estuviese de pie y listo para salir en menos tiempo del que le tomó a Bunny terminar lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo —un informe, sospechaba Kotetsu—, sonriente y ansioso de reanudar su trabajo.

* * *

El problema de las persecuciones era que lo único que solía salir como esperaba en ellas era el resultado.

Cuándo comenzaban dependía por completo de si el criminal de turno creía que podría huir, su ruta de escape era la que determinaba en dónde ocurrían y los incidentes que sucedían en el proceso eran completamente inevitables porque ¿cómo se suponía que sabría que tras esa esquina encontraría un auto parqueado y que por esa calle venía alguien con un coche de mercado?

Pero en este caso, era peor de lo usual, porque el malhechor que estaba tratando de atrapar se deslizaba por la calle como si ningún objeto sólido fuese un estorbo, mientras que él tenía que lidiar con ellos a la antigua: desviándose del camino, saltando o en el último de los casos, abriéndose paso a la fuerza a pesar de multa que eso le causaría.

Kotetsu estuvo a punto de maldecir en voz alta cuando el hombre atravesó la pared de un edificio de tres pisos, mas tras unos segundos de duda siguió su instinto y rodeó el edificio para intentar interceptarlo por el otro lado.

Era justo su suerte la que lo mandaba a ir tras el más escurridizo de los dos NEXTs que habían resultado ser miembros de la banda de ladrones de auto; entretanto Barnaby se estaba encargando del que aparentemente era capaz de expulsar vapor hirviente por su boca.

Por lo poco que había escuchado por el intercomunicador, Bunny parecía estar manteniendo la distancia, como si estuviese planeando algo.

¿Y él?

Empezaba a temer que no había acertado al asumir que el criminal continuaría corriendo en línea recta como había estado haciendo.

No tener apoyo visual desde el aire en la forma de uno de los helicópteros de HERO TV y de Agnes ordenándole por dónde ir y qué hacer basándose en lo que capturaban las cámaras era una desventaja en la que nunca había pensado, mas ahora la estaba sintiendo con toda su fuerza.

Considerando hacia cuál de los costados correr antes de que el malhechor desapareciese por completo, Kotetsu observó fijamente el edificio y fue gracias a eso que vio a alguien salir de este sin usar la puerta, caminando con lentitud y con su cabeza gacha, como si quisiese pasar desapercibido entre los transeúntes.

Ahí estaba.

—¡Detente ahí! —Kotetsu gritó una vez comenzó a correr.

No que avisarle de su presencia hiciese mucha diferencia, pues incluso la segunda liga conseguía llamar la atención durante cualquier caso y mientras él había aguardado a que aquel hombre saliese del edificio, varias personas se habían detenido a observarlo y al menos un muchacho había sacado su teléfono para grabarlo con el, por lo que sin duda el criminal habría notado su presencia gracias a eso tarde o temprano.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre se sobresaltó ante el grito y reanudó su carrera mirando sobre su hombro y aunque corrió a cruzar la calle y atravesó un poste en el proceso, no notó a la chica de bufanda roja que estaba en su camino y se tropezó con ella, trastabillando y maldiciendo en lugar de disculparse.

Así que su habilidad solo servía con objetos, no con personas...

Sintiendo que por una vez la suerte estaba de su lado, Kotetsu activó sus poderes y en cuestión de un parpadeo logró estar junto al hombre aun antes de que éste lograse reanudar su escape y con una sonrisa victoriosa, Kotetsu cerró sus dos manos alrededor de los brazos de éste.

Lo tenía.

Kotetsu no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando lo entregó a la policia, dándoles detalles sobre los poderes del NEXT que había atrapado antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Barnaby.

Era una lástima no saber cómo era que Bunny había conseguido derrotar al otro, pero el saber que podría preguntarle después al respecto llevó a que Kotetsu se concentrara en algo que lo había molestado desde que habían abierto las puertas del garaje que los ladrones habían convertido en su base, pues a pesar de que el elemento sorpresa había estado a favor de los héroes, se habían encontrado con algo inesperado.

—¿Por qué nadie nos avisó que habían NEXTs en la banda?

—Hay un límite en la información que pueden conseguir desde lejos —señaló Barnaby con un suspiro cansado—. Esa es una de las razones por las que pidieron nuestro apoyo.

Si bien podía entender eso, Kotetsu hizo una mueca de descontento.

Si tan solo alguien les hubiese dicho algo al respecto, quizás se habría ahorrado esa persecución y el costo de los daños de los que seguramente lo culparían.

—¡Señor Tiger, señor Barnaby! —El grito de Sumo Thunder, quien venía encabezando a los demás héroes de la segunda liga, interrumpió cualquier otra queja que Kotetsu podría haber querido decir.

—Buen trabajo —los felicitó Kotetsu, levantando su visera para dedicarles una sonrisa—. Conseguimos a todos, ¿no?

Hasta donde tenía entendido, mientras él y Bunny se habían encargado de los NEXTs, los chicos se habían apegado al plan y ayudado a la policia a arrestar a los demás ladrones, lo cual también merecía crédito.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Ms. Violet con una sonrisa brillante—. Y fue increíble verlos persiguiendo a esos dos.

Bombeman asintió en silencio, pero Chopman, tras él, suspiró:  
—Aunque desearía haberlos ayudado.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —dijo Kotetsu al mismo tiempo en que Barnaby también habló.

—Ayudaron a la policía con los demás.

Estaba claro que Bunny también había querido animar a Chopman, pero el que prácticamente contradijese lo que Kotetsu acababa de decir lo hizo fulminarlo con la mirada. En su opinión, los chicos necesitaban tener más iniciativa y si ya estaban pensando en querer hacer más, deberían animarlos a actuar.

Barnaby lo ignoró y en lugar de continuar con esa conversación, preguntó:  
—¿Tengo entendido que ya asignaron las rondas para hoy?

Bombeman fue el que respondió y en cuestión de minutos se separaron para comenzar con los turnos que les habían asignado.

* * *

La llegada de la hora del almuerzo solía significar un rato de descanso que pasaban en la parte de la ciudad en la que estuviesen, mas a diferencia de otros días, Barnaby aceleró y encaminó la moto hacia Apollon Media,

Incluso si no ocurría una emergencia, el tiempo libre que tenían no era mucho, por lo que sin duda había una razón para ello.

—¿De nuevo al taller de Saito? —trató de adivinar Kotetsu, curioso.

Barnaby asintió sin quitar su vista del camino.

—Quiere mi opinión sobre una mejora que planea hacer a nuestros trajes.

Que Barnaby pareciese casi entusiasmado al respecto, al menos si juzgaba por el hecho de que iban al máximo de velocidad permitida y que esta no era la primera vez que Saito consultaba algo con Bunny, bastó para que Kotetsu se alegrase por él.

Era bueno que tuviese un nuevo interés y que tuviesen que apurarse para recorrer media ciudad por ello era un precio que Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a pagar.

—¿Y no estoy invitado? —preguntó con una mueca descontenta, aun cuando eso, en realidad, le daba igual. Confiaba que si Bunny estaba involucrado, lo que fuese que Saito estuviese haciendo sería útil, pero apreciaría más usarlo que verlos trabajar en ello en el taller.

—Si quieres —afirmó Barnaby cuando se detuvo ya en el parqueadero de Apollon Media, mirándolo de reojo—. Todavía estamos resolviendo algunos problemas técnicos.

Eso sonaba como si Barnaby estuviese haciendo más que dar su opinión, lo que explicaba incluso más el que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar sus descansos para trabajar en ello.

—Entonces paso —replicó Kotetsu con una sonrisa perezosa. Él sin duda estorbaría en el taller e incluso se aburriría viéndolos trabajar—. Diviértete.

Bunny le sonrió con agradecimiento y aunque ambos abandonaron la moto y se dirigieron al ascensor, Barnaby ni siquiera subió hasta el piso donde tenían sus casilleros personales para cambiarse.

—Volveré antes de las dos —prometió Bunny antes de dirigirse por el corredor que llevaba al taller de Saito.

—Justo a tiempo para patrullar —comentó Kotetsu en el instante en que las puertas se cerraron.

Eso significaba que tenía casi una hora completa para almorzar, lo que era tiempo de sobra para hacer justo eso y quizás tomar una siesta.

Aun así, Kotetsu no se sentía cansado y la idea de pasar esa hora solo casi lo hacía considerar devolverse y acompañar a Barnaby.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Sentarse en su cubículo a escribir el informe del arresto de esa mañana era una perspectiva incluso más desoladora y lo hacía querer salir corriendo de allí... y tal vez esa era la respuesta.

Kotetsu sonrió. Tenía una hora para ir, conseguir compañía para comer algo y regresar justo a tiempo para subir a su sidecar y continuar con su turno de patrullar por Bronze Stage.

De igual forma, hacía bien en comprar un sándwich o algo parecido para Bunny, en caso de que olvidase comer algo por estar trabajando, así que nadie podía culparlo por irse por un rato, ¿no?

Convencido de eso, Kotetsu se cambió en tiempo record, salió de Apollon Media y trotó en dirección a la Torre de la Justicia.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que había visto a Yuri, pero el intervalo se sentía mucho más largo, quizás por la celebración y el cambio de año, quizás porque Yuri seguía sin contestar sus mensajes o quizás porque, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a visitar a Yuri, no tenía la más mínima idea de si lo encontraría en su oficina o no.

A pesar de que estaba consciente de que podía confiar en la obsesión de Yuri cuando se trataba de su trabajo, esta vez no sabía si hoy tendría que presidir algún juicio o a qué hora lo haría, cosa de la que solía enterarse gracias a que Yuri mismo acostumbraba a contarle el día anterior.

¿Acaso hacía mejor en llamarlo en lugar de ir directamente?

Kotetsu descartó esa idea tan pronto como la pensó.

Si Yuri estaba, seguramente le diría que se encontraba ocupado y Kotetsu no podría siquiera intentar convencerlo de almorzar con él; si lo veía, sin embargo, tendría una verdadera oportunidad de hablar con él, por lo que claramente valía la pena apostar a la posibilidad de encontrarlo.

Al llegar a la Torre de la Justicia, que hervía en actividad en contraste con la quietud que Kotetsu se había acostumbrado a ver durante la noche, Kotetsu decidió utilizar la escalera en vez de tener que aguardar en una de las filas para los ascensores y al llegar al piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Yuri, cruzó sus dedos. Para su suerte, cuando golpeó dos veces la puerta que daba a la oficina de Yuri escuchó un escueto «Pase» en respuesta.

Había acertado al ir.

—¡Feliz año! —saludó Kotetsu con una gran sonrisa al entrar y cerró la puerta tras él con un suave empujón.

Como era de esperarse, Yuri estaba tras su escritorio y tenía varios folios frente a él, además de una pluma en su mano derecha con la que parecía estar firmando los documentos de turno.

En cuanto Kotetsu entró, Yuri detuvo su mano, mas se mantuvo inmóvil, con su cabeza inclinada sobre los documentos en lugar de dirigir su mirada hacia él.

Kotetsu no pudo evitar que su sonrisa menguara ante eso.

No era imposible que hubiese llegado en un momento realmente malo y Yuri estuviese frente a una fecha límite que no le permitía ni un solo segundo de distracción... aunque también era posible que solo estuviese sorprendido y simplemente se estuviese tomando su usual pausa para reponerse antes de reaccionar. Él solía hacer eso con bastante frecuencia, al fin de cuentas.

Aferrándose a esa esperanza, Kotetsu permaneció en medio de la oficina, aguardando.

—Feliz año, Wild Tiger —dijo Yuri pasado un largo rato, dejando la pluma a un lado con un cuidado exagerado y alzando su cabeza con una lentitud que casi parecía temerosa, pero sonrió con cortesía cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Kotetsu—. No esperaba verlo aquí tan temprano.

Que Yuri se ocultase tras esa máscara de formalidad no era nada nuevo, por lo que Kotetsu volvió a sonreír de buen ánimo.

—Es mi hora de almuerzo —replicó Kotetsu, encogiéndose de brazos, y finalmente avanzó hasta quedar junto a las sillas de visitante, mas no tomó asiento—. ¿Y también la tuya?

Esa pregunta tentativa causó que Yuri entrecerrara sus ojos, luciendo tenso.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

La suspicacia que Yuri estaba demostrando era demasiada; no obstante, Kotetsu eligió fingir no notarla, al menos por ahora.

—No pareces haber almorzado —pronunció y a pesar de que solo lo había dicho para sacar el tema de ir a almorzar, de inmediato se convenció de que había acertado y a la vez había descubierto la razón del mal humor que Yuri estaba intentando disimular; era normal que cualquiera estuviese así si tenía hambre. Pero además de eso, ahora que se fijaba, las ojeras de Yuri se veían más marcadas...—. O descansado —continuó, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación—. ¿Así de ocupado estuviste?

Yuri entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio, sin relajarse un ápice.

—Puede decirse —dijo al tiempo que asintió con su cabeza, causando que un mechón de cabello oscureciese su rostro—. Y todavía tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

—¿Ya? —insistió Kotetsu. Si algo había aprendido era que lo mejor que podía hacer a la hora de tratar con Yuri era ser persistente, a no ser que estuviesen hablando de un tema delicado, como la familia Petrov.

Yuri apretó sus labios y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

—Es posible que tome un tiempo —murmuró, fijando su vista en sus manos.

Fuese lo que fuera que estaba preocupando a Yuri, ahora era evidente que se trataba de algo serio y no de un simple enojo pasajero a causa del hambre o de ver interrumpida su rutina de trabajo.

¿Qué había pasado en esos tres días?

Kotetsu estuvo a punto de preguntar justo eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo.

Él ya le había ofrecido una mano Yuri y si Yuri todavía no planeaba aceptar su ofrecimiento y al menos contar con él para hablar, él solo podía comenzar a ayudarlo sacándolo de esa oscura oficina y obligándolo a descansar de sus interminables pilas de trabajo por un rato mientras esperaba a que Yuri decidiera confiar en él.

Y si eso no sucedía y Yuri seguía viéndose como si tuviese todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, sería hora de preguntar e insistir así Yuri terminase echándolo de su oficina tal como lo había echado de su hogar.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo Kotetsu en un tono forzosamente animado.

Con un movimiento rápido, Yuri alzó su cabeza una vez más, luciendo confundido.

—Yo no...

—Te prometo que no te haré demorar —persistió Kotetsu, sonriendo de nuevo—. Se supone que tengo que volver a las dos.

Ver de reojo el reloj de la oficina le indicó que tendrían que apurarse, mas Yuri no se movió de su asiento, ni imitó a Kotetsu para ver qué tanto tiempo tenían.

—Usted realmente es... —murmuró, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con una de sus manos.

¿Era _qué_?

Esa frase incompleta y ese gesto cargado de agobio desconcertaron a Kotetsu, dejándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Él estaba seguro de que él no podía ser la causa de la actitud actual de Yuri, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que justo hoy había incrementado el trabajo de Yuri tras lo sucedido esa mañana —aunque no había sido su culpa y cualquier multa no sería realmente justa— y ahora estaba tratando de obligarlo a dejar su escritorio por unos minutos, mas eso no ameritaba un ademán así.

¿Acaso Antonio tenía razón al decir que él era el mayor dolor de cabeza de Yuri?

Pero eso no explicaba por qué, hasta ahora, Yuri había pasado tanto tiempo con él pese a que nada lo obligaba a hacerlo y aun cuando era cierto que él había tenido que insistir en muchas de esas ocasiones, una vez Yuri dejaba su renuencia de lado parecía incluso disfrutar las charlas y las comidas con Kotetsu.

Y además, eso no tenía relación con los "asuntos por resolver" que Yuri había mencionado...

—¿Yuri? —llamó, dubitativo.

Necesitaba que Yuri le dijera algo más para poder saber qué demonios estaba pasando y si tenía o no la culpa de ello.

El sobresalto de Yuri ante su voz fue visible; sin embargo, lo siguió un suspiro apenas audible.

—Yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo disponible —informó Yuri, levantándose de inmediato aunque mantuvo su cabeza gacha usando la excusa de concentrarse en reunir los documentos sobre su escritorio para dejarlos guardados bajo llave en un cajón.

A pesar de eso, cuando finalmente terminó con esas distracciones y encaró a Kotetsu, su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad, más cortés que sincera, mas sin ninguna sombra de la desazón que había demostrado instantes atrás, como si todo hubiese sido obra de la imaginación de Kotetsu.

Pero había sido real.

El mal sabor que eso le provocaba paralizó a Kotetsu por unos segundos; sin embargo, el ver a Yuri moviéndose en dirección a la puerta lo hizo reaccionar de reflejo.

—Para eso está la comida rápida —comentó trotando tras él y una vez lo alcanzó, caminó a su lado por el corredor hasta llegar al ascensor—. ¿Alguna preferencia?

Yuri lo miró sobre su hombro, como si quisiese examinarlo con su vista, mas solo contestó una vez abandonaron el elevador.

—No particularmente.

Eso no era cierto y Kotetsu lo sabía, pues Yuri mismo había hecho algunos comentarios sobre sus gustos una de las noches que habían comido juntos.

—¿Ni siquiera en el postre? —cuestionó sin poder evitar sonreír con cierta burla.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri trastabilló. Que perdiera la compostura de esa manera era inusual, pero hoy esa palabra era tan apropiada para Yuri que Kotetsu no se sintió sorprendido.

—Si ya tienes una sugerencia... —pronunció con un deje de irritación en su voz que arruinó la pizca de cortesía que quizás había pretendido fingir con esas palabras.

¿Yuri se sentía avergonzado de haber confesado esa debilidad por el dulce? En otra ocasión, eso le habría hecho gracia a Kotetsu, mas ni siquiera pudo sonreír, incómodo tras esa pila de anormalidades.

—Allá. —Kotetsu se limitó a señalar un establecimiento en la otra esquina, donde, pese a la cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo, no se veían filas visibles como en otros.

Comer un sándwich a la carrera, sentados en las sillas altas de la barra y sin compartir muchas palabras no era lo que Kotetsu había buscado cuando había decidido ir por Yuri y Kotetsu pasó menos tiempo saboreando su almuerzo y más rumiando sobre cómo cambiar eso y odiando el que Yuri pareciese no querer ayudarlo a hacer justo eso, pues mantuvo su mirada en la lejanía y no pronunció ninguna palabra tras haber hecho su orden.

Cuando salieron minutos después, una vez Kotetsu pidió un segundo sándwich extralargo para llevar, y comenzaron a dirigirse a la Torre de la Justicia, Kotetsu ya había llegado a su límite.

Aun si podía respetar hasta cierto punto lo reservado que era Yuri, no soportaba la idea de despedirse como si nada cuando era obvio que Yuri no estaba bien.

—Yuri. —Kotetsu cerró su mano derecha alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Yuri, deteniéndolo forzosamente en la mitad de la calle—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no?

Yuri flexionó su brazo, tenso, mas no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse de su agarre y giró su cabeza solo lo suficiente para observar a Kotetsu.

—Lo dijiste antes —replicó Yuri y tras una pausa en la que mantuvo sus labios apretados, añadió—: sí.

Que Yuri lo recordara era algo bueno, que a pesar de eso no estuviese diciéndole nada más no lo era.

—No lo olvides —reiteró Kotetsu, mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que lo soltó. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora; el resto dependía de si Yuri quería aceptar la mano que le estaba ofreciendo o no.

Por unos segundos, Yuri permaneció inmóvil, con su mirada fija en Kotetsu como si estuviese examinándolo en busca de... ¿qué? ¿Acaso dudaba de la sinceridad de su ofrecimiento?

Como si Yuri desease confirmarle justo eso, dibujó una sonrisa postiza en su rostro.

—Que tengas una buena tarde —dijo y se alejó a paso rápido antes de que Kotetsu pudiese mencionar algo sobre acompañarlo hasta la torre.

* * *

Regresar a Apollon Media y encontrar a Bunny vestido de civil y aguardando por él en el primer piso, junto al ascensor, con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no era lo que Kotetsu esperaba, pero quizás por eso mismo debería haberlo presentido.

Estaba claro que hoy no era su día, por mucho que hubiese llegado a Sternbild convencido de que todo seguiría saliendo tan bien como la celebración de año nuevo en Oriental Town lo había hecho.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Barnaby con un tono impaciente.

—Trayendo eso —señaló Kotetsu, alzando su brazo izquierdo para mostrarle el paquete que llevaba en el—. Olvidaste comer algo, ¿cierto? —bufó Kotetsu, ofreciéndoselo.

Bunny recibió el paquete con recelo, mas una vez examinó sus contenidos su expresión se ablandó.

—Pensaba almorzar algo en el camino —dijo con un tono casual al tiempo que sacó una de las servilletas de papel que se encontraban en el fondo para tomar el sándwich con ella.

Que Barnaby se dedicase a comer de inmediato delataba lo hambriento que estaba y el que ni siquiera hiciese una pausa en el ascensor, como si no planease detenerse ni dejar de comer en ningún momento, animó a Kotetsu a bromear.

—Así que hoy será mi turno de conducir...

Bunny lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido, pero se tomó su tiempo para terminar de masticar antes de hablar.

—No, no lo es —replicó al fin, mas una vez terminó su almuerzo tras un par de bocados más añadió—: Gracias, Kotetsu.

—Podrías haber dicho eso desde el comienzo —dijo Kotetsu, suspirando de manera exagerada.

Sin duda el mundo —y su día— sería mejor si Bunny fuese más sincero, Yuri decidiese ser más abierto y Lunatic dejase sus andanzas asesinas.

—Olvidaste la bebida. —Ese comentario hizo que Kotetsu observase a Bunny con la boca abierta y que reaccionara con lentitud cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando camino al piso al que iban.

—Estás quisquilloso —se quejó, quitándose su gorro y pasando una mano por su cabello, con un mohín molesto. No merecía que Barnaby le reclamase por ese pequeño descuido.

—Podría decir lo mismo —pronunció Bunny, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Pasó algo?

¿Aparte de Yuri comportándose anormalmente e intentando pretender que no pasaba nada y negándose a confiar en él?

Pero contarle eso a Bunny requeriría una larga explicación que en ese momento no se sentía con el ánimo de dar y si Yuri se llegaba a enterar, en verdad se molestaría _con_ él.

—Nah. —Kotetsu cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una larga exhalación—. Nada serio.

—Mmm.... —Barnaby no lucía convencido, mas dejó el tema de lado y antes de cambiarse y salir de regreso a la ciudad, se tomó un minuto para comprar un par de bebidas, una de las cuales se la ofreció a Kotetsu.

Si ese era un gesto de agradecimiento por el sándwich o un intento de animarlo, Kotetsu no lo sabía, aun así aceptó la bebida con una gran sonrisa y un comentario sobre los puntos buenos de Barnaby.

Bunny puso sus ojos en blanco y se limitó a indicarle que debían apurarse, pero era evidente que no estaba irritado, por lo que Kotetsu se propuso a concentrarse en su trabajo y no distraerse pensando en lo que no había salido bien hoy.

Lo último que quería era hacer que su compañero se preocupara por él, al fin de cuentas.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Kotetsu tomó una larga ducha en cuanto a llegó a su apartamento, mas a diferencia de otros días no fue directo a su cama, sintiéndose todavía demasiado despierto y eso no era ninguna sorpresa, pues según el reloj más cercano todavía faltaban un par de horas para su usual hora de llegada.

Decidido a continuar con su típica rutina como si nada, pese a que eran más las veces que hacía gran parte de ella en el camino a casa, su segunda parada fue en el teléfono, pero siguiendo el patrón del día, su madre lo recibió con la noticia de que Kaede no estaba.

—Fue a quedarse con una amiga —le dijo con paciencia—. Muramasa fue a llevarla esta tarde.

—¿Y no me dijo nada? —pronunció Kotetsu con un tono lastimero—. ¡Si nos vimos esta mañana!

—Lo decidieron esta tarde —interrumpió Anju y tras un suspiro, tal vez en un intento de acabar con sus lamentos, añadió—: Sabes, Kaede ha estado quejándose porque no transmiten la segunda liga.

—Claro —resopló Kotetsu, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír; todo lo que se refería a Kaede tenía ese efecto en él—, con Barnaby en ella...

—Y por ti —añadió Anju—. La mamá de Kathy me dijo que Kaede habla de ti cada vez que Kathy tiene problemas controlando sus poderes.

El que ahora no solo reconocía los nombres de las amistades de Kaede, sino que realmente sabía a quiénes pertenecían, era casi tan bueno como saber que su hija lo estaba mencionando como un ejemplo a seguir cuando apoyaba a sus amigas. Lo único que podría ser mejor que eso era que Kaede misma se lo dijese.

Más animado, Kotetsu no titubeó en responder las preguntas de su madre sobre su día una vez la conversación se desvió hacia él.

—Mañana llamaré más temprano —dijo Kotetsu una vez se quedó sin qué contar y su madre le aseguró que todo seguía bien en Oriental Town—, lo prometo. —Y así podría hablar con Kaede, incluso si ella hacía planes para otra pijamada con sus amigas.

—No antes de las siete —le advirtió Anju—. Kaede va ir a trabajar por la tarde en un proyecto escolar en casa de Rika.

¿Y por qué harían tal cosa cuando todavía tenían unos días de vacaciones por año nuevo? Kotetsu decidió no preguntarlo; sabía que Kaede, como su madre, era responsable y él estaba orgulloso de ello.

—Entendido.

Tras desearle buenas noches a su madre, Kotetsu finalizó la llamada y a pesar de que pasó varios segundos sonriendo, suspiró sonoramente una vez volvió a confirmar la hora.

Recorriendo la ciudad, deteniendo ladrones —tres— y ayudando de otras formas variadas —enderezando un camión de mercancía volcado, recuperando a una manada de perros que habían escapado de una clínica veterinaria y evacuando un edificio donde habían detectado un escape de gas— la tarde se había pasado en un parpadeo, pero ahora la noche iba a la par con un caracol.

Decidido a no mirar más el reloj, Kotetsu prendió el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina, queriendo preparar algo viendo HERO TV.

Mientras él y Bunny habían estado en Bronze Stage, la primera liga había sido llamada y aunque Kotetsu había alcanzado a ver a Sky High en una de las muchas pantallas de la ciudad, el estar lidiando con tres labradores y un pastor alemán no le había dado ninguna oportunidad de enterarse de mucho.

Por lo que podía ver ahora, en la repetición, se había tratado de un intento de robar un banco y en el proceso de frustrarlo, Blue Rose y Sky High demostraron que esta temporada también serían los principales competidores por el primer puesto, aun cuando los demás héroes también pusieron de su parte.

Kotetsu logró terminar de preparar su arroz frito, sacar una cerveza de la nevera y sentarse en su sofá justo a tiempo para ver el momento en que Blue Rose atrapó a los últimos ladrones al congelar el auto en el que trataron de escapar.

Después de eso, ver a Fire Emblem usando sus llamas para sacarlos y que la policía pudiese arrestarlos en menos tiempo del que le tomaría al hielo derretirse le sacó una carcajada.

Aunque seguramente Agnes había estado extasiada al conseguir esa escena, no dudaba que se convertiría en una anécdota entre los héroes, pues pocas veces mostraban un entusiasmo tal en capturar a los malhechores que los criminales mismos necesitaban un rescate tras ello.

Luego de eso, la repetición de ese episodio de HERO TV llegó a su fin, dando paso a otras noticias de la ciudad.

Kotetsu puso su plato sobre sus rodillas y usó su mano derecha para seguir comiendo mientras que con la izquierda presionó un botón del control remoto para pasar de un canal a otro, mas desocupó el plato y la lata antes de encontrar algo interesante.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Kotetsu se detuvo en un canal cualquiera y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué solía hacer para que las noches no le parecieran eternas?

Cuando todavía estaba en la primera liga, el deber solía llamar en cualquier instante y más de una vez había tenido que salir en medio de la noche y desde que Barnaby se convirtió en su compañero, el acompañarlo a alguna grabación extra o a una entrevista en cualquier momento libre que tuviesen, sin importar la hora, no había sido inusual.

Cuando el crimen y el trabajo que no parecía propio para un héroe no se hacían presentes, siempre podía contar con Antonio para tener compañía en el bar de los héroes o algún otro lugar y de vez en cuando Bunny mismo aceptaba pasar el rato con él aun si nada los obligaba a ello, especialmente después del incidente con Jake Martinez.

La segunda liga había cambiado eso.

Si lo pensaba bien, el no trabajar en los mismos casos que Antonio había llevado a que se viesen con menos frecuencia y aunque el retorno de Barnaby había traído también de vuelta las ocasionales salidas con él —y también las noches de escribir informes, cuando Bunny decidía que debían ser más responsables de lo necesario e insistía que _no podemos dejar eso para mañana_ —, no era algo de todos los días.

La única razón por la que no había terminado casi todos los días regresando a un apartamento vacío sin saber qué hacer era su nueva costumbre de visitar a Yuri.

Suspirando por la que se sentía la doceava vez, Kotetsu abrió sus ojos, se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar todo en ella.

¿Podía guardar la esperanza de que Yuri le diese la bienvenida nuevamente el día siguiente o tendría que buscar qué hacer?

No era que careciese de opciones, al fin de cuentas.

Si Bunny estaba ocupado, podía intentar llamar a Antonio o probar su suerte e ir a alguno de los bares donde Karina solía cantar o hacer algo con los chicos de la segunda liga o incluso invitar a Ben a un trago, pues no recordaba haberlo visto fuera de Apollon Media desde que él había regresado a Sternbild.

Sin ganas de lavar platos en ese instante, Kotetsu se limitó a dejar todo con agua y sacó de la nevera una segunda cerveza, la cual abrió de inmediato para tomar un largo sorbo, recostándose contra el mesón e ignorando el murmullo de la televisión.

No era que no quisiese hacer nada de eso, pero no le agradaba el pensar que podrían pasar días hasta que pudiese volver a visitar a Yuri.

¿Quizás porque esa tarde se habían despedido en tan malos términos?

No era como si Yuri le hubiese cerrado una puerta en la cara otra vez, mas a pesar de que había almorzado con él y sido perfectamente cortés —si ignoraba su persistente silencio—, a Kotetsu le costaba no recordar ese incidente y compararlo con lo ocurrido esta tarde.

La diferencia, claro, era que en esa ocasión él había entendido que era su culpa, que se había extralimitado al pedirle a Ben que lo ayudara a conseguir su dirección para ir a verlo; esta vez, en cambio, no recordaba haber hecho nada que irrespetase la excesiva privacidad que le gustaba mantener a Yuri.

Tal vez todo podía resumirse en había llegado en un mal momento, mas Kotetsu no se sentía satisfecho ante esa posible explicación.

Kotetsu tomó otro trago, queriendo dejar de darle vueltas a ese tema, al menos por ahora.

El súbito sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó. A pesar de eso, dejó su cerveza casi terminada en la barra y corrió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió sin revisar primero de quién se trataba.

Ver frente a él a Yuri Petrov, con su traje gris y su maletín en mano lo dejó boquiabierto.

Él no había causado ningún daño particularmente serio como para que mereciese una visita de trabajo y no había pensado que Yuri querría verlo tan pronto, pero ahí estaba.

—Buenas noches —saludó, inclinando un poco su cabeza y consiguiendo oscurecer parte de su rostro con su cabello.

—Sigue —dijo Kotetsu y notando tardíamente que quedándose parado frente a la puerta le impedía hacer tal cosa, se movió a un lado y repitió—: sigue.

Yuri titubeó, mas dio un par de pasos hacia el interior del apartamento mientras paseó su mirada por el, visiblemente curioso.

Aunque Kotetsu no podía decir que estaba en perfecto orden, pues los platos y ollas sucios en el levadero y la bolsa de basura que había olvidado sacar esa mañana eran demasiado evidentes, la ausencia de las cajas de su mudanza —que finalmente había botado un día antes de sus vacaciones de fin de año— bastaba para que sintiese que no necesitaba avergonzarse por el estado de su apartamento.

—No me tardaré —dijo Yuri en el mismo instante en el que Kotetsu cerró la puerta, girando en sus talones para encararlo.

Esas tres palabras, dichas con firmeza, hicieron que Kotetsu frunciera el ceño. Ya estaba ahí, incluso había entrado, por lo que no tenía sentido que Yuri se quedara parado y se fuera en cuanto terminase lo que fuese que había ido a hacer.

—Sabes que no es molestia —insistió Kotetsu, considerando distraídamente ofrecerle algo, y le hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que se dirigiera a la sala. Sabía que tenía que descartar una cerveza y no tenía té, pero quizás Yuri aceptaría un café—. Y...

—Kotetsu... —interrumpió Yuri; no obstante, se calló y posó su vista en el suelo, como si estuviese repasando lo que quería decir.

La tentación de aprovechar esa vacilación para convencerlo de quedarse un rato más era mucha, aun así, Kotetsu decidió esperar. Yuri lucía tenso, mas dispuesto a hablar y esa era la primera muestra de confianza que Yuri había exhibido en todo el día.

—Agradezco tus buenas intenciones —pronunció tras unos segundos, volviendo a alzar su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos—, pero no se trata de algo en lo que puedas ayudarme.

—¿Ni siquiera escuchando? —probó Kotetsu con una sonrisa.

—No.

—Oh... —La respuesta inmediata de Yuri convirtió la sonrisa de Kotetsu en una mueca descontenta.

—Y estaré ocupado en los próximos días —continuó Yuri, inclemente.

Kotetsu cruzó sus brazos y se recostó contra la puerta, repentinamente exhausto. 

—¿Con _eso_? —Si al menos Yuri se dignara a ser más específico, quizás él lograría dejar de sentir que estaba recibiendo un claro mensaje de «prohibido el paso».

—Y otras cosas —replicó Yuri con un suspiro cansado—, incluyendo un juicio adicional temprano en la mañana.

Aunque Yuri tuvo la gracia de no lucir irritado por ello, el que lo estuviese observando fijamente dejaba claro a qué se refería.

—Nadie nos advirtió que tendríamos que enfrentarnos contra NEXTs —se defendió Kotetsu, sintiéndose más culpable de lo que quería aceptar. Incrementar el trabajo de Yuri era una de las últimas cosas que quería hacer.

—Te recomiendo que reserves eso para tu testimonio —indicó Yuri y apartó su mirada por un momento. El silencio estaba una vez más presente, mas la incomodidad que había estado presente durante el almuerzo no estaba ahí—. Buenas noches, Kotetsu.

A pesar de las palabras de despedida, Yuri estaba mirándolo de nuevo como si estuviese analizándolo tal como había hecho esa tarde, pero esta vez no estaba siendo totalmente escéptico, no estaba negándose a darle la más mínima oportunidad, se estaba tomando su tiempo antes de llegar a un veredicto.

Eso contaba como algo, ¿no?

—Descansa, Yuri —dijo Kotetsu con una sonrisa, consciente de que Yuri había dado por terminada la conversación, y descruzó sus brazos y se apartó para que él pudiese salir.

Kotetsu aguardó hasta que no pudo ver a Yuri en el corredor para cerrar la puerta y sintiéndose ligero, volvió a la cocina sin ninguna prisa.

Si bien se sentía en medio de una rutina en la que Yuri, tal como la marea, se alejaba temporalmente por razones que sonaban como excusas, el hecho de que Yuri había buscado que quedaran en mejores términos y el que había ido a verlo personalmente para ello hacía una gran diferencia.

Él vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, al fin de cuentas, y pese a eso había decidido ir en lugar de llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje.

De nuevo.

Kotetsu había estado a punto de agarrar su bebida abandonada, mas se detuvo en seco, paralizado al caer en cuenta de eso.

Quizás el haber caído en la costumbre de ser el que iba a buscarlo lo había llevado a olvidarlo, pero antes, Yuri había conducido por horas hasta Oriental Town solo para disculparse o para decirle que estaría más ocupado de lo usual por un tiempo, esforzándose por mantenerse en contacto y en buenos términos con él.

Incapaz de pensar en nada excepto eso, Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta risa nerviosa y finalmente tomó su cerveza y bebió lo que quedaba de esta de un solo trago, indiferente ante el hecho de que ya no estaba realmente fría.


	7. La luna que aparece de día IV

Kotetsu permaneció inmóvil viendo la Torre de la Justicia frente a él, tenso, sin deseos de recorrer el poco terreno que lo separaba de la entrada.

Eso no se debía al juicio, aun cuando recientemente estos se había vuelto más incómodos de lo usual, pues la mirada de desaprobación de Yuri lograba hacerlo sentirse más culpable que cualquier sermón de Lloyds; pero hoy, que quería intentar no pensar en Yuri y el descubrimiento que había hecho sin querer la noche anterior, era peor.

La noche anterior había pasado suficiente tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto en el sofá, frente a un televisor prendido al que no le prestó atención, y luego también en su cama, mientras trataba de dormir, mas eso no lo había ayudado en nada.

Él había estado consciente desde un comienzo de que, al principio, la motivación de Yuri había sido laboral.

Él era minucioso con su trabajo, quizás más de lo necesario, y no dudaba en encargarse personalmente si era necesario.

¿Y qué había pasado luego?

Kotetsu no lograba precisar en qué momento las apariciones de Yuri habían dejado de ser causadas por obligación o en respuesta a la insistencia de Kotetsu; sin embargo, sí sabía que pensar en sí mismo lo llevaba al mismo callejón sin salida.

Ver a alguien que requería ayuda y no hacer nada para ofrecérsela era algo que Kotetsu no podía hacer y Yuri había aparecido frente a él con la apariencia de alguien que necesitaba un buen descanso y que no tenía intenciones de tomar uno pese a que incluso algo parecía estar mal con uno de sus brazos.

El problema venía después.

En algún momento había llegado a apreciar la compañía de Yuri, cosa que no planeaba negar. No obstante, cuándo había sucedido y cómo era un misterio, pues Yuri no facilitaba nada con su formalidad y sus excusas y tal vez _gracias_ a eso, cada vez que lograba descubrir algo de Yuri sentía que había ganado algo.

¿Y Yuri? ¿Qué era lo que Yuri pensaba de Kotetsu y lo impulsaba a seguir aceptando e incluso buscando su compañía?

Considerar la respuesta a esa pregunta paralizaba a Kotetsu.

La noche anterior había encontrado parte de ella y sin siquiera buscarla y ahí residía la razón de su nerviosismo actual.

Yuri lo apreciaba mucho más de lo que Kotetsu había creído posible y eso... eso era inesperado y casi irreal.

¿Quizás estaba equivocado y Yuri se tomaba sus —pocas— relaciones sociales tan en serio como su trabajo? ¿O quería estar equivocado? ¿O quería estar en lo cierto? ¿Y...?

Kotetsu sacudió su cabeza, deseando olvidar esas preguntas, al menos por un rato, mas volver a fijarse en la Torre de la Justicia trajo a Yuri de regreso a su mente.

¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? No que pudiese acercarse a saludarlo o siquiera sonreírle durante el juicio, pero tarde o temprano tendrían la oportunidad de verse en otra situación. Aunque, claro, Yuri había dicho que necesitaba tiempo y Kotetsu sospechaba que Yuri lo esquivaría hasta que lograse lo que fuese que tuviese que hacer. ¿Y cuánto tomaría eso?

—¿Kotetsu?

Sobresaltado, Kotetsu giró en sus talones y encontró a Bunny a poca distancia, caminando hacia él sin ninguna prisa.

—Bunny, llegas temprano —saludó Kotetsu, esforzándose por sonreír como si nada.

Tal mueca no sirvió para engañar a Barnaby, pues él entornó sus ojos, luciendo preocupado cuando se detuvo junto a él.

—¿No dormiste bien?

—¿Uh? —Kotetsu tuvo que tomarse un segundo para procesar la pregunta—. Sí, sí dormí, solo...

«Solo estaba distraído pensando en Yuri» sonaba como algo que no debía decir, por lo que Kotetsu se limitó a gesticular hacia la Torre de la Justicia, la cual se veía inusualmente imponente gracias a las nubes negras sobre ella y la incertidumbre que seguía pesándole a Kotetsu.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado —bufó Bunny, cerrando sus ojos con resignación por unos segundos.

—Lo dices como si viniera todos los días —se quejó Kotetsu, mas al decirlo notó que eso era justamente lo que había estado haciendo últimamente.

Aunque sin duda Bunny se refería a los juzgados y Kotetsu había visitado con más frecuencia una oficina en uno de los pisos superiores, por lo que no se trataba de una mentira y Kotetsu no sintió ningún deseo de retractarse de lo dicho, pero reparar en ello fue aturdidor.

Prácticamente podía decir que él había buscado a Yuri tanto como Yuri lo había buscado a él...

—Espero que nunca llegues a ese punto —suspiró Barnaby, sin sonar realmente irritado, al tiempo que reanudó su andar. 

Volviendo a la tierra gracias a las palabras de su compañero, Kotetsu golpeó sin mucha fuerza sus propias mejillas.

—Terminemos con esto —murmuró para sí mismo y corrió tras Bunny.

El haber sido citados para el primer juicio del día significaba entrar a la Torre cuando eran pocas las personas allí, por lo que era imposible no atraer algo de atención como no lo hacían allí a otras horas y si bien la mayoría de personas con las que se cruzaron parecían más interesadas en Barnaby, Kotetsu recibió una sonrisa tintada de conmiseración de un par de conocidos, un guardia y una recepcionista, durante el recorrido hasta la corte en el segundo piso.

Kotetsu les agradeció a ambos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, aun cuando no pudo consolarse con ese inesperado apoyo, pues la perspectiva de lo que estaba por venir pesaba más.

¿Podía esperar un juicio rutinario, en el que Yuri mantendría su máscara de juez inexpresivo? ¿O, por el contrario, descubriría si Yuri estaba tan aturdido como él se sentía?

—¿Crees que esta vez no nos cobraran por todo? —preguntó Kotetsu en un murmullo, queriendo llenar el silencio mientras aguardaban a que el juez entrase a la sala.

—No podría decirlo —susurró Barnaby, mirándolo de reojo—. No vi lo que pasó.

Queriendo lamentarse en broma por la falta de aliento que Bunny le estaba dando, Kotetsu abrió su boca, mas la entrada de Yuri a la sala interrumpió la conversación e hizo que todos los presentes se levantaran casi al mismo tiempo.

Kotetsu fue uno de los últimos en hacerlo y solo recordó tardíamente quitarse su gorro y sostenerlo contra su pecho, pero Yuri no pareció notarlo y el juicio comenzó sin ningún contratiempo.

Tal como quizás debería haberlo esperado, fue como siempre: la evidencia, incluyendo algunos videos grabados por algunas personas durante la persecución, fue escrutada; los afectados por los daños dieron su versión de los hechos y Kotetsu pudo quejarse de la falta de advertencia sobre lo que iban a enfrentar y remarcar que todos los daños habían ocurrido mientras hacía su máximo esfuerzo para atrapar al criminal.

Y durante todo ese proceso Yuri no dirigió su atención en su dirección una sola vez.

Si además de querer alejarlo por un tiempo, Yuri también planeaba ignorarlo cuando se cruzaran por razones de trabajo, ¿cómo se suponía que descubriría qué era lo que Yuri opinaba y quería exactamente? ¿Y cómo lograría saber cuándo volvería a ser bienvenido si iba a buscar a Yuri en su oficina?

Pensar en eso era frustrante y Kotetsu pasó los últimos minutos del juicio fulminando a Yuri con su mirada e ignorando las últimas palabras que el abogado de Apollon Media dijo a su favor.

La única razón por la que cayó en cuenta de cuándo llegó el momento en que tenía que levantarse para recibir su veredicto fue porque Bunny le dio un suave codazo e incluso eso no bastó para que prestase atención, ya que ese también fue el instante en el que finalmente Yuri posó su vista en él.

Yuri lucía como el perfecto ejemplo de imparcialidad gracias a su expresión totalmente neutra y su tono firme y carente de emoción, mas sus ojos carecían de la intensidad que usualmente lograba hacerlo verse como un temible juez y sus ojeras parecían tan marcadas como el día anterior.

¿Acaso ya estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera había dormido bien?

Lo creíble que sonaba esa posibilidad derritió la irritación de Kotetsu y dejó en su lugar una ola de preocupación que lo llevó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—Apollon Media deberá pagar el monto total de los daños —finalizó Yuri, golpeando el mazo.

El sonido sobresaltó a Kotetsu más que las pocas palabras que llegó a escuchar y sin pensarlo, parpadeó un par de veces.

Cuando volvió a enfocar su atención en Yuri, descubrió que el juez ya había vuelto a concentrarse en su trabajo y que todo estaba siendo organizado para el próximo juicio.

—Vamos, Kotetsu —lo instó Barnaby, comenzando a andar hacia la salida.

Con menos ideas que nunca sobre qué hacer respecto a Yuri, Kotetsu siguió a su compañero y dejó el lugar tras mirar una última vez por encima de su hombro hacia el sillón alto en el que se Yuri encontraba.

* * *

Kotetsu anduvo a paso lento una vez salieron de la Torre de la Justicia, incapaz de impedir que una mezcla de inquietud, incertidumbre y molestia causada totalmente por Yuri pesara sobre su espalda.

Aun así, sabía bien que no podía dedicarse a pensar en eso durante el día tal como lo había hecho durante la noche.

Para comenzar, tal cosa no solucionaría nada, pero quizás si le crearía problemas a su compañero y eso era lo último que Kotetsu quería.

Kotetsu tomó una larga exhalación y una vez dejó escapar el aire, aceleró su paso para alcanzar a Bunny, quien ya estaba en la esquina donde la furgoneta blanca de Apollon Media los estaba esperando.

—¿Y las rondas del día? —cuestionó, decidido a enfocarse solamente en su trabajo durante el resto del día.

—Ya tengo la ruta y las instrucciones —replicó Bunny con ese tono que parecía al borde de exasperado porque Kotetsu no se había tomado un momento para revisar su propio correo para ver por sí mismo por dónde patrullarían y qué tipo de actividades criminales podrían encontrar en esa área—. Y al mediodía —añadió— iremos a la alcaldía para los preparativos para mañana.

—¿Mañana...? —repitió Kotetsu, confundido. No recordaba nada en particular que requiriese que fuesen a la alcaldía para alistar algo.

Barnaby abrió la puerta lateral de la furgoneta y subió al tiempo que le respondió.

—El almuerzo organizado por el alcalde por el comienzo del año.

—Ah.

Era un evento anual y justo el tipo de fiesta a la que asistían demasiadas figuras reconocidas de la ciudad.

Él recordaba que años atrás la primera liga había tenido que intervenir por un intento de secuestro durante esta y algo había escuchado sobre que, después de ese incidente, habían mejorado la seguridad, por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa de que este año incluyeran también a la segunda liga como un equipo de apoyo inmediato.

Sin duda eso bastaría para disuadir a la mayoría de malhechores que considerasen hacer algo contra cualquiera de los políticos, dueños de empresas y personas del mundo judicial de Sternbild...

Kotetsu contuvo el aliento, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—También va a estar ahí, ¿no? —murmuró para sí mismo mientras subió a la furgoneta, tras lo cual cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró. Era como si incluso cuando estaba intentando no pensar en Yuri algo lo llevaba de regreso a él.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó Barnaby, quien obviamente había alcanzado a escucharlo.

 _«Yuri»_. Kotetsu se detuvo a tiempo antes de decirlo y aunque consideró decir «Petrov», sonaba tan extraño ahora que Yuri no era un desconocido que no pudo hacerlo.

—El juez —decidió decir al fin al tiempo que se dejó caer en un asiento.

Barnaby lo vio de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si le pareciese extraño que Kotetsu siquiera lo mencionase.

—Imagino que sí —pronunció con lentitud y en el mismo instante en el que el auto arrancó, lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Te preocupa encontrarte con él?

—Sé que no vamos a estar _en_ el almuerzo —resopló Kotetsu, apartando su vista y fijándola en las ventanas traseras.

Aunque todavía no había escuchado nada sobre los planes de seguridad, Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a apostar que ellos estarían alrededor del perímetro junto a algunas patrullas de policía y que gran parte de la seguridad interna estaría a cargo del equipo personal de alcalde y quizás de la empresa privada encargada de la organización del evento mismo.

Y si ese era el caso, seguramente no vería a Yuri en ningún momento.

No estar seguro de si eso era mejor o no llevó a Kotetsu a apretar sus labios y permanecer en silencio mientras veía la ciudad por la ventana, sin realmente fijarse en ella o en la dirección en la que iban.

—No creo que Petrov tenga algo contra ti —dijo Barnaby de repente poco después.

Sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho preocupar a Bunny tanto como para hacerlo querer intentar animarlo, Kotetsu se obligó a sonreír en su dirección.

—Lo sé.

Eso, por lo menos, era un hecho que no creía que Yuri mismo negaría, mas por alguna razón no podía usarlo como consuelo.

* * *

No era que Kotetsu prefiriese que ocurriesen crímenes, por el contrario.

Una ciudad tranquila y segura era mejor para todos, pero no podía negar que poder actuar cuando algo ocurría borraba de su mente cualquier preocupación, permitiéndole concentrarse por completo en ser un héroe y hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salvar el día, tal como estaba haciendo ahora.

En cuanto habían recibido el llamado, Kotetsu había subido de un salto a su sidecar, listo para intervenir en cuanto llegasen al lugar del crimen.

Bunny, como de costumbre, se había encargado de escuchar los detalles mientras condujo hacia el lugar donde se había producido el robo y en el camino le había informado lo principal: el color y la marca de la camioneta robada, la descripción de los dos ladrones y por dónde estaban huyendo.

No les había tomado demasiado llegar a la avenida indicada y encontrar la camioneta, fácil de reconocer por la exagerada velocidad con la que iba y las maniobras que el conductor estaba haciendo para adelantar a los demás autos, y ahora era la hora de detenerlos y debían hacerlo pronto, pues era cuestión de tiempo para que perdieran el control del vehículo o algún civil asustado frenase o cambiase de carril en el peor momento.

La pregunta era cómo hacerlo.

Viendo el desenfreno con el que estaban manejando, estaba claro que una barricada no serviría a no ser que quisiesen arriesgar las vidas de los ladrones y quizás era por eso que la policía había contactado a la segunda liga en lugar de encargarse personalmente.

Lo mejor, sin duda alguna, sería esperar a que Barnaby lograse acercarse un poco más a ellos, activar sus poderes, saltar de su sidecar para obstruir físicamente el camino y si no frenaban al verlo, él los haría frenar a la fuerza.

Decidido, Kotetsu observó a Bunny de reojo y abrió su boca, mas no alcanzó a explicar su idea.

—No.

—¡Pero todavía no he dicho nada! —reclamó Kotetsu, fulminando a Bunny con su mirada. No era justo que su compañero descartase sus planes de esa manera sin siquiera escucharlos.

—Te conozco, viejo —bufó Barnaby sin quitar su vista del camino mientras mantenía una velocidad similar a la de los ladrones—. Podemos interceptarlos sin hacer ningún tipo de maniobra estúpida.

—No es estúpido querer obligarlos a frenar. —De hecho, era la mejor forma de acabar con la persecución cuanto antes.

—¿Puedes garantizar que no habrá un accidente?

—Aw, Bunny —canturreó Kotetsu sin poder evitar sonreír ante eso—, estás preocupado por mí.

—Estoy preocupado por los daños que podrías causar —corrigió Barnaby. 

Kotetsu suspiró de manera exagerada.

—Podrías preocuparte más por...

—Concéntrate —interrumpió Bunny— y agárrate bien.

Eso sobraba, pues a pesar de la conversación, lo único que Kotetsu tenía en su mente era capturar a esos malhechores y también estaba viendo por dónde iban, por lo que no lo tomó desprevenido el giro que hizo Barnaby al tiempo que aceleró incluso más, cruzando rápidamente un parque cercano que estaba casi desierto, quizás debido a la hora y al frío clima de esa época del año.

Hasta ahora, los criminales no parecían tener ninguna intención de usar una vía secundaria, por lo que tal vez podían confiar en que continuarían usando la misma avenida que se curvaba repentinamente gracias a ese mismo parque y eso significaba que realmente podrían interceptarlos mientras, seguramente, aquellos ladrones se confiaban al creer que los habían perdido.

Podía funcionar y se acercaba tanto a su idea original que Kotetsu sentía deseos de señalar ese hecho, mas no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En un parpadeo estuvieron en el borde del parque y apenas tuvieron tiempo de bajar de su vehículo cuando escucharon la camioneta acercándose a una rapidez que indicaba que no habían desacelerado a pesar de que tras ellos ya no había nadie.

—¡Ahora!

No se habían puesto de acuerdo o hablado del plan con detalles, pero Kotetsu intuía lo suficiente y no tuvo que detenerse a pensar para activar sus poderes y correr para quedar en medio de la avenida. Al notar que Barnaby había hecho exactamente lo mismo, sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso de esa coordinación que algunas veces lograban.

Los criminales viraron en un intento de evitar a Kotetsu, quien estaba justo frente a ellos, pero en el carril siguiente los esperaba Barnaby y pudo detenerlos sin ser empujado más de un par de centímetros debido al impacto.

Lo habían logrado.

Asumiendo que quizás el par de ladrones ahora intentarían huir a pie, Kotetsu fue hacia la camioneta, mas lo que vio por el parabrisas lo hizo correr.

Ambos hombres llevaban pistolas, sin duda de poco calibre si juzgaba por su tamaño, y ambos las estaban apuntando hacia ellos.

—¡Bunny! —le gritó para advertirle al tiempo que saltó al capó y golpeó el cristal con su puño, rompiéndolo en miles de trozos antes de que una bala lo hiciera.

Kotetsu escuchó el sonido de un disparo, pero no se tomó un segundo para fijarse en cuál de los dos había apretado el gatillo y a qué le había dado; en vez de eso, usó ambas manos para arrebatarles lar armas y una vez las tuvo en mano, las dobló en dos como si fuesen simples palitos para inutilizarlas.

Ambos malhechores palidecieron y Kotetsu suspiró.

Una vez más nadie le había mencionado el importante detalle de que estaban armados.

—¡Ya está! —anunció, lanzando hacia el asfalto las armas dobladas.

—No tenías que hacer eso —dijo Bunny, apareciendo junto a una de las puertas laterales.

Kotetsu lo vio sacar al primer ladrón, quien no opuso resistencia, y él fue hacia el otro costado para imitarlo, tomando al hombre de un brazo y forzándolo a bajar del vehículo.

—Podrían haber disparado a lo loco y habría sido peor —rebatió Kotetsu, dando un vistazo a su alrededor sin soltar al hombre.

No parecía haber ningún herido ni ningún daño producido por el único disparo y eso quedó confirmado cuando llegó la policía a encargarse de las dos capturas que habían hecho y anunciaron que el casquillo había terminado en el techo de la camioneta robada. Si eso había sido gracias a que Kotetsu los había sorprendido o porque carecían de puntería era un misterio que a Kotetsu no le importaba, por lo que una vez ambos hombres quedaron bajo custodia, volvió al lado de su compañero.

—No me van a demandar por la ventana, ¿cierto? —preguntó con recelo en el mismo instante en que su minuto de poderes llegó a su fin, mirando la camioneta recuperada, la cual también tenía una notoria abolladura en su capó.

—Podrías haberte preocupado por eso antes —resopló Barnaby—. Tenemos que apurarnos.

Kotetsu tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería Bunny, mas una vez consultó el reloj de su traje lo recordó: debían dirigirse a la alcaldía de inmediato.

El recorrido hasta esta no duró más de quince minutos y al llegar, un uniformado los guió hasta el jardín interior del edificio, una zona con algunos pocos arbustos, caminos enlozados y una gran zona cubierta que ya estaba llena de mesas que rodeaban un pequeño podio.

A pesar de que todavía faltaba un día, el lugar hervía en actividad y grupos de camareros iban de un lado a otro, confirmando detalles varios, al tiempo que otras personas hablaban por teléfono sobre entregas de flores y otros se encargaban de reacomodar los asientos y las tarjetas frente a estos mientras consultaban una lista.

Los chicos de la segunda liga ya estaban ahí, quizás porque la falta de vehículos propios les había impedido ayudar en el caso anterior y habían decidido dirigirse con tiempo de sobra a la alcaldía.

Los cuatro estaban a un costado, todos de pie y muy derechos, luciendo nerviosos.

¿Por qué?

Kotetsu descubrió la razón cuando vio sentado frente a ellos a un hombre canoso, cuyo uniforme e insignias dejaban claro que tenía un cargo alto en la policía y cuya expresión severa invitaba a callarse y obedecer.

Sin poder evitar sentirse inquieto, Kotetsu apenas pronunció un «buenas» que quedó oculto por el saludo mucho más firme de Barnaby y ambos se pararon junto a los chicos.

Por varios segundos, nadie dijo nada, pero finalmente el hombre se puso de pie y se presentó como el capitán Ian Grosz.

—Bueno, esto será breve —anunció, observándolos a todos—. Nosotros controlaremos el tráfico en las cercanías y tendremos personal en el perímetro, ellos se encargarán de que solo los invitados entren —continuó, señalando unos pocos hombres de traje negro que parecían los más estereotípicos guardaespaldas privados que podía imaginar— y ustedes estarán alrededor del jardín listos para actuar si algo pasa.

Eso sonaba simple, mas para Kotetsu eso fue eclipsado por lo que implicaba su posición en el lugar.

Contrario a lo que había creído, sí estaría prácticamente _en_ el almuerzo, por lo que vería a Yuri de cerca y eso... ¿sería bueno o malo? ¿Yuri entendería que él estaba ahí por obligación o lo resentiría tal como había hecho cuando Kotetsu había ido a verlo en un mal momento? ¿Él encontraría alguna nueva revelación o más preguntas que solo lograrían dejarlo en un nuevo callejón sin salida cada vez que pensaba en Yuri?

—Uh... 

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Wild Tiger? —cuestionó Grosz, enfocando su intensa mirada en Kotetsu.

Que una vez más lo escuchasen aunque eso no era lo que quería era frustrante, mas quién lo había hecho era peor. Incómodo, Kotetsu se esforzó en pensar en algo para decir que no tuviese que ver con Yuri, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Eh, bueno...

—Nos gustaría saber si ha habido alguna amenaza contra alguien en particular —intervino Bunny con su sonrisa más profesional, salvándolo.

—Todo ha estado tranquilo —informó Grosz de inmediato, enfocándose en Barnaby—, pero no se descuiden por eso.

—¡Sí, señor! —gritaron en coro los chicos y Kotetsu los imitó tardíamente, no queriendo causar una peor impresión.

—Déjelo en nuestras manos —aseguro Bunny y se despidió del capitán con un apretón de manos.

* * *

A pesar de todo, cuando realmente importaba Barnaby era un gran compañero y eso quedó confirmado una vez más cuando no le preguntó nada y regresaron a sus rondas por la ciudad.

Poder volver a enfocarse en su trabajo era un alivio y pese a que el único incidente durante la tarde fue un encuentro con un carterista que fue atrapado por Chopman, Kotetsu logró terminar el día mejor de lo que lo había comenzado y además, su suerte pareció sonreírle de nuevo una vez llegaron a Apollon Media, pues al llamar a Kaede mientras Barnaby hacía su ahora usual visita al taller de Saito, la encontró en casa y pudo hablar con ella por quince minutos.

Una vez finalizó la llamada, Kotetsu permaneció sentado frente a su escritorio y tras ojear el par de memorandos que habían sido dejados en el —uno general sobre el uso del parqueadero y otro avisándole de la fecha de mantenimiento de su traje—, se recostó contra el espaldar del asiento y fijó su vista en el techo.

¿Y ahora?

No se sentía con deseos de ir directo a casa...

Escuchar a alguien acercándose interrumpió a Kotetsu antes de que pudiera pensar en qué hacer y al ver a Barnaby, le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, Kotetsu? —cuestionó Bunny al tiempo que tomó asiento, encendiendo el computador como si planeara pasar la noche trabajando.

—Así que sí estás preocupado por mí —dijo Kotetsu con una sonrisa burlona, prefiriendo recordarle la conversación que habían tenido durante la persecución esa mañana para restarle importancia al asunto. 

—Has estado extraño desde esta mañana —insistió Barnaby, mirándolo de reojo con suspicacia.

—Nah, no... —Kotetsu pasó una mano por su cabeza e incapaz de pensar en algo para seguir evitando la pregunta, decidió bromear—: Supongo que es la edad.

—Por supuesto —dijo Barnaby con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

—¡No! —Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua, menos contento con la reacción de Bunny de lo que quería aceptar—. No sabes reconocer una broma.

—O podrías ser un poco más serio.

—A veces es mejor relajarse. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento con lentitud, mas una repentina idea lo hizo sonreír—. Deberíamos hacer eso esta noche.

—¿Disculpa? —Barnaby, quien estaba revisando su correo en ese momento, giró en su silla para observarlo con una ceja alzada.

Seguramente Bunny tenía planes como escribir el reporte del día o algo parecido, pero eso podía esperar.

—Está decidido —pronunció Kotetsu sin dejar de sonreír—, hoy vamos a tu apartamento.

—No te he invitado.

—Pero tienes espacio... —rebatió Kotetsu, demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar comentarios similares como para tomárselos mal o siquiera creer que iban en serio. Aun así, el hablar del amplio y vacío apartamento de Bunny lo hizo recordar un detalle importante—. ¿Ya compraste muebles?

—No he tenido tiempo. —Barnaby ajustó sus gafas, como si estuviese avergonzado.

—No me digas que tampoco has desempacado.

—No soy ningún perezoso, Kotetsu —pronunció Barnaby, luciendo casi ofendido por la insinuación.

—¿Y qué sí tienes? —Kotetsu decidió volver a enfocarse en el plan para esta noche—. ¿Ingredientes para hacer arroz frito? ¿Cerveza?

Barnaby permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, mas finalmente suspiró.

—Podemos pasar al supermercado primero.

Eso era un claro _sí_.

* * *

Aunque Kotetsu tuvo que esperar casi media hora a que Barnaby terminase sus reportes y sufrió el verse obligado a hacer lo mismo durante ese tiempo, Bunny no cambió de idea y finalmente salieron de Apollon Media, hicieron una parada para comprar la comida necesaria y se dirigieron al edificio en el que Barnaby vivía.

A pesar de que ya conocía el apartamento de Bunny, ver tanto espacio vacío bastó para que hiciera una mueca que continuó en su rostro incluso mientras dejó los paquetes en la cocina.

—Dime que tienes al menos una sartén —rogó con un tono más lastimero del que pretendía. No haber pensado en eso antes quizás significaría que tendrían que pedir un domicilio o por lo menos volver a salir en busca de los implementos necesarios.

—No vivo en un apartamento desocupado, Kotetsu —resopló Barnaby, inclinándose para sacar del mueble bajo de la cocina una sartén en la que un par de raspones y el centro bajo esta ennegrecido mostraban con claridad que era usada con frecuencia.

Ver un verdadero signo de que Barnaby _vivía_ allí en vez de solo usar el lugar para dormir era tan sorprendente como refrescante e igualmente lo fue el hecho de que Barnaby se ofreció a ayudarlo a preparar la comida.

En cuanto esta estuvo lista se sentaron lado a lado en el suelo con los platos en sus manos y un par de latas frente a ellos, sin discutir el potencial uso de la única silla del lugar.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró Kotetsu con gusto tras tomar un largo sorbo de cerveza. 

—Suenas como un viejo —se burló Barnaby, pero también pareció relajarse cuando hizo lo mismo.

Kotetsu decidió ignorarlo en favor de probar el arroz frito y sonrió para sí mismo al hacerlo, tras lo cual levantó su pulgar para hacerle saber su opinión a Bunny, quien tras esa reacción probó su propio arroz.

Comer en silencio, sin embargo, no era algo que Kotetsu disfrutaba y ya que quería evitar que Barnaby volviese a hacerle una pregunta que no quería contestar, estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el control del televisor, el cual Bunny había colocado sobre la única mesa del lugar.

—Oh, veamos en qué están.

HERO TV estaba transmitiendo en vivo en ese instante desde alguna parte de Golden Stage, mas parecía que estaban acercándose al final pues en el momento en que Dragon Kid noqueó a una mujer y a un hombre armados, pasaron a mostrar la tabla de puntos actuales y a hablar sobre posibles predicciones para la temporada.

Era casi decepcionante no haber alcanzado a ver más, por lo que Kotetsu suspiró. Eso atrajo la atención de Bunny.

—¿Lo extrañas? —cuestionó, dejando su plato ya vacío a un lado.

—¿Con días como hoy? —resopló Kotetsu; aunque no los hubiesen filmado, la persecución de esa mañana no tenía nada que envidiarles a otras que habían vivido en la primera liga. 

—Tienes razón. 

La pequeña sonrisa que Barnaby le dedicó era tan sincera que Kotetsu sintió la necesidad de añadir algo más honesto.

—A veces... —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros. Cada vez se sentía mejor en la segunda liga, quizás gracias a que ahora incluso tenía a su compañero de regreso, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que preferiría hacer más y de paso recibir más crédito por ello—. Kaede dice que le gustaría poder verme.

—Debe extrañarte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kotetsu para sonreír, mas pronto ese gesto se convirtió en un pequeño mohín.

—Cuando no está con sus amigas.

Eso abrió la oportunidad de hablar de Oriental Town y Kotetsu no la desaprovechó. No había ningún tema relacionado con su familia que quisiera evitar y todavía tenía pendiente el convencerlo de ir de visita un día de estos y para su suerte, Bunny pareció interesado en escucharlo y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la conversación fuese justo eso y no solo Kotetsu contándole una que otra cosa.

Gracias a eso el tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando se levantaron a dejar los platos en la cocina y Kotetsu miró su reloj de reojo, supo que no debía quedarse más.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irme.

—Puedes quedarte —señaló Bunny una vez confirmó la hora, como si estuviese avergonzado por haberlo hecho quedarse por tanto tiempo.

—Cuando compres por lo menos un sofá cama —replicó Kotetsu, pese a que estaba agradecido por el ofrecimiento.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Barnaby, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Esa era una mejor respuesta que la que Kotetsu había esperado escuchar, por lo que no pudo evitar querer hacer algo para que no terminase como una idea que nunca tomaría forma. Barnaby necesitaba más que un asiento en casa si realmente planeaba hacer su vida en Sternbild, al fin de cuentas.

—Si quieres te ayudaré a comprarlo.

—Te aseguro que puedo hacerlo solo.

Típico de Bunny.

Kotetsu puso sus ojos en blanco, pero se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del lugar sin prisa a pesar de la hora, prefiriendo tomar las escaleras y permanecer un rato afuera viendo las calles cada vez más vacías mientras la ligera pesadez tras el poco alcohol consumido desaparecía.

Yuri le había advertido que no condujera si tomaba, ¿no?

El recuerdo bastó para que Kotetsu dejase escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mas pronto su expresión recobró toda seriedad.

Mañana lo vería de nuevo y esta vez no estarían en la corte, con Yuri esperando para darle una sentencia tan dura como de costumbre.

¿Quizás debería avisarle?

Kotetsu lo descartó de inmediato. Conociendo a Yuri, su trabajo y el que no dejaba ningún detalle sin revisar, podía apostar que ya lo sabía y quizá Yuri consideraría cualquier llamada o mensaje sobre eso como una excusa de Kotetsu para hablarle.

¿Y lo sería?

No poder responderse a sí mismo como un «no» decía más que sus dudas, por lo que tal vez no podría mentirle a Yuri y sí lograría con ello que Yuri lo evitase por más tiempo del que lo haría debido al que fuese su problema y el resto de asuntos que lo tenían tan ocupado.

Con un suspiro, Kotetsu buscó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a trote a el, queriendo alejarse del frío de la noche y también de sus pensamientos antes de que lo llevaran a una nueva noche de poco sueño.

* * *

Al final, dormir no fue un problema, pero despertarse sí lo fue y Kotetsu apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una ducha y retocar su barba antes de salir de su apartamento.

Para su suerte, la mañana careció de casos serios y pudo tomarse unos minutos para desayunar durante su turno en compañía de Bunny, quien también tomó un café a pesar de reprenderlo por no presentarse a trabajar en _optimas condiciones_ y mencionar lo inconveniente que sería si ocurría una emergencia justo en ese momento, cosa que no sucedió.

Después de eso, la rutina se encargó de acompañar a la mañana hasta su fin con mayor rapidez de la que Kotetsu habría preferido y tras una merienda rápida, toda la segunda liga se posicionó alrededor del jardín interno de la alcaldía de acuerdo a la sugerencia de Barnaby.

Antes de que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, Grosz se acercó manera fugaz para mencionarles que debían mantenerse en la periferia y con los ojos bien abiertos y luego, el almuerzo comenzó.

Tras haber visto parte de los preparativos el día anterior, Kotetsu había creído que sabía qué podía esperar ver, mas al presenciar el desfile de meseros, todos vestidos de blanco y ya con sus bandejas relucientes en mano, realmente comprendió cuan grande sería este evento.

Y no se equivocó. 

Si Kotetsu hubiese intentado llevar cuenta de cuántas personas había en el jardín, estaba seguro de que la habría perdido antes de que pasara media hora, pues una vez los invitados comenzaron a llenar el lugar, lograron que el gran número de meseros se perdiera en la multitud que atravesaban constantemente, repartiendo bebidas de todo tipo.

Era un caos de conversaciones, risas, copas que tintineaban cada vez que dos o más personas decidían hacer un brindis espontáneo y rostros que en su mayoría le resultaban conocidos a Kotetsu, pese a que no acostumbraba ver las noticias con tanta frecuencia como veía HERO TV.

Incluso creyó ver a Agnes un par de veces, mas la perdió de vista antes de poder asegurarse de que realmente era ella.

—Manténganse atentos. —La voz de Bunny por el intercomunicador hizo que Kotetsu dirigiese su atención hacia la entrada solo segundos antes de que gran parte de los presentes hicieran lo mismo.

El alcalde finalmente había aparecido junto a su esposa, quien llevaba a Sam en sus brazos.

¿El pequeño estaría bien en tal ambiente?

Kotetsu mantuvo su vista en el pequeño e incluso levantó la careta de su casco para sonreírle al tiempo que hizo un gesto de saludo con sus manos, esperando que un rostro amable tranquilizase al pequeño, mas Sam no pareció notarlo, luciendo demasiado entretenido con su sonajero como para prestarle atención a Kotetsu o a cualquier otra de las personas en el lugar.

Eso debía significar que no habría ningún problema con él, ¿no?

Decidido a creer eso hasta que viese algo o alguien levitando, Kotetsu regresó a su previa tarea de examinar invitados y camareros en busca de cualquier indicación de que alguien necesitaba a un héroe.

Tal cosa no ocurrió en los siguientes minutos. Lo que sí notó durante ese tiempo fue a alguien en medio de un grupo a su derecha, de cabello descolorido, más largo de lo que se podía esperar de un hombre importante en la ciudad y atado con una simple cinta negra.

—Yuri.

Tal como había pensado, Yuri había asistido y a diferencia de muchas otras veces, había cambiado sus más típicos trajes grises por uno azul oscuro que lucía tan costoso como el que muchos presentes estaban vistiendo; su maletín también brillaba por su ausencia y por lo que podía ver desde su lugar, al igual que muchos estaba enfrascado en medio de una charla con otros tres hombres.

—¿Dijiste algo? —cuestionó Barnaby, sobresaltándolo.

De inmediato, Kotetsu miró de un lado para otro y al no ver a su compañero, recordó que los canales de comunicación habían sido dejados abiertos en caso de que necesitasen confirmar una sospecha o actuar con coordinación.

—No, nada, nada —replicó Kotetsu en voz alta y clara, esperando que eso bastara para que Bunny olvidase su susurro anterior.

Consciente de que ese no era el momento para distraerse, Kotetsu intentó volver a concentrarse en los ires y venires de la gente y aunque incluso notó la sutil manera en que la esposa del alcalde abandonó el lugar junto a Sam, no perdió a Yuri del todo de vista.

Aun si esto contaba como trabajo para Yuri y eso explicaba su presencia en el lugar y lo mucho que estaba interactuando con los demás invitados, la curiosidad de ver cómo actuaba en una situación así lo llevó a fijarse en él más que en los demás.

Desde donde estaba, a Kotetsu le era imposible escuchar de qué hablaba, pero podía verlo participando en la conversación como más que un atento oyente y un par de veces creyó verlo reír, mas lo rápido que pareció callarse lo hizo dudar de la sinceridad tras eso.

La cortesía aparentaba ser la máscara más común de Yuri, por lo que podía decir que hasta ahora no había visto nada extraño ni particularmente interesante, salvo si contaba el hecho de que hasta el momento Yuri no parecía haberlo notado o si lo había hecho, no había querido aceptarlo de ninguna forma.

Era decepcionante, pues más de una persona había mirado en su dirección e incluso había recibido un par de sonrisas que había contestado con un gesto de mano y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar por los intercomunicadores, más de una persona se había acercado a saludar a Bunny y hasta a pedirle un autógrafo, algo que no era tan común ahora como lo había sido cuando ambos estaban en la primera liga.

Todo indicaba que era normal que las personas más importantes de Sternbild fuesen fans de los héroes y aprovechasen cualquier oportunidad para hablar con uno, por lo que no era mucho pedir al menos un saludo, ¿no?

Él estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que Yuri terminase con lo que lo tenía tan ocupado y de mal humor, al fin de cuentas, y no estaba pidiendo una conversación o una cena, solo... algo.

Distraído como estaba, Kotetsu notó tardíamente que todos los meseros parecían haber hecho aparición al mismo tiempo y estaban repartiendo copas de champaña entre los invitados y que todos los presentes, incluso los que habían estado sentados hasta ahora, estaban poniéndose de pie y comenzando a rodear el podio principal pese a que no había nadie en el.

Para su sorpresa, cuando uno de los meseros se acercó al lugar donde Yuri estaba, el juez aceptó una de las copas con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué?

La razón pronto fue evidente, pues una mujer en un impecable conjunto verde subió al podio y tras unas palabras de bienvenida anunció que el alcalde hablaría.

Todos escucharon con atención y una vez el alcalde terminó su discurso sobre el futuro de Sternbild y los aplausos se extinguieron, alzaron sus copas en su honor, varios golpeándolas entre sí, y tras eso, al igual que todos los presentes, Yuri llevó la copa a sus labios.

¿Lo hacía por obligación o le había mentido?

La sola posibilidad le produjo una pesada sensación en su estómago, mas no dejó de observar a Yuri y fue gracias a eso que lo vio sonreír, decirle algo a las personas con las que había estado hablando y dirigirse hacia otro grupo y una vez llegó a ellos y comenzó a aceptar apretón de manos tras apretón de manos, quedó claro que la copa había desaparecido en el camino.

A Kotetsu le tomó varios segundos encontrarla, pues había sido dejada parcialmente oculta por los arreglos florales de una de las mesas y parecía intacta.

—¿Siempre hace eso? —murmuró para sí mismo, tan sorprendido como aliviado.

—¿Eso?

Kotetsu estuvo a punto de culpar a la estática y cambiar el tema, pero caer en cuenta de que la voz de Barnaby no provenía del intercomunicador lo detuvo.

Con reticencia, Kotetsu giró para encarar a su compañero, quien había levantado la careta de su traje y lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido.

No había forma de escapar ahora que Bunny sí estaba a su lado, por lo que tras un rato de incómodo silencio, Kotetsu se limitó a hacer un gesto hacia el lugar donde la copa de champaña había sido olvidada.

—Eh... eso.

Barnaby dirigió su vista hacia el lugar indicado, mas luego de un corto instante su atención se movió a Yuri y finalmente, giró su cabeza para observar a Kotetsu de frente.

—Deja de espiar a Petrov, viejo —pronunció Bunny sonando más incrédulo que otra cosa.

—Estoy cuidándolo a él y a todos —señaló Kotetsu, indignado; él no había olvidado su trabajo y sin duda no estaba espiando a Yuri solo al observarlo—. Por eso se supone que estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Imagino —suspiró Barnaby con un tono cansado— que ya notaste a los periodistas.

Solo dar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor le permitió encontrarlos.

—Ellos, ¿no? —resopló, señalándolos—. Sé lo que hago Bunny.

Y eso era cierto.

Recordaba que la presencia de personal de _catering_ y los asistentes del equipo periodístico presentaban la mayor oportunidad para que cualquiera que no fuese bienvenido se infiltrara en el lugar.

Aun así, hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había actuado como si estuviese allí por una razón diferente a trabajar e incluso los asistentes lucían más ocupados llevando el equipo de los encargados de las entrevistas y de los fotógrafos que interesados en cualquiera de los famosos en el lugar, por lo que era obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba planeando alguna actividad criminal.

De hecho, una vez repartieron la comida y los equipos periodísticos se limitaron a tomar fotos mientras aguardaban por un momento más oportuno para entrevistar a alguien, fue tan obvio que no ocurriría nada desde adentro que Kotetsu volvió a buscar a Yuri con su mirada, mas al descubrirlo a lo lejos, en una de las mesas al otro costado, aceptó que tendría que volver a enfocarse solo en su trabajo, aun si cada minuto que pasaba parecía más innecesario.

* * *

Tal como Kotetsu había esperado, nada ocurrió en el almuerzo y una vez los invitados abandonaron el lugar, todos los héroes de la segunda liga fueron invitados a comer algo antes de volver a las calles de la ciudad.

Si bien tras eso hubo un par de persecuciones, la tarde transcurrió con una calma comparable a la del almuerzo y el día siguiente comenzó de igual manera, al menos hasta que Bunny decidió recordarle que tenía una demanda pendiente por el auto robado —que él había rescatado con cero heridos y cero accidentes— de dos días atrás y que por eso deberían hacer una escala en los juzgados antes de las rondas del día.

¿Por qué insistían en la inmediatez de esos juicios?

Eso era algo que Kotetsu nunca había comprendido, aunque suponía que debía agradecer que se encargaran de todo el proceso de una sola vez en lugar de alargarlo por meses, como había escuchado que solía ocurrir, especialmente cuando se trataba de casos particularmente complicados o que no tenían nada que ver con los héroes.

Aun así, era un hecho que era tan aburrido como decepcionante tener que ir a la corte, pues su presencia y testimonio rara vez parecían hacer una diferencia y el veredicto no solía salir en su favor.

Y Yuri...

Tener la oportunidad de ver a Yuri ahora que sus visitas estaban en una pausa indefinida quizás era lo único positivo de ello y Kotetsu lo confirmó durante el juicio, pues pese a que, como era costumbre, Yuri decidió ignorarlo durante gran parte de este, lucía mejor.

Sus ojeras no habían empeorado, su mirada había recobrado su fuerza e incluso, si juzgaba por el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, lucía más dispuesto a reprender a Kotetsu por estar _otra vez_ allí por una demanda por destrucción de propiedad privada que a ignorarlo por completo.

¿Eso significaba que ya había pasado lo peor?

Considerar eso hizo que el típico «tiene que pagar la suma total de los daños» y la perspectiva de un nuevo sermón de Lloyds pasaran a un segundo plano en su mente, dejándolo con la mucha más agradable posibilidad de poder reanudar sus visitas en lugar de quedarse lejos plagado de dudas. Y aun si ese no era el caso quizás, incluso, ya podía esperar que Yuri lo recibiese de mejor manera que la última vez...

Al caer en cuenta de eso, Kotetsu se detuvo en seco pese a que estaba a pocos pasos de la salida de la torre.

Si este era un buen momento para saludar a Yuri, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¿Pasa algo, Kotetsu? —preguntó Bunny, deteniéndose también y girando para verlo.

—Ah, olvidé algo —musitó, incapaz de pensar en alguna otra excusa—, ¿me esperas un minuto?

Si Barnaby estaba aguardando por él, tendría que apurarse y si ese era el caso, tal vez Yuri no se sentiría importunado por su repentina pero corta visita o por lo menos no tendría la oportunidad de echarlo de ninguna forma, por lo que al menos él no terminaría con un mal sabor tras el encuentro.

—Puedo acompañarte. —A pesar de su oferta Bunny consultó su reloj.

Sin duda quería asegurarse de que no Kotetsu no se demorara y eso hacía más fácil rechazar el ofrecimiento sin sentirse culpable por mentirle a su compañero.

—¡No me tardaré!

Kotetsu no esperó por una respuesta. Corrió sin detenerse a pesar de que pronto estuvo fuera de la vista de Bunny y subió las escaleras de dos en dos en lugar de tomar el ascensor.

Solo fue cuando llegó al piso indicado que Kotetsu se detuvo por un corto instante para recuperar su aliento; no obstante, reanudó su camino poco después, aunque un pensamiento lo hizo ralentizar sus pasos.

¿Encontraría a Yuri en su oficina?

No estaba seguro de si Yuri tenía más juicios que presidir o algo más que hacer, al fin de cuentas, mas tras dudar por unos segundos, Kotetsu decidió no dar media vuelta y continuó. No tenía sentido rendirse sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

—¿Buenas? —Al llegar al despacho, Kotetsu golpeó dos veces, abrió la puerta y de inmediato se detuvo bajo el umbral.

No había nadie en la oficina.

Kotetsu suspiró, decepcionado, y aunque estaba consciente de que no tenía tiempo para quedarse a aguardar, permaneció observando por un rato la como siempre ordenada y sombría oficina.

Eso último siempre se le había antojado extraño, pero Yuri había desviado la conversación las pocas veces que él lo había mencionado.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Kotetsu atravesó la oficina en unas cuantas zancadas y una vez llegó a la ventana, usó dos dedos para separar dos listones de la persiana y poder ver hacia afuera.

Poco sorprendentemente al estar en un piso alto, podía ver mucho de la ciudad desde allí; mas al no estar en la cima de la torre, el panorama se veía obstruido en algunos puntos por varios edificios en los alrededores, dejándolo con una mezcla de hormigón, un par de vallas publicitarias y pedazos de cielo frente a él y las calles y todo su movimiento abajo.

¿Quizás por eso a Yuri no le agradaba?

Algún día tendría que preguntarle.

Conteniendo un nuevo suspiro, Kotetsu se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien entró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Yuri, volviste!

Yuri, quien todavía estaba vistiendo su toga negra sobre su ropa, se detuvo a poca distancia del umbral de la puerta y la aparente desconfianza que había demostrado al encontrar la puerta abierta se transformó en pura sorpresa. Kotetsu temió por un instante que acababa de hacerlo enojar, mas el paso de los segundos, que delataba que Yuri estaba recuperándose y pensando cómo responder, era un hilo de esperanza al que decidió aferrarse.

—Me temo —pronunció al fin, para alivio de Kotetsu, al tiempo que cerró la puerta y se adentró en la oficina— que solo dispongo de diez minutos, por lo que tengo que pedirle que vaya al grano.

—¿Así de ocupado estás? —cuestionó Kotetsu, incapaz de impedir que la preocupación se notase en su voz, siguiendo a Yuri con su mirada.

—Es la mitad de la mañana —señaló Yuri cuando se detuvo tras su escritorio y dándole la espalda a Kotetsu, se quitó su toga.

—Uh... —Tenía sentido que Yuri apenas hubiese comenzado con los compromisos que tenía ese día y eso hacía que tuviese incluso más razones para hacer de esta una visita muy corta. ¿Y qué decir? No había planeado nada antes de ir y no estaba seguro de querer pronunciar las preguntas que habían plagado su mente desde la noche en que Yuri había estado en su apartamento. Aun así, había algo que el día anterior había captado su atención y si bien no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Yuri, tampoco veía razones para callarse—. Ayer vi tu brindis.

—¿Brindis?

Yuri colocó su toga sobre el respaldar de la silla tras su escritorio y lo observó por encima de su hombro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—En el almuerzo —aclaró Kotetsu, aunque lo consideraba innecesario. Era algo que había ocurrido hace menos de veinticuatro horas, al fin de cuentas, y no creía que Yuri había tenido muchas otras fiestas sociales en ese tiempo—. No que cuente como uno —continuó con rapidez y una mueca de molestia—. ¿Ibas a hacer lo mismo por mí?

Kotetsu sinceramente esperaba que no.

No era que quisiera que Yuri bebiese en su honor, pues el disgusto de Yuri por el alcohol era lo de menos, aun si Yuri parecía considerarlo algo importante y que debía ocultar; pero, en retrospectiva, lo que Yuri había hecho en el almuerzo se veía como un gesto falso. Hubiese sido mejor que hubiese brindado con algo atípico, como una copa del té que tanto le gustaba.

—Pensé que había venido por algo importante —suspiró Yuri, girando para encararlo con el cansancio escrito en su rostro.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí lo es.

Predeciblemente, Yuri no respondió de inmediato y se dedicó a pensar su respuesta observando a Kotetsu con fijeza.

Sin sentirse incómodo, Kotetsu no apartó su mirada y fue gracias a eso que vio a Yuri apoyarse contra su escritorio, luciendo más relajado que cansado antes de finalmente replicar:  
—Tendrá que quedarse con la duda.

—O encontrar una razón para celebrar para que no me digas que no —afirmó Kotetsu con una sonrisa, esperanzado por la actitud de Yuri. Una ausencia de un rechazo absoluto siempre era una buena señal—. Bueno, eso era todo, no te quito más tiempo —anunció inmediatamente después y fue directo hacia la salida, halando la puerta para que se cerrara tras él—. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego, Kotetsu.

El ya estar afuera y el que la puerta ya se había cerrado impidió que Kotetsu logarse ver la expresión de Yuri pese a que dio media vuelta de inmediato para intentar hacerlo.

Kotetsu. Yuri había dicho _Kotetsu_ y no un displicente _Wild Tiger_ o algo parecido y además no lo había despedido con un frío _que tenga un buen día_. Una vez más, Yuri había dicho mucho con tan solo tres palabras.

Incapaz de contener una sonrisa, Kotetsu se encaminó a los ascensores.

Sentía que la tormenta había pasado y aunque todavía había demasiados de interrogantes sin respuesta, ya no sentía la necesidad pensar en ellos hasta encontrar una.

Tranquilo como estaba, Kotetsu no se apresuró y solo cayó en cuenta de su error cuando se acercó a la gran entrada principal, junto a la que Bunny estaba aguardándolo.

Avergonzado, Kotetsu trotó hasta llegar a su lado, revolviendo su cerebro en busca de una buena manera de disculparse sin dar explicaciones, mas en lugar de recriminarlo por demorarse o recibirlo con una pregunta para la que no aceptaría una evasiva, lo único que Bunny hizo fue alzar una ceja.


	8. El conejo y la luna

Decidir regresar a Sternbild había sido algo fácil para Barnaby.

Aun si ser un héroe no estaba en la lista de profesiones a las que deseaba dedicar su vida, no ahora que sabía la verdad —o al menos una gran parte de ella— y ésta había salido a la luz, dejándolo sin esa sed de venganza que —creía— lo había motivado por años, tenía más razones para volver que para no hacerlo.

La familiaridad de Sternbild y el saber que gran parte de lo que recordaba de la ciudad y lo ocurrido en ella era real, era una ellas; el querer hacer lo que _podía_ para ayudar a otros era otra y la última, y quizás la más importante, era Kotetsu.  
Sin duda, había pensado cuando se había enterado de los planes de Kotetsu de ingresar a la segunda liga, Kotetsu quería seguir haciendo una diferencia como un héroe por todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, aun si le tocaba dejar el foco de atención que era la primera liga para hacerlo.

¿Y por qué no unírsele?

A Barnaby no se le había ocurrido ninguna razón para decir «no» a la propuesta de formar un dúo una vez más y había comenzado los arreglos para hacer justo eso cuanto antes y hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de hacerlo.

La segunda liga no era realmente similar a la primera y aunque poco a poco estaban incrementando y diversificando las actividades que les encargaban, las cuales en un comienzo habían consistido más en rondas que en otra cosa, le daba suficiente tiempo para continuar en su búsqueda de cómo quería vivir su vida, fuese como héroe o no.

Acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina había sido fácil y en días como hoy, en los que habían conseguido tres capturas, Barnaby sentía que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, mas no podía decir que se sentía satisfecho.

Aun sin tener una meta concreta, Barnaby estaba seguro de que esta era una etapa y no el final.

—¿Hoy también vas a ir al taller de Saito?

La pregunta de Kotetsu en el camino de regreso a Apollon Media no fue una sorpresa.

Visitar el taller de Saito se había vuelto un hábito constructivo, nacido de una pregunta sobre las mejoras de los trajes y que lo había llevado a hacer un par de sugerencias para contrarrestar las imprudencias de Kotetsu que quizás ahora podían ser más peligrosas para él.

En ningún momento Barnaby había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de ayudar a Saito con más que ideas, pero el descenso en las acciones de Apollon Media había disminuido el personal, Saito necesitaba ayuda y él tenía tiempo, y aunque en un comienzo su motivo se había resumido en «¿por qué no?», había terminado sinceramente interesado en continuar haciéndolo.

¿Acaso era porque cada visita al taller lo hacía rememorar vagamente el deseo infantil que había sentido alguna vez de ayudar a sus padres o incluso dar vida, al igual que ellos, a creaciones robóticas que superaban las expectativas de todos?

Y ese era uno de sus recuerdos que, estaba seguro, era real.

—No, hoy no —replicó Barnaby, mirando a su compañero de reojo—. El nuevo prototipo todavía no está listo para las pruebas de estabilidad. Pero si te interesa, podríamos ir a ver los planos.

—Eh... —balbuceó Kotetsu con una sonrisa avergonzada—. ¿Mejor cuando esté listo?

—Por supuesto. —Barnaby no había esperado otra respuesta.

Hasta ahora, la curiosidad de Kotetsu en sus proyectos con Saito había sido superficial, como si le importara más saber si Barnaby tenía algo planeado que lo que pensase hacer específicamente, y eso quedó confirmado una vez más cuando Kotetsu volvió a hablar.

—Así que nada que hacer esta noche.

El suspiro con el que Kotetsu acompañó esas palabras fue exagerado y bastó para que Barnaby pusiese sus ojos en blanco.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer.

—No digas informes, Bunny —dijo Kotetsu en un tono que sonaba casi angustiado.

A estas alturas, recordarle que esa era parte de su trabajo parecía redundante, por lo que Barnaby no lo hizo y en vez de eso, preguntó:  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al gimnasio?

—Uhm... —Kotetsu cruzó sus brazos y dirigió su vista hacia el techo por varios segundos, como si estuviese considerando seriamente la pregunta. Al final, se encogió de hombros y volvió a observar a Barnaby—. Últimamente hemos caminado tanto por la ciudad que no vi el punto de ir.

—No es lo mismo —señaló Barnaby, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación. Típico de Kotetsu—. Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

—¿Ahora? —Kotetsu no parecía convencido, mas una vez la furgoneta se detuvo en Apollon Media, pronunció—: Será.

Pese a su tono resignado, Kotetsu lo siguió sin ninguna renuencia al que seguía siendo cuartel general de la primera liga y el centro del mundo judicial de Sternbild: la Torre de la Justicia.

Con sus seiscientos metros y cien pisos, la imponente torre albergaba en sus primeros pisos oficinas, juzgados y archivos; el gran gimnasio de los héroes, sala de reuniones y oficinas auxiliares para todas las empresas que los patrocinaban se encontraban más arriba y en la cima se encontraban las grandes salas que eran usadas exclusivamente por los ejecutivos tras muchas de las decisiones de HERO TV y el alcalde mismo.

Era un lugar habitual para Barnaby y debía serlo también para Kotetsu, mas a pesar de su familiaridad Kotetsu miró a su alrededor durante todo el recorrido desde la entrada hasta los ascensores.

—A veces se me olvida que es aquí.

A Barnaby le tomó unos segundos entender que estaba hablando del gimnasio y cuando lo hizo, resopló.

—A pesar de lo mucho que vienes.

—Por otras razones —replicó Kotetsu con demasiada prontitud—. Y no tanto últimamente —añadió en el mismo instante en el que las puertas se abrieron con un tintineo, dejando salir a media docena de oficinistas. Kotetsu los observó con una sonrisa y Barnaby lo imitó al notar que la atención de más de uno estaba en él—. ¿Crees que haya alguien? —cuestionó en cuanto estuvieron en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

—Es posible —asintió Barnaby. Durante el camino, ninguna de las muchas pantallas de la ciudad había mostrado a la primera liga, por lo que estaba seguro de que en ese preciso momento no estaban trabajando y eso significaba que cualquiera de ellos podría estar en gimnasio—. No todos deciden dejar de entrenar porque sí.

Ante esa pequeña pulla, Kotetsu hizo una mueca de molestia.

—No eres nada adorable.

A pesar de su queja, Kotetsu ni siquiera observó a Barnaby al pronunciarla, luciendo distraído viendo la pantalla que indicaba el número de pisos y una vez pasaron el veinteavo suspiró silenciosamente.

Extraño.

Eso era algo que había pensado con demasiada frecuencia recientemente debido a Kotetsu, mas sus preguntas en esos momentos habían sido contestadas con evasivas que dejaban claro que Kotetsu estaba ocultando algo y ese algo quizás estaba relacionado con Yuri Petrov.

¿Era esa la razón por la que Kotetsu no había querido decirle nada?

Eso era tan posible como que Kotetsu no hubiese perdido la costumbre de callar algo por una u otra razón.

Barnaby contuvo un suspiro y apretó sus labios. Estaba dispuesto a aguardar a que su compañero decidiese contarle lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo; solo esperaba que no se tratase de nada que pudiese traerle problemas a Kotetsu...

El ascensor se detuvo en un par de pisos, donde algunos ejecutivos lo esperaban, antes de finalmente llegar a la planta en la que se encontraba el gimnasio.

De aquel lugar no provenía ninguna conversación, pero sí cierto ruido metálico y unos ocasionales gruñidos apagados que delataban la presencia de alguien ejercitándose.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —pronunció Kotetsu al ver el interior del gimnasio y descubrir que quien se encontraba ahí era Rock Bison.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pese a la brusca pregunta y de su ceño fruncido, Rock Bison dejó las pesas que había estado levantando a un lado y palmeó la espalda de Kotetsu en cuanto éste se acercó, dejando claro que le alegraba ver a su amigo allí.

La conversación que siguió no fue ninguna sorpresa y Barnaby apenas puso sus ojos en blanco al notar que ninguno de los héroes veteranos parecía con intenciones de enfocarse en hacer ejercicio.

Ignorándolos, Barnaby abandonó el lugar por unos minutos para cambiarse y al volver, se dirigió directamente a la caminadora de banda, decidido por comenzar calentando por quince minutos antes de dedicarse a su rutina usual.

—Oh, Bunny —dijo Kotetsu de repente, alzando su voz y girándose hacia el lugar en el que Barnaby estaba trotando, diagonal a los otros dos héroes—, también vienes, ¿cierto?

—Eres bienvenido —agregó Rock Bison, encogiéndose de hombros.

No haber estado siguiendo la charla no impidió que entendiera a qué se referían. 

Kotetsu había caído en un patrón que siempre se hacía notorio al final del día, quizás debido al tiempo libre que les dejaba la segunda liga, y que hiciese planes para hacer algo con Rock Bison no era ninguna sorpresa.

—Si ustedes invitan —replicó sin dejar de trotar. Aunque no fuese particularmente cercano a Rock Bison, Barnaby no veía ninguna razón para negarse, al menos mientras respetasen el que él sí quería ejercitarse antes de terminar la noche en alguna otra parte de la ciudad.

—¿Ves como es? —suspiró Kotetsu con un gesto teátrico de brazos.

—Tú eres su compañero —bufó Rock Bison con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la "invitación" cayese por completo sobre los hombros de Kotetsu, y tras una corta pausa, continuó—: y es tu idea...

—Oh, no —interrumpió Kotetsu, entrecerrando sus ojos—, no te atrevas a decirlo, porque no lo haré. Y Bunny, _vienes_ —remarcó Kotetsu con un tono de finalidad. 

Tomándose eso como un «sí», Barnaby volvió a desentenderse de la conversación y pasó una hora de entrenamiento sin mayores interrupciones.

Cuando los tres se prepararon para abandonar la torre, los pasillos del primer piso y la recepción ya se encontraban desiertos salvo por el equipo de seguridad y un par de mujeres de trajes formales y gruesos abrigos que estaban cruzando la puerta hacia la calle en ese instante.

En tal ambiente, la riña en la que en ese momento se encontraban los dos héroes veteranos parecía particularmente ruidosa y Barnaby masajeó el puente de su nariz, reconsiderando el ir con ellos.

—Si no pueden comportarse como adultos... —comenzó Barnaby, mas se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de algún elevador al llegar al primer piso atrajo la atención de Kotetsu y éste dio media vuelta en sus talones para devolverse a trote.

—¡Su señoría!

Barnaby miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió que, tal como la exclamación de Kotetsu lo había indicado, era Petrov el que había salido del ascensor.

El juez se detuvo en seco y entrecerró sus ojos, luciendo acorralado en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron tras él y Kotetsu se detuvo frente a él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No poder escuchar dificultaba cualquier posible respuesta, tal como lo era el no poder ver la expresión de Kotetsu.

Aun así, los ocasionales gestos que Kotetsu hacía con sus brazos y el que Petrov estaba manteniendo sus labios apretados cuando no estaba contestando delataban que era Kotetsu quien estaba hablando, quizás innecesariamente, y que Petrov no estaba a gusto con ello.

¿Y qué había llevado a que Kotetsu importunara al juez?

Barnaby no podía pensar en nada. No estaban esperando ninguna aprobación y lo que Kotetsu había dicho cuando habían llegado, casi dos horas atrás, era cierto: recientemente habían sido pocos los incidentes destructivos de Wild Tiger, por lo que no se había visto obligado a ir a la corte con demasiada frecuencia y tampoco tenía ninguna citación pendiente.

—Todavía no me explico cómo lo logró —murmuró Rock Bison de repente, mirando a Kotetsu con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Kotetsu logró algo en particular? —cuestionó Barnaby, sin poder evitar sentirse confundido ante ese comentario salido de la nada.

Rock Bison pareció sorprendido, tal vez porque no había esperado que él lo escuchara, y lo observó con sus ojos completamente abiertos por un corto rato.

—¿Puedes imaginar a Petrov en un bar con Kotetsu?

Barnaby frunció el ceño; esa pregunta no era una respuesta y expresaba algo que rayaba en lo en lo insólito.

La sensación de que faltaba algo que conectase ambas oraciones llevó a que Barnaby observase fijamente a Kotetsu, quien seguía hablando con Petrov, pues el juez no había intentado escapar y fue notar ese simple hecho lo que hizo que Barnaby finalmente comprendiese que Rock Bison estaba hablando de algo que había ocurrido.

—Oh —musitó.

Eso era inesperado.

Sabía bien que la atención de Kotetsu había estado anormalmente enfocada en Petrov, pero lo poco contento que parecía lo había llevado a pensar que se trataba de algo negativo, como que quizás Petrov le había hecho una llamada de atención por sus destrucciones o que Kotetsu había hecho algo para ganarse la antipatía del juez, temía las repercusiones y quería mejorar su posición frente a él antes de que algo ocurriera.

Aun así, lo que según Rock Bison _había sucedido_ cambiaba todo.

Qué circunstancias habían llevado a que Petrov pasase así fuese unos minutos con Kotetsu por razones no laborales era algo que Barnaby desconocía y tal vez, incluso, era irrelevante.

Lo que importaba era cómo se lo había tomado Kotetsu.

—Exacto —resopló Rock Bison—. Y ahora... —En lugar de terminar la frase, Rock Bison gesticuló hacia la puerta, donde Kotetsu seguía junto a Petrov.

Y estaba claro que Kotetsu quería repetir aquella hazaña o algo similar.

Petrov negó con su cabeza y reanudó su andar hacia la salida, esquivando a Kotetsu al tiempo que dijo algo que logró que el héroe se quedase atrás con un mohín en su rostro.

—Señor Brooks, Señor Lopez —pronunció con una sonrisa cortés cuando pasó cerca del lugar en el que ellos se habían detenido a esperar a Kotetsu.

—Su señoría.

Ese breve intercambio hizo de saludo y despedida, pues Petrov continúo su camino sin siquiera ralentizar sus pasos o mirar atrás para ver a Kotetsu, quien había comenzado a andar con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—¿Cambio de planes? —preguntó Rock Bison, luciendo más perplejo que curioso.

—No, no —replicó Kotetsu ya junto a ellos y reiteró sus palabras moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Y Petrov? —cuestión Barnaby, suspicaz, aun cuando estaba seguro de que recibiría una evasiva. 

—Solo estaba preguntándole una cosa.

Y no se equivocó.

Barnaby ajustó sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz y siguió a su compañero y a Rock Bison, notando que Kotetsu ya había logrado sacar otro tema en un intento por hacer que su improvista conversación con Petrov cayese en el olvido.

* * *

Encargarse de controlar los daños causados por su compañero no era algo que Barnaby acostumbraba a hacer.

Kotetsu era un adulto, capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus propios actos, aun cuando parecía menos dispuesto a aprender de estas y detenerse a pensar antes de correr tras un ladrón, cuándo era el mejor momento para activar su minuto de poder o en qué momento desistir.

Ese último era el problema, pero quizás no uno tan grande como el hecho de que Petrov siempre parecía contar internamente hasta diez cada vez que Kotetsu entraba a su corte y evitaba mirarlo y eso fue lo que convenció a Barnaby de que, quizá, hablar con Petrov antes de que el juez perdiese la paciencia con Kotetsu era lo más sensato.

Debido a las obligaciones de la segunda liga, los ocasionales imprevistos de su trabajo y el hecho de que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a Kotetsu, Barnaby solo pudo ir sin compañía a la Torre de la Justicia dos semanas después de tomar esa decisión, al final de la tarde.

Para su suerte, Kotetsu había mencionado algo sobre una presentación de Blue Rose como civil, por lo estaba seguro de que el culpable de que él estuviese allí no lo interrumpiría y él mismo no tenía ninguna obligación pendiente, por lo que sabía que podría esperar hasta que Petrov terminase su trabajo si era necesario.

Tras consultar con la recepcionista sobre la ubicación de las oficinas judiciales, Barnaby se dirigió al veinteavo piso y allí, al no ver nada que le indicara dónde estaba la oficina que buscaba, se acercó a un hombre de contextura robusta y cabello castaño que estaba inclinado sobre su desordenado escritorio, revisando algo que de cerca lucía como un cronograma.

—Disculpa...

El hombre movió su cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Barnaby —pronunció sin aliento, mas un segundo después se levantó de un salto—. ¿Puedo pedirle su autógrafo? —preguntó rápidamente y de inmediato se inclinó para abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio de su cubículo—. Eh, espere, debo tener algo... —balbuceó mientras lo revolvió hasta que encontró una libreta sin usar—. Aquí —dijo, abriéndola en su primera página y entregándosela junto a un bolígrafo—. Para Jones, por favor.

Ya acostumbrado a encontrarse con fans incluso en sus lugares habituales de trabajo, Barnaby le sonrió y firmó la hoja señalada, añadiendo una pequeña dedicatoria.

—Toma.

—Gracias. —Jones tomó la libreta con el mayor cuidado sin dejar de observarlo con reverencia—. No sabe el honor que es conocerlo.

Barnaby le dedicó una sonrisa y antes de que Jones decidiese hablar con entusiasmo de algún episodio, como muchos fans solían hacer, dijo:  
—Me estaba preguntando dónde está la oficina de Petrov.

—Wild Tiger no está allá —replicó Jones de inmediato, mas su expresión se volvió pensativa—. No lo he visto hoy y no siempre viene hasta donde sé, pero podría preguntar...

Barnaby parpadeó, perplejo.

Que Jones mencionase a Kotetsu en lugar de contestarle le daba la impresión de que Kotetsu visitaba a Petrov con una regularidad mucho mayor de la que él había creído...

—Está bien —replicó, ocultando su sorpresa con su sonrisa más profesional—, vengo a hablar con Petrov.

Jones asintió con prontitud.

—Lo llevaré con gusto.

Fiel a su palabra, Jones lo guió alrededor de los cubículos que ocupaban gran parte del piso hasta una puerta en el extremo norte, no muy lejana a las escaleras de emergencia, la cual golpeó con sus nudillos y aguardó hasta recibir una respuesta para entreabrirla.

—¿Señor Petrov? —Jones se mantuvo muy erguido mientras anunció—: Barnaby Brooks Jr. lo está buscando.

—Puede seguir —pronunció Petrov tras un par de segundos de silencio.

Barnaby le agradeció a Jones, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego lo dejó pasar y una vez Barnaby estuvo adentro cerró la puerta por él, dejándolo junto a Petrov en la privacidad de la oficina del juez.

La oficina era remarcable por su austeridad, pues los únicos objetos personales que podía ver en ella eran los diplomas colgados en la pared izquierda; en contraste, en más de uno de los cubículos afuera había visto fotos y hasta envolturas de dulces que hablaban más de quien trabajaba allí que la amplia oficina de Petrov.

—Señor Brooks —saludó Petrov, levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa cortés e indicó con un gesto una de las sillas de visitante—, no esperaba verlo aquí.

—Espero no haber venido en un mal momento. —Barnaby aceptó la invitación silenciosa y tomó asiento, siendo imitado por Petrov de inmediato.

—No se preocupe. —Petrov entrelazó sus manos y las apoyó sobre el escritorio—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Desde que había decidido que esta visita era necesaria, Barnaby había considerado más de una forma de sacar el tema, mas el comentario hecho por Jones y la directa pregunta de Petrov lo convencieron de no dar ningún rodeo.

—Iré al grano, si no le molesta —dijo Barnaby, tomando un segundo para ajustar sus anteojos sin perder de vista a Petrov—. Vengo por Kotetsu.

La reacción de Petrov fue nula, mas respondió tras una corta pausa.

—Tengo que pedirle que sea más específico.

El problema con eso era el que hasta ahora solo tenía algunas suposiciones, principalmente basadas en la actitud de Kotetsu, lo dicho por Rock Bison y el hecho de que Kotetsu era el tipo de persona que, sin ninguna mala intención de por medio, tomaba el brazo cuando le ofrecían una mano, cosa que podía ser exasperante aun conociendo bien a Kotetsu.

—Me he dado cuenta de que Kotetsu ha estado buscándolo incluso después de los juicios.

Técnicamente eso solo había ocurrido una vez y tal cosa era una conjetura mas, pues Kotetsu había hablado de haber olvidado algo, pero lo mucho que se había tardado lo hacía creer que esa había sido una excusa y si estaba en lo cierto, esa era una evidencia más de lo mucho que Kotetsu había estado intentando conseguir la atención de Petrov.

—¿Está insinuando que he sido parcial en algún momento? —Petrov no alzó su voz y entonó ese interrogante con calma, mas la tensión fue evidente en la forma en que apretó sus manos, logrando que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos.

—No, esa no es mi intención —corrigió Barnaby de inmediato, consciente de que su mención de los juicios había causado que el juez lo malinterpretase—. Podría decir —continuó con sinceridad— que estoy preocupado.

Principalmente por las consecuencias que podía traer la fijación de Kotetsu en el juez.

Petrov no parecía impulsivo, por el contrario. En los juzgados siempre lucía como si considerase cada situación con cuidado antes de tomar cualquier decisión; aun así, no tenía sentido correr riesgos.

—¿En qué sentido?

Incluso ahora, Petrov estaba tanteando las aguas sin revelar nada sobre sus interacciones con Kotetsu o dar su opinión al respecto.

Barnaby consideró esa pregunta por un segundo, mas optó por evitarla; al fin de cuentas estaba seguro de que cualquier comentario sobre consecuencias reafirmarían la idea que Petrov había tenido de que había ido a acusarlo de parcialidad.

—Él no es el tipo de persona que se rinde. —Y no quería ver a su compañero acusado de acoso, algo que quizás podía ser apropiado para describir lo que Kotetsu había estado haciendo pese a que, sin duda, esa no era su intención.

—Me he dado cuenta —asintió Petrov.

Nada en su tono indicaba qué pensaba de eso y tras esas palabras se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo evidente que estaba aguardando a que él añadiese algo más.

—Y parece decidido a acercarse a usted. —Al menos eso era lo que Barnaby sospechaba y casi esperaba que al decirlo recibiría una confirmación, pero no fue así.

—Veo —pronunció Petrov al tiempo que inclinó un poco su cabeza.

Esa escueta respuesta no elucidaba nada; no obstante, sí parecía una nueva señal de que el juez esperaba a que Barnaby continuase hablando.

Conteniendo suspiro cansado, Barnaby se tomó un momento para tragarse la frustración ante el hecho de que Petrov le estaba diciendo incluso menos que Kotetsu y finalmente resolvió dejar la precaución de lado, aun cuando eligió con cuidado sus palabras para que no sonasen como una acusación.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que no va a causar ningún problema.

Ese era el núcleo del asunto.

Tal vez detener a Kotetsu sería una verdadera solución, pero que se negase a hablar con él sobre Petrov hacía imposible convencerlo de dejar al juez en paz y Barnaby no estaba dispuesto a vigilarlo para impedírselo a la fuerza. 

Además, a pesar de todo, el confiaba en Kotetsu y no dudaba que sus intenciones eran buenas, por lo que el único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era esto: hablar con Petrov, hacerle saber qué esperar de Kotetsu y darle a entender que él estaba dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario, aun si sus motivos estaban ligados con querer evitar que Petrov terminase revocando el permiso de Kotetsu para trabajar como héroe y no con querer ayudar al juez.

Petrov no respondió de inmediato.

En lugar de eso fijó su vista en el escritorio y apretó sus labios al tiempo que frunció el ceño, como si estuviese concentrado pensando en algo, mas poco después alzó su rostro, buscando su mirada.

—Entiendo que Wild Tiger es persistente —pronunció Petrov con lentitud, sin apartar su vista—, es una de sus mayores cualidades.

 _Eso_ no era lo que Barnaby había esperado escuchar, pero la sorpresa no le impidió resoplar y decir:  
—A veces.

—A veces —repitió Petrov al tiempo en que sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. El juez movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y enderezó su postura en el mismo instante en que su rostro recuperó la sobriedad—. Aunque no puedo decir nada sobre Wild Tiger, sí puedo asegurarle que no es mi intención que se convierta en un problema.

Finalmente, Petrov estaba _hablando_ y cada palabra era más inesperada que la anterior. Casi sonaba como si Petrov no culpase a Kotetsu o siquiera estuviese molesto ante la atención de Kotetsu... y si ese era el caso, si se había equivocado en sus deducciones, quizás su visita misma era innecesaria.

—No quería implicar lo contrario.

—No se preocupe —dijo Petrov con una sonrisa al tiempo que relajó su postura—, estoy aquí para ayudarlos.

Esa repentina referencia a su trabajo parecía un punto final a la conversación y Barnaby lo aceptó. Estaba claro que, al menos en ese instante, no era necesario que interviniese y eso bastaba por el momento, aun cuando ahora que podía dejar la preocupación por Kotetsu de lado, sentía una más simple curiosidad.

La opinión aparentemente positiva que el juez parecía tener de Kotetsu contrastaba con la renuencia que había demostrado alrededor de Kotetsu, cosa que probaba que él desconocía algo primordial y quizás ese algo era lo que había desencadenado el interés de Kotetsu.

Pero nada indicaba que podría averiguar qué era en ese preciso instante.

—No le quitaré más tiempo.

Barnaby se puso de pie y Petrov lo imitó con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

—No dude en decirme si puedo hacer algo por usted.

Tras las cortesías, Barnaby abandonó la oficina y sin perder un segundo, rodeó los cubículos ya vacíos en su mayoría para llegar a los elevadores.

Petrov era, sin duda alguna, una persona con muchas facetas y en esa corta charla había entrevisto algo diferente a lo que Petrov usualmente mostraba en la corte y durante sus interacciones oficiales con los héroes.

¿Y qué había visto Kotetsu que lo había llevado a perseguir al juez?

Distraído, Barnaby entró al ascensor en cuanto abrió sus puertas frente a él y presión el botón del primer piso, todavía considerando posibles respuestas para ese interrogante, al menos hasta que el sonido de su celular anunciando un mensaje lo interrumpió.

Barnaby casi esperaba ver un anuncio sobre una situación de emergencia o un comentario de Kotetsu sobre el concierto de Blue Rose, mas en lugar de eso encontró una corta notificación que él había estado esperando por días: el prototipo de los nuevos trajes para él y para Kotetsu estaba listo para las pruebas.


	9. Cuarto Menguante

Temer un golpe en su puerta era ilógico.

Yuri no recordaba haberse tensado de esa manera siquiera en las contadas ocasiones en las que dentro de su maletín se había encontrado un traje y una máscara cuya procedencia no podrían ser explicadas con ninguna excusa.

Sin embargo, cada par de golpes ahora creaban en él una tensa expectativa que lo hacía contener su respiración y aguardar hasta saber quién estaba al otro lado.

Esta vez se trataba de Jones.

—Señor Petrov —dijo el pasante al entrar, alzando una mano para mostrar el sobre sellado—, llegó la transcripción de los testimonios del caso Dumas.

La falta de noticias sobre algún visitante inesperado bastó para que Yuri se relajara y permitiese que su mente se enfocase en el inusual deber que eran los casos que carecían de relación con los héroes.

El caso Dumas era simple; lo único que requería era de una intervención conciliatoria y no de un verdadero juicio, mas los abogados de ambas partes, deseosos de adquirir renombre gracias a un potencialmente notorio proceso corporativo, lo habían alargado innecesariamente y podía convertirse en un pleito incluso más extenso, que también le daría momentos de sobra para pensar si así lo quería o lo necesitaba.

Aun así, decidió Yuri al recibir el sobre, haría lo posible para evitarlo con una advertencia antes del juicio formal.

—¿Y los archivos del caso Stevenson? —preguntó tras agradecerle a Jones con un gesto.

El caso Stevenson, por el contrario, requería mayor cuidado.

No podía contar con que el jurado comprendiese el enrevesado conjunto de testimonios contradictorios, evidencias que solo podían ser consideradas circunstanciales si se olvidaba quiénes eran los acusados y la básica duda que producía ver a los gemelos lado a lado con expresiones de inocencia. 

Y si fallaban en favor de los Stevenson, si ambos hermanos lograban escapar del castigo de la ley gracias a la confusión causada, Lunatic tendría que encargarse de ellos; del mayor por sus tres asesinados, del menos por protegerlo y ayudar a crear una coartada que escudó a su hermano hasta el cuarto intento fallido de acabar con la vida de un joven inocente.

¿O acaso había otra opción, como siempre decía Kotetsu? ¿El fiscal encontraría una pieza clave que convencería a cualquier jurado de condenarlos?

—En seguida.

Yuri apenas notó la respuesta de Jones, mas el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada lo sacó de sus pensamientos con brusquedad y lo llevó a observarla por unos segundos, casi esperando un nuevo ruido que indicara la llegada de alguien; sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Con un suspiro, Yuri se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de su escritorio, decidido a preparar una bebida mientras apartaba de su mente esa constante distracción.

Si planeaba estudiar el caso Stevenson, al fin de cuentas, no podía estar aguardando una visita que quizás no sucedería.

Desde la noche que Yuri había visitado a Kotetsu en su apartamento, el héroe había dejado de buscar su compañía de manera constante, pero no había desaparecido de su vida.

En vez de eso, sus anteriores visitas al comienzo de la noche, que siempre lo llevaban a pasar una o dos horas en su compañía, habían sido remplazadas por encuentros ocasionales y charlas de solo unos minutos.

No le había parecido un mal cambio, en un comienzo, pero la imposibilidad de predecir en qué instante aparecería Kotetsu había hecho de la nueva rutina un inesperado inconveniente, pues todos los días la misma inquietud pasaba por su mente: ¿cuándo aparecería Kotetsu esta vez?

Hasta el momento, Kotetsu había ido a buscarlo tras un juicio, temprano en la mañana, al medio día, en plena hora laboral para Yuri y un par de noches, si es que no contaba las veces en que el azar los había llevado a que se topasen en un lugar inesperado y que Kotetsu había decidido aprovechar para acercarse a hablar. Lo único seguro era que el número de encuentros diarios oscilaba entre uno y cero.

La incertidumbre que eso le causaba era una distracción por sí sola y como si eso no fuese suficiente, Barnaby Brooks Jr. había decidido imitar a su compañero, aunque solo una vez y con intenciones más precisas que las de Kotetsu.

Yuri masajeó su entrecejo por unos segundos y en un impulso, en lugar de hervir agua para su té, sacó la poca usada cafetera. 

Todo indicaba que hoy necesitaba algo más fuerte que lo usual.

Encargarse de la preparación del café fue algo que Yuri hizo de manera automática y una vez todo lo que quedó por hacer fue esperar, dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro al tiempo que se recostó contra la pared más cercana.

La visita de Brooks había sido una sorpresa que le había hecho ver una nueva rama de inconvenientes relacionados con Kotetsu que en su momento no había creído posibles, mas el que la atención de Brooks se hubiese posado en él era un problema por sí mismo.

Cualquier sospecha de parcialidad por sí sola no causaría mayores daños, por supuesto, pero levantar dudas de cualquier tipo podría sacar a la luz alguna verdad que podía interrumpir, al menos de manera temporal, su misión personal.

Pero el centro de todo seguía siendo Kotetsu.

Incluso manteniendo cierta distancia, Kotetsu continuaba siendo una constante en su vida, una distracción, una influencia de la que no podía deshacerse. Y ni siquiera necesitaba estar presente para convertirse en un obstáculo.

¿Y cómo podía acabar con eso si era imposible hacer desistir al héroe más persistente de la ciudad, si no podía convencerlo de la validez de la justicia que él seguía, si considerar la opinión de Kotetsu — _la justicia de Wild Tiger_ — se había convertido en un hábito para él?

Yuri notó tardíamente que la cafetera había terminado su trabajo y se sirvió una taza a la cual le agregó un par de cucharadas de miel para después dirigirse de regreso a su escritorio, consciente de que una vez más su atención se había apartado de su trabajo para dirigido a Kotetsu.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Repitiéndose eso, Yuri tomó sorbos de su bebida mientras usó su computador para pedir los archivos ya digitalizados del caso Stevenson.

Repasar los tres asesinatos, la evidencia que había quedado en cada escena del crimen y la investigación inicial le tomó casi una hora, en la que la única interrupción fue un golpe en la puerta, mas el que se tratase de Jones, llevando dos folios llenos hasta el tope, y no de Kotetsu, con una de sus sonrisas, ayudó a que solo se viese obligado a hacer una pausa de un corto minuto antes de proseguir.

* * *

No era inusual que un juicio se prolongase por varios días.

Por el contrario, los que terminaban pronto eran la excepción y solían ser los de los héroes, que carecían de jurado en parte debido a la inevitable parcialidad de los fans y en parte gracias a la evidencia grabada que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo ocurrido.

Para su suerte, el caso Dumas logró ser llevado a su fin con prontitud, pues tras la advertencia que les había dado antes del juicio, ambos abogados habían concordado un acuerdo de confidencialidad y una compensación monetaria para cerrar el caso, lo que le había dado el tiempo necesario para dedicarse por completo al caso Stevenson.

Al estar encargado del proceso de ambos gemelos, Yuri no solo tuvo que presidir ambos largos juicios, que se extendieron por días, sino también lidiar con dos abogados y dos fiscales, pilas de nuevas evidencias y testigos que uno quería presentar y el otro quería que fuesen desestimados, además de dos peticiones de postergación que él había rechazado debido a las pocas bases que habían dado los abogados defensores para ellas.

Durante esos días, Yuri solo recibió un par de mensajes de Kotetsu, los cuales ignoró para concentrarse en cada alegato, cada prueba, cada testigo y cada objeción, los cuales cimentaron más y más una verdad que solo un ciego no vería y que lo invitaba actuar.

Aun así, eso no fue necesario.

Los gemelos mismos se encargaron de convencer al jurado cuando intentaron suplantarse mutuamente en un truco cuyo propósito era un sinsentido para él.

Una vez el ardid quedó expuesto gracias a una verificación de huellas antes del que iba a ser el testimonio del hermano menor en favor de su hermano mayor, cualquier duda del jurado desapareció y llevó a un veredicto inevitable en ambos juicios: culpables.

Yuri no podía negar que anunciar la sentencia que no permitiría que ninguno de los dos saliese de prisión durante el resto de sus vidas le trajo cierta satisfacción, aun cuando no era una pena verdaderamente comparable a sus crímenes y además, estaba seguro de que más de un abogado bien pago haría lo posible para apelar.

Pero era un resultado que Kotetsu aprobaría.

Y ese simple hecho cada vez le producía menos conflicto interno.

Quizás sus dudas —el aceptar la justicia de Kotetsu— solo significaban que todavía era capaz de juzgar según cada caso, que no castigaba de manera desmedida, que seguir firmemente el camino de su justicia no lo había enceguecido y que continuaba consciente de la razón por la que era necesaria y por eso, no dejaría de actuar mientras la ciudad requiriese de Lunatic.

Considerar eso tras dar la sentencia fue un alivio, al punto de que al final de la noche, cuando estaba terminando de revisar las transcripciones del último juicio, escuchar dos golpes en la puerta no lo sobresaltó de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo recientemente.

—Buenas. —La puerta fue abierta en el mismo instante en el que el intruso saludó y entró a la oficina.

Kotetsu. 

Que incluso se tomase la libertad de no esperar por una respuesta antes de ingresar debería ser irritante, mas Yuri dirigió su mirada hacia el héroe con total calma y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Kotetsu.

Kotetsu se detuvo en medio de la oficina con sus ojos abiertos por completo y tras un momento, sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—Estás de buen humor —afirmó al tiempo que recorrió el lugar con tres zancadas hasta que pudo dejarse caer en uno de los asientos de visitantes.

Por un segundo, Yuri contuvo su respiración.

Estaba seguro de que había actuado con la usual cortesía que usaba cuando trataba con cualquier héroe; no obstante, Kotetsu lucía convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó con cautela.

—Te conozco —replicó Kotetsu con seriedad. Aun sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto, tal afirmación fue suficiente para que Yuri se tensara, mas no tuvo tiempo para idear en una respuesta adecuada para tales palabras, pues Kotetsu, como si no quisiese dejar que el silencio se prolongara, cuestionó—: ¿Un buen día?

—Sí —confirmó Yuri luego de una corta pausa. Que todo indicase Kotetsu era capaz de discernir entre sinceridad y diplomacia era desconcertante, mas Yuri no veía ninguna razón para mentirle en ese momento.

La mirada expectante que Kotetsu le dedicó parecía ser una petición de que añadiese algo más y tras reflexionarlo, Yuri decidió ser sincero, al menos en parte.

—Se hizo justicia. —Dentro de los límites legales de un sistema corrupto y deficiente, pero que por esta vez había funcionado y llevado a un resultado aceptable pese a distar de ser perfecto.

—Realmente te encanta tu trabajo —dijo el héroe con un tono pensativo que también sonaba cargado de admiración.

—Podría decir —replicó Yuri con lentitud, observando con fijeza a Kotetsu para examinar su reacción— que me interesan más los resultados.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza de manera ausente, mas un segundo después hizo un mohín.

—Y a pesar de eso —comentó en un tono dramático—, me cobras los daños en lugar de felicitarme por hacer una captura.

Yuri resopló con suavidad, conteniendo una risa sin gracia sin mucha dificultad.

Era de esperarse que Kotetsu no hubiese notado ninguna de las implicaciones ocultas en sus palabras, pero escucharlo contestar de esa manera le produjo un alivio que bastó para que Yuri se relajara y decidiese no ahondar en el asunto, prefiriendo enfocarse en replicar de una forma apropiada.

—Sabes bien que eso es algo distinto. 

Aunque Yuri había pretendido sonar severo, quedó claro que no lo había logrado, pues la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Kotetsu carecía de vergüenza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kotetsu, cambiando el tema repentinamente mientras se removió en su asiento— ¿Hoy vas a salir temprano?

En esta ocasión, Yuri se tomó un largo momento para considerar las posibles respuestas.

Negarlo usando su trabajo como excusa sería sencillo, pero ¿no había dicho Brooks que Kotetsu estaba "decidido a acercarse a él"? Y a él mismo le constaba que eso era, quizás, verdad, por lo que un «no» solo aplazaría el enfrentar a Kotetsu por un corto tiempo; asentir, en cambio, sería volver a la rutina que había precedido las distracciones que lo habían llevado a evitarlo.

Y pasar más tiempo con él tal vez haría más fácil aprender a lidiar con Kotetsu y sus creencias, y eso solo podría resultar en acabar con cualquier tipo de distracción e incluso, eliminar sus ocasionales dudas...

—Tenía pensado preparar algunos documentos para mañana —replicó al fin con trepidación, consciente del riesgo que estaba tomando—. Pero supongo que hoy podría ir a comer algo.

Kotetsu lo observó con su boca ligeramente abierta por unos segundos, antes deslizarse en su asiento hasta quedar sentado en el borde de éste e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante.

—Eso —pronunció, haciendo una corta pausa para humedecer sus labios con su lengua— sonó como una invitación, Yuri.

Yuri reconoció el interrogante en esas palabras y también notó la oportunidad de retractarse que éstas le daban, mas decidió reafirmar su sugerencia y dejar la decisión en manos de Kotetsu.

—Si tienes algo que hacer...

Si Kotetsu mismo rechazaba esa invitación y comenzaba a alejarse...

—¡No! —exclamó Kotetsu de inmediato—. No —reiteró en voz más baja con una sonrisa nerviosa—, bueno, a no ser que haya alguna emergencia...

Eso lo decidía.

Yuri tomó aire lentamente al tiempo que guardó bajo llave en un cajón los archivos que aún se encontraban en su escritorio y tomó su maletín.

—¿Vamos?

No tuvo que esperar un solo segundo a que Kotetsu se pusiese de pie con brío y comenzara a liderar el recorrido hacia la salida.

Por sugerencia de Kotetsu, se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, el cual resultó estar casi desierto debido a la hora.

La conversación que llenó el recorrido y la comida fue banal e impulsada por Kotetsu, quien parecía querer aprovechar para hablarle de todos los temas que no había tocado durante el tiempo en que apenas se habían visto de manera ocasional.

Yuri estaba seguro de que, en menos de una hora, se enteró de todos pormenores de la segunda liga que nunca habían llegado a los informes que todos los héroes que trabajaban en ella entregaban a diario. También fue puesto al corriente de las novedades de la familia Kaburagi e incluso terminó escuchando las más recientes noticias de la vida de Brooks, incluyendo su adquisición de un nuevo sofá, cosa que Yuri no consideraba digna de mención.

Toda esa cháchara debería ser abrumadora; sin embargo, Yuri se encontró prestando atención y haciendo comentarios varios y cuando Kotetsu finalmente pareció quedarse sin qué más decir, el silencio se le antojó extraño, mas no hizo nada para romperlo mientras acabó de comer.

—¿Y no me vas a contar? —cuestionó Kotetsu una vez los platos ya terminados fueron levantados y todo lo que quedó frente a ellos fueron sus respectivas bebidas.

—¿Contar? —repitió Yuri, confundido.

A pesar de que Kotetsu le respondió haciendo una mueca de impaciencia, Yuri tuvo que detenerse a pensar en a qué podía estar refiriéndose y solo lo comprendió tras una larga pausa: Kotetsu le estaba preguntando sobre su día.

Aunque Yuri no se oponía a hablar de ello, pues los juicios que habían ocupado su tiempo habían sido públicos, dudaba que Kotetsu quisiese escuchar sobre los detalles de los crímenes de los Stevenson o tuviese curiosidad sobre el proceso judicial, y enunciar su opinión al respecto podría llevarlo a un callejón sin salida si llegaba a descuidarse.

—No fue un caso agradable, Kotetsu —dijo, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—Pero terminó bien —insistió Kotetsu, luciendo poco convencido.

—En parte, sí. —Proseguir era una mala idea, por lo que Yuri se dedicó a beber sin prisa su agua aromática frutal; aun así, el rumbo que la conversación había vuelto a tomar lo tentaba a no retroceder, a aprovechar la oportunidad para interrogar a Kotetsu y descubrir si _él_ había afectado a Kotetsu tal como Kotetsu lo había afectado a él, si Kotetsu también tenía dudas...

Yuri dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tras repasar en su mente lo que diría, habló:  
—Si pudieses detener un crimen antes de que ocurra, ¿lo harías?

Kotetsu parpadeó, perplejo, dejando claro que no había esperado tal pregunta.

—Ese es prácticamente mi trabajo, detener al que intenta uno —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros—. O bueno, parte de.

—Hm. —Eso no era exactamente lo que Yuri había querido decir, mas entendía por qué Kotetsu se lo había tomado de esa manera.

—Pero es imposible prevenir todo, ¿no? —continuó Kotetsu, cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose como si estuviese analizando el tema con la seriedad que ameritaba—. A no ser que podamos ver el futuro y no conozco a ningún NEXT que lo haga. Lo más que podemos hacer es atrapar a los malhechores y tú les das un juicio justo y...

—Y simplemente esperar que no lo repitan —finalizó Yuri, indiferente ante el hecho de que Kotetsu parecía olvidar al resto de los jueces de la ciudad y menos decepcionado de lo quizás debería estar por la persistencia de las ingenuas ideas de Kotetsu.

Pero su justicia era inquebrantable y eso era algo que Yuri respetaba. 

Y admiraba.

Kotetsu negó con su cabeza.

—Me gusta pensar que todos son capaces de entender que lo que hicieron está mal y aprovecharán una segunda oportunidad —dijo con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos—. Hasta Lunatic.

Sin duda, que Kotetsu mencionase a Lunatic no era más que una coincidencia; no obstante, fue suficiente para que Yuri se tensara.

Tal vez, pese a lo mucho que se lo había repetido a sí mismo, había olvidado que tenía frente a él a Wild Tiger, que aquel héroe estaba en su contra, que Kotetsu era su mayor peligro, que debía tener cuidado con cada palabra que pronunciase frente a él, que...

—Kotetsu...

—¿Yuri?

La voz de Kotetsu lo sacó de aquel remolino de pensamientos y la expresión preocupada del héroe bastó para hacerle notar que acababa de cometer un error.

Yuri se levantó de inmediato, consciente de que necesitaba un momento lejos de Kotetsu si no quería empeorar la situación y decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—Ya regreso.

Si bien Kotetsu lució confundido por un instante, no lo detuvo y lo único que dijo mientras Yuri se alejaba de la mesa fue:  
—Pediré la carta de postres para ti.

A su pesar, Yuri no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que se esforzó por borrar de su rostro, recordándose una y otra vez el peligro al que le había dado cabida en su vida, antes de volver.


	10. La luna que aparece de día V

Había muchas formas de comenzar bien el día y una de ellas era haber finalizado bien el anterior.

Eso bastaba incluso para una mañana no tan ideal, en la que había tenido que salir de su apartamento mucho más temprano de lo usual, sin siquiera alcanzar a desayunar, solo para terminar en un cuarto cerrado, siendo observado a través de un vidrio como si fuese un tigre en exhibición, no fuese realmente mala.

Sí era, sin embargo, inquietante.

La última vez que había estado en una situación similar lo habían usado para poner a prueba las llamas de Fire Emblem y aunque en esta ocasión él no estaba siendo usado como blanco de práctica, seguía sin sentirse a gusto.

Su consuelo era que al menos podía confiar que todo esto tenía un propósito, porque Bunny estaba detrás de todo, vidrio incluido.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —preguntó Kotetsu, examinando su traje tan bien como podía sin quitárselo.

Hasta el momento no había visto nada que indicara algo diferente, que ameritara todo esto, mas Kotetsu estaba seguro de que tenía que tratarse de una de las mejoras que Barnaby había mencionado antes.

—¡SALTA Y ACTÍVALO!

Kotetsu no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al escuchar la voz de Saito.

Sin duda alguna era mejor hablar con Saito cuando el ingeniero tenía su casco con megáfono incluido puesto, en lugar de cuando usaba el intercomunicador como estaba haciendo en ese instante.

—Golpea tus talones entre sí —indicó Bunny.

Pese a que eso sonaba ridículo, Kotetsu obedeció y dio un pequeño brinco, tras lo cual intentó seguir las instrucciones de su compañero.

No lo logró.

No era tan fácil hacer algo como _golpear sus talones_ cuando se estaba preparando para aterrizar, por lo que terminó escuchando el impacto, ruidoso pero poco perceptible gracias al material del traje, de su talón izquierdo golpeando su tobillo derecho en el mismo instante en el que su pie derecho volvió a tocar el suelo.

No caer ante eso requirió de todo su esfuerzo y tras un tambaleante paso, Kotetsu logró enderezarse y recuperar su equilibrio en ambos pies sin perder toda su dignidad en el proceso.

—Hazlo en serio, viejo —lo reprendió Bunny con un suspiro desde la comodidad del otro lado del vidrio.

—Ya, ya... —A pesar del tono desganado con el que contestó, esta vez, Kotetsu dobló un poco sus rodillas para tomar impulso y lograr un salto más alto sin necesidad de activar sus poderes.

Su plan fue un éxito, pues aunque se sintió ridículo y falló en el primer intento, en el segundo, poco antes de tocar el suelo, logró golpear sus talones.

E inmediatamente después se vio impulsado hasta dar contra una pared, tras lo cual cayó al piso como un fardo.

Kotetsu gritó más de sorpresa que de dolor y por unos segundos, no pudo hacer más que observar el techo sobre él, consciente de que sus piernas estaban apoyadas verticalmente contra la pared.

Fuese lo que fuese que había sido eso, sin duda no merecía ser llamado una "mejora".

—Parece que tendremos que revisar los cálculos —dijo Barnaby con toda calma, luciendo más pensativo que alarmado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kotetsu dobló sus piernas para apoyar sus pies en la pared y usarla para empujarse lejos, tras lo cual finalmente estuvo en una posición que le permitió levantarse sin más dificultades.

—¿No deberías estar más preocupado? —renegó Kotetsu, sacudiendo con sus manos su traje innecesariamente, tras lo cual alzó su visera.

—¡ALGO ASÍ NO ES NADA PARA ESE TRAJE! —Si bien el ruidoso comentario de Saito no era del agrado de sus oídos, Kotetsu no pudo contradecirlo.

Ahora que Saito lo mencionaba, era cierto que los impactos parecían mucho más amortiguados que lo que recordaba durante su tiempo en la primera liga y quizás no era solo porque no había estado en ninguna situación verdaderamente extrema.

Sin duda era gracias a las mejoras originales, mucho más útiles pese a ser inusualmente sutiles en comparación a este nuevo lo-que-fuese, que Saito había mencionado cuando él había regresado para ingresar a la segunda liga.

—¿Y no vas a probar el tuyo, Bunny? —Kotetsu caminó hasta al vidrio y lo golpeó con suavidad dos veces usando sus nudillos, queriendo asegurarse de que Barnaby no pudiese ignorarlo de nuevo.

—No es necesario.

 _Eso_ no era justo en ningún sentido.

—¿¡Y por qué soy yo el conejillo de indias!? —reclamó Kotetsu y aunque estuvo a punto de decir más, decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir primero. Era mucho mejor hablar cara a cara que con un vidrio de por medio.

Una vez Kotetsu abandonó el cuarto de pruebas, encontró a Bunny señalando algo en una pantalla mientras Saito asentía.

—¿Y qué quieren que haga? —continuó Kotetsu una vez estuvo junto a ellos, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Que imite a Sky High?

Saito se dedicó a teclear algo, mas Bunny se giró hacia él con una ceja alzada.

—Eso es imposible —señaló con un tono impaciente—. Además, ese no es ningún tipo de propulsor.

¿No? Kotetsu lo observó con abierta incredulidad. La forma en que había sido impulsado hacia un lado era demasiado similar al efecto de algún tipo de propulsor, al fin de cuentas.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

La mirada que Barnaby le dedicó, con su rostro totalmente serio, parecía una señal de que lo reprendería con un tono irritado o algo similar, pero cuando finalmente habló, le respondió.

El problema fue que en vez de resumir la idea tras la famosa mejora, comenzó una retahíla sobre detalles que incluían algo sobre un "descompresor" y un "estabilizador temporal" y otros términos que Kotetsu no recordaba siquiera haber escuchado previamente y que no explicaban nada.

—¿Y el punto es...? —interrumpió Kotetsu, queriendo acabar con la explicación técnica antes de terminar mareado.

—¿¡NO ENTIENDES TODAVÍA!? —cuestionó Saito, todavía usando el intercomunicador que llevaba su voz directo a los oídos de Kotetsu en lugar de hablar normalmente.

—Piénsalo por ti mismo —dijo Bunny con un resoplido—. Y agradece que estamos haciendo esto.

—¿No vas a decir que "es parte de tu trabajo"? —se burló Kotetsu, poco contento de que ambos estuviesen en su contra. Bunny siempre había estado demasiado dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales, sin importar qué tan poco heroicas fueran, por lo que no tenía sentido que ahora se estuviera quejando.

—No lo es —aseguró Bunny, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la pantalla frente a la que Saito había estado trabajando—. Y tampoco es el de Saito.

—¿Uh? —Cualquier molestia desapareció de la mente de Kotetsu gracias a la confusión que esas palabras le provocaron.

—Con todos los recortes de presupuesto —dijo Barnaby, mirándolo de soslayo—, ¿crees que podemos hacer mejoras oficialmente?

—Eh... —balbuceó Kotetsu con cierta vergüenza.

Ahora que Bunny lo mencionaba, recordaba que Lloyds había hecho recortes varios al proceso de mantenimiento de los trajes e incluso había limitado el tiempo de uso de la moto, todo por razones de presupuesto, por lo que tenía sentido que todo este proyecto no llevase ninguna aprobación oficial, aun cuando eso, a su vez, lo hacía más sorprendente.

—Al menos deberías intentar no causar más daños —continuó Bunny—. Eso podría ayudar.

—Sí... —respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

No era que Kotetsu no tomase en serio lo que Barnaby le estaba diciendo o que no agradeciera lo que su compañero y Saito estaban haciendo por él o que no se sintiese culpable por las muchas multas que Apollon Media había tenido que pagar por los destrozos involuntarios que a veces causaba, pero hablar de "daños" le recordaba los juicios y eso lo hacía pensar en Yuri.

Y la noche anterior Yuri había lucido más tranquilo que nunca y había sugerido —de una manera tan indirecta que Kotetsu había dudado en un comienzo— que fueran a comer e incluso había actuado como si hubiese disfrutado la velada tanto como Kotetsu lo había hecho...

Sin poder evitar sonreír, Kotetsu dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el otro extremo del taller, queriendo ocultar su buen humor al menos hasta que Bunny olvidase el aparente sermón que parecía tener preparado.

Para su suerte, Barnaby no dijo nada más que no estuviese relacionado con cálculos y similares durante los siguientes minutos, en los que Kotetsu pudo sentarse y observar a su compañero sin fijarse realmente en lo que éste estaba haciendo, todavía distraído rememorando la noche anterior.

Aunque persistía el misterio de cuál era el problema que había hecho que Yuri se alejara en un comienzo y era decepcionante que Yuri no pareciese tener intenciones de decirle nada, era un alivio que todo indicase que lo que fuera que hubiese sido ya estaba solucionado.

Eso significaba que podría ver a Yuri por más de unos minutos cada unos cuantos días, al fin de cuentas, y ni siquiera tendría que pensar en alguna excusa para eso...

Esa perspectiva bastó para que Kotetsu continuase sonriendo incluso cuando vio a Bunny acercarse a él, tras aparentemente haber terminado lo que había estado haciendo con Saito.

—¿Y qué tenemos para hoy? —cuestionó, levantándose de un salto.

—Rondas en Bronze Stage y apoyar a la policía en una redada en la noche —replicó Bunny sin detenerse junto a él ni dirigirse a la salida.

Notando que su compañero planeaba ponerse su traje antes de salir, Kotetsu se mantuvo en su lugar, apoyando su peso primero en un pie y luego en otro mientras esperaba.

—Últimamente tenemos muchos de esos, ¿no? 

Al menos en un principio, las rondas parecían haber sido la principal actividad de la segunda liga y aunque los chicos habían mencionado que no era lo único que hacían, Kotetsu sentía que los casos especiales habían incrementado desde el comienzo del año. 

¿O quizás desde que Bunny había regresado...?

—Pienso —dijo Barnaby antes de que él lograra recordar cuándo habían comenzado a llamarlos para más que rondas— que nos están poniendo a prueba.

—¿A la segunda liga? —A pesar de la sorpresa que le produjo, tenía sentido.

Se suponía que la segunda liga era el —recién creado—primer escalón para llegar a la primera, ¿no? Y si ese era el caso, era natural que los pusieran a prueba de vez en cuando.

—Veo, veo. —Cada vez más convencido de que esa era la explicación, Kotetsu asintió para sí mismo con su cabeza.

—También es posible que solo necesiten ayuda —añadió Barnaby, ya listo, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Vamos.

—¿Y al fin cuál es?

Bunny se despidió de Saito en lugar de responderle y Kotetsu lo imitó, sin pensar en insistir en el tema.

No era como si él se estuviese quejando de poder hacer más como héroe, por lo que las razones tras ese tipo de trabajos le daban igual.

* * *

Salir de la rutina de las rondas, que muchas veces resultaban tediosas debido a la falta de sucesos durante estas, era algo que Kotetsu disfrutaba más de lo que quizás debería.

Era más fácil sentirse como un verdadero héroe cuando podía hacer algo que importaba y lo era incluso más cuando lo reconocían como uno al pedirle ayuda directamente.

Enfrentar retos mayores que un carterista o un gato escapado no era, sin embargo, algo que buscaba específicamente y ahora que tenía que encargarse de un desafío así le parecía más como una prueba, tal como Bunny había dicho.

—Otra vez un NEXT —señaló sin dejar de correr al tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro para reencontrarlo.

Todo indicaba que aquel hombre canoso que había estado detrás de la mesa más grande y lejana de la entrada del casino clandestino podía teletransportarse, mas solo unos cuantos metros a la vez.

Eso había causado una persecución que los había tenido corriendo por varios minutos hacia un lado y otro, luchando contra la confusión de perder de vista al supuesto criminal cada vez que se desvanecía en el aire; y hasta ahora ni él, ni el NEXT, ni ninguno de los demás héroes de la segunda liga habían abandonado el callejón al que daba la puerta trasera de la bodega convertida en casino.

Al menos podía decir que no lo habían dejado escapar, aun cuando no parecían estar más cerca de atraparlo.

A pesar de tener sus poderes activados, Kotetsu cerró sus manos en el aire una vez se lanzó velozmente contra el reaparecido hombre, quien por un segundo se había dejado ver cerca de unos cubos de basura antes de volver a desvanecerse.

—Concéntrate, viejo —lo reprendió Bunny, quien estaba bloqueando la puerta y no se había movido hasta ahora.

—Estoy haciéndolo —bufó, dando un paso hacia un lado mientras examinaba todo lo que podía.

El hombre desaparecía en cuestión de un parpadeo y tardaba varios segundos en reaparecer en un nuevo lugar, lo que dificultaba siquiera notarlo antes de que volviera a evaporarse como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

—¡Señor Tiger, detrás de usted! —gritó Ms. Violet.

Kotetsu agradeció el aviso confiando en el por completo, mas aunque pudo girarse a tiempo para ver al NEXT, inmediatamente después lo volvió a perder de vista y terminó trastabillando varios pasos debido al impulso. 

—¡Allá está! —Esta vez fue Sumo Thunder quien lo dijo y al mismo tiempo que alzó su voz, usó sus poderes, pero la sal que disparó cayó en el suelo, dejando una mancha blanca en la que no se veía ninguna irregularidad, lo que confirmaba que el hombre no estaba haciéndose invisible.

—Necesitamos un plan —afirmó Bunny, sonando más tranquilo de lo que debería.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! —afirmó Kotetsu, esquivando a Chopman para poder embestir una vez más contra el recién reaparecido NEXT, cosa que fue en vano.

—Bombeman —dijo Bunny en ese instante—, al lado del depósito de la basura; Ms. Violet, en las escaleras de emergencia; Sumo Thunder, en medio del callejón; Chopman, junto a la acera.

Mientras los chicos se movieron, siguiendo las órdenes de Barnaby, Kotetsu pudo ver al hombre varias veces más en diferentes lugares, pero solo fue cuando Bunny dio un paso hacia adelante que el hombre, por alguna razón, se materializó justo frente a él, a solo unos metros de la pared más cercana.

—¡Te tengo! —anunció, cerrando con fuerza ambas manos alrededor de los brazos del NEXT, no sin sentir cierta duda sobre qué tan permanente sería eso.

—Jaque mate —pronunció Bunny por alguna razón, sonando satisfecho.

El hombre palideció y con un gimoteo inclinó su cabeza, como si se estuviese dando por vencido. Y no desapareció.

—Fue gracias a mí —se pavoneó Kotetsu con una sonrisa y apuntó hacia sí mismo con un pulgar, pese a que tras un segundo miró a Bunny por encima de su hombro y le reclamó—: Y me olvidaste, por cierto.

—¿No dijiste que no tenías tiempo para un plan? —rebatió Bunny, alzando la visera de su casco para dedicarle una mirada burlona al tiempo que se acercó—. Pero al menos hiciste tu parte.

Eso casi sonaba como si la manera en que lo había atrapado hubiese sido el resultado del plan que Barnaby nunca había explicado... 

Kotetsu hizo un mohín y solo notó instantes después que en ese momento su respuesta visual estaba oculta por el casco de su traje.

—¡Lo hicimos! —celebró Sumo Thunder y sus palabras fueron coreadas por los demás.

—Como ven —pronunció Kotetsu, haciendo una pausa para aclararse su garganta antes de continuar—, el trabajo en equipo es muy importante.

—Pero no creo que nadie pueda hacerlo tan bien como ustedes —afirmó Bombeman con admiración.

—Ni siquiera necesitaron hablar —secundó Ms. Violet, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Así es como tiene que ser un dúo —continuó Kotetsu con su cabeza en alto, orgulloso, mas fue interrumpido cuando Barnaby decidió tomar al malhechor de un brazo para obligarlo a caminar con él—. ¡Bunny, espera!

Kotetsu no fue el único que corrió tras él y pronto todos estuvieron de regreso en el interior de la bodega, donde la policía ya se había encargado de arrestar a los demás presentes y ahora estaba examinando el mobiliario.

—Les recomiendo que siempre dejen en custodia de la policía a quienes atrapen —indicó Barnaby, haciendo evidente qué era lo que quería hacer—. De lo contrario pueden escapar mientras ustedes hablan.

—No es como si pudiera escapar con todos nosotros aquí. —Y aquel hombre, que en ningún momento había pronunciado palabra alguna, se había rendido, así que estaba claro que ni siquiera planeaba huir.

—Y también debemos alejar rápido a quienes rescatemos, ¿cierto? —dijo Bombeman, luciendo tan atento como si estuviese recibiendo una lección.

—Exacto.

—¿Cómo supo cómo se movería, señor Barnaby? —cuestionó Chopman.

—Solo era cuestión se observarlo —afirmó Bunny, continuando su camino hacia la puerta del lugar, la cual estaba abierta y permitía ver varias patrullas afuera—. Se estaba moviendo como un caballo en un tablero de ajedrez y reaparecía después de que alguien más se movía. Una vez limitamos sus opciones, fue fácil saber qué haría.

El ya pálido y resignado hombre pareció desanimarse más al escuchar eso, dejando caer sus hombros con un suspiro.

—Oh —murmuró Kotetsu, deteniéndose en la mitad del camino. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Barnaby, parando su andar a pesar de que ya estaba prácticamente junto a la salida, y giró su cabeza para verlo.

—Ve, ve —replicó Kotetsu, haciendo un gesto con su mano para recalcar sus palabras—, te dejo todo el crédito del arresto.

Siendo Bunny el que había descubierto cómo funcionaban los poderes de ese NEXT y además había predicho sus movimientos tan bien, lo merecía.

Barnaby no objetó su sugerencia y abandonó el lugar, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia una de las patrullas. Los chicos también salieron de la bodega, mas tras mirar de un lado a otro terminaron apartándose del semicírculo creado por la policía, como si no supieran qué hacer y no quisiesen estorbar.

Ya familiarizado con el resto del proceso, Kotetsu los siguió, aun cuando permaneció cerca y pendiente de todo, consciente de que podrían requerir su ayuda si ocurría cualquier intento de escape.

En los siguientes minutos eso no sucedió y cuando Bunny regresó a su lado, todo indicaba que no los necesitarían más allí.

—No es como si recibamos puntos por esto —comentó, reanudando la conversación de unos minutos atrás.

Kotetsu levantó su visera y le sonrió.

—Pero nos están probando. —El decirlo mientras podía ver a los chicos hizo que Kotetsu cayese en cuenta de que probablemente ellos no lo habían notado, cosa de la que no podía culparlos porque él mismo solo lo había descubierto gracias a Bunny—. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles?

—No sabemos si es así —remarcó Barnaby— y no creo que los ayude.

Eso, quizás, era cierto.

Era obvio que los chicos todavía no tenían mucha confianza en sí mismos y era más común que siguieran la guía de Bunny o de él en lugar de tomar la iniciativa, por lo que era posible que de saber lo que _quizá_ estaba tras este tipo de casos solo lograría ponerlos nerviosos.

—Pero están aprendiendo mucho.

Bunny no lo contradijo.

* * *

Que la segunda liga fuese a comer era tan inusual que en el momento en que Ms. Violet lo sugirió Kotetsu no pudo negarse y se esforzó para convencer a Bunny de unírseles, cosa que logró tras prometer que después de eso irían a Apollon Media a escribir los informes del día.

Valía la pena hacer ese sacrificio si con el podía hacer que Bunny socializara más de lo usual, ¿no?

Una vez estuvo frente a su escritorio, un par de horas luego, Kotetsu no estaba tan seguro de ello.

No era que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, pero sí deseaba haber persuadido a Bunny de cualquier otra forma que no involucrase la parte menos heroica —y más aburrida— de su trabajo.

Lo peor era que no podía guardar la esperanza de poder escabullirse y dejarlo para después, ya que Barnaby estaba a su lado, trabajando en su propio reporte, y sin duda solo haría una pausa para impedirle hacer cualquier cosa que no involucrase terminar su informe.

Tras un largo suspiro, Kotetsu comenzó a escribir con lentitud, intentando recordar lo que Bunny —y Lloyds— le habían dicho en una que otra ocasión sobre el formato, queriendo por una vez que su primer intento fuese suficiente, en lugar de tener que corregirlo un par de veces.

Entre eso y el tener que rehacer más de un párrafo al recordar que había olvidado algo, Kotetsu no había avanzado mucho cuando notó que Bunny abandonó su escritorio.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kotetsu lo observó caminar hacia la impresora que estaba en una de las esquinas.

Eso, sin duda, significaba que Barnaby ya había terminado.

Más desganado al comparar lo mucho que le faltaba, Kotetsu hizo una mueca y puso un codo sobre la mesa, tras lo cual apoyó su quijada en su mano.

No entendía cómo era que Bunny lograba escribir los famosos informes tan rápido, como si ni siquiera le molestase tener que hacer tal cosa; aun así, ese no era un misterio tan grande como el hecho de que Yuri no se desesperaba pasando tantas horas en una oficina, rodeado de tantos archivos que siempre parecían crear pequeñas pilas en su escritorio.

¿Y acaso estaba en esas justo en ese momento?

En un impulso, Kotetsu buscó en sus bolsillos su teléfono y una vez lo encontró, escribió rápidamente un corto mensaje:  
«¿Ocupado?»

Kotetsu aguardó mirando con fijeza la pantalla de su celular, mas pronto perdió la paciencia y lo dejó sobre el escritorio frente a él.

Estaba claro que Yuri no acostumbraba a responder mensajes, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si los revisaba en primer lugar. O quizás realmente estaba ocupado...

Darle un vistazo al reloj más cercano le hizo saber que faltaba poco para las diez, pero la hora no bastó para convencerlo de que ese podía no ser el caso.

Con el ceño fruncido y su vista todavía en su teléfono, Kotetsu usó las puntas de sus dedos para golpear con suavidad su teclado sin escribir nada más.

Su mente no estaba en el informe.

Tal vez no lo había estado en primer lugar, mas pensar en Yuri era una distracción mucho mayor que el deseo de no dedicarse al papeleo de siempre, que ni siquiera era verdaderamente urgente en comparación con lo que podía hacer fuera de las oficinas de Apollon Media.

Si tan solo pudiese escuchar a Yuri, quizá...

—¿Te falta mucho?

La pregunta lo sobresaltó, pero Kotetsu intentó disimularlo presionando un par de teclas al azar y apartando su vista de su teléfono, fingiendo que estaba trabajando.

—Eh, ya casi.

Bunny asintió con su cabeza y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

—Te espero.

Teniendo a su compañero al lado era difícil escapar, por lo que, resignado, Kotetsu hizo lo posible para terminar su informe, cosa que solo logró cuando Barnaby se apiadó de él y decidió darle una mano que, de pasó, ayudó a que no fuesen necesarias unas cuántas correcciones.

Imprimir un par de copias, una para Lloyds y otra para enviar al departamento de Justicia, solo tomó un par de minutos más, tras lo cual finalmente pudieron dejar la oficina y dirigirse al parqueadero.

—Al fin. —Kotetsu estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, queriendo deshacerse del embotamiento que pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina siempre le provocaba y que lo agotaba más que cualquier persecución.

Pero ahora podía descansar de eso, aunque quizás todavía no podía comenzar a hacer planes.

—¿Me estabas esperando para algo? —preguntó Kotetsu, recordando lo que Bunny había dicho en la oficina.

—Sí —aceptó Bunny, mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de andar hacia la zona de parqueo que les habían asignado—, estaba esperando a que terminaras.

Kotetsu lo observó con incredulidad y suspiró de manera exagerada

—Podrías decir simplemente que querías ayudarme...

—Hasta mañana, Kotetsu —lo interrumpió Bunny, sacando las llaves de su deportivo.

Tal vez Barnaby también estaba cansado gracias al trabajo de escritorio, por lo que Kotetsu coreó sus palabras y una vez Bunny arrancó, lo despidió moviendo su mano.

Si bien terminar el día de esa manera tan rutinaria cuando el día anterior, aproximadamente a la misma hora, había estado comiendo con Yuri, no era del todo agradable, se sentía casi listo a aceptar que por un día tendría que ir directo a casa, pero el encontrar en sus bolsillos su teléfono antes que sus llaves le recordó precisamente cuál era el "casi" que lo detenía.

Sosteniendo su teléfono en mano, Kotetsu entró a su auto y una vez dejó las llaves a un lado y sacó de la guantera el papel ya arrugado donde había anotado la extensión de la oficina de Yuri, marcó al Departamento de Justicia, consciente de que cualquier mensaje no llevaría a nada.

La grabación que le contestó lo tuvo casi un minuto completo eligiendo opciones hasta que finalmente lo comunicó al lugar indicado, dejándolo escuchando un timbre cada unos cuantos segundos.

¿Acaso era porque no había nadie que pudiese contestar?

Eso no era malo, porque significaba que Yuri había decidido dejar de trabajar voluntariamente en algún momento, pero...

Los timbres llegaron a su fin abruptamente y Kotetsu se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Yuri?

Kotetsu casi esperaba oír la grabación del contestador automático de la oficina de Yuri en lugar de una respuesta, mas en vez de eso hubo un corto silencio que le permitió escuchar algo que sonaba como un suspiro.

—Imagino —dijo Yuri sin saludarlo primero— que ya terminaron con la redada.

Aunque quizás debería preocuparse al confirmar que Yuri realmente _seguía_ en su oficina, escuchar su voz hizo que Kotetsu sonriera y se recostara por completo en el asiento, solo lamentando que, como era más común, Yuri no había activado la opción de video.

—Sí —respondió sin pensarlo, antes de caer en cuenta realmente de lo que Yuri había dicho—. ¿Cómo...? Ya, ya sé —se interrumpió a sí mismo, perfectamente consciente de cuál sería la respuesta que Yuri le daría si él le preguntaba cómo lo sabía—, es tu trabajo.

—¿Debo esperar alguna demanda en su contra en las próximas horas? —cuestionó Yuri con un tono neutro.

—Podrías confiar un poco en mí, ¿sabes? —Kotetsu resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que estiró sus piernas frente a él tanto como se lo permitía el espacio de su auto—. Y otra vez tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un NEXT.

—Veo. —Yuri no sonaba sorprendido y eso bastó para que Kotetsu entrecerrase un poco los ojos, sospechando de que tras esa simple respuesta había algo más.

—¿También lo sabías?

—Todavía no he recibido los reportes del día, si es a lo que se refiere.

—No... —Yuri tenía que estar al tanto de si los estaban poniendo a prueba, ¿no?—. Solo que ya no parece una coincidencia.

—La policía —replicó Yuri tras un corto silencio, en el que Kotetsu no pudo siquiera escuchar la rítmica respiración de Yuri— no suele solicitar apoyo de los héroes para algo de rutina.

—¿Pero sí cuando hay NEXTs?

—Cuando consideran que podría ser demasiado para ellos —corrigió Yuri.

Pensativo, Kotetsu pronunció un «Hmm» y miró hacia el techo.

Sin duda Yuri sabía más que Bunny sobre las razones por las que llamaban a un héroe para un caso y no para otro y siendo así, que Yuri hablase como si no hubiese ninguna intención oculta tras los últimos trabajos especiales que les habían asignado tenía que significar que los encuentros con NEXTs habían sido una simple coincidencia.

En cierto modo era decepcionante saberlo, mas había un detalle más importante en el que solo cayó en cuenta segundos después.

—No te estoy haciendo decir algo que no deberías, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con nerviosismo en voz baja, pese a que sabía que no tenía mucho sentido hacer tal cosa cuando estaban hablando por teléfono.

—No es ningún secreto —afirmó Yuri.

Kotetsu suspiró con alivio.

—Bien, no me gustaría meterte en problemas.

—Eso no sería propio de un héroe —dijo Yuri con un tono ligero que hizo que Kotetsu lo imaginase con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nop. —Kotetsu no pudo evitar sonreír; Yuri sonaba tranquilo, aun cuando seguía en su oficina, pero eso último tenía una solución—. No me digas que tienes que trabajar más hoy.

Si Yuri le decía que ya planeaba salir o algo parecido, podría ofrecerse a ir por él y luego...

—Tengo una reunión —replicó Yuri para su decepción—, no sé cuánto tomará. 

¿Acaso Yuri estaba dándole una excusa?

Su instinto —secundado por la falta de evasivas de Yuri durante la conversación— le decía que ese no era el caso, por lo que, resignado, Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza.

—Entiendo —pronunció al recodar que Yuri no estaba viéndolo—. Si necesitas un héroe, sabes dónde encontrarme.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue extraño, pero no tanto como cuando fue roto por el apenas audible sonido de porcelana golpeando porcelana.

Quizás, consideró Kotetsu, Yuri estaba bebiendo su usual té y se convenció de ello cuando finalmente Yuri le contestó con normalidad:  
—Descansa.

—Eso es lo que yo debería decir.

En lugar de responder, Yuri cortó la llamada en ese momento.

* * *

El problema con Yuri era que cuando decía estar ocupado era porque _realmente_ lo estaba y eso quedó en evidencia durante los siguientes días.

Que Yuri no vetara sus visitas le permitió ver en vivo y en directo el caos de archivos en el escritorio de Yuri, los trajes colgados con disimulo a un costado de los estantes repletos de libros que hablaban de noches pasadas allí y los paseos hasta el ascensor que terminaban con Yuri partiendo a uno de los últimos pisos.

A pesar de que ser testigo de esa rutina lo hacía querer interrumpirla, Kotetsu tuvo que conformarse con llevarle algo de comer y obligarlo a hacer una pausa por corta que fuera, cosa para la ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse, quizás porque Yuri mismo estaba consciente de que lo necesitaba o tal vez porque la primera vez, en la que Yuri pareció estar a punto de negarse y echarlo, Kotetsu tomó la iniciativa limpiando el escritorio para hacer campo para el pastel y el té, lo cual terminó con la mitad de los papeles en el suelo y mezclados de tal forma que le tomó más de una hora reorganizarlos.

Recordar el haber tenido que ver documento por documento con mucha atención, buscando el número de página y algo que le indicara si había caído de una u otra carpeta, le provocaba escalofríos y lo hacía desear incluso más que nunca que esas reuniones en la cima de la torre llegaran a su fin, mas tuvo que esperar seis días, en los que se enteró más de lo que tenía a Yuri ocupado gracias a los titulares de los periódicos que a los pocos comentarios de Yuri, para que eso ocurriera.

Kotetsu solo descubrió esa buena noticia esa mañana, cuando al prender el televisor vio el rostro de Yuri y un gran titular que anunciaba el rechazo de la propuesta que había sido el centro de atención esa semana.

El tener que salir pronto, debido a que Apollon Media había programado una entrevista para una revista, y la sorpresa de verlo siendo grabado en el vestíbulo de la Torre de la Justicia le impidió prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo, fijándose solo en el hecho de que Yuri lucía cansado, pero había dejado los pisos superiores y eso tenía que significar que las reuniones nocturnas habían llegado a su fin.

Eso merecía una celebración y aunque tal vez eso tendría que esperar al menos un día, la sola perspectiva bastó para que Kotetsu abandonase su apartamento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no desapareció siquiera después de que él y Bunny se reunieron con un par de periodistas en Silver Stage.

Que la entrevista fuese más sobre Bunny que sobre él no fue ninguna sorpresa e hizo de todo algo más rutinario que especial, si bien eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tomó mucho más tiempo del que él habría preferido.

¿No podían enviarles las preguntas y esperar a que ellos tuvieran tiempo para responderles?

¿Y era necesario que tomaran tantas fotos (de Bunny)?

—Y yo que pensaba que nos habíamos librado de esas entrevistas... —se quejó Kotetsu cuando finalmente pudieron abandonar la oficina donde los habían citado y se dirigieron a la moto que, Kotetsu sospechaba, les habían autorizado usar esa mañana porque la habían querido incluir en la sesión de fotos.

—La segunda liga ha mostrado buenos resultados —explicó Bunny, sonando mucho menos paciente que cuando había estado contestándole a la periodista, mientras consultaba en su teléfono lo que parecía ser el calendario del día—, es de esperarse que eso llame la atención.

Eso era algo que Kotetsu sabía. Él había estado en la misma sala y que la mayoría de preguntas hubiesen sido solo para Bunny no significaba que él se hubiese dedicado a ignorar todo lo que decían.

Aun así, Kotetsu no llegó a decir eso, pues esas palabras le recordaron algo de lo que habían hablado antes y un detalle que había olvidado mencionarle a su compañero.

—Pero no nos están probando.

—¿Ahora te convenciste de eso? —preguntó Bunny con una ceja alzada, mirándolo de reojo.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el sidecar.

—Bueno, dijiste que no estabas seguro... —Y lo que Yuri había dicho había terminado de destruir esa teoría.

El sonido pensativo que hizo Barnaby llevó a la conversación a una pausa y eso permitió que su atención se dirigiera a una de las pantallas ubicada en uno de los edificios cercanos, donde un rostro conocido estaba siendo mostrado en primer plano.

—Muchas personas se están preguntando: ¿por qué fue rechazada la propuesta de clasificación de NEXTs?

—La propuesta —replicó Yuri con la calma de quien está habituado a hablar en público— fue rechazada en base a sus connotaciones discriminatorias y el potencial uso perjudicial de la misma, además de su similitud con la previa propuesta de registro y las cláusulas contradictorias encontradas...

Era una repetición de la entrevista que habían estado transmitiendo en vivo esa mañana y tal como había hecho en ese momento, Kotetsu no se concentró en lo que estaban diciendo, enfocándose más en examinar a Yuri y su traje que no se veía tan impecable como de costumbre y su cabello que parecía estar a punto de quedar suelto gracias a que el lazo se había resbalado y su palidez, mayor que la usual, que delataba que el debate sobre esa ley o lo que fuese había durado toda la noche.

Era un verdadero alivio saber que finalmente todo el trabajo extra que había causado eso había llegado a su fin...

—¿Estás pensando en ir a ver a Petrov?

—¿Eh? —La repentina pregunta sobresaltó a Kotetsu y lo llevó a mover su cabeza hacia su compañero, quien ya se había subido al vehículo. No era como si Bunny supiese lo mucho que visitaba a Yuri cuando podía, estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna demanda pendiente y la noticia del día, en la que Yuri estaba involucrado, no tenía nada que ver con él, por lo que no tenía sentido que le dijese algo así—. ¿No deberíamos ir a...? —pronunció Kotetsu, queriendo cambiar el tema antes de terminar diciendo algo que tal vez Yuri preferiría que él no dijese.

¿Y qué era lo que tenían que hacer hoy? ¿Las rondas de siempre en alguna zona de Bronze Stage o algo más?

Barnaby suspiró.

—No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, Kotetsu.

Esas simples palabras, acompañadas por el hecho de que Barnaby giró su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, como si esta conversación fuese más importante que prender la moto e ir a trabajar, probaban que no aceptaría una evasiva.

—Oh —musitó Kotetsu, alzando una mano para rascar su barba distraídamente al tiempo que apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola a la pantalla una vez más.

—El alcalde —continuaron anunciando en la televisión, mostrando ahora un grupo de hombres en el que no se encontraba Yuri, pero sí el alcalde— también se pronunció sobre la decisión...

No era que hubiese querido ocultarlo en primer lugar y sin duda no era inesperado que más de uno de los trabajadores de la Torre de la Justicia hubiese notado la frecuencia con la que iba, al igual que las muchas veces que salía con Yuri. Cómo era que Bunny lo había descubierto era el misterio, pero tal vez no importaba.

Lo que Yuri había dicho era sobre mantener las formalidades mientras trabajaban, al fin de cuentas.

—¿Crees que Yuri lo sepa? —preguntó, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, y volvió a observar a su compañero. Si Yuri estaba consciente de lo obvios que eran sus encuentros, quizás no le importaría que Kotetsu no lo negara—. Él siempre se toma su trabajo tan en serio...

—Teniendo en cuenta su cargo, eso es de esperarse.

La naturalidad con la que Bunny estaba hablando, en lugar de interrogarlo o recriminarle el no haberle dicho, hizo que Kotetsu le sonriera, relajándose con gusto por el solo hecho de poder hablar con su compañero con sinceridad en vez de tener que inventar excusas para cambiar el tema

—Bueno, sí —aceptó Kotetsu—, pero Yuri no es como imaginaba, ¿sabes? Él a veces...

El retumbante sonido de una explosión lo interrumpió.

Kotetsu no pensó dos veces antes de enderezarse en el sidecar mientras miraba en la dirección general en la que había ocurrido, queriendo localizar su procedencia.

—¡Eso sonó muy cerca!

—Agárrate bien —indicó Bunny, encendiendo la moto.

—No tienes que decírmelo.

Barnaby no se molesto en contestar, más concentrado en maniobrar para salir a la avenida más cercana y Kotetsu, por su parte, se dedicó a buscar el lugar de la explosión.

Había sonado arriba, en alguna parte de Golden Stage, y sin duda era por eso que Barnaby estaba dirigiéndose hacia allá en ese momento.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al punto más alto de la avenida, la cual conectaba a uno de los tramos de ingreso a Golden Stage, que Kotetsu pudo confirmar que había ocurrido en esa área y el humo, que desde ahí no parecía más que un hilo gris en proceso de cobrar grosor y que estaba flotando hacia arriba demasiado cerca de la estatua de la Diosa de la Justicia que decoraba la torre en el centro de la ciudad, le indicó con más exactitud el lugar.

Sintiendo una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda, Kotetsu buscó el origen del humo y pronto vio el fuego que ardía con fuerza en uno de los primeros pisos.

—¡Bunny...! —comenzó Kotetsu, mas una nueva explosión resonó antes de que pudiera decir más.

Esta vez, mucho más cerca que antes y con una vista clara de la Torre de la Justicia, Kotetsu vio la llamarada inicial, la cual pareció apoderarse de dos pisos bajos al mismo tiempo, dejando un mar de llamas naranjas que se alzaban como si quisieran alcanzar los pisos superiores.

El que Bunny eligiese ese momento para acelerar más fue lo único que detuvo a Kotetsu de activar sus poderes, bajar de un salto y correr hacia la torre.

Era una emergencia. Era necesario que más de un héroe estuviese allí.

_Y Yuri estaba en peligro._

No era imposible que en ese preciso instante se encontrase en su oficina, todavía a salvo si es que no ocurría una nueva explosión; pero también podía estar en un juzgado, más cerca de las llamas que estaban consumiendo poco a poco el costado de la torre que podía ver desde allí.

Y si ese era el caso...

—Bonjour, héroes —la familiaridad del saludo sobresaltó a Kotetsu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de notificación de una llamada, ni mucho menos había notado que Bunny la había contestado—. Tenemos confirmación de que hubo dos explosiones en la Torre de la Justicia. La primera liga ya fue informada, ellos se encargaran de controlar el fuego y sacar a las víctimas de los pisos afectados. La segunda liga —continuó Agnes, hablando con apremio— recibió permiso especial para apoyar la evacuación y asegurarse de que ningún transeúnte permanezca cerca de la torre.

—Estamos en camino —replicó Kotetsu a la vez que Bunny pronunció una pregunta.

—¿En qué pisos fue?

Averiguar detalles como ese era algo que Kotetsu nunca consideraba hacer, prefiriendo actuar en lugar de demorarse hablando; pero, esta vez, contuvo la respiración mientras aguardaba impaciente por la respuesta. 

No parecía haber sido cerca de la oficina de Yuri; sin embargo, sus ojos y el oscilante fuego podían estar engañándolo...

—Cuarto y onceavo —replicó Agnes—. Todavía no sabemos qué tan serios son los daños, pero parece que el fuego no se está propagando.

Lejos de la oficina de Yuri, mas ni eso ni lo que Agnes mencionó del fuego eran un consuelo, al menos para Kotetsu.

Los juzgados ocupaban todo el especio entre el segundo y el sexto piso y la devastación dejada por el fuego era notoria.

Eso significaba que quienes habían estado en el punto de la explosión seguramente no habían sobrevivido y que todas las personas en las proximidades no resistirían mucho y si Yuri era una de ellas...

El brusco frenazo de la moto cuando llegaron a la torre lo mandó hacia atrás por inercia, cosa que hizo que Kotetsu tuviese que agarrarse con fuerza en lugar de abandonar el sidecar en ese mismo instante.

Ese tiempo, solo unos segundos, bastó para que notara varios grupos en las cercanías.

Era obvio que quienes habían estado en la torre no se habían sentado a esperar a ser rescatados y las personas que habían podido salir, habían hecho justo eso y ahora se encontraban en los alrededores, observando el incendio.

Con una pizca de esperanza, Kotetsu observó de un lado a otro, mas los únicos rostros que reconoció entre los presentes fueron los del personal de seguridad, muchos de los cuales sin duda no se habían quedado con los brazos cruzados, pues sus uniformes y rostros tenían rastros de hollín.

Pero Yuri no estaba ahí.

—E-el primero y el segundo piso ya... —informó uno de los guardias, corriendo hacia ellos, y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos cuando una fuerte tos lo interrumpió.

—Deje el resto en nuestras manos —respondió Bunny con seguridad.

Sin siquiera pensar en tomarse un segundo para escuchar más sobre la situación, Kotetsu activó sus poderes y echó a correr, saltando las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada con un solo impulso.

—¡Ya vienen con nuestros trajes!

A pesar de que Kotetsu logró escuchar a Bunny tras él, no se detuvo.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso!

Tenía un minuto, solo el tiempo suficiente para subir y evacuar un piso y encontrar a Yuri.

Porque si él estaba en la torre, no descansaría hasta dejarlo fuera de ella, sano y salvo.

La recepción, en donde incluso a las más altas horas de la noche solía haber al menos una persona, estaba desierta; no había siquiera ruido de pasos y aunque el humo era poco, el olor acre del incendio pocos pisos arriba invadía el lugar.

Confiando por completo en que los dos primeros pisos ya habían sido evacuados, Kotetsu corrió escaleras arriba, mas antes de llegar al segundo piso tropezó con dos mujeres descalzas, quienes estaban bajando la escalera con dificultad y exclamaron con sorpresa al verlo.

La forma en que estaban apoyándose mutuamente para caminar y cómo intentaban usar las paredes como un soporte adicional evidenciaba que el humo las había afectando, por lo que Kotetsu no dudó en alzarlas y llevarlas hasta el primer piso en cuestión de segundos, tras lo cual volvió a subir.

Esta vez no encontró a nadie más en las escaleras, pero en el tercer piso sí se topó con un grupo de rezagados que parecían haber estado colaborando entre sí para no dejar a nadie atrás y uno de ellos, quien obviamente trabajaba allí, le informó que los juzgados bajo el lugar de la explosión habían estado cerrados por reparaciones y gracias a eso no había nadie atrapado allí.

Todos lucían capaz de bajar por sí solos, por lo que Kotetsu pudo subir un piso más, donde encontró un panorama muy diferente, como sin duda era de esperarse, pues una de las explosiones había ocurrido allí.

El corredor a su izquierda llevaba a un mar de fuego que no permitía ver más, aun cuando, tal como había dicho Agnes, las llamas no estaban avanzando para apoderarse del resto de piso; a su derecha, el corredor no mostraba más que una sucesión de puertas abiertas y no se podía escuchar nada; frente a él, en cambio, era diferente.

—¡Auxilio!

Pese a que algunas puertas abiertas dejaban claro que quienes habían estado allí ya habían escapado, Kotetsu no tuvo que dar más de dos pasos para escuchar el primer grito, que provenía de un par de puertas cerradas casi al fondo.

—¡Qué alguien nos ayude!

Probar tomar el pomo para abrir solo logró que tuviera que retirar su mano debido al calor del metal. Sin duda esa era la razón por la que no habían podido salir.

—¡Apártense! —gritó Kotetsu antes de embestir ambas puertas.

Éstas cedieron, desprendiéndose de sus bisagras y cayendo hacia el interior. Una nube de humo pareció golpearlo en su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos escocieran por un momento, pero el único rastro de fuego en el lugar era una mancha negra oculta parcialmente oculta por un polvo blanquecino, que probaba que el extinguidor de la sala había sido puesto en buen uso.

Los presentes, además, habían cubierto sus bocas con pañuelos y chaquetas y aunque estaba claro que estaban acercándose a su límite, todavía estaban conscientes y capaces de caminar y todos se encontraban cerca de las puertas que ahora reposaban en el suelo.

—Vamos, vamos —indicó, buscando entre ellos a Yuri sin ningún éxito—, las escaleras están bien. Vayan agachados.

Una vez todos dejaron la sala y quedó claro que podrían continuar sin él, Kotetsu continuó adentrándose por ese mismo corredor, pues era un hecho que cualquier persona que continuase en ese piso necesitaba un héroe en ese mismo instante.

Luego de dos puertas cerradas más, que derrumbó tras una advertencia solo para descubrir que esas salas se encontraban vacías, Kotetsu llegó a la última del corredor.

—¿¡Hay alguien!? —gritó, mas tal como las otras veces no recibió respuesta alguna.

Era posible que allá tampoco hubiese nadie, pero también era posible que los presentes no pudiesen contestar y él no planeaba irse sin confirmarlo.

—¡Voy a abrir! —advirtió y arremetió contra las puertas, que cayeron con un ruido seco.

Esta vez, el calor de las llamas que parecieron moverse hacia la puerta ahora abierta fue lo que le dio la bienvenida, mas Kotetsu no pudo preocuparse por ello ya que pronto notó que allí sí había varias personas.

Era obvio que una de las paredes de ese juzgado limitaba con la zona de la explosión, pues a diferencia de lo que había visto en las demás salas, las llamas ya se habían apoderado de un costado del lugar, bloqueando incluso la puerta; al otro lado, unas diez personas estaban contra la otra pared, sin duda queriendo alejarse del fuego y resistir por tanto tiempo como les fuese posible.

—¡Los sacaré de aquí!

Y para eso, primero tenía que encargarse del fuego.

Gracias a sus poderes, Kotetsu pudo recorrer los metros que lo separaban del extinguidor ubicado en el corredor en cuestión de un solo segundo y regresar para usarlo.

Estaba claro que eso no bastaría para apagar las llamas, pero solo necesitaba contenerlas lo suficiente para que todos pudieran pasar y eso sería más rápido que sacarlos uno a uno.

Rogando para que funcionara, Kotetsu abrió la válvula y apuntó hacia el punto más débil de las llamas que bloqueaban la puerta, queriendo abrir un camino temporal.

El efecto fue inmediato y los presentes, confiando en él, se acercaron tan rápido como podían a pesar de sus pasos tambaleantes, más de uno ayudando a otro a andar, y antes de que el extinguidor se agotase, todos llegaron afuera. Aunque era obvio que no estaban bien, habían sobrevivido.

Conteniendo un suspiro de alivio, Kotetsu lanzó el objeto a un lado y consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, se dispuso a ayudarlos a evacuar, decidido a regresar después de eso con su traje para revisar el quinto piso, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una de las mujeres que acababa de rescatar lo agarró de un brazo.

—E-el juez Petrov...

Esas palabras borraron de su mente todos los planes.

—¿¡Dónde está!?

—L-los jueces... —dijo ella con dificultad— tienen una... sala de espera. Él todavía no ha... —Incapaz de continuar hablando, ella señaló hacia el fondo de la sala, donde se alcanzaba a ver una puerta de madera parcialmente oculta por las llamas.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza y corrió tan rápido como pudo, indiferente a las llamas que tuvo que atravesar para llegar a la puerta y la golpeó con toda su fuerza.

—¡Yuri!

Cuando la puerta cayó al suelo, Kotetsu pudo ver que el fuego no se había propagado por el corredor, el cual doblaba a la derecha, por lo que, esperanzado y poco intimidado por las llamas naranjas que lo recibieron, atacándolo como si estuviesen vivas, Kotetsu se esforzó por correr tan rápido como podía, queriendo conseguir encontrarlo a tiempo.

Esta vez él sí podía hacer algo. Tenía que hacerlo.

No podía volver a perder a alguien importante para él.

—¡Yuri!

La curva a la derecha lo llevó directamente a una sala pequeña, amoblada por solo dos poltronas y con dos ventanales de piso a techo en el fondo.

Y Yuri estaba ahí, recostado contra el vidrio y mirando a través de éste hacia abajo, brazos cruzados sobre su toga y una expresión pensativa.

Kotetsu no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a su lado y una vez lo hizo, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuri.

—Estás bien.

Quizás era redundante decirlo, pero pronunciarlo lo hacía tan real como la sensación bajo sus manos, que probaba que Yuri realmente estaba ahí.

_Yuri estaba bien._

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Wild Tiger? —cuestionó Yuri con una calma irreal, sin siquiera lucir sorprendido, y apenas movió un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

Ver a Yuri ileso había sido un alivio, pero esa actitud fue lo que acabó con su tensión y lo hizo resoplar con incredulidad.

—Rescatándote, obviamente. —Deseoso de hacer justo eso, Kotetsu deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Yuri, mas antes de poder hacer un solo movimiento para alzarlo, Kotetsu sintió que su fuerza aumentada al cien por ciento desapareció, dejándolo como una persona normal, sin siquiera un traje que lo ayudara a resistir el calor.

Correr sobre el fuego con Yuri en brazos ya no era una opción.

No queriendo ponerlo nervioso ahora que no podía sacarlo de allí en un parpadeo, Kotetsu se contuvo de maldecir y le sonrió al tiempo que se alejó un paso.

—Tranquilo, pensaré en algo.

Un héroe no estaba hecho de solo sus poderes y el equipo de bomberos hacía un gran trabajo sin ellos, por lo que tenía que haber algo que pudiese hacer, ¿no?

Un vistazo a su alrededor bastó para que notara que en ese limitado espacio no había un extintor, ni nada que pudiese ayudarlo; aguardar hasta que pudiera volver a usar sus poderes no era una buena idea, pues aun si las llamas tardaban en alcanzarlos, el humo era un enemigo inmediato para ambos, y por eso mismo tampoco podían esperar a algún otro héroe.

Eso significaba que tendría que crear una nueva ruta de salida....

Y era obvio cómo podía hacerlo.

—La prioridad de la segunda liga era... —dijo Yuri de repente, observándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados, mas se detuvo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro— Olvídelo. Como siempre, no está pensando en las consecuencias.

—Pero esta vez no me van a cobrar por las puertas, ¿no? —bromeó Kotetsu, más aliviado ahora que tenía un plan—. ¿Ni por esa ventana?

Era una suerte que tenía consigo uno de sus cables, gancho incluido, todo gracias a los inventos compactos de Saito. Entre el peso del gancho y el impulso con el que saldría expedido, podría romper el vidrio y alcanzar el edificio al otro lado de la calle; el resto sería una precipitada caída en la que solo tendría que sostener a Yuri y asegurarse de que él, y no Yuri, recibiese el impacto una vez aterrizaran.

—Agárrate de mí.

Decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo, Kotetsu apuntó con cuidado, queriendo poder enganchar su cable en el otro edificio en el primer intento, mas se vio interrumpido antes de poder accionar el dispositivo, pues en lugar de obedecer, Yuri cerró una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser eso?

Kotetsu hizo una mueca.

Esta no era la primera vez que rescataba a alguien de un incendio. Sabía bien que abrir una puerta o una ventana solo atraía las llamas, a veces con una velocidad sorprendente; aun así, no estaban tan cerca del fuego, por lo que creía que podrían lograrlo.

—Yo te cubriré —prometió Kotetsu—. Y una vez estemos abajo...

—No.

—Pero puedo... 

—No —interrumpió Yuri nuevamente—. Las ventanas en esta sala son blindadas. Le tomará más que eso romper una, pero solo una grieta podría ser suficiente para empeorar la situación aquí.

Lo lógico que eso sonaba era aterrador.

—¿Me vas a decir que sabes eso porque es tu trabajo?

Yuri lo observó con fijeza, luciendo tenso, mas lo soltó segundos después al tiempo que respondió:  
—No.

—Está bien —suspiró, dejando caer su brazo. Esa respuesta había sido extraña, pero nada indicaba que Yuri dudase de lo que decía y si tenía razón, insistir con la ventana podría ponerlo en peligro, cosa que Kotetsu se negaba a hacer—. Plan b. 

El problema era que ese había sido su plan b.

No tenía ninguna herramienta a la mano aparte de su cable, el camino estaba bloqueado por llamas cuyo resplandor podía ver desde allí y no podía contar con sus poderes hasta que pasara una hora.

¿Qué le quedaba?

¿Colgarse del techo, columpiarse para atravesar el fuego y salir así?

Eso tenía que ser mejor que esperar.

—Bien —comenzó Kotetsu—, vamos a...

—Kotetsu... —Yuri titubeó, mas Kotetsu no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle nada, pues Yuri se recuperó pronto y cuestionó—: ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Eh? —No sentirse confundido ante esa repentina pregunta era imposible. Teniendo en cuenta la situación, tenía más sentido que él le preguntase a Yuri algo así antes de hacerlo seguir un plan improvisado.

—¿Confías en mí? —repitió Yuri con urgencia mirándolo a los ojos, su voz ligeramente ronco debido al escozor del humo.

Aun sin entender a qué se debía ese interrogante, Kotetsu asintió. No necesitaba detenerse a pensar para responder eso.

—Por supuesto.

Yuri pareció contener su respiración por un momento y lo examinó con su mirada, como si quisiese asegurarse de que eso era cierto.

El déjà vu que eso le provocó causó que se sintiese más consternado que molesto, por lo que no protestó y aguardó hasta que, finalmente, Yuri exhaló con lentitud, dejando caer sus hombros con la resignación escrita en su rostro.

—Kotetsu —dijo y a pesar de su gesto un segundo atrás, la determinación era evidente en la firmeza de su tono—, cierra los ojos.


	11. La luna que aparece de día VI

—Cierra los ojos.

Eso no era lo que Kotetsu había esperado escuchar.

Si era sincero, no había siquiera pensado en qué era a lo que Yuri quería llegar al preguntarle si confiaba en él; aun así, si hubiese intentado adivinar, eso no habría pasado por su mente. Hablar sobre cómo salir de ahí habría tenido más sentido y si Yuri tenía un plan, que se lo explicara habría sido lo normal. 

Pero claro, Yuri no era una persona común y corriente y parecía querer mantener en secreto incluso los detalles más triviales de su vida.

Ese pensamiento bastó para que Kotetsu pudiese deshacerse de la confusión inicial, por lo que asintió con su cabeza y obedeció, queriendo probar con eso que sus palabras segundos atrás habían sido ciertas.

—¿Cuándo puedo abrirlos?

Aun así, confiar en Yuri no era sinónimo de no desear saber qué era lo que estaba por suceder y aunque no planeaba interrogarlo, pues sospechaba que eso haría que Yuri creyese que le había mentido, quería al menos tener alguna idea de qué podía esperar.

En lugar de contestar, Yuri colocó una de sus manos en su espalda y lo empujó sin usar mucha fuerza, sin retirar su mano, dejando claro que planeaba guiarlo de esa manera.

—Vamos.

¿Y adónde podían ir?

La sala era pequeña y Kotetsu no recordaba nada que indicara que hubiese otra forma de salir aparte del corredor en llamas. Tal vez había una puerta oculta en alguna parte y solo los jueces podían saber de ella, pero incluso sin ver, Kotetsu estaba seguro de que Yuri lo estaba llevando por el mismo camino por el que él había entrado.

—Uh —balbuceó Kotetsu, convenciéndose de eso al notar el cercano calor de las llamas tras solo unos cuantos pasos—, Yuri, ¿no vamos directo a...?

—Rápido.

Concorde a sus palabras, Yuri aceleró su andar y obligó a que Kotetsu hiciera lo mismo.

Trotar hacia el fuego era una locura.

El pesado sudor en su frente, el escozor en su garganta y la creciente dificultad para tomar aire eran, al igual que la creciente temperatura, la prueba de que frenar era lo sensato, pero Kotetsu se negó a hacerlo.

Yuri tenía un plan. Yuri le había pedido indirectamente que confiara en él. Yuri...

Kotetsu a duras penas pudo cumplir con mantener sus ojos cerrados, mas le fue imposible contener un grito al sentir que una zancada nunca llegó a su fin, pues algo lo impulsó con fuerza hacia adelante y lo hizo girar con brusquedad, todavía en el aire, para luego seguir un camino recto.

Aunque sintió bajo sus pies un inconfundible ardor, este desapareció en un parpadeo y antes de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo o de que sus zapatos terminaran destruidos, notó una vez más el suelo bajo él.

¿Y qué estaba pasando?

—No te detengas.

No era como si pudiese hacerlo.

El impulso no había desaparecido, forzándolo a atravesar más rápido de lo normal, aun si no era comparable con la velocidad que él podía alcanzar con sus propios poderes, lo que tenía que ser el juzgado.

Tal vez el fuego sí se había expandido durante el tiempo que había pasado con Yuri o simplemente no lo había notado antes gracias a sus poderes —y al apremio por encontrar a Yuri—, porque ahora Kotetsu no solo sentía un calor mayor proveniente de un lado, sino también la anormal opresión del humo, que lo obligó a contener su respiración forzosamente.

Aun así, eso acabó pronto.

Tal como había comenzado, el empuje que lo había llevado hasta ahí terminó de manera súbita y lo único que impidió que continuara hacia adelante, en una carrera descontrolada debido a la inercia, fue un brazo de Yuri rodeando su pecho, ayudándolo a detenerse por completo.

La necesidad natural de aire fue su prioridad y Kotetsu tomó una bocanada a la vez que agarró el brazo de Yuri en un intento por anclarse tras el precipitado paseo, y a pesar de toser un par de veces, no tardó demasiado en sentir que respirar volvía a ser posible, pese a cierta dificultad sin duda causada por continuar demasiado cerca del lugar del incendio.

¿Y dónde estaban ahora?

Deseoso de confirmarlo, Kotetsu entreabrió un ojo, mas terminó parpadeando repetidas veces.

Sin duda había subestimado el tiempo que habían pasado allí y el efecto del humo, pues el ardor en sus ojos le estaba causando un lagrimeo persistente que le impedía ver con claridad. 

Exasperado ante eso, Kotetsu soltó el brazo de Yuri y pasó sus manos por sus ojos, queriendo aclarar su visión lo más pronto posible.

Solo fue segundos después, cuando pudo distinguir que se encontraban en el fondo del corredor que él había recorrido buscando a personas que necesitaban ayuda para evacuar, que recordó que Yuri aún no había dicho nada.

Y en ese preciso instante, Yuri estaba a pocos pasos de él, dándole la espalda, apoyando un brazo en la pared y con su cabeza gacha.

—Yuri... —empezó Kotetsu, acercándose alarmado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo e intentó darle un vistazo a su rostro.

El sobresalto de Yuri fue evidente, tanto en la tensión que Kotetsu pudo sentir bajo su mano, como en la forma en que Yuri se enderezó, dejando de buscar el soporte de la pared, y enfocó su vista hacia delante, como si quisiese evitar mirar a Kotetsu.

—¿Las escaleras son seguras? —cuestionó Yuri con una voz firme que desmentía sus peores temores.

—Sí, pero... —Kotetsu no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Yuri echó a andar a paso rápido, obligándolo a que lo soltara—. ¡Yuri!

Ver que Yuri parecía tener fuerzas para caminar solo y hablar con normalidad era un alivio, mas aun entendiendo que debían salir de allí cuanto antes, Kotetsu sentía que había algo mal.

¿Pero qué era?

Kotetsu solo pudo preguntarse eso una y otra vez mientras siguió a Yuri, quien parecía estar más deseoso de huir de él que de la torre, pues incluso una vez llegó a las escaleras no ralentizó sus pasos ni pronunció palabra alguna.

Todo indicaba que eso continuaría incluso una vez salieran a la calle, pero en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso eso cambió.

Yuri se detuvo de manera repentina, con cada pie en un escalón diferente, e inclinó un poco su cabeza en un saludo que logró que el mechón de cabello que siempre dejaba suelto se meciese hacia adelante.

—Señor Brooks. —Y todo indicaba que Yuri conservaba sus modales incluso en una situación de emergencia. 

Kotetsu, quien había estado algunos escalones atrás hasta ese momento, recorrió a trote la distancia que lo separaba del lugar en el que Yuri se había encontrado con Bunny y se detuvo a su lado.

—Su señoría —replicó Barnaby, solo dando una mirada en dirección a Kotetsu—, es un gusto verlo bien.

A pesar de la forma en que el cabello de Yuri oscurecía su rostro, Kotetsu pudo verlo apretar sus labios y curvarlos en algo que distaba de ser una sonrisa.

—Wild Tiger hizo su trabajo.

Barnaby asintió.

—Los paramédicos ya están aquí —indicó con el tono profesional que solía usar con civiles durante una emergencia— y también...

—¡Voy a cambiarme! —interrumpió Kotetsu, sospechando que lo que Bunny diría sería sobre el lugar donde la furgoneta de Apollon Media lo estaba esperando y seguro de que podría encontrarla sin ayuda—. El cuarto piso ya fue evacuado.

Yuri hizo un gesto de despedida hacia Barnaby antes de reanudar su andar y tras reiterarle a su compañero que volvería pronto, Kotetsu tuvo que trotar una vez más para alcanzar a Yuri.

—¿No me vas a explicar nada? —preguntó cuando alcanzaron el último tramo de las escaleras.

—No considero —replicó Yuri, callándose por un segundo para recobrar su aliento aun cuando no se detuvo— que este sea el momento adecuado para hablar.

—Cierto... —No poder negarlo era frustrante, pero en cuanto llegaron al primer piso y la salida estuvo frente a ellos, Kotetsu se resignó a tener que esperar. Al fin de cuentas, había cosas más apremiantes, como dejar a Yuri con los paramédicos y reunirse con Bunny para continuar con la evacuación—. ¿Después?

En esta ocasión, Kotetsu no dejó que el no recibir una respuesta lo desanimara y continuó cerca de Yuri una vez salieron.

Al hacerlo, notó de inmediato lo mucho que el panorama había cambiado en solo un par de minutos.

Bombeman y Sumo Thunder estaban asegurándose de que todos los curiosos permanecieran en la acera siguiente, logrando dejar el perímetro de la torre libre de civiles. 

En los extremos de la calzada, algunos autos de policía se habían ubicado para impedir el tráfico no autorizado y los únicos otros vehículos cercanos eran cuatro ambulancias; Chopman y Ms. Violet estaban dirigiéndose hacia una de ellas justo en ese instante, ayudando a caminar a dos personas que, sin duda alguna, acababan de abandonar la torre.

Y Yuri giró hacia la derecha, como si quisiese alejarse del lugar sin siquiera permitir que los paramédicos lo revisasen.

—Allá están —indicó Kotetsu, tomándolo de un brazo para detenerlo de inmediato.

¿Acaso estaba confundido?

—Estoy bien, Wild Tiger. 

Eso dejó claro que ese no era el caso, pero Kotetsu no desistió y lo haló para obligarlo a andar con él hasta la ambulancia más cercana.

Aunque Yuri lo miró de reojo, luciendo poco contento con su intervención, no opuso resistencia.

Solo una persona estaba siendo atendida en ese momento por dos paramédicos, un hombre y una mujer; y la mujer, quien acababa de vendar el brazo del paciente mientras su compañero le proporcionaba una máscara de oxígeno, vio por encima de su hombro al escucharlos acercarse.

—Él estaba en el cuarto piso —informó Kotetsu, señalando a Yuri.

La mujer asintió.

—Nos encargaremos —prometió, acercándose para tomar a Yuri de un brazo, como si quisiese auxiliarlo incluso para caminar si era necesario—. Venga con nosotros.

La persistente sensación de que algo estaba mal hizo que Kotetsu observase a Yuri hasta que le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno y solo después de eso, que logró convencerse de que Yuri se quedaría a recibir la atención médica necesaria, miró de un lado para otro, en busca de su siguiente destino.

La furgoneta de Apollon Media resultó estar a la vuelta de la esquina, cosa que solo descubrió gracias a que Chopman se lo dijo, y Kotetsu fue directo hacia ella y se cambió rápidamente, apenas notando en el proceso algunos puntos chamuscados en su ropa y la ausencia de su sombrero.

Cuando salió, el sonido de varias sirenas anunciaba que más grupos de ayuda habían llegado, incluyendo un gran camión de bomberos al que la policía le estaba abriendo el paso.

Sin duda eso facilitaría el resto del rescate.

* * *

Eso resultó ser solo parcialmente cierto.

Aun con la asistencia que le brindaba su traje, el trabajo de subir hasta el quinto piso y volver a bajar una y otra vez fue duro.

Si bien en el quinto piso no habían tantas personas como en el cuarto, la mayoría habían pasado más tiempo allí, víctimas del humo, y su estado les impedía bajar por si solos.

Él y Bunny apenas tuvieron oportunidad de intercambiar palabra alguna durante los siguientes minutos, que pudieron haber sido muchos más de no haber sido por los chicos de la segunda liga, quienes los apoyaron recibiendo en las escaleras a los rescatados y se encargaron de llevarlos hasta los paramédicos mientras ellos volvían a subir.

Cuando confirmaron que no quedaba nadie más, Kotetsu suspiró con alivio, respirando con facilidad dentro de su traje. Comenzaba a sentir que ya había pasado lo peor.

—Habla Barnaby, el quinto piso ya fue evacuado, nos dirigimos al sexto.

—¿No deberíamos ir directo al onceavo? —cuestionó Kotetsu tras escuchar a Bunny hacer su informe. 

El décimo y el doceavo también sonaban como lugares en los que podían necesitar a un héroe con más urgencia, al tratarse de los pisos vecinos de la otra explosión.

Bunny negó con su cabeza.

—Sky High y Dragon Kid ya están ahí.

¿Y cuándo habían llegado?

Hasta ahora, el solo ver a la primera liga en la televisión no lo había afectado, pero ahora que sabía que estaban en el mismo edificio, descubrir que él ni siquiera se había enterado de la llegada de los demás le produjo un extraño vacío.

Aunque tenía sentido. Agnes les había dicho cómo se repartirían el trabajo desde un comienzo y gracias a los poderes de Sky High, estaba claro que ellos eran más capaces de ayudar a quienes estaban atrapados en pisos más altos.

—Ah, llegaron los protagonistas. —Kotetsu sonrió dentro de su casco, obligándose a enfocarse nuevamente en lo que él podía hacer—. Sigamos entonces.

* * *

Las personas en el sexto, séptimo y octavo piso resultaron ser pocas y simplemente habían estado demasiado asustadas para salir tras las explosiones.

Aun cuando algunas parecían estar comenzando a sufrir por el humo que había empezado a colarse allí, el ver a dos héroes revivió los ánimos entre ellas, cosa que hizo que guiarlos hasta la salida fuera algo simple y rápido, y cuando avisaron que el octavo piso había sido evacuado, Agnes les informó que solo quedaba encargarse de uno de los incendios, por lo que podían descansar.

La situación ya estaba bajo control.

Kotetsu dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se recostó contra la furgoneta de Apollon Media, la cual habían movido a las proximidades de la entrada una vez la mayoría de las ambulancias había partido hacia el hospital más cercano, dejando solo una último vehículo frente al que dos paramédicos se encontraban alertas en caso de que alguien más necesitase primeros auxilios, pero eso parecía ser poco probable.

Por lo que podía ver desde allí, el incendio en el cuarto piso ya había sido apagado y el del onceavo había perdido su ímpetu inicial, dejando solo unas pocas llamas que parecían limitarse a una esquina del edificio y que estaban comenzando a desaparecer, y aunque el helicóptero de HERO TV continuaba sobrevolando el área, Kotetsu alcanzaba a divisar en una pantalla a un par de cuadras de distancia que estaban transmitiendo el cuadro de puntos y no lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Luciendo mucho menos cansado que él, Barnaby lo imitó, apoyándose contra el vehículo al tiempo que levantó su visera, y cruzó sus brazos.

—Estuviste adentro por más de un minuto.

—Sí... —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros—. Pero los extintores son útiles.

Esa era solo parte de la verdad, mas no podía contarle el resto a su compañero.

No era cuestión de orgullo o de que quisiese ocultar el hecho de que sus poderes lo habían abandonado en el peor momento.

Meses atrás, él le había prometido a Yuri que guardaría su secreto y no pensaba quebrantar eso ahora mencionando que Yuri era quien lo había sacado de un aprieto cuando su minuto había llegado a su fin.

Porque eso era lo que había pasado: Yuri había usado sus poderes y de no haber sido por eso, quizás habrían tenido que aguardar a que Bunny los encontrara... 

Kotetsu frunció el ceño.

¿Y por qué Yuri había esperado tanto para eso?

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Barnaby sacó a Kotetsu de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —respondió rápidamente, no queriendo preocuparlo—, pero es agotador subir y bajar tanto.

Fue tan obvio que Bunny no estaba convencido que Kotetsu miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para cambiar el tema y no tardó en encontrarlo.

—Cada día se ven más como héroes —comentó, señalando el lugar donde Chopman y los demás continuaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, ayudando a que los infaltables curiosos mantuviesen su distancia y colaborando con la policía cada vez que necesitaban abrir el paso.

—Quieren seguir tu ejemplo. 

Esas palabras fueron dichas con un tono tan casual que casi sonaba indiferente, mas una vez las procesó, Kotetsu sonrió de manera amplia. 

No todos los días escuchaba a su compañero halagándolo de esa manera, quizás un tanto indirecta, pero que sonaba sincera.

—Bunny... —empezó, dividido entre el deseo de ufanarse de ser un buen ejemplo a seguir y de recalcar el que Barnaby acababa de aceptar justo eso, mas no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacer lo uno o lo otro.

—¡Ahí están!

Kotetsu reconoció la voz de Dragon Kid de inmediato y al buscar a la heroína, descubrió que no solo ella se estaba acercando.

Origami Cyclone iba trotando junto a ella; Rock Bison se encontraba tras ellos, andando con menos prisa, y Sky High estaba descendiendo en el aire justo en ese instante.

—¡Tiger! —exclamó Rock Bison, tras lo cual hizo un gesto de saludo en dirección a Bunny—. Veo que hicieron gran parte del trabajo.

—Nah, muchos estaban saliendo por su cuenta —replicó Kotetsu, levantando su visera para sonreírle a los recién llegados.

—Los que pudieron; nosotros nos encargamos de los demás —corrigió Bunny, usando un tono poco altivo a pesar de sus palabras.

—¡Señor Wild! ¡Señor Barnaby! —saludó Sky High al aterrizar, causando en el proceso una brisa anormal que no duró más que momento—. Es un honor volver a trabajar con ustedes, un verdadero honor.

—Ustedes llegaron primero, ¿cierto? —preguntó Dragon Kid, mirándolos a ambos de hito en hito.

Barnaby asintió.

—Estábamos cerca.

—¿Y Blue Rose? —preguntó Kotetsu, notando quiénes faltaban—. ¿Y Fire Emblem?

—Estaban ayudando a los bomberos _de gozaru_... —replicó Origami, girando un poco su cabeza para ver a su alrededor, y tras un corto silenció señaló en dirección a la torre—. Allá vienen.

Efectivamente, los otros dos héroes acababan de salir del edificio, ambos cubiertos de hollín y distraídos conversando entre ellos, por lo que no notaron la reunión de los demás hasta que Dragon Kid alzó su voz para llamar la atención ambos e hizo un entusiasta gesto con su brazo para indicarles que se acercaran, cosa que ambos hicieron de inmediato.

—¡T-Tiger! Y Barnaby... —Blue Rose los observó a ambos de reojo, manteniendo su distancia a pesar del entusiasmo inicial en su voz.

—¡Buen trabajo! —felicitó Kotetsu, notando que los únicos rastros del incendio que quedaban eran unas notorias manchas negras en varias partes de la fachada—. Lo que no entiendo —continuó Kotetsu, dirigiéndose a Fire Emblem— es por qué tú también estabas con los bomberos.

—¿Nos has oído de contrafuego? —preguntó Fire Emblem, alzando su mano derecha al tiempo que creó una pequeña llama en la punta de su dedo índice—. Aunque no fue necesario —finalizó, apagándola con una mueca decepcionada.

—Ah, Agnes dijo algo de que no se estaba propagando... —recordó Kotetsu.

—No usaron ningún acelerante —puntualizó Fire Emblem con un suspiro exagerado, que contrastaba con la seriedad que se reflejaba en sus ojos— y eligieron salas vacías, lejos de cajas eléctricas.

—Pero... —pronunció Origami con un tono dubitativo— desactivaron los rociadores.

Eso sonaba como una extraña contradicción.

—Podría ser una amenaza. —Barnaby no sonaba del todo convencido de su propia teoría y dirigió una mirada hacia Fire Emblem, quien luego considerarlo por unos segundos ofreció una nueva idea del motivo tras el ataque.

—O una represalia por no pasar esa propuesta.

No era difícil saber a qué propuesta se estaba refiriendo y si Fire Emblem tenía razón, ¿los que habían atacado la torre se conformarían con haber asustado a sus blancos o los buscarían después?

Solo pensar en eso bastó para que Kotetsu sintiese un escalofrío y sin vacilar, se enderezó y se apartó de la furgoneta que le había servido de apoyo. Que estuviese cansado era lo de menos cuando, quizás, Yuri todavía estaba en peligro...

—Bueno, creo que debería...

—Ir al hospital —interrumpió Bunny.

Kotetsu observó a su compañero con incredulidad. Después de haber pasado casi una hora subiendo y bajando escaleras, tenía que ser obvio que a él no le había pasado nada.

—Estoy bien... 

—Entraste sin ninguna protección, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado —dijo Barnaby con un tono impaciente.

—Típico —resopló Rock Bison.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para ir? —Blue Rose puso sus brazos en jarra y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Nada de esto era justo. Él no era el único que había estado en la torre y si él necesitaba una revisión médica, los demás no podían ser la excepción.

—¿Y ustedes?

—No necesitamos que nos obliguen —dijo Dragon Kid con una sonrisa que parecía más inocente que traviesa.

—Guapo —ordenó Fire Emblem, señalando a Kotetsu con una mano—, encárgate de ese viejo tigre.

—No tienes que decírmelo.

—¡Hey!

A pesar de sus intentos de protestar, nadie apoyó a Kotetsu e incluso Sky High lo despidió con su usual fervoroso estilo, por lo que se vio arrastrado al interior de la furgoneta y no pudo hacer nada para convencer a Bunny de no pedirle a Sam, el conductor, que los llevara directamente al hospital Stern Medaille.

—Están exagerando —se quejó Kotetsu una vez el vehículo comenzó su camino, mas Barnaby no contestó para contradecirlo. Extrañado, Kotetsu entrecerró sus ojos al tiempo que preguntó—: ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Barnaby, quien había decidido cambiarse de inmediato y acaba de quitarse el casco y ponerse sus gafas, lo miró de reojo.

—Fue una locura entrar así, pero lo entiendo.

Las palabras de su compañero lo desarmaron y con un suspiro, Kotetsu se dejó caer en el asiento junto al armario mecanizado en el que tendría que dejar su propio traje.

—Tenía que hacer algo.

Pronunciar esas cuatro palabras fue fácil; sin embargo, esa confesión lo dejó con un nudo en la garganta.

Pese a que la emergencia lo había impulsado actuar y hacer lo que un héroe debía, no podía negar que el miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado a Yuri había pesado sobre él hasta el momento en que lo había encontrado y si bien buscar la forma de sacar a Yuri de aquella sala lo había distraído del problema, no podía negar que el que su minuto de poder llegara a su fin le había impedido hacer justo lo que se había propuesto.

Aunque lo único que había querido hacer era _salvarlo_ , al final se había visto incapaz de hacerlo. 

—Pero eres demasiado impaciente —lo reprendió Bunny sin sonar verdaderamente cortante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Si te hubieras detenido a pensar, habrías sabido que Petrov estaba bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, confundido.

—¿Quién crees que autoriza que envíen a los héroes? —Barnaby alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Siempre? —No era que Kotetsu hubiese olvidado que Yuri también trabajaba directamente con los héroes, encargándose de todas las funciones administrativas que tenían lazos legales; pese a eso, nunca había pensando que no solo estaba involucrado en aprobar el ingreso de un héroe a una de las ligas, sino también en permitir que intervinieran en un caso u otro.

—Creo que en algunos casos HERO TV no necesita una autorización previa —dijo Bunny y se encogió de hombros—. Tendrás que preguntarle a él.

—Oh. —Kotetsu se tomó un segundo para considerar eso.

Si Bunny tenía razón, Yuri había sido el que había dado el permiso especial para que la segunda liga también participara en el rescate y aunque había tenido cómo comunicarse, no había pedido auxilio.

—Pero Yuri estaba en peligro —dijo Kotetsu en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño—. Estaba cerca de una de las explosiones y él... —Y él además había demostrado que era capaz de salir solo, mas no había hecho nada para rescatarse a sí mismo desde un comienzo.

—Tuvo suerte.

Tal vez Barnaby quería animarlo al recordarle que no le había pasado nada a Yuri, pero Kotetsu no pudo consolarse con eso. Él peligro para Yuri había sido real, tal como el hecho de que Yuri no había querido hacer nada antes de la llegada de Kotetsu y el que, contrario a lo que Yuri había dicho, Kotetsu mismo no había "hecho su trabajo".

Kotetsu se recostó contra la pared de la furgoneta y masajeó su frente, casi deseando un trago, pero sabía que no era el momento para intentar no pensar y relajarse.

—¿Crees que podrían volver a atacar a Yuri?

Él no había olvidado esa posibilidad, que desde que había cruzado por su mente lo había hecho querer salir corriendo en busca de Yuri.

No saber dónde podría encontrarlo era una de las razones por las que no había intentado hacer justo eso, al igual que el no tener un mal presentimiento pese a la desagradable sensación que le habían dejado los sucesos del día, mas eso no le parecía suficiente para confiarse.

Para su suerte, podía contar con Bunny.

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta cuál fue la razón de los ataques —dijo Bunny con una expresión seria luego de considerar su pregunta—, pero creo que querían enviar un mensaje.

Eso tenía sentido.

No habían intentado que los daños fueran mayores, no habían puesto ninguna bomba en un lugar en uso y no habían ido directamente tras una sola persona, limitándose a demostrar que podían atacar uno de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza.

—¿No podían simplemente decirlo a gritos? —se quejó al tiempo que se puso de pie.

Poder guardar la esperanza de que Yuri estaría bien, no solo porque quería creer que así sería, le quitaba un peso de encima.

Aún quería verlo y asegurarse por sí mismo de que estaba a salvo, pero por ahora podía aceptar que tendría que esperar para ello; no obstante, antes de cambiarse, consciente de que no había nada que le permitiera evitar ir al hospital, buscó su teléfono y escribió un corto mensaje.

«¿Dónde estás?»

Como de costumbre, no recibió respuesta alguna.

* * *

El panorama en el hospital Stern Medaille era extrañamente alentador.

A pesar del ataque a la Torre de la Justicia, del cual todavía estaban hablando en la pantalla que tenían en la sala de espera, no había rastros del caos común en medio de una tragedia.

No había sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de ambulancias constantemente, ni médicos corriendo para atender alguna emergencia. Quizás lo peor ya había pasado, pero Kotetsu quería creer que la rapidez con la que habían actuado había ayudado a que las personas que habían sido evacuadas no sufriesen mayores daños.

Kotetsu no tuvo que esperar más de unos minutos en compañía de Barnaby hasta que una enfermera lo guió a una sala de consulta y allí una mujer, quien se presentó como la doctora Choe, le hizo varias preguntas, tras lo cual ordenó un examen pulmonar y un examen de sangre.

Esas pruebas y aguardar por los resultados de ellas fue lo que más tiempo tomó y para el momento en que finalmente volvió a la sala de consultas y la doctora entró con una carpeta en mano, Kotetsu ya se sentía tan inquieto después de tanto rato haciendo nada que había recorrido la estrecha sala media docena de veces, esquivando el catre, las dos butacas y el escritorio que la ocupaban.

La médica no pareció sorprendida de encontrarlo en la mitad de otro recorrido y se limitó a indicarle con un gesto que se sentara.

—Casi no parece haber estado en un incendio —comentó Choe de buen humor, mirándolo de reojo mientras tomó asiento.

Kotetsu estaba seguro de a qué se debía ese casi.

No haber tenido otra muda de ropa en la furgoneta lo había obligado a ponerse las mismas prendas que había usado al entrar en la torre, cosa que era evidente debido al estado de estas.

—Soy un héroe —rió, consiguiendo una fugaz sonrisa, a la vez que se dejó caer sobre la otra butaca.

—No es extraño —dijo Choe con un semblante mucho más serio, repasando los documentos en sus manos— que algunos NEXTs se vean menos afectados en algunos casos, pero le recomiendo que permanezca monitoreado hasta mañana.

Eso tenía que significar que estaba bien, que no había necesidad de que hiciera tal cosa y que podía irse ya mismo.

—¿Tengo qué? —preguntó Kotetsu, queriendo confirmarlo.

—No puedo obligarlo según sus resultados —aceptó Choe, dejando los papeles sobre una mesa—, pero es lo mejor, los efectos del monóxido de carbono no siempre son inmediatos ni detectables.

Kotetsu sabía que la doctora estaba haciendo su trabajo y apreciaba su sugerencia, tal como la preocupación de Bunny y los demás, mas ya había tomado su decisión.

—Si me siento mal —prometió—, puedo venir rápido.

—¿En un minuto?

Kotetsu forzó una carcajada.

Aun sabiendo que ella estaba bromeando, quizás queriendo hacerlo sentir cómodo, el recuerdo del límite de sus poderes no era agradable.

La doctora, aparentemente no notando su incomodidad, enumeró una serie de síntomas que requerían atención médica inmediata y repitió su recomendación; no obstante, Kotetsu la rechazó una vez más.

—Bueno... —concluyó Kotetsu y a pesar de que se levantó de su asiento, en lugar de despedirse y salir, se detuvo a preguntar—: ¿Cómo puedo averiguar por un paciente?

—¿Está hospitalizado?

—No estoy seguro... —Kotetsu frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera recordaba el logo de la ambulancia en la que había dejado a Yuri, ni mucho menos sabía si lo habían llevado a un hospital en primer lugar—. Pero estaba en la torre.

—Puede preguntar en recepción.

Eso era tan obvio que Kotetsu se sintió avergonzado por haber preguntado, mas la sonrisa amable de la doctora borró el bochorno de su mente y tras agradecerle y firmar un documento, Kotetsu dejó la sala de consulta a paso ligero.

Al fin.

Kotetsu estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y revisó su teléfono en caso de que hubiese recibido un mensaje, intentando no decepcionarse al descubrir que no lo había hecho.

Por ahora, decidió, se reuniría con Bunny.

No le tomó demasiado encontrarlo, pues Barnaby se había sentado en una de las sillas del corredor que llevaba a la recepción y aunque había tomado una revista, estaba claro que no tenía ningún interés en su contenido, cosa que fue más que evidente cuando dirigió su vista hacia él antes de que Kotetsu dijese algo para anunciar su presencia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó y dejó a un lado la revista que había ojeado al tiempo que se puso de pie, dedicándole una mirada que delataba mejor que la pregunta lo preocupado que había estado.

—Te lo dije —pronunció Kotetsu con una sonrisa que pretendía ser reconfortante mientras recorrieron el resto del pasillo—, estoy bien. Cero síntomas de nada.

Tal como era de esperarse.

El hecho de que había estado trabajando como si nada debería haber sido suficiente prueba, pero viendo la manera en que Bunny se relajó con la noticia, Kotetsu no se sintió capaz de quejarse por haberse visto obligado a ir al hospital.

—¿Y tú?

Él no había sido el único que había entrado a la torre, al fin de cuentas, y aunque Barnaby había estado usando su traje, nunca estaba de más prevenir.

—Yo no estuve expuesto al humo —replicó Barnaby, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando claro que a él no le habían hecho ningún chequeo médico.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Si Saito te escucha —dijo Bunny con una media sonrisa— creo que querrá hacer una nueva prueba comparativa...

—Paso —interrumpió Kotetsu, recordando de inmediato la horripilante experiencia que había sido ver su viejo traje siendo aniquilado sin piedad—. Y no estoy diciendo que no confíe en las creaciones de Saito, solo que...

El notar por el rabillo de su ojo una silueta familiar lo hizo no solo dejar de hablar, sino detenerse en seco.

Yuri Petrov se encontraba frente a la recepción, sosteniendo su toga y su chaqueta en un brazo y con un bolígrafo en su mano libre, ligeramente inclinado sobre la mesa, consiguiendo con ello que su cabello suelto ocultara su rostro, mientras leía con atención algo que había en ella.

Hallarlo antes de comenzar a buscarlo seriamente era un alivio, tal como el hecho de que parecía estar a punto de dejar el hospital. Aun así, lo ocurrido en la torre y el que Kotetsu mismo había podido darse de alta a pesar de las recomendaciones de la doctora, lo hacían dudar si realmente Yuri debería estar haciendo eso.

Y si ese era el caso...

—¿Me esperas un minuto...? —Kotetsu señaló con su mano hacia Yuri, queriendo creer que su compañero entendería que necesitaba hablar a solas con Yuri, aun si no conocía la razón.

—Ve. Cancelaron nuestras rondas —le informó Barnaby, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro por un segundo—. Nos vemos mañana.

No sentirse culpable después de que Barnaby lo había esperado era imposible, pero prometiéndose internamente compensarlo por ello el día siguiente, Kotetsu le sonrió.

—Gracias, Bunny.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kotetsu trotó hasta la recepción y una vez estuvo tras Yuri, se empinó en un intento por ver lo que el juez estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuri?

No le sorprendió ver un documento igual al que él había firmado minutos atrás, el cual se resumía en que se responsabilizaba por su decisión de dejar el hospital y que admitía que había recibido recomendaciones médicas y advertencias de en qué casos debería regresar de inmediato.

El sobresalto de Yuri fue obvio por la manera en que alzó ligeramente su cabeza, mas en lugar de responderle de inmediato, Yuri firmó con cuidado y solo una vez dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, se enderezó y giró un poco para observarlo.

—Debería preguntarle lo mismo, Wild Tiger.

—Ya no estoy trabajando —replicó Kotetsu, señalando su rostro. Se había quitado su antifaz antes de entrar al hospital y si bien eso no había impedido que lo reconocieran, quería creer que Yuri entendía lo que eso significaba—. Y tú tampoco —continuó, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque Yuri había evitado hablar con él en la Torre de la Justicia, Kotetsu no planeaba dejar que lo evitara de nuevo—. Y no me contestaste.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —aseguró y le ofreció a la mujer tras la recepción el documento que acababa de firmar—. Aquí está.

—Recuerde —dijo ella al tiempo que recibió la hoja— que tendrá que ir a un hospital de inmediato si se presenta cualquier síntoma.

—Entiendo.

Sin más, Yuri giró en sus talones y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Ahora que lo conocía bien, reconocer que Yuri estaba de mal humor era sorprendentemente fácil. Su acostumbrada formalidad podía ocultarlo un poco, pero la forma en que cortaba cualquier intento de charla y rechazaba por completo tener compañía delataba la realidad.

Pero hoy Kotetsu no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Estás escapando —lo reprendió, siguiendo su paso sin dificultad—. Deberías quedarte hasta mañana...

—Oh. —Yuri inclinó un poco su cabeza en su dirección, viéndolo de soslayo—. ¿Y por qué usted no planea quedarse?

—Porque estoy.... —Esta consciente de que su respuesta sería exactamente la misma que Yuri le diría hizo que Kotetsu se acallase. Aun así, si Yuri quería ser obstinado, había otra solución—. Voy contigo.

Esta vez Yuri se detuvo por completo y lo encaró, alzando una ceja y manteniendo sus labios apretados por unos segundos, hasta que dijo:  
—¿Disculpe?

—Te lo dijeron, ¿no? —insistió Kotetsu, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener una sonrisa victoriosa, pues sabía que Yuri no podría contradecirlo, ni tampoco estaban en un lugar donde podría cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. En caso de síntomas...

—Puedo llamar una ambulancia en el peor de los casos —interrumpió Yuri.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kotetsu sintiera un escalofrío.

¿Eso mismo era lo que había pensado en la torre? ¿Acaso había decidido no pedir auxilio hasta que se diese el peor de los casos?

—Pero es mejor si alguien te cuida.

—No necesito...

—Yuri —pronunció Kotetsu, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado—, puedes contar conmigo.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle lo mismo hasta que Yuri lo entendiera y decidiese depender un poco en él?

Esta vez, sin embargo, Yuri no lo examinó con su mirada por varios minutos y se limitó a alzar una de sus manos, usándola para enviar su cabello hacia atrás al tiempo que suspiró.

—No se va a rendir.

—Nop. —Kotetsu sonrió—. Ya me conoces.


	12. Luna Menguante

Estaba claro que había cometido demasiados errores.

Tener una certeza absoluta de eso hacía más extraño el hecho de que había accedido a que Kotetsu lo siguiera al salir del hospital, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, obligar a que Kotetsu lo dejara en paz solo empeoraría la situación.

Y no podía permitirse eso.

Tras mirar de reojo su propio reflejo en el vidrio de un auto parqueado en las cercanías para cerciorarse de que su cicatriz no estaba visible, tal como había hecho en repetidas ocasiones desde que había abandonado la Torre de la Justicia, Yuri encaró a Kotetsu.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora?

¿Ir detrás de él durante todo el día? ¿O acaso podía guardar la esperanza de que aquel héroe tuviese algo más que hacer?

—Por ahora, tengo el día libre —aseguró Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros con total calma—. A no ser que pase algo. ¿Y tú?

Yuri apretó sus labios.

Si bien la responsabilidad tras el tiempo libre de Kotetsu residía en Apollon Media, estaba consciente de que también tenía parte de la culpa.

Haber autorizado a ambas ligas para trabajar en la evacuación había roto la rutina que mantenía a Kotetsu y a los demás héroes de la segunda liga ocupados y los había dejado bajo el foco de la atención de sus patrocinadores, lo cual cambiaría todo.

Y ese había sido un error.

—Imagino —dijo a modo de respuesta, esforzándose por concentrarse en lo que debía hacer— que no vino en su auto.

—No. —Kotetsu hizo una mueca mientras observó los alrededores del hospital—. Y parece que Bunny ya se fue en la furgoneta. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Tengo que ir —corrigió Yuri de manera automática.

Luego del ataque a la Torre de la Justicia, podía esperar nueva una pila de trabajo que, por una vez, tendría poco que ver con Wild Tiger.

La sola investigación tras ambas explosiones —dos bombas, probablemente— requeriría diversas autorizaciones de un juez y no creía que los demás jueces de la ciudad estuviesen dispuestos a estar en su lugar de trabajo para darlas de inmediato; además, el circo mediático sin duda merecía algo de atención; el proceso de reparaciones e inspección de los sistemas antiincendios dentro de la torre necesitaría un buen uso del presupuesto para emergencias, el cual tendría que revisar con detenimiento antes de aprobar; y estaba claro que era necesario renovar el protocolo de ingreso a la torre, cosa que tendría que ser uno de los temas de la próxima reunión con el alcalde, la cual seguramente sería llevada a cabo en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Pero eso no era todo.

La revisión de las cintas de seguridad podría convertirlo en un sospechoso de otra investigación y tenía que prepararse para la interrogación y quizás para más que eso.

Y ese había sido otro error.

¿Por qué no había permitido que Kotetsu insistiese con sus planes desesperados? ¿Por qué no lo había obligado a contactar a Brooks? ¿Por qué no había llamado directamente a la primera liga?

Usar sus poderes para salir junto a Kotetsu había sido innecesario y si alguna cámara había logrado sobrevivir el fuego inicial y lo había grabado...

Yuri se obligó a inhalar con lentitud y dirigió su vista hacia su reflejo de nuevo, queriendo recordarse que al menos había tomado tan poco tiempo salir de aquella sala que sus poderes no habían afectado el maquillaje que cubría su cicatriz.

Por ahora, su trabajo debía ser su prioridad.

—Tomaremos un taxi.

No les tomó más de un par de minutos hacerlo, para alivio de Yuri.

Tener una meta clara y poder trabajar en ella era mucho mejor que repasar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas y las posibles consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar.

—A la Torre de la Justicia —indicó una vez estuvieron en el auto y Kotetsu cerró la puerta.

—Pudo ser una tragedia, ¿no? —comentó el taxista, mirando a Kotetsu por el retrovisor al tiempo que arrancó—. Pero ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo. No sabía que la segunda liga hacía tanto.

—Sí, bueno, también somos héroes.

Que la atención del conductor estuviese en Kotetsu, a quien había reconocido sin ningún problema, permitió que Yuri pudiese relejarse y sin prestar atención a la charla de ambos, buscó su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes.

Como quizás era de esperarse, encontró uno de Kotetsu, el cual ignoró a favor de cuatro notificaciones oficiales: dos sobre la postergación de los juicios que habían sido planeados para hoy, una sobre una reunión el día siguiente a primera hora en la cúspide de la Torre de la Justicia y un último con la información disponible hasta ahora del ataque.

—¿Realmente estás pensando en ir a trabajar? —preguntó de repente Kotetsu en un murmullo.

Notando tardíamente que el taxista estaba conduciendo en silencio, Yuri apartó su atención del informe para observar a Kotetsu de reojo.

Descubrir que Kotetsu se había sentado de medio lado para verlo lo tomó desprevenido, pero Yuri se forzó a volver a fijarse en la pantalla de su teléfono de inmediato e inclinó un poco su cabeza para que su cabello ocultase su rostro.

Aun sabiendo que nada lo delataba, no quería verlo de frente en ese instante.

—Sí, después de lo ocurrido es necesario.

Kotetsu suspiró sonoramente.

—Así que así seas una de las víctimas tienes que seguir como si nada.

¿Victima? ¿Desde cuándo él era una victima?

Yuri apretó el agarre de su teléfono por varios segundos, todavía con sus ojos enfocados en la pantalla pese a que no hizo ningún esfuerzo para continuar leyendo.

Él nunca había sido una victima.

Él enfrentaba el mal, tal como debía hacer. Se encargaba de que nadie escapara de la justicia, brindaba el castigo merecido, no dejaba que nada lo detuviera...

Y esa tarde, ¿no le había demostrado a Kotetsu que no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún héroe?

Caer en cuenta de esa contradicción entre los hechos y lo que Kotetsu había dicho llevó a Yuri a arriesgarse a darle una mirada más.

Kotetsu continuaba pendiente de él, con su ceño fruncido en preocupación y sus labios apretados como si se estuviese conteniendo de decir algo y él, en cambio estaba al borde de perder la compostura.

Yuri cerró los ojos por un segundo al tiempo que hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con lentitud.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse si deseaba evitar empeorar las cosas.

Además, se dijo, lo más probable era que Kotetsu hubiese hablado sin pensar, que sus palabras no tuviesen ningún significado oculto en ellas salvo que continuaba desaprobando el que Yuri había dejado el hospital antes de lo recomendado o que quizás, incluso, fuesen una forma de sugerirle una excusa para olvidarse de su trabajo por un día.

No queriendo responderle a Kotetsu pese a eso, Yuri buscó una vez más la distracción de su trabajo, pero aunque resumió su lectura, fue incapaz de procesar las palabras al menos hasta que una captó su atención: «Fallecidos».

Así que había verdaderas víctimas por las Kotetsu debería preocuparse.

—Tres personas murieron —informó con un tono neutro, fijando su atención en el espejo retrovisor para poder ver la reacción de Kotetsu sin que fuese demasiado evidente—. Dos durante la primera explosión, la otra por complicaciones respiratorias y hay tres personas más en cuidados intensivos.

Y eso bastaba para convertir a los culpables tras ese ataque en blancos de Lunatic.

¿Y qué haría Kotetsu frente a tal pecado?

Que Kotetsu no había esperado escuchar algo así fue obvio por la forma en la que sus ojos se agrandaron y se enderezó, tenso, en su asiento, mas eso pronto fue remplazado por simple determinación.

—Te prometo que los atraparemos.

Predecible.

La normalidad de ese hecho finalmente logró que Yuri se calmara lo suficiente para notar que se encontraba a punto de cometer otro error. No tenía sentido buscar provocar a Kotetsu cuando sabía tan bien cuáles eran sus ideales de justicia e intentarlo era peligroso, aun en mejores situaciones.

—La investigación apenas comenzó. —Yuri guardó su teléfono y enfocó su vista en las calles que estaban recorriendo—. Desconozco si será necesario un héroe.

Kotetsu pronunció un suave «hmm» en respuesta.

La conversación parecía haber llegado a su fin con esas palabras, pero luego de un rato de silencio, Kotetsu volvió a hablar:  
—¿De quién depende eso?

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—Tengo curiosidad.

—Principalmente, depende de las circunstancias —replicó. No tenía razones para dudar de la sinceridad de Kotetsu y la familiaridad de un tema laboral le permitía resguardarse de otros asuntos que prefería no tocar en ese instante—. La señorita Joubert es bien conocida por presentar quejas si un caso... llamativo no es asignado a la primera liga.

Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta risa.

—No me sorprende.

Poder ver que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y que no podrían acercarse mucho más, ya que la policía todavía tenía bloqueado el paso vehicular, impidió que Kotetsu tuviera la oportunidad de añadir algo más, pues Yuri tomó la iniciativa diciéndole al conductor que podía dejarlos ahí y pagándole de inmediato.

Al bajar del auto, Kotetsu deslizó su antifaz a su rostro y caminó junto a él en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la torre, luego de pasar por un punto de control de seguridad que habían montado de manera provisional a un bloque de distancia.

Aun cuando ya habían controlado la emergencia y la presencia de HERO TV y las ambulancias brillaba por su ausencia, la cantidad de personas en las cercanías no había disminuido.

Pero ahora, los grupos reunidos no eran de curiosos o de recién rescatados, sino de personas que trabajaban en la torre que no parecían haberse visto afectados por el ataque y un pequeño número de hombres del escuadrón antibombas de la ciudad, quienes parecían estar esperando órdenes.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se detuvo a pocos metros de la torre.

Entre lo que estaba viendo y el informe que había recibido le bastó para hacerse una idea de los últimos sucesos no reportados aún y entender que, probablemente, tendría que aguardar antes de poder comenzar con su larga lista de trabajo pendiente...

—Petrov.

—Williams —pronunció de manera automática, haciendo un mínimo gesto en dirección al hombre que se había acercado para saludarlo.

No creía tener paciencia para aguantar la habladuría de aquel otro juez, mas todo indicaba que Williams estaba decidido a obligar a todo el que se cruzara con él a escucharlo, como si creyese que ese era el momento adecuado para influenciar a los demás.

—Cuesta creerlo, ¿eh? —Williams gesticuló hacia la policía todavía presente—. Todo esto por una simple protesta.

Aunque Yuri notó la confusión de Kotetsu ante esas palabras, no se tomó un segundo para explicarle. No dudaba que Kotetsu entendería pronto qué tipo de persona era Williams.

—Tengo entendido que nadie ha asumido la autoría del ataque.

—Como si no fuese obvio —bufó—. Sabemos que todos estaríamos más seguros si dejan eso de los derechos de los NEXT y cambian las leyes de una vez. No todos se van a sentar y aceptar que sigamos en las mismas.

—No dudo que hay quienes piensan eso, pero algunos preferimos limitarnos a los hechos y a nuestro trabajo.

Sin más, Yuri se alejó del hombre, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo más grande en busca de un rostro familiar que pudiera darle las respuestas que buscaba. Kotetsu fue tras él.

—No sabía que había personas así en el Departamento de Justicia —comentó, mirando de reojo hacia atrás con una mueca de desagrado.

—Muchas personas siguen sus creencias de diferentes formas. Hombres como él lo hacen de manera legal.

Esa era la forma más correcta de aceptar que el movimiento anti-NEXT también tenía aliados incluso en las ramas de la Administración de Justicia.

—¿Te toca trabajar con él muy seguido? —preguntó Kotetsu en voz baja, luciendo claramente horrorizado ante la sola idea.

—No. —La carrera de Williams se había visto limitada por su abierta parcialidad y su participación en la junta de la ciudad y en los asuntos relacionados con HERO TV era nula, aun si intentaba cambiar eso en cada oportunidad social que se le presentaba.

—Al menos.

Kotetsu se veía sinceramente aliviado por él.

Incómodo, Yuri aceleró su andar y para su suerte, antes de verse obligado a continuar hablando con Kotetsu, alguien se abrió paso para llegar a él y Yuri lo reconoció de inmediato. Jones.

—¡Juez Petrov, me alegra verlo bien! —exclamó el pasante con una sonrisa una vez se detuvo y miró a Kotetsu—. ¿Gracias a Wild Tiger?

La contestación de Kotetsu careció de mucha fuerza y fue acompañada por una corta risa, como si no quisiese hablar mucho de ello, cosa que Yuri agradeció. Su "rescate" no era un tema apto para el sitio en el que estaban, aun cuando tampoco planeaba discutirlo en un lugar más privado.

—¿Ya terminaron de controlar el fuego? —cuestionó Yuri, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Lo que le interesaba era saber los más recientes sucesos que todavía no habían sido reportados y cuyos detalles no eran evidentes y era posible que Jones supiese algo.

—Sí, y ahora están buscando más explosivos —replicó Jones con un suspiro—. Piso por piso.

—¿Y qué hay del ingreso a la torre? —Eso era lo principal.

—Dijeron que nadie puede entrar hasta que terminen de revisar. —Jones señaló hacia la entrada, donde dos hombres mantenían guardia—. Y apenas va en el piso treinta y algo.

—Me pregunto —pronunció Yuri, mirando de reojo a Kotetsu— si harán una excepción si estoy con un héroe...

Jones abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Voy a preguntar —ofreció y echó a correr hacia el lugar en el que el escuadrón antibombas había establecido su punto de control.

—¿Crees que dirán que sí? —susurró Kotetsu, siguiendo a Jones con su vista.

—Existe la posibilidad. 

El que su oficina estuviese en uno de los pisos ya revisados ponía la balanza a su favor tanto como la presencia de Wild Tiger. Todo dependía de la persona a la que habían dejado a cargo: qué tanto se atañía al protocolo, si consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de que fuese peligroso entrar a la torre, la opinión que tenía de Wild Tiger...

—Yuri...

—Estoy trabajando, Wild Tiger —interrumpió con brusquedad al verse sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Y ahora yo también —suspiró, cansado.

Yuri no se sintió culpable por eso.

Había sido Kotetsu quien había decidido seguirlo y quien le había ofrecido su ayuda en repetidas ocasiones. Él ni siquiera había considerado aceptar tal oferta, mas el estar consciente de que la presencia de Kotetsu podría hacer una diferencia lo había llevado a darle la oportunidad de brindarle una mano, aun si era solo con su nombre de héroe.

Dudaba, al fin de cuentas, que necesitase a un héroe durante un corto viaje hasta su oficina.

—No tomará más de unos minutos.

Ese era un hecho, pero mencionarlo sorprendió a Kotetsu, si juzgaba por la rápida forma en la que giró hacia él para verlo de frente.

Y un segundo después, Kotetsu le sonrió.

—Sabes que no me negaré así tome más.

De manera automática, Yuri contuvo su respiración.

No poder desconfiar de esas palabras era peor que las dudas que había tenido meses atrás, cuando Kotetsu se había retirado de la primera liga debido al declive de sus poderes.

Kotetsu, _Wild Tiger_ , había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a decepcionar a su hija, a dejar atrás a su compañero, a sacrificar su tiempo libre e incluso a lanzarse al fuego sin sus poderes ni traje por él. Kotetsu era un héroe, un tonto que actuaba sin pensar si creía que podía ayudar, un ingenuo que desconocía mucho de él.

¿Y haría lo mismo si supiera la verdad?

No poder asegurarlo era extrañamente reconfortante y Yuri dejó escapar el aliento contenido antes de volver a percatarse de sus alrededores, justo a tiempo para ver a Jones acercándose a trote.

—Dicen —informó Jones con su respiración ligeramente agitada— que mientras sea rápido...

Yuri asintió.

—Solo recogeré algunos documentos.

—Y yo lo mantendré fuera de peligro —afirmó Kotetsu.

Luego de agradecerle a Jones, Yuri y Kotetsu se dirigieron a la entrada, donde uno de los hombres del escuadrón antibombas confirmó a que piso iban, tras lo cual los acompañó hasta al único ascensor que habían habilitado para uso y les repitió lo mismo que Jones había dicho.

—Recuerdo —dijo Kotetsu en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, mirando hacia arriba— que una vez Bunny y yo nos tuvimos que encargar de una bomba en un ascensor.

Lo repentino que fue ese comentario causó que Yuri tuviese que tomarse un momento para recordar a qué se refería Kotetsu.

—Ah, a comienzos de su primera temporada con Brooks.

—Sí. Estuvimos trabajando en eso hasta el último segundo —continuó Kotetsu con una sonrisa amplia—. Bunny quería desactivarla, pero al final tuvimos que improvisar.

—Destruyendo parte del edificio —señaló Yuri con un suspiro—. Parece que esa es su firma.

—¡Pero esa vez fue justificado!

—Sí, esa vez.

La llegada al piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Yuri acabó con la trivial charla y recorrieron en silencio el camino hasta ella.

Una vez allí, Yuri dejó su toga colgada detrás de la puerta, donde sin duda le recordaría que debía llevarla a la lavandería para deshacerse del olor acre del humo, y fue directo en busca de su maletín para guardar en el todos los documentos ya impresos relevantes para el que sería su trabajo el día siguiente, decidido a ignorar a Kotetsu, quien había decidido caminar por la oficina.

No estar alerta, sin embargo, era imposible.

Aun cuando no había nada en su oficina que pudiese delatarlo, que Kotetsu pareciese sentirse cómodo al punto de incluso pasar sin ningún titubeo la línea invisible para visitantes, marcada por las sillas frente al escritorio, lo inquietaba, en especial porque esta no era la primera vez.

Yuri recordaba bien la ocasión en la que al llegar a su oficina había hallado a Kotetsu en ella, tal como el hecho de que Kotetsu ni siquiera había lucido culpable al ser descubierto.

Era evidente que Kotetsu se sentía cómodo junto a Yuri, que cualquier renuencia que podría haberlo llevado mantener cierta distancia de cortesía había desaparecido, que quizás inclusive actuaría igual si llegaba a volver a pisar su casa.

Y eso evidenciaba un error más.

—¿No te gusta la vista?

—¿Disculpe? —La repentina pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa y de reflejo, Yuri dirigió su mirada hacia Kotetsu, quien se había detenido junto a las ventanas.

—La vista —repitió Kotetsu, levantando la persiana con una mano para dejar gran parte del cristal descubierto—. Desde aquí.

Sin prestar atención al panorama que podía ver desde ahí, Yuri entrecerró los ojos.

No había duda de que era un interrogante inconsecuente, cargado de curiosidad carente de recelo, mas la sensación de que cada verdad que le brindaba solo conseguía que Kotetsu se acercara más lo hacía no querer contestar. Pero también era un hecho, se recordó, que las evasivas solo aplazaban tener que dar una respuesta, pues Kotetsu no se daba por vencido.

Finalmente, Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decir que tengo mucho tiempo para mirar por la ventana.

Era la verdad. Su trabajo era su prioridad y mientras pudiese dedicarse a el sin sufrir interrupciones de ningún tipo, lo que podía divisar desde su oficina era irrelevante.

La mueca que hizo Kotetsu al escucharlo dejó claro que no estaba satisfecho con esa réplica, mas Yuri decidió no darle importancia y regresar a los archivos que había estado seleccionando.

—Así que... —Pero Kotetsu no parecía tener intenciones de aguardar en silencio.

Yuri se contuvo de masajear su temple, decidido a no dejarse distraer; aun así, al notar que Kotetsu no había terminado de decir lo que fuese que fuera a mencionar, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el héroe.

Esa pareció ser la señal que Kotetsu estaba esperando, pues dejó caer la persiana y se recostó contra el marco de la ventana tras él.

—La segunda liga. Nos llamaste hoy.

A pesar de que Yuri no había esperado escuchar eso, no llegó a sobresaltarse.

Ahí se encontraba Wild Tiger, probando que sus interrogantes en el taxi habían tenido como propósito confirmar su papel tras las decisiones de enviar a los héroes, que bajo su fachada torpe había alguien perspicaz, advirtiéndole que podría resultar peligroso. No obstante, tener cuidado y elegir sus palabras era algo a lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado y eso hacía que contestar fuese fácil.

—¿Planea preguntarme el porqué de cada decisión?

—Nah, no realmente —rió Kotetsu, viéndolo a los ojos—. Pero me alegra que confíes en mí. En nosotros —corrigió, luciendo avergonzado.

Yuri inclinó su cabeza, fingiendo que su atención volvía a estar en las carpetas sobre su escritorio.

No quería responder, ni mucho menos podía hacerlo.

El nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía, al igual que sus pensamientos, los cuales se habían convertido en un eco de las palabras de Kotetsu.

No podía negarlo; no podía refutarlo diciendo que se había tratado de una decisión impersonal y basada en lo que requería la situación, que no había sido influida por su fe en Wild Tiger; no podía mentirse afirmando que ese no era otro error.

De reflejo, Yuri cerró con fuerza su maletín.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Eso no era cierto, mas Yuri no se sentía capaz de rememorar en ese instante todo lo que debía revisar para el día siguiente. Tendría que confiar que más tarde, cuando estuviese en condiciones de trabajar, podría acceder remotamente a las copias digitales de lo que llegase a necesitar.

Salir de la oficina no le permitió ningún respiro, pues Kotetsu lo siguió de cerca y aun cuando sus comentarios en el camino fueron triviales, el peso de su previa afirmación continuaba sobre Yuri.

Estaba claro que necesitaba alejarse de él.

¿Y qué excusa le serviría para lograrlo?

Yuri aún no había conseguido pensar en nada una vez abandonaron la torre, mas el hecho de que Jones los estaba esperando, sentando en las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada, le brindaba la oportunidad de no continuar a solas con Kotetsu. Y quizás, incluso, hablar con el pasante podría convertirse en la distracción que aclararía su cabeza.

Con eso en mente, Yuri fue directamente hacia Jones, quien se levantó al verlos acercarse.

—Imagino que esto tomará gran parte de la tarde —comentó Yuri de manera casual, mirando de reojo la torre.

—Sí... —Jones suspiró con una mueca desolada—. Mañana será un caos.

Y siendo así, hablar de aguardar hasta poder volver oficialmente a su oficina no tenía sentido.

—Pero —dijo, sabiendo que Jones, como pasante, sin duda sentía la obligación de esperar hasta que restablecieran la normalidad en la torre— si llegan a necesitarme por alguna razón...

—Ah, la línea de emergencia, ¿cierto? —Jones asintió con su cabeza, entendiendo sus instrucciones aun antes de que él las terminase de pronunciar.

Si algo se presentaba, el que lo contactasen le daría la excusa que buscaba, mas Yuri no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con eso y una vez se despidieron de Jones, se dirigió a Kotetsu.

—Ahora... 

—A comer —interrumpió Kotetsu.

Yuri lo fulminó con su mirada.

Era suficientemente malo no tener claro lo que haría y no lo ayudaba que Kotetsu ni siquiera le diese la oportunidad de mencionar algo como la necesidad de un ambiente tranquilo para trabajar.

Pero, cayó en cuenta Yuri, quizás justamente eso serviría...

—Necesito...

—Descansar, recuperarte, aprovechar tu raro día libre, dejar que te cuide... —Kotetsu hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca pensativa—. Si prefieres —continuó más despacio—, podemos comprar algo en el camino y en tu casa...

—No. —Eso era algo que no podía permitir, sin importar la razón.

—Si es por tu mamá...

No alzar una mano para cubrir su rostro con ella le tomó a Yuri todo su esfuerzo.

Su madre era solo parte del problema, nada comparable con la evidencia en el sótano y su aparente inhabilidad de poder negarse cuando Kotetsu insistía tanto.

—Si se compromete a no interrumpirme... —suspiró Yuri, consciente de que no podría deshacerse de Kotetsu pronto.

—Prometido —replicó Kotetsu de inmediato con una gran sonrisa—. A no ser que sea necesario.

Aceptar la compañía de Kotetsu, sin embargo, no significaba que dejaría todo en manos del héroe, ni permitiría que tal cosa lo llevase a un nuevo error.

Era hora de recuperar el control.

Hablar con uno de los hombres encargados de la seguridad de la torre fue lo único que necesitó para poder sacar su auto del parqueadero y por insistencia de Kotetsu, hicieron primero una parada en un restaurante de comida china, donde Kotetsu tomó la iniciativa haciendo un gran pedido para llevar.

Era evidente que Kotetsu estaba pensando en una comida para más de dos personas, como si creyese que irían a la casa de Yuri, pero Yuri decidió no corregir su suposición.

Ya se daría cuenta. Y así fue.

—Uh, Yuri —dijo poco después de que dejaron el restaurante con dos bolsas llenas de contenedores de cartón—, vamos...

—Camino a su apartamento, sí.

Era más seguro para él mantener a Kotetsu lejos de la casa de los Petrov y estando allí, en algún momento podría anunciar que tenía que irse y acabar con esta tarde social o lo que fuese que fuera.

—No que me moleste, pero pensé que iríamos a tu casa —comentó Kotetsu, sonando desconcertado—. Tu mamá debe estar preocupada...

—La llamaré más tarde —replicó Yuri, cerrando sus manos con fuerza en el timón.

Ella no lo estaba. 

Aun si por alguna razón había prendido el televisor en el momento adecuado para verlo siendo evacuado, si es que HERO TV había grabado y transmitido eso, y había estado lo suficientemente lúcida para reconocerlo, sin duda no se había preocupado.

—¿Hay alguien con ella?

—Ella está bien.

Yuri solo notó lo brusca que había sido su respuesta debido al silencio que le siguió, mas no quiso añadir nada.

La curiosidad llena de buenas intenciones de Kotetsu no era bienvenida en lo que a su madre se refería y que eso quedase claro podría, sin duda, ahorrarle más de un dolor de cabeza en un futuro.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió con poca conversación y ningún incidente, cosa que permitió que Yuri se encontrase menos tenso cuando subió al anticuado ascensor del edificio en el que Kotetsu vivía.

Solo estaría allí hasta que Kotetsu se sintiese satisfecho y dejase de insistir en "ir con él" y luego, podría salir de aquel apartamento.

—Voy a servir —anunció Kotetsu una vez abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, tras lo cual se dirigió directamente a la cocina con la comida que habían comprado—, siéntete como en tu casa. Ah, y si quieres llamar, allá está el teléfono.

Consciente de que Kotetsu continuaría insistiendo, Yuri caminó hasta el sofá, tomó asiento al tiempo que dejó en una esquina su maletín y su chaqueta y sacó su propio móvil.

No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con su madre, pero podía fingir, conservar una fachada que apaciguaría la persistente curiosidad de Kotetsu e impedir con ello que continuase indagando por lo mismo.

Después unos segundos, Yuri llevó el aparato hasta su oreja.

—Mamá... —dijo en voz alta para que Kotetsu lo escuchara, pero de inmediato le fallaron las palabras.

Esta no era más que una farsa, mas eso no impidió que se cuestionase qué le diría si ella estuviese dispuesta y capaz de escucharlo.

¿Explicarle que estaba siguiendo lo que el héroe que alguna vez había sido papá le había enseñado? ¿Que impartir justicia y acabar con el mal en vez de ignorarlo era su única meta?

Pero a él no le interesaba recibir perdón ni comprensión y de eso no se trataba esta falsa llamada.

—Sí, sí... —dijo para llenar el silencio—. Estoy bien. —Y a ella no le agradaría escuchar tal cosa. Lo opuesto, quizás, la aliviaría, la haría sentir que finalmente se había hecho justicia y que el monstruo que le había robado a su esposo la dejaría en paz.

Esforzándose por mantener las apariencias, Yuri apretó sus labios y tras unos segundos, dijo lo primero que cruzó su mente para acabar con el acto:  
—Volveré cuando pueda.

Inmediatamente después, Yuri dejó su teléfono a un lado y se concentró en respirar de manera pausada.

No podía permitir que esto lo afectara, no podía cometer un nuevo error, no podía... no debía...

—¿Palitos o cubiertos?

La repentina pregunta le recordó donde estaba y Yuri solo pudo respirar con alivio, agradeciendo que todo indicara que Kotetsu no había notado nada.

Sin embargo, era Kotetsu el que había iniciado todo con su innecesaria preocupación y persistencia.

Yuri cerró sus puños, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. 

No había ninguna duda de que Kotetsu T. Kaburagi sería su perdición.


	13. La luna que aparece de día VII

Kotetsu no estaba seguro de qué había estado esperando.

No era como si Yuri fuese a cambiar de la noche a la mañana y de hecho, había dejado muy claro que lo único que deseaba hacer era lo de siempre: trabajar.

Aun así, el ser ignorado no le sentaba bien.

Consciente de que había prometido no interrumpirlo, Kotetsu había hecho lo posible para pasar el tiempo, pero ver repeticiones HERO TV —con poco volumen, para no distraer a Yuri—, arreglar la cocina, sacar la basura y simplemente dar vueltas en su propio apartamento en busca de algo que hacer distaba de ser siquiera una distracción con Yuri ahí, sentando en un sofá e ignorándolo a favor de documentos varios.

¿Acaso Yuri disfrutaba pasar tantas horas con su nariz metida en tanto papeleo?

No, ese no podía ser el caso. Kotetsu recordaba que Yuri mismo había dicho algo de apreciar más los resultados, al fin de cuentas, y no se veía particularmente contento, mas no podía negar que Yuri lucía mucho más calmo mientras revisaba archivo tras archivo.

En el transcurso de la tarde, la tensión que había parecido acompañarlo desde que habían salido del hospital se había desvanecido poco a poco, y aunque en un comienzo había dirigido su mirada hacia la puerta repetidas veces, como si estuviese pensando en salir corriendo del lugar a la primera oportunidad, ahora toda su atención estaba en su trabajo y en el café que Kotetsu le había ofrecido minutos atrás.

¿Y cuándo iba a terminar?

Kotetsu tenía la sospecha de que no sería pronto, pues pese a que la tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y la luz que entraban por las dos ventanas alargadas junto a la escalera estaba disminuyendo, Yuri no había hecho el primer ademán de dejar todo de lado.

Eso era tan típico como frustrante y fue la única razón por la que Kotetsu decidió no prender la luz, guardando la esperanza de que la creciente penumbra se encargase de convencer a Yuri de dar por terminado el trabajo del día, cosa que no sucedió.

En vez de eso, en cuanto la oscuridad comenzó a invadir el lugar a pesar de las bombillas en la calle y del televisor encendido adentro, Yuri apartó los documentos que había sacado de su maletín para trabajar en su teléfono.

Ver eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Kotetsu.

Si bien había sido testigo numerosas veces de la exagerada dedicación de Yuri a su deber, había esperado que en esta ocasión fuese diferente. No había pasado más que unas horas desde que habían abandonado un edificio en llamas y eso, en opinión de Kotetsu, debería bastar para persuadir a Yuri de alterar su rutina.

Pero estaba claro que no era suficiente y si él no lo detenía, Yuri continuaría hasta el día siguiente sin siquiera hacer una pausa.

Tras tomarse un momento para prepararse para las objeciones que seguramente escucharía, Kotetsu dejó el control remoto a un lado sin molestarse por apagar el televisor primero y abandonó la esquina del sofá en forma de ele para acercarse a la otra esquina, donde Yuri había pasado toda la tarde.

—Y la ciudad sigue en pie —comentó, dejándose caer justo a su lado.

Yuri giró su cabeza hacia él, alzando una ceja al tiempo que apagó su celular y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sofá.

—¿Disculpa?

 _Disculpa_ , no _disculpe_. Kotetsu no pudo evitar sonreír.

Que Yuri realmente estuviese más tranquilo hacía que la aburrida tarde que había pasado valiese la pena, aun si, a la vez, no era suficiente para que todo estuviese bien.

Él había fallado, Yuri había actuado como si su propia seguridad no le importase y encima de todo estaba fingiendo que nada había sucedido; aunque Kotetsu suponía que lo último se aplicaba también a él, pues no tenía ningún deseo de hablar al respecto.

Por ahora, la idea de saborear la calma mientras duraba y aprovechar el buen humor de Yuri sonaba mucho mejor.

—No pasó nada más, por suerte —dijo Kotetsu, estirando sus brazos en el espaldar al tiempo que se relajaba—. Y ni siquiera me han llamado para recordarme del informe del día.

A pesar de las sombras danzantes que producía el televisor en la cada vez más lóbrega sala, Kotetsu pudo notar que Yuri siguió su movimiento con la mirada.

Esa clara muestra de recelo inmerecido estuvo a punto de hacer que Kotetsu retirase su brazo derecho e incluso consideró disculparse, no queriendo hacer nada que llevase a Yuri de vuelta al mismo ciclo de alejarse y regresar, mas antes de poder hacerlo, Yuri suspiró sin hacer ningún amague de levantarse.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

El tono neutro de Yuri hizo que sus palabras sonaran nacidas del hábito y no de una verdadera intención de reprenderlo, por lo que Kotetsu no pudo molestarse.

—Sí... —Kotetsu se permitió una sonrisa perezosa—. Bunny seguramente me obligará a hacerlo a primera hora.

Y para eso todavía faltaba mucho, cosa que Kotetsu agradecía.

Entre más tiempo pudiese pasar lejos de un escritorio y esquivar todo lo del rescate, mejor.

—Hace bien.

La seriedad con la que Yuri replicó logró que la sonrisa de Kotetsu se transformara en un mohín.

—Ustedes se parecen en eso —afirmó, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar los papeles que Yuri había dejado sobre la mesa auxiliar—. No es como si yo sea un vago. Y no pasa nada si lo hago mañana.

—No dejar las cosas para después es un buen hábito.

Kotetsu puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No tienen remedio.

Aun así, la normalidad en todos esos comentarios era reconfortante.

—Pero —continuó Kotetsu, mirando la silueta de Yuri de soslayo— no puedes negar que tengo razón y que además hay que aprovechar cuando todo está tranquilo.

Hablar por hablar era fácil.

Kotetsu podía pensar en docenas de cosas que decir, comenzando por formas para pasar el tiempo en esas raras ocasiones en las que un héroe podía tomarse un descanso y terminando con las muchas experiencias que había vivido que probaban lo mucho que esos momentos debían ser apreciados, y justo de eso fue de lo habló, manteniendo su atención más en Yuri que en lo que estaba diciendo.

Era extraño tener a Yuri ahí, pese a lo mucho que se veían.

Sin duda era porque las visitas de Yuri a su apartamento habían sido pocas en comparación con las numerosas veces en las que él había ido a la oficina del juez o las noches en un restaurante, en las que solían tener una mesa entre ellos y suficientes personas cerca como para no olvidar que estaban en público.

Ahora, en cambio, Kotetsu estaba consciente de que se encontraban completamente solos.

No obstante, eso no era todo.

Las circunstancias mismas que los habían llevado a dirigirse al apartamento de Kotetsu no eran algo de todos los días y eso incluso se reflejaba en la apariencia de Yuri. Él había descartado su chaqueta desde un comienzo, cosa que Kotetsu no recordaba haberlo visto hacer en muchas ocasiones; pero lo más notorio era su cabello suelto, que junto a la oscuridad que anunciaba que ya era oficialmente de noche en Sternbild apenas le permitía ver su semblante.

¿Y por qué lo tenía así?

En medio de la preocupación por Yuri y del tenso ambiente en la Torre de la Justicia, Kotetsu no se había detenido a preguntarse el motivo tras esa extrañeza, mas ahora que solo estaba llenando el silencio con la ayuda esporádica de los cortos comentarios de Yuri que probaban que éste lo estaba escuchando, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad; sin embargo, no quería averiguar la razón.

Aun si se trataba de algo trivial, como que había perdido su cinta durante el chequeo en el hospital, mencionarlo haría inevitable volver a pensar en todo lo ocurrido horas atrás y eso no sonaba tan bien como extender su brazo y tomar entre sus dedos un mechón con la excusa de ver mejor a Yuri.

Sería sencillo...

No se había sentado como lo había hecho pensando en la proximidad en la que lo dejaba de Yuri, pero le daba la oportunidad de solo tener que deslizar un poco su mano derecha para rozar con sus dedos el cabello de Yuri y quizás el juez ni siquiera lo notaría hasta que él se animase a apartar el mechón que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro.

La tentación de hacerlo hizo que Kotetsu se acallase en medio de la historia de la vez en la que él había tenido que salir corriendo una mañana, antes de poder desayunar o apagar la estufa, para detener un robo a un banco, y ese fue el momento en el que Yuri decidió hablar.

—Respecto a lo que ocurrió esta tarde... —dijo con un tono titubeante.

Y con eso se rompió la ilusión.

Kotetsu recostó su cabeza en el espaldar y miró hacia arriba por un rato, tras lo cual suspiró.

Por supuesto, no podía esperar que Yuri decidiese posponer algo hasta el día siguiente o al menos por unas horas.

A pesar de que no sentía ningún deseo de tener esa conversación, Kotetsu se enderezó, retirando incluso sus brazos del espaldar y se movió para poder encarar a Yuri sin tener que torcer su cuello.

Ahora, más que nunca, se arrepentía de no haber encendido las luces, pues no ser capaz de detallar la expresión de Yuri le dificultaba más de lo usual tener una idea de qué era lo que Yuri estaba pensando. No que eso significase que no podía adivinar la principal razón por la que Yuri había sacado el tema.

—Prometí que guardaría el secreto, ¿no? —Kotetsu no había tenido ninguna intención de sonar hastiado, mas no pudo evitarlo.

El día de por sí había sido agotador y frustrante, y la constante desconfianza de Yuri no lo hacía sentir mejor.

¿Qué necesitaba hacer para que Yuri creyese realmente en él?

—Sí, lo hiciste —replicó Yuri con voz apagada y no dijo más.

El silencio tras eso se extendió por varios largos segundos, en los que Kotetsu solo pudo entornar sus ojos, odiando que la poca luz cambiante proveniente del televisor no alcanzase el lugar en el que Yuri continuaba sentado.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Intentar volver a alivianar el ambiente y dejar todo en el olvido?

Algo le decía que esa no era la mejor idea, por lo que recordándose que Yuri era quien había decidido sacar el tema, Kotetsu decidió actuar.

—No diré nada.

No podía hacerlo, para comenzar.

El haber mantenido su palabra le había impedido saber con exactitud cómo habían atravesado aquel camino en llamas y lo hacía sentir que necesitaba más explicaciones que alguien que no había estado presente. Estar consciente de que Yuri era un NEXT y había usado sus habilidades no le bastaba, en especial cuando Yuri actuaba como si se tratara de una verdad que debía ser sellada a cal y canto.

Las personas como aquel hombre con el que se habían topado en la Torre de la Justicia, cuyo odio por los NEXTs era evidente, no podían ser la única razón.

—Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿sabes? —prosiguió, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por mantener un tono despreocupado—. Podrías mostrarme...

—No.

La brusca manera en que Yuri lo interrumpió no fue ninguna sorpresa.

—No me burlaré sea lo que sea —insistió Kotetsu.

Él sabía bien que existían poderes ridículos que podían ser útiles en algunos casos, y aunque su instinto le decía que no se trataba de eso, mencionarlo no estaba de más.

—Kotetsu... —Yuri sonaba exhausto y eso quedó en mayor evidencia cuando se dejó caer contra el respaldar y alzó un brazo, cubriendo innecesariamente su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Realmente no te gusta hablar de tus poderes. —Kotetsu no pudo evitar el deje preocupado en su tono.

¿Qué había pasado en la vida de Yuri para causarle tal reluctancia a siquiera mencionar sus habilidades?

—¿A diferencia tuya? —resopló Yuri con una inflexión agria en su voz.

—No podría ser un héroe si me molestara —replicó Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Incluso ahora no te molesta?

Kotetsu fue incapaz de responder de inmediato.

Era un hecho que ningún logotipo publicitario lograba que se sintiese mejor ante el declive de sus habilidades y en días como hoy, en el que su minuto no había sido suficiente, era peor. Tener que aceptar esa creciente debilidad distaba de ser agradable... y quizás por eso mismo debía contestar, al menos si esperaba que Yuri fuera sincero con él.

—Bueno, ahora que mis poderes se estabilizaron es más fácil.

—¿Y qué pasará si un día eso cambia?

Estaba claro que Yuri no se preocupaba por dar rodeos cuando realmente quería saber algo, pues ni siquiera hizo una pausa para darle la oportunidad de recuperarse por completo del interrogante anterior.

—Imagino que mi traje no puede compensar por todo —dijo Kotetsu, luchando por ignorar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—, así que tendré que cambiar de trabajo.

—¿En vez de retirarte? —Yuri dejó caer su mano y se movió en su dirección, como si su interés fuera tanto que deseaba tratar de verlo.

—Ya lo intenté, ¿recuerdas? —Kotetsu le dedicó una sonrisa no del todo alegre a pesar de saber que Yuri probablemente no podría verla—. Creo que retirarme no es lo mío.

Para su sorpresa, Yuri rió.

No fue por más que por un par de segundos y se acalló de manera súbita, mas cuando habló tras eso su tono fue mucho más calmo.

—Ciertamente.

El contraste de eso con la actitud de Yuri hacia unos minutos atrás reanimó a Kotetsu.

—Por ahora, lo que quiero es no defraudar a quienes confían en mí —comentó con seguridad, sin perder de vista la silueta de Yuri—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Kotetsu contuvo su respiración, expectante.

Aun si Yuri no quería darle detalles de sus habilidades o confesarle sus motivos para ocultarlas, podía contarle _algo_ sobre sí mismo que no fuese una verdad superficial ni relacionado con su trabajo...

—No tengo planes de cambiar lo que hago. —Yuri se levantó, moviéndose para buscar a tientas la mesa auxiliar, cosa que quedó confirmada cuando le pidió que encendiera la luz.

Con un suspiro resignado, Kotetsu abandonó el sofá para hacerlo.

Iluminar la sala solo reveló, una vez se acostumbró a la repentina claridad, el familiar espacio y a Yuri, quien no se molestó en dirigirle una mirada, aparentemente ocupado reuniendo sus documentos y guardándolos en su maletín, como si hubieran estado hablando del clima o algo igual de trivial.

Tal indiferencia era fingida, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, mas semejaba a una señal de que Yuri quería dejar el tema en el olvido.

Kotetsu no estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa, pero tampoco se sentía con energía para seguir insistiendo. Tal vez podía dejarlo para otro día, en el que ambos no estuvieran agotados y fueran más capaces de afrontar verdades que a ninguno de ellos les agradaban.

—¿Terminaste por hoy? —preguntó, recostándose contra la pared.

—Ya me encargué de lo más importante.

Ese era un claro «no» y al mismo tiempo también sonaba como una indicación de que quizás Yuri finalmente planeaba dejar todo lo relacionado a su trabajo por lo que quedaba de la noche.

Algo era mejor que nada, suponía Kotetsu, mas no podía decir que ese era un verdadero consuelo.

Yuri parecía tener intenciones de irse y él tenía razones para creer que su próximo destino sería la alta torre en el centro de la ciudad, pese a que el día había llegado a su fin y era un misterio si ya habían vuelto a abrir sus puertas tras verificar si era seguro o no ingresar a ella.

—Espera... —Kotetsu tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar en qué decir—. ¿Quieres más café?

Era un ofrecimiento perfectamente normal, pero tales palabras lograron atraer la atención de Yuri, pues se giró para verlo de frente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás planeando retenerme toda la noche?

Esa acusación no tenía ningún sentido y dolía.

Si bien él había insistido en cuidar a Yuri por hoy y ahora estaba intentando que se quedara un rato más, eso no era lo mismo a obligarlo y Yuri no había dicho ninguna vez que le molestaba.

Había lucido estresado, sí, y también deseoso de apegarse a su rutina laboral sin importar qué pasara, mas nada de eso significaba que le disgustaba estar con él y a pesar de que Antonio lo había descrito alguna vez como «el mayor dolor de cabeza» de Yuri, Kotetsu no dudaba que los últimos meses eran la prueba de que no era así. Por algo había llegado a considerar que el aprecio de Yuri hacia él distaba mucho de ser superficial, pero eso mismo hacía que no pudiese comprender de dónde había sacado tal idea.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas que estoy haciendo? —cuestionó, sintiéndose mucho más tenso que hace minutos atrás.

Por una vez, necesitaba saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Yuri, en lugar de aguardar por uno de esos siempre cortos momentos en los que Yuri parecía dejar su máscara de formalidad de lado.

—¿No dijiste que planeabas vigilarme hoy?

Kotetsu lo observó con incredulidad.

Era obvio que había un gran malentendido entre ellos, pues de lo contrario no había ninguna explicación de por qué Yuri creía tal cosa.

¿O acaso Yuri estaba bromeando?

Le era imposible admitir tal posibilidad viendo el semblante serio de Yuri y su postura rígida.

Cansado de ese constante recelo, Kotetsu avanzó hacia él.

Cada vez era más evidente que Yuri no creía en ninguna palabra ciegamente y él podía aceptar eso; también podía tener paciencia ante los muchos secretos que Yuri parecía cargar con él, aun si no era fácil; sin embargo, había un simple hecho que quería dejar en claro.

—Yuri... —Sin considerar lo que estaba haciendo, Kotetsu alzó su brazo izquierdo en su dirección cuando se detuvo.

Y Yuri, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, dio un paso hacia atrás y quizás habría dado más si no se hubiese tropezado con el sofá.

El obvio sobresalto de Yuri solo era comparable con la sorpresa que Kotetsu mismo se había llevado ante esa reacción. No era como si hubiese usado sus poderes para llegar en cuestión de un segundo hasta él o hubiese hecho un movimiento brusco que pudiese haberlo asustado.

Confundido, pero decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer hasta expresar su punto, Kotetsu hizo un nuevo intento por alcanzar a Yuri con más lentitud.

Esta vez, Yuri se mantuvo inmóvil, observándolo con fijeza a los ojos, y permitió que él apartase el mechón de cabello que persistentemente había estado cubriendo su rostro. Más animado, Kotetsu no se detuvo una vez lo acomodó tras la oreja de Yuri y continuó hasta rozar su nuca con sus dedos, donde al fin dejó su mano.

No haber planeado nada de esto y el estar consciente de que quizá estaba siendo demasiado osado no lo hizo retroceder y dijo:  
—Me alegra que estés bien.

Kotetsu sonrió sin perder de vista a Yuri ni soltarlo.

Estando tan cerca, Kotetsu pudo darse cuenta de que en ese mismo instante Yuri contuvo su respiración, tal como notó un momentáneo brillo en sus ojos.

—-Realmente me alegra —reiteró Kotetsu, moviendo sus dedos en una caricia perezosa, sin tomarse un segundo para pensar.

Estaba convencido de que la frustración volvería con fuerza si lo hacía, dejándolo confundido ante las reacciones de Yuri, preocupado por la indiferencia de Yuri ante su propia seguridad, ansioso de no poder hacer nada por él, molesto porque Yuri parecía no querer dejarlo ayudar en primer lugar...

—Kotetsu... —el susurro ahogado casi sonaba como una advertencia.

¿Por qué?

No era como si estuviese haciendo algo comparable a romper las formalidades, que a Yuri tanto le gustaba mantener, en el sitio equivocado; solo estaba...

_Oh._

Percatarse de lo que parecía que estaba haciendo estuvo a punto de hacer que Kotetsu retrocediera rápidamente, dividido entre la decisión de disculparse y de fingir que todo seguía igual, mas la intensa mirada de Yuri lo frenó.

Yuri no había dejado de observarlo con una tensa expectativa que, tal vez, no significaba enojo.

Minutos antes, Kotetsu había estado inquieto por una pila de sucesos ocurridos en muy poco tiempo, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de mencionar siquiera la mitad de estos. Estar consciente —y casi seguro— del posible camino ante él, lo había dejado con su mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar en nada excepto en que Yuri estaba aguardando a que él diese el primer paso, y sintiendo el impulso de hacer justo eso...

Quizás esa era la respuesta.

Seguir su instinto y actuar.

Y eso, por suerte, era algo en lo que siempre había sido bueno.

No haber siquiera imaginado antes cómo sería besar a Yuri no hizo titubear, ni tampoco le causó algún poco oportuno ataque de torpeza.

Fue simple: alzar un poco su rostro; usar su mano izquierda, todavía asiendo la nuca de Yuri, para llevar a Yuri a inclinar un poco su cuello; cerrar los ojos y unir sus labios.

Lo que no fue tan sencillo fue tragarse sus nervios durante los segundos en los que los labios de Yuri permanecieron apretados; aun así, para su suerte, no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse si había malentendido algo, pues cualquier duda se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que Yuri le correspondió con la lentitud de quien está pensando en lo que está haciendo.

Molestarse ante eso era imposible.

Se trataba de Yuri, al fin de cuentas. Y su dulzura, que quizás debía haber esperado después de toda la azúcar que Yuri le había puesto a su café, también ayudaba, al igual que el calor que parecía emanar y la forma en que se estremeció contra él cuando Kotetsu buscó interrumpir la mesura de Yuri enredando sus dedos en su cabello e insistiendo más en el beso, usando su otra mano para acercarlo aún más.... pero Yuri se alejó.

Fue repentino, mas solo fue lo suficiente para romper el contacto entre sus bocas y no intentó empujarlo para aumentar la distancia entre ellos e incluso mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Y así, con su cabello anormalmente desordenado gracias a Kotetsu y sus labios ligeramente separados, visiblemente sin aliento, Yuri lucía inusualmente real.

Sin máscaras, sin inquietudes eternas, sin excusas...

Aunque claro, con Yuri Petrov nada era tan simple.

—Kotetsu... —dijo cuando abrió los ojos, y tomó una bocanada de aire—. No estás pensando en lo que estás haciendo.

Técnicamente, eso era cierto.

Si bien no se arrepentía, besar a Yuri había sido algo impulsivo y aun ahora se le antojaba más atractiva la idea de repetirlo en lugar de detenerse a considerar qué cambiaría una vez llegara el día de mañana; no obstante, eso no significaba que Yuri tuviese razón.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —declaró Kotetsu, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Yuri, mas fue interrumpido cuando Yuri sujetó su brazo.

El haber experimentado antes el inesperadamente firme agarre de Yuri no bastó para no sorprenderlo, permitiendo de reflejo que Yuri moviese su brazo como si fuese una marioneta, y aunque por un segundo creyó que solo quería forzarlo a liberarlo, lo que el juez hizo fue tomar su mano y alzarla.

—No, no lo sabes —reiteró Yuri con un tono firme, obligándolo a ver su propia mano, donde el anillo en su dedo anular brillaba gracias a la luz.

Cada vez era más obvio que «inesperado» era la palabra del día.

Yuri no estaba dándole una nueva excusa ni negando nada, solo estaba pensando en él.

Aun sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, algo inevitable cada vez que pensaba en Tomoe, Kotetsu sonrió y movió su mano solo lo suficiente para tomar la de Yuri y bajar los brazos de ambos para que nada le impidiese ver su rostro.

¿Por dónde comenzar?

Sin duda su archivo, que Yuri había afirmado haber leído, contenía los detalles generales de su vida, por lo que no había necesidad de hablar de su estado civil o del hecho de que Tomoe ya no estaba en este mundo.

Lo que importaba era lo que ningún documento podía expresar. La felicidad compartida que nunca iba a olvidar, el dolor de una súbita separación, la culpa de no haber estado junto a Tomoe en sus últimos momentos, la pena que se había convertido en temor de fallarle a ella —de romper su última promesa— y a Kaede, la dificultad de continuar y vivir el futuro que le quedaba.

Aun así, todo eso era más de lo que Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a decir, al menos en ese instante. Quizás llegaría el día en el que podría hacerlo, mas por ahora, aplacar la inquietud de Yuri era lo único que necesitaba.

—Tomoe siempre quiso que yo siguiera siendo un héroe, que siguiera viviendo. —Eso había sido desgarrador e incluso le había parecido imposible.

Por meses, lo único que lo había impulsado había sido la certeza de que _tenía_ que esforzarse por Kaede y pese a que siempre había escuchado que el tiempo curaba las heridas, Kotetsu sospechaba que nunca lograría dejar de extrañarla.

Pero vivir se había hecho más fácil.

Cuándo había pasado eso era algo que Kotetsu desconocía, mas estaba seguro de que el tiempo no había sido el responsable, al menos no del todo. Poder contar con Antonio y con Ben y con su madre y con Muramasa había ayudado, sin duda alguna, aunque quizá no tanto como Bunny, quien de alguna forma había cambiado su mundo, motivándolo como nada lo había hecho no solo como héroe y recordándole lo que era hacer más que conllevar un día tras otro.

—Así que —continuó con renovada energía— creo que Tomoe no me perdonaría si decido no hacer algo por ella,

Y Kotetsu también estaba convencido de que nunca dejaría de amarla y de que Tomoe sabía eso.

Además, él no estaba olvidándola, ni traicionándola, él estaba... tal vez dándose a sí mismo una nueva oportunidad, siguiendo su corazón ahora que tenía frente a él alguien que en algún momento se había vuelto tan importante para él y aceptando el repentino anhelo de tenerlo más cerca.

—Veo. —El sucinto comentario de Yuri fue dicho en un susurro, acompañado por un nuevo estremecimiento.

Queriendo tomar eso como una buena señal, Kotetsu usó su mano libre para a acariciar el cuello de Yuri y disminuir la distancia entre ellos una vez más.

Aun si antes la posibilidad de volver a interesarse por alguien de esta manera había parecido algo improbable, eso no lo hacía sentirse menos seguro.

Sus latidos, cada vez más acelerados; el calor que sentía al solo tocar a Yuri; el miedo que había pasado esa tarde ante la perspectiva de perderlo; y el no desear dejarlo ir ahora solo le confirmaban más que _esto_ era lo que quería.

—Y a veces no hay que pensar tanto, ¿sabes? —Yuri de por sí lo hacía demasiado y ese era un error cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

A pesar Yuri frunció el ceño, demostrando su objeción aun antes de decir algo, no rechazó su nuevo intento de besarlo.

Por el contrario. Esta vez no tardó en corresponderle, dando un paso hacia adelante que lo dejó contra su cuerpo, y con tal vehemencia que parecía estar diciendo más con su boca ahora que durante todas las conversaciones que habían tenido en los últimos meses.

¿Este era Yuri cuando dejaba todos sus miramientos de lado?

Si así era, estaba claro que todavía no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Esa idea no logró distraerlo, a diferencia del momento en el que Yuri puso una mano contra su pecho, dándole la impresión de que iba a empujarlo para alejarse con brusquedad.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta estuvo en la punta de su lengua, acompañada por el impulso de separarse primero, buscando solo ver a Yuri a los ojos al pronunciarla, mas Yuri lo detuvo al cerrar su puño, agarrando firmemente la camisa de Kotetsu como si en realidad buscase asegurarse de que no se iría.

Había una contradicción ahí, pero Kotetsu no pudo enfocarse en ella.

Deslizar su mano por la espalda de Yuri era una idea más atractiva, en especial ahora que no había ninguna duda de que ambos anhelaban lo mismo, y seguir el creciente deseo de no solo probar los labios de Yuri se sentía como algo más importante.

Kotetsu cedió a la tentación y abandonó la boca de Yuri para acariciar su barbilla antes de bajar a su cuello, cubriéndolo de atenciones, consciente de que el pulso de Yuri iba tan rápido como el suyo propio.

—No creo... —dijo Yuri, haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento— que este sea el lugar ideal para esto.

¿No lo era?

El que no se le ocurriera nada aparte de esas tres palabras era la prueba de que iban demasiado rápido. Probablemente.

¿No había comenzado todo al acercarse buscando usar un gesto reconfortante para convencer a Yuri de dejar su recelo?

Cómo eso se había tornado en una muestra de pasión mutua era algo que Kotetsu no sabía y notarlo era abrumador, mas no bastaba para que sus pantalones se sintieran menos apretados o para apaciguar el impulso de mantenerse tan cerca como era posible, de tocar más, de no detenerse...

Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, o quizá las muchas emociones del día habían terminado desembocando de manera repentina en el caudal que se había abierto, o sencillamente era culpa de Yuri y la pura necesidad con la que lo había estado besando segundos atrás.

Fuese como fuera, tomarse al menos un minuto para hablar podía ser una buena idea, pero Yuri aparentemente no creía en palabras y parecía más dispuesto a expresarse con acciones y nada de eso sonaba como un pretexto, sino como una pieza más de evidencia de que solo se arrepentiría si retrocedía ahora, por lo que Kotetsu pudo decidir con facilidad.

—¿Subimos?

El sofá estaba más cerca, mas Kotetsu no vio el punto de señalarlo. No dudaba que Yuri no lo había olvidado; además, la respuesta a esa invitación, pronunciada como una sugerencia, podía confirmar más que cualquier conversación.

Yuri no respondió de inmediato, apretando el agarre en el que todavía estaba sosteniendo su camisa y alzó la otra, extendiéndola hacia Kotetsu, como si quisiera tocarlo. Pese a ello, se detuvo mientras susurró:  
—Sí.

Kotetsu contuvo su respiración.

A pesar de ese asentimiento, estaba claro que Yuri se estaba conteniendo aun ahora.

¿Qué podía cambiar eso?

_Quería descubrirlo._

El ascenso por las escaleras de madera fue algo lento y dificultoso. La culpa la tenía Yuri, con su aparente renuencia a soltarlo por completo, pero Kotetsu mismo no podía decir que él no había colaborado en ello.

Había algo irreal en la situación, que lo hacía temer que Yuri desaparecería una vez se separaran y hacía más necesario prevenir eso con caricias y uniendo sus labios repetidas veces, aun si eso significaba un par de tropezones en el camino e incluso golpear uno de sus codos contra la pared.

Kotetsu no estuvo seguro de cómo lograron terminar en el borde de su cama sin tumbar siquiera la lámpara de su mesa de noche, mas el no tener que lidiar más con la diferencia de estatura entre ellos a la hora de intercambiar nuevos besos era algo que Kotetsu agradecía en nombre de su cuello y hacía que los demás detalles fuesen irrelevantes.

Quizás también sintiéndose más cómodo o quizá abandonándose más en el momento, Yuri soltó su agarre para desabotonar el chaleco de Kotetsu con dedos hábiles, cuya calidez Kotetsu pudo notar aun cuando no estaban tocándolo directamente.

Devolver el favor era lo obvio y aunque pudo aflojar el nudo de la siempre colorida corbata de Yuri con facilidad, pasar a los pequeños botones de su camisa blanca fue todo lo contrario.

Era tan frustrante como vergonzoso que algo tan pequeño se convirtiera en un obstáculo y casi lo hacía querer halar la prenda, pero la certeza de que Yuri no apreciaría cualquier posible botón arrancado o peor, que la tela terminase rasgada, lo detuvo, al igual que el que Yuri decidiera ayudarlo una vez se deshizo tanto del chaleco como de la camisa de Kotetsu.

Sentir la piel de Yuri contra la suya se convirtió en un nuevo acelerador para él, que lo invitaba a abandonar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Tocar era la prioridad y acabar con cualquier barrera todavía presente iba mano a mano con ello y para su suerte, todo indicaba que Yuri pensaba lo mismo.

A pesar de no estar bien coordinados, no tomó mucho desabrochar cinturones y más botones y sin duda habrían continuado con ese desenfreno si la necesidad de un poco de espacio para poder deshacerse de los pantalones no los hubiese obligado a hacer una pausa en las caricias y si Kotetsu no hubiese aprovechado eso para dar un vistazo.

Aun si por lo que había sentido ya tenía una idea de qué encontraría frente a sí, ver que Yuri no tenía el cuerpo de un oficinista era tan increíble como preocupante.

Alguien como Yuri, que parecía pasar más de diez horas al día en una oficina o corte o sala de reuniones, no debería tener ningún asomo de músculo. Ciertamente tendría que averiguar cómo lo había hecho, en caso de que hubiese algún secreto fácil e imitable, una vez hablar fuese algo que volviese a parecer atractivo.

Eso, sin embargo, quedó olvidado en el momento en el que el recorrido de su vista continuó su camino ascendente y el hombro izquierdo de Yuri captó su atención.

Kotetsu había visto un gran número de cicatrices en su vida, muchas de ellas propias aun cuando siempre desaparecían pronto gracias a sus poderes. No era extraño que un héroe no saliese del todo ileso tras un rescate o arresto, por no mencionar que ver viejas heridas en quienes llevaban una vida criminal era común; e incluso antes de eso, ser un joven NEXT lo había llevado a muchos encuentros con más de un gamberro que, a diferencia de Antonio, no se iban sin ninguna herida tras buscar pelea con una persona u otra.

Pero Yuri no encajaba en ninguna de esas categorías y aun así, tenía una cicatriz lo suficientemente notoria como para atraer su atención.

Siendo mucho más cuidadoso, Kotetsu dirigió su mano hacia aquella marca para trazarla con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo la ligeramente rugosa textura de la piel y aunque notó cómo Yuri se tensó súbitamente, no se detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasó?

No se veía como una herida de bala y le costaba creer que, como héroe, no se había enterado de que alguien había tratado de atacar a Yuri —o a cualquier otro empleado del Departamento de Justicia.

Quizás era una herida mucho más vieja, que por su magnitud o por la falta de cuidado había dejado una marca visible y táctil.

Yuri ladeó su cuello, consiguiendo que su cabello ocultara una vez más su rostro, mas no intentó obligarlo a apartar su mano y dijo:  
—Es una larga historia.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Kotetsu usó su otra mano para volver a hacer visible el rostro de Yuri.

—¿Me la contarás?

No estaba insistiendo por simple curiosidad o siquiera por preocupación. Ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que quería saber más de Yuri, descubrir la historia detrás de la persona más precavida y privada que había conocido en toda su vida, y saberse sin lugar a dudas como uno de los pocos en los que Yuri confiaba.

Yuri enfrentó su mirada, manteniendo sus labios apretados, y tras unos segundos suspiró.

—No hoy.

Pese a estar a punto de protestar, Kotetsu se vio silenciado cuando Yuri se inclinó hacia él, iniciando, por primera vez en la noche, un beso que le robó el aliento.

Al menos esa había sido una promesa de que le diría, ¿no?

Con ese consuelo y la prueba absoluta de que Yuri anhelaba continuar tanto como él, Kotetsu se limitó a corresponderle.

* * *

No despertar solo era extraño.

Se sentía irreal, incluso, por lo que Kotetsu pasó varios minutos parpadeando, sin dejar de ver a Yuri, quien seguía a un lado de la cama, justo donde Kotetsu recordaba haberlo visto antes de quedarse dormido.

Yuri no había huido en la mitad de la noche, ni se había desvanecido como si hubiese sido un sueño, aun cuando en algún momento había terminado dándole la espalda. Se encontraba acostado de lado, con su cabello ondulado cubriendo la almohada y respirando tan pausadamente que era evidente que no estaba próximo a despertarse.

Era un alivio, y quizás más que eso. Era un presagio de un cambio.

Kotetsu no hizo nada para no sonreír, aunque sí se contuvo de estirar un brazo y acariciar el hombro de la cicatriz o rozar el cabello de Yuri, no queriendo arriesgarse a despertarlo todavía.

Sospechaba que era temprano y Yuri, sin lugar a duda, podía aprovechar todo el sueño que pudiese.

Él mismo podía decir que la idea de quedarse en su cama un buen rato más sonaba perfecta, aun si ahora se sentía perfectamente espabilado, mas su estómago lo obligó a levantarse poco después y tras una visita al baño y ponerse sus pantalones, Kotetsu bajó la escalera de madera intentando no hacer ruido.

Descubrir todas las luces encendidas, al igual que el televisor, fue una vergonzosa sorpresa que corrigió para luego encaminarse a la cocina, donde permaneció por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

Su usual rutina incluía, como mucho, café y a veces arroz frito, si había preparado demasiado la noche anterior. Comer cualquier cosa en el camino solía ser más simple y lo ayudaba a llegar antes de que Bunny o Lloyds comenzasen a hablar de horarios de oficina que deberían ser irrelevantes para un héroe, pero hoy ameritaba preparar algo.

Tras dirigir su mirada hacia las escaleras y sonreír, Kotetsu revisó con rapidez la nevera y las despensas, buscando qué hacer de desayuno.

Las opciones eran pocas por la simple falta de ingredientes, pero una caja de mezcla para panqueques, leche y una botella pequeña de jarabe de arce, que Muramasa le había enviado una semana atrás, en el fondo de su nevera le dieron todo lo que necesitaba.  
A Yuri le gustaba lo dulce, al fin de cuentas.

Kotetsu se puso manos a la obra y esperó hasta tener una jarra de café recién hecha y tener la mezcla lista antes de subir de regreso.

Esta vez, Kotetsu no se contuvo y en cuanto se sentó al borde de la cama, estiró su brazo para mover el cabello de Yuri lejos de su rostro con una caricia.

—Yuri —dijo sonriente—, buenos días.

Tuvo que repetir esas palabras un par de veces e incluso sacudirlo un poco, mas finalmente Yuri abrió sus ojos, se enderezó con lentitud y movió su cabeza en un saludo adormilado, tras lo cual permaneció inmóvil y con su vista desenfocada, luciendo a punto de volver a caer dormido.

—Preparé café —insistió Kotetsu, divertido ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

En respuesta, Yuri asintió, mas no hizo ningún intento de levantarse.

De haber tenido una cámara cerca, Kotetsu no habría dudado en tomar una foto o dos, queriendo conservar una prueba de que Yuri Petrov no era una persona madrugadora. Eso era algo que Kotetsu nunca había siquiera imaginado y ahora que estaba siendo testigo de ello, no reír requería un verdadero esfuerzo.

—Pero —pronunció Kotetsu con un tono juguetón, acercándose para hablar cerca de su oído— si prefieres volver a la cama...

Esta vez, Yuri parpadeó tratando de espantar el sueño, y tras unos segundos pareció conseguirlo, pues giró su cabeza y fijó su mirada en Kotetsu, como si acabase de procesar su presencia.

Habiendo cumplido con la misión de despertarlo, Kotetsu se alejó sin dejar de sonreír y aguardó por un «buenos días».

Eso nunca sucedió.

En su lugar, los ojos de Yuri se agrandaron en evidente sorpresa y repentinamente cubrió su propio rostro con una mano.

—¿Yuri?

Incluso parecía haber sido dejado sin aliento por el sobresalto, pero poco después bajó su mano con lentitud, luciendo prevenido.

—¿Qué hora es?

Kotetsu frunció el ceño, poco a gusto con esa reacción, mas dirigió su vista hacia el reloj más cercano para poder contestar.

—Pasadas las siete.

Cerrando los ojos, Yuri respiró pausadamente por unos segundos, tras los cuales volvió a abrirlos y se fijó en sus alrededores.

—Debo...

—Desayunar —interrumpió Kotetsu, tan convencido de cuáles serían las próximas palabras que Yuri pronunciaría como de que Yuri saldría corriendo en cuestión de minutos si no lo detenía.

Yuri movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ya debería estar en mi oficina.

—¿A las siete? —preguntó Kotetsu con incredulidad y una pizca de preocupación—. ¿A qué horas duermes?

—De noche.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pues a Kotetsu le constaba que eran más las veces en las que era uno de los últimos en salir de la Torre de la Justicia; y si lo que Yuri acababa de decir era cierto, por lo visto también era de los primeros en llegar.

Eso tenía que cambiar.

Cómo lo haría era algo de lo que no estaba seguro todavía, pero suponía que algo se le ocurriría durante el día.

—Baja antes de que se enfríe —indicó Kotetsu y se levantó para volver a dirigirse a la cocina. Si Yuri encontraba una pila de panqueques, no podría decir que no a quedarse a desayunar.

Aunque su suerte con la estufa no estuvo de su lado y terminó con más de un borde quemado en sus primeros intentos, Yuri se tomó varios minutos en ir al primer piso del apartamento y cuando hizo su aparición, ya vestido e incluso con su corbata perfectamente anudada y ajustada, Kotetsu tenía emplatada una pequeña pila con mejor apariencia.

Tal como había asumido, Yuri no se negó al ver la comida servida en la mesa que hacía de comedor y si bien confirmó la hora antes de sentarse en uno de los bancas, se dedicó a comer sin afanes, poniéndole jarabe adicional a cada panqueque y azúcar extra al café.

La conversación fue poca, mas recibir un cumplido por la comida compensó eso, al igual que el que, contrario al afán que había dicho tener al despertarse, Yuri no se puso de pie en cuanto terminó.

En vez de eso, permaneció con su vista en la taza ya vacía y sus manos alrededor de ésta.

—¿Quieres más? —Kotetsu estaba seguro de que ese no era el motivo de esa expresión pensativa, mas quería romper el silencio antes de que se volviese incómodo.

—Kotetsu... —Yuri no alzó su mirada y tras unos segundos, suspiró—. Todavía estás a tiempo de fingir que anoche no pasó nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kotetsu de reflejo. Eso era peor que cualquier silencio incómodo y además, no tenía ningún sentido—. ¿Por qué?

—Te arrepentirás —afirmó Yuri, finalmente alzando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, no lo haré. —Kotetsu frunció el ceño—. ¿No me escuchaste anoche?

—Lo hice, pero...

—Me gustas, ¿sabes? —interrumpió con rapidez, no queriendo que Yuri pronunciara cualquier objeción que tenía en mente sin escucharlo primero—. Y me importas y...

Ponerlo en palabras no era fácil.

Si bien la noche anterior había sido simple actuar de manera impulsiva, aceptarlo en voz alta hacía que su garganta se cerrase y sintiese la necesidad de ver de frente las fotos de Tomoe y jurarle que nunca la olvidaría, y la frustración que Yuri a veces le provocaba no ayudaba. Aun así, eso no significaba que tuviese dudas.

Yuri no solo había llegado a su vida convirtiéndose en una constante, también se había transformado en alguien que rondaba su mente con mucha frecuencia y que de alguna forma, antes de que se diera cuenta cómo, se había ganado un espacio en su corazón.

—Y eres incapaz de cambiar de parecer una vez te decides —suspiró Yuri, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa que no era del todo alegre—. Yo...

Yuri volvió a bajar su mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

Algo estaba deteniendo a Yuri. El haber tenido la misma impresión la noche anterior reforzaba su certeza ahora, aun cuando no tenía la más mínima idea de la razón tras ello.

De lo que Kotetsu sí estaba convencido era de que no se trataba de su trabajo; Yuri ya lo habría dicho si ese fuese el caso, pues nunca titubeaba a la hora de mencionarlo con motivo o como excusa. Quizás se trataba de algo que no era fácil de decir, o quizá, como todo el tema de sus poderes, no era algo de lo que a Yuri le gustaba hablar.

Fuese como fuera, Kotetsu ya sabía qué iba a hacer.

—Puedo esperar. —Era mejor que ahuyentarlo con preguntas que todavía no se le habían ocurrido. Confiaría en Yuri y en que no solo le contaría la historia tras esa cicatriz una vez llegara el momento.

La sorpresa de Yuri fue evidente por la manera en que volvió a alzar su mirada y también por como movió una mano hacia él, si bien se detuvo y la dejó sobre la mesa. En un impulso, Kotetsu atrapó su mano y con una sonrisa traviesa como única advertencia, se levantó y estiró sobre el mueble para robar un beso.

Que Yuri le correspondiese, ignorando el ruido de los platos al ser corridos sin querer por Kotetsu, fue suficiente.

Era la prueba, al fin de cuentas, de que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Aunque Kotetsu habría preferido que la mañana siguiese sin prisas de por medio y tal vez sugerir una ducha, Yuri no le dio ninguna oportunidad al pronunciar con firmeza que tenía que irse ya si pretendía tener tiempo para ir a casa a cambiarse primero, pero que antes de salir hubiese recordado que no habían venido en el auto de Kotetsu y le preguntase si podía acercarlo a alguna parte fue suficiente consuelo.

Kotetsu entendía bien que el extraño día anterior había llegado a su fin y que era hora de volver a sus usuales rutinas de trabajo, por lo que esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlo y luego de una ducha, él mismo se alistó para partir.

Conseguir un taxi tras eso fue fácil y pese a que pedirle que lo llevase aprisa al edificio de Apollon Media no bastó para que llegara a tiempo, Kotetsu no pudo preocuparse por eso e incluso llegó con una sonrisa a su piso, la cual no se borró cuando vio a Bunny de pie junto a su escritorio y mirando hacia al ascensor, obviamente aguardando por él.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Kotetsu sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Estás muy animado a pesar de que llegaste tarde —señaló Bunny sin sonar particularmente molesto.

—No importa. No es como si haya pasado algo.

—Realmente no aprendes.

La desaprobación de Barnaby dio paso al recuerdo de la incambiable obligación de escribir el informe del rescate del día anterior y en el, todo lo ocurrido con Yuri se convirtió en dos líneas cuyo propósito era registrar en qué parte de la torre lo había encontrado.

Con eso quedaba una promesa cumplida, faltaba otra.

—Ah, Bunny —dijo una vez terminó, estirándose aliviando de la perspectiva de no tener que volver a ese escritorio por lo que quedaba de día—, hoy vamos a ir al almorzar.

—¿A diferencia de todos los demás días?

Kotetsu respondió al tono de burla con una mueca, mas tras un segundo pasó una mano por su cabeza, avergonzado al recordar cómo había dejado solo a su compañero de manera tan repentina el día anterior.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te debo una.

Barnaby asintió y le preguntó por Yuri.

Si pensó que era extraño que Kotetsu sonriese al asegurarle que estaba bien, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, aun cuando sí le advirtió una hora después que debía «concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no en otras cosas» una vez Kotetsu dejó una notoria grieta en una pared en un intento —exitoso— de atrapar a un ladrón.

Para su suerte, la mañana transcurrió sin otros incidentes y pudieron tomarse una hora completa para almorzar en un restaurante elegido por Bunny, compartiendo una grata charla hasta que un simple pitido en su muñeca lo alertó de una llamada.

—¿Solo a mí? —preguntó Kotetsu, confundido, en voz alta. Barnaby se encogió de hombros.

Lo normal era que solo los contactasen por esa línea cuando había una emergencia, por lo que no tenía sentido que solo se comunicaran con él. El ver de dónde provenía la llamada, sin embargo, aclaro por qué no habían incluido a Bunny y también lo hizo tensarse.

¿Había pasado algo?

—¡Kaede! —gritó, aguardando los segundos que pasaron hasta que el pequeño holograma proyectado por su comunicador se estabilizó, mostrando a Kaede con los brazos en jarra y perfectamente bien.

—¿¡Papá, por qué no llamaste anoche!?

Kotetsu no alcanzó a disfrutar del alivio de ver a Kaede a salvo, pues el reclamo lo llenó de culpa. Lo único que solía hacer que no llamase a casa en algún momento del día era algún incidente y aunque técnicamente el día anterior había estado lleno de emergencias de más de un tipo, el hecho de que ahora Kaede sabía que él era un héroe hacía más importante no dejar de llamarla sin importar la hora.

—¡L-lo siento, Kaede! —Kotetsu no dudó en inclinar su cabeza—. Papá estuvo tan ocupado que...

—Típico y además tienes apagado tu celular —interrumpió Kaede, explicando de paso por qué lo estaba llamando a esa línea, mas su tono se suavizó—, pero si es por eso...

—¡Te juro que no quería hacerte preocupar!

—No estaba preocupada. —Kaede hizo un mohín y miró hacia un lado por un instante—. Te mostraron en televisión.

¿Kaede lo había visto? La sonrisa de Kotetsu fue inmediata.

—¿Y qué te pareció verme trabajando como héroe? ¿A que fui genial? —Aunque quizás no había sido uno de sus mejores días, que ella lo viese como héroe en una transmisión en vivo era algo nuevo y que merecía una mención especial.

—Solo fueron unos segundos —replicó ella en vez de responder—. Tampoco mostraron mucho al señor Barnaby.

Y Kaede seguía siendo una gran fan de Bunny. Con un suspiro, Kotetsu le hizo un gesto a Barnaby para que se acercara.

—Él está aquí —dijo una vez Barnaby cambió de asiento, quedando ahora a su lado—. ¿Quieres saludarlo?

—¿Eh? —Kaede saltó con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y cubrió su boca con sus manos, dejando ver lo emocionada que estaba—. ¿¡Él está ahí!?

Ese fue el instante en el que Bunny decidió dejarse ver, saludando incluso con su mano cuando se acercó lo suficiente para quedar en el rango de la pequeña cámara del comunicador en su muñeca.

—Hola, Kaede.

—¡S-señor Barnaby! —Kaede bajó sus manos y eso dejó su sonrojo perfectamente visible—. ¿C-cómo estás?

—Bien, siempre me da fuerzas recibir ánimo de una buena fan.

—Hey —advirtió Kotetsu, dándole un ligero codazo. Que Kaede fuese fan de Bunny no quería decir que su compañero debía tratarla como una, en lugar de tratarla como la hija de Kotetsu.

—G-gracias por el autógrafo.

—¡Ese fue el regalo que yo te llevé!

—Fue un placer —respondió Bunny, sonriente, ignorando a Kotetsu—. No dudes en decirme si puedo hacer algo más por ti.

—¡A mi también! —intervino Kotetsu una vez más—. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con papá.

Kaede hizo un sonido pensativo y dijo:  
—Podrías comenzar por hablarme como a una adulta.

—Lo ayudaré a recordarlo —prometió Barnaby, asintiendo.

La alegre risa de Kaede señaló la ruptura del hielo y las siguientes palabras que intercambió con Bunny no fueron acompañadas de su nerviosismo original, e, igualmente, Bunny abandonó sus frases reservadas para los encuentros fortuitos con alguna fan.

Era más agradable participar en una conversación así, aun cuando él estaba siendo la victima de acusaciones injustas sobre ocasionales olvidos y pequeños accidentes que todos exageraban.

Bunny fue quien la dio por terminada un par de minutos después y se despidió con un gesto amigable, cosa que Kaede imitó antes de volver a dirigirse a Kotetsu.

—Abuela también quiere hablar contigo.

—Oh, bueno... —Kotetsu suponía que era justo, pues quizás igualmente la había preocupado. Y de cualquier forma, esta noche sí llamaría, por lo que podría hablar más con Kaede.

Kaede pareció estar a punto de alejarse del teléfono para dejárselo a Anju, aun así se detuvo y volvió a mirar directamente hacia la cámara.

—Por cierto, ¿el edificio de ayer no es donde trabaja Yuri?

Kotetsu contuvo la respiración.

Él sabía que a Kaede no le desagradaba Yuri, por algo incluso había llegado a pedirle ayuda con sus tareas, mas no había creído que ella recordaba un detalle así. Pero lo había hecho y además le estaba preguntando por él, tal como podía esperar de su hija, de quien estaba tan orgulloso.

Con una sonrisa brillante y sintiéndose extrañamente ligero, Kotetsu asintió.

—Sí, y él también está bien.

Tras eso, Anju pasó al teléfono para regañarlo por olvidar llamar luego de haber estado en peligro, mas verlo a salvo pareció tranquilizarla lo suficiente para no prolongar la charla por mucho.

—No sabía que Kaede lo conocía —comentó Bunny, ya de regreso a su asiento original, una vez finalizó la llamada.

—Yuri fue a verme algunas veces. Por trabajo. Ya sabes como es —rió, recordando esa primera noche en la que Yuri había aparecido con su traje gris, maletín negro y una pila de documentos que Kotetsu habría preferido no tener frente a él.

—Parece que pasó mucho en un año.

¿Lo había hecho?

Para él, el tiempo transcurrido en Oriental Town se había sentido como unas largas y merecidas vacaciones en las que no había ocurrido mucho, pero tal vez en medio de la rutina doméstica sí lo había hecho.

Sin duda, el mayor cambio era el sentirse parte de la vida de Kaede, aun si ella seguía echándolo de su habitación si él entraba sin permiso, y el estar ahora en Sternbild no había cambiado tal cosa. Ayudaba el que ella sabía la verdad, el que no necesitaba inventar excusas cada vez que una emergencia lo obligaba a quedarle mal y el que Kaede lo apoyaba, aun cuando él seguía sin ser su héroe favorito.

Y en ese año también había llegado Yuri.

Kotetsu no hizo nada para contenerse de sonreír nuevamente.

Si bien se alegraba de que su retiro no hubiese terminado siendo permanente, no podía negar que quizás no había sido tan monótono como le había parecido durante los días en que ayudar a Anju y a Muramasa era lo único para hacer, y que al final había traído algo bueno.

—Realmente.


	14. La luna que aparece de día VIII

—¿Una entrevista?

Tal vez no debería ser tan sorprendente, pues la semana anterior habían tenido una, pero a la vez esa misma era la razón por la que Kotetsu no lo había esperado.

Si bien podía decir que desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Barnaby el número de entrevistas que había tenido que dar se había incrementado en comparación con el resto de su carrera, la poca atención que recibía la segunda liga había revertido tal situación por completo.

Por eso mismo, el que no solo tuviesen otra a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde la previa, sino que además Lloyds hubiese decidido citarlos en su oficina para notificarlos de ello en persona lo hacía ver tal cosa como un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Justo tuvimos una hace poco —añadió Kotetsu al notar la mirada inquisitiva que Bunny le dirigió— y ahora otra...

—Tres, no una —interrumpió Lloyds, sonando más paciente de lo usual.

—¿Eh?

—En unos minutos se reunirán con un periodista de Hero Magazine, al final de la tarde irá un enviado de la revista Eirene a hacer un reportaje del trabajo de toda la segunda liga y los esperan mañana al medio día en la central de OBC.

—Entendido. —Barnaby sonrió como si no les acabasen de asignar una pila de trabajo.

Kotetsu, sin embargo, tenía una duda importante.

—¿Y las rondas...? —Si bien no eran su parte favorita de estar en la segunda liga, eran más valiosas que sentarse a responder preguntas, por lo que no era posible que fuesen a dejar de hacerlas.

—Por supuesto, continuarán como de costumbre —confirmó Lloyds, cerrando con un golpe definitivo la libreta donde había anotado el inesperado horario para ellos—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

El recuerdo de las muchas veces que Lloyds le había dicho que podía renunciar si no le gustaba algún aspecto de su trabajo siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso, pese a que no había escuchado algo así en mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kotetsu se enderezó e hizo un esfuerzo para verse serio.

—No, no, claro que no.

—Esta es una gran oportunidad para recuperar la reputación de Apollon Media —dijo Lloyds con una sonrisa brillante—. Contamos con ustedes.

Y esas palabras explicaban todo.

Coreando débilmente la afirmación de Barnaby de que se encargarían, Kotetsu siguió a su compañero y dejó escapar un suspiro una vez estuvieron en el corredor.

—No sé si sentirme feliz o no por esto —confesó, mirando por un segundo hacia la puerta ya cerrada de la oficina de Lloyds.

Por un lado, la perspectiva de recibir más reconocimiento no era para nada desagradable, aun cuando distaba de ser su meta; pero por otro, no era lo que podía llamar el principal trabajo de un héroe.

—Podrías verlo como una oportunidad para hacer más popular a la segunda liga —sugirió Barnaby, mirándolo de reojo con una expresión divertida.

—Mientras no solo nos traiga entrevistas... —Algo como más casos sería mejor e incluso...—. ¿Crees que nos mostrarán más en televisión? —preguntó en cuanto la posibilidad cruzó por su cabeza. Si lo hiciesen, Kaede podría verlo en vivo y en directo, y quizás él lograría hacer algo que la convencería de considerarlo su mayor héroe.

—Sabes de quién depende eso. —La sonrisa con la que Barnaby acompañó esas palabras era comprensiva, como si entendiese a qué se debía su interés en volver a aparecer en HERO TV.

Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta risa.

—Cierto. —Y a Agnes lo que le importaba era el potencial de aumentar los índices de audiencia y siendo así, un poco de popularidad podría servir—. Será dar entrevistas entonces.

Con esa motivación, Kotetsu siguió a Barnaby a la sala que Apollon Media había preparado para la entrevista, donde solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos hasta que el enviado de Hero Magazine hizo su aparición.

Como cosa rara, en lugar de solo querer saber de Barnaby y su vida, el hombre resultó estar más interesado en escuchar del trabajo de ambos en la segunda liga, cosa que hizo de todo el proceso algo más ameno de lo usual.

Que también le preguntase sobre sus poderes fue la única agria sorpresa, mas, en comparación con los directos interrogantes de Yuri noches atrás, contestar fue fácil.

—Claro que es raro tener menos tiempo —pronunció Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros, y señaló su reloj de pulsera—, pero es cosa de ir y actuar, y en un minuto se puede hacer mucho.

Tras unas últimas preguntas sobre lo que ambos estaban aportando en la segunda liga y el inevitable "comentario para los fans", la entrevista llegó a su fin y partieron hacia Bronze Stage.

Aun cuando la policía no pidió la asistencia de la segunda liga durante la tarde, el azar los llevó a los lugares correctos y tres persecuciones que terminaron en arrestos, dos rescates y un poco de asistencia en una obra de construcción para prevenir que una falla menor terminara en un gran accidente, los mantuvieron ocupados hasta la hora de la siguiente entrevista.

Luego de un día tan inesperadamente provechoso, el tener que responder algunas preguntas no sonaba nada mal, por lo que Kotetsu llegó con una sonrisa al parque que Lloyds les había indicado, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza de llegar algunos minutos tarde.

Los enviados de la revista ya se encontraban presentes, equipo de grabación y cámara en mano, al igual que Ms. Violet, Sumo Thunder y Bombeman; Chopman, en cambio, brillaba por su ausencia.

—¿No somos los últimos? —cuestionó con incredulidad, examinando los alrededores en caso de no haberlo visto.

—Esperaremos unos minutos más a Chopman, si no les molesta —dijo el hombre de la cámara, confirmando la ausencia del otro héroe.

Barnaby fue quien le respondió con su mejor expresión profesional, aprovechando para disculparse por no llegar a tiempo antes de preguntar detalles sobre cómo sería la entrevista.

Consciente de que su compañero era mejor en esas cosas que él, Kotetsu se dirigió hacia los chicos.

—¿Y cómo les fue hoy?

Aunque resultó que los chicos no habían tenido una tarde tan ajetreada como ellos, el entusiasmo con el que le contestaron evidenció que para ellos tampoco había sido un día rutinario y carente de oportunidades para un héroe deseoso de ayudar.

Pese a eso, la conversación pronto llegó a una extendida pausa en la que, al igual que los reporteros, los chicos parecieron más distraídos por el hecho de que todavía faltaba uno de ellos.

—¿Dónde estará? —dijo Ms. Violet en voz alta, sonando impaciente.

—¿Podríamos comenzar sin él...? —sugirió Bombeman, dubitativo, mirando de reojo a Bunny y a los enviados de la revista.

—¿En qué zona estaba hoy? —Kotetsu no podía negar que él mismo empezaba a sentirse aburrido de no hacer más que esperar y si se daba el caso de que Chopman no había podido llegar porque se había topado con un incidente, sin duda sería mejor ir a buscarlo y darle una mano.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada en lugar de responder.

¿Así que nadie sabía?

Kotetsu no tuvo la oportunidad de lamentarse ni de preguntarle a Bunny, quien quizás sí tenía alguna idea, pues Chopman finalmente hizo aparición, llegando en una carrera que lo llevó a estar a punto de tropezar un par de veces.

—¡Tenemos un caso! —anunció directamente y si bien se detuvo a poca distancia de ellos, lucía preparado para echar a correr en cualquier momento.

—¿Pasó algo? —El primero en reaccionar fue Bunny, acercándose mientras pronunció ese interrogante.

—Verán... —Chopman hizo una corta pausa para tomar aire—. Casi siempre me encuentro con este detective en mis rondas...

Chopman comenzó por contarles sobre el detective y luego pasó a hablarles sobre una serie de robos a oficinas que habían estado ocurriendo durante las noches en Silver Stage. Según dijo, la policía finalmente había conseguido tener una buena idea de cómo escogían dónde robar y cuándo decidían actuar; sin embargo, aunque habían logrado acorralar a varios miembros de la banda tras tres de sus más recientes asaltos, estos habían logrado escapar gracias a extrañas coincidencias que habían dejado a los oficiales tan anonadados como frustrados.

—No saben si hay NEXTs en el grupo —finalizó Chopman—, pero quieren nuestra ayuda para atraparlos.

—¿Y están seguros de que van a atacar hoy? —cuestionó Bunny.

—Sí.

—Así que hoy iremos a Silver Stage —comentó Sumo Thunder, sonando nervioso.

—Pero... —Violet miró de reojo a los reporteros, que hasta ahora habían estado escuchando todo con atención.

—Está claro qué es lo que un héroe debe hacer —interrumpió Kotetsu; no tenía sentido siquiera considerar el compromiso de la entrevista, que podían dejar para otro día, en comparación con lo que era darle una mano a la policía para atrapar a todo un grupo de criminales.

—¿Podríamos reprogramar la entrevista? —preguntó Bunny, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y finalmente, uno de ellos sonrió.

—No, los seguiremos de cerca.

A pesar de que Kotetsu les advirtió que podría ser peligroso, ambos reporteros insistieron en ir y prometieron que tendrían cuidado de no ponerse en peligro e interrumpirlos en el proceso, por lo que, en cuestión de minutos, la segunda liga y los dos enviados de la revista Eirene se dirigieron a la zona oeste de Silver Stage.

Allí se reunieron con el detective amigo de Chopman, un hombre mayor de apariencia cansada que no parecía querer soltar su cigarrillo, quien les agradeció con fervor antes de explicarles el plan, el cual, para los héroes, se resumía en esperar dentro de una camioneta poco llamativa hasta que los ladrones hicieran aparición.

—No queremos espantarlos ahora que finalmente tenemos algo de apoyo —dijo, tras lo cual se dirigió a coordinar la operación con los uniformados que estaban llegando al área.

—¿No creen que eso podría alertarlos? —comentó Kotetsu, señalando al creciente grupo de policías.

Chopman negó con su cabeza.

—Todavía no estamos cerca del blanco de los ladrones.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? —dijo Kotetsu con el ceño fruncido. Si la idea era conseguir varios arrestos, lo normal era dirigirse al lugar donde podrían hacerlos, no quedarse lejos, en especial si se trataba de criminales tan escurridizos como decían.

—Es obvio que este es solo el punto de encuentro —suspiró Barnaby—. Imagino que también tienen una idea de la hora en que actuarán.

—Dicen que siempre lo hacen después de las ocho —ofreció Chopman.

Y apenas eran las siete.

Kotetsu no tuvo más opción que aceptar que todavía no había nada que hacer, salvo escuchar a Chopman, quien se dedicó a informarles todos los detalles que sabía de los robos anteriores hasta que un policía, ahora vestido de civil, les avisó que ya era hora de que subieran a la camioneta.

—¿Deberíamos planear algo? —cuestionó Bombeman una vez estuvieron adentro y el vehículo se puso en marcha.

—Ningún plan los preparará para el momento. —Kotetsu cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Él sabía eso por experiencia. Estar listo para lo que fuese que ocurriera era mucho más útil que imaginar una situación que quizás no se acercaría ni en sombra a lo que enfrentarían.

—Pero pensar, por ejemplo, en qué habrían hecho para prevenir que escaparan en las situaciones en las que la policía pudo acorralarlos podría ayudar —lo contradijo Bunny.

Todos los chicos los observaron a ambos por intervalos y finalmente decidieron seguir el consejo de Barnaby, comentando entre ellos ideas varias de lo que habrían hecho.

Eso se sentía como una pequeña derrota, por lo que Kotetsu no pudo evitar querer desquitarse, al menos un poco.

Aprovechando que Barnaby se había sentado junto a él, susurró:  
—¿Y quién decía que no le gustaban las simulaciones?

—No es una simulación —replicó Bunny, también en voz baja—. Y es obvio que están nerviosos. Esto podría ayudarlos.

Descubrir que lo que Barnaby estaba haciendo era preocuparse por los chicos bastó para hacerlo sentir culpable por su burla segundos atrás, mas el que Bunny no se viese molesto lo convenció de que no le debía una disculpa por eso.

—Pero —dijo, manteniendo la conversación solo para ellos— no es la primera vez que tenemos un trabajo así.

—Es la primera vez que tienen audiencia.

Si bien Barnaby no señaló a los reporteros, era evidente que se refería a ellos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

—Oh —musitó y abrió el visor de su traje para dedicarle una sonrisa orgullosa—. Estás resultando un buen mentor, Bunny.

Bunny lo imitó, pero en vez de corresponder el gesto, lo observó con desaprobación.

—Tú podrías dar un mejor ejemplo.

—¡Ya lo hago! —Kotetsu solo notó que había subido la voz cuando se percató de que todos los presentes lo estaban observando, luciendo más curiosos que otra cosa. Avergonzado, Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta risa y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —cuestionó Bunny, enterrando el asunto con esas cuatro palabras.

—Estamos a dos cuadras —replicó el conductor.

La tensión se hizo sentir en cuanto el vehículo se detuvo y les señalaron, de manera disimulada, el edificio que era considerado el posible blanco y especificaron la oficina exacta. Esa expectante incertidumbre, sin embargo, pronto se transformó en una espera cuyo fin parecía más y más lejos según pasaron los minutos.

Los enviados de la revista incluso aprovecharon para hacer algunas preguntas, pero no fue más que una forma de pasar el tiempo. Todos estaban aguardando por algo más.

—¿Realmente aparecerán? —Kotetsu comenzaba a sentir que tal cosa no iba a suceder.

Era posible que la policía se hubiese equivocado, o que algo hubiese alertado a los ladrones, o hasta que hubiesen tenido un accidente fortuito en el camino que los había obligado a cambiar de planes...

—Una luz —dijo de repente Chopman, quien no había dejado de observar por la ventana opaca lateral—. Ahí, en el octavo piso —insistió cuando nadie reaccionó al escucharlo.

En el momento en que Kotetsu se acercó al igual que los demás a mirar, descubrió que Chopman tenía razón y aun cuando no recordaba exactamente si esa era una de las ventanas del supuesto blanco o no, sí estaba seguro de que por lo menos estaba cerca.

—¿Alguien regresó a la oficina? —preguntó Barnaby, dirigiéndose al policía que estaba con ellos.

El hombre repitió ese interrogante por su comunicador y tras varios segundos, otro uniformado replicó:  
—Negativo, no debería haber nadie.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Están aquí.

—¿Cómo creen que entraron? —Bombeman sonaba confundido.

—¿Nadie se dio cuenta? —preguntó Ms. Violet al mismo tiempo.

—Quizá lo hicieron de la misma forma en la que planean escapar... —Chopman no apartó su vista del edificio, como si estuviese buscando en el la respuesta a ese interrogante.

—Sea lo que sea, no los dejaremos —afirmó Kotetsu, compartiendo una sonrisa confiada con Barnaby.

—Por supuesto.

—Esperen la señal. —La orden vino del detective amigo de Chopman por medio del comunicador y aguardar tras eso fue mucho más simple.

No había nadie en peligro que hiciese necesario actuar de inmediato y además, ahora sí tenían una razón para estar ahí y solo era cuestión de minutos para que abandonaran el vehículo y consiguieran varios arrestos.

En cualquier momento pasaría algo, como un hombre alto, vestido de traje y con un gran maletín en mano saliendo del edificio que, hasta hace poco, había estado oficialmente desocupado salvo por un pequeño equipo de seguridad que, según habían dicho, había aceptado quedarse en la sala de control y asegurarse de que las cámaras grabasen todo lo que ocurriese en el edificio.

—¿Ahora?

Chopman apenas había terminado de pronunciar esa palabra cuando el detective gritó:  
—¡Ahora!

En ese instante, Kotetsu ya estaba abriendo la puerta corrediza que le permitió a toda la segunda liga aparecer en la calle y correr hacia el edificio.

La sorpresa del hombre que acababa de salir fue evidente, aunque no tanto como la de otras tres personas que aparentemente iban tras él y quienes frenaron bruscamente a poca distancia de las puertas de cristal.

A pesar de que el misterio de cómo habían entrado cuando había tantas personas vigilantes alrededor no se había esclarecido, todo indicaba que atraparlos no sería tan difícil como la policía lo había hecho sonar y eso era lo primordial.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu fue tras el hombre que ya se encontraba afuera, quien había comenzado a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de una vía de escape que no hallaría, pues las calles estaban llenas de policías de incógnitos.

Esa reacción tan tardía lo hacía ver más como un principiante y no como parte de una escurridiza banda, y convenció a Kotetsu de que en cuestión de segundos se rendiría y confesaría todo, mas eso no fue lo que pasó.

En lugar de eso, Kotetsu se vio distraído al notar a una mujer vestida de rojo tan cerca de él que no logró evitar estrellarse con ella, aun cuando sí logró frenar a tiempo para no hacer del impacto algo peligroso.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó la mujer, mirando al suelo en lugar de a él en obvia vergüenza.

—No importa. Deberías alejarte... —Nadie había salido lastimado y tenía que enfocarse en capturar al hombre; aun así, no lo encontró cuando lo buscó.

¿En dónde se había metido?

—¡Ella es parte de la banda! —gritó Bunny.

De reflejo, Kotetsu cerró una mano alrededor de uno de los brazos de la mujer, quien no negó lo que Barnaby había dicho y se retorció intentando huir.

—¡Suéltame!

Encontrar a su compañero tras eso lo llevó a descubrir que Barnaby había capturado al hombre alto durante ese corto intercambio.

—Tendrán que respondernos algunas preguntas —habló Bunny—, aunque creo que ya sé cómo han logrado escapar.

—Bien hecho, Bunny —dijo Kotetsu, uniéndose a su compañero en su camino a dejar a los dos ladrones en manos de la policía, al igual que el maletín que sin duda contenía parte del botín—. Y... ¿cómo? —cuestionó en voz baja una vez tanto el hombre como la mujer estuvieron esposados y dentro de una patrulla.

Barnaby suspiró.

—Mira bien.

Quedarse atrás en lugar de ir directo a darle una mano a los chicos no le sentaba del todo bien, mas confiando en su compañero, Kotetsu lo hizo por un par de segundos.

Fue gracias a eso que notó que no todas las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores estaban observando con curiosidad a los héroes o colaborando manteniendo a varios transeúntes a cierta distancia y delatando con ello que eran policías. Algunas estaban continuando su camino como si nada, luciendo incluso distraídos, y más de una estaba esquivando a la policía y dirigiéndose hacia el edificio dentro del cual los chicos estaban tratando de atrapar a los otros tres ladrones.

Tal cosa era extraña, tal como el que más de uno de esos descuidados peatones fuesen anormalmente llamativos gracias a su ropa o a sus risas exageradas o las grandes bolsas que llevaban con ellos.

Los más sospechosos eran un grupo de jóvenes que no estaban a más que a unos metros de las puertas, cosa que quedó reafirmada cuando su ruidosa conversación atrajo la atención de Bombeman y el ladrón que había estado a punto de arrestar se escabulló hacia la salida.

—¡Allá! —señaló Kotetsu, entendiendo el truco, y echó a correr. Bunny lo siguió.

Entre ambos acorralaron al grupo y justo a tiempo, pues al hacerlo descubrieron que uno de ellos había estado a punto no de abrir, sino de destruir las puertas de cristal para crear un caos que le permitiese escapar a sus cómplices.

Al verse descubiertos, echaron cualquier intento de disimular por la borda y en vez de continuar con sus trucos, contraatacaron.

El que resultaran armados hizo que el arresto que había parecido fácil se complicara, mas el apoyo de la policía en alejar a peatones del peligro ayudó a que pudiesen concentrarse en detenerlos y no en controlar el desconcierto que los criminales originaron cuando comenzaron a disparar.

Si bien tuvieron que usar sus poderes, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que lograran atrapar a todos los que estaban afuera mientras los chicos se encargaban de los tres que tenían el botín y aunque las puertas de cristal terminaron echas añicos, por una vez Kotetsu podía decir que él no había tenido nada que ver con esa destrucción.

Con lo que parecían todos los miembros de la banda arrestados y una felicitación de parte del detective, quien de paso le prometió a Chopman decirle si volvían a necesitar ayuda, terminó el caso.

—¿Creen que atrapamos a todos? —preguntó Ms. Violet una vez el detective se alejó, y observó con suspicacia a los civiles que no habían dejado de observar todo.

—Nadie ha intentado distraer a la policía para liberarlos, así que... —Bombeman dirigió su mirada hacia Kotetsu y Barnaby, como si estuviese buscando que alguno de ellos confirmara eso.

—Lo hicieron muy bien —los elogió Kotetsu con sinceridad.

Ellos habían captado, sin necesidad de una explicación, lo que estaba pasando y no se habían dejado distraer después de entender el truco; el resultado de ello se veía en los arrestos que habían logrado y también en el hecho de que no habían resultado heridos.

Entre eso y lo que él y Bunny habían hecho, Kotetsu podía decir que se sentía satisfecho.

—¿Ahora seguirán las preguntas? —cuestionó Bunny dirigiéndose a los reporteros que acababan de acercarse a ellos.

—No —replicó el fotógrafo con una risa emocionada—, tenemos suficiente material y fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.

—¿Siempre es así? —interrogó el otro, a pesar de que no parecía listo para grabar la respuesta como referencia.

—A veces —replicó Sumo Thunder, en apariencia intentando lucir despreocupado, aun cuando su nerviosismo al haber tomado la iniciativa de responder fue evidente.

El reportero asintió con la misma amplia sonrisa que había mostrado cuando dijo que iría con ellos.

—Fue un honor poder verlos a todos en vivo.

—Aunque es una lástima solo tener algunas fotos y no un video —rió el fotógrafo, haciendo un gesto para señalar una de las grandes pantallas instaladas en uno de los edificios de la siguiente manzana.

—Esperamos ver más de todos ustedes.

Con esas palabras se despidieron y partieron del lugar sin prisa, dejando atrás a un grupo de jóvenes héroes más animados que nunca.

—No me molestaría si tuviésemos más entrevistas así —confesó Kotetsu en voz baja, sonriendo mientras veía a los chicos.

—Esta no cuenta como una entrevista —señaló Bunny.

Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, y estoy de acuerdo.

¿Y por qué Bunny no podía darle la razón desde el comienzo?

Aunque Kotetsu renegó en voz alta al respecto, su buen humor se mantuvo intacto durante el tiempo que les tomó despedirse de los chicos y dirigirse hacia Apollon Media. Barnaby también lucía contento, aun si no por eso le permitió olvidar el papeleo para terminar el día.

En el escritorio de ambos les estaba esperando una nota recordándoles la entrevista del día siguiente, al igual que un mensaje de Saito indicándoles que varias actualizaciones de los trajes estaban listas para una nueva serie de pruebas.

Kotetsu leyó eso último con una mueca de descontento, pues sabía que una vez más él sería el conejillo de indias, mas no podía negarse. Saito y Bunny se estaban esforzando, al fin de cuentas, y él apreciaba ese empeño y sin duda lo apreciaría más una vez todo funcionase a la perfección y él no tuviese que sufrir las fallas que todavía no habían descubierto.

Con un suspiro y una mirada al reloj, Kotetsu dejó las notas de lado para comenzar con el reporte del día. Aun si no quería redactar nada, en cuanto más pronto terminase, más pronto podría ir a buscar a Yuri...

Esa idea motivó a Kotetsu por algunos minutos, pero su concentración se vio rota por su compañero.

—Kotetsu, mira.

Pese a que su tono no era urgente, sí era lo suficientemente serio para advertirle a Kotetsu de no hacer ningún comentario sobre la interrupción, mas descubrir que Barnaby estaba viendo HERO TV en su computador sí lo llevó a mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿No me estabas hablando de la importancia de los informes?

—Mira —repitió Bunny, ignorando su pulla, y subió el volumen.

—¡Y los ha atrapado! —el anuncio fue combinado por un primer plano de Sky High, quien había agarrado a dos hombres por el cuello de sus chaquetas deportivas y los dejó en el suelo, cerca de las patrullas de policía que se encontraban ahí apoyándolos.

—Hasta aquí llegan sus actos malvados, y este es el fin —afirmó Sky High, alzando primero un brazo y luego el otro en su típica pose.

Uno de los hombres rió.

—¿Eso creen? —preguntó, mirándolo con odio—. Si nadie quiere controlarlos ni detenerlos, nosotros acabaremos con todos los monstruos que podamos.

Kotetsu frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y queriendo confirmar qué estaba viendo exactamente, se fijó en los titulares en la parte baja y pronto entendió por qué Bunny lo había instado a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las siguientes tomas, en las que mostraron a Blue Rose y a Dragon Kid arrestando a otras personas de apariencia común, pasaron desapercibidas para él debido a lo que leyó.

Mientras la segunda liga se había dedicado a atrapar ladrones, aparentemente la primera liga había recibido una pista sobre el paradero de los responsables del ataque en la Torre de la Justicia y esta había resultado real.

Lo que estaban transmitiendo ahora, en vivo y en directo como a Agnes le gustaba, era el arresto de los culpables.

La cámara pasó a Fire Emblem, quien parecía estar llevando a un lugar seguro a algunas personas inocentes que habían estado en las cercanías, y luego a Rock Bison, quien acababa de arrestar a otro hombre.

—¡Activaron una bomba! —gritó de repente Origami Cyclone, saliendo de lo que se veía como una fábrica cerca de los muelles, la cual, quizás, había sido la base de aquellos hombres.

—¡Un nuevo peligro! —narró Mario al tiempo que los titulares pasaron a anunciar lo que Origami Cyclone había informado—. ¿Los héroes ya habrán terminado la evacuación?

—¡Rock Bison!

La indicación de Fire Emblem fue todo lo que Rock Bison necesitó para dejar al hombre que él había atrapado en manos de Fire Emblem y lanzarse hacia el edificio en una carrera desesperada, dejando claro que la respuesta a ese interrogante era un «no».

—¡Déjamelo a mí!

¿Y qué planeaban hacer? ¿No necesitaban ayuda?

—Deberíamos... —Kotetsu no pensó dos veces en abandonar su silla y habría echado a correr si su compañero no lo hubiese detenido.

—Están al otro lado de la ciudad —señaló Bunny con calma—, así que no llegaríamos a tiempo. Además, no ha pasado una hora.

—Lo sé, pero...

No hacer nada no le sentaba bien.

Aunque Kotetsu no salió siquiera de la oficina, tampoco regresó a su asiento.

La primera liga había comenzado un frenético intento de alejar de los alrededores de la fábrica a tantas personas como podían. La situación de Rock Bison en ese instante era un misterio que apenas fue mencionado en los titulares, acompañados por preocupantes especulaciones sobre el tiempo que faltaba para que la bomba detonara.

De un momento a otro algo pareció captar la atención de Fire Emblem, pues lanzó una bola de fuego contra una de las ventanas de la fábrica. Que tras eso un objeto saliese por el espacio ahora vacío que había ocupado el vidrio fue una sorpresa para todos, pues la cámara a duras penas pudo seguir la trayectoria de este.

Quien sí pareció haber estado preparado fue Sky High, pues con una ráfaga alzó el objeto a una altura mucho mayor que la del helicóptero de HERO TV y justo a tiempo, pues lo que resultó ser la bomba explotó con un sonido retumbante e hizo que el cielo se llenase de rojo por un instante.

—¡Lo lograron! ¡El rey de los héroes evitó una tragedia!

—Tal como nosotros —rió Kotetsu con alivio, divertido de ver a Sky High y los demás usando prácticamente el mismo método que él y Bunny se habían visto obligados a utilizar cuando habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Todos estaban bien.

—¡Monstruos inhumanos, eso es lo que son! —gritó una de las personas que habían sido arrestadas, como si no solo no apreciase el que los héroes habían impedido que esa bomba también los afectara a ellos, sino que además estuviese enfurecida por ello—. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos, tenemos que acabarlos!

—Cállate de una vez y camina —ordenó Blue Rose, sonando más incómoda que dominante.

Después de eso, la transmisión se alejó de los primeros planos de los recién capturados, quienes habían parecido decidir usar su minuto en las cámaras para expresar su odio contra los NEXTs, aceptar su culpabilidad tras el ataque en la torre y de paso mencionar que consideraban estar haciéndole un favor a la ciudad al intentar matarlos.

La tabla de puntos apareció en la pantalla junto al anuncio de que podrían volver a ver los mejores momentos de los héroes luego de la propaganda, como si quisieran ayudar a la audiencia a olvidar la poca agradable letanía de aquellos hombres y eso era algo que Kotetsu agradecía.

Aun sabiendo de los movimientos anti-NEXTs, escucharlos directamente nunca era agradable. Que esta vez, además, se tratase de un grupo dispuesto a tal grado de extremismo solo aumentaba la sensación de desagrado.

—Ya no podrán atacar a nadie —afirmó Kotetsu, queriendo enfocarse en ese simple hecho.

—Sí —replicó Bunny, cerrando la transmisión—, ya no tienes que preocuparte.

Entendiendo a qué se refería, Kotetsu solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida a su compañero, pues recordar ese hecho realmente lo hizo sentir mejor.

Ahora que los culpables habían sido capturados, Yuri estaría a salvo.

* * *

Ser detenido en la entrada de la Torre de la Justicia era algo que Kotetsu había sentido como un obstáculo desde el primer día, y ahora, que los responsables tras el ataque estaban tras las rejas, se veía además como algo innecesario.

Los guardias parecían pensar lo mismo, pues se disculparon con él por tener que confirmar su identidad antes de permitirle seguir, mas como todas las noches desde que habían impuesto un nuevo protocolo de seguridad, Kotetsu tuvo que aguardar con paciencia antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Yuri, donde, como de costumbre, la luz delataba que Yuri continuaba ahí.

¿Algún día lograría convencerlo de acortar sus largas jornadas laborales?

Kotetsu comenzaba a dudarlo, pero se consolaba con el hecho de que Yuri no había usado su trabajo como excusa para evitarlo a pesar de la aprensión que había demostrado tras aquella noche.

Esperar, sin embargo, a que Yuri decidiese compartir lo que fuese que tanto le pesaba se le antojaba más difícil cada día que pasaba.

Aunque Yuri siempre había sido propenso a cuidar sus palabras, su cautela parecía haber incrementado y la forma en que a veces esquivaba sus ojos se había convertido en una prueba de paciencia para Kotetsu, la cual solo había podido pasar gracias a la certeza de que valía la pena hacerlo y todas las evidencias de ello.

Eran detalles pequeños, como el que las sonrisas sinceras de Yuri cada vez fuesen más comunes, remplazando sus máscaras de cortesía; y el que ya no pareciese dudar de las intenciones de Kotetsu pues sus miradas recelosas habían desaparecido; y los besos de buenas noches, compartidos usualmente en un auto, que siempre estaban cargados de tanta necesidad que era una sorpresa que formasen parte de una despedida.

Era poco, quizás, mas no había ninguna razón para precipitarse en busca de más.

Con la ligereza que da la esperanza, Kotetsu golpeó un par de veces y entró a la oficina con un entusiasta saludo y una amplia sonrisa, pero esta se transformó en una mueca al fijarse en Yuri.

Que estuviese tras su escritorio, concentrado en algún documento en papel o pantalla, era lo normal; no obstante, la pila usualmente presente había crecido desde el día anterior y el que más de una carpeta estuviese abierta delataba tanto que esta no era una situación usual como lo hacía el notorio ceño fruncido de Yuri.

No podía ser más claro que tenía un caso importante y tal vez incluso preocupante en el horizonte, mas a pesar de eso, cuando Yuri dirigió su mirada en su dirección, su expresión se suavizó.

—Kotetsu.

 _Esa_ era otra de las cosas que había cambiado. Aun estando en su oficina, Yuri había dejado en el olvido los más secos _Wild Tiger_ , siempre y cuando no hubiese nadie cerca, y la manera en que se relajaba en su presencia se había vuelto obvia, en opinión de Kotetsu, para cualquiera que se fijara bien.

—¿Un día pesado? —preguntó, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos de visitantes al tiempo que gesticuló hacia el escritorio.

Yuri bajó su vista por un corto momento, entrecerrando sus ojos como si quisiera hacer desaparecer los muchos documentos, pero finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó contra el espaldar de su asiento.

—Sería más preciso decir una noche.

El agotamiento de Yuri era evidente y pese a que ver eso lo hacía querer alejarlo de todo de inmediato, Kotetsu se contuvo, sospechando que tendría que ser más paciente de lo usual y que esta vez no sería solo su dedicación por la justicia la que detendría a Yuri de dar el día por terminado pronto.

—Parece que hoy es una de esas noches —comentó Kotetsu, queriendo al menos distraerlo un poco—. Nosotros tuvimos entrevistas y luego ayudamos a la policía, y la primera liga... —Kotetsu pasó una mano por su cabello, incómodo de solo recordarlo. Aun si era un alivio que hubiesen atrapado a aquellos malhechores, escuchar en vivo y en directo sus motivos le había revuelto el estómago y el no haber estado ahí para ayudar a los demás héroes lo hacía sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo—. Imagino que ya sabes.

—Sí. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuri era agria, al igual que su tono una vez siguió hablando y señaló los muchos papeles—. El alcalde quiere que sean condenados lo antes posible.

—Así que eso es en lo que estás trabajando. —Kotetsu no pudo hacer nada para disimular su descontento.

Ahora entendía bien por qué Yuri lucía tan tenso y también la importancia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero incluso comprendiendo que era el deber de Yuri examinar todo en detalle antes y durante el juicio que sin duda tendría lugar en los próximos días, no le agradaba que tuviese que dedicarse a aquel caso.

Pese a que Yuri trataba todo como parte de su rutina, era obvio que no podía permanecer indolente y Kotetsu entendía bien la razón.

Si bien en HERO TV siempre se enfocaban en las victorias de los héroes, eso no borraba que no siempre llegaban a tiempo, que a veces su empeño no bastaba, y era imposible no verse afectado sin importar que no fuese la primera vez.

Y que el papel de Yuri fuese más distante de los hechos no hacía que la situación fuese tan diferente.

Él también tenía que hacer frente a lo que sucedía, fuese lo que fuera, y no permitir que la forma en que terminase lo afectase para el próximo caso.

Kotetsu sabía mejor que nadie que para lograrlo era necesario ver más allá de un incidente poco agradable y aun cuando Yuri estaba en medio de su trabajo y no enfrentando un fracaso, también tenía la sensación de que alejarlo de todo, así fuese por una noche, sería mejor. Aunque eso no haría desaparecer el peso de la responsabilidad, sí lo aligeraría y haría más fácil para Yuri afrontar todo el proceso del que tendría que encargarse.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu se obligó a sonreír, mas antes de poder mencionar algo sobre salir juntos a cambiar de ambiente, Yuri volvió a hablar.

—Todavía no han terminado de catalogar la evidencia —informó con lentitud, como si estuviese pensando cuidadosamente qué podía decirle—, pero según la información que ha enviado la fiscalía parece que tenían planos de la alcaldía y de la academia.

—¡De la...! —Kotetsu estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto, horrorizado de las implicaciones que acompañaban esa simple afirmación. Luego de tragar saliva con dificultad, dijo con voz apagada—: Iban a hacer más ataques.

—Sí, eso parece. —Luciendo pensativo, Yuri buscó algo entre los documentos y una vez lo examinó, quizá buscando confirmar algo, continuó—: Y por la cantidad de explosivos incautados, el primero quizás fue solo una advertencia.

La sola posibilidad bastaba para producirle escalofríos.

En el que Yuri estaba llamando "una advertencia" varias personas habían perdido su vida y a pesar del trabajo continuo para arreglar lo material, la fachada de la Torre de la Justicia todavía era un recordatorio de lo ocurrido.

Y si planeaban hacer algo peor o incluso _lo hubiesen hecho en la torre_ la tragedia habría sido inmensurable y tal vez Yuri estaría...

Kotetsu cerró sus puños y se concentró en respirar de manera pausada, no queriendo continuar esa cadena de pensamientos.

—Me alegra que ya los hayan atrapado. —Yuri estaba bien y aquel grupo no podría lastimar a nadie más y eso era lo que importaba.

—Es una preocupación menos —afirmó Yuri con un asentimiento de cabeza, mas no se veía convencido y Kotetsu podía entender por qué. 

Los miembros de aquel grupo extremista no eran los únicos en la ciudad que alguna vez habían lastimado a alguien o que, peor aun, planeaban seguir haciéndolo si nadie los detenía.

El trabajo de un héroe nunca parecía tener fin y todo indicaba que lo mismo se aplicaba para un juez; pero lo que valía la pena recordar era la diferencia que se estaba haciendo y no enfocarse exclusivamente en todo lo que faltaba, aun si era imposible olvidarlo.

—Si tan solo lográsemos atrapar también a Lunatic... —suspiró.

—¿Lunatic? —repitió Yuri, sonando perplejo.

—Sí... —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros—. Él sigue por ahí matando gente porque cree que es lo correcto, ¿no?

Probablemente. No que estar seguro de la motivación de Lunatic fuese posible.

—Dijiste —comentó Yuri con lentitud, mirándolo con fijeza— algo parecido la última vez que lo mencionaste.

—¿Sí? —Kotetsu dejó escapar una risa carente de alegría, avergonzado de que alguien más notase su interés en atrapar a aquel idiota—. Bunny dice que me estoy tomando su captura como algo personal.

Sus palabras trajeron al rostro de Yuri una expresión abstraída y por unos segundos pareció ocupado analizando con detenimiento qué tan cierto eso podía ser, aun cuando en ningún instante dejó de observarlo.

—Has sido el héroe que más se ha empeñado en atraparlo —replicó al fin, sonando inquisitivo a pesar de no añadir ninguna pregunta.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza y apartó su vista.

Eso se debía más a los lugares y momentos en los que había estado cuando ese cara de guante había hecho aparición, cosa que lo habían dejado en posición de enfrentarlo, y su única motivación había sido su deber como héroe.

Que Lunatic, actuando errático como siempre, hubiese decidido darle una mano cuando había estado en un aprieto había cambiado aquella situación tan simple y lo había dejado sintiendo más que nunca el peso de atraparlo, esta vez no solo porque era su responsabilidad, sino para devolverle el favor y salvarlo sacándolo del mal camino que había elegido.

¿Y qué pensaría Yuri de eso?

—Él me ayudó contra ese androide —confesó con rapidez, suponiendo que esa era la mejor forma de explicar su interés.

—Cuando intentaron incriminarte por el asesinado de Samantha Taylor.

Lo específico que Yuri estaba siendo probaba que entendía perfectamente a lo que Kotetsu se refería, por lo que quizás no necesitaba añadir nada más.

Satisfecho, Kotetsu decidió preguntar en un impulso:  
—¿Tú recordabas quién era yo?

Volver a alzar su mirada le permitió a Kotetsu notar la sorpresa de Yuri ante esa incógnita, pese a que Yuri pronto se esforzó por recuperar una apariencia más neutra.

—Sí —pronunció y apretó sus labios, luciendo nuevamente tenso, por unos segundos—. Imagino que Albert Maverick no consideró qué otras personas conocían tu identidad o si lo hizo, no le importó. 

Aun cuando todo el incidente de Maverick había quedado atrás, saber que había tenido otro inesperado aliado en alguna parte renovó el ánimo de Kotetsu.

Porque aunque en ese entonces su relación con Yuri era diferente, o quizás incluso inexistente, Kotetsu no dudaba que Yuri no habría enviado a un inocente a la cárcel, ni mucho menos habría ignorando una gran conspiración en contra de un héroe.

—Hoy tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Yuri de repente, con su vista fija en algún punto del escritorio—, así que...

—Puedo esperar —interrumpió Kotetsu sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todavía no tenía ningún deseo de regresar solo a su apartamento y si bien la eterna combinación de Yuri y trabajo no era su favorita, en especial durante la noche, sabía que era inevitable y que de dejarlo concentrarse en ello, terminaría más pronto con lo que le habían enviado hasta ahora y aun si después de eso no hacían más que conducir un rato por la ciudad o ir a comer algo, tal cosa sonaba mucho mejor que la alternativa de despedirse ya.

—¿Por qué?

¿No era obvio?

—Porque quiero.

Yuri no dirigió su mirada hacia Kotetsu, mas asintió al tiempo que tomó una de las carpetas.

—Como gustes.

* * *

El problema de su idea, descubrió Kotetsu en cuestión de minutos, era que aguardar era todo menos fácil cuando tenía que hacerlo por más que por un corto tiempo.

Salir al corredor a llamar a Kaede tomó mucho menos tiempo del que le habría gustado y después de eso, dedicarse a observar a Yuri trabajar eran tan monótono como lo había sido en su apartamento que antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kotetsu terminó cerrando sus ojos y cayendo dormido.

Incluso sin estar verdaderamente seguro de por cuánto tiempo lo hizo, Kotetsu tuvo la sensación, debido a la pesada somnolencia que solo se siente tras dormir por un largo pero insuficiente rato, de que había pasado más de una hora cuando fue despertado por una mano en su hombro sacudiéndolo y una simple llamada.

—Kotetsu.

Al abrir los ojos Kotetsu descubrió que Yuri estaba frente a él, parado muy derecho a poca distancia del escritorio, viéndolo fijamente.

—Buenos días. —Kotetsu sonrió con pereza y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar la modorra que seguía pesando sobre él y lo invitaba a volver a cerrar sus ojos.

—Sigue siendo de noche —señaló Yuri, alzando una ceja.

Darle una mirada a su alrededor confirmó lo que Yuri decía. Aun si con las persianas cerradas era imposible ver qué tan oscuro estaba el cielo, la quietud probaba que la mañana todavía estaba lejos, y el reloj de pared se encargó de informarle que incluso faltaba para la media noche.

—Difícil saberlo con todo así —replicó a pesar de eso, mas no consiguió ninguna reacción de Yuri. Queriendo terminar de despertarse, Kotetsu se enderezó y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, cosa de la que se arrepintió de inmediato cuando un dolor agudo le arrancó una exclamación—. No es muy cómoda para dormir —comentó, moviendo su cuello con lentitud en un intento por desentumecerse y espantar el dolor causado por pasar tanto tiempo en una mala posición.

—Podrías haber pensado en eso antes de quedarte dormido.

—No había mucho que hacer —dijo Kotetsu y ocultó un bostezo tras una mano—. ¿Listo por hoy?

Al menos eso parecía.

Todo el caos del escritorio había sido remplazado por dos pilas perfectamente alineadas a un costado y el computador estaba apagado. Yuri incluso tenía su maletín a sus pies y había desajustado su colorida corbata, demostrando abiertamente que ya consideraba haber terminado por el día.

Sin embargo, Yuri no respondió ni hizo movimiento alguno para salir.

En lugar de eso, apretó sus labios y apartó su vista, fijándola en un punto indefinido del suelo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Kotetsu se puso de pie, queriendo acercarse y obligarlo a mirarlo, mas antes de poder tocarlo, Yuri suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kotetsu? —La pregunta no fue dicha en voz baja, pero la extenuación que cargaban esas palabras las aquietó al punto de que Kotetsu dudó haber escuchado bien.

Quizás todo era culpa del sopor, pensó Kotetsu, pero la tensión que se estaba haciendo cada vez más obvia con el paso de los segundos le aseguró que no se trataba de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Yuri? —rebatió Kotetsu, frunciendo el ceño pues estaba seguro de que él ya había respondido eso con palabras y actos los últimos días.

Y hasta el momento todo había indicado que Yuri buscaba lo mismo que él, aun si lo que Yuri ocultaba seguía siendo una sombra que arrastraba a cuestas.

¿O acaso lo había malinterpretado?

—Esto es una mala idea —dijo Yuri en lugar de contestar, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupado?

—¿Disculpa? —Yuri finalmente alzó su vista y lo afrontó con el recelo escrito en su rostro.

—Es decir, yo soy un héroe y tú tienes que supervisarnos... —Además de encargarse de juicios en contra de Kotetsu y detalles varios tras bambalinas que también estaban relacionados con ambas ligas. Tenía sentido que ese fuese el problema, aun si él seguía presintiendo que no lo era, pues Yuri continuaba haciendo comentarios vagos que no ofrecían siquiera un asomo de una explicación—. Pero no creo que nadie vaya a dudar de ti —prosiguió Kotetsu, deseando creer que eso era todo y Yuri simplemente se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua—. No es como si me estés haciendo favores o...

Una risa agria lo interrumpió.

Yuri pasó una mano por su cabello, apartando el mechón que solía oscurecer su rostro, mas su semblante se veía más nublado que nunca.

—Ese no es el único problema.

—¿Entonces qué es? —cuestionó Kotetsu, impaciente—. ¿¡Cómo esperas que te ayude si no me dices nada!?

Finalmente, Yuri volvió a poner su atención en él, pero sus ojos revelaron un enojo que Kotetsu no había esperado, aun cuando estaba consciente de que, de alguna forma, habían terminado en medio de una discusión.

—No necesito ayuda de ningún _héroe_.

De manera inconsciente, Kotetsu dio un paso hacia atrás, sobrecogido ante el veneno con el que Yuri había pronunciado esas palabras.

Había algo que él desconocía, algo que no encajaba, y mientras eso no cambiase, intuía Kotetsu, la renuencia que Yuri estaba demostrando nunca tendría sentido.

Pero Yuri había tenido razón al creer que él no se rendía, porque Kotetsu no tenía ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa. Estaba convencido de que valía la pena superar cual fuese que fuera el obstáculo que tenía al frente y sin duda una vez lo hiciera, Yuri mismo se sentiría mejor.

—Yuri... —Kotetsu dio un par de pasos para eliminar la distancia entre ellos y estiró una mano hacia Yuri, mas Yuri la alejó con brusquedad antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Vete, Kotetsu —ordenó, inclinando su cabeza de tal forma que consiguió que el mismo mechón de cabello que había retirado de su rostro lo ocultase ahora de manera parcial.

Kotetsu cruzó sus brazos y lo fulminó con su mirada.

—No. —Al menos no hasta que Yuri decidiese ser sincero en vez de evitarlo con algo que ni siquiera merecía ser llamado excusas.

La mala mirada que Yuri le dedicó no lo intimidó y por un segundo, Kotetsu se preguntó si estaba a punto de ver a Yuri abandonando toda formalidad y control; no obstante, tal cosa no sucedió.

Lo que Yuri hizo fue inclinarse para agarrar su maletín, esquivar a Kotetsu rápidamente para abandonar el lugar antes de que él pudiese detenerlo y una vez estuvo afuera, cerrar la puerta con tal fuerza que el golpe resonó en la oficina.


	15. Luna Gibosa Creciente

Tod Ware. Su larga historia judicial, que indicaba que había pasado varios meses en prisión, se podía dividir en un periodo de robos y en un periodo de violentas protestas anti-NEXTs. El que apareciese en los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de la Torre de la Justicia horas antes del ataque a pesar de no tener ninguna citación, ni haber hecho ninguna petición legal de algún tipo lo había convertido en el principal sospechoso.

Cynthia Liepa. Abogada; había perdido su licencia tres años atrás por presentar falsa evidencia para defender a su cliente y desde entonces se había dedicado a asesorar organizaciones al borde de la ley, muchas de ellas con inclinaciones extremistas. Su inexplicada presencia en los videos de seguridad recorriendo la torre primero días antes de las explosiones y luego a la misma hora que Ware el día de estas había llevado a que fuese señalada como sospechosa.

Han Russ. En su archivo resaltaba su experiencia en demoler edificios, al igual que sus frecuentes cambios de empleadores que coincidían con reportes de estos por pérdidas de materiales utilizados para las implosiones. El hecho de que había abandonado su hogar dos semanas atrás y el que el reporte de desaparecido que había hecho su familia incluyese menciones de nuevas amistades lo había hecho una persona de interés desde el primer día de las investigaciones.

La conexión entre aquellas tres personas había sido establecida dos días tras el atentado, pues Liepa había sido mencionada como una de las nuevas amigas de Russ y cinco años antes había sido abogada de Ware, mas el paradero de los tres había sido un misterio hasta pasados cuatro días, cuando una llamada anónima había traído un nuevo nombre al caso.

Tadeo De Vitis. Dueño de una fábrica de pintura que había sido cerrada dos años atrás y cuyo hábito por hablar de más al beber lo había llevado a fanfarronear en un bar sobre haberle dado una muestra a "esos amantes de NEXTs" de lo que se debía hacer.

Dicha fábrica había resultado ser la base de operaciones de aquellos hombres y en ella, los héroes los habían capturado junto a una docena de cómplices, quienes no habían dudado en expresar sus ideas frente a las cámaras. La policía, tras eso, había descubierto en la fábrica no solo los materiales desaparecidos en los previos trabajos de Russ, sino otros elementos explosivos, panfletos en los que admitían la responsabilidad del ataque e invitaban a otros a unírseles y planos de sus próximos blancos.

Frente a tal cantidad de irrefutable evidencia, Yuri estaba seguro de que los juicios en contra de todos los miembros del grupo serían cortos y terminaría en justicia para las cinco víctimas fatales.

O quizás no.

Los autores materiales e intelectuales recibirían una dura condena que los mantendría por años fuera de las calles, mas qué tan apropiado era tal castigo era discutible; y sus demás seguidores recibirían sentencias menores y Yuri no tenía ninguna razón para creer que no intentarían recrear el mismo plan en un futuro.

Y aun si eso no sucedía, no significaba que la ciudad estaría a salvo.

Yuri tenía varias evidencias de ello en su escritorio, en la pila de archivos que había pasado a segundo plano debido a la exigencia del alcalde de darle prioridad absoluta al caso del ataque contra la Torre de la Justicia: Luke F. Bell, principal sospechoso del asesinato de su novia, cuyo cadáver había sido descubierto en una propiedad de Bell; Arnold Olson, quien había abierto fuego contra el jefe que lo había despedido dos días antes; Carolyn Beed, sospechosa de haber matado a tres de sus pacientes.

Había visto otra prueba en las dos órdenes de captura que había emitido esa misma mañana: una en contra de Amy Limes, responsable de tres muertes y que había huido en el mismo auto que había convertido en un arma asesina; y otra contra Gert Leeser, quien los medios llamaban el sucesor de "Lady Killer" debido a las varias mujeres que había asesinado durante los dos meses que le había tomado a la policía identificarlo.

Y había una más en la primera página del periódico que había comprado camino a su oficina: un tecnicismo había obligado al juez Byrne a dejar libre al culpable tras un robo con homicidio en Silver Stage.

Pero, sin duda, eso no era todo.

Sternbild continuaba llena de pecadores que no dudaban en arrebatar una vida, que ni siquiera se habían detenido por temor al castigo impartido por Lunatic, y de tomarse algo de tiempo para investigar otros casos que no habían llegado a su despacho y que no habían llamado la atención de los medios, Yuri estaba seguro de que encontraría muchos otros más.

¿Y qué había estado haciendo él mientras tanto?

De manera automática, Yuri dirigió su mirada hacia el asiento en el que Kotetsu se había quedado dormido la noche anterior y frunció el ceño.

A pesar de que él había decidido enfocarse en su trabajo, Kotetsu se había convertido en una distracción desde que había entrado a la oficina e incluso luego de que el héroe cayese dormido, él había sido incapaz de ignorarlo.

El efecto que Kotetsu tenía en él ya no era algo nuevo, mas aun estando consciente de ello, Yuri le había permitido acercarse cada vez más y ahora...

Dos golpes en su puerta sacaron a Yuri de sus pensamientos y le recordaron dónde estaba y qué debía estar haciendo.

Abriendo la carpeta más cercana a sus manos, Yuri pronunció un seco «pase».

—Juez Petrov —dijo Jones al abrir la puerta y se quedó bajo el umbral, luciendo inquieto—, lo esperan en los juzgados...

A Yuri le tomó un momento recordar qué caso tenía que presidir esa tarde y una vez lo hizo y le dio un vistazo al reloj de pared, confirmó que debía haber bajado hacía varios minutos. 

¿Por qué no lo habían contactado antes?

Consciente de que no tenía tiempo para encontrar al culpable de ello, Yuri dejó su asiento con presteza, pero se detuvo antes de poder dar más de un paso cuando su rodilla hizo contacto con una de las patas de su escritorio con tanta fuerza que el impacto logró que las pilas de documentos sobre el temblequearan, luciendo peligrosamente a punto de caer.

Con sus labios apretados para no dejar escapar una exclamación de dolor, Yuri se apoyó en la mesa y se obligó a tomar aire con lentitud.

No tenía sentido perder la calma a pesar de que nada había sucedido.

—¿¡E-está bien!? —Jones intentó correr hacia él, mas Yuri lo detuvo con una mirada irritada.

—Sí. Infórmeles que voy en camino —ordenó con brusquedad y agarró su toga, tras lo cual abandonó su oficina a paso rápido.

* * *

No tener tiempo para tomar un descanso usualmente significaba poder evitar pensar en necedades sin importancia, como lo era el dedicarse a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Aun así, Yuri se encontró haciendo justo eso repetidas veces durante la tarde, ignorando en el proceso al abogados defensor y al fiscal por igual, y teniendo que esforzarse, cada vez que intentaba enfocarse en el juicio, para recordar el caso en cuestión y poder captar la conexión de este con el argumento que estaba siendo dicho o la evidencia presentada.

Kotetsu era un ingenuo, un tonto, y ni siquiera tenía que hacer algo a propósito para hacer que Yuri cediese a la tentación de disfrutar su compañía, así esta involucrase charlas triviales o una proximidad física que solo podía ser considerada como peligrosa.

¿Cómo había podido creer, en un comienzo, que eso era preferible a seguir hablando o a huir?

O quizás no lo había pensado en lo absoluto y por eso había sido fácil caer en algo que casi se sentía como un consuelo, cosa que no necesitaba en primer lugar.

Y no podía permitírselo.

Pese a no saber lo que estaba haciendo, Kotetsu se acercaba con frecuencia a verdades que él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que saliesen a la luz y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriese algo más que lo llevase a conectar los puntos adecuados.

Tal vez ese algo sería la cicatriz que cubría su rostro; o quizá una nueva visita espontánea haría que Kotetsu escuchase las acusaciones de su madre sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo; o era posible que Yuri mismo se delataría, habiendo bajado su guardia y reaccionando sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias.

Fuese como fuera, Yuri sabía bien a qué fin lo conduciría.

La certeza de que Kotetsu querría atraparlo le brindaba cierto alivio, mas no bastaba para amainar por completo la frustración que Kotetsu le provocaba.

Él le había advertido y Kotetsu lo había ignorado una y otra vez, demostrando una sinceridad que Yuri no quería.

Lo que él deseaba era acabar con el mal, probar que estaba en lo correcto, que siempre lo había estado; y para ello, titubear a causa de un héroe era justo lo último que necesitaba. No importaba lo fácil que fuese dejarse llevar una vez Kotetsu estaba ahí, con gestos que no corresponder se había vuelto un imposible, y...

—Objeción, su señoría.

Yuri apenas observó al fiscal y aun sin haber estado escuchando, respondió de reflejo:  
—Ha lugar.

Hacerlo según sus experiencias previas con los presentes distaba de ser lo ideal, mas el abogado defensor no lució sorprendido, probando que había buscado tantear límites, cosa que Yuri nunca permitía... pero que él mismo había hecho.

Un dolor repentino obligó a Yuri a apretar sus dientes y tuvo que esforzarse para no cerrar los ojos y cubrir su rostro con una mano, sabiendo que eso llamaría la atención y no bastaría para aplacar el doloroso palpitar que tan poco habitual se había vuelto y que ahora le recordaba cuan grande había sido su error.

Hasta Kotetsu era capaz de notar que él no debía acercarse a un héroe y él, que conocía razones mucho más importantes que la ética tras su trabajo, apenas había hecho un débil intento de usar excusas para acabar con ello y había terminado cediendo ante la persistencia de Kotetsu una y otra vez...

Consciente de que su mente no regresaría al juicio pronto, Yuri aprovechó una petición del fiscal de desestimar un testigo para ordenar un receso de una hora y abandonó la corte antes que nadie, dejando el lugar por un costado y caminando hasta el ascensor lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a correr.

Su oficina no era ningún refugio, pues incluso ver las persianas le recordaba las preguntas de Kotetsu respecto a la vista desde aquella ventana, mas al menos allí la ausencia de otras personas le daba la oportunidad de dejarse caer en su silla y ocultar su rostro en sus manos mientras masajeaba su entrecejo, cosa que hizo en cuanto aseguró la puerta.

Yuri permaneció así por un largo rato, sin saber si agradecer o no que el dolor impidiese que sus pensamientos volviesen a enfocarse por completo en Kotetsu, pero consciente de que no podía continuar de esa manera.

Su misión debía volver a ser su prioridad, tenía rechazar el bienestar que Kotetsu ofrecía, debía condenar el mal en vez de ignorarlo y...

—¿Vas a seguir cometiendo los mismos errores, Yuri?

El escalofrío que esas palabras le provocaron lo hizo temblar tan violentamente que incluso su asiento vibró con el movimiento, causando un desagradable chirrido.

—Déjame en paz, papá —pronunció Yuri en voz baja y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ahora, más que nunca, Yuri sabía que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar al espectro del héroe que su padre había sido alguna vez; un fantasma de épocas pasadas, en las que la justicia no había tenido la forma de llamas que castigaban el peor de los pecados.

Aunque el dolor no desapareció, la falta de respuesta probó que aquella visión del pasado sí lo hizo, por lo que después de varios minutos Yuri se puso de pie, tambaleante y sin dirigir su vista al centro de la oficina, y fue directo en busca de la caja de primeros auxilios.

Qué tanto efecto tendría un analgésico era discutible, pero Yuri tomó uno en seco antes de poner a calentar agua para un té.

Quizás eso le ayudaría a sobrellevar el día.

* * *

No solo el dolor proveniente de su cicatriz no amainó durante todo el día, sino que no llegó a tener la oportunidad de beber su té —o de terminar el juicio— debido a una reunión de emergencia que distaba de ser urgente.

El alcalde quería noticias sobre el caso contra los que habían atacado la torre, algo que bien podía preguntarle al fiscal; los representantes de las empresas patrocinadoras de los héroes querían usar la situación para aumentar la popularidad de estos, cosa que era usual y para la que podían hacer planes antes de buscar la aprobación del Departamento de Justicia; y Yuri... Yuri solo quería impartir justicia.

En lugar de eso, tuvo que pasar varias horas escuchando tal palabrería que en comparación hacía que las charlas con Kotetsu pareciesen una forma provechosa de pasar el tiempo, mas Yuri no hizo nada para acortar tan innecesaria reunión.

Estaba seguro, al fin de cuentas, de que ningún héroe la interrumpiría buscándolo.

No que tuviese razones para creer que hoy eso ocurriría una vez regresase a su oficina.

Yuri ni siquiera sabía si Kotetsu había intentado ir tras él o no la noche anterior, ni mucho menos si en cualquier momento reaparecería hablando de _ayudarlo_...

¿A qué, exactamente?

Aunque Kotetsu era un verdadero héroe, cuya justicia no se había visto corrompida por el espectáculo del que hacía parte, Yuri había demostrado durante su vida que no necesitaba ningún héroe y era irritante que Kotetsu pareciese pensar lo contrario.

Eso probaba que Kotetsu no sabía nada, que sus ingenuas intenciones carecían de una verdadera base y que Yuri tenía razón: todo había sido un error.

Haber ido a Oriental Town para ver de cerca la situación en el hogar de los Kaburagi.

No haber hecho nada en contra de la creciente familiaridad entre ellos aun después de que Kotetsu regresó a Sternbild.

Haber aceptado que Kotetsu se acercara tanto como para usar su nombre como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, cosa que él no solo había permitido, sino también correspondido hasta tener que hacer un esfuerzo para llamarlo _Wild Tiger_ cuando la situación lo requería; tanto como para hacerlo disfrutar perder el tiempo hablando de necedades, consiguiendo incluso que su misión de acabar con la maldad que continuaba rondando en la ciudad no recibiese la atención que merecía; tanto como para permitirle tocarlo, pese al peligro siempre presente de que descubriese la cicatriz en su rostro y le preguntase al respecto, dejando a su paso una sensación fantasma que no parecía desaparecer incluso horas después y despertando un deseo en su interior que no podía ser saciado con facilidad; tanto como para hacerlo querer dejar su trabajo a un lado cada vez que aparecía en su oficina y...

Yuri tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se obligó a volver a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo a su alrededor.

Le tomó varios segundos lograrlo y en cuanto lo hizo notó que la conversación no se había alejado de los héroes, mas la primera liga no era la única que estaba siendo considerada.

—¿La segunda liga? —preguntó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, interesado ahora en escuchar las ideas que tenían para ese grupo de héroes.

La explicación que recibió fue demasiado general para su gusto: en un par de días tendría lugar un evento de la otra cara del mundo del entretenimiento en Sternbild e incluiría una exhibición de las más recientes creaciones de modistas y joyeros, por lo que requería seguridad adicional.

Era también una oportunidad frente a las cámaras, aun si no eran las de HERO TV, por lo que era simple entender la razón por la que querían involucrar a la segunda liga en algo así.

—¿Podemos contar con la aprobación? —finalizó el director ejecutivo provisional de Apollon Media, luciendo menos seguro de lo que sin duda había pretendido parecer al dirigirse a él.

—Por supuesto —pronuncio Yuri a pesar de que normalmente prefería no autorizar algo sin haber recibido todos los detalles por escrito.

Pero tal vez tenía frente a él la respuesta a su problema.

Dejar a los héroes en su farsa, aprovechar el que Kotetsu estaría ocupado y no podría interferir en su camino, y cumplir con su deber.

Todo lo demás, incluyendo a Kotetsu, podía esperar.

Sin sentir ninguna ligereza tras tomar esa decisión, Yuri repasó en su mente los últimos casos que habían captado su atención, ignorando de nuevo la charlatanería a su alrededor.

Había llegado el momento de que Lunatic volviese a encargarse de castigar a los pecadores de la ciudad.


	16. La luna que aparece de día IX

Kotetsu estaba seguro de que había hecho un buen trabajo luciendo atento y serio durante toda la reunión, mas supo que no lo había logrado del todo en cuanto abandonaron la sala de conferencias de Apollon Media y notó la mirada de reproche de Bunny.

¿Quizás todavía estaba a tiempo de convencerlo de que se equivocaba al dudar de él?

—Sí estaba poniendo atención.

—No he dicho nada —replicó Barnaby alzando una ceja, sin hacer ningún intento de ocultar su incredulidad—. Pero si sientes la necesidad de negar no haber escuchado, supongo que no es necesario que lo haga.

—O podrías creerme —insistió Kotetsu, fulminándolo con su mirada. No estaba pidiendo mucho, solo que su compañero no pensase que él no se había enterado de nada de lo dicho en la última media hora y que no le preguntase nada sobre el porqué de su distracción.

—Por supuesto. —Bunny se limitó a detenerse para presionar el botón del ascensor y se cruzó de brazos—. Si sabes qué tenemos que hacer, no hay ningún problema.

Por unos segundos, Kotetsu hizo un esfuerzo por recordar algo.

Lloyds había hablado primero de entrevistas pasadas y los resultados de estas, y aunque los pensamientos de Kotetsu habían comenzado a dispersarse en ese punto, juraba que Lloyds había mencionado un rascacielos en algún punto y... tal vez eso significaba que tendrían que ir a uno a hacer algo, fuese a dar una nueva entrevista o a proteger a alguien junto al resto de la segunda liga, ¿no?

El no poder afirmarlo con certeza era frustrante.

Que no le gustaran las reuniones y que estuviese menos capaz que nunca de concentrarse en una no quería decir que quisiese ver sus labores como héroe afectadas por eso, y si bien siguiendo a Bunny lograría llegar al rascacielos en cuestión cuando fuese que fuera necesario, sabía que esa no era una buena idea.

—Bunny... —comenzó con un tono lastimero en cuanto oyó el timbre del ascensor y vio su puerta abriéndose, queriendo que su compañero se apiadase de él en lugar de recriminarlo.

Barnaby suspiró.

—Pensé que habías entendido que esto también es parte de tu trabajo.

—Sí... bueno... —No sentirse avergonzado era imposible. A pesar de sus quejas, Kotetsu nunca había evitado ningún aspecto de sus deberes aun cuando, en su opinión, no estuviesen relacionados con ser un héroe y hoy, en particular, no había dejado de prestarle atención a Lloyds en un inmaduro acto de rebeldía.

Simplemente... había ocurrido.

Por halagadoras que fuesen las expectativas que Apollon Media tenía ahora tanto en él como en Bunny, era difícil que opacaran el recuerdo de una puerta cerrada con fuerza y una total ausencia de una explicación para ello.

¿Qué había pasado?

Dos días después, la escena seguía repitiéndose en su mente y pese a que había sido capaz de dejarla de lado para capturar malhechores cuando había sido necesario, le había resultado imposible hacer lo mismo para oír sobre el resultado de encuestas y futuros planes publicitarios, temas que incluso en un buen día podían sacarle un bostezo o dos.

—No es mi culpa que haya dejado lo importante para el final —pronunció Kotetsu tras aclararse su garganta, mirando de soslayo a su compañero.

—Eso no es excusa.

A pesar de que Kotetsu tuvo que insistir un par de veces y de que Barnaby no lo dejó olvidar su lapsus, sí le contó lo suficiente para que supiese qué esperar: una noche de trabajo en la que quizás no tendría que hacer mucho, a no ser que algún ladrón con amor a la moda decidiese intentar un asalto. 

Eso significaba que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de perseguir respuestas que quizás no recibiría, ni de aguardar en casa a que Yuri apareciese.

De manera ausente, Kotetsu le agradeció a su compañero y tras eso lo siguió al oeste de la ciudad para encargarse de la rutina del día, la cual careció de incidentes de cualquier tipo.

Podía decirse que hoy era un día en el que la ciudad no necesitaba un héroe, tal como Yuri decía no hacerlo...

Si bien en ese instante se había sentido demasiado confundido para reaccionar, el paso del tiempo había convertido la ya familiar frustración que Yuri solía provocarle en una irritación constante que distraía su mente y mantenía su cuerpo en un estado de tensión.

En retrospectiva, era obvio que no haber perseguido y enfrentado a Yuri de inmediato había sido un gran error, aun cuando había permitido aquella noche que su experiencia previa lo convenciese de lo contrario. Pero a diferencia de lo que había sucedido la vez anterior en la que Yuri le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, Yuri no se había calmado y reaparecido poco después con una disculpa y una pizca de sinceridad, dejándolo en lugar de eso a solas con sus interrogantes y el vacío de la incertidumbre, sin saber qué podía esperar o siquiera qué quería hacer.

¿Cada paso adelante terminaría una y otra vez en dos atrás? ¿Aguardar hasta que Yuri confiase en él era acaso un sinsentido?

El solo preguntarse eso de nuevo bastaba para que quisiera gritar, pero lo que Kotetsu hizo fue sonreír y despedirse con un gesto de mano de las fans que habían detenido a Barnaby para pedirle una foto y un apretón de manos.

Aun si no había ninguna emergencia en las cercanías, Kotetsu sabía bien que ese no era el momento adecuado para hundirse en la desesperación. Lo menos que podía hacer por su compañero era no dejar que sus problemas con Yuri tiñesen el día de ambos.

—Te habrían pedido una foto si hubieras puesto de tu parte.

El comentario de Barnaby una vez regresó a su lado logró que la sonrisa de Kotetsu dejase de ser forzada. Era evidente que, a su manera, Bunny no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo en su sombra.

—Nah, se nota que son tus fans —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a las chicas, quienes estaban alejándose mientras reían y examinaban en las pantallas de sus teléfonos las fotos que acababan de tomar—. Y además... ¿qué? —se interrumpió al notar la mirada extrañada que Barnaby le estaba dedicando.

—¿Desde cuándo dejó de molestarte no ser popular?

—Eh... —Kotetsu hizo una mueca y apartó su vista por un segundo, incapaz de negar rotundamente lo que Bunny estaba implicando—. Supongo que era lo que esperaba en la segunda liga y no es como si me ignoraran... —Por el contrario, a veces sentía que eran más las personas que lo reconocían ahora.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú te preocupas por mi popularidad? —rebatió Kotetsu al tiempo que ambos reanudaron el recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, atentos a lo que sucedía en ellas.

—No me preocupa, pero es importante considerar el futuro.

—¿Uh?

—Realmente no escuchaste nada esta mañana —dijo Barnaby, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en obvia reprobación.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que me perdí de algo importante?

Kotetsu lo dudaba.

El entusiasmo de Lloyds por la atención que estaba recibiendo la segunda liga era más que suficiente para tener una idea de qué era lo que querían ver de él y de Bunny, y el desconocer los detalles a causa de su distracción no le impedía cumplir su parte: seguir haciendo un buen trabajo salvando el día y atraer el interés de la ciudad... y quizás de eso se trataba todo.

El que la segunda liga no estuviese limitándose a carteristas y el que Apollon Media hubiese decidido iniciar un impulso publicitario era para hacer de ellos justo lo que se buscaban en esa liga: llevarlos a la primera, de regreso al foco de HERO TV.

Mirando a Barnaby de reojo, Kotetsu sonrió de nuevo.

—No te detendré si quieres volver a la primera liga, Bunny.

La incredulidad de Barnaby fue palpable una vez más.

—¿No lo has considerado?

—No realmente. —Eso era cierto. Aunque había creído que su trabajo como héroe no sería muy diferente al que siempre había hecho y en un comienzo las diferencias entre ambas ligas lo habían hecho sentir que no estaba haciendo tanto como podía, no por eso había pensado en abandonar la segunda liga.

—Me sorprende.

—Apenas me estoy acostumbrando a esta liga y a tener un minuto —añadió Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros—, así que ni tengo tiempo para pensar en algo más.

—¿Te das cuenta que esas son excusas?

—¿Estás intentando convencerme? —replicó Kotetsu con una mueca poco contenta, mas se obligó a bromear antes de que Barnaby lo notara—: Así que me extrañarías si...

—¿No puedes hablar con seriedad? —interrumpió Bunny, sonando exasperado.

—¡Eso hago! —exclamó con brusquedad en respuesta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de ello. La insistencia de su compañero no estaba ayudándolo a relajarse en medio de la conversación, pero Kotetsu sabía bien que Bunny no tenía ninguna culpa en su irritabilidad y que, quizás, había decidido sacar el tema por una buena razón.

Con un suspiro cansado, Kotetsu sacudió su cabeza.

—No tenemos idea si eso es lo que Lloyds quiere, ¿cierto? —pronunció Kotetsu, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba—. Así que no estamos hablando de una propuesta que tenemos que contestar ya.

—Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no está de más considerarlo.

—¿Tú lo estás haciendo?

Al girarse para ver a su compañero de frente, sin importarle si eso significaba detenerse en la mitad de la acera en la que estaban, Kotetsu pudo notar que Barnaby lucía más pensativo que molesto por la actitud de Kotetsu.

—Sé —dijo Bunny, imitándolo y permaneciendo inmóvil a pesar de que deberían continuar patrullando— que no trabajaré como héroe de por vida.

—Pero estás considerando un ascenso —señaló Kotetsu.

Barnaby se encogió de hombros y reanudó su andar.

—Parece posible.

Para Bunny lo era, sin duda alguna.

Kotetsu tuvo que trotar por unos segundos para poder volver a seguir lado a lado con su compañero. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo si la oportunidad de un ascenso se presentaba para ambos?

—Lo pensaré —prometió, ignorando el peso de la incertidumbre que ese nuevo interrogante le provocó.

* * *

La llegada de la noche fue, en cierta forma, un alivio.

Aunque fue abrumador dejar las tranquilas calles de Sternbild para entrar a un piso donde primero recibieron más instrucciones de las esperadas y después tuvieron que afrontar una ola de gente en cuanto llegó la hora de apertura, el tener que estar pendiente de los ires y venires del inesperadamente gran número de personas presentes era una distracción que Kotetsu agradecía.

Era mejor concentrarse en busca de algo extraño o incluso fijarse en los extravagantes objetos exhibidos, acompañados además por etiquetas que anunciaban que los precios eran comparables con sus mayores accidentes de destrucción en la ciudad, que considerar innecesariamente una u otra duda.

Su futuro como héroe dependía del ahora, para comenzar, y Yuri... dejar de pensar en él no parecía posible, pero quizás era justo lo que debía hacer: no darle más vueltas al tema, calmarse y así, quizás, una vez ambos estuvieran de mejor humor podrían...

Antes de que esa esperanza tomase forma, Kotetsu se obligó a enfocarse de nuevo en la multitud. Aun si no creía que algo ocurriría, no hacer su trabajo no estaba en sus planes para la noche.

Con su determinación renovada, Kotetsu permaneció atento hasta que la alarma interna de su traje le indicó que era hora de cambiar de zona de vigilancia, tal como les habían pedido que hicieran cada quince minutos, y salió de la sala con dificultad para dirigirse a otra.

Cruzarse en el camino con Bunny, quien también estaba teniendo problemas atravesando la multitud, le arrancó una fugaz sonrisa y lo llevó a señalar el estante de vidrio más cercano al tiempo que susurró:  
—¿Quién compraría algo como eso?

—No olvides por qué estamos aquí, viejo —fue la respuesta de Barnaby a pesar de que dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto señalado.

Kotetsu dejó escapar un bufido ante aquel regaño. No era como si compartir un par de comentarios causara algún daño, mas, él estaba seguro, sí ayudaría a impedir que la velada pasase a ser tediosa.

Las rarezas llamadas última moda no serían entretenidas eternamente, al fin de cuentas, y una vez algunos invitados se fuesen, dejando más espacio para respirar en cada una de las salas de exhibición, mantener un ojo en todo sería casi rutinario.

Aun así, antes de que eso ocurriera, Kotetsu escuchó la estática que indicaba que alguien había accionado su intercomunicador y buscaba hablar con todos.

—Creo...

—¿Pasa algo, Chopman? —dijo Barnaby de inmediato, impidiendo que el titubeo de Chopman dejase un tenso silencio en la línea.

—Creo —repitió el chico de manera rápida, como si quisiera evitar perder el impulso que lo había llevado a hablar— que vi algo extraño.

—¿Dónde? —Kotetsu miró de un lado a otro, considerando dirigirse a donde fuese que se encontrase el otro héroe, mientras los demás chicos preguntaron qué pasaba, mas Kotetsu no tuvo oportunidad moverse, tal como Chopman no alcanzó a contestar.

Los ventanales de la sala en la que él estaba explotaron simultáneamente, creando una lluvia de cristales que en cuestión de un parpadeo fue acompañada por gritos y no solo provenientes de quienes estaban ahí.

—¿Pasó lo mismo en todo el piso? —cuestionó Kotetsu, abriéndose paso entre quienes corrían hacia la salida para darle una mano a quienes no estaba haciéndolo, algunos porque el sobresalto parecía haberlos paralizado y otros porque habían tropezado con algún obstáculo.

—¡L-las ventanas...! —exclamó Ms. Violet, dejando claro que había sido igual en la sala en la que ella se hallaba.

—Colaboren con la evacuación —ordenó Barnaby con calma— y...

—¡Aquí vienen! —interrumpió Chopman.

Tras eso nada claro fue dicho por los intercomunicadores, por lo que Kotetsu no pudo saber qué estaba pasando a pesar de preguntar y solo fue hasta que ayudó a los últimos rezagados y salió al corredor que conectaba todas las salas que lo descubrió.

Tal como había sospechado, todas las ventanas habían sido destruidas por completo y ahora que se fijaba, el vidrio que protegía los objetos en exhibición había sufrido el mismo destino. Quienes, sin duda, eran responsables de ello estaban en una de las salas laterales, donde la mayoría de joyas se encontraban.

Chopman estaba en el medio del lugar, usando su mano gigante para mantener a raya a uno de los asaltantes, mientras los demás héroes también intentaban poner su parte. Por suerte, los ladrones lucían más interesados en esquivar a los héroes e ir por el botín, pues ninguno de los invitados estaba siendo usado como rehén; la mala noticia era que eso no significaba que serían más fáciles de apresar y no solo por su gran número.

Kotetsu estuvo convencido de ello al ver a Barnaby esquivar los puños humeantes de uno de los ladrones y lo terminó de confirmar cuando su carrera hacia la sala fue interrumpida al ser levitado del suelo y lanzado contra el techo.

Al menos eso explicaba cómo lo que parecía ser más de una decena de ladrones había entrado por las ventanas destruidas de uno de los últimos pisos de un rascacielos.

Gracias a que el NEXT que lo había atacado no hizo nada más contra él, una vez la gravedad hizo su trabajo y él cayó, Kotetsu pudo usar su cable contra las piernas del hombre, impidiéndole con ello acercarse a las joyas más cercanas y devolviéndole el favor al obligarlo a saludar el suelo.

El hombre lanzó un improperio y no contraatacó de inmediato, mas Kotetsu no tuvo tiempo de saborear su victoria ya que otro de los ladrones fue contra él, bombardeándolo con pequeñas canicas que se veían inofensivas, pero cuyo impacto sintió a pesar de la protección de su traje, el cual normalmente repelía balas sin causarle más que un cosquilleo.

Más claro no podía estar que no eran ladrones comunes y que no habían tomado ningún rehén porque no creían necesitarlo.

Kotetsu se puso de pie de un salto y buscó a su compañero con su mirada, encontrándolo todavía luchando contra el mismo ladrón y corriendo peligro, ya que el ladrón que había atacado a Kotetsu estaba ahora apuntando hacia él.

—¡Bunny!

—¡Lo sé! —replicó Barnaby sin apartar su atención del hombre con el que estaba combatiendo.

Comprendiendo la situación, Kotetsu activó sus poderes y embistió contra del NEXT de las canicas, al cual pudo detener antes de que lograse atacar a Bunny; y aprovechando la sorpresa que eso le provocó a su contrincante, Bunny lo imitó y activó sus poderes, y finalmente logró noquear al hombre de los puños humeantes.

Dos menos, quedaban.... 

—¿Cuántos son? —buscó averiguar Kotetsu, examinando el lugar.

Aunque Chopman parecía haber conseguido derrotar al ladrón con el que se había enfrentado, los demás chicos no habían tenido la misma suerte y eran más los ladrones que continuaban en pie que los que no. Además, Ms. Violet había abandonado la sala y por lo que dijo rápidamente por el intercomunicador, estaba intentando perseguir a seis ladrones que habían logrado eludir a todos los héroes y se habían dirigido a las otras salas para robar lo que había en ellas.

—¡M-más que nosotros! —replicó Bombeman, quien también había sido derribado por el ladrón capaz de levitar a otros y si bien estaba intentando ponerse de pie, demostrando que no se había dado por vencido, su tono sonaba desesperado.

Intercambiando una mirada con Bunny, Kotetsu fue otra vez contra aquel hombre, aprovechando su velocidad aumentada cien veces para tomarlo de sorpresa antes de que pudiese volver a hacer algo contra él.

—¡Yo me encargo de esta sala!

Fue obvio que Barnaby lo entendió, pues de inmediato salió a trote, preguntándole a Ms. Violet dónde estaban los demás ladrones. Ofreciendo su ayuda en voz alta, Sumo Thunder fue tras él.

Kotetsu no tuvo más oportunidades de preocuparse por su compañero o por los chicos, pues el seguir en desventaja numérica y el no tener más que unos segundos de poder lo obligaron a actuar con presteza, queriendo encargarse de tantos como pudiese.

Al final, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y a pesar de que Bombeman y Chopman no se quedaron con sus brazos cruzados, una vez su minuto llegó a su fin cuatro ladrones continuaban en pie y habían dejado de concentrarse en el botín, fijándose ahora en los héroes.

—Bien... —pronunció Kotetsu, obligándose a recordar lo que habían logrado entre todos en vez de enfocarse en lo que faltaba—. Ya tenemos a siete.

—¡Tenemos a dos más! —anunció Ms. Violet por el intercomunicador, haciéndoles saber a todos que la persecución también iba por buen camino.

Esa era una buena señal, mas ninguno de los ladrones demostró estar inquieto al ver a la mayoría de sus camaradas fuera de combate.

—No crean que eso significa algo —dijo con desdén uno de ellos, hablándoles por primera vez—. Solo estábamos evitando una pelea.

—Por eso les dije que debíamos encargarnos primero de los héroes —reclamó otro de los hombres con un tono petulante.

—No que importe —declaró otro con indiferencia—, es solo la segunda liga.

El silencio de Bombeman y Chopman evidenciaba que ninguno de ellos se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para rebatir eso; Kotetsu, por su parte, frunció el ceño. Aun si los chicos no tenían mucha experiencia y él mismo se había visto plagado de dudas recientemente, seguían siendo héroes.

—Hora de probarles que se equivocan.

—¡S-sí! —Con todo y su titubeo, Bombeman fue el primero en reaccionar y tras unos segundos, Chopman coreó sus palabras.

Bien. Que ambos chicos estuviesen motivados significaba que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos y podía enfocarse en detener a quienes pudiese mientras los otros dos héroes ponían de su parte.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu dio un paso hacia el frente, mas antes de que pudiese actuar se vio interrumpido por un familiar saludo por el intercomunicador.

—Bonjour, héroes. La primera liga ya está en camino, asegúrense de no dejarlos escapar.

—¡Ya nos encargamos de la mitad! —reclamó Kotetsu pese al sobresalto que se llevó, mientras los chicos se relajaron visiblemente al saber que solo tendrían que resistir por un poco más.

Todo eso resultó ser un error.

Kotetsu lo tuvo que aceptar poco después, cuando se encontró incapaz de darles una mano, viéndose en problemas él mismo.

A pesar de que ni él ni los chicos mencionaron a la primera liga, fue obvio que lo poco que los ladrones habían escuchado los había hecho sospechar, pues toda la tranquilidad arrogante desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo remplazada por una simple premura por quitar a los héroes del camino.

El cambio de estrategia y el que todos los criminales restantes también fuesen NEXT no fueron una sorpresa, pero sí el que la repentina prisa no los llevara a cometer errores que facilitasen capturarlos.

Por el contrario. Se separaron con una notoria coordinación, consiguiendo así mantener ocupados a todos los héroes presentes entretanto uno de ellos tenía la oportunidad de escabullirse y aunque Kotetsu pudo notar eso, no logró prevenirlo, viéndose obligado a enfrentar a un hombre rápido y capaz de producir descargas eléctricas con sus manos.

Sus chispas no eran comparables a la electricidad de Dragon Kid, pero tras un par de impactos lograron causar algún daño en su traje, según se lo hizo saber una notificación que Kotetsu tuvo que ignorar a favor de esquivar un nuevo ataque en lugar de bloquearlo.

Al menos nada parecía estar funcionando mal, por lo que seguramente no era ninguna parte importante.

Ese fue un consuelo efímero, pues aun teniendo dificultades con el hombre frente a él, Kotetsu pudo notar que los chicos no estaban en una mejor situación. Y él no estaba ayudándolos, ni dándoles un mejor ejemplo...

No queriendo volver a terminar una noche lleno de arrepentimientos, Kotetsu se obligó a concentrarse más en el NEXT. Que fuese más veloz y que pudiese usar su poder sin límites, a diferencia de él, no significaba que fuese invencible y todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar una oportunidad para contraatacar.

Esta se presentó a la vez que el sonido de un helicóptero anunciando la llegada de HERO TV llenó el lugar, acallando gritos que quizás eran instrucciones apresuradas de los ladrones.

Kotetsu aprovechó esa distracción para noquear al hombre y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el sitio en el que Bombeman todavía estaba resistiendo con dificultad contra otro de los criminales.

Fue en ese momento en el que Bunny regresó y sin necesidad de ninguna explicación previa, se unió para detener a los que faltaban.

Tener el apoyo de su compañero marcó una diferencia y aun antes de que la primera liga hiciese su aparición, consiguieron que solos los héroes quedasen en pie y todo lo robado continuase allí.

—¿Lo... lo hicimos? —balbuceó Bombeman sonando incrédulo, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas como si estuviese intentando recobrar su aliento tras una maratón.

—¿Y...? —comenzó Chopman, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

—Están custodiándolos mientras llega la policía —dijo Barnaby, adivinando que Chopman quería saber la razón de la ausencia de Ms. Violet y Sumo Thunder.

La alegría que eso le provocó a los chicos fue evidente, pues ambos celebraron como si ni siquiera hubiesen notado la cercanía del helicóptero y los camarógrafos en el filmándolos. Barnaby, en cambio, levantó su visera y sonrió hacia la cámara con su usual confianza.

La situación era tan familiar que Kotetsu mismo se encontró relajándose e imitando a Bunny, intercambiando una sonrisa con él cuando su compañero miró de reojo en su dirección. Con todo y que la noche había resultado ser muy diferente a lo esperado, la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho era más fuerte que toda la tensión que había cargado durante el día.

Y ese fue el final del momento de calma.

Un segundo Kotetsu estaba posando y al siguiente se vio elevado por el aire y lanzado, no contra el techo como había ocurrido anteriormente, sino contra el espacio que antes había sido ocupado por las ventanas.

Dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa, Kotetsu pudo notar que él no había sido el único: pedazos de vidrio, varias de las joyas y algunos de los criminales mismos habían sufrido la misma suerte.

¿Por qué? Kotetsu no tenía idea, ni tuvo ninguna oportunidad de pensar en ello, pues pronto el poder que lo había impulsado dejó de ejercer control y él quedó a la merced de la fuerza de gravedad.

La caída le robó el aliento, mas el miedo no se apoderó de él.

Con un edificio cerca que podía usar para detener su descenso, estaba seguro de que el mayor problema sería poder agarrar a quienes estaban cayendo con él. No era como si pudiese salvar a todos a la vez y hacerlo uno por uno quizás tomaría más tiempo del que tenía, pero debía intentarlo. Lo primero que necesitaba hacer era engancharse.

Solo tenía que comenzar apuntando y accionando el dispositivo de su cable y... y nada pasó cuando lo hizo.

De reflejo, Kotetsu golpeó el aparato un par de veces, perdiendo un poco más de su compostura tras cada golpe.

No podía terminar así, cayendo sin ser siquiera capaz de ayudar a alguno de los que corrían peligro, viendo solo el helicóptero de HERO TV sobre su cabeza... ¿Acaso estaban transmitiéndolo en ese instante?

La sola idea lo hizo golpear con más fuerza, rogando que el cable saliese disparado y le permitiese asirse al edificio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía hacerle esto —fallar, caer, _morir_ en vivo y en directo— a Kaede. Y tampoco quería acabar así.

Aun si todavía tenía pendiente pensar en su futuro laboral, sabía que retirarse no estaba entre sus planes próximos. Y además, Yuri... una discusión no era lo último que deseaba compartir con él...

—¡Kotetsu, tus talones!

¿Qué?

A Kotetsu le tomó un segundo recordar el experimento al que lo habían sometido Saito y Barnaby, pero al hacerlo estiró de inmediato un brazo para agarrar al ladrón más cercano, golpeó sus talones entre sí y se vio impulsado hacia un costado, impactando la ventana más cercana y atravesándola hasta encontrarse con una pared.

Que, a diferencia de su cable, esto sí funcionara fue un alivio, mas Kotetsu no se dio ningún momento para disfrutarlo.

Aprovechando que el impacto no había sido fuerte y que el ladrón parecía estar bien, Kotetsu se puso de pie, decidido a lanzarse y rescatar a cuantos pudiese de la misma forma, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Barnaby habló una vez más por el intercomunicador:  
—Sky High ya se encargó de los demás.

Una mirada hacia abajo por lo que había sido una ventana le permitió ver que así era: Sky High estaba justo ahí, iluminado por el reflector del helicóptero y manteniendo a salvo, en al aire, al resto de los ladrones.

Con un suspiro, Kotetsu se alejó un par de pasos del borde y se sentó con poca gracia en el suelo, consciente de que no podría seguir en pie por mucho más ahora que la tensión que lo había mantenido en acción había desaparecido, dejándolo solo con el alivio de haberse salvado por un pelo. Porque aunque quedaban más de una docena de pisos bajo él, aunque ahora sabía que Sky High había llegado a tiempo para prevenir una tragedia, instantes atrás había sentido que estaba encarando su fin y de no haber sido por Bunny...

—Bien... —pronunció, recordando que no le había contestado a su compañero, y añadió en un tono ligero—: Pero todavía no entiendo qué es lo que se supone que esto haga.

—Saito lo basó en el concepto de que los gatos siempre caen de pie —replicó Barnaby, entendiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Gatos. —A pesar de que había hablado por hablar, buscando ocultar el miedo que había pasado, la explicación de Barnaby lo hizo fruncir el ceño y poner atención. ¿No en algo necesario para un héroe, ni estaba basado en tigres, sino en _gatos_?

—Pero el estabilizador todavía necesita trabajo.

Trabajo en el que Barnaby estaba ayudando y por el que no estaban pagándoles... Sintiéndose culpable por querer reclamarles por esa idea basada en gatos, Kotetsu levantó su visera para pasar una mano por su rostro y contuvo un nuevo suspiro.

—Y con todo y eso ya tiene sus usos —aceptó.

—No creo que Saito se conforme con eso.

Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta carcajada. Sin duda alguien tan perfeccionista como Saito ni siquiera apreciaría que Kotetsu considerase útil algo que aún estaba en proceso para él.

Sintiéndose más relajado y con sus fuerzas renovadas, Kotetsu se puso de pie nuevamente. Era hora de reunirse con su compañero y completar su deber.

* * *

Dejar al ladrón en manos de la policía no tomó más de un par de minutos, en los que el resto de la segunda liga bajó usando el ascensor, llevando además a los que no habían dejado el rascacielos por la ventana.

Enterarse, tras eso, que la caída había sido parte del plan de escape de emergencia del grupo, el cual incluía también una especie de parapentes, y que él solo había terminado involucrado por error, lo dejó en medio de una nube de incredulidad en la que solo encontró un consuelo: el no haber terminado necesitando ser rescatado.

Aun si Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a aceptar ayuda si la necesitaba, ahora, en particular, pasar de héroe a víctima se le antojaba más mortificante que nunca. Tal cosa equivaldría a quedar mal frente a Kaede, para comenzar, e igualmente sería dar un paso en la dirección equivocada a pesar de haberle prometido a Bunny que pensaría en su futuro como héroe, algo que le sería imposible si comenzaba a fallar ante el primer imprevisto en su camino y terminaba sumando tal error al mar dudas que ya lo atormentaba.

—Vaya noche —se quejó en voz baja una vez las cámaras y la policía se alejaron de los héroes de la segunda liga, dándole finalmente la oportunidad de hablar con su compañero.

—No fue particularmente inesperada —replicó Bunny, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Realmente pensaste que alguien querría robar _eso_? —cuestionó Kotetsu con incredulidad al tiempo que hizo un gesto en la dirección en la que varios policías estaban recogiendo el botín que había terminado desparramado en plena calle.

—Por algo nos necesitaban. —Fue lo que Barnaby dijo por respuesta, mirándolo a él en vez de a las estrafalarias joyas—. Estás muy distraído, viejo.

No sentirse culpable ante ese comentario era imposible.

Aunque quizás Bunny estaba echándole en cara su poca atención en la reunión horas atrás, también era posible que no solo se estuviese refiriendo a eso.

¿Acaso, pese a que no había preguntado nada, Bunny se había dado cuenta de que su mente había estado en la luna los últimos días y acaso solo estaba aguardando a que Kotetsu le contase?

Tal vez.

La tentación de buscar confirmarlo estaba ahí, mas consciente de que eso sería lo mismo que admitir su culpa y que de hacerlo terminaría sintiendo que le debía más de una explicación a su compañero, Kotetsu se limitó a hacer una mueca de descontento.

—Solo decía... 

Si Bunny notó que estaba intentando evitar al tema, no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada al respecto, pues los héroes de la primera liga, tras aparentemente haber terminado su parte, se acercaron a ellos en ese momento.

—Ustedes volvieron a encargarse de lo mejor —renegó con un tono juguetón Fire Emblem y sonrió, dejando más claro aún lo poco en serio que se había quejado.

—Parece que se está volviendo costumbre —bufó Rock Bison, dándole una palmada a Kotetsu en la espalda a manera de saludo.

—Nah, ustedes llegaron justo para la hora del escape.

Sky High negó con su cabeza.

—Todos hicimos nuestra parte, todos.

—Pero no pensé que nos volveríamos a reunir así —comentó Origami.

—Deberíamos aprovechar para celebrar —sugirió Dragon Kid con una sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada a Blue Rose, quien le correspondió el gesto tras mirar de reojo a Kotetsu y a Barnaby.

—¿Por qué no? —pronunció, sonando animada a pesar de su elección de palabras.

—Ustedes también, encantos —añadió Fire Emblem, haciendo un guiño al girarse hacia al lugar en el que los chicos se habían quedado observando a los demás héroes.

Aunque lucieron sorprendidos al verse incluidos en la invitación, pronto reaccionaron con más entusiasmo que nerviosismo y respondieron en coro:  
—¡S-sí!

—Se lo merecen —reafirmó Kotetsu, apreciando el buen ánimo general, y dirigió su vista hacia Bunny.

Barnaby no parecía contrario a la idea y sugirió un lugar antes que nadie, cosa que bien podía ser su manera de prevenir que alguien mencionase su espacioso apartamento como una buena opción, pero que mostraba que estaba dispuesto a más que a seguir la corriente.

No tener que insistirle a su compañero era un alivio. No era como si Kotetsu mismo se sintiese capaz de hacerlo cuando, incluso en medio de las contagiosas sonrisas del resto de los héroes, una parte de sí quería regresar a casa a esperar a que el timbre anunciara la llegada de Yuri, finalmente dispuesto a hacer las paces y a darle algún tipo de explicación.

Aun así, un cambio era mejor. Kotetsu lo sabía, por lo que no puso ninguna resistencia a la idea y asintió a las varias sugerencias, indiferente entre el buffet sugerido por Dragon Kid, el bar al que Rock Bison quería ir y el restaurante mencionado por Bunny, mas dispuesto a aceptar lo que los demás decidieran, cosa que no tomó más de unos minutos.

Con los planes para la noche confirmados, Kotetsu estaba seguro de que podría relajarse y disfrutar de la velada; sin embargo, no alcanzaron a separarse para cambiarse antes de reencontrarse en el sitio acordado ya que un insistente pitido proveniente de los comunicadores de todos los héroes de la primera liga los interrumpió.

—Héroes —dijo Agnes de manera simultánea por todos los comunicadores—, diríjanse de inmediato al sur oeste de Bronze Stage...

—¿Nosotros no? —se quejó Kotetsu en voz baja, escuchando a medias el lugar exacto al que Agnes los estaba enviando.

—Pensé que estabas dudando —replicó Barnaby en un susurro.

—Simplemente... —Kotetsu no llegó a justificarse aludiendo a la costumbre y a sus ganas de hacer algo, pues las siguientes palabras de Agnes atraparon su atención por completo.

—Se trata de Lunatic.

—La celebración sigue en pie —prometió Fire Emblem al tiempo que echó a correr hacia su auto. Los demás héroes hicieron lo mismo, apenas haciendo un gesto de despedida al partir con la inevitable premura que una emergencia de vida o muerte requería.

Porque cuando se trataba de Lunatic siempre había una vida en peligro.

Kotetsu reaccionó de reflejo, olvidando todas sus ideas de pasar una noche tranquila con los demás héroes, y cerró la visera de su casco, pero no pudo moverse en una desesperada carrera por encontrar o la moto o la furgoneta de Apollon Media cuanto antes, pues una mano se cerró alrededor de uno de sus brazos.

Fijarse en quién era y descubrir que el culpable que estaba deteniéndolo era Barnaby fue una sorpresa, mas no una suficiente para que dejase de intentar ir con ellos.

—¡Bunny, tenemos...!

—No ha pasado una hora —señaló Barnaby sin soltarlo, manteniendo un tono calmo que no era apropiado para tal situación— y tu traje está fallando, ¿cierto?

Ambas cosas eran verdad. Kotetsu no podía negarlo tras lo que había sucedido en el rascacielos; a pesar de eso, sentía el impulso de objetar y unirse a la persecución.

—Si Lunatic estuviera aquí —continuó Barnaby, como si supiera que no lo había convencido—, sería diferente. Pero no estamos preparados, ni autorizaron que fuéramos tras él.

Finalmente, Kotetsu dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro resignado.

Su compañero tenía toda la razón y él recordaba bien cuan peligroso era aquel cara de guante, por lo que estaba consciente de que ir y terminar estorbando empeoraría la situación.

—Lo sé —aceptó, dejando caer sus hombros y tragándose su decepción al ser incapaz de actuar como sentía que debía—. Pero me cuesta no hacer nada.

Barnaby lo liberó de su agarre y sonrió, luciendo extrañamente aliviado.

—Por algo volviste.

Con una corta risa, Kotetsu movió su cabeza en negación.

—Kaede merece el crédito por eso... —Mencionar a su hija hizo que Kotetsu frunciese el ceño y miró hacia arriba, siguiendo con su mirada al helicóptero de HERO TV según se alejaba a la nueva escena del crimen.

Aunque por años no había tenido que detenerse a pensar si estaba preocupando a Kaede, ahora que ella sabía que él era un héroe no podía darse el mismo lujo y hoy, que había terminado apareciendo en televisión y que había estado en problemas, tenía que considerarlo.

—¿Crees que ella vio lo que pasó? —dijo en voz baja, todavía con su vista fija en el aparato que cada vez parecía más un simple punto de luz en el cielo.

—... Es posible.

La pausa que precedió esa respuesta probaba que Bunny había pensado cuidadosamente antes de contestar, cosa que le daba más peso a sus palabras y que terminó de convencer a Kotetsu de que lo que debía hacer.

Aun si, como héroe, no podía encargarse de detener a Lunatic esa noche; sí podía, como padre, hacerle saber a su hija que estaba bien.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Barnaby lo despidió con una sonrisa de aliento cuando él se dirigió hacia un costado del rascacielos, queriendo apartarse del ajetreo que aún estaba ocurriendo gracias al trabajo en proceso de la policía y a los varios curiosos que, incluso luego de que la primera liga se había ido, continuaban apilándose para dar un vistazo de cerca a lo que había ocurrido.

Una vez sintió que estaba a suficiente distancia para tener algo de privacidad, Kotetsu llamó a casa y no tuvo que esperar más de un timbre para que contestaran.

—¿Kaede? —dijo con presteza, lamentando el no tener consigo más que su comunicador y tener que confirmarse con solo poder escuchar debido a eso.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Kaede en respuesta, sonando sorprendida, mas inmediatamente después comenzó a cuestionar de manera rápida—: ¿Por qué estás llamando? ¿No estás trabajando?

—Bueno, sí. —pronunció Kotetsu, sin sentirse del todo seguro sobre qué tantas explicaciones debería darle—. Pero pensé...

—Nos preocupaste a todos, Kotetsu —interrumpió Anju.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó de reflejo, aun cuando el haber acabado de comprobar lo que había temido pesaba en él—. ¿Por qué nunca me dicen que van a cambiar...?

—¿No se suponía que tu trabajo ahora era más seguro? —continuó ella, ignorando sus quejas por completo.

Viéndose incapaz de cambiar el tema, Kotetsu hizo una mueca y tras tomar una bocanada de aire, queriendo asegurarse de que nada impediría que su voz sonase firme, dijo:  
—Te aseguro que estoy bien. Dile a Kaede que siento haberla hecho preocupar.

—Estoy escuchando —intervino Kaede con un tono altivo—. Y no dije que estaba preocupada. Estabas siendo un héroe, ¿no?

El alivio que esas palabras le produjeron llevaron a Kotetsu a recostarse contra la fachada del rascacielos, sintiendo su intranquilidad desaparecer, y aunque una parte de sí no le permitía olvidar la culpa de haberla inquietado, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

—Sí... me entiendes bien, Kaede.

Que tras eso Muramasa, de todas las personas, contestase con un resoplido y un comentario sobre Kotetsu siendo el mismo de siempre, finalmente hizo que Kotetsu notase que esta vez el auricular no estaba cambiando de mano una y otra vez, sino que lo tenían en altavoz.

Ese descubrimiento hizo más fácil para Kotetsu no perder el hilo de la conversación, la cual le dejó en claro que haber llamado había sido una buena idea y no solo por Kaede. 

El solo saber que su hija lo apoyaba y lo comprendía valía más para él que cualquier plan publicitario, e incluso lo hizo ver todo el incidente ocurrido minutos atrás como algo poco importante. No tenía mucho sentido pensar en los "casi" que no habían sucedido, después de todo.

Con sus ánimos renovados, Kotetsu fue a trote en busca de su compañero, a quien encontró con sus brazos cruzados y su vista fija en la pantalla de un edificio cercano.

—¿Todo está bien? —cuestionó Barnaby, notando su llegada a pesar de que no apartó su atención de HERO TV.

—Sí... —Kotetsu no añadió más, pues él mismo se vio distraído por lo que estaba ocurriendo en Bronze Stage.

Las cámaras estaban mostrando a Sky High esquivando en el aire no llamas, como Kotetsu había esperado, sino hojas de papel que terminaron clavándose en una edificación cercana y dejando una notoria grieta en esta.

Según los titulares en la parte baja de la pantalla, el blanco de Lunatic, sospechoso de varios asesinatos, había resultado ser alguien capaz de defenderse por su cuenta y había recibido a los héroes atacándolos tal como había hecho contra Lunatic, dejando claro que no planeaba aceptar ninguna ayuda si eso significaba ser capturado.

Una nueva toma reveló que Fire Emblem y Blue Rose estaban impidiendo que Lunatic tuviese un solo momento para apuntar contra el NEXT que había intentado matar, mas el cara de guante no se estaba dando por vencido y en vez de escapar, estaba contraatacando con violentas llamaradas que parecían estar afectado los edificios cercanos.

La cámara pasó a Dragon Kid, quien se había unido a Sky High en contra del criminal, pero estaba teniendo problemas en acercarse gracias a los rápidos ataques del hombre.

Tras eso, Origami apareció en pantalla, ocupado evacuando a las personas en las cercanías, tras lo cual volvieron a enfocar a Sky High y a Dragon Kid.

Más obvio no podía ser que no les caería mal algo de ayuda... ¿Y cuándo faltaba para que pudiese darles una mano?

—Cuarenta minutos —dijo Bunny como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Kotetsu.

Confirmar eso en el reloj de su propio traje hizo que Kotetsu frunciera el ceño. Una vez pudiese volver a usar sus poderes sin duda la situación habría cambiado, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar que fuese para bien.

Por suerte, así fue.

Aunque tomó varios minutos, en los que todo pareció estar en un punto muerto, el que el NEXT estuviese concentrado en sus dos oponentes le dio la oportunidad a Origami de acercarse sin ser notado y lo detuvo, sujetándolo de ambos brazos antes de que pudiese seguir usando su notoria cantidad de papel contra los héroes.

El hombre gritó con frustración y todo indicó que eso también distrajo a Lunatic, pues a pesar de ni siquiera estar en uno de los lugares altos que solía preferir, permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos que Rock Bison aprovechó, apareciendo con menos sutileza que Origami pero logrando embestirlo con fuerza, enviándolo contra una pared cercana.

Kotetsu contuvo sus respiración ante eso, mas antes de poder esperar estar viendo a aquel loco siendo detenido, Lunatic usó una nueva llamarada, esta vez para elevarse en el aire y luego impulsarse hacia a un lado, moviéndose por el aire a una velocidad que incluso impidió que las cámaras pudiesen seguirlo por mucho tiempo.

—Otra vez —suspiró, dejando escapar el aire contenido, y apartó su mirada de la pantalla.

Aun si era lo mismo que había ocurrido desde la primera aparición de Lunatic, el que continuase huyendo era irritante y el no haber hecho parte de los héroes persiguiéndolo no amainaba eso.

—No logró matar a nadie —señaló Barnaby sin sonar descontento con el resultado.

Incapaz de negar que ese hecho contaba como una victoria, Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza, aun cuando no podía decir que se sentía satisfecho.

El que ambos incidentes hubiesen terminado bien, el que todo indicase que la ciudad había entrado a una noche de calma y el alivio tras hablar con Kaede no bastaban, y Kotetsu sabía bien que no era culpa de que Lunatic continuase libre o de que sus poderes y su traje lo hubiesen dejado en la banca durante la persecución.

Yuri.

Todo se resumía en él y hasta no solucionar lo que fuese que estuviera pasando, no podría sentirse realmente tranquilo.

—Bunny —pronunció, decidido—, discúlpame con todos.

Tenía que hacer lo que podía ahora; de lo contrario, las dudas y el arrepentimiento por no haber actuado antes seguirían distrayéndolo hasta en los peores momentos.

—¿No vas a venir? —A pesar del interrogante, Barnaby no lucía sorprendido.

Agradecido de que su compañero ni siquiera pareciese estar considerando convencerlo de ir con todos, Kotetsu sonrió.

—No, no esta vez.

Barnaby asintió con su con su cabeza, pensativo, y tras unos segundos dijo:  
—¿Petrov?

El solo escuchar ese apellido bastó su corazón diese vuelco y necesitando tiempo para reponerse del sobresalto y la vergüenza de ser descubierto, Kotetsu carraspeó antes de contestar.

—¿Así de obvio es?

—No estaba seguro hasta ahora —confesó Bunny con un deje de irritación.

—Debí haberte dicho —aceptó Kotetsu, alzando ambas manos para dejar claro que estaba dándose por vencido, y añadió—: Hay veces que no sé qué hacer cuando se trata de Yuri.

Barnaby merecía más que esa pizca de sinceridad, pero siendo lo único que Kotetsu tenía claro, era lo que podía ofrecerle por el momento.

—Y es por eso que has estado distraído.

Aunque Bunny no estaba preguntado, era evidente que estaba buscando confirmar si eso era cierto y Kotetsu fue incapaz de seguir negándolo.

—Sé que no puedo seguir así.

—Es bueno que te des cuenta —resopló Bunny y echó a andar de repente.

—¿No puedes apoyarme más? —reclamó, yendo tras él a paso rápido.

—Sería más fácil si no ocultaras todo.

—Lo sé. —Y no sentirse culpable al ser confrontado con esa verdad era imposible, mas prometiéndose que lo resarciría por ello después, Kotetsu no permitió que eso nublara su ánimo una vez más y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Pero al menos podrías desearme buena suerte.

—No creo que la necesites. Con que hagas lo de siempre estarás bien.

¿Ese era un consejo?

La sorpresa que le produjo lo dejó sin palabras y si bien Kotetsu no estaba seguro de qué era lo que hacía que su compañero tuviese una perspectiva tan positiva, pensar que Bunny podría estar en lo cierto era alentador.

* * *

Pese a que dejar su traje en el taller de Saito lo retuvo por más tiempo del pensado, Kotetsu no se sintió particularmente impaciente por ello y salió de Apollon Media conduciendo con calma, tomándose incluso un momento para apagar su teléfono en caso de que Antonio decidiese llamarlo al no verlo aparecer junto a Bunny.

Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar a Yuri en su oficina, frente a su escritorio lleno de documentos varios como siempre, sin importar si llegaba a la Torre de la Justicia en cuestión de segundos o de minutos, por lo que podía aprovechar el recorrido para prepararse.

No llegaría preguntando, ni mucho menos a reclamándole por la puerta cerrada y la falta de una disculpa tras ello.

No. Lo invitaría a un paseo en auto; esperaría a que la tensión no fuese palpable o que al menos Yuri pareciese relajarse y luego podrían hablar. Porque aun si no todo podía solucionarse en una noche, aun si Yuri lo recibía con reticencia, Kotetsu no tenía intención de darse por vencido y confiaba que eso bastaría.

Por algo Yuri había aceptado sus invitaciones y lo había buscado repetidas veces; por algo Bunny creía que todo saldría bien; por algo ahora, que estaba cada vez más cerca de la torre, se sentía más convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto... lo que debería haber hecho desde un comienzo. Porque Yuri se había vuelto demasiado importante para él como para aceptar un fin a algo que apenas había comenzado.

Pero a pesar de sus crecientes esperanzas, Kotetsu vio sus planes interrumpidos en cuanto llegó a la torre.

—El juez Petrov salió temprano. —Esas fueron las palabras con las que uno de los guardias lo recibió tras contestar el animado «buenas noches» con el que Kotetsu lo había saludado al reconocerlo como uno de los vigilantes nocturnos usuales.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó Kotetsu, sosteniendo en una de sus manos su billetera, la cual había sacado en cuanto había dejado su auto para mostrar un documento de identidad antes de entrar, tal como el nuevo protocolo del lugar exigía.

—Acababa de comenzar mi turno cuando salió —dijo el hombre, luciendo apenado de ser el que estaba dándole la noticia—. Usualmente no es así, por eso lo noté.

El no tener razones para dudar del guardia, aun cuando lo que estaba diciendo sonaba increíble, llevó a que Kotetsu le agradeciera y regresara a su vehículo con el ceño fruncido y un nuevo interrogante rondando en su mente.

¿Acaso Yuri finalmente había decidido ir a buscarlo? Kotetsu descartó esa idea de inmediato.

Yuri siempre estaba al tanto de las obligaciones de ambas ligas y Kotetsu no había sido llamado para una emergencia, sino para pasar la noche cuidando una exhibición.

¿Y qué más podía despegar a Yuri de su trabajo? ¿Una emergencia personal, quizás? ¿El no estar aguardando por Kotetsu? ¿Algún deber fuera de la torre?

Frente al volante, Kotetsu pasó un largo rato sin encender el auto, dubitativo.

Ahora que se había decidido, pensar en volver a casa o incluso en reunirse con los héroes no se le antojaba como lo una buena opción, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Ir al hogar de Yuri y esperar ser bienvenido como no lo había sido la primera vez?

Sonaba como algo absurdo, mas Kotetsu fue incapaz de descartarlo.

Quería verlo ya y el no poder hacerlo, contrario a lo que la certeza que lo había acompañado en el trayecto le había hecho creer, era frustrante. Pero, además de eso, lo inusual que era el que Yuri abandonase su oficina temprano lo inquietaba y fue lo que lo convenció: intentaría recordar cómo llegar a la casa de la familia Petrov.

No importaba que ni siquiera se acordara de dónde había anotado la dirección meses atrás.

Con más premura que con la que había llegado a la torre, Kotetsu atravesó las calles de Sternbild, encaminándose a una de las áreas más viejas de la ciudad, ubicada casi en las afueras de ésta.

Contrario a las varias etapas de la ciudad, en esta parte los edificios estaban ausentes y las casas familiares que la caracterizaban estaban, en su mayoría, separadas entre sí por pequeños jardines.

La casa de los Petrov, rememoró Kotetsu, era una en la que el jardín había sido reducido para dar campo a un camino pavimentado que quizás llevaba a un segundo garaje ubicado en la parte posterior de la casa. Lo que quedaba de verde no era más que grama, no lo suficientemente larga para considerarla descuidada, pero carente de alguna otra planta o decoración que hiciese ver el jardín apreciado por quienes vivían allí.

Además de eso, algo que le había llamado la atención la primera y única vez que había estado allí era el hecho de que las cortinas del lugar habían estado tan cerradas como las persianas de la oficina de Yuri, impidiendo atisbar desde afuera el interior de la casa.

No había garantía de que esos detalles seguirían igual o que siquiera serían suficientes para encontrar el hogar de Yuri, pues Kotetsu no podía decir que se había fijado en todo el vecindario aquella vez para estar seguro de que no había alguna edificación similar en las cercanías, mas eso no lo hizo cambiar de idea.

El querer fijarse en cada casa obligó a Kotetsu a conducir más despacio, tragándose su impaciencia mientras miraba de un lado a otro, ansiando encontrar algo que se le antojase familiar, y a pesar de que el paso de los minutos comenzó a mermar su esperanza, el persistir terminó rindiendo fruto.

Tal como recordaba, la casa de dos pisos se distinguía no por su estilo —casi idéntico a la demás— o color —indistinto a esa hora de la noche—, sino por la ausencia de un toque personal que indicase cualquier cosa sobre sus ocupantes.

Si bien en su momento eso le había extrañado, ahora Kotetsu veía en ello la falta de interés de Yuri por todo lo que no era su trabajo y el que la madre de Yuri no estuviese en condiciones para hacer de su hogar algo más propio.

¿Pero quizás adentro era diferente?

No había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo antes y esta vez, la curiosidad y el deseo de saber más de Yuri lo hacían desear examinar el lugar con más detalle; aun así, era imposible hacerlo desde afuera pues ninguna cortina estaba abierta.

Tampoco se veía alguna luz, ni siquiera en el pórtico, y pese a que eso lo hizo titubear por unos segundos, Kotetsu dejó su auto aparcado contra el bordillo y trotó hasta la casa en cuanto bajó de el.

Estando a solo un timbre de ver a Yuri, Kotetsu se permitió detenerse un instante frente a la puerta y tomar una bocanada de aire, mas no llegó a presionar el botón cuando al fin estiró su brazo. Era tarde, para comenzar, y no había olvidado su previa visita ni la clara preocupación de Yuri por su madre.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Kotetsu retrocedió y miró de nuevo hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cuál de esas ventanas era de la habitación de Yuri?

No que tuviese una piedra a la mano para lanzarla aun si lo supiese.

Considerando enviarle un mensaje, aun sabiendo que era más probable que Yuri no le contestase, Kotetsu paseó su vista por los alrededores y el camino pavimentado que le había servido como señal para encontrar la casa atrajo su atención.

No perdía nada siguiéndolo y buscando una luz en la parte trasera de la casa, ¿no?

Con ese en mente, Kotetsu lo recorrió con calma, no queriendo verse sospechoso si algún vecino llegaba a verlo, y tal como había creído que lo haría, se encontró con un garaje adicional en cuando el camino se curvó, mas no vio lo que quería: una luz que indicase que alguien estaba despierto en casa.

Decir que era decepcionante era poco, pero Kotetsu fue incapaz de dar media vuelta y resignarse a esperar.

Ya había dado por hecho esa noche que podría ver a Yuri con solo ir a buscarlo y el no haberlo conseguido probaba que no debía seguir contando con eso. No era necesario que ocurriese una gran emergencia para que todo cambiase y el simple pasar de los días podía encargase de dificultar un reencuentro, por lo que dejar todo para después sería un error.

Kotetsu inclinó su cabeza, soltando un nuevo suspiro al tiempo que buscó en sus bolsillos su teléfono, y gracias a ese movimiento notó algo que lo hizo olvidar sus intenciones de enviarle un mensaje a Yuri: la puerta del garaje estaba abierta.

Queriendo asegurarse de que no era una ilusión producida por las sombras, Kotetsu se movió de manera automática hacia ella y una vez estuvo a su lado, se inclinó un poco y le dio un leve empujón hacia arriba. La falta de resistencia confirmó lo que había creído y que además no había ningún mecanismo que previniese que fuese abierta en su totalidad manualmente.

Hacer más que eso era, sin duda, tentar su suerte, mas el ver un haz de luz en el fondo, donde parecía haber una puerta que conectaba con la casa lo impulsó a ingresar, esquivando el auto cubierto por un forro para dirigirse directamente hacia la entrada.

Ahora que sabía que había alguien en casa y que seguramente ese alguien estaba despierto, su esperanza había revivido, aunque no por eso dejó de sentirse nervioso cuando golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos, lo cual bastó para que esta le diese el paso con un chirrido.

Eso era extraño. Y también más preocupante que el hecho de que Yuri hubiese dejado su oficina a una hora que el resto del mundo consideraba normal.

¿Alguien como Yuri dejaría dos puertas abiertas? Aun si el vecindario era más seguro que el resto de la ciudad, a Kotetsu le parecía difícil de creer.

Tensándose, Kotetsu dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Buenas...? —llamó en voz menos alta de la que pretendía—. ¿Yuri? ¿Señora Petrov?

Su única respuesta fue silencio.

Quizás todos los ocupantes de la casa estaban dormidos y lo que estaba haciéndolo sospechar que había algo mal tenía una simple explicación que lo haría sentir como un tonto una vez la descubriera.

Aun así, Kotetsu cerró la puerta tras él intentando no hacer ruido y recorrió a zancadas el corredor iluminado al que había llegado.

No creía ser capaz de siquiera regresar a su auto si no se aseguraba primero de que todo estaba bien, por lo que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de causar la furia de Yuri por ingresar a su hogar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Si ese era el caso, al menos significaría que Yuri le hablaría en vez de partir sin ninguna palabra, ¿no?

Ese pensamiento le provocó una fugaz sonrisa, la cual desapareció de su rostro cuando llegó a la esquina del corredor, donde se detuvo para asomar solo su cabeza.

El resto del pasillo no estaba iluminado y la luz tras él no alcanzaba a hacer una diferencia, mas Kotetsu pudo distinguir al fondo lo que parecían ser las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Manteniendo una mano contra una de las paredes, esperando encontrar un interruptor en algún momento, Kotetsu continuó su camino, teniendo como meta las escaleras, pero el que de repente la pared llegase a su fin, dejándolo tocando el aire y no un marco que indicase que había llegado a alguna habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta, lo hizo cambiar de planes.

Entrecerrar los ojos le permitió, tras unos segundos, darse cuenta de que el piso bajo ese espacio era una escalera más que sin duda llevaba al sótano de la casa y gracias al tiempo que pasó allí, inmóvil, pudo escuchar un leve ruido proveniente de éste.

No era más que el de objetos siendo golpeados entre sí, como si alguien estuviese revolviendo los contenidos de un cajón sin el menor cuidado, pero bastó para alertarlo de nuevo. Aun si un sótano no era un sitio típico para objetos preciosos, quizás algún ladrón había creído lo contrario.

Con esa idea en mente, Kotetsu tanteó con sus pies el primer escalón y comenzó un lento descenso, queriendo ocultar su presencia hasta que pudiese coger con las manos en la masa a quien estuviese allí.

No fueron más de diez escalones hasta que una curva le permitió ver el lugar, aun cuando la iluminación de éste solo podía ser descrita como opaca, y al hacerlo fue incapaz de bajar los que faltaban, paralizado por el estupor.

¿Qué había esperado?

Tal vez el desorden típico de un sótano usado para acumular objetos varios cuyo valor sentimental era mayor que su utilidad o quizá un espacio reaprovechado en busca de privacidad adicional.

En ese sentido, el escritorio y las varias pantallas no eran ninguna sorpresa, pero Kotetsu apenas pudo advertir esos objetos.

Lo que captó su atención fueron las máscaras, la mayoría en las paredes y una más en su escritorio, todas observándolo con la perpetua mueca grotesca que tantas veces había visto de cerca, siempre acompañada por la silueta de una mano.

Aun sabiendo que tras esos ojos sin vida no había nadie, el estar frente a aquellas máscaras era sofocante y Kotetsu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la única persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Aquel hombre estaba de pie, con su espalda hacia la entrada, con una mano en el escritorio como apoyo mientras usaba la otra para revolver lo que se veía como una caja de primeros auxilios. La extensión de su cabello y su color, un rubio tan pálido que parecía gris bajo esa poca luz, era familiar, mas Kotetsu descartó ese pensamiento en un parpadeo.

No podía ser.

Él estaba en la casa equivocada o en medio de una pesadilla o alucinando después de pasar tanto tiempo extrañándolo aun en medio de su enojo.

Porque no podía ser Yuri.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Kotetsu bajó un escalón más sin ningún cuidado, produciendo esta vez un sonido que alertó al hombre de su presencia.

Éste giró su cabeza de inmediato, reacomodando su peso y moviendo sin querer el escritorio, produciendo un ruido chirriante que en el silencio fue ensordecedor, y abrió sus ojos como platos al verlo, delatando su sobresalto.

Pero no era Yuri.

Kotetsu ahora estaba convencido.

Desde que había regresado a Sternbild, habían sido más los días en los que había visto a Yuri que los que no, y estaba seguro de que era capaz de describirlo en detalle sin ninguna dificultad. Por eso podía afirmar que lo único que hacia mella en el rostro de Yuri eran sus ojeras, siempre notorias gracias a su palidez.

Lo que podía ver del rostro del hombre frente a él, en cambio, era de un color más vivo, carnoso, incluso, como el que queda antes de que la piel se regenere tras una herida seria. Y era imposible que algo como eso pasara desapercibido.

—¿Cariño? —La repentina voz provenía de la casa, pero no se escuchaba tan cerca como para creer que la mujer que había hablado estaba en las proximidades del sótano—. ¿Yuri?

El hombre apartó su vista de Kotetsu y la dirigió hacia las escaleras tras él en algo que casi parecía un acto reflejo al escuchar ese nombre. Su nombre. _Yuri_.

¿Cómo podía seguir negando lo que estaba viendo ante esa prueba?

Kotetsu no estuvo consciente de activar sus poderes y moverse hasta que recorrió el sótano en cuestión de segundos y aun antes de tomarse un momento para procesar lo que estaba viendo, obligó a Yuri a encararlo con un jalón brusco que envió la horrenda máscara sobre el escritorio al suelo.

Sostenerlo tras eso por sus hombros y empujarlo contra la pared más cercana fue algo automático y Kotetsu no pudo preocuparse cuando el impacto hizo que Yuri dejase escapar un quejido.


	17. La luna que aparece de día X

—¿¡Por qué!?

Yuri había cerrado sus ojos tras el impacto contra la pared, mas volvió a abrirlos al oír el grito de Kotetsu y enfrentó su mirada sin siquiera hacer algún movimiento para intentar liberarse.

—¿Por qué _qué_ , exactamente? —rebatió sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono que no podía ser considerado calmo—. ¿Y no crees que debería ser yo el que pregunte por qué estás aquí, por ejemplo? ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a una casa ajena sin haber sido invitado? ¿O por qué eres incapaz de rendirse?

Ni el asfixiante sótano, ni el que su cabeza estuviese dando vueltas debido a lo que estaba presenciando le impidieron a Kotetsu reconocer cada nuevo interrogante como lo que era: una evasiva.

—¡Déjate de juegos!

—¿Juegos? —Yuri dejó escapar una corta risa ahogada y continuó con desprecio—: Yo no soy el anuncio publicitario andante. Yo no soy el que se dedica a hacer parte de un espectáculo. Yo no soy el que finge no ver el mal.

—¿¡Y qué es esto, entonces!?

—¿Esto? —repitió Yuri sin acobardarse, retándolo a que llamase las cosas por su nombre.

Kotetsu no pudo hacer nada para que sus manos no temblaran.

Una parte de sí todavía esperaba escuchar algo que explicara todo, que aclarase que no era lo que parecía y que Yuri era simplemente Yuri Petrov, un juez obsesionado con su trabajo que también se dedicaba a supervisar y a apoyar a los héroes que protegían la ciudad.

Pero decirlo... decirlo lo haría incluso más real que ver las muchas máscaras que decoraban el lugar, que detallar la cicatriz que cubría gran parte —mas no todo, como había creído en un comienzo— del rostro de Yuri, que reconocer el traje que Yuri estaba vistiendo en ese mismo instante...

A Kotetsu le costó un verdadero esfuerzo seguir encarando a Yuri, el cual solo era comparable con el que tuvo que hacer para no apretar sus dientes y pronunciar la palabra que los llevaría a un camino sin retorno.

—Lunatic.

El no dejar de hacerle frente y el seguir sosteniéndolo permitió que Kotetsu se percatase de que Yuri contuvo el aliento, como si él mismo estuviese sorprendido.

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso todo era una alucinación? ¿Acaso existía algo que explicase lo que estaba viendo? ¿Acaso Yuri podía alegar su inocencia sin que sonase como una gran burla que no podría pasar desapercibida por nadie?

Finalmente, Yuri dejó escapar el aire contenido en un suspiro a la vez que inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello ocultase parte de su rostro —la misma parte en que su tez no parecía ser más que carne al rojo vivo—; era un gesto tan familiar que Kotetsu sintió náuseas.

—Dudo que alguien como tú pueda entenderlo.

Así que era cierto.

Lo que estaba viendo era real.

 _Yuri_ era Lunatic.

Sintiéndose a punto de perder sus cabales, Kotetsu soltó los hombros de Yuri y dio un paso atrás al tiempo que cerró sus puños con fuerza, mas no hizo ningún movimiento contra él.

Él era un héroe, no un lunático que se creía con derecho de castigar a otros. Y Yuri no estaba resistiéndose, ni tratando de huir, ni atacando a nadie.

Lo que importaba era que esto era lo que Yuri había elegido y si incluso ahora se negaba a ser sincero con él, lo único que le quedaba a Kotetsu era aceptar que no había nada que pudiese hacer por Yuri... 

¿Realmente no lo había?

No que tuviese sentido añadir esa nueva duda a las muchas que seguramente lo perseguirían de por vida.

—Vamos.

A pesar de que Kotetsu se obligó a hacer lo que debía como héroe, su voz se le antojó lejana y carente de fuerza, y no hizo ningún ademán de volver a agarrar a Yuri. 

Porque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. 

Solo por eso.

—¿Y esperas que simplemente obedezca?

Yuri lucía tan poco convencido como Kotetsu se sentía, mas Kotetsu no permitió que tal cosa lo hiciese cambiar de idea. Tenía razones de sobra para creer que Yuri no había escapado ni lo intentaría porque estaba consciente de que no podría llegar muy lejos.

—No estás en condiciones de pelear y lo sabes —señaló, haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarse de lo que había visto en HERO TV para poder hacerse una idea de qué tan maltrecho estaba Yuri.

No estaba seguro de qué tanto daño le había causado el NEXT al que Lunatic —al que _Yuri_ — había tratado de matar, mas sí recordaba bien que Rock Bison había conseguido un impacto directo y eso, sabía bien Kotetsu, no era algo que muchos podían recibir e irse caminando como si nada incluso si no terminaban contra una pared tras recibir el golpe.

Además, los poderes de Lunatic —de _Yuri_ — no eran defensivos y su traje no parecía estar diseñado para proteger más que su identidad, y aunque ahora estaba de pie, estaba recostado contra un muro y antes de eso, recordó, Yuri había estado tratando de encontrar algo en un botiquín... en lugar de buscar la ayuda que necesitaba.

—No ibas a ir a un hospital, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y un nudo en el estómago.

Yuri ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿Y?

—¡No te das cuenta que...! —No, distraerse discutiendo no era lo que debía hacer. Kotetsu tomó una bocanada de aire, obligándose a calmarse, y estiró una mano en dirección a Yuri—. Déjame ver.

Si bien Yuri abrió su boca, la cerró inmediatamente después, limitándose a mirarlo con la incredulidad escrita en su rostro.

Impaciente, Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua.

—¿Qué? Sé un par de cosas de primeros auxilios.

—No es un caso de vida o muerte.

Y por supuesto que Yuri recordaba el protocolo de los héroes: los civiles debían ser llevados a un lugar seguro y los criminales debían ser capturados; era el trabajo de los paramédicos auxiliar a los heridos, fuesen víctimas o victimarios, a no ser que llevarlos con los paramédicos no fuese posible en ese momento y una vida estuviese en riesgo inmediato.

Pese a eso y a que ese fue el instante en que su minuto llegó a su fin, Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos.

El corto silencio que siguió fue extrañamente familiar, aun cuando la situación era justo lo contrario. Quizás se debía a que uno de los primeros hábitos de Yuri que Kotetsu había notado era esa preferencia por pensar antes de hablar, y ver a Yuri comportándose como siempre hacía más fácil tratarlo con normalidad.

—¿He de suponer que los demás héroes no están esperando una señal para entrar?

Pero la situación no era normal.

Las palabras de Yuri fueron un balde de agua fría que le recordó que no debía descuidarse.

Él había visto repetidas veces lo que Lunatic era capaz de hacer y _Yuri era Lunatic_ , por lo que aun si pensar en Yuri como Lunatic le costaba un esfuerzo consciente a pesar de todo lo que estaba viendo, no debía olvidarlo.

Y aun así, estar al tanto del peligro no hacía que le fuese posible ser indiferente.

—Me vas a dejar darte un vistazo, ¿sí o no?

Quizás su impaciencia al decir eso fue contagiosa, pues de inmediato Yuri dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Como gustes.

Pese a tener claro que estaba postergando lo inevitable, Kotetsu no sentía ningún deseo de retirar su ofrecimiento.

Nada cambiaría, ni nadie estaría en peligro, si pasaban unos minutos más antes de que Sternbild pudiese considerar a Lunatic algo del pasado y si bien tal vez esa lógica podía ser considerada como una excusa, tenía mucho de verdad.

Además, Yuri finalmente había dejado de llevarle la contraria y estaba aceptando su ayuda.

De hecho, a pesar del aparente fastidio con el que había accedido, estaba poniendo de su parte, indicándole a Kotetsu con gestos cómo deshacerse de la parte superior de su ajustado traje —primero el cinturón y los guantes, después los minúsculos ganchos a un costado—, cuyo material resultó tan delgado como Kotetsu había temido. 

Era un milagro que no hubiese resultado seriamente herido antes...

No.

Esta no era la primera vez.

Sus cicatrices lo probaban.

Caer en cuenta paralizó a Kotetsu por un segundo y de manera automática colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Yuri sin hacer presión, demasiado consciente de que en uno de ellos estaba la prueba de una de las quién sabe tantas veces que Yuri había salido lastimado.

Y su rostro...

Aunque la mala iluminación del sótano y el cabello de Yuri le impedían ver con claridad la extensión del daño, lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar era suficiente para horrorizarlo.

¿Quién le había hecho algo así? ¿Y cómo era posible que Yuri hubiese podido ocultarlo?

Pero el problema actual era otro, se recordó Kotetsu.

Yuri estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, obviamente no queriendo dejar escapar ningún quejido, y sus pocos movimientos hasta ahora habían sido cuidadosos. Era posible, incluso, que solo hubiese cedido porque el dolor lo había obligado...

Más inquieto de lo que quería aceptar, Kotetsu reanudó su trabajo y una vez lo único que quedó por hacer fue deslizar la prenda por los hombros de Yuri, habló al tiempo que tocó el hombro izquierdo de Yuri, moviendo su pulgar en círculos sobre la zona donde estaba la cicatriz, en parte para distraer a Yuri del inevitable movimiento que seguiría, pero también porque necesitaba alguna respuesta y solo se le ocurría una cosa que tal vez Yuri contestaría.

—Todavía no me has contado qué pasó.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Kotetsu apenas comenzó a empujar la prenda; Yuri parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño. Más evidente no podía ser que no había esperado escuchar algo como eso.

—¿Así que ahora vamos a hablar?

—¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

Yuri replicó con un resoplido y dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras.

—Cámaras, para comenzar.

—No vine aquí pensando que encontraría... —Kotetsu tuvo que hacer una pausa, incapaz de pronunciar «a Lunatic» o de hallar otra forma de expresar lo mismo, por lo que al final simplemente dijo—: Esto.

—¿Y no piensas llamarlos?

¿Qué era esta pregunta?

¿Un intento de saber si todavía tenía alguna oportunidad de escapar o uno de esos directos interrogantes que utilizaba cuando realmente quería averiguar más de Kotetsu?

Kotetsu mantuvo sus labios apretados mientras se concentró en terminar de retirar la prenda sin causar ningún daño en el proceso y solo contestó una vez la pudo dejar caer al suelo y mirar a Yuri de frente.

—¿Debería?

¿Podía confiar en que Yuri no lo atacaría en cualquier momento ni trataría de huir?

Yuri entrecerró los ojos y replicó exasperado:  
—¿No eres un _héroe_?

El veneno con el que Yuri entonó esa última palabra no fue tan desconcertante como lo había sido días atrás.

Con un suspiro cansado, Kotetsu se limitó a tantear el torso de Yuri en lugar de contestar y solo después de un largo rato lleno de un pesado silencio decidió insistir.

—Prometiste que me dirías. —Y quizás era ingenuo de su parte creer en lo dicho por alguien que había cometido uno de los peores crímenes posibles una y otra vez, engañando a todos los que lo conocían como un juez justo, pero si el Yuri Petrov al que había llegado a conocer no era del todo falso tenía sentido confiar en que persistir traería resultados—. ¿Y bien?

Aparentemente incómodo, Yuri se removió, alejándose de las manos de Kotetsu tanto como se lo permitió la pared tras él.

—No consideré la posibilidad de que aquel androide tuviese algún arma —dijo al fin con un tono irritado, su mirada baja y una mueca de disgusto—. Me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Androide? —repitió Kotetsu, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, con el presentimiento de que eso debería significar algo para él, mas incapaz de descubrirlo.

—El falso Wild Tiger.

Kotetsu contuvo su respiración.

Quizás no había logrado conectar los puntos de inmediato con solo escuchar "androide", mas él recordaba bien aquel inverosímil incidente que ahora tenía sentido y también el que el recibir ayuda de Lunatic lo había hecho creer que la persona tras la máscara era un idiota convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no un asesino lunático.

Pero Yuri no era un idiota.

Él sabía que los héroes atrapaban a los malhechores y que la ley se encargaba del resto; Yuri mismo estaba en posición de cerciorarse de que recibiesen la condena que merecían en lugar de volver a las calles... entonces ¿por qué?

¿Realmente era un loco cualquiera o...?

—Sabías que era falso y creíste en mí —dijo Kotetsu, solo queriendo asegurarse de que Yuri continuara hablando.

—No era una acusación creíble —corrigió Yuri, todavía evitando su mirada—. El poco tiempo entre cada descubrimiento del caso y que tu archivo pasase a ser confidencial probaban que había alguien detrás todo.

Eso sonaba como algo perfectamente lógico y que Yuri diría incluso durante un juicio en explicación del veredicto, no como la motivación de un lunático... y pensar así no era una buena idea.

Era su deber detener a Lunatic.

No había ningún "si" o "pero" en ese hecho.

Y aun así, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más lejos de contactar a Bunny y a los demás.

Kotetsu dio un paso atrás y miró de reojo el comunicador en su propia muñeca.

No necesitaba más que presionar un botón para acceder al canal de emergencia y cambiar eso, pero ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Podría volver a ver a Yuri? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de salvarlo de lo que fuese que lo había llevado a convertirse en Lunatic?

Quizás era vergonzoso siquiera considerar algo así luego de las muchas veces en las que Yuri había rechazado su ayuda, mas Kotetsu no podía evitarlo. Porque si Yuri era más que Lunatic, si el Yuri al que había llegado a conocer no era una mentira, si era posible _salvarlo_ , quería hacerlo.

¿Y cómo podría seguir siendo un héroe si no podía hacer nada por alguien que le importaba?

¿Y cómo podría seguir siendo un héroe si no atrapaba a Lunatic?

El deseo de reír con desespero embargó a Kotetsu; sin embargo, se obligó a contenerse y tomar una bocanada de aire en vez de eso.

Por ahora podía preocuparse por Yuri. Más tarde enfrentaría esa encrucijada de metas incompatibles que había aparecido en su mente.

Kotetsu volvió a acercarse a Yuri y estiró un brazo hacia él, pretendiendo ofrecerse como soporte y ayudarlo a caminar hasta la única silla del lugar.

—No deberías moverte mucho. —No había notado nada que indicase una posible fractura al examinarlo, mas era mejor prevenir—. ¿Tienes vendajes? ¿Hielo?

Yuri lo rechazó de un manotazo y se enderezó por completo, todavía apoyándose contra la pared.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? —bufó Kotetsu, fulminándolo con la mirada.

¿Acaso nada podía ser fácil con Yuri?

Por lo visto no.

—¿Así que traicionarás tu justicia? —En lugar de ceder, Yuri activó sus poderes y aunque no alzó su voz, las llamas brillando sobre sus ojos aumentaron su intensidad tras cada palabra.

Lo súbito de esa amenaza lo sobresaltó, mas en un parpadeo Kotetsu se recuperó y en vez de sentirse intimidado, la acusación trajo de regreso la ira que lo había llevado a usar sus propios poderes minutos atrás, ahora sin la compañía de la confusión y negación iniciales.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablar de justicia! —Kotetsu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no volver a agarrarlo como había hecho antes—. ¿¡Qué crees que consigues asesinando!?

—Sigues siendo un ingenuo. —Había desprecio en el tono de Yuri y sus llamas no perdieron su fuerza.

¿El hombre que él siempre había considerado un juez justo realmente creía en una justicia tan retorcida? ¿No tenía sentido desear salvarlo?

—No... —Kotetsu tragó saliva con dificultad. Aun teniendo la impresión de que admitir verdades poco agradables frente a Yuri se había vuelto algo usual, no por eso era más fácil de hacer—. Sé que no puedo atrapar a todos o salvar a todos. Por eso no soy el único héroe, por eso todos intentamos...

—No es suficiente.

Kotetsu negó con su cabeza ante la interrupción.

—Hay otras formas.

—No tan efectivas.

—Entonces ¿qué? —pronunció Kotetsu, cada vez más cansado de la actitud de Yuri—, ¿preferirías que los héroes hiciéramos lo mismo que Lunatic?

—¡No! —Las llamas desaparecieron con el vehemente grito y Yuri hizo un amague de acercarse a él, aun cuando de inmediato se detuvo y apartó su mirada, como si incluso estuviese avergonzado de lo que acababa de admitir.

La inesperada confesión le robó el aliento a Kotetsu y tras un par de segundos una sonrisa de alivio hizo aparición en su rostro.

Lo que Yuri había hecho como Lunatic no podía ser enmendado y Yuri tendría que cargar con ese peso de por vida; pero a pesar de sus actos y de su aparente convicción, Yuri no era un lunático incapaz de entender y sabía que lo que había estado haciendo no era digno de ser imitado.

Y tal vez, contrario a lo que decía, creía en lo que Kotetsu y los demás héroes hacían.

E incluso, quizás, Kotetsu no era un tonto al considerar que había esperanza y no querer darse por vencido.

—¿Ves? —dijo Kotetsu con un tono mucho más suave del que había pretendido, sin poder disimular el giro que sus emociones habían dado.

Yuri arriesgó dirigir su vista hacia él con obvio recelo y frunció el ceño al notar la curva de los labios de Kotetsu, mas no volvió a activar sus poderes.

Otra buena señal.

Siendo así, era hora de cambiar la situación.

Paseando su mirada por su alrededor, Kotetsu preguntó—: ¿Dónde está el interruptor?

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo notaba que la única fuente de luz en el lugar eran las diversas pantallas en el escritorio y la poca iluminación que daban parecía incluso más opaca después de haber visto de frente las llamas producidas por Yuri.

Si bien Yuri tardó en contestar y lo hizo sin ocultar su fastidio, no hizo ningún comentario sobre el repentino cambio de tema y se limitó a seguirlo con sus ojos mientras Kotetsu prendió la luz.

Iluminar el sótano no lo hacía un lugar más agradable y las muchas máscaras en las paredes seguían viéndose grotescas, pero la sensación de opresión había desaparecido, dejando solo el peso de la poco agradable verdad de la cual era evidencia.

Le daban ganas de salir de ahí en cuanto antes, mas Kotetsu decidió ignorarlas para dedicarse a examinar el olvidado botiquín, en el que encontró vendajes sin mayor dificultad a pesar del desorden de éste, al igual que una caja de analgésicos sin prescripción que colocó sobre el escritorio, sospechando que eso era lo que Yuri había estado buscando en un comienzo.

Y así era.

Yuri caminó con lentitud y rodeó el escritorio para luego sacar dos píldoras, las cuales tomó en secó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Acaso estaba con un dolor tal que no quería esperar a servirse un vaso de agua?

Darle una mirada a Yuri tras también rodear el escritorio, ahora sin sombras dificultando el proceso, no hizo que Kotetsu notara nada nuevo, salvo lo que se veía como el comienzo de un hematoma a un costado; cortesía de Rock Bison, sin duda alguna. El NEXT al que Yuri había atacado no parecía haber logrado hacerle daño.

Yuri no se opuso a que vendara su torso, cosa que Kotetsu hizo con firmeza pero cuidado, buscando solo ajustar las vendas lo suficiente para que hiciesen de soporte y limitasen cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiese empeorar la lesión.

—Respira —indicó Kotetsu al terminar y asintió, satisfecho, una vez Yuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Satisfecho? —Yuri tomó asiento sin perderlo de vista, todavía luciendo descontento.

El malhumor de Yuri no era intimidante, por lo que Kotetsu se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, no soy un médico... —Y Yuri estaría en mejores manos con uno, mas Kotetsu no sentía ningún deseo de insistir en ello por el momento. Para ello tendrían que abandonar el sótano y en cuanto lo hicieran tendría que aceptar frente al mundo el que había descubierto quién estaba tras la máscara de Lunatic.

—Fue tu idea.

—¿Ahora te vas a quejar? —Kotetsu suspiró de manera exagerado al tiempo que se recostó contra el escritorio, no queriendo alejarse y tener un obstáculo entre ellos.

Era casi una pantomima de normalidad, con Yuri y su terquedad innecesaria y Kotetsu persistiendo como si nada hubiese cambiado; no obstante, esa ilusión no podría ser mantenida por mucho y fue Yuri el que decidió destruirla de inmediato.

—¿Ahora qué, Kotetsu? —Yuri lo miró de frente al decir eso, tenso incluso en su postura recta, negándose a usar el apoyo del espaldar de su asiento.

Por supuesto que Yuri iría por la pregunta que él todavía no podía contestar.

Kotetsu tuvo que apartar su vista, incapaz de aceptar que la que debía ser la respuesta más obvia no era una certeza absoluta para él en ese instante.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer cuando te capturáramos? —rebatió poco después, volviendo a encararlo. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego y luego de las muchas evasivas de Yuri, él tenía derecho a no contestar por una vez.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios apretados y su cabello todavía cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, Yuri lo examinó por un par de segundos.

—¿Piensas continuar interrogándome?

Esa era una exageración de lo que Kotetsu había estado haciendo y también una buena idea de qué hacer ahora.

Había tanto que ansiaba saber de Yuri que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder poner todo en palabras y ya no podía darse el lujo de aguardar hasta que Yuri decidiese confiar en él.

—Merezco respuestas.

—No las recibirás.

Tales palabras se sentían como un golpe, mas en vez de dejarlo sin aire le robaron parte de su esperanza.

—Yuri...

—No pienso justificarme —continuó Yuri con firmeza, mas puso su vista en un punto del sótano en lugar de Kotetsu y cerró sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. Hacerlo no cambiaría nada —finalizó en algo que más parecía un susurro, pero que fue claramente audible en el lugar.

Kotetsu suspiró.

Que Yuri estuviese consciente de que ninguna excusa valdría era una nueva prueba de que, contario al nombre que había optado por usar para cometer sus crímenes, no era un lunático; pero eso seguía sin cambiar el que había cruzado la línea que no debía ser cruzada y no había forma de deshacer tal cosa.

—Lo sé.

Yuri giró su cabeza hacia él con rapidez, sus ojos agrandándose en sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado que Kotetsu estaba ahí... o quizás solo había esperado otro tipo de reacción.

Aun así, Yuri se recuperó pronto y su expresión perdió toda sombra de desconfianza e incluso la tensión pareció dejarlo, pues finalmente se dejó caer contra el respaldar de su silla.

—Te advertí que te arrepentirías.

—Se te olvidó mencionar la parte de que eres un juez de día y un verdugo lunático de noche —señaló Kotetsu con un bufido.

En su momento, Kotetsu había sospechado que el motivo de tal advertencia era algo difícil de decir, mas había preferido aguardar a que Yuri decidiese hablar en lugar de intentar adivinar por sí solo; si lo hubiese hecho, sin embargo, _Lunatic_ nunca habría cruzado por su mente como una posibilidad.

¿Y qué era lo que Yuri había esperado conseguir con algo tan vago como «te arrepentirás»?

_Apartarlo sin que Kotetsu descubriese nada._

Finalmente entender algo no le trajo ninguna sensación de victoria, mas sí una nueva oleada de interrogantes.

Si Yuri temía ser desenmascarado, ¿por qué había dado el primer paso al acercarse a Kotetsu? Yuri había aceptado seguir encontrándose con él una y otra vez, y aunque Kotetsu admitía que él había puesto de su parte con su insistencia, solo en dos ocasiones Yuri lo había rechazado de manera rotunda. Y tras la primera de ellas había ido a buscar a Kotetsu y se había disculpado...

—¿Realmente no me dirás nada? —preguntó, resistiendo la tentación de estirar una mano y apartar el cabello que cubría el rostro de Yuri para verlo con total claridad.

Pese a que tenía nuevas piezas del rompecabezas conocido como Yuri Petrov, seguía sin ser suficiente y el anhelo de comprenderlo no había menguado.

—¿Por qué no puedes rendirte? —Yuri sonaba al borde de la desesperación.

Y el motivo tras ella no había nacido al ser descubierto. No, por el contrario.

Era algo que había estado latente, quizás un temor que Yuri creía firmemente que se haría realidad y ahora, que todo se prestaba para que Kotetsu lo rechazara de la peor manera, Yuri solo quería que sucediera de una vez en lugar seguir soportando la incertidumbre de _cuándo_...

¿Era posible que fuese así o simplemente eso era lo que Kotetsu quería creer?

Kotetsu solo se percató de que se había apartado del escritorio y estaba a punto de hacer justo lo que se había contenido de hacer poco atrás cuando sintió en las yemas de sus dedos las hebras que ocultaban la faz de Yuri, y un segundo después vio su mano atrapada por una de las de Yuri, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

Eso, sin embargo, no parecía ser importante cuando, a pesar de sus muchas dudas, al fin tenía algo claro.

—No me arrepiento, Yuri. —¿Cómo hacerlo luego de que Yuri lo había sacado de la monotonía durante su retiro y lo había hecho ansiar la llegada de la noche en Sternbild en lugar de recibirla con la aprensión? Aun si sonaba como algo egoísta, era la verdad y ni siquiera el disgusto que los actos de Lunatic le producía podía cambiar eso.

Con sus ojos completamente abiertos, Yuri se limitó a observarlo sin soltarlo, mas poco después lo asió con más fuerza, su mano comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hasta que apoyó su rostro contra la mano de Kotetsu.

—Eres un tonto —pronunció con sus labios contra la piel de Kotetsu, acallando sus palabras hasta convertirlas en un susurro apenas audible.

Moviendo sus dedos tanto como el agarre Yuri se lo permitía, Kotetsu rozó con cuidado la mejilla derecha de Yuuri y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Eres un mal mentiroso.

No haberlo notado antes era extraño.

A pesar de sus muchas máscaras, literales y figurativas, Yuri siempre terminaba delatándose a sí mismo, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora: tratando de ofenderlo y alejarlo, solo para terminar aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Kotetsu no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, mas aun tras notar que los segundos se estaban transformando en minutos no vio ninguna razón para moverse. 

Era evidente que Yuri necesitaba tiempo para reponerse y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, y Kotetsu mismo no sentía ninguna prisa.

Por primera vez desde que había bajado a ese sótano sentía que la tensión lo había abandonado por completo, dejándolo exhausto y con su mente en blanco, permitiéndole descansar de manera temporal de los innumerables «¿por qué?» que lo habían plagado.

Por ahora podía recuperar el aliento, sabiendo con total certeza que Yuri era más que Lunatic y que sin importar qué pasase no tenía que temer lo peor.

Cuando Yuri finalmente lo liberó, soltándolo a la vez que dejó caer su propia mano como si no tuviese fuerzas para más que eso, Kotetsu aprovechó para apartar la cortina de cabello tras la cual Yuuri había estado ocultándose e ignorando el impulso de apartar la mirada, el cual sintió en parte por la impresión inicial y en parte porque estaba seguro de que Yuri preferiría no ser visto, lo observó con atención por la que se sentía como la primera vez.

Él reconocía bien esa tez pálida que realzaba sus ojeras permanentes, sus rectas cejas que lograban hacerlo verse severo aun cuando no estaba haciendo ningún gesto e incluso esos labios carnosos —y siempre dulces— que había visto curvarse para formar una sonrisa muchas veces en los últimos meses; la cicatriz, en cambio, era algo nuevo.

Cubría demasiado como para pasar desapercibida y su peculiar y definida forma atraía más la atención: era la huella mano. Tal como la que decoraba el casco de Lunatic y de la que él se había burlado en más de una ocasión.

Sintiendo el peso de una culpa que no tenía por qué sentir, Kotetsu trazó con sus dedos la herida y abrió su boca, pero el «¿Quién...?» que estaba en la punta de su lengua murió antes de que pudiese pronunciarlo.

Con ver a Yuri era suficiente para saber que alguien lo había lastimado, quizás incluso había intentado matarlo, y quizá ese se había convertido en el detonante que había creado a Lunatic, mas quién era el culpable exactamente no importaba, al menos no ahora.

Tener la certeza de que Yuri había hecho más que ocultar esa cicatriz, llevando solo una carga sin siquiera tratar de buscar auxilio, hacía que Kotetsu quisiera recriminarle por ello y a la vez sostenerlo en sus brazos y recordarle que no estaba solo, dejándolo de nuevo luchando contra impulsos ambivalentes.

Al final, el que se tratara de _Yuri_ inclinó la balanza, por lo que, con un suspiro, Kotetsu preguntó:  
—¿Te duele?

Yuri se estremeció, evidenciando que aunque continuaba con sus ojos cerrados estaba perfectamente consciente, y movió su cabeza, mas no para alejarse del toque de Kotetsu, sino inclinándola para hacerlo más firme.

—A veces.

—Sé lo que es eso —comentó Kotetsu sin detenerse a pensarlo—, hay mañanas en las que mi hombro... —Kotetsu se acalló y dio un paso hacia atrás en el mismo instante en que Yuri abrió los ojos.

La corta calma acababa de desaparecer y aun cuando Yuri no se enderezó en su asiento, lo claro que era el que tenía toda su atención en Kotetsu lo hacía ver alerta e incluso tenso.

Por lo visto ignorar el elefante en el sótano era imposible.

Conteniendo un suspiro exhausto, Kotetsu dejó sus brazos a sus costados y se apoyó de nuevo contra el escritorio.

Aun si no había sido su intención rememorar el resultado de uno de sus primeros encuentros con Lunatic, no iba a pedir perdón por hacerlo. Yuri era el único que tenía la culpa de que todo hubiese cambiado, al punto de que incluso un comentario casual los traía de regreso a la horrible verdad.

—No me voy a disculpar —declaró Yuri con voz queda, mas la intensidad de su mirada se mantuvo.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse nervioso al ver a Yuri entrecerrar sus ojos.

—No espero que lo hagas.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas, entonces? —La impaciencia era audible en el tono de Yuri, quien movió una mano de un lado a otro para enfatizar sus palabras—. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con todo esto?

—Yo debería estar preguntando eso. —Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua—. Tú comenzaste todo.

Por varios segundos Yuri permaneció con sus labios apretados, frunciendo el ceño en irritación, mas finalmente inclinó un poco su cabeza, haciendo que una vez más una cortina de cabello ocultara de manera parcial su rostro y dijo:  
—No pensé que terminaría así.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Nada. —Kotetsu abrió su boca, pero la exclamación airada que estuvo a punto de pronunciar fue interrumpida cuando Yuri volvió a hablar—. Solo...

Conteniendo su respiración, Kotetsu se asió al escritorio tras él, aguardando por la que quizás sería la principal y única confesión sincera que escucharía.

Yuri pareció enfocar sus ojos en alguna parte de la pared tras Kotetsu, como si no fuese capaz de sostener la mirada de Kotetsu y a la vez no quisiese hacerlo evidente.

—Quería saber si a pesar de todo no te desviarías de tu justicia, si seguirías siendo un héroe.

¿Por qué?

Kotetsu agradeció su previsión de aferrarse a algo, porque solo considerar qué había causado que Yuri se preguntase eso en primer lugar bastaba para hacer que su cabeza diese vueltas.

¿Acaso Yuri había vislumbrado en él las dudas que lo habían acompañado por tanto tiempo sobre cómo seguir siendo un héroe según sus poderes declinaban y había querido ver cómo lo afectarían?

¿O por alguna razón había descubierto lo mucho que Kotetsu había considerado la manera de ser al menos un héroe para su hija y había deseado ver a dónde lo llevaría eso?

¿O quizás en su trabajo como supervisor de los héroes había escuchado los rumores sobre Mr. Legend y había sospechado del futuro de Kotetsu?

Fuese como fuera, estaba claro que Yuri había dado el primer paso sabiendo mucho más que lo que estaba en el archivo de Wild Tiger y su razón para quedarse pese al riesgo para sí mismo tal vez había sido...

—¿Y qué descubriste? —logró cuestionar Kotetsu con su boca inusualmente seca, sin saber qué preferiría oír.

Volviendo a enfrentar la mirada de Kotetsu, Yuri sonrió. No con alegría, ni con burla o ironía, pero como si estuviese aceptando sin palabras que a pesar del veneno con el que se había expresado sobre los héroes antes, veía a Kotetsu con buenos ojos, como un héroe.

Un héroe en el que creía, cosa que había demostrado incluso... incluso como Lunatic.

Kotetsu tuvo que pasar una mano por sus ojos, necesitando hacer cualquier cosa para obligarse a dejar de observar esa sonrisa hasta que estuviese grabada en su memoria.

La aprobación de Yuri no debería importarle, no ahora que sabía que Yuri era Lunatic —un asesino, quizás uno de los peores que había visto la ciudad, alguien cuyos actos nunca podría perdonar—, y aun así...

Tras una bocanada de aire que no hizo nada para hacerlo olvidar esa chispa de emoción que lo había inundado, Kotetsu sacudió su cabeza y volvió a hablar.

—No puedo dejarte ir.

Y no quería hacerlo, tampoco, en más de un sentido.

Era aterrador pensarlo con claridad, aun si también sabía bien que no permitiría que Lunatic volviese a matar y si para eso tenía que entregar a Yuri, así lo haría.

—No, no puedes —aceptó Yuri con sus labios todavía curvados, mas su expresión se tornó sombría al tiempo que dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras—. Pero me gustaría dejar todo en orden. Asegurarme de que mamá estará bien.

—Debiste haber pensado en ella primero.

Dejando escapar un resoplido, Yuri cubrió la parte lastimada de rostro con una de sus manos, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ya no importa, ¿no es así?

Yuri se estaba rindiendo. Aunque durante los últimos minutos la idea de que Yuri no haría nada contra él había cruzado por su mente, ahora estaba convencido de que tampoco intentaría algo aun si todos los héroes llegaban a aparecer en ese instante.

Quizás estaba incluso más agotado de lo que Kotetsu se sentía, si es que no estaba también arrepentido y deseoso de que lo detuvieran, y si bien era posible que Kotetsu solo estuviese considerando tales posibilidades porque era lo que quería que ocurriese, eso le daba la certeza de qué hacer.

—Un día.

—¿Disculpa? —Yuri frunció el ceño al tiempo que bajó su mano, luciendo más confundido que molesto.

—Tienes un día.

Tras varios parpadeos que solo hicieron que Yuri se viera incrédulo, Yuri apretó sus labios y lo fulminó con su mirada.

—Podría escapar.

Y el que Yuri considerase mencionarlo solo probaba que Kotetsu estaba en lo cierto al creer que tal cosa no ocurriría. Usando esa certeza para continuar, Kotetsu preguntó:  
—¿Confías en mí?

La perplejidad de Yuri estaba dando paso a una irritación expresada tan abiertamente que Kotetsu casi esperaba ver llamas en cualquier momento y aunque eso no ocurrió, la voz de Yuri cuando contestó fue cortante.

—No veo qué es lo que eso tiene que ver con...

—Yuri.

El interrumpirlo con un tono tranquilo y una mirada seria pareció bastar para aplacar a Yuri. Aun cuando no perdió la severidad de su expresión, se tomó varios segundos para examinarlo antes de llegar a un veredicto.

—Crees que sabes lo que estás haciendo. —Esa afirmación estaba tildada de un deje de risa que, sin duda, no era alegre. Desesperada, tal vez, impaciente, incrédula, histérica.

Yuri seguía esperando ver todo menos amabilidad de su parte, de eso Kotetsu estaba seguro.

—No realmente. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros; no veía razón para negarlo a estas alturas. Incluso si pudiese volver atrás un par de horas y entrar al sótano consciente de lo que encontraría, Kotetsu no sabría qué hacer—. Pero...

Pero todos merecían una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, aun si ese algo solo era una única acción que no borraría todos sus crímenes pasados. Y se trataba de Yuri, quien a todas luces no planeaba resistirse o escapar.

—Un día —suspiró Yuri, aparentemente aceptando la falta de una explicación.

—Un día —repitió Kotetsu.

No sería suficiente para procesar y aceptar la verdad por completo, para decir adiós o para que su desprecio por los actos de Lunatic borrase su afecto por Yuri, mas era lo que podían tener y era mejor que una súbita despedida sin ninguna oportunidad de hacer o decir nada.


	18. Luna Gibosa Menguante

Aun si ser descubierto siempre había sido un riesgo, ser atrapado no era algo que Yuri había considerad realmente posible.

Desde el primer día en que salió vistiendo una máscara y cargando la determinación de finalmente hacer lo que la ciudad necesitaba, Yuri había confirmado que escapar sin ser seguido era fácil y que podía mantenerse lejos de las cámaras a no ser que quisiese dejarse ver, y tras su primer encuentro con los héroes lo reafirmó.

No importaba que fuesen persistentes o que sus habilidades pudiesen causarle problemas, pues él era mucho más rápido y huir siempre era una posibilidad, incluso cuando se permitía enfrentarlos, echarles en cara las verdades que ignoraban al concentrarse en el espectáculo del que hacían parte y demostrarles su poder.

Incluso ahora esa era una opción.

El dolor que estaba sufriendo luego de su desafortunado descuido no le había impedido perder a los héroes y regresar a casa, por lo que bien podría repetir su hazaña. No era como si Kotetsu pudiese detenerlo, pues Kotetsu era un tonto que actuaba sin pensar, que había activado sus limitados poderes en un arranque de ira que no había servido nada.

Y esa no era su única opción.

Callarlo de manera permanente sería mucho más fácil, convirtiendo el secreto en cenizas.

No era como si a la ciudad le importasen los héroes y sus acciones o muertes una vez apagaban las cámaras.

Quizás en un comienzo habría un revuelo, una investigación; sin embargo, incluso con una testigo acusando a su hijo y una herida en él que demostraba su presencia en el lugar, habían preferido ver a otro lado y enfocarse en otros héroes en vez de destapar verdades y buscar justicia. Y ahora sería igual.

Pero no podía.

Ni siquiera la constante provocación que era ver al espectro de papá a no mucha distancia atrás de Kotetsu, el escucharlo hablando en los silencios que Kotetsu no llenaba y el notar su eterna mirada reprobatoria conseguía que Yuri fuese capaz de atacarlo.

Kotetsu era inocente.

Kotetsu era un ingenuo.

Kotetsu era un verdadero héroe.

Y él mismo era el mayor de los imbéciles, habiendo permitido que Kotetsu lo descubriera de una forma que no le dejaba ninguna oportunidad para inventar una justificación que crease duda razonable; e incluso estando rodeado de evidencia en su contra, no había actuado para hacer del sótano un mar de llamas que la destruiría por completo.

Si lo hacía, ¿Kotetsu podría escapar a tiempo? ¿Lograría sacar a su madre antes de que las llamas también consumieran la casa? ¿Perdería tiempo intentando salvarlo a él?

Las respuestas a los dos primeros interrogantes eran inciertas, pero la última era sin duda alguna «sí».

Porque Kotetsu era un gran tonto que creía que hablar servía de algo; que extendía su mano hacia él en lugar de repudiarlo; que era capaz de verlo a la cara, confesar que no se arrepentía y tocarlo con un cariño que debería haberse esfumado y sin siquiera lucir alerta; que le había ofrecido un día como si confiase que Yuri no haría nada como Lunatic durante ese tiempo.

Yuri no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido contener tanto una risa desesperada como un llanto inútil, porque Kotetsu estaba comportándose como un lunático mucho peor que él y aun así, Yuri no estaba castigándolo por su obvia indulgencia.

En vez de eso, Yuri se puso de pie con lentitud.

El día siguiente, al final de la noche, tendría que haber decidido cómo actuar y las opciones eran pocas: dejar que Kotetsu lo capturara, solo o con los demás héroes, o enfrentarlo. O escapar.

Kotetsu se alejó de inmediato del escritorio y puso uno de sus brazos tras la espalda de Yuri.

—¿Seguro que es una buena idea que...?

—Pasar veinticuatro horas en una silla no me servirá de mucho —interrumpió Yuri, incapaz de rechazar la ayuda aun cuando hizo un esfuerzo por no apoyarse en él, manteniéndose recto y andando sin afán pero con firmeza.

Que Kotetsu luciese preocupado era una insensatez, mas esa parecía una de las especialidades de Kotetsu, al igual que no rendirse y causar destrozos por doquier sin querer.

—Cierto —aceptó Kotetsu, caminando al mismo ritmo que él camino a las escaleras—, pero no tienes que empeorar tus heridas.

—No estoy tan mal.

Se encontraba adolorido más que nada; no obstante, tal como Kotetsu mismo había confirmado, no parecía tener ninguna herida de gravedad.

Probablemente podría ocultarlo durante el día con la ayuda de más analgésicos y con el tiempo sería ignorable, convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo del pasado que no le dejaría nada comparable con la cicatriz en su rostro.

—Claro —bufó Kotetsu—. Tienes muchas malas costumbres, ¿sabes? No solo lo de... —Kotetsu hizo un gesto con su mano hacia las paredes cubiertas de máscaras, obviamente evitando decir "Lunatic".

Como si Yuri necesitase más pruebas de que Kotetsu T. Kaburagi era el más grande de los tontos.

Yuri prefirió no contestar y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mordiendo su labio inferior tras cada escalón para no exteriorizar el trabajo que le estaba tomando hacerlo.

Tras casi un minuto llegaron a un corredor oscuro en el que Yuri se detuvo, respirando —sin dificultad— para recuperarse por completo y poder hablar sin resollar.

—Sabes dónde está la puerta.

—¿Esperas que me vaya? —El tono de Kotetsu hacía evidente su incredulidad, pero también había una pizca de molestia en el.

—No. —Inconscientemente, Yuri curvó sus labios. A pesar de todo, Kotetsu estaba consciente de su responsabilidad.

—Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento —comentó Kotetsu en voz baja, serio y pensativo—. Si no llego temprano Bunny no me lo perdonará en todo el día. —Yuri giró en sus talones para encararlo con el ceño fruncido, todo asomo de su sonrisa desapareciendo, y Kotetsu enfrentó su mirada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás pensando en ir a Apollon Media como si nada?

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Si quisieras escapar —dijo Kotetsu, dejando claro que entendía qué era lo que Yuri realmente quería saber—, ya lo habrías hecho. Que yo esté aquí o no, no hará ninguna diferencia en lo que hagas, ¿no?

¿Qué era lo que Kotetsu estaba pensando?

¿Acaso lo estaba poniendo a prueba o no estaba considerando las consecuencias, su deber como héroe y lo que Yuri era capaz de hacer?

Yuri frunció el ceño y abrió su boca, mas no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna ya que alguien tras él, cerca del corredor que llevaba a las escaleras, habló primero.

—¿Yuri? —dijo Origa, aparentemente empujando su silla hacia ellos si juzgaba por el sonido de las ruedas contra la alfombra—. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a tu padre. Es tan tarde y no ha llegado...

Ahora no, rogó Yuri internamente, conteniéndose de presionar una mano con su cicatriz.

Tener que lidiar con Kotetsu descubriéndolo era demasiado por sí solo; mezclarlo con el especto, que de momento estaba en el último escalón de las escaleras que venían del sótano observando la escena, y además con mamá era más de lo que Yuri podía soportar.

—Ah, buenas noches —saludó Kotetsu, visiblemente incómodo, paseando su vista entre madre e hijo y removiéndose en su lugar.

Quizás Origa no notó su presencia o quizá lo hizo y le dedicó un gesto silencioso; fuese como fuera, ella no le respondió en voz alta y se limitó a dirigirse de nuevo a él.

—Yuri...

—Mamá... —Yuri cerró los ojos por un instante y se mantuvo inmóvil, negándose a hacerle frente. Eso solamente empeoraría la situación, pues un vistazo de la cicatriz de Yuri la haría recordar lo que había olvidado nuevamente—. Es tarde, ve a dormir.

—Pero tu padre...

_Está muerto._

No decir las palabras que había repetido por años requirió un esfuerzo mayor que el que había necesitado para subir las escaleras, mas apretando sus puños y concentrándose en respirar pausadamente, logró distraerse por unos preciados segundos que le permitieron pensar en algo más apropiado para decir.

—Ve a dormir, mamá —repitió, cansado.

Que su madre viviese perdida en el pasado e intentase que él formara parte de éste era tan agotador como cuando recordaba.

Dejarla en su mundo, solo asegurándose de que no le faltara nada mientras pasaba sus días, era lo único que podía hacer. Salvarla, al fin de cuentas, no había sido suficiente para ella y cada vez que le dirigía la palabra quedaba más claro que no era a él a quien quería cerca. 

Pero el hijo que ella no odiaba había desaparecido muchos años atrás y el él de ahora había aceptado que ella nunca agradecería lo que él hizo.

Y no le importaba, tampoco.

No ignorar el mal para recibir algún tipo de reconocimiento era algo que solo la farsa de héroes que hacían parte de HERO TV hacía, no él.

Yuri contó los segundos, tenso ante el silencio que se había expandido allí.

Hasta que su madre no se alejara no podría moverse; Kotetsu no tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer y eso era evidente en la forma en que estaba mirando de un lado a otro; y Origa... ¿por una vez le haría caso y se iría, librándolo de escuchar el repudio que él tan bien conocía?

—¡Maldito monstruo!

Y ahí estaba, por supuesto. Era mucho pedir no tener que pasar por esto esa noche.

Yuri exhaló con lentitud.

—¡Asesino! —continuó ella y sin duda la única razón por la que no había lanzado nada en su dirección era porque no había nada a su alcance en ese corredor—. ¿¡Por qué sigues aquí en vez de él!?

Con su ceño fruncido, Yuri giró su cabeza hacia ella, sabiendo el efecto que eso tendría aun antes de distinguir su figura.

Tal como esperaba, Origa retrocedió, dejando su espalda pegada contra el espaldar de su silla y pronunciando un gimoteo que expresaba un miedo que ella no tenía ninguna razón para sentir.

Él no era como papá. Él nunca le haría daño a un inocente.

Yuri caminó tan rápido como le era posible e inclinó un poco su cabeza para que su cabello ocultara su cicatriz, pasando al lado de Origa para dirigirse directo a las escaleras.

—¿Está bien, señora Petrov?

Por lo que podía escuchar, Kotetsu había decidido prender una luz y tratar de calmar a Origa y tal vez incluso llevarla a otra parte de la casa, cosa que le tomó tanto tiempo que Yuri ya había terminado de subir las escaleras y se había apoyado contra la baranda para descansar cuando Kotetsu fue tras él en una carrera.

—Así que ella sabe —comentó Kotetsu de manera casi casual, deteniéndose junto a él.

Yuri respondió con un bufido.

Lo que ella conocía y lo que no difería mucho de lo que Kotetsu creía.

No era imposible que ella prendiese el televisor y viese HERO TV durante el día, esperando ver a Mr. Legend, mas si había visto a Lunatic alguna vez, nunca había actuado como si lo hubiese hecho y supiese quién estaba detrás de la máscara, pese a que ella había sido una de las primeras personas en presenciar sus llamas en vivo y en directo.

—Probé el teléfono —continuó Kotetsu, toda su atención puesta en Yuri— y sé que funciona.

Porque poder ser contactado en todo momento y por más de un medio, en caso de emergencia, era una obligación en su trabajo. El sonido del timbre, sin embargo, solo era audible en un área de la casa, el sótano, por lo que no había ningún riesgo de que ella contestase una llamada.

—¿Y?

Kotetsu rascó su mentón y dirigió su vista por un segundo hacia el primer piso.

—Estoy intentando entender.

Esa explicación, dicha en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro, fue un golpe para Yuri.

Que Kotetsu todavía quisiese respuestas en lugar de juzgarlo como mamá lo hacía era... una sandez más que no debería afectarlo de ninguna manera, pero lo hacía.

Yuri puso su vista en el suelo y soltó su agarre del pasamanos, encaminándose a su habitación mientras sentía el familiar y doloroso palpitar de su cicatriz.

—No te recomiendo que pierdas el tiempo.

—Sí, bueno —Kotetsu corrió tras él, soltando un resoplido irritado—. No es como si me hayas dejado otra opción.

Desistir no hacía parte del vocabulario de Kotetsu.

Aunque Yuri siempre lo había sabido, la exasperación que le provocaba lo hacía querer tanto cerrarle la puerta de la habitación en su cara como gritarle todas las verdades que Kotetsu no podría descubrir por sí mismo y destruir con ello todo lo que creía, obligarlo a ver la realidad de HERO TV, del mundo, de Yuri mismo.

¿Pero y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si Kotetsu continuaba siendo él héroe que era? ¿Si no retiraba su oferta de un día y seguía actuando como si Yuri le importase?

Hacer nada era más fácil que afrontar una contestación que no sería satisfactoria.

Porque no quería que Kotetsu dejase de ser un héroe y arrastrarlo consigo nunca había sido su intención.

Al llegar a su habitación, Yuri se limitó a cambiarse con movimientos lentos, remplazando la última prenda que formaba el traje de Lunatic por uno de los viejos pantalones deportivos con los que solía dormir y ocultando los vendajes que rodeaban su pecho con una simple camisa, y pese a la incomodidad de no estar a solas, se dirigió al baño de ésta para ocuparse de cubrir su cicatriz.

Era un proceso que tomaba tiempo sin importar que estuviese tan acostumbrado a realizarlo que era capaz de hacerlo sin siquiera estar verdaderamente despierto, gracias a lo cual pudo permitirse concentrarse en el reflejo de Kotetsu, quien estaba inmóvil en medio de la alcoba, recorriéndola con su vista y frunciendo el ceño.

Era evidente que la austera habitación le desagradaba tanto como el sótano, quizás reconociendo en ella el hecho de que esta recámara, tal como el resto de la casa, era un sitio para pasar la noche y no un hogar. 

Tras terminar su inspección al lugar, Kotetsu se enfocó en Yuri y Yuri de inmediato bajó su mirada, usando la excusa que los implementos de maquillaje frente a él le daban.

Todas las capas necesarias para que no quedase ni sombra de su cicatriz nunca le habían traído ningún consuelo, pues el escozor no desaparecía según la ilusión tomaba forma y ahora estaba acompañado por el cosquilleo que había dejado la calidez de la mano de Kotetsu. 

El que además Kotetsu estuviese siendo testigo de todo se le antojaba humillante.

Después de todo esta era una máscara que había necesitado para fingir normalidad y que alguien, así fuese Kotetsu, supiese del esfuerzo que requería mantenerla era incluso peor que el que Kotetsu lo hubiese visto sin ella.

Pero la necesitaba.

Al menos si realmente tendría un día para decidir cómo terminaría.

—¿No me dirás...?

—No —replicó Yuri de inmediato cuando Kotetsu rompió el silencio, seguro de cuál era la manera en que Kotetsu terminaría esa pregunta: él quería saber la historia detrás de su cicatriz.

Darle un vistazo al espejo le dio la oportunidad de ver a Kotetsu haciendo una mueca de exasperación. A pesar de eso, Kotetsu no insistió con su interrogante y Yuri pudo terminar con su rutina, sintiendo el peso del paso de los minutos y siendo incapaz de pensar en algo durante ellos.

Y era culpa de Kotetsu.

Su presencia solo le traía dudas que ya ni siquiera podía formular con claridad en su propia mente.

Yuri se contuvo de presionar una mano contra su rostro, consciente de que eso no serviría más que para embadurnar sus dedos y dañar parte del trabajo que acababa de finalizar y que lo hacía lucir como si la mano en llamas de papá nunca lo hubiese tocado.

Vaya farsa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó Kotetsu, golpeteando el suelo con uno de sus pies en obvia impaciencia.

Tras una bocanada de aire, Yuri se alejó del espejo y dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación y verlo de frente.

—¿Esperas, entonces, que te informe de todo lo que planeo hacer?

—Podría ser. —Kotetsu se cruzó de brazos y alzó su mentón, desafiante—. Así puedo asegurarme que no harás ninguna tontería.

—¿No habías admitido que tu presencia no haría ninguna diferencia?

—Mira —dijo Kotetsu, descruzando sus brazos para hacer un gesto con una de sus manos—, estoy intentando aquí...

—Estás improvisando —corrigió Yuri. Señalar las incongruencias de Kotetsu era extrañamente fácil, como no lo era el considerar las próximas horas.

—¿Y?

Yuri no tenía una respuesta para ello.

Él se encontraba en la misma situación, al fin de cuentas; aun así, a diferencia de Kotetsu, no podía decir que estaba tratando de lidiar con todo.

Lo que él estaba haciendo era... ¿qué, exactamente?

Por varios segundos, Yuri se limitó a observar a Kotetsu.

Sabía que en él no encontraría ninguna respuesta, mas la familiaridad que había crecido sin que se diera cuenta lo atraía como un magneto e incluso lo hacía querer caer en la corriente que era Kotetsu, que lo invitaba a no pensar y dejarse llevar, así fuese por unos segundos.

Pero eso había sido algo pasajero desde un comienzo. Y él siempre lo había sabido.

Yuri se encontró fijándose en los labios de Kotetsu sin proponérselo, mas se obligó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto lo notó.

Añorar algo que nunca debería haber ocurrido era un sinsentido, tal como lo era el lamentar no poder permitirse surcar la distancia una última vez, buscar su calor y darse un momento de olvido, en el que solo la presencia de Kotetsu importaría y el estado de la podrida ciudad en la que se encontraban dejaría de ser su prioridad.

Porque todo había terminado.

Cerrando sus manos con fuerza para evitar que temblaran, Yuri se forzó a volver a abrir los ojos y a no retroceder al ver los de Kotetsu fijos en él y sin rastro del odio que el héroe conocido como Wild Tiger decía profesar por Lunatic.

Kotetsu era un tonto que no lo veía como un monstruo, contario a mamá.

—Ya lo sabrás —pronunció Yuri, deseando una distracción para interrumpir sus propios pensamientos antes de que continuasen por un camino que no le traería nada bueno.

—¿Qué? —Kotetsu frunció el ceño, obviamente sin entender de qué estaba hablando Yuri, pero poco después pareció captarlo—. Oh —musitó, sin verse particularmente irritado ante esa contestación que no decía nada e incluso suspiró mientras sacudió su cabeza—. Insistes en los secretos hasta el último momento aunque ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo.

La falta de fuerza en el reclamo fue una sorpresa y a su vez una decepción.

—¿Y no vas a insistir?

¿Acaso se iba a rendir? ¿Él había encontrado finalmente el límite de la paciencia de Kotetsu?

—No pienso jugar más ese juego. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros. Pese a que se mantuvo firme, la sombra del cansancio del día se estaba haciendo evidente en él—. Ya sabes lo que voy a hacer pase lo que pase y que te escucharé si quieres decir algo.

Sintiendo su garganta repentinamente seca, Yuri tragó saliva con dificultad y examinó a Kotetsu, casi deseando encontrar una clara señal de que este era un ardid de Kotetsu para conseguir las respuestas que no había obtenido con su insistencia.

Aun así, Kotetsu ni siquiera parecía estar mintiendo al decir que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Quizás Kotetsu no se estaba dando por vencido y solo había pausado su búsqueda de la verdad para darle una última oportunidad de decidir...

—¿Realmente estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? —Aunque se sentía tentado a activar sus poderes y recordarle a Kotetsu la amenaza que podía ser, Yuri se contuvo y aguardó, tenso.

—Si te tengo que detener, lo haré.

Esa sonaba como una conclusión que nunca cambiaría y causó que Yuri resoplara, incapaz de reír, mas invadido por el alivio de ver que la persistencia de Kotetsu seguía intacta, empero su forma de demostrarla había cambiado.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas, Yuri se encargó de revisar su propio testamento bajo la vigilancia de Kotetsu, quien por una vez no intentó llenar el silencio con su usual palabrería.

Todas las provisión que Yuri había considerado dejar en caso de que algo le ocurriese bien podían servir en este caso, aun si tendría que encargarse personalmente de todo en vez de esperar a que alguien más lo hiciese en su lugar y solo tenía un día para ello.

Contactar a las instituciones relevantes, asegurarse de que el dinero que la ciudad le daba por ser la viuda de un héroe fuese destinado para cubrir sus necesidades y garantizar su anonimato era lo principal, y sin duda sería un proceso simple, mas lento debido a la inevitable burocracia.

Pero si no podía completar todo, dejarlo en manos de Kotetsu era una opción, ¿no era así?

Ese pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerlo sonreír con ironía, pero se contuvo y permaneció inclinado sobre el viejo escritorio de su habitación, preparando el papeleo que sería necesario hasta que el cielo se tornó claro y Kotetsu se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, evidentemente entumido después de pasar tanto tiempo sentado en el borde de una cama sin cambiar de posición.

—Hasta esta noche —se despidió Kotetsu con un tono engañosamente ligero—. No hagas nada estúpido.

Yuri no contestó, mas dejó de prestarle atención a los documentos frente a él para escucharlo bajar las escaleras y aparentemente abandonar la casa, esta vez por la puerta principal.

El que tras eso todo permaneciese en silencio hizo que Yuri respirase con lentitud, preparándose para el resto de su día, porque aunque madre era su prioridad, cerciorarse de que ella estaría bien era solo una fracción de lo que tenía por hacer.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Yuri.

Escuchar de nuevo esas palabras, pero esta vez provenientes de otra voz, le produjo un escalofrío.

Yuri se levantó sin ningún cuidado, indiferente al ruido que produjo la silla al arrastrarse contra el suelo y al dolor que sintió en un costado, girando para fulminar con su mirada al espectro que continuaba ahí, buscando torturarlo incluso ahora.

—Cállate. —A diferencia de Kotetsu, su padre no era un héroe y no tenía ningún derecho de corear las palabras de uno.

El espectro no reaccionó.

—Yuri, no cometas más errores.

Activar sus poderes fue un acto de reflejo, mas logró detenerse antes de lanzar una llamarada contra el espectro, sabiendo bien por experiencia previa que eso no serviría de nada.

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto —pronunció apretando sus dientes.

Acabar con el mal no era un error. 

Nunca lo había sido.

Y tenía una última oportunidad para usar sus poderes para limpiar la ciudad, aun si su intento de arrasar el mal no concluiría con él escapando como siempre lo había hecho.

Esta noche todo terminaría.


	19. La luna que aparece de día XI

El frío al comienzo de la mañana no hizo nada por aclarar la mente de Kotetsu, ni tampoco lo hizo ninguna de las tres tazas de café que tomó en Apollon Media, a donde se dirigió directamente luego de abandonar la casa de los Petrov.

A pesar de saber que llamar y excusarse para quedarse a vigilarlo era su deber, el asfixiante silencio y el peso de todo lo que había descubierto en una sola noche lo había sofocado, obligándolo a salir en busca de un cambio de ambiente aun sin en realidad no serviría de nada, porque la verdad seguía siendo la misma incluso bajo la luz del sol.

Yuri era Lunatic.

Kotetsu ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había repetido esas mismas tres palabras en su mente, contrastando esa verdad con la aparente normalidad que era ver a Yuri concentrarse en papeles varios que, por una vez, no tenían nada que ver con su trabajo, si juzgaba por lo que había alcanzado a ver.

Porque Yuri era _Lunatic_ y se estaba rindiendo; estaba organizando todo lo que dejaba tras él en lugar de escapar; estaba actuando como el juez racional que Kotetsu conocía y no como todo un lunático.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kotetsu llevó sus manos a su cabeza, pasando una por su cabello y restregando sus ojos con la otra.

Quizás era cosa de la falta de sueño, afectándolo ahora que la adrenalina de enfrentarse a Lunatic había desaparecido, y de la tranquilidad con la que habían transcurrido las horas; pero la sensación de irrealidad se había hecho más fuerte e incluso horas después y estando lejos del espeluznante sótano, no había encontrado una respuesta mágica que destruyese la incertidumbre de todo lo que tenía que ver con Yuri y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Kotetsu suspiró y fue directo a la cafetera por cuarta vez en la mañana, golpeándola ligeramente cuando presionar un par de botones no hizo que la máquina supuestamente automática hiciera lo que debía.

La nueva dosis de cafeína que finalmente obtuvo tampoco cambió su perspectiva del mundo, ni mucho menos logró que pudiese dejar de darle vueltas a todas las nuevas piezas que había descubierto, las cuales no se limitaban a lo que había visto en el sótano.

Pese a la falta de palabras de parte de Yuri, el ver un poco más de su hogar, interactuar con su madre y observarlo haciendo algo que tenía que ser parte de su rutina diaria le había hablado de Yuri, su vida y su familia, permitiéndole un nuevo —mas insuficiente— vistazo a todo lo que ocultaba de una manera tan precaria que era inconcebible que hubiese podido hacerlo por tanto tiempo.

La gran cicatriz que cubría gran parte de su rostro era el mayor ejemplo de ello.

El recuerdo de aquella marca bastaba para causarle nauseas, no por la apariencia de la vieja herida, impresionante por sí sola, sino por lo que significaba y la nueva luz que le daba a gestos que, en su momento, le habían parecido triviales.

Como todas esas veces que había visto a Yuri ocultar su rostro con su cabello, cada ocasión en que Yuri había esquivado una caricia. Nada de eso era nacido de miedo a ser descubierto, no si juzgaba por la relativa parsimonia con la que Yuri había aceptado la situación cuando eso sucedió, sino de vergüenza.

Y no era algo puramente estético. De lo contrario no habría usado aquella marca en la máscara de Lunatic.

Esa no era más que la punta del iceberg, pues no explicaba por qué había decidido convertirse en un asesino o la razón por la que la señora Petrov no había denunciado a su propio hijo a pesar de saber lo que él hacía.

Sin duda algo le había pasado a Yuri, a su familia, y quizás ahí residía la respuesta que tanto buscaba...

El computador frente a él parecía una señal y Kotetsu se enderezó, colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio al tiempo que miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera.

¿A qué horas abrían la biblioteca de la ciudad?

Tal vez, tal como había averiguado sobre la familia de Bunny gracias a la hemeroteca de esta, investigar un poco sobre los Petrov le daría más idea de qué había llevado a Yuri por el oscuro camino que había elegido y con eso haría del día más provechoso que solo aguardar la llegada de la noche y acompañar a Yuri a la estación de policía más cercana.

No que ese plan le diese una excusa válida para el haberse arriesgado a dejarlo solo o el todavía no haber contactado a los demás héroes.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Kotetsu inclinó su cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

Aun si no resultaba ser un error, aun si Yuri no hacía ninguna estupidez, nada justificaría su irresponsabilidad como héroe y pensar _pero es Yuri_ no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero se trataba de Yuri.

_Demonios._

Un repentino escozor en sus ojos hizo que Kotetsu los cubriera con una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su compostura a pesar de estar solo en la oficina.

Había una parte de él que seguía aferrada al recuerdo de Yuri, el hombre que lo había hecho dejar de sentir la rutina del día a día y que se había instalado en su corazón quizás sin siquiera proponérselo, y vigilarlo como debería o revelarle a alguien más la verdad sería el momento en el que Yuri dejaría de ser Yuri, pues la sombra de Lunatic eclipsaría todo y Kotetsu no podría negarlo más.

—¿Kotetsu?

El sobresalto hizo que Kotetsu alzase su cabeza con tal brusquedad que el impulso consiguió incluso mover las ruedas de la silla, alejándolo del escritorio y dejándolo con la sensación de haber perdido su punto de apoyo por un instante.

—Ah, Bunny —dijo al reconocer a su compañero e hizo un intento de sonreírle—, llegaste temprano.

Era obvio que Barnaby no había notado lo mucho que lo había sorprendido, pues se dirigió a su propio escritorio y habló con normalidad.

—Yo soy el que debería decir eso.

—Vine directo para acá. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros y paseó su vista por el lugar, no tanto para verificar si alguien más había llegado, sino para no ver a su compañero a los ojos.

¿Bunny notaría que había algo mal, se daría cuenta de la culpa que sentía Kotetsu por mantener el secreto por unas horas más?

—Se nota —resopló Barnaby, mas no había ningún interrogante ni mucho menos reprensión en su tono.

Quizás no sospechaba nada.

—Sí, bueno —Kotetsu cerró sus manos alrededor de la taza ya vacía de café, golpeándola con la punta de sus dedos mientras buscaba algo que decir—, pensaba tomar un baño ahorita y aquí tengo ropa para cambiarme...

Aunque acababa de ocurrírsele, estaba convencido de que era una buena idea. Tal vez un buen baño despejaría su mente como salir y tomar café no lo había hecho y lo prepararía para afrontar el resto del día.

—No parece que hayas dormido mucho. —La voz de Bunny fue lo suficientemente suave para hacerlo sonar preocupado, cosa que solo hizo que la culpabilidad que Kotetsu ya sentía se hiciese más aguda en su pecho.

—Porque no dormí —admitió antes de poder contenerse mordiendo su lengua o echando a correr hacia las duchas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que todo salió bien?

—¿Bien...? —repitió Kotetsu, confundido por un segundo hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia Bunny y vio la pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro que daba a entender perfectamente cuál era el motivo por el que creía que Kotetsu había pasado la noche en vela—. ¡Bunny!

—¿Qué? —Barnaby puso sus ojos en blanco—. ¿Pensabas que no sabía?

Kotetsu se contuvo de lamentarse en voz alto, incapaz de precisar qué era lo que Bunny realmente sabía, pues apenas podía recordar lo poco que le había comentado previamente.

—Supongo que no —balbuceó. Su relación con Yuri era algo demasiado nuevo para ponerlo en palabras y aunque no había hecho nada para disimular el que estaban en contacto, el mantenerla como algo privado se había convertido en un hábito que no había notado haber creado en primer lugar, aun si suponía que había buenas razones para ello incluso sin considerar todo lo de Lunatic—. Pero no, anoche no...

—¿ _Anoche_ no? —repitió Barnaby, alzando una ceja que dejaba claro que Bunny veía esas palabras como una confirmación.

—¿En serio, Bunny? —Kotetsu frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con sus labios pese a que se sentía más incrédulo que molesto ante las insinuaciones de Barnaby.

Bunny se encogió de hombros, sus labios todavía curvados en una media sonrisa que delataba que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—Te lo mereces después de tanto secretismo.

Así que esto era un intento de venganza.

Tal vez se lo merecía y más de lo que Barnaby podía imaginar, mas estas burlas amistosas no eran la forma adecuada de hacerlo ahora que el secreto que estaba guardando —por unas horas más— era mucho más serio que un héroe saliendo con su supervisor, quien además era el juez que solía ver en la corte más que cualquier otro héroe.

—Yo no soy el de los secretos, es Yuri —pronunció Kotetsu sin pensarlo con un tono agrio.

—Oh.

Sin duda Bunny notó que había algo extraño en esas palabras, pues se cruzó de brazos y permaneció inmóvil, con toda su atención puesta en Kotetsu.

Incómodo, Kotetsu se removió en su asiento y cerró sus manos en el borde de éste para evitar volver a restregar su rostro o hacer otro gesto que demostrara abiertamente lo alterado que estaba.

—Mira, es solo que... —¿Cuál era la mejor forma de no mentirle a su compañero, ni decir algo que llevase a que Barnaby fuese directo a arrestar a Yuri, pero que explicase al menos una pizca de la verdad? Quizás, decidió Kotetsu segundos después, dándose por vencido, ni siquiera existía una peor manera de hacer tal cosa—. Es complicado.

—Se trata de Petrov —bufó Bunny—, por supuesto que lo es.

Por unos segundos, Kotetsu observó a su compañero con la boca abierta y finalmente dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todo el piso.

Kotetsu terminó doblado sobre su estómago y consciente de algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin control, mas fue incapaz de detenerse.

Había algo hilarante en el que Barnaby había dado justo en el blanco sin saberlo. Incluso sin Lunatic, Yuri era todo menos sencillo, su posición no facilitaba nada y su pasado era claramente tan enrevesado que quizá no se había tratado de un solo evento lo que había convertido a Yuri en la persona que era.

El que el descubrir que Yuri era Lunatic no aclarase nada tenía perfecto sentido y el finalmente comprenderlo gracias a Bunny, luego de que una parte de sí había seguido rumiando en busca de una única respuesta que iluminase todo, le traía un alivio inesperado y quizás por eso su tensión había desembocado en este ataque de risa.

—Sí, sí —admitió al fin, secando sus lágrimas con un dedo y sonriéndole sin dificultad a su compañero—. Siempre ha sido así.

Que Bunny estaba estupefacto ante su arrebato era evidente, mas Kotetsu fue incapaz de explicarle. Tendría que hacerlo en un futuro muy cercano, pero por ahora quería disfrutar de este instante de tranquilidad al que había llegado.

—Tienes toda la razón, Bunny —reafirmó Kotetsu, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza—. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

La confusión se hizo más evidente en Barnaby; sin embargo, dio media vuelta en sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—Estaré en el taller. —Barnaby no miró atrás y su tono se tornó irritado cuando añadió—: Ve a tomar un baño, apestas.

Kotetsu suspiró de manera exagerada para que Bunny pudiese escucharlo.

—No eres nada adorable. —Pese a su queja, Kotetsu sonrió y él mismo partió a tomar una ducha que, sospechaba, lo refrescaría como no lo habría hecho minutos atrás.

* * *

A pesar de que no pasó más que unos minutos en la ducha, fue más que suficiente para hacerlo sentirse como un hombre nuevo. Afeitarse para que su barba continuase con la forma adecuada y cambiarse de ropa completó el efecto, y cuando Kotetsu se reunió de nuevo con Bunny, ya nada delataba el hecho de que la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo.

No obstante, para prevenir que eso cambiase de un momento a otro, Kotetsu tomó un par de tazas de café más antes de que abandonaran Apollon Media para hacer las rondas del día y luego otra más según recorrieron la ciudad.

La mañana comenzó con una calma que hizo que la noche anterior pareciese un sueño; sin embargo, pronto fue obvio que los chicos aún no habían despertado de éste, pues incluso usaron los comunicadores para rememorar su papel durante el robo, siempre con un tono maravillado, como si no pudiesen creer que hubiesen participado en un arresto tan grande e importante.

—Deberían concentrarse en lo que están haciendo hoy —renegó Bunny, mas por alguna razón no lo dijo por el intercomunicador.

Era tan obvio que su compañero quería dejarlos disfrutar su momento mientras todo estaba tranquilo que Kotetsu le sonrió, dándole un codazo sin ninguna fuerza.

—Tenemos que aprovechar para celebrar mientras podemos, ¿no?

—Sabes que eso hicimos anoche —señaló Barnaby con un tono neutro que casi parecía un reproche y con buena razón.

Kotetsu había cancelado sus planes con Bunny y los demás héroes repentinamente, eligiendo buscar a Yuri en vez de eso, y en medio de las revelaciones de la noche incluso lo había olvidado. No que Bunny necesitase saber todo eso, por lo que intentó disimular el que hasta ahora recordaba aquella celebración a la que no había asistido.

—Sí, sí, pero...

—No me digas que vas a sugerir repetirlo porque te lo perdiste. —Bunny suspiró como si la sola idea lo dejara agotado.

—¿Qué, no te divertiste anoche? —cuestionó Kotetsu con incredulidad. Después de tanto tiempo, él sabía que Barnaby había llegado a apreciar a los demás héroes y que cuando realmente no quería estar en compañía de nadie y no estaba obligado a ello, evitaba a todos sin siquiera usar excusas.

—No he dicho eso.

Tratándose de Barnaby eso significaba que la había pasado bien, por lo que Kotetsu rió de buen humor.

—¿Qué hicieron al fin?

Durante los siguientes minutos, Kotetsu escuchó con una sonrisa el relato de la velada de la que se había perdido, la cual había incluido una comida en un bufet y una visita a un bar una vez todos los menores de edad se habían ido.

—Ellos todavía estaban cantando cuando yo me fui —finalizó Barnaby con exasperación, refiriéndose a Sky High y Rock Bison, quienes habían terminado en un concurso _a capela_ instigado por Fire Emblem.

—¿No creías que podías ganar? —se burló sin ninguna mala intención Kotetsu, divertido al imaginar la escena.

—¿Por qué querría competir en algo así? —rebatió Bunny de inmediato con un tono ofendido que no engañó a Kotetsu ni por un segundo.

—En resumen, fue una buena noche.

Quizás había algo extraño en su voz que Bunny interpretó como un anhelo de haber estado allá, pues se quedó observándolo con una expresión pensativa.

—Kotetsu...

—¡Ayuda!

—Se acabó el descanso. —Kotetsu echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, sin saber si agradecía la interrupción o no.

El caso resultó ser un simple robo que solucionaron en menos de un minuto, sin necesidad de usar sus poderes y sin hacer ningún tipo de daño en el proceso. Otra victoria (aunque pequeña) para los héroes.

Bunny no intentó revivir el previo hilo de conversación tras eso y el único otro incidente luego de ese fue un accidente en el que sacaron a dos personas atrapadas en un auto volcado, a quienes dejaron al cuidado de los paramédicos inmediatamente después.

Por lo que escucharon por los comunicadores, los chicos tuvieron un par de casos similares de los que se encargaron con cierto nerviosismo, pero que terminaron bien y que los dejaron evidentemente entusiasmados y con más confianza de que la próxima vez también lo harían bien.

El buen ánimo abundaba cuando toda la segunda liga se reunió al medio día para una corta reunión sobre la mañana y recibir detalles de las zonas que patrullarían antes de almorzar, cosa que Chopman sugirió que hicieran juntos.

—¿Tienes planes? —cuestionó Barnaby luego de mencionar que no tenían que volver a Apollon Media hasta la noche.

Kotetsu tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensarlo.

Sabía que ir a ver —o por lo menos llamar— a Yuri era una buena idea e incluso podía ser considerado como lo mínimo que debía hacer, y además había considerado visitar la biblioteca para investigar a la familia de Yuri.

Pero no.

Le había prometido un día y se lo iba a dar, sin interrumpirlo o hacerlo sentirse vigilado cuando no estaba haciendo más que poner en orden todo lo que dejaría atrás; y cualquier cosa que averiguara sobre los Petrov sería solo una pieza más en lugar de esclarecer todo, por lo que podía hacerlo en un futuro cercano o lejano.

Tras una larga exhalación, Kotetsu negó con su cabeza.

—Nop y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Era cierto; además, la cafeína había dejado de surtir efecto y el no haber desayunado no le estaba haciendo ningún favor, pues comenzaba a sentirse agotado pese a que no había ocurrido mucho durante la mañana e incluso, una vez se sentaron, tuvo que ocultar varios bostezos detrás sus manos.

Un perro caliente y dos nuevos cafés extra-grandes fueron su fuente de energía para el resto de la tarde, en la que sólo se toparon con un incidente que involucraba una tienda, descuentos y clientes que querían llevar todo así tuviesen que quitárselo de las manos a otros clientes y en el que toda la segunda liga tuvo que intervenir.

Y tras la tarde, llegó la noche.

Kotetsu consultó su reloj repetidas veces cuando Bunny no estaba mirando, consciente de que con el paso de los segundos el tiempo que había impuesto se estaba acabando y llegaría la hora del adiós.

Con una sensación de opresión en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, Kotetsu siguió a Bunny a Apollon Media sin hablar mucho en el camino, sintiéndose todavía incapaz de enfrentar lo que estaba por suceder.

Quizás, si no lo hiciese solo...

Pero no, no podía decirle a Bunny todavía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hablar con él o con alguien más incluso después de que toda la ciudad se enterase, ya que él mismo estaba teniendo problemas justificando el haberle dado un día.

Aun así, no se arrepentía.

El que Lunatic no hubiese aparecido en ninguna parte de la ciudad, ni se estuviese hablando de un juez desaparecido, probaba que no había sido un error el haber confiado en que Yuri haría lo correcto con esta oportunidad.

Y si eso había salido bien, tal vez el resto también lo haría...

—Esta es la cuarta vez que ves la hora.

Las súbitas palabras de Bunny sobresaltaron a Kotetsu.

Se encontraban ya en el piso donde los poco usados escritorios de ambos estaban ubicados y lo único que les quedaba por hacer era redactar los informes del día; Kotetsu no recordaba haber subido un poco la manga de su camisa para darle un nuevo vistazo a su reloj y solo gracias al comentario de Barnaby se fijó realmente en la hora —apenas las siete.

—Ni me había dado cuenta —admitió, avergonzado, llevando una mano tras su nuca en un gesto inconsciente.

—Pensé que no ibas a seguir tan distraído —añadió Bunny con cierta exasperación en su voz, tomando asiento.

—Yo también. —Kotetsu no imitó a su compañero e inquieto como estaba, terminó dirigiéndose hacia el mueble donde la cafetera se encontraba y una vez sacó su pocillo usual, tocó varios botones esperando que alguno hiciese que la máquina hiciese lo que debía, ya que no recordaba cuál era el indicado.

—¿Otro café?

Para su suerte, Kotetsu obtuvo su nueva taza de café al tiempo que escuchó a Barnaby pronunciar esa pregunta con un tono lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo esperas que no me quede dormido con tanto papeleo? —Esa no era del todo una mentira, pues llenar reportes sobre lo ocurrido en el día realmente era aburrido incluso en un buen día—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció, haciendo un ademán de sacar otra taza.

Bunny negó con su cabeza.

—Yo sí planeo dormir esta noche.

Aunque Kotetsu tuvo que aceptar consigo mismo que era probable que Barnaby tuviese razón y él no pudiera pegar un ojo esa noche, tenía la certeza de que todo el café que había bebido hasta ahora no sería el responsable de ello, por lo que apretó sus labios para no sonreír con ironía y se dejó caer en su silla, dispuesto a tomarse esta nueva dosis de cafeína mientras escribía el resumen de los incidentes del día.

Aun así, no llegó a hacerlo.

Varias sirenas resonaron en alguna calle cercana y al mismo tiempo escuchó voces en alguna oficina del mismo piso pidiendo que pusieran HERO TV y con eso su intento de concentrarse fue interrumpido incluso antes de poder comenzar.

¿Que había pasado?

¿Acaso Yuri...?

Kotetsu sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda y se levantó de un salto, viendo a Barnaby fruncir el ceño, tipear un par de comandos y hacerle un gesto para indicarle que se acercara y se fijara en la pantalla de su computador.

Y en ella no estaban mostrando la máscara de Lunatic.

El alivio que eso le produjo fue tal que Kotetsu tuvo que agarrarse del espaldar de la silla de Barnaby para mantenerse en pie y en su mente le agradeció a su compañero por su rápida reacción al investigar qué había causado esa conmoción, pues de lo contrario él no sabía qué habría hecho.

¿Salir corriendo impulsado por el miedo de que lo peor estuviese sucediendo, sin ninguna idea de adónde dirigirse para encontrar a Yuri?

Su sosiego no duró mucho, sin embargo, ya que tras un par de segundos pudo procesar lo que sí estaba siendo grabado por las cámaras de HERO TV y que, acompañado por los titulares en la parte inferior de la pantalla, mostraba un panorama alarmante pese a que Lunatic no estaba involucrado en el.

Uno puente que conectaba una de las salidas de la ciudad, que a esta hora del día era transitado por centenares de personas, había sido atacado.

Por quiénes, no estaba claro, pero podían ver a la primera liga luchando contra algo que bien podía ser robots o personas en un traje robótico o algo peor.

—¿Androides de nuevo? —cuestionó Kotetsu en voz baja, observando la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando más sus puños en el espaldar del asiento.

—Esperemos que no.

Los héroes se estaban esforzando; no obstante, el que sus enemigos fueran más que ellos y que a su alrededor no hubiesen más que autos cuyos conductores y pasajeros no podían abandonar debido a la batalla, los tenía una obvia desventaja, pues estaban pasando más tiempo protegiendo a los civiles que consiguiendo hacer algo contra los atacantes.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —pronunció Kotetsu, enderezándose.

—Sabía que dirías eso —suspiró Bunny, mas se puso de pie a la vez que apagó la pantalla.

Confundido, Kotetsu parpadeó.

—¿No me vas a decir que no estamos cerca o que no nos han llamado?

Eso era lo que solía suceder, al fin de cuentas.

Barnaby puso sus ojos en blanco y comenzó a andar a paso rápido.

—Esta es una emergencia mucho más seria.

Que esta vez Bunny lo estuviese apoyando en su idea de darles una mano no lo hacía sentir mejor y todo se debía a las implicaciones tras ello. Porque este no era un crimen cualquiera, aun si HERO TV lo estaba mostrando como si lo fuera, y aunque Kotetsu no podía precisar cómo lo sabía, su intuición se lo decía y la actitud de Barnaby le hacía pensar que su compañero presentía lo mismo.

—No estaban diciendo nada de los criminales —comentó Kotetsu una vez estuvieron ya con sus trajes llegando a la moto que por suerte estaba en perfecto estado y lista para ser usada.

Barnaby lo miró de soslayo, subiendo al vehículo y encendiéndolo.

—Imagino —dijo con un tono pausado que contradijo la velocidad con la que arrancó apenas Kotetsu estuvo sentado en el sidecar— que Agnes se está negando transmitir sus demandas.

—Así que están amenazando y secuestrando —concluyó Kotetsu, terminando de atar los cabos.

Tal como Ouroboros había hecho tiempo atrás.

Este no era un robo o un crimen de odio; era un intento de apoderarse de una vía importante de la que muchos dependían para salir de la ciudad y tener por rehenes, quizás no a todos los ciudadanos de Sternbild, pero a un número considerable que les daba una ventaja y si bien no lo habían hecho de forma en que los héroes tuvieran que quedarse atrás y aguardar por una oportunidad, no por eso se trataba de una situación menos delicada.

—Tal vez —el tono lúgubre de Bunny lo decía todo: él se estaba acordando lo mismo.

Con razón había accedido a que fueran...

Sin duda este era el momento de decir algo, lo que fuera, que sacase a su compañero de esos malos recuerdos que estaban ligados a más que a la batalla contra Jake —los años buscando al asesino de sus padres, la búsqueda de Ouroboros, el descubrir quién había estado detrás de todo...

Mas Kotetsu se encontró con su mente en blanco.

Hoy era el peor día para algo como esto.

Él apenas estaba siguiendo adelante gracias a su determinación y a la cafeína, arrastrando consigo el peso de la identidad de Lunatic en su consciencia y el de no estar preparado para enfrentar el final, y aunque confiaba que podría ser más útil en el puente que en Apollon Media y sabía que la adrenalina, sus poderes, su experiencia y el deseo de ser un héroe lo harían actuar, pensar en las palabras apropiadas para romper la tensión requería más de lo que podía hacer actualmente.

Pero no podía quedarse en silencio, no podía permitir que el pasado afectara a Bunny.

—No es Ouroboros. —Era un hecho que valía la pena mencionar, mas Kotetsu se arrepintió de ello apenas lo hizo.

—Lo sé. —La respuesta de Bunny fue brusca, pero no tuvo oportunidad de añadir más pues un corto pitido en los comunicadores de ambos interrumpió cualquier posible conversación. Bunny recibió la llamada de inmediato.

—Bonjour, héroes —habló Agnes rápidamente—. Imagino que saben qué está pasando y adónde dirigirse. Apoyarán a Origami sacando a todos los civiles posibles.

—Estamos en camino.

Si a Agnes le sorprendió saberlo, no perdió el tiempo mencionándolo y se limitó a cortar la comunicación, dejándolos recorriendo las calles iluminadas por grandes pantallas que mostraban la transmisión de HERO TV.

Por lo que Kotetsu pudo ver, Blue Rose estaba intentando crear una barrera de hielo que separase a los atacantes de los civiles lo suficiente para darles a quienes estaban atrapados en sus autos la oportunidad de escapar por sí solos, pero la cantidad de vehículos y el miedo contribuían a que eso no fuese tan efectivo como quizás ella esperaba que lo fuera.

Los demás estaban luchando, mas lucían como si estuviesen concentrados tratando de mantener a los atacantes a raya antes que nada.

¿Por qué?

Ninguna toma vista por unos segundos, de pasada, le dio la respuesta y esa incertidumbre sólo incrementó su inquietud e hizo que su corazonada de que iban a enfrentar algo más serio fuese cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando realmente? —cuestionó Kotetsu al fin, consciente de que estaban a un par de minutos del puente, al que ya alcanzaba a vislumbrar a lo lejos.

Barnaby no desvió su mirada al tiempo que se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, obviamente impaciente por llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

—Nada bueno.

Entender que no era el momento para teorizar qué encontrarían fue lo mantuvo a Kotetsu callado y con sus ojos bien abiertos, intentando ver algo que le dijese más que lo poco que había visto de la trasmisión de HERO TV, mas no tuvo ningún éxito, solo notando unos pocos destellos rojos cerca del centro del puente que, sospechaba, eran obra de Fire Emblem.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Barnaby, tomando una curva sin disminuir la velocidad y obligando a Kotetsu a agarrarse con fuerza para no salir despedido del sidecar gracias a la inercia.

—¿No soy yo el que debería preguntar eso? —rebatió Kotetsu, confundido y no sin cierta irritación.

Él estaba tan preparado como cualquier héroe para afrontar lo que encontrarían, por no mencionar que él era quien tenía razones para preocuparse por Bunny. No era como si creyese que todo lo relacionado con Ouroboros había quedado en el pasado y si bien esto no tenía que ver con la organización de Maverick, Kotetsu sabía que un mal recuerdo tenía tanta fuerza como un hecho real.

Kotetsu pudo notar que Bunny apretó sus labios por un segundo, mas cuando abrió su boca poco después lo hizo para decir algo que no estaba relacionado con lo que habían acabado de hablar.

—Mira.

De reflejo, Kotetsu así lo hizo, fijándose de nuevo en el lugar al que estaban acercándose y de inmediato maldijo por lo bajo.

—Esto es malo.

Una parte del puente, el extremo más cercano a la avenida que llevaba a el, había sido destruida, dejando un agujero de varios metros que llevaba al río bajo este, imposibilitando por completo abandonar el puente y regresar a la ciudad.

Con razón los autos no estaban moviéndose a pesar de que la barrera de hielo creada por Blue Rose los estaba manteniendo separados de la batalla

—Sí. —El monosílabo de Barnaby estaba cargado de la misma tensión que Kotetsu estaba sintiendo.

Cuando Kotetsu y Bunny se detuvieron al borde de la brecha, descubrieron que Origami estaba ahí, dándole instrucciones a la gente y aparentemente aguardando por refuerzos.

Su alivio y el de todas las al verlos fue evidente, mas la algarabía de los civiles evidenció cuán grande era el número de personas esperando a ser rescatadas.

—Si lo hacemos uno por uno tomará demasiado —pronunció Kotetsu por lo bajo, contando cuántas personas podía ver y dándose por vencido un segundo después. Había demasiada gente —docenas— y solo teniendo sus cables lo que podría hacer era limitado.

—Este no es el momento para usar nuestros poderes —señaló Barnaby con seriedad, cerrando su casco.

—Lo sé.

Inquieto, Kotetsu usó sus cables para llegar al otro lado junto a Bunny, yendo de inmediato al lugar en el que Origami Cyclone se encontraba.

—Sentimos habernos tardado —saludó Barnaby con una voz tranquila, como si a pocos metros la primera liga no estuviese enfrentando criminales dispuestos a derribar un puente y matar a todas las personas en el.

Era un esfuerzo para parecer calmado y hacer sentir mejor a los presentes; reconociéndolo, Kotetsu siguió el ejemplo de su compañero al asegurar en voz alta que todo estaría bien antes de inclinarse un poco hacia Origami para hablarle al oído.

—Podrías transformarte en una tabla larga... —le sugirió en un susurro. Él había visto a Origami convertirse en un objeto en más de una ocasión y esa, quizás, sería la mejor forma de salvar el día.

—No podría soportar el peso de todos... —murmuró Origami en respuesta con su cabeza gacha, sacudiéndola en una negación de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Barnaby, también manteniendo su voz baja para que ninguno de los civiles en la cercanías los escuchara.

—Creo que los demás están trayendo algo que nos ayude —replicó Origami—, por ahora...

—Comenzaremos evacuando a todos los que podamos —concluyó Bunny.

—Sí, esa es la idea. —Origami ni siquiera sonaba molesto por la interrupción y tras un segundo alzó su voz, dando más indicaciones sobre no acercarse al borde, hacer dos filas y mantener la calma.

Eso último, por supuesto, era todo menos fácil cuando podían escuchar ocasionales gritos, pequeñas explosiones que hacían temblar la estructura y lo que sonaba como ocasionales disparos.

Aunque no hubo un ataque de pánico general, más de una persona intentó hacerse paso a empujones, exigiendo tener prioridad incluso sobre los niños presentes, quienes habían quedado al comienzo de la fila gracias al trabajo de Origami, según pasaron los minutos y fue obvio lo lento que era el proceso de llevar una persona a la vez al otro lado, y también hubo un par con las prioridades equivocadas que decidió quejarse por tener que dejar su auto atrás.

Pero nada de eso era el verdadero problema.

—No vamos a terminar nunca —masculló Kotetsu después del viaje número ya-perdí-la-cuenta, girando sus brazos ya cansados con todo y la ayuda de su traje debido al pasar tanto tiempo balanceándose de un extremo a otro con sus cables.

—Y no sabemos cuánto más aguantará —murmuró Barnaby, dándole un vistazo a la barrera de hielo.

—O si quedan civiles en ese lado. —Pese a que sospechaba que no era así, ya que de lo contrario Blue Rose no habría creado esa barrera o alguno de los héroes los habría estado sacando del peligro, la incertidumbre de lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás del hielo lo hacía preguntarse si habían personas en riesgo inminente.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Agnes de repente por los intercomunicadores. Kotetsu saltó del sobresalto, habiendo perdido la costumbre de escucharla dando instrucciones en medio de una emergencia—. El resto de la segunda liga está a un minuto de allí y van con ayuda.

Dicha ayuda resultó ser una flota completa de carros de bomberos cuyas largas escaleras fueron colocadas horizontalmente para permitir que todas las personas que continuaban en la estructura pudiesen atravesar por sí mismos el agujero donde antes había habido un puente.

Si bien el miedo dificultó tal tarea, el grupo de héroes apoyándolos convenció a que nadie se quedara atrás y finalmente, tras lo que se sintió como una eternidad, solo quedaron autos abandonados temporalmente.

—Bien, ahora solo queda detenerlos.

¿Y por qué los demás héroes no lo habían conseguido?

—Obviamente —replicó Barnaby y aunque Agnes intentó decirles algo, ambos la ignoraron y subieron a la parte más alta de la barrera de hielo y allí finalmente Kotetsu pudo hacerse una mejor idea de qué estaba pasando.

Si este lado había quedado protegido gracias a Blue Rose, quien continuaba fortaleciendo el hielo a la vez que se encargaba de cada criminal que trataba de acabar con la barrera, el otro extremo del puente seguía siendo protegido por Rock Bison y Fire Emblem, ambos todavía impidiendo que cualquiera de los atacantes consiguiera ir tras las personas que habían escapado sanos y salvos hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Dragon Kid y Sky High se encontraban en todo el centro, luchando con ahínco como si estuvieran esforzándose por impedir algo.

Y los enemigos... eran muchos más de lo que había parecido por televisión. La desventaja numérica era tan obvia que explicaba por qué continuaban luchando.

Más claro no podía ser que necesitaban una mano.

—Hora de rugir salvajemente —anunció Kotetsu, dejándose caer sobre uno de los criminales más cercanos a la barrera, usando la fuerza de la gravedad y el peso de su traje para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—Por favor deja de decir ese tipo de frases. —Barnaby lo imitó y pronto estuvieron luchando mano a mano contra el notorio número de enemigos, silenciosos y no particularmente fuertes, pero molestos gracias a ser tantos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —se quejó Kotetsu, mientras poco a poco se abrieron paso hasta la zona donde se encontraba Blue Rose.

Ella, para sorpresa de Kotetsu, los recibió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Blue Rose congeló una parte del suelo, consiguiendo con ello que uno de los enemigos resbalara y se llevara por delante a otro, cayendo ambos a un lado con un sonido metálico hueco.

—¿No es obvio? —Kotetsu noqueó a uno con un solo puño, notando una vez más la falta de resistencia.

—Si quieren ayudar —dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para tomar aire al tiempo que congelaba a otro atacante—, este no es el lugar.

—¿Qué? —Había algo que no cuadraba y Kotetsu no entendía qué era incluso ahora.

—¿No creen que he intentado moverme de aquí? —resopló Blue Rose, impaciente, y apuntó sus pistolas congelante hacia los varios atacantes que estaban golpeando la barrera de hielo, inmovilizándolos a todos con un solo impacto.

—¿Qué están intentando? —cuestionó Barnaby, sonando de nuevo preocupado, mas quizás uniendo los puntos más rápidos que Kotetsu.

—Está —corrigió Blue Rose—. Parece que solo hay uno.

—Y estos son robots.

Lo que Barnaby estaba diciendo explicaba todo.

Por eso eran tantos y no resistían mucho a pesar de que conseguían mantenerlos ocupados, lanzándose al ataque sin ningún descanso como si fuesen una simplista tropa decidida a seguir adelante y acabar con lo que tuviesen al frente. Con razón la primera liga se había esforzado en mantenerlos a todos en el medio del puente.

Había una buena noticia en eso, sin embargo: si atrapaban a la mente maestra, podrían detenerlos a todos.

La pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba? ¿En el puente, luciendo igual que los robots para pasar desapercibido, o en otra parte, controlando todo desde un lugar seguro?

Aunque Kotetsu estuvo a punto de preguntar eso en voz alta, se vio interrumpido por un sonido que indicaba que habían abierto una línea del intercomunicador, mas la estática que siguió tras eso solo le permitió escuchar la última parte de lo dicho por Sky High.

—¡... tiene una bomba!

—¿Bomba?

—¡Está intentando destruir el puente! —gritó Dragon Kid.

El recordar que ella y Sky High estaban en el centro fue suficiente para que Kotetsu sintiese que entendía a la perfección la situación y también supiese qué hacer.

—¡Bunny!

—¡No tienes que decirlo!

Ambos activaron sus poderes al mismo tiempo, abriéndose paso a la fuerza sin mayores dificultades pese al todavía notorio número de robots interponiéndose en su camino. El haber llegado tarde, antes de quedar atrapados en mares de metal autómata, fue una ventaja que los demás héroes no habían tenido, al igual que el poder moverse cien veces más rápido de lo normal, dejando cada lugar mucho antes de que los robots rodeándolos se incrementaran innecesariamente.

Pero a pesar de que el que ya habían evacuado a todos le quitaba un peso de encima, la presión debido al límite de sus poderes y de la inmediatez del peligro bastó para que gotas de sudor frío rodaran por la frente y espalda de Kotetsu.

Sólo tenía un minuto para localizar al culpable tras todo, el que tenía la bomba, si quería ayudar.

¿Y dónde estaba?

Kotetsu solo veía autos abandonados, pilas de robots fueras de combate y muchos otros todavía moviéndose. Y Sky High y Dragon Kid, los que estaban tan cerca del que estaba detrás de todo para saber lo que estaba intentando, se encontraban...

—¡Están arriba!

Barnaby saltó al tiempo que dijo esas palabras y Kotetsu lo imitó, confiando ciegamente en su compañero y yendo tras él sin confirmarlo.

Tal como Bunny había dicho, arriba, sobre las vigas de soporte, estaban Sky High y Dragon Kid luchando y a cierta distancia de ellos, trepando hasta el punto más alto en diagonal, moviéndose hacia el gran pilar central, había un único robot.

No, ese era un hombre vistiendo un traje robótico.

Si bien su salto no lo había llevado exactamente hacia ese lugar, Kotetsu usó sus cables para corregir su rumbo y pudo impulsarse en la dirección correcta, aterrizando en una viga próxima a en la que se encontraba el criminal.

El hombre lo notó de inmediato y a diferencia de los autómatas que parecían tener un número limitado de acciones, se giró hacia ellos.

—¿Piensan que pueden detenerme?

—Es lo que estamos haciendo —afirmó Bunny, aterrizando a poca distancia de Kotetsu.

—Entréganos esa bomba y detén a tus robots. —Kotetsu presionó un botón de su traje, consiguiendo ver de inmediato en su casco el conteo regresivo. Veintitrés segundos. Eso era lo que le quedaba.

—Ja, podrán haber sacado a todos, pero este puente dejará de existir así sea lo último que haga.

—Entonces por las malas. —Kotetsu se lanzó contra el hombre, sin permitirse un solo segundo para pensar en la extraña meta que el culpable parecía tener, mas no contó con que un robot dejaría sus repetitivos movimientos para abalanzarse contra él, bloqueando su camino.

Aunque Kotetsu pudo lanzarlo a tierra con un puño, los segundos que le tomó hacerlo le bastaron al hombre para moverse rápidamente, cada vez más cerca del pilar principal. Si realmente tenía una bomba y la detonaba, realmente acabaría con el puente.

Por lo que Kotetsu pudo escuchar, Barnaby se vio detenido de la misma forma.

¿Acaso estaban programados para hacer de proyectiles cada vez que alguien se acercara a su controlador?

En los siguientes diez segundos, Kotetsu confirmó su teoría y maldijo por lo bajo, viendo como ni siquiera su fuerza aumentada bastaba para no verse perdiendo tiempo quitándolos de su camino mientras el hombre se acercaba más y más a su blanco.

Faltando solo tres segundos para su límite, Kotetsu cambió su rumbo, acercándose a Bunny y encargándose del par de robots que habían estado a punto de atacarlo.

—Déjame los robots a mí —le dijo, resignado a no poder hacer más—. Yo te cubriré.

—Lo detendré —prometió Barnaby.

Quizás deberían haber hecho eso desde el comienzo.

Incluso sin sus poderes, los robots no era una amenaza seria y consiguieron acercarse más con ese trabajo en equipo, el cual constituía en Kotetsu usando sus cables para interceptar a los robots y noquearlos antes de que bloquearan a Barnaby y Bunny saltando hasta que finalmente llegó a la misma viga que el hombre y pudo agarrarlo de un brazo.

Esa Victoria, sin embargo, fue corta.

En un parpadeo, una docena de robots trepó con una velocidad impresionante y uno de ellos arrancó un pedazo del traje de su creador y continuó su carrera.

—¡Ya activé la bomba! —anunció el criminal con una risa maníaca, dándoles una idea clara de dónde había estado la bomba en primer lugar—. ¡En unos segundos ya no habrá nada!

Con el robot a punto de estrellarse contra el pilar y un séquito de otros tras el, sin duda para hacer de estorbo, las opciones que tenían eran limitadas.

Intentar desesperadamente lidiar con los obstáculos para alcanzar la bomba y que Bunny se encargara de lanzarla lo más alto posible, con la esperanza de que la onda de la explosión no los alcanzara, o huir. Ya habían evacuado el puente, por lo que solo la estructura resultaría dañada y aun si eso era lo que el criminal quería lograr, el arrestarlo y que nadie saliera herido era suficiente...

—¡Bunny!

Kotetsu no pensó, actuando por instinto al dirigirse hacia su compañero y agarrar al hombre para impedirle escapar en el caos que sin duda quedaría una vez la bomba detonara y Bunny, sin duda entendiendo, se impulsó con la fuerza extra que le daban sus poderes hacia el robot.

Cada segundo fue una eternidad de incertidumbre e impotencia.

No había más que hacer salvo esperar y confiar en su compañero y rogar que tuviesen el tiempo suficiente y no terminaran recibiendo lo peor de la explosión, pues aun si los trajes de ambos eran resistentes —cosa que Saito amaba demostrar— eso no quería decir que nada podía hacerles mella.

Además los demás héroes también estaban cerca, todavía ocupados con los enjambres robóticos, al igual que el culpable, y sin la misma protección que ellos...

Con su respiración contenida, Kotetsu vio a Barnaby estirar su brazo, ya a poca distancia del que tenía la bomba, pero antes de poder tocarlo otro robot saltó sobre él, desviándolo lo suficiente para impedirle agarrarlo y hacerlo caer vertiginosamente.

Kotetsu gritó y quizás se habría arrojado tras su compañero o habría hecho su propio intento de acercarse al explosivo con la ayuda de sus cables para hacer algo incluso sin sus poderes, mas en cuanto sus dedos dejaron de asir al culpable tras todo esto, se vio interrumpido.

Mucho más rápido de lo que él podía moverse sin sus poderes, un destello azul —una flecha de llamas— cruzó el aire, dando con precisión en el robot que tenía la bomba y llevándolo por el aire gracias a su impulso, alejándolo unos metros de la estructura justo en el instante en el que explotó.

El estallido de este fue tan fuerte que hizo que toda la estructura del puente temblara a pesar de no haber estado en contacto con el explosivo y su estruendo bastó para que un pitido se apoderase de los oídos de Kotetsu, impidiéndole escuchar si alguien estaba hablando por el intercomunicador.

Kotetsu terminó de rodillas, aferrándose con ambas manos de una viga para no caer no solo debido a las vibraciones, sino a las repentinas nauseas que no tenían nada que ver con el movimiento de la estructura.

Él sabía bien qué había pasado.

Yuri estaba ahí.

Todavía incapaz de escuchar o de sostenerse en pie, Kotetsu buscó con su mirada en sus alrededores y lo localizó justo en el momento en el que disparó tres nuevas flechas de llamas hacia un lugar a la derecha de Kotetsu.

Al voltear a ver, fue testigo de cómo las flechas bloquearon el escape del culpable, quien aparentemente no había desaprovechado la oportunidad que Kotetsu le había dado al soltarlo y ahora estaba rodeado de llamas.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasar.

¿Realmente esta era la forma en que Yuri quería acabar, luchando hasta su último aliento por asesinar a quienes consideraba culpables?

Sintiendo un agrio sabor en su boca, Kotetsu se mantuvo inclinado, mas apuntó sus cables hacia el extremo del puente en el que Lunatic —en el que _Yuri_ — se encontraba de pie, parado perfectamente recto en una viga alta como si ni siquiera la explosión lograse perturbar su equilibrio.

—Voy tras él —informó Kotetsu, incapaz de oír todavía si alguien le contestó.

No que importara.

Esto era su culpa.

Él tenía que detenerlo.

Esa certeza fue lo que movió a Kotetsu, balanceándose en su dirección sabiendo que no había forma en no hacerlo obvio, que Yuri sin duda lo había notado.

¿Y qué haría? ¿Desenmascarase a sí mismo y repetir sus ideas lunáticas frente a la cámara o luchar para evitar ser capturado aun sabiendo que Kotetsu revelaría su identidad en cualquier momento?

Al aterrizar en la misma viga que él y esta vez usar sus cables para agarrar uno de sus brazos, Kotetsu obtuvo una respuesta.

Fue un simple destello, llamas vivas sobre los ojos de Lunatic que brillaron por un segundo también en sus manos al tiempo que incineró el cable que lo sostenía, liberándose y forzando a Kotetsu a cortar el objeto antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara.

—¿Así que esto es lo que pueden hacer los héroes? —El zumbido ya había desaparecido y gracias a eso Kotetsu pudo escuchar las despectivas palabras que Yuri pronunció mientras movió un brazo para señalar el panorama bajo ellos y luego se dejó caer.

Pese a saber que Lunatic podía aterrizar sano y salvo e incluso desviar su rumbo y recorre el aire en vez de tocar el suelo, el corazón de Kotetsu dio un vuelco en su pecho.

—¡Espera...!

Habiendo acabado de cortar su cable, el mecanismo para propulsarse no respondió y Kotetsu terminó golpeándolo con un puño, sin dejar de apuntar hacia Lunatic en caso de que lograse hacerlo funcionar.

¿Por qué le pasaba algo así en un momento importante?

Kotetsu no tuvo tiempo de maldecir su suerte, pues en el mismo instante en el que Lunatic se impulsó horizontalmente, alejándose del puente a una velocidad vertiginosa, un grito lo distrajo.

—¡S-sáquenme de aquí, yo no he matado a nadie!

¿Acaso el culpable estaba vivo?

Descubrirlo era un alivio, el cual se convirtió en culpa un segundo después. En lugar de intentar ayudarlo y sacarlo de las llamas, lo había olvidado para ir tras Lunatic.

—Primero tendrás que apagar tus robots. —Las palabras de Bunny indicaban que el hombre ni siquiera estaba en peligro inmediato, mas eso no fue ningún consuelo.

Él... él se había convertido en un fracaso como héroe.

—Tiger, regresa —ordenó Agnes con impaciencia—, es obvio que no podrás alcanzarlo y hay mucho que hacer.

—¡Pero...! —

Su protesta fue un acto reflejo.

Él sabía eso, pues su distracción había bastado para que Lunatic se alejara tanto que ya no podía siquiera vislumbrar el brillo de sus llamas a lo lejos; sin embargo, aun si Lunatic no había dejado una nueva víctima, su sola presencia allí, vistiendo otra vez su perturbador traje y ocultando su rostro, hablaba de sus intenciones.

Al fin de cuentas no era posible que Yuri hubiese llegado en el momento justo si no hubiese salido como Lunatic mucho antes... ¿o sí? ¿Cuánto habían tardado en evacuar a todos y descubrir que el criminal tenía una bomba consigo?

Conteniendo un exabrupto, Kotetsu tomó una bocanada de aire.

No podía seguir usando excusas, tenía que decirles, debía...

—Lo siento —dijo Sky High por el intercomunicador súbitamente—, si tan solo hubiese podido hacer más antes de que me rodearan.

—Todos nos vimos en las mismas, cariño —replicó Fire Emblem con un bufido—. ¿Y cuándo va a apagar estas molestias?

Eso solo sucedió varios minutos después, en los que los héroes continuaron ocupados deteniendo a los autómatas. Kotetsu se unió a ellos, golpeando metal con fuerza mientras mordía la punta de su lengua.

Al final, el que el fuego a su alrededor no disminuyera y comenzara a fundir lentamente el metal de la viga fue lo que finalmente hizo que el hombre accediese y Barnaby lo arrestó oficialmente, quitándole de inmediato su traje robótico para impedirle intentar sorprenderlos de alguna otra forma.

Kotetsu escuchó a medias lo que se dijo luego —gritos de parte del hombre que daban una idea de sus motivaciones y quejas de Rock Bison por tener ahora que ayudar a limpiar el puente de robots apagados y destruidos—, aguardando por una llamada que les indicaría dónde se encontraba Lunatic.

Esta vez él iría con ellos, daba igual que todavía no hubiese pasado una hora, y les diría la verdad.

—Buen trabajo, supongo —dijo Blue Rose durante la repetitiva tarea de llevar los robots hasta uno de los camiones que había llegado desde fuera de la ciudad, sin mirar a Kotetsu ni a Barnaby, quien en algún momento había pasado a trabajar junto a Kotetsu.

—Solo vinimos a ayudarlos —replicó Bunny con falsa modestia.

—No extrañaba para nada tu arrogancia —resopló Blue Rose en respuesta, creando una nueva rampa de hielo para facilitar el proceso.

—¿Estás diciendo que no necesitaban ayuda? —La burla era evidente incluso en el tono de Barnaby, aun si no había ningún veneno en ella.

La amistosa riña continuó por varios minutos, en los que nada se hizo escuchar por el intercomunicador. Kotetsu terminó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Agnes —llamó, abriendo el canal directo—, ¿hay noticias de Lunatic?

—Si las hubiese —replicó ella casi de inmediato— ya habría llamado a la primera liga. Eso sería mucho más interesante que esto.

Kotetsu podía imaginar que ahora HERO TV estaba transmitiendo un recuento de lo ocurrido en el puente y que Agnes quería más que imágenes de los héroes ayudando con el desastre que había quedado tras el ataque.

¿Y podía considerar que esa falta de noticias era una buena noticia? ¿Podía confiar que Yuri estaba esperándolo y se entregaría sin oponer resistencia?

—Ya van dos veces seguidas en las que no logró matar a nadie —comentó Barnaby con un tono extrañamente casual—, si sigue así no tendremos que considerarlo una amenaza.

Kotetsu agradeció el tener su visera abajo, pues no estaba seguro de qué estaba reflejado su rostro.

¿La esperanza de que realmente Yuri hubiese entendido y que no trataría de matar a nadie más sin importar qué? ¿El disgusto de que su compañero pareciese dispuesto a conformarse con que no hubiesen más víctimas aun si eso significase que Lunatic saldría impune? ¿El horror consigo mismo de que esa posibilidad no le desagradase como debería?

—Pero ese no es el punto —dijo Kotetsu, más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

Él era un héroe. No debía considerar algo así siquiera por un segundo.

—No que podamos esperar otra cosa hasta que lo atrapemos. —Blue Rose se encogió de hombros—. Ahora deja de distraerte y trae esos antes de que se derrita.

—Ya, ya. —Aunque puso sus ojos en blanco, Kotetsu solo se tomó un segundo para rotar sus hombros un par de veces, buscando cierto alivio tras los repetitivos movimientos que había estado haciendo, y le hizo caso.

La limpieza del puente fue dada por concluida casi una hora después y la única interrupción durante ese tiempo fue una entrevista rápida a la primera liga.

Al menos no había ocurrido nada más, al menos quizás no ocurriría la peor de las posibilidades...

Pero Kotetsu no podía seguir así.

El peso de la incertidumbre era demasiado y solo se añadía al de la culpa, y luego de haber dado por muerto a un hombre en vez de ayudarlo, Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a aceptar que había llegado a su límite.

—¿Te molesta si me voy primero?

Aunque Kotetsu había pretendido que solo Bunny lo escuchara, fue obvio que no lo logró pues alguien más contestó antes de que Barnaby lo hiciera.

—¿Qué, Tiger, otra vez te vas a ir así como así? —Fire Emblem incluso puso sus brazos en jarra al tiempo que se acercó más al lugar en el que Barnaby y Kotetsu se encontraban aguardando a que subieran la moto a la furgoneta de Apollon Media, la cual había llegado en algún momento luego de que habían atrapado al maleante de turno.

Kotetsu le dedicó una mirada de reojo a su compañero, preguntándose por primera vez si Bunny les había dicho o no a los demás héroes del motivo por el que se había perdido la celebración, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algo que hacer.

—Estás tan ocupado que incluso anoche nos dejaste sin una sola palabra —continuó Fire Emblem con un puchero que le arrancó a Kotetsu una corta risa.

—Pero escuché que Bunny se divirtió por mí.

—Puedo hablar por mí mismo —intervino Barnaby sonando irritado.

—Sí, claro —bufó Kotetsu—, como si fueras a ser sincero y admitirlo.

—¿No te ibas?

—No tienes que avergonzarte —insistió Kotetsu, dándole a Barnaby un codazo sin ninguna fuerza.

Bunny suspiró.

—Ve ya.

—Eres el mejor. —Kotetsu lo decía en serio y se despidió con un gesto rápido de los dos, subiendo de un salto a la furgoneta para cambiarse.

Ni HERO TV ni todos los héroes se habían ido cuando Kotetsu salió minutos después y Barnaby mismo estaba hablando con alguien, mas Kotetsu no se detuvo a fijarse en quién era, prefiriendo trotar un par de cuadras lejos del puente en busca de un taxi.

¿En dónde encontraría a Yuri? ¿Acaso había regresado a su oficina con traje y todo, entrando por la ventana sin que nadie lo viese, o había vuelto a buscar refugio en casa?

Kotetsu mordió su labio inferior mientras lo pensó, negándose a considerar todavía otras posibilidades y al final se detuvo en una esquina, sacó su teléfono y marcó directamente a la oficina de Yuri.

La contestadora fue la única respuesta que obtuvo luego de muchos interminables pitidos.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, Kotetsu pasó una mano por sus ojos y tras unos segundos, que usó para recordarse que él le había dado esta oportunidad a Yuri y que Yuri no lo había traicionado, detuvo el primer taxi que pasó y le indicó a dónde ir, pidiéndole que lo llevara tan rápido como fuese posible.

—Es una emergencia.

—¿Wild Tiger, verdad? —cuestionó el hombre, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa emocionada—. Es todo un honor ayudar a un héroe.

Kotetsu de alguna forma contestó, mas no pudo siquiera disfrutar el ser reconocido sin su antifaz o agradecerle con más que un billete grande y un «quédate con el cambio» una vez llegaron en tiempo récord, su mente extrañamente en blanco y su cuerpo tenso al dejar el taxi, y fue directamente a la puerta.

Dar rodeos o ser sutil era un lujo que ya no tenía, por lo que timbró y golpeó sin parar incluso mientras escuchó al auto partir por las calles poco transitadas de ese vecindario hasta que la puerta fue abierta por la madre de Yuri, quien lucía absolutamente confundida.

—¿Yuri está aquí? —Kotetsu se disculparía después por ser tan abrupto, mas ahora necesitaba una respuesta.

Mirándolo desde su silla, la madre de Yuri parpadeó.

—Ah, ¿tú eres un amigo de Yuri?

Ella no estaba bien; Yuri lo había dicho varias veces y Kotetsu había sido testigo de ello la noche anterior. Quizás por eso no lo había reconocido, ni lucía consciente de la situación a pesar de que sabía bien qué era lo que su hijo había estado haciendo y anoche había dejado clara su desaprobación.

—¿Dónde está? —insistió Kotetsu, incapaz de tener la paciencia que debería, y al no recibir respuesta se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa.

—Eh... ¡espera!

Kotetsu subió las escaleras y abrió de inmediato la puerta de la habitación de Yuri, encontrándola vacía. El baño de esta también estaba desierto, al igual las demás habitaciones del segundo piso y del primero, donde solo encontró a la madre de Yuri en la sala, murmurando algo para sí misma.

Aunque sabía que le debía una explicación, aun si ella no estaba en condiciones de comprenderla por completo, Kotetsu no se detuvo para hablar con ella y una vez cerró la puerta principal que continuaba abierta y visitó el garaje por el que había entrado ayer, se dirigió al último lugar que quería visitar pero donde rogaba que Yuri estuviera.

Pese a su aprensión, Kotetsu bajó las escaleras en una carrera que no detuvo siquiera al notar la ausencia de luz abajo y una se acabaron los escalones tanteó en busca del interruptor, sabiendo ya lo que vería: una espeluznante guarida llena de máscaras y monitores. Pero no a Yuri.

Él no estaba ahí.

Kotetsu maldijo en voz alta y golpeó la pared más cercana con un puño.

Confiar en Yuri había sido un error.

Esa simple verdad hizo temblar a Kotetsu, dejándolo incapaz de pensar en otra cosa o siquiera de moverse, al menos hasta que un pitido proveniente de su muñeca lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Y ahí estaba la última e innecesaria confirmación.

Kotetsu presionó el botón para recibir la llamada.

—Agnes, estoy en...

—¿Kotetsu? —interrumpió una voz de mujer que Kotetsu reconoció de inmediato, aun cuando no era de quien esperaba.

—¿Mamá? —cuestionó confundido y parpadeó varias veces, aguardando a que un holograma se hiciera visible, mas eso no ocurrió, como si ella no hubiese elegido hacer una videollamada—. ¿Qué...?

Anju suspiró.

—¿No se suponía que tu trabajo ahora era más seguro?

—Pero... —Kotetsu pasó una mano por su rostro, comprendiendo de golpe a qué se debía la llamada—. Estoy bien, tú lo viste. —Al menos eso era lo que él suponía, pues de lo contrario dudaba que ella hubiese decidido contactarlo justo ahora.

—Todos lo hicimos y pensé que hoy también llamarías en cuanto pudieras —replicó ella y soltó un nuevo suspiro—. Solo quiero saber si esto va a continuar —continuó con un tono resignado y a la vez firme— y no llevarme más sorpresas cada vez que Kaede nos diga que estás en televisión. Sabes que todos nos preocupamos.

Kotetsu sabía a dónde llegaría esto.

Esta era una conversación muy parecida a otras que habían tenido con el paso de los años y que siempre lo habían dejado dividido entre sentirse afortunado por el que su madre no dejase de estar pendiente de él y la irritación de que ella no confiara lo suficiente en él como héroe para creer que él lograría salvar el día sin morir en el intento.

Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de asegurarle que todo estaba y seguiría estando bien.

—Este no es un buen momento.

Luego hablaría con ella, quizás en persona. Era una cosa más que debía hacer en un futuro cercano.

—¿Estás en algo tan peligroso que no lo pueden mostrar?

Anju sonaba tan aterrada que Kotetsu contestó de inmediato.

—No, no es eso.

—Por eso ni siquiera contestas tu teléfono —siguió hablando ella sin sonar convencida, ignorando por completo a Kotetsu.

De reflejo, Kotetsu buscó en sus bolsillos su celular, esperando encontrar la notificación de la llamada que aparentemente se había perdido, mas el aparato no respondió cuando intentó encender la pantalla y Kotetsu sabía que solo había una explicación para ello.

—Se quedó sin batería.

Anju no había terminado, porque ni siquiera esa excusa pareció bastar para ella.

—Y cuando llamé a tu apartamento tu amigo me dijo que todavía no habías regresado.

—¿Amigo? —repitió Kotetsu, desorientado de repente a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no había dejado de escuchar a su madre.

—El juez que siempre te visitaba, Yuri.

—Él... —Yuri estaba en su apartamento. El porqué de ello y el cómo había entrado era lo de menos; lo que importaba era que no se encontraba en alguna calle como Lunatic—. ¿Hace cuánto hablaste con él?

Kotetsu se movió de reflejo, abandonando el sótano a paso rápido sin siquiera preocuparse por apagar la luz.

—Hace unos minutos —contestó Anju, sonando perpleja—. ¿Kotetsu?

—Estoy bien, mamá —pronunció Kotetsu al tiempo que salió de la casa y miró de un lado a otro sin encontrar lo que buscaba: otro taxi—. Sabes que esta línea es solo para emergencias.

—Tenía que aprovechar para llamarte mientras Kaede no está. —Anju no parecía haber notado que Kotetsu estaba intentando finalizar la llamada—. Sabes que no le gusta admitir que está preocupada e intentaría interrumpirme si me escuchara.

—¿No está? —preguntó Kotetsu, distraído momentáneamente debido a la inquietud que eso le provocó—. ¿A esta hora?

—Está en la casa de Kathy terminando un proyecto.

Kotetsu se permitió un corto momento para disfrutar del alivio que eso le brindó y tras intercambiar unas palabras más con su madre, dijo:  
—Tengo que irme.

—Todavía no me has dicho que va a pasar con tu trabajo. —Anju no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto y Kotetsu incluso podía imaginarla con esa expresión seria que usaba las contadas veces que decidía reprenderlo aun cuando él ya no era un chiquillo.

—No tengo idea —aceptó Kotetsu, caminando a paso rápido a la que, esperaba, era una calle en la que podría conseguir un taxi—. Pero tendré cuidado, no puedo fallarle a Kaede.

Esa promesa fue lo que finalmente aplacó a Anju y justo a tiempo, pues fue en ese instante en el que vislumbró un taxi acercándose y sin un pasajero ya en el.

Aunque este conductor no reconoció a Kotetsu —o, si lo hizo, no mencionó nada al respecto— también escuchó su pedido de que se apresurara y lo llevó por las calles de Sternbild hasta su hogar en un parpadeo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kotetsu jugó con el comunicador en su muñeca, mas fue incapaz de recordar cómo hacer llamadas que no fueran a las líneas de emergencias programadas y de cualquier forma, esa no era la manera en la que quería hablar con Yuri.

Necesitaba verlo a los ojos y no en un holograma.

Al llegar, Kotetsu ni siquiera pudo escuchar al conductor debido a los fuertes latidos de su corazón y le pagó lo que, esperaba, era más que suficiente para incluir la propina, corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio apenas se bajó del auto y abriéndola tras dos intentos fallidos, para luego dirigirse con la misma prisa a las escaleras.

Si Yuri ya se había ido, llamaría a Bunny y después...

Kotetsu tragó saliva, haciendo una pausa solo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento.

La puerta dio paso a un espacio oscuro que paralizó a Kotetsu, al menos hasta que encendió la luz más cercana y lo vio.

Yuri estaba de pie junto a una ventana, inmóvil a pesar de la llegada de Kotetsu, observando la ciudad.

Que estuviese vistiendo el traje de Lunatic no era ninguna sorpresa, pero sí el que hubiese dejado la máscara de lado, en el piso, en vez de tenerla puesta. Y eso también era un alivio, aun si Kotetsu no podía explicar por qué.

Era extraño, sin embargo, y el silencio hacía que Kotetsu se sintiese observando a una estatua y no al hombre al que había estado buscando.

Aun así, Kotetsu aguardó.

El hecho de que Yuri estaba allí tenía que significar algo.

Kotetsu caminó sin fijarse en nada hasta que se tropezó con el sofá y apoyó sus manos en este, sintiendo que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y no porque el agotamiento tras una noche sin dormir seguida de un día ocupado lo hubiese derrotado.

O quizá sí, en parte, y ahora que Yuri estaba ahí, que Lunatic no había cometido ningún nuevo crimen, podía —por primera vez desde que había pisado el sótano que hacía de guarida— descansar...

—Wild Tiger.

Quizás fue alguno de los ruidos lo que hizo que Yuri finalmente reaccionara, mas el que no usase su nombre sacó a Kotetsu de su propio letargo con la misma brusquedad que lo habría hecho si Yuri le hubiese dado un puñetazo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —escupió, enderezando su postura al tiempo que apretó su agarre en el sofá para contenerse de... ¿de qué? Kotetsu ya no estaba seguro de qué haría.

Yuri apenas movió un poco su cabeza, como si estuviese buscando verlo usando el reflejo del vidrio en lugar de encararlo.

—Me temo que algunas cosas toman más de un día —dijo con total calma, tal como solía hacer en su oficina al hablar de su trabajo—. Ahí están todos los documentos necesarios, al igual que las instrucciones de qué hacer.

Kotetsu tardó varios segundos en entender que el "ahí" se refería a una simple carpeta que estaba en todo el centro de la mesa de la sala y más aún en procesar el que Yuri estaba admitiendo que el tiempo que Kotetsu le había dado había llegado a su fin.

Tras tomar aire con lentitud y parpadear un par de veces, tratando con todo su ser concentrarse y recordar lo que importaba en vez de permitir que una nueva ola de confusión se apoderara de él, Kotetsu preguntó con un tono mucho más tranquilo:  
—¿Qué estabas pensando hacer esta noche?

—Gert Leeser, Carolyn Beed, Elliot Paoletti, Robin C. Brand, Arnold Olson, Amy Limes. —Yuri finalmente giró en sus talones. No había ninguna sombra de su cicatriz visible y su cabello, a pesar de estar suelo y desordenado, no estaba ocultándola, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando Yuri ladeó su cabeza y continuó hablando, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en Kotetsu—. Ellos podrían no ser los únicos que recibiesen el castigo que merecen por sus pecados. Parece que desperdicié mi última oportunidad.

Con un estremecimiento recorriendo su espalda, Kotetsu sólo pudo agradecer el haber estado sosteniéndose de antemano, pues de no haber sido así no tenía idea de qué habría ocurrido.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Disculpa? —Yuri parpadeó, obviamente desconcertado.

Kotetsu no podía culparlo. Él mismo lo estaba, pues aquel interrogante había escapado de su boca antes de que realmente lo pensase, pero por alguna razón la sincera confesión de Yuri había sido el detonante que acabó con su propio mal mantenido artificio.

—¡Todo esto! —explotó, alzando una mano para pasarla por su rostro, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Venir, decirme de frente a quiénes pensabas matar...

—¿Preferirías una mentira?

 _No._ Él había ansiado toda la verdad incluso después de descubrir una parte de ella.

 _Sí._ No quería afrontar la realidad de lo que él mismo había estado haciendo hoy, cosa que no podía evitar cuando incluso Yuri había dejado de pretender.

—Y antes —prosiguió Kotetsu, deteniéndose para señalarlo con un dedo y fulminarlo con la mirada—. Ser Lunatic y actuar como si nada... —Kotetsu sabía que su voz estaba oscilando y que no era solo por la desesperación al aceptar en voz alta, esta vez sin tener que hacer un esfuerzo previo para lograrlo, que Yuri era Lunatic—. Y mantuviste este secreto por tanto tiempo...

—Estaba haciendo lo que debía...

—¿Sólo eso? —Kotetsu bufó y sacudió su cabeza—. No me puedes decir que estás orgulloso de ser Lunatic o que nunca pensaste que no querías que te descubrieran y no solo por las consecuencias.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar. —Yuri sonaba exasperado.

—¿Por cuántos años lo has hecho? —Kotetsu cerró los ojos y presionó una mano sobre ellos—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Escuchar a Yuri acercándose con pasos lentos hizo que Kotetsu se tensara, mas no por eso Kotetsu intentó verlo.

Aunque no había expresado toda su vergüenza, estaba convencido de que Yuri había leído entre líneas lo suficiente para entender.

Un día.

Kotetsu había guardado el secreto de Yuri por un tiempo corto y a la vez mucho más extenso de lo que debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar y el estar consciente de eso, el saber que su deber era detener a Lunatic sin importar quién estuviese bajo la máscara, hacía de eso una traición a todo lo que creía.

Y aun así prefería disfrutar del alivio de que darle una oportunidad no había resultado en una tragedia y hablar con él, postergando lo inevitable unos segundos más que ya se habían transformado en minutos y que bien podían pasar a ser horas, pese a que esa carga era demasiado pesada para él.

¿Cómo había hecho Yuri para que el secreto de Lunatic no lo destruyera?

¿Cómo podía admitir algo ahora, a pesar de que al rendirse estaba reconociendo que lo que había hecho como Lunatic no era lo que correcto, sin sucumbir ante la culpa en el proceso?

—Lo hago —dijo Yuri en voz baja, obligándolo a dejar de cubrir sus ojos al agarrarlo con firmeza de su muñeca y halar su mano— sabiendo que también llegará el día en que yo seré juzgado por mis acciones.

No, si bien Yuri estaba siendo más honesto de lo que había sido hasta ahora, esa no era toda la verdad.

Esa certeza paralizó a Kotetsu y lo llevó a no oponer resistencia cuando Yuri se apoderó de su otra mano y lo obligó a alzar ambas para llevarlas hacia su propio cuello.

Aunque no hizo presión, Kotetsu pudo sentir bajo sus palmas la tensión de Yuri, su pulso acelerado e incluso el que su respiración estaba agitada pese a que había pasado un largo rato en el apartamento de Kotetsu sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico. Y sus ojos... no había ninguna llama sobre ellos, mas su brillo delataba lo que su controlado hablar no revelaba.

—Hazlo —ordenó Yuri, apretando su agarre en las manos de Kotetsu en un intento de forzarlo a apretar.

Ahí estaba la realidad.

Ser Lunatic había destruido a Yuri.


	20. La luna que aparece de día XII

—¡Hazlo! —repitió Yuri, haciendo que su fachada terminase de caer gracias al deje frenético de su voz.

Realmente era obvia la desesperación de Yuri, tal como el que el peso de sus secretos y de sus actos era demasiado para él —y lo había sido, quizás, desde hace mucho— y el hecho de que Yuri mismo no tenía idea de qué hacer.

¿Cómo era posible que Kotetsu no se hubiese dado cuenta?

Kotetsu movió sus dedos y Yuri contuvo su respiración, aguardando sin liberar las manos de Kotetsu ni mucho menos relajar su agarre en ellas.

Ahora, con dos dedos justo sobre una arteria, Kotetsu podía percibir bien con la yema de sus dedos el rápido ritmo del pulso de Yuri. Casi sentía el deseo de preguntarle si temía que Kotetsu le diese lo que fuese que buscaba —un castigo, un descanso eterno, una absolución—, mas se contuvo de hacerlo. 

No era como si Kotetsu pudiese darle nada de eso y no solamente porque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que Yuri necesitaba.

—Suéltame —ordenó con firmeza, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Yuri; no obstante, no hizo ningún intento de zafarse para remarcar sus palabras. Era Yuri quien tenía que aceptar que Kotetsu no iba a seguirle la corriente.

Un brillo azul hizo desaparecer el verde oliva de las iris de Yuri, pero ni sobre sus ojos ni en sus manos se materializó ninguna llama.

—¿Desaprovecharás la oportunidad de impartir justicia? —Yuri sonaba ahogado y su voz tembló tanto como sus manos.

Realmente era tan, tan obvio, que Kotetsu sospechaba que podría descubrir indicios que había ignorado en un comienzo si tuviese un momento para pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde la primera vez que Yuri había aparecido de sorpresa en Oriental Town con la excusa de su trabajo. El no haberlo notado y no haber podido prevenir que llegaran a esto recaía en Kotetsu, mas él no planeaba torturarse pensando en lo que no había hecho. Había aprendido hace muchos años, al fin de cuentas, que con eso nunca era posible conseguir nada.

—Ambos sabemos que yo no creo en algo tan retorcido —bufó Kotetsu sin considerar pretender lo contrario.

Aun si el estado de Yuri era tan inestable como parecía, Kotetsu no podía fingir por él, ni mucho menos mentirle. Si lo hacía, él caería junto a Yuri y así nunca podría salvarlo o perdonarse a sí mismo, cosa que, de por sí, sospechaba, le sería difícil.

Tras un corto segundo en el que la sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro, Yuri dejó escapar una carcajada corta y seca.

—Así que hasta el último momento vas a mantener tus ingenuas ideas. 

Aunque Yuri hizo presión sobre sus manos de nuevo, Kotetsu no se dejó amedrentar e incluso sonrió con altivez.

—Exacto.

Yuri se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, y cuando volvió a hablar fue en un susurro:  
—Te arrepentirás.

—No me arrepentí la última vez que dijiste eso mismo.

Con un resoplido de frustración, Yuri soltó al fin las manos de Kotetsu y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿No has considerado que esa fue tu única oportunidad?

Las llamas que brillaron en las manos y en los ojos de Yuri eran escalofriantes. Incluso sin detenerse a recordar todas las veces que había sido testigo del daño que podían causar, el contradictoriamente frío color de éstas y las sombras que causaban parecían ser un presagio de muerte.

Pero nadie moriría hoy.

Kotetsu podía ver la desesperación en Yuri mucho más clara que antes, tal como podía ver esto como lo que era: un acto.

Y uno nada planeado, que solo buscaba arrancarle una reacción a Kotetsu así fuese defensiva, porque Yuri continuaba obsesionado con castigar según una distorsionada lógica que carecía de excepciones, y Yuri quería ser juzgado tal como juzgaba ahora que sabía que no podía escapar.

Era tan evidente que Kotetsu casi sentía deseos de reír.

—No —replicó Kotetsu, mirándolo fijamente—. Sé que no vas a matarme para mantener tu secreto. Ni para huir.

No era que fuese imposible que estuviese equivocado, mas el que Yuri hubiese ido a buscarlo y estuviese perdiendo el tiempo hablando tanto cuando bien podía actuar y tomarlo por sorpresa decía mucho y Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a seguir su instinto y aceptar el riesgo ahora que nadie estaba en peligro y tenía la posibilidad de usar su minuto para defenderse en el peor de los casos.

—Tu ingenuidad podría costar vidas —dijo Yuri, las llamas sobre sus ojos moviéndose pese a la ausencia cualquier brisa—. ¿Puedes llamarte a ti mismo un héroe a pesar de eso?

—Sería más amenazante si hicieras algo —señaló Kotetsu, haciendo un amplio gesto con sus manos—. Solo estás ahí con tu blablablá de siempre.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de acercarme. —Como si quisiera probar su punto, Yuri concentró sus llamas en una sola mano y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

¿Podía lanzarla?

Kotetsu no se acordaba de haberlo visto hacer algo así, mas no tenía ninguna idea de si se debía a que Yuri no podía arrojar bolas de fuego como Fire Emblem lo hacía o si simplemente prefería usar flechas por alguna razón.

No que importase. Yuri continuaba dando advertencias que sonaban como una gran mentira.

Él no lo atacaría.

—¿Y? —Kotetsu se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Ya quería dejar el innecesario teatro de lado.

—Kotetsu... —el tono exasperado de Yuri era mucho más sincero. Tanto, de hecho, que habría sido evidente que Yuri únicamente había estado tratando de intimidarlo aun si no hubiese hecho desaparecer sus llamas en ese instante.

Pero lo hizo.

Las llamas azules se desvanecieron, dejando la sala solo iluminado por las luces eléctricas y Yuri presionó contra su frente la mano que había tenido alzada, perdiendo su falso porte amenazante por completo.

—Dejemos los rodeos —suspiró Kotetsu, estirando un brazo para apoyarse en el sofá. Estaba cansado y la inevitable tensión temporal que había sentido a pesar de estar convencido de que Yuri no le haría nada solamente lo había empeorado—. Si vamos a hablar, deberíamos hacerlo sin tanta mentira.

Yuri bajó su mano e inclinó un poco su cabeza, fijando su vista en algún punto del suelo.

—No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar.

Así que la hora de cien por ciento sinceridad no había llegado. Bien, perfecto, no era como si Kotetsu esperase algo diferente.

—Podrías haber ido a entregarte —pronunció Kotetsu, acomodando todo su peso contra el sofá— o huido o cualquier otra cosa en vez de venir aquí.

La mirada de reojo de Yuri era irritada y la forma en que tenía sus labios apretados en una línea lo hacía lucir como si estuviese conteniéndose incluso ahora.

—Nunca escucharás una justificación que te satisfaga...

—Porque no la hay —interrumpió Kotetsu con brusquedad—. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes... —Kotetsu alzó su vista, dándose unos segundos para pensar en qué decir—. Y te lo dije: no voy a seguir ese juego.

Yuri alzó su cabeza rápidamente y parpadeó, aparentemente sorprendido.

¿Acaso no lo había escuchado la primera vez que se lo había dicho?

—No voy a insistir —dijo Kotetsu, repitiendo lo que había dicho solo unas horas atrás—, pero te escucharé si quieres hablar.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Pese a que Yuri no susurró esa pregunta, su voz sonó extrañamente acallada. O frágil, quizás.

Fue un buen recuerdo de que este era Yuri, el idiota que había continuado en una carrera hacia la destrucción y que necesitaba ser rescatado tanto como todas sus víctimas, y aunque Kotetsu no estaba bajo la ilusión de que eso hacía que Yuri fuese inocente de alguna forma, sí le reiteraba lo que debía —y quería— hacer. 

Salvarlo.

Tomaría mucho más que una noche y sin duda sería algo desgarrador, mas no tanto como lo sería dejar las piezas rotas de Yuri atrás y cargar con culpas mucho más pesadas que un día ocultando el gran secreto de Yuri.

Aferrándose a esa certeza, Kotetsu tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Puedes escucharme entonces.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos, mas no dijo nada, por lo que Kotetsu tomó eso como una señal para continuar. Él necesitó un par de segundos, sin embargo, antes de finalmente conseguir pronunciar en un solo aliento:

—El día que descubrí mis poderes le rompí el brazo a un compañero de clase.

La expresión de Yuri cambió por completo. Su recelo fue remplazado por una perplejidad palpable, remarcada por su ceño ligeramente fruncido en algo que no era molestia.

—¿Qué?

—Justo eso —suspiró Kotetsu e hizo una mueca descontenta—. No fue de adrede, pero justo estábamos peleando y de un empujón _crack_. —Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua para mayor énfasis.

El sonido le había producido nauseas en ese entonces y rememorarlo ahora no lo hacía sentir mejor. Esto, no obstante, era algo que no podía omitir si deseaba que Yuri realmente comprendiese algo que para Kotetsu era obvio, pero que Yuri parecía no haber descubierto en años.

O quizás no era eso, no; había fingido ignorarlo aferrándose a sus ideas absolutas de todo o nada.

—Y a él no fue al único —prosiguió Kotetsu, cerrando sus puños y cruzando sus brazos—. Era diferente en ese entonces, ¿recuerdas? —Kotetsu sonrió sin verdadera alegría, dejando de observar a Yuri y perdiéndose por un instante en el pasado—. La noticia se expandió por todo el colegio y no faltaron los matones que querían deshacerse del fenómeno...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Kotetsu volvió a enfocarse en Yuri, reclamándole con una mirada por su impaciencia.

—Solo escucha, ¿está bien? —Con un suspiro, Kotetsu descruzó sus brazos para apoyar sus palmas en el mueble tras él. Solo hablar de esto lo ponía inquieto, le hacía imposible permanecer completamente tranquilo o inmóvil, mas ya había comenzado y sospechaba que omitirlo acabaría con su oportunidad de que Yuri comprendiese lo que quería decirle—. Yo sabía que papá estaría de acuerdo con ellos —se obligó a decir, retomando el hilo de la historia—, así que intenté ocultarlo, pero obviamente no funcionó. 

Yuri ya conocía lo que había pasado después, pues Kotetsu se lo había confesado mucho tiempo atrás, en Oriental Town; no obstante, quizás Yuri no se había percatado de la agría verdad que había en un simple hecho:  
—Él se fue. —Listo, ahí estaba. Kotetsu tuvo que hacer una pausa, en la que pasó una mano por sus ojos y tragó saliva en un intento de deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. Y entonces Muramasa... mi hermano, ¿lo recuerdas? Él me recomendó que no tocara a nadie mientras brillara. Eso tampoco salió del todo bien y huí de casa...

—¿Tienes un punto al que quieres llegar? —interrumpió Yuri de nuevo, sonando exasperado.

—Obviamente —resopló Kotetsu, aliviado de verse forzado de regreso al presente gracias a la falta de paciencia de Yuri.

Si bien Yuri frunció sus labios, demostrando su descontento, pasados unos segundos asintió, al fin aceptando escuchar hasta el final.

—No estoy orgulloso de lo hice —confesó Kotetsu, sin apartar su mirada. Este era el punto y quizá podía no mencionar por ahora el encuentro qué había cambiado su vida tras eso. Bien podía contárselo luego, un día en el que ambos estuviesen más tranquilos y en el que no hubiese algo urgente en el horizonte—. Sé que convirtiéndome en un héroe no arreglé nada de eso y si hubiera hecho otra cosa tampoco lo habría hecho.

Kotetsu pudo ver el instante en el que Yuri captó lo que le estaba diciendo. De un momento a otro enderezó su postura por completo y contuvo su respiración de una manera tan brusca que fue audible; él mantuvo su boca abierta, sin embargo, y se estremeció al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron.

No tensarse era imposible.

¿Lo había empujado demasiado?

Manteniéndose tan alerta como siempre estaba en medio de una emergencia, Kotetsu aguardó. No podía desperdiciar su minuto sin asegurarse primero de que había terminado en el peor de los casos.

Por suerte este no lo fue.

Yuri cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños tanto como sus labios al tiempo que se concentró en respirar pausadamente, refrenándose.

—Es diferente —dijo Yuri, su voz oscilando como si fuese un eco audible de la forma en la que se había estremecido. Todo en él gritaba la culpa que cargaba.

Era desconcertante dudar si Yuri se daba cuenta de ello o no, pero a pesar de eso era un alivio. Si Yuri realmente no sintiese ningún arrepentimiento, si creyese firmemente en estar en lo correcto, no habría ninguna forma de salvarlo; no obstante, lo que Kotetsu veía indicaba justo lo contrario.

Él no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ni había cometido un error al no llamar a los héroes en el mismo instante en el que había pisado aquel aterrador sótano. Lo que él quería hacer no contradecía lo que él debía hacer como héroe.

Kotetsu exhaló en un suspiro, relajándose poco a poco. Aunque no podía decir que hubiesen llegado a una conclusión definitiva, pues tal vez tal cosa ni siquiera existiría en un futuro, poco a poco se sentía en paz consigo mismo por lo que había hecho desde que había descubierto que Yuri era Lunatic.

Quizás llegaría el día en que también podría aceptarlo en voz alta y con la cabeza en alto, pero por ahora esto era suficiente.

—Pero todos tenemos que cargar con lo que hacemos —finalizó Kotetsu con firmeza.

La carcajada de Yuri fue repentina, inesperada, más similar a un llanto que a una verdadera risa. Yuri abrazó su propio cuerpo, temblando por la risa a la vez que dio un paso atrás y sacudió su cabeza.

—Yuri... —de reflejo Kotetsu fue hacia él, estirando una mano.

—¿Crees...? —dijo Yuri con voz ahogada, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera visible en una clara demostración de lo forzosa que estaba siendo su respiración— ¿... que no lo he hecho?

—¿Cómo? ¿Matando? ¿Buscando tu muerte? —Kotetsu dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. No iba a consolarlo, no por eso; Yuri tenía que admitir que sus acciones habían sido para peor—. Sabes que esa no es la forma.

La mueca que quedó en los labios de Yuri no era una sonrisa, aun si quizás Yuri quería que pasara por una cargada de ironía.

—¿Así que simplemente vamos a volver a lo mismo?

Kotetsu abrió su boca, mas la cerró un segundo después en lugar de contestar. Lo único que estaba cruzando por su mente eran exasperados reclamos no muy diferentes al anterior. Y si ese era un figurativo callejón sin salida, tenía más sentido buscar otro camino que repetir lo mismo.

—No —pronunció Kotetsu al fin y se encogió de hombros—. Ya sé que no me vas a dar la razón, aunque la tenga.

—Crees tenerla —corrigió Yuri de inmediato en algo que sin duda fue una reacción reflejo; sincera y normal tratándose de él.

Kotetsu resopló.

—Por algo me consideras un héroe. —Y en cierta forma eso era prácticamente lo mismo a una admisión de que todo lo que declamaba como Lunatic no era algo de lo que estuviese tan convencido como decía estarlo.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron por completo en sorpresa y tras un segundo, Yuri giró su cabeza, apartando su vista de Kotetsu y ocultando su rostro tras su cabello, pero por algún motivo eso no se sintió como un paso hacia atrás.

Quizá fue el que la desesperación previa de Yuri se había desvanecido o el que de repente sus defensas y máscaras pareciesen haber desaparecido también, permitiéndole un vistazo al hombre que existía tras ellas, y dicho hombre era Yuri, a quien podía reconocer a pesar de lo que sabía ahora.

—Eso y esto son cosas diferentes —musitó Yuri, todavía sin encarar a Kotetsu.

—Nah, no lo creo. —Kotetsu golpeteó sus dedos contra su pierna, tomándose una corta pausa para considerar por qué estaba convencido de eso—. Tú no eres de los que tiene excepciones para todo...

—Las excepciones son peligrosas —interrumpió Yuri, finalmente alzando un poco su rostro y entrecerrando sus ojos, luciendo alerta.

—Así que o crees en los héroes o no —concluyó Kotetsu, ignorando esas palabras que ni venían al caso.

—Tú eres la excepción.

Que Kotetsu necesitase unos segundos para procesar eso era quizás de esperarse, porque a estas alturas algo así era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

No era que fuese algo nuevo, técnicamente hablando, porque Yuri lo había dado a entender en más de una ocasión; pero dicho así, en voz alta y justo en este instante era verdaderamente impactante y Kotetsu sospechaba que Yuri ni siquiera lo había dicho con esa intención.

Era una verdad, solo eso, y como tal tenía más peso que todo lo que había dicho Yuri hasta ahora.

—Pero no soy peligroso —dijo Kotetsu por decir, queriendo acabar con el extraño silencio que había seguido a esa confesión.

—Creo que tengo suficientes razones para diferir en eso —bufó Yuri.

Ese comentario sonaba como una broma sobre destrucciones y las demandas en su contra; de hecho, Kotetsu la habría tomado como tal en cualquier otro momento, mas venía tan de la nada y no cuadraba siquiera con la conversación que no creía que debía tomarlo como una.

—A veces no estoy seguro de si estás bromeando o no —admitió, mirando hacia la cocina inconscientemente. Comenzaba a sentir que esta era una conversación en la que una cerveza le vendría bien. 

No que fuese una buena idea. Cansado como estaba, tal bebida podría noquearlo más fácilmente que un golpe y todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer.

—¿Por qué bromearía sobre algo así? —preguntó Yuri, ceño fruncido en clara confusión.

—Solo... —Kotetsu alzó ambos brazos, dándose por vencido antes de tratar de explicarlo. Si Yuri no lo captaba ni lo había dicho con esa intención, no había ningún punto en decir más—. Olvídalo.

Que Yuri no estaba convencido era obvio, mas Yuri no insistió, limitándose a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiese demostrar su desaprobación ante el hecho de que Kotetsu hubiese visto una broma en sus palabras en primer lugar.

El que el ambiente se había alivianado por completo no fue algo que pasó desapercibido para Kotetsu.

Si bien Yuri aún estaba vistiendo el traje de Lunatic, la distancia entre ellos y el que estuviesen de pie en medio de la sala demostraba cierto antagonismo y Kotetsu no había olvidado nada ni por un segundo, la tensión presente desde la noche anterior brillaba por su ausencia.

Tal vez se debía a que era sencillo volver a lo que se había convertido en usual, pero tal vez no era solo eso.

Fuese como fuera, era aterrador.

Pese a que un día guardando el secreto de la identidad de Lunatic había sido demasiado para él, en este instante se le antojaba fácil fingir que nada había cambiado, invitarlo a sentarse con él y tocarlo, quizás besarlo o más que eso en un desahogo físico tras la abrumadora experiencia que había sido afrontar verdades que nunca habría llegado a imaginar.

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso era porque dejar de pensar por algunos minutos sería comparable a descansar como no lo había hecho desde el día anterior?

Kotetsu apretó sus labios, negándose a considerar más posibilidades pues sabía que ninguna le agradaría, ya que saber que no era un héroe perfecto era muy distinto a cruzar líneas a las que un héroe no debería acercarse, ni siquiera solo en su mente.

Yuri era Lunatic, se repitió a sí mismo pese a que era innecesario.

Ya no era un hecho que era incapaz de procesar o aceptar, ni había ninguna parte de él conservando una pizca de incredulidad que más parecía ser esperanzas desesperada.

Él tampoco había olvidado que Lunatic era un idiota que nunca más debería volver a las calles, ni el que eso significaba que Yuri era un idiota y lo había demostrado planeando por la ciudad cuando estaba lastimado… cosa que lo hacía querer ofrecerse a revisarlo y a ofrecerle los primeros auxilios que requiriese, tal como lo había hecho en el sótano, mas Kotetsu se contuvo de hacerlo y no solamente porque hasta ahora Yuri no había actuado como si estuviese adolorido.

 _Las excepciones son peligrosas_. 

Eso era lo que Yuri había dicho y Kotetsu comprendía cuan cierto era eso, porque Yuri _era_ su excepción y quién sabe cuántas veces eso había quedado en evidencia incluso antes de que Lunatic fuese parte de todo, y lo mucho que había postergado el arrestarlo había remarcado que ese hecho no había cambiado.

Pero no podía seguir así.

Por difícil que fuese tenía que cerrar este capítulo de su vida, aun si eso no incluía despedirse de Yuri. Visitarlo sería una opción, sin duda, siempre y cuando Yuri no cambiara de idea e intentara escapar, pues así no tuviera éxito, lo menos que podrían hacer era prohibirle tener visitas.

Considerar esos detalles, no obstante, sacó a luz un nuevo problema.

Por mucho que Yuri había parecido dispuesto a aceptar lo que Kotetsu decidiera, Kotetsu no tenía razones para creer que eso continuaría frente a otras personas aun si no lo sentenciaban al castigo que creía merecer, y si eso lo llevaba a decidir huir...

—Deberías entregarte. —Esa era la única solución. Sería el equivalente a que Yuri admitiese su culpa y Kotetsu sospechaba que ese sería el punto del que Yuri mismo no podría volver atrás.

Hasta el momento Yuri había lucido pensativo, quizás todavía tratando de entender qué era lo que Kotetsu había considerado una broma, y se limitó a alzar una ceja ante esas palabras.

—¿No quieres el crédito por detener a Lunatic?

Kotetsu hizo una mueca descontenta.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que importa aquí. —Hace unos meses eso no habría sido del todo cierto. Querer lograr algo grande era natural para cualquier héroe y decir que no quería ser reconocido por ello sería una mentira; sin embargo, esto no se trataba de eso. Impedir que Lunatic continuase haciendo de las suyas en Sternbild no solo se trataba de Lunatic, sino de Yuri, de salvarlo—. Si tú no aceptas rendirte, no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo sabría que no vas a destruir la comisaría a la que vayamos? ¡O incluso la prisión!—. De hecho, Lunatic había destruido prácticamente toda una celda en su primera aparición lejos de las cámaras, por lo que Kotetsu sabía que era algo que podía hacer.

No que Lunatic fuese a terminar en las mismas celdas que un delincuente común, pero Kotetsu se había enfrentado contra Lunatic las suficientes veces para saber que subestimarlo era una pésima idea y por eso mismo ponía en duda qué tanto servirían las medidas que fuese que tomasen para impedir que NEXTs en prisión pudieran huir.

—No confías en mí —afirmó Yuri, expresión y tono perfectamente neutros.

Aunque esa no era una pregunta, Kotetsu la contestó:  
—No.

—¿Y si me niego? —Yuri ladeó un poco su cabeza sin perderlo de vista.

Kotetsu chasqueó su lengua. Era tan evidente que ni siquiera veía por qué decirlo.

—Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para detenerte, obviamente.

—Y si no estoy huyendo... —continuó Yuri, receloso.

A Kotetsu solo le tomó un segundo notar el motivo y al hacerlo tuvo que contenerse de maldecir en voz alta. No era como si planeara darle una oportunidad a Yuri de hacer lo correcto en libertad —aun si ahora esa posibilidad estaba aterradoramente clara en su mente—, pero había sonado justo como eso.

—No confío en ti —reiteró, más por necesidad que por otra cosa. Realmente no lo hacía y sabía que eso no debía cambiar.

—Serías un idiota si lo hicieras —replicó Yuri con una tranquilidad tal que Kotetsu no hizo nada para ocultar la incredulidad que le provocó.

—Todo sería tan fácil —exclamó Kotetsu, frustración clara en su tono— si lo que dices y haces concordara. Y lo que dices y _dices_ —añadió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eso no intimidó a Yuri, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

—Quien carece de coherencia eres tú.

—No, no. —Kotetsu gesticuló con sus brazos, impaciente—. Vas como Lunatic y luego vienes aquí. Y todo lo que dices... —Quizás no estaba siendo particularmente elocuente, mas eso no era ninguna excusa para que Yuri lo acusase de ser incoherente cuando era Yuri el que hacía amenazas vacías para que Kotetsu no bajara la guardia y luego iba y demostraba abiertamente lo vacías que eran...

Era exasperante, enloquecedor, puramente frustrante y tan típico de Yuri que era hilarante. Kotetsu fue incapaz de contener una risa corta y seca al tiempo que sacudió su cabeza. A pesar de que Lunatic debería cambiar todo, esto era en verdad algo de todos los días.

—¿Ves? —señaló Yuri, displicente.

—Nah, mantengo mi punto. —Kotetsu le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, más divertido de lo que debería—. Podría darte ejemplos.

—Lo dudo —el suspiro con el que Yuri remarcó esas palabras le arrancó a Kotetsu una nueva risa.

Quizá debería atribuir sus reacciones a la falta de sueño afectándolo de maneras inesperada, pues a esto no era a lo que Kotetsu había creído que llegarían. Yuri tampoco parecía haberlo esperado, si juzgaba por su visible desconcierto que hacía que su molestia se viese tan falsa como sus amenazas.

Era agradable, sin embargo.

Incluso si no duraba más que unos minutos, poder confirmar que el Yuri al que conocía era real y compartir un último momento como él era mucho mejor que el que todo terminase en medio de llamas, muerte, resentimientos y mentiras. Al menos así estaba encontrando más y más consuelos y la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto.

Después, quién sabe cómo resultarían las cosas; Kotetsu ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, mas tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambió.

El sonido del timbre irrumpió el agradable ambiente, reemplazándolo por un tipo diferente de tensión. Yuri se puso alerta, manos parcialmente cerradas y una postura que indicaba que estaba listo para actuar, y Kotetsu mismo terminó enderezándose y girando en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Yuri en voz baja, como si su presencia en el lugar fuese un secreto que deseaba mantener.

—No. 

No podía imaginar de quién podría tratarse. Solo había tres personas que lo visitaban ocasionalmente en su apartamento y una de ellas estaba con él, y Bunny sabía que Kotetsu tenía planes, así que era imposible que fuese él, por lo que solo quedaba Antonio.

¿No había escuchado del siempre comunicativo Nathan que Kotetsu tenía algo esta noche? O lo había hecho e igual había decidido ir en busca de un compañero de bebida por alguna razón o... 

Fuese como fuera, era un problema.

Por mucho que Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a sí mismo con Yuri, poner a alguien más en peligro era lo último que quería, incluso si ese alguien también era un héroe y uno indestructible como Kotetsu no lo era. Además, este no era el momento para incluir a alguien más en todo el asunto de Lunatic.

Con solo ver a Yuri era obvio.

—No le he dicho a nadie —confesó Kotetsu, queriendo que Yuri se calmara lo suficiente para no lucir listo para atacar al primero que viese cruzar ese umbral.

Los ojos de Yuri quedaron como platos debido a la sorpresa y abrió su boca, pero antes de pronunciar una sola palabra se vio interrumpido por el timbre, el cual sonó de nuevo, estruendoso pese a no ser particularmente ruidoso.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kotetsu trotó hacia la puerta.

—¡Voy! —gritó, mas se desvió a medio camino para acercarse a la esquina donde una canasta a medio llenar de ropa para lavar se encontraba y sacó las dos primeras prendas que vio, las cuales lanzó a Yuri, haciéndole gestos para indicarle que se las pusiera.

Mientras el traje no fuese visible y la olvidada máscara pasase desapercibida estando en el suelo, nada parecería sospechoso y no ocurriría nada en lo que alguien saldría lastimado y su apartamento podría quedar reducido a cenizas.

Si bien Kotetsu tuvo que insistir con gestos, Yuri finalmente se puso ambas prendas sobre su traje y tomó asiento en el sofá, girando su cabeza solo lo suficiente para poder ver la entrada tras él.

Kotetsu tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta, preparando en su mente desde ya excusas varias para impedir que Antonio entrara que no llegó a decir, pues quien estaba ahí no era Antonio.

—Uh... —musitó Kotetsu, observando a la vieja mujer frente a él e intentando recordar su nombre, que estaba seguro de haber escuchado más de una vez en los años que habían sido vecinos. ¿La señora Clemons? ¿Clements? ¿Clemson?—. ¿Sí?

Si bien la mujer era bastante baja y de apariencia frágil, su expresión daba a entender justo lo contrario y también su voz.

—Se supone que eres un héroe, ¿no? —dijo ella con brusquedad, dándole un vistazo por encima de sus gruesos anteojos— Ven, entonces. —Y sin más, la mujer echó a andar.

No era que ella luciese en plena emergencia, pero ignorar a alguien pidiéndole ayuda no se le antojaba lo correcto cuando él tampoco estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, por lo que Kotetsu fue incapaz de negarse y tras una mirada en dirección a Yuri e indicarle con gestos que lo esperara, Kotetsu fue tras ella, subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

La mujer se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento. Frente a esta, en el suelo, había varias bolsas de supermercado que indicaban de dónde acababa de llegar y en la cerradura había una llave a medio girar.

—Ábrela —ordenó ella, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Kotetsu se tragó cualquier comentario y trató de girar la llave, descubriendo que estaba atascada.

—Eh, sería mejor llamar a un cerrajero o al encargado del edificio... —pronunció Kotetsu con una mueca, dando un paso hacia atrás. Esto realmente no era parte de sus habilidades y, además, no creía que dejar esperando a Yuri demasiado tiempo fuera una buena idea.

—Es obvio que no puedo esperar tanto —declaró la mujer, golpeteando el suelo repetidas veces con uno de sus pies.

—Pero...

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —insistió ella, ceño fruncido y gafas reflejando la luz de tal forma que sus ojos no eran visibles a través del cristal.

¿Era extraño sentirse más intimidado ante una mujer mayor que ante Yuri? Porque eso fue justo lo que ocurrió y se convirtió en la razón por la que Kotetsu terminó con un hombro contra la puerta al tiempo que intentaba de nuevo girar la llave.

Al final sucedieron dos cosas: un _click_ anunció su éxito al tiempo que la puerta cedió, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia al interior del apartamento, y un _crack_ del metal al terminar quebrándose debido a la fuerza usada para girar la llave pese a que ni siquiera había activado sus poderes.

Al menos no había destruido la puerta y la había abierto, por lo que debía contar como un éxito a pesar de todo, ¿no?

—Siga, siga, señora Clements —pronunció Kotetsu, invitándola a hacer justo eso con un gesto con su mano.

La mujer suspiró, agachándose para recoger las bolsas de mercado, las cuales llevó a la cocina antes de girarse hacia Kotetsu. La falta de una corrección o de cualquier otra indicación de molestia fue una prueba de que había acertado en su nombre, mas no por eso el semblante de Clements se ablandó mientras estiró una mano en su dirección, pidiéndole sin palabras que le devolviera la llave.

No sin sentir cierta incomodidad, Kotetsu le entregó la parte de la llave que estaba en sus manos, mirando de reojo la otra mitad que seguía en la cerradura; quizá podría ser sacada y si Clements tenía un duplicado podrían hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado…

—Bueno... —Kotetsu no llegó a decir más, pues ella dejó una manzana en sus manos antes de despedirlo con una mirada severa y un seco «gracias» que fue tildado por la puerta siendo cerrada.

Al menos no había dicho que lo demandaría por algo tan pequeño como una llave, ¿no?

Con ese consuelo Kotetsu bajó las escaleras a trote. No sabía cómo tomarse el incidente o la manzana, pero sí sabía que se había tardado y aunque creía que Yuri lo esperaría, también estaba consciente de que probar su paciencia no era la mejor idea.

Y eso quedó confirmado en cuanto Kotetsu entró de regreso a su apartamento.

Él apenas tuvo oportunidad de cerrar la puerta antes de verse acorralado contra esta, una mano agarrando su cuello y otra presionando uno de sus hombros.

No había ninguna llama en las manos o en los ojos de Yuri, pero se había quitado las prendas que ocultaban su traje; además el impacto fue suficiente para robarle el aliento a Kotetsu y hacerlo botar la manzana, y la repentina muestra de violencia bastó para tensarlo por completo.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había causado esto? ¿Qué...?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pronunció Yuri con un tono mucho más controlado de lo que Kotetsu había esperado y su rostro decorado por una mueca de irritación que parecía sincera.

—¿Ayudando a una anciana? —replicó Kotetsu como si fuese obvio, porque justamente eso era lo que había hecho.

Yuri no aceptó su respuesta, manteniéndolo aprisionado contra la puerta con un agarre tan fuerte que bien podría terminar dejándole un moretón.

—¿Estás intentado ocultarme? —Yuri bufó, continuando con un tono suspicaz—. ¿ _Protegerme_?

No era difícil entender qué era lo que le había dado esa idea y Kotetsu contuvo un suspiro a favor de permanecer alerta, pendiente del próximo movimiento de Yuri y listo para defenderse si Yuri trataba de hacer algo más en su contra.

—Te lo dije. —Kotetsu se mantuvo firme, sin apartar su vista un solo instante— Entrégate. No hay necesidad de que nadie más salga herido.

—Y por alguna razón me estás incluyendo en ese nadie.

—Obviamente —resopló Kotetsu de inmediato.

¿Qué punto había en hacer algo en contra de un hombre destrozado en espíritu que se había rendido en todo menos en palabras?

No había ninguna necesidad de un enfrentamiento entre ellos o de involucrar a un tercero o de hacer cualquier cosa que empeoraría la situación, en vez de mejorarla. Porque eso era lo principal: asegurarse de que en un futuro no hubiese más víctimas, de que Yuri aprendiese a vivir con su culpa y buscase cómo hacer lo correcto de una manera que sí fuese correcta, en lugar de aferrarse a la retorcida idea de justicia que predicaba como Lunatic.

Quizás Yuri finalmente comprendió, pues lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, fijando su atención en algún lugar del suelo.

—No puedes salvar a todos, Kotetsu.

Y lo que Yuri quería decir con ese "todos" era "a mí". Su tono lo delataba tanto como su lenguaje corporal, pues estaba evitando encarar a Kotetsu a pesar de la cercanía.

Él realmente se había dado por vencido y de maneras que iban más allá de lo que Kotetsu pretendía.

Tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta, Kotetsu se obligó a sonreír.

—Puedo intentarlo.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras remarcó el hecho de que ya no había más que decir. Habían llegado al momento en el que solo les quedaba actuar; salir del apartamento, ir directo a cualquier comisaria para que Yuri hiciese su confesión y...

—No tengo ninguna intención de entregarme.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kotetsu ante esas súbitas palabras. Kotetsu había creído que habían llegado al punto en el que habían dejado todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y lo que quedaba para ambos era obvio.

¿Acaso había interpretado mal algo o su firme creencia de que Yuri se había rendido estaba errada?

Aunque quizás había otra posibilidad...

—Así que quieres obligarme a arrestarte. —Kotetsu pasó una mano por su cabello, más consciente que nunca de lo cansado que estaba de dar vueltas alrededor del mismo tema.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, desdeñoso, todavía negándose a mirarlo.

—Si así lo quieres ver.

Eso era mejor que el tipo de castigo que Yuri había buscado originalmente, mas seguía sintiéndose como el camino equivocado. El motivo de ello, sin embargo, no era algo que se quería detener a pensar en ese instante porque estaba consciente de que no había llegado a esa conclusión solo por su intuición gritándole que seguirle la corriente a Yuri era una mala idea si quería salvarlo.

Las excepciones eran peligrosas, sin duda, pero...

—No.

Yuri finalmente alzó su rostro, luciendo tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—No. —Kotetsu apretó sus labios. Este era un riesgo, esto no era lo que debería hacer como héroe, pero cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más fuerte el impulso de simplemente preocuparse después por lo que significaría—. Si alguien corre peligro, lo haré —Si Lunatic volvía a amenazar realmente la vida de alguien, no dudaría más y arrestaría a Yuri a la fuerza, y no solo porque esa sería la prueba de que Kotetsu se había equivocado. Esa certeza le permitió sentirse más seguro.

—Y de lo contrario tengo un indulto total —concluyó Yuri con disgusto, cerrando sus puños y temblando visiblemente.

—No ir directo a la cárcel no quiere decir que no pagarás por lo que has hecho —corrigió Kotetsu, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sus palabras captaron la atención de Yuri y aplacaron su repentina ira, pues cuando volvió hablar lo hizo con calma, sonando puramente cauteloso.

—¿Cómo, exactamente, sucederá eso?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Vivir con la culpa era una gran parte del castigo y Kotetsu sabía que eso ya era una realidad, aun si la forma en la que Yuri había lidiado con ello era la más destructiva tanto para él como para los demás. Eso último tenía que cambiar, mas Kotetsu sabía que lo primero sería una constante, tal como debía serlo, porque si Yuri realmente no sintiese ningún remordimiento, si creyese realmente en estar en lo correcto, no habría ninguna forma de salvarlo.

El resto solo sería enfocar las acciones de Yuri en una dirección que sí ayudara a otras personas hasta que aceptase entregarse, cosa que no debería ser imposible, aun si por el momento no se le ocurría nada en concreto y sin duda eso no cambiaría pronto pues llevaba ¿cuánto ya? ¿Casi dos días sin descanso físico, mental ni emocional?

Eso, no obstante, no lo hizo dudar. 

Estar agotado y tener el presentimiento de que había encontrado la forma de salvar a Yuri no le impedían notar que esta era una locura. Pero lo que estaba haciendo no era dejarlo ir, sino apostándole a una posibilidad, y no lo estaba haciendo a ciegas ni por desespero.

Afrontaría las consecuencias si salía mal y si no, lucharía hasta el último momento para impedir que Yuri se hundiera en la oscuridad a la que él mismo se había arrojado mucho antes de conocer a Kotetsu.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

La visible incredulidad de Yuri no fue ninguna sorpresa. Kotetsu lo entendía, al fin de cuentas, pues unas horas atrás le habría sido imposible sospechar que llegarían a este bizarro punto muerto, del que solo saldrían si Yuri hacía algo para mejor o para peor, y que bien podía parecer una gran contradicción para todo lo que él creía.

No lo era, sin embargo, y la sensación de que esto era lo correcto le bastaba por ahora.

Yuri dejó escapar... algo que no era una corta risa, ni tampoco un sollozo, ni mucho menos un resoplido despectivo, pero que quizás podría pasar por uno para alguien que no conociese a Yuri ni supiese cómo habían llegado a este punto.

—Kotetsu... —Eso no semejaba a una advertencia. Yuri, sin duda, estaba tan agotado como Kotetsu mismo lo estaba.

—Ha sido mucho para un solo día —replicó Kotetsu con una mueca descontenta—. Apuesto que tú tampoco puedes pensar en nada.

—Porque no perdería el tiempo con eso. —Sus palabras eran secas, mas su voz sonó tan carente de molestia que a Kotetsu no le parecieron bruscas—. No soy tan ingenuo.

—No, eres peor que eso. —Kotetsu se agachó para recoger la olvidada manzana antes de caminar hasta la cocina y dejarla sobre la barra de ésta—. Y ambos necesitamos un descanso.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

—Pensaré en algo —repitió Kotetsu con un suspiro—. Por ahora deberías quedarte.

—Para que puedas vigilarme.

—Sí. —Esta no era la primera vez que Yuri lo acusaba de que esa fuese su intención, mas ahora no solo tenía sentido que Yuri pensase así, sino que además era cierto.

Kotetsu no planeaba esperar un milagro permitiendo que Yuri hiciera lo que quisiera. Él pondría de su parte para prevenir que Lunatic volviese a las calles y parte de eso significaría mantener un ojo en él tanto como fuese posible para prevenir lo peor si Yuri elegía la peor opción posible, fuese en desespero o por otra razón.

Mucho cambiaría, aun si en apariencia no lo hacía ya que pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre con Yuri se había vuelto algo común, pero cómo lo haría exactamente era algo de lo que se preocuparía después, decidió Kotetsu.

Yuri alzó una mano, con la que apartó su cabello antes de cubrir su frente por un segundo, en el que miró al techo.

—Supongo que no has perdido todo tu sentido común —murmuró a la vez que dejó caer su mano, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y no con Kotetsu.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo Kotetsu con una media sonrisa.

—No lo es. —Algo en la aspereza en el tono de Yuri hizo que todo rastro de esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro incluso antes de que Yuri dirigiese su vista hacia él.

El motivo quizá era ridículo, mas Kotetsu no pudo tragarse la espina de duda que le provocó.

—¿Decepcionado? —cuestionó Kotetsu, recostándose contra la barra de la cocina y tratando de sonar casual.

La opinión de Yuri no debería importarle a estas alturas, pero tal como el descubrir que él lo aprobaba como héroe lo habría abrumado por un momento, la idea de que acababa de perder dicha aprobación era extrañamente agria.

No era que necesitase que Yuri —o alguien más— lo viese como un héroe, pero...

Yuri ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión pensativa y tras un largo rato, dijo:  
—No.

El alivio que esa simple palabra le dio fue mucho más del que debería; Kotetsu lo sabía, mas no por eso pudo contenerse de sonreír nuevamente gracias a esa nueva fuente de esperanza.

En ese instante no solo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sino que funcionaría.


End file.
